Stargate Atlantis: Season 8
by Lady Mayrid
Summary: Episode 10: (REVISED) An easy mission to M7G-677 - the kid planet - has some unforeseen consequences that lead to some enlightening confrontations for all involved. Also, John finally pulls his head out of his ass, Kate and Todd have a talk and Andromeda is reminded why Valloran is the last person you ever want to piss off. Just another average day in the Pegasus galaxy…
1. Ancient Deception

**A/N:** Hello there my peeps! I am so sorry about how long it took for me to get this up, out and uploaded for you all to read. I assure you that it's been one hell of a struggle between my husband coming home from deployment and me having the _worst_ case of writer's block I've ever contracted…sigh…it's been tough. But, as promised, here is chapter one of a whole new, gooey, yummy season for all of you to read and enjoy. Sorry it's been so long but I'm back now. I love you all dearly my faithful readers. Read, Review and be merry. Cheers!

* * *

**Episode I: Ancient Deception **

It had become routine, a sequence of events that had played out over and over again many times in the past month or so since Major Sheppard's return to the lost city. The sun would rise, Atlantis' inhabitants would busy themselves with their work and like clockwork, sometime in the latter half of the day, a very particular wraith commander would come calling.

Todd the wraith had begun to visit the city of the Ancients with an alarming frequency that, if left unchecked, had every possibility of becoming not only habit but the norm. Colonel John Sheppard was less than pleased by this for a variety of reasons: the first and foremost being that the wraith's comings and goings had nothing what-so-ever to do with wanting something or otherwise requiring their assistance to achieve a certain end. No, Todd's visits had taken on an entirely social nature. One in which his only objective was to see and spend time with Kate while she recovered from her ordeal as a runner and that, quite frankly, made John feel literally ill.

Woolsey had told him point blank after Todd had dropped by for the fourth day in a row - at which time John had first started to see the trend that was emerging - that the military man was to stay out of the whole thing and keep his distance. John had fumed and shouted, ranted and raved but in the end, had been basically told to shove it by not only the bespectacled, balding director of Atlantis but also Ronon, Weir, Teyla, Mrs. McKay, Cadman, and his very own mutinous second in command. They all seemed to be under the impression that there was absolutely nothing wrong with Todd's numerous visitations to his still bedridden sister and, while John couldn't disagree more, he was outnumbered practically the whole city to one and, therefore, didn't have the manpower to mount an admirable defense.

He was screwed and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it.

~xXx~

John Sheppard was not the only one who was aware of just how much time the former High Commander of wraith had been spending in Atlantis as of late; the wraith himself was aware of it as well. Todd was unsure of when he had made the conscious decision to progress farther in his relationship with Katherine but he knew, given all that had happened and all the revelations that had been made during their run, that there were some truths that he could no longer afford to ignore or deny. The greatest of these previously un-admitted actualities was that he, Valloran, legend amongst wraith, belonged in his entirety to the female who now sat beside him in silence.

They were both of them were in Atlantis' arboretum which had become, over the past several weeks, a recurrent place for them to find themselves at some point or other during his, by now, regular and numerous visits to the Lantean city. Today, they had taken three turns about the entire enclosure, talking quietly as they transversed the immaculately manicured paths before stopping to sit under a particularly large tree. Their conversation had died off as soon as they had been seated and Todd the usually stiff wraith had allowed his habitual stoicism and stillness to fade. Katherine was but inches from him sitting back on her hands as she held her head aloft, eyes closed, her face angled towards the sun. Bright light danced across her features illuminating her skin so that it appeared to almost glow. In that moment, he did not think that she had ever looked more mesmerizing.

He was enthralled.

"What is on your mind, my Katherine?"

Kate opened her eyes and blinked as she turned towards Todd, offering the wraith a gentle smile as their eyes met. She hadn't noticed what he'd taken to calling her while they'd been on the run, but now that they were back and their lives had resumed their normalcy, it didn't escape her attention how Todd almost always referred to her as 'his' Katherine. The sound of it always made her smile. "Everything and nothing," she replied softly and with a sigh, "Just…thinking."

Todd cocked his head to one side and studied her, his eyes trailing languidly over her figure. "Of what?"

Kate shrugged. "Different things," she said and then, knowing that the time had come to have such a discussion, added, "Like how much I've seen you since you brought me back."

The wraith let out a soft hiss and dropped his eyes to the ground, suddenly very interested in the grass upon which they rested. He had been curious as to how much time would pass before Katherine chose to question him on the logic behind his recent behavior. The time having arrived, Todd found himself struggling to make a reply. The words he had prepared for this event now seemed insufficient and ill-suited for the task leaving the wraith with nothing to say. So, rather than continue to flounder for an appropriate response, Todd lifted his eyes from the ground and quietly asked, "You tire of seeing me?"

The overall tone of his voice was one of jest but under it, Kate was able to catch a lingering note of true concern. Shaking her head from side to side, she shot the leather clad alien a pointed look. "Silly wraith," she chided. "I could never get tired of seeing you. It's just…" she took a deep breath and then plunged onwards. "It's just that you're always here and, as far as I know, it's not because you want something or need our help so, I guess, I'm just curious, I mean I want to know if…if the only reason you're here at all is…is to see me?"

Todd blinked and steadied himself for the words that were to come. "Can you conceive of another reason why I would come so frequently to this city and with such regularity?"

Kate shrugged half heartedly. "I dunno," she muttered, plucking at the grass under her. "Not really."

The wraith inclined his head. "Then yes, my only reason for continuously calling upon Atlantis is my desire to see and keep company with you, my Katherine."

Kate felt her breath hitch, her eyes flying up to his and holding. "Your Katherine?" she questioned feeling that now was the opportune time to ask him what exactly he meant by always calling her his.

"Yesssssss," Todd whispered, hissing as he dipped his head closer towards hers. Lifting his feeding hand, he reached out and applied his fingers to her cheek, releasing another soft, barely audible, hiss as she intuitively leaned into his touch. "That is, if you have no objection?"

Heart fluttering wildly in her chest, pounding against her ribcage, Kate lifted her own hand and used it to cover his. She felt the wraith still and, emboldened by the frantic beat of her own heart, Kate turned her head and softly kissed his palm directly on his feeding slit. Todd's reaction was fast and immediate. The wraith grunted and then let out a low primal growl that echoed in the back of his throat. Smiling against his hand, Kate turned her eyes back to his and noticed that the normally golden hued orbs had turned amber and seemed to radiate emotion.

She took a deep breath and gave him her answer. "What objection could I possibly have?"

Todd felt himself gulp, a shiver running down the length of his spine harbingering the wave of euphoria that followed. He had been afraid, afraid that his own stubborn insistence that there be nothing but amity between them might have dampened her desire for him. That, having not acted upon it when first discovering it, her want might have waned so that any chance he would have had had passed and gone; turned to dust in the wind.

"And you are certain of this?" he asked, his voice thick and heavy sounding; its timber deeper. His eyes were half closed as they gazed at her, eager to have finality on the issue that could not be disputed.

Kate nodded and dropped her hand from his which also fell away. Leaning forwards she tilted her head to the side and angled towards him as she whispered, "I am."

There! He had it! Katherine had given her consent. She would be his, his and his alone. His…

While triumph danced in Todd's eyes, Kate smiled and pushed herself upwards so that the space between them disappeared as her mouth met his. The wraith did not immediately respond and, instead, froze. Kate hesitated on pushing him farther, afraid that she'd overstepped her bounds but then, in the next instant, Todd began to respond to her. Within moments he had pulled her forwards so that she had no choice but to straddle him, her legs wrapping around his waist as he planted her in his lap and reached upwards, entangling his hands into her hair. Kate returned the favor and wound her fingers into his wildly unkempt, not-quite-white tresses, crushing his mouth under hers and darting her tongue out so that she might taste him.

He let her. In a reversal to the role he had played his entire adult life, Todd opened his mouth and yielded to her, subjecting himself to her will. He had his answer, the female whose body was so sweetly pressed into his own, very clearly wanted him, needed him, and desired him as much as he desired her and so Todd resigned himself to her completely and stopped trying to think.

He just let himself be and Katherine, his Katherine, continued to kiss him as above them the treetops swayed.

~xXx~

"I'm gonna kill him."

Lorne glanced sideways at his commanding officer who was standing, arms crossed, glaring at the security feed that was currently streaming in from the arboretum. "No you're not," he said with certainty, giving the other man a pointed look that dared him to argue. "You're not gonna do a damned thing."

John rounded on his major and snarled at him. "Why the hell not!" he screeched, gesturing at the screen and the two people that were on it. "Todd the fucking wraith is making out with my sister and I distinctly remember telling him that I'd kill him if he ever touched her ag -"

"Technically, Kate's making out with him considering she's the one that started it," Lorne interrupted, steadfastly refusing to back down from this one.

John let out a growl of exasperation and contempt. "Well he sure as hell isn't stopping her!" he argued, glancing back at the screen just in time to see that Todd the soon to be deceased wraith's hands had found their way up under Kate's tee-shirt. John felt himself turn green.

Lorne sighed. "And why would he?"

John turned back to him. "What?" he squeaked, now feeling violently ill.

The time had come to enlighten Colonel Sheppard into the complicatedness and true depth of Todd and Kate's relationship and Lorne was personally very happy to be the one doing it. "Why would he stop?" he asked, eyeing his commanding officer pointedly.

John scrambled for an answer. "Because, because…because he just should!"

Lorne rolled his eyes. "Colonel, you're either blind or stupid if you haven't figured out by now that Todd's in love with Kate and that Kate's in love with Todd," he squinted at the man whose face had suddenly lost all of its color in one go. "Personally, I'm inclined to believe that it's a little bit of both."

John stared at him. "He…she…they…it's not…that's…no way!"

Lorne nodded his head sagely. "Yes way. I mean really, why do you think Todd went through all that trouble to find her while she was a runner? He agreed to work with Ronon! That ought to have told you_ something_."

While he'd never own up to it, especially considering the state of shock his mind was currently in right now, John had to admit that Lorne's explanation explained a lot. Taking one last glance towards the security monitors to see that Kate and Todd had stopped kissing — he thanked a multitude of Gods, anyone who would listen really, for this — and had taken to just sitting there cuddling with one another, John was able to conclude for himself that some of what Major Lorne had just told him had to be at least partially true. Kate loved Todd, that he would freely agree to, and the wraith, in turn, seemed to care about her in an affectionate way that was as close to actual love as the green-skinned alien was ever likely to get.

Was it the type of love that Lorne seemed to think it was? John very much doubted it. Todd couldn't love her, not really, not in the way she needed him to or wanted him to and Jonathan Patrick Sheppard would stake his life on that fact up, down and sideways until the cows came home.

Unfortunately, this seemed to be one of those situations where he'd just have to let the situation play out and run its course. Telling Kate that Todd didn't really love her and wasn't good for her wouldn't work and would probably only make her more determined to have Todd be the knight in her bizarre - and really fucking creepy - fairytale. Therefore, John found himself with two choices. He could accept the fact that his sister now had a wraith for a boyfriend and make damned sure she knew how pissed off he was about it and run the risk of her never speaking to him again. Or, he could give them his blessings, stand back, and wait for the inevitable break up to come.

John decided on the latter.

"Fine," he said to Lorne, turning on his heel and shutting the security cameras off so that Todd and Kate could have some privacy — not that they'd known he'd been watching in the first place. "I won't kill him."

Lorne eyed the colonel skeptically, not completely sure that the man really had surrendered, but said nothing. Nodding, he left the security room, heading towards the mess hall and lunch while, behind him, Colonel Sheppard lingered for a moment or two longer before leaving himself and making a beeline for the arboretum.

Woolsey stopped him as he was passing by the gate room.

"Colonel, a word."

John pivoted on his left foot and turned around to face Atlantis' director. "What's up?" he asked trying very hard to make it sound like he wasn't a little bit irked that his mission had been interrupted.

Woolsey clasped his hands behind his back and looked squarely at the man standing in front of him. "As you know, Jennifer has recently cleared Major Sheppard for active duty effective immediately," he paused and eyed the colonel. "As her commanding officer, you also have to sign off on her medical papers stating that you agree with the doctor's evaluation and feel that -"

John waved the man silent. "Yeah, yeah I know the drill," he said hurriedly, anxious to get going as he started to edge his way towards the hallway he'd been originally headed towards before Woolsey stopped him. "She's good to go so if that's all -"

Woolsey pressed his lips together. "No," he said, steadily studying the colonel who was very clearly up to something. "That's not all."

John sighed. His mission, it would seem, was gonna have to wait. "Okay," he said slowly, sighing dramatically in defeat. "What else is there?"

_Probably something to do with Todd and Kate_, Woolsey thought to himself as he gestured for the man in front of him to follow him up to his office. Once they got there, he methodically picked up Major Sheppard's medical papers discharging her from Jennifer's immediate care and flipped to the page that he needed Colonel Sheppard to find. The military man was bouncing around from foot to foot when he took the folder from him and, with a sigh, Woolsey leaned against his desk and got straight down to the point while he watched Sheppard to his best to scrawl his name across the CO's signature line while standing up.

"I received a message from Stargate Command requesting the use of Major Sheppard and her skills. They want her immediately."

John looked up from his messy and almost unreadable name that was the absolute worst excuse for his signature that he'd ever made. Letting the SGC borrow Kate was as good an excuse as any to get her away from Todd for at least a short amount of time and so, his decision was made almost instantaneously. "I see no problem with that," he said, handing the medical papers back to Woolsey. "In fact," he continued, already backing out of the office back the way he'd come. "I'll just go tell her now so that she can go get geared up and be on her way," he was now walking backwards away from Woolsey. "Wouldn't want to keep the SGC waiting."

And then he was gone.

_Oh yes_, Woolsey said, again, to himself, _Definitely up to something_. With a sigh, the city's director sat down behind his desk and started to go over last week's field reports.

~xXx~

Meanwhile, John was practically sprinting to the nearest transport. Boarding and pressing the screen in the spot that would take him to the deck just outside of the city's only patch of green, John darted out of it as soon as the doors opened and very nearly ran face first into his quarry. "Ah, just the people I wanted to see," he said, false cheer making his voice come out at a slightly higher pitch than usual. "Been having fun?"

Kate and Todd frowned and looked at each other before turning their eyes back to the overly enthusiastic colonel. "John?" Kate asked both curious and suspicious at the same time. "What's going on?"

Her brother looked at her. "SG-1 called; they apparently need your help with something so go get geared up and pack. Woolsey's dialing the gate in twenty minutes."

Kate, who didn't for a second believe that this was the only reason why John had come all the way across the city to find them, lifted one eyebrow and gave him a hard look before nonetheless walking past him and boarding the transporter. Todd made to follow but was stopped by John who actually reached out and grabbed the wraith by the arm to stay him.

Todd started and looked down, staring at the human's hand where it rested on his arm.

Kate stared too.

"Don't worry," John said, turning to his sister and smiling at her reassuringly before rounding on the wraith who was eyeing him as though he'd just grown a second head. "Me and Todd just have to have a little chat."

Worried, Kate tried to protest but John waved the transporter doors closed on her before she could say anything. Sighing, Kate pressed the point on the screen that would take her to the level where her room was located.

Meanwhile, several levels down and still standing outside of the transportation device, John let go of Todd and rounded on the wraith, his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face; the false pleasantness gone. "We have to talk."

Todd glared at the human not at all pleased with his tone of voice. "Concerning?"

John leaned against the wall behind him and openly glared at the alien. "My sister."

The two word response was the last thing that Todd the wraith had expected to hear. "What of her?" he asked wearily knowing that the territory they were about to enter was both unfamiliar and deceptively treacherous. One wrong word could lose him his chance at securing Katherine as his mate and Todd would do all within his power to keep that from happening. He, therefore, had to be most cautious with what he said and how he said it from now onwards.

John eyed the wraith and noticed how, all of a sudden, the predator in front of him looked both defensive and cautious at the same time. Good, John thought to himself before he cleared his throat and got up off the wall, stepping towards Todd and fixing him with a look. "My sister loves you," he began quite pleased to see that, for the second time in as many minutes, his answer seemed to have thrown Todd completely for a loop. Oh, this was fun. "Why, I've got no idea but she does and nothing I say or do is gonna make a difference so, I've got two options."

The wraith eyed him. "Two?" he inquired having thought that the human, were he to become aware of Todd's intentions, would only consider himself as having one and that would be to keep Katherine as far away from him as the human could possibly manage. Perhaps, even going so far as to banish him from the city. It did not matter to Todd however as, regardless of what course of action Sheppard decided to take, his intentions and plans would not change. Katherine was to become his mate with or without the human's blessings, and although her courting would be made considerably easier and less strenuous if Todd could secure the colonel's compliance - or, in the very least, his acceptance - it was not expressly needed. Nevertheless, the wraith hoped that whatever the colonel considered his second choice to be it would be in Todd's favor.

He was not, however, going to hold his breath.

John nodded. "Yes, two," he said, reveling in the wraith's confusion and surprise. It was a rare occasion when he had the upper hand when dealing with Todd so, regardless of the reason why he had it, he was going to enjoy it. "I can either kick you out of Atlantis and keep you as far away from Kate as possible which will not only not work - knowing you you'd find some way to see her - but it'll make her hate me which is really a situation I wanna avoid. Or…"he paused and looked up at the wraith for a moment before he continued. "I could do nothing."

Todd was so stunned he felt as though he might have been physically slapped. "You would not stop me?" he asked, thinking that perhaps he had heard wrong. Surely Sheppard would not be content to stand back and watch, doing nothing to intervene or hinder him, whilst he paid court to Katherine.

John rolled his shoulders. "That depends," he said, looking pointedly at the wraith. "What, exactly, do you plan on doing with my sister?"

Todd stiffened. The tone of the human's voice was accusatory, as though Sheppard doubted that his desires where Katherine was concerned were honorable. The lack of faith the male had in him was exceedingly bothersome."Nothing untoward I assure you."

John shot him a piercing look. "Explain."

The wraith snarled. He did not want to do this, did not want to have to explain to Colonel John Sheppard, in detail, what his plans for Katherine were. However; he knew that if he did not then he would most likely lose Sheppard's willingness to allow his suit for Katherine altogether and that was not something that the wraith was prepared, having so recently won it, to relinquish. Katherine deserved to have her favor curried openly for all to see rather than in secret and shadow in whatever short amount of time he could find to give to her without her brother becoming suspicious. If he was to be given the opportunity to treat Katherine with the courtesy that she was most worthy of then he needed Sheppard's complicity. And if that meant that he would have to give the human a full account of what his actions were to be, then so be it. He would do it for Katherine and for whatever future he was to have with her.

John waited while the wraith thought about what he was going to say but, after a while, got impatient. Tapping his foot on the floor for emphasis, he peered at the wraith expectantly. "I'm waiting."

Todd knew what he wished to say but was unsure as to how to correctly convey it in terms that the human would understand. "I plan to…I should like to…to court her," he explained, settling on the words that Major Lorne had used when he had explained to him what the term 'dating' meant.

John's right eyebrow went up. "Oh really?" he asked, a little bit surprised by the wraith's answer. He'd half expected Todd to say that he planned to make her his mate or something of the sort. He hadn't figured on the wraith actually wanting to date her like a normal person before trying for the home run. In John's opinion, when it came to women, Todd struck him as being the type of guy that got straight to the point and didn't bother with the wining and dining. His idea of courting was probably the conversation he had with whoever it was he was planning on sleeping with while he talked them out of their clothes.

Needless to say, John's mind was not put to rest. "How?"

Todd hissed sharply. "What do you mean how?" he queried, confused. "I doubt that our cultures differ so much in this arena. The methods utilized are surely as common amongst your kind as they are amongst mine."

"Oh, I doubt that," John shot him a look. "We're nice to our women."

That response made the already irritated wraith growl. "And you think that we are not as kind to ours?" he demanded, glaring at the human. "That we do not take the utmost care when attempting to obtain the affections of a female whom we would covet?"

"With a female wraith, sure I can see it," John made a face. "But, Kate's not a wraith. How do I know that you won't just seduce her, sleep with her and then lea-"

"If you value your tongue, you will be silent!" Todd threatened not liking the human's presumptions that Katherine's species should mean that his treatment of her would be anything less than exemplary. "Katherine is worthy of every conceivable consideration and I can assure you that I plan on seeing that she is treated in such a way as to fit her eventual station."

John frowned. Now it was his turn to be confused. "What eventual station?" he asked having not honestly thought that Todd had any plans for Kate beyond fucking her. "What exactly do you think she's gonna be?"

They had finally reached the bottom line and Todd, smirking, was only too happy to answer the human. Based on Sheppard's arguments throughout their by now lengthy discussion, the wraith had managed to grasp that the male thought very little of his intentions for his sister. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this. "My mate; what you humans call wife."

John's mouth dropped open. Sputtering indignantly, he grappled for something intelligent to say. Unfortunately, all he could come up with was a loud exclamation of, "You wanna marry Kate!" which clearly voiced his incredulousness of the wraith's statement. No way Todd had just said that!

Todd inclined his head. "I do, yes" He cocked his head to one side and lifted one brow-ridge. "Why? What did you think my designs for her were?"

Now it was John's turn to be uncomfortable. "Well I…" he stumbled, shifting nervously in front of the overbearing Todd. "I-I thought -"

The colonel's discomfort spoke volumes as did the fact that he was now looking determinedly at the floor and had begun to turn a rather elaborate shade of red. It did not take much in the way of intelligence to understand what the human had been thinking. "You assume that my desire for Katherine goes no farther than her body and what pleasures it might afford me," his eyes narrowed to slits and his nostrils flared, both clear indicators of his displeasure. "You are wrong."

"I…I s-see that now," John gulped even though, truthfully, he didn't see it at all but if saying that he did meant that Todd stopped looking at him like he was plotting various ways to kill him, then he'd gladly say anything the wraith wanted. Saying it didn't mean he believed it. He didn't and it'd be a cold day in hell when he ever did.

Todd took a step towards him. "Do you?" he hissed, his lip curling upwards just slightly as he bore down on the human upon which the tables had just suddenly been turned.

John nodded his head vigorously.

Todd withdrew, backing up so that there was now a respectable distance between himself and the colonel. "Good," he turned his eyes onto Sheppard one last time. "It would be in your best interest to not doubt my affections for her again."

The male shook his head and, with a satisfied hiss, Todd turned on his heel and walked away intent on seeking out his intended to bid her farewell before she departed. Sheppard did not follow and for that, the wraith was grateful. When he reached the control room, his eyes immediately sought out Katherine whom he found to be standing before the gate in the company of the city's director. He advanced and was pleased to see her eyes turn to meet his as soon as she became aware of his presence.

"Katherine."

Kate smiled in greeting and looked up. "Have a nice chat with my brother?" Todd hissed and ground his teeth together. She snickered. "I'll take that as a no."

"Sheppard was very intrusive with his questioning," the wraith offered, attempting to school his expression so as not to betray just how much the human male's inquires had angered him. Were it only Katherine's presence in which he stood he would not have bothered, but Woolsey did not need to know how very much he desired to, at that particular moment, strangle one Colonel John Sheppard.

Kate let out a bark of laughter. "Gave you the third degree did he?" she asked and when Todd looked confused, she went on to explain. "He asked you what your intentions were."

Todd nodded.

Woolsey's ears perked up and he looked at the wraith whose frequent visits, and the reasons for them, had not gone unnoticed. The wraith's eyes were glued onto Kate with an intensity that made Richard Woolsey feel very hot, like he was intruding upon a private moment and so, with a gentle cough, the former IOA bureaucrat turned around and walked away directing his steps towards the control room. He met the colonel at the top of the stairs and, when it looked like the man was about to go and interrupt the wraith and the woman, held out an arm that the preoccupied military man walked straight into.

"Woolsey," John said, looking down and around until he saw who had stopped him. "I -"

Richard Woolsey shot the man a stern look and shook his head, silently commanding the colonel not to interfere. Reluctantly, John stood down and walked away, grumbling under his breath and clenching and unclenching his fists the whole while that it took him to vacate the control room. Satisfied, the director of Atlantis smiled and headed towards his office.

Below, as the stargate stopped spinning and the wormhole was established, Todd stepped towards Katherine and narrowed the distance between them to less than a finger's length. He was aware that it was not entirely proper to be seen in so intimate a stance in the view of so many but, partly due to Sheppard's disbelief of the situation, he wished to make it known that Katherine was to be his chosen and that he was to be hers. Dropping his head towards hers, he hissed in pleasure as she tilted her face upwards towards him and brought her eyes up to his own.

"Until we meet again, my Katherine," Todd whispered gently, lifting his feeding hand so that he could touch her face. Again, he hissed in pleasure as he felt her lean into the caress so that now, the whole of her cheek was pressed flush against his feeding slit. Oh, but she tasted exquisite. He could not wait until she was good and truly his, in all things. It would be a torture to wait until the opportune moment came upon them.

Kate held his golden gaze with her own and lent her head into his hand, feeling how warm his skin was against her own. "Goodbye, Valloran," she whispered using his name because she knew that there was nobody around to overhear her.

Todd's breath caught in the back of his throat and his longed to kiss her, felt the desire well up within him as the syllables of his given name came rolling off her tongue. He refrained, however; because such as that, under so many watchful eyes, crossed the line of impropriety and, as he had told Sheppard, he fully intended to treat Katherine as a lady ought to be treated. He would not stoop to such openly gross public displays of affection as though she were a common whore.

For one more moment Kate let herself stay in Todd's embrace before she drew back and smiled at him. For three seconds they stood, frozen in time, eyes locked with one another's and then Kate turned on her heel and walked through the gate to Earth.

The portal deactivated and Todd felt her absence as though a physical part of himself were missing. Already longing for her return Valloran, greatest of wraith, took his leave from the once lost city.

~xXx~

There were very few times when Kate intentionally threw a fight. Most of the time, unless the person she happened to be sparring with was a fellow NC or Todd or Ronon, she'd come out on top regardless of the amount of effort she did or did not put into the activity. There were certain people however, whom Kate behooved herself to allow to win. Vala was one of them and so it was that, currently, in the smaller of the two gyms underneath Cheyenne Mt., the former goa'uld host and significant other of one Daniel Jackson, sat atop the pinned super soldier who was content to just lay there whilst the older woman handed her not only her ass but a stern talking to.

"I mean," Vala ranted, her hands waving wildly in the air as she berated the woman on whose stomach she was sitting straddled, "What on Earth were you thinking? Were you thinking is the better question because you didn't used to do things like that."

Kate shrugged her shouldered and pretended to play dumb. "Do stuff like what?" she asked innocently.

Vala glared at her. "Oh no!" she exclaimed hotly, poking Kate in the chest. "Do not play that game with me missy, it won't work. I know you. You tend to over think things, just like my Daniel. It's Cameron that comes up with the crazy, half baked ideas that almost always nearly get us all killed. You're supposed to be the level headed one."

Kate snickered and sat up. Vala stayed were she was and ended up in her lap; Kate rested her arms on the woman's knees. "We didn't have time for level headed," she tried to explain, imploring Vala with a look. "We were under attack. It was do or die."

Vala snorted and got up, offering a hand out to help Katherine do the same. "That's another thing," she said, starting in on the younger woman once more. "You had just woken up from a coma after a very traumatic experience. What were you thinking?"

Kate smirked. "Didn't you already ask me that question?"

Vala nudged her in the arm and held the door open for her so that Kate could enter the shower room first. "Well you still haven't answered it yet," she rationalized, picking out a random stall and stepping into it.

Kate took the one next to her and shed her workout clothes before closing the curtain and stepping under the warm, wet spray. Groaning in pleasure — showers in Atlantis didn't exist unless you asked one of the scientists to rig one for you and even then, they didn't work very well — she washed away the sweat from her and Vala's spar and then started on her hair. Squirting shampoo into her hand she decided to try and answer her friend with the only explanation that she could come up with.

"I was trying to think like John," Kate called out over the sound of the two showers and the gurgling of water down the drains. She tilted her head back to wash out the shampoo and then jumped; Vala was looking down at her from over the wall that divided the two stalls. "Yes?"

Vala gave her a reproving look. "Colonel John Sheppard, from what I hear, is worse than our dear Cameron. Why on Earth would you use him as your basis for reason?"

Kate finished rinsing her hair and turned the water off, stepping out of the stall and grabbing for a towel as, beside her, Vala sat down on a bench and waited for her explanation completely unconcerned with the fact that she was naked. "Here." Kate said, handing the other woman a matching white, fluffy towel before sighing and sitting down to begin getting dressed.

Vala wrapped the terry cloth rectangle around her and continued to eye Katherine. "Well?"

Kate sighed. "Didn't Daniel and Cam tell you about me and John after they got back a couple of months ago?"

Vala shook her head. "Tell me what about you and the colonel?"

Kate stopped putting her socks on and looked up. "That he's my brother."

Vala's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She was silent for a moment, her face screwed up into a contemplative expression before, inevitably, she began talking again. "Well," she said. "That certainly explains a lot."

Kate laughed out right. "Oh my God," she giggled, gasping for breath as she tried, and failed, to pull on her nano suit. "I've missed you."

Vala beamed. "I've missed you too," she said earnestly, only just reaching for her own clothes. "Now then," she began again, "Just wait until you see what my Daniel has found. It's…incredible."

Kate quirked an eyebrow. "Incredible huh?" she stood up and dropped her towel and workout clothes in the hamper. "That coming from you must mean it's really something."

Vala shot her a look as she brushed out her wet hair and pulled it into her customary pigtails. "Oh, very funny you," she scolded, turning towards Kate once she was done and starting to push her out of the locker rooms. "Come along," she said, shoving her out the door into the SGC corridor, "Let's go. Mustn't keep Samantha waiting."

Kate shook her head mockingly. "Oh, no, we mustn't, you're right," she turned and looked back at Vala over her shoulder. "I'll race you."

And with that the two girls were off. Kate won, it was only fair seeing as she's let Vala pin her so easily and then sit on top of her while she ranted. Still, both women very nearly trampled Cam as they raced up the stairs, came careening though Sam's office and sprinted into the room that overlooked the disembarkation room.

"Whoa, watch it!" Cam yelled, covering his head and ducking as first Kate and then Vala raced past him. When the coast was clear, he uncovered his head and announced happily to the room at large. "Hey everybody, Kate's back!"

Sam smirked and took a sip from her coffee cup while she rearranged her stack of files. "I can see that," she said, turning to look up at the woman who was breathing somewhat heavily and standing just a little ways off to her right with her hand son her hips. "Have a nice time down in the gym?"

Kate opened her mouth.

"About that," Cam cut her off, leaning on the back of one of the chairs; they were still waiting for Daniel to arrive along with however many books he felt this briefing needed. "How come the first thing you do after getting here is to go off with this one," he gestured at Vala who had taken to sitting on the table, "and hole yourselves up in the gym?" he pretended to look hurt. "I didn't even get a hug."

Kate shot him an expression of mock sorrowfulness. "Aw, I'm sorry Cammy," she said in her best baby voice. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Cam glared at her. "What if you did?"

Kate snorted. "Get over it."

Cam stood up and puffed his chest out. "I -"

"Children, children," Sam called out, cutting Mitchell off. She shot them each a look. "Now sit down and wait patiently until -"

"I'm here!" Daniel's voice announced as the archeologist came up the stairs clutching his customary cup of coffee and about six books which where perched precariously in the hand not carrying the precious caffeinated beverage. He walked quickly over to the table and dropped the tomes onto it before standing back and taking a sip out of his mug. After swallowing, he looked up at Kate. "Hey," he greeted. "How was the trip?"

Kate shrugged, pulled out a chair and sat down. "Short."

Daniel nodded absentmindedly and took his own seat while, around them, Vala - who had gotten off the table - and Cam did the same. Everyone looked expectantly at Sam.

The General sighed. "Okay," she began. "So a couple of days ago SG-11 was on a routine mission to P4X - 284 when they came across what we think is transport of some kind once belonging to the Ancients," she rotated in her seat just slightly and picked up the remote control for the overhead projector. Pushing a button the screen lowered down from the ceiling and the lights turned out. Moments later, the five of them were looking at what looked like a banged up Aurora half covered by a hill.

Sam turned around and looked back out at everyone. "From our initial surveys, the ship itself looks fairly sound but we can't be sure until we actually board it and check it out. Which is why," she looked fixedly at Kate, "We called you."

Kate raised an eyebrow.

Cam answered her silent question. "Captain Richardson is on maternity leave; we couldn't really call her in for this one."

Kate shook her head. "You guys only have one person stationed here that's got the ATA gene?" she looked around and saw both Cam and Sam nod sadly. She snorted. "That's sad."

Cam nodded vigorously. "Oh, it's a damned conspiracy," he explained to her. "Every year, without fail, we get a whole ton of people in with the gene and every year they all get shipped to Atlantis," he sighed, stat back and crossed his arms. "It's not fair."

Kate giggled; Cam looked like somebody had just kicked his puppy.

Sam, too, giggled slightly. "Yes, Washington is secretly plotting against us," she stood up and looked down on her team. "You all have ten minutes to suit up. You'll be leaving in twenty minutes. Dismissed."

The general headed towards her office while the four of them hopped up, filed out and started trooping towards the equipment room. "We're glad you're back, Kate," Cam said as they walked, throwing his arm around the woman walking next to him and giving her a one-armed hug.

Kate smiled. "So am I."

"But don't do it again!" Vala scolded form the back of the group and, as one, they all laughed.

~xXx~

It was a short walk from the gate on PX3 - 783 to the grounded Ancient ship and Kate, upon first seeing it, was reminded vaguely of the time she, John, Ronon, Lorne and Tyler had found Todd's hive in a similar position on the planet where they'd gotten captured by Ford. The only notable difference here was that one, the ship they were now attempting to board was a lot smaller then Todd's hive and two, it literally had an entire mountain on top of it. Needless to say, it had been there a while.

"So," she asked as she and Vala trailed behind Cameron who was trailing behind Daniel who had his nose pressed into the screen of the scanner he was holding as they walked along the ship's perimeter. "What exactly are we hoping to find here again?"

Vala shrugged and flipped one of her pigtails back over her shoulder. "I don't know," she said dismissively. "Any number of things really. My Daniel's not picky with what he finds so long as it's Ancient."

Kate snickered. Ahead of them, Cameron called back to the two women. "You should've been here last month when we were exploring these ruins on P7X -495. Apparently the ruins used to be an Ancient city and while we were scouting around we found what eventually turned out to be an Ancient toilet. Anyway, long story short, the thing kept Danny boy occupied for days."

At this, Kate laughed outright. "I would've paid to see that," she said and then, as suddenly as it had come, her merriment vanished.

Both Vala and Cameron noticed. "Something wrong, love?" Vala asked, eyeing Kate's downturned face out of her peripheral vision. "You got all quiet."

Kate sighed. "It's nothing," she said unconvincingly. Both Cameron, who was now walking backwards so that he could look at her, and Vala shot her looks. She sighed again, this time more heavily. "It's just that you said this happened last month. I was just remembering what I was doing a month ago is all."

Vala, ever the most demonstrative out of the four of them, reached out to reassuringly pat Kate's shoulder. "There, there," her voice soothed. "It's all over now."

Cameron nodded. "That's right," he agreed. "Todd saved you didn't he?"

Kate smiled, the mention of his name causing her mood to lighten considerably. "Yes," she confirmed softly. "Yes he did."

Being male, Cameron missed the look on her face and turned back around to walk straight as their little expedition continued onwards. Vala, on the other hand, didn't.

"So," the former goa'uld host said, her voice pitched to an almost giggle. "Tell me about your Todd? Daniel says that he's the scariest thing he's ever seen and Cameron says he's ugly. What do you think about him?"

Kate let out a deep breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding. "Okay, first off, he's not my Todd," she explained although, in the back of her mind, she realized that this wasn't entirely true. In all actuality it probably would be politically correct to call him her Todd given what he'd taken to calling her recently.

Vala made a noise that could be considered a kind of sing-song disagreement. "That's not what I heard. I heard that he isn't nice to anyone other than you and that you're the only one he ever listens to. That sounds an awful lot like he's yours to me."

Kate blinked rapidly and rounded on the woman walking besides her. "Where did you hear that?" she demanded.

Vala shrugged. "Oh, a little birdie told me."

Kate made a face. "This little birdie wouldn't happen to be named Jack would it?"

Vala shook her head. "No but I'm sure he knows the dynamics of you and Todd's relationship same as everybody else. It's not a secret you know. "

Kate chuckled but said nothing knowing that Vala's little birdie - who she strongly suspected was Cam since Jack was out of the picture - would have a heart attack if he knew what kind of relationship she and Todd really had. Turing to ask Vala a bit more about who her source was, Kate was cut off before she could even open her mouth.

"That's it, I found it. I found a way in!"

Daniel's enthusiasm hadn't dulled one iota in the entire time he'd been a member of SG-1 and the archeologist was now positively hopping up and down as he danced happily in front of what Kate was going to assume was an entrance to the ruined ship. "Great," she called out somewhat less enthused then her former teammate. She turned towards Vala. "That never gets old."

The elder ebony haired woman nodded vigorously, a grin plastered over her face as she gazed at her mate. "He's very excitable, my Daniel. One of the many reasons I love him."

Cameron snickered as he and the girls caught up to the twittering Daniel and examined the large crack the elements had made in the hull of the ship. The crack was their way in and, after poking his head inside and making sure that nothing nasty was going to jump out and eat them, Cameron gave them a signal stating that all was clear and lead the way inwards. The bouncy Daniel went next followed by Vala and then finally Kate who took up the rear. Inside the air was stale and smelled strongly of dust. Kate coughed and looked around.

"Looks like we're in the engine room," she commented, squinting as she looked around. She turned towards Daniel. "Which way?"

Daniel inhaled and fought back the urge to cough as he looked down at his Asgard scanning device into which the schematics of the ship were currently being displayed. "This way," he said after a while and the team took off down a corridor on their left. This led them into a hallway and, after they'd gone up one or two levels, into a large cavernous type room whose ceiling Kate could not see. It looked like one of the hibernation chambers inside of a hive.

"Well, isn't this fun," Cameron said contentiously as he turned about in circles. "So far we've found lots of dust, a spider web or two and a huge empty room," he finished his third revolution and turned towards Vala and Kate who were still hovering on the fridges of the chamber just outside of the door. "Mission accomplished; let's go home."

Daniel growled. "Just because we haven't found anything in the first ten minutes doesn't mean that there's not something useful here," he argued, glaring darkly at the back of Cameron's head. "You always do this. You're worse than Jack."

Cameron smiled; he looked quite pleased with himself. "Oh yeah, I'm worse than General O'Neil," he looked at Kate. "Do I get a cookie?"

Kate rolled her eyes and stepped into the room. "I doubt it," she said, walking over to him. "If anything you probably get a -"

Her words trailed off as suddenly, as soon as she'd come into the room, lights, instruments and all sorts of other things flared to life and, in an instant, the cave like chamber was awash with light. Blinking to adjust her eyes, Kate pushed past the little white lights that were doing cartwheels in front of her face and glanced around.

What she saw made her jaw drop.

"Holy Shit."

Surrounding them were rows upon rows of Lantean stasis pods not unlike those that had been found on the Aurora. Looking around, Kate lost count after she got to three hundred. Each and every one of them had an Ancient inside of it.

Daniel was so excited it looked like he might start to hyperventilate. "This is…this is…I…this…WOW!"

Vala and Kate exchanged amused glances. Cameron started to approach the nearest pod. "Hey guys," he called, gesturing them over to his position. Once they were all gathered he pointed down at the stasis pod's occupant. "This one's alive."

Kate frowned and moved over to the pod next to Cameron's. She peered inwards and glanced briefly at the life sign reader just to the right of the pod's mount. "This one's not."

Cameron stepped back and started to go down the row, shining his flashlight onto the pods one by one. "Fan out," he instructed. "Find all the live ones."

Kate looked at him. "What's the plan once we do?" she asked hoping against all hope that he wasn't about to suggest that they wake them all up.

Cameron shrugged. "We'll take the live ones back to the SGC, hook 'em up to our Ancient defrosting machines and then let them thaw," he stopped before another live pod and quickly marked it by drawing an X in the dust on the pod's casing.

Kate made a face of utmost contempt. "Why the hell would we want to do that?" she wanted to know as she passed by yet another dead pod. "We don't even know -"

"Look," Cameron interrupted her. "I know that you don't like the Ancients as much as we do but the fact of the matter is that the chance to talk to live ones is too good of an opportunity to pass up. We'll take the live ones back to SGC and thaw them out. Period, paragraph end of sentence and if you don't like it then you can hop on over back to Atlantis once we get back."

Kate scowled but bit back the retort she wanted to make. Unfortunately for her, she was on a mission with perhaps the two biggest Lantean/Ancient sympathizers in the whole universe. Trying to tell either Daniel or Cameron that waking up a whole bunch of frozen Ancients was a bad idea would get her into a whole heap of trouble so Kate, wisely, kept her mouth shut. Things, she could already tell, were gonna get bad and something told her that they'd need her around when it all went south.

They always did.

With this in mind, Kate didn't voice another word of complaint as she, Vala, Daniel and Cam continued to go over each row of pods one by one to look for survivors. They found seven and, after calling in an extraction team to come and help them, disconnected the live pods from the ship and carefully transported them to the SGC.

~xXx~

Light.

Noise.

Sound.

Bright.

Cold.

Awake.

Alive.

From the deepest pit of nothing, she began to feel her body awaken and her mind revive its self after such a long slumber. Tentatively she tested her limbs starting with her arms and then her legs. When the sensation of moving hit her, she opened her eyes and blinked up at the bright lights that lit up an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar place. A bolt of panic stole through her and she tried to sit up only to find herself unable to do so. Reason wove its way back to the forefront of her mind and, as soon as it had come on, the panic bled away. Stilling herself, she focused her breathing and attempted to lift herself up. The action took supreme effort but, once she was sitting upright, she cleared her throat and asked out loud to the room at large the one question that sat at the forefront of her mind.

"Where are we?"

Her question was barely audible and her voice was scratchy from lack of use. She sounded horrible and the one who answered her did not sound so pleasant either.

"I do not know," she turned and squinted, the figure on the bed next to her sharpening and becoming clearer. It took a moment but, in the end, the person's visage become clear and she could see that it was Bellatrix.

She swallowed in an attempt to wet her throat so that her voice could return to its normal octave and tone. "How much time has elapsed? Do we know?"

Bellatrix shook her head, her short, spiky black hair jerking with the motion. "No we do not," she said, her voice weighted with worry as she glanced over her shoulder at the others who had not yet woken. "We know nothing."

The woman sighed heavily and swung her legs over the side of the makeshift bed that she had woken to find herself reclining on. Upon farther inspection the bed was revealed to be one of the platforms used to awaken those that had been put into hibernation. She frowned and looked past Bellatrix, her eyes alighting on the faces of the others. Her father was there as well as her brother Tobias, Mathis, Nicodemus and Methuselah. All were breathing, their chests rising and falling rhythmically, and all of them lay reclined on the same waking platform upon which she now sat.

And yet, the stark walls of the room about them were very clearly not of Lantean design. Wherever they were, the peoples here had access and a clear understanding of their technologies but were obviously not fellow Alterans. She frowned, the situation was quite odd if not slightly disturbing. At the very least it was a comfort to know that, as alien as the chamber looked, they had not been awoken by their enemy the wraith.

Bellatrix watched her make an assessment of the room. "The people that hold us, they seem to have mastered our technologies," the older woman cocked her head to one side as she studied her red haired companion. "What do you think their purpose for waking us is Andromeda?"

The woman, Andromeda, shook her head slowly. "I do not know," she let loose a breath that seemed to stretch on forever. "Perhaps, in time, someone will come and tell us the reason for which we have been brought here."

"Wherever here may be," Bellatrix muttered, casting another look over her shoulder. "When do you think they will wake?"

Andromeda opened her mouth.

"With your chattering, sooner rather than later I should think."

Both women's heads jerked towards the new voice. It was Methuselah and while the words he spoke were harsh, his tone was not. As always, the elderly engineer was in good spirits and in a good humor. Both women smiled.

"Greetings upon waking, old friend," Andromeda said, nodding towards him as he, like her, struggled to sit. It took the elder more time than it had her to manage the task and, once he was upright, his grey-blue eyes turned towards his former student.

"Andromeda," he looked at her, gazing at her from beneath hooded eyes. "It is good to see you well. Have we any idea how long we have been in stasis?"

Bellatrix shook her head towards him just as she had done to Andromeda. "No, none. We know nothing of where we are or who brought us here other then they seem to be able to harness our technologies and, I think, that we are underground."

Methuselah frowned and looked at his surroundings, noting the table upon which he sat. "I can see that," he looked up at the low ceiling and the matching grey walls. They did not look to be carved of any natural stone and instead looked to be of some sort of composite. "Hunnn," he grunted, returning his eyes to the two women. "At least we do not appear to be in the organic surroundings favored by the traitors."

"Thanks be for small wonders," Bellatrix said softly, sighing. A movement caught her attention on the edge of her vision. "Andromeda," she called out to the younger woman nodding towards the movement. "Your father, look."

Andromeda did as she was bid and, upon seeing that her father was indeed about to wake, tested the steadiness of her legs. Finding them stable if somewhat weakened, she nonetheless hobbled over to the table upon which her sire lay. Reaching out, she grasped his hand and held it in her own, squeezing as she saw his body move again. "Father," she spoke gently, stooping so that she lowered her face more towards his. "Father, do you wake?"

Tanis' consciousness swam back into awareness and fought through the darkness that surrounded him as he heard his daughter call out to him. Struggling, he opened his eyes and focused, forcing his gaze to become clear. "Andromeda?"

Andromeda nodded and once more squeezed her father's hand.

Tanis responded and surged quickly into a sitting position, feeling a wave of dizziness wash through. Perhaps he should not have arisen so hurriedly but then, it was well worth the effort for now he was eye to eye with his youngest child. Her concern for him was palpable and he responded in kind by reaching out a hand to cradle her neck and bring her head down so that he might press a kiss into her forehead.

"It is good to see you well," he whispered, releasing her. As she stood back he slowly looked about the room. "Tobias?" he asked his mind, now knowing that his daughter was safe and whole, curious as to the state of his son.

Andromeda opened her mouth to answer but was saved the effort of responding by the subject himself who choose that movement to not only awaken but join the conversation.

"I am here, father," the young man announced before splitting off into a tirade of curses. "Where are we?" he asked once his slew of profanity had creased. "For what reason were we awoken?"

Tanis did not know what answer to give to his boy and, looking at his sister, knew that his daughter did not know the answer either. Nor did Bellatrix or Methuselah. "I do not know," he confessed hollowly. "I am sorry that I do not know more than this."

Tobias scowled and sat up, wincing as the movement made his already painfully throbbing head throb that much worse. "Well," he said, looking about. "We are obviously no longer on our ship and we are also obviously not in some wraith infested local. If we were it would not be so warm as it is in here."

"Nor would the walls be made of composite stone," Bellatrix observed, glancing around once more. "As I said to Methuselah, we are underground; I am almost sure of it."

Tanis inclined his head. "A plausible deduction," he returned his gaze to Andromeda. "Are there any others?"

Methuselah was the one who answered. "Mathis is still out cold behind you," the elder shook his head. "It is not so odd that he is the last to wake. That boy always could slumber through the most abhorrent things."

Andromeda fought the leer that came to the corners of her mouth and threatened to twist them upwards at the mention of her husband's sleeping habits. They had not married for affection but rather because it was a match that her father had approved of. Their union was a farce and while she was bound to him still, they were wife and husband only in name. In feeling, they hated one another. It was a pity to her that he was here with them at all. Would that he had been left behind on their ship away from her.

His sister's feelings towards the one that was bound to her were not unknown to Tobias who was the only one in the room who caught Andromeda's automatic discomfort at the mention of Mathis. In an effort to ease her suffering, the younger man drew himself up off of the table he rested upon and walked over to were his brother-in-law lay. Reaching out, he moved to shake the man awake only to have his wrist caught before he could so much as lower it towards Mathis' face. Looking down, he saw his intended target glaring upwards at him.

"Mathis."

The reclined man sneered and sat, still holding tightly to Tobias' left arm. "Tobias," his glare deepened. "Still attempting childish revenge are we?"

Tobias pulled his arm free and openly glared at the last one of their party to wake. "Always with you," he growled out contemptuously. "I do not suppose you know what is going on or where we ar -"

"Tobias."

Tobias grew silent at his sister's call and turned. Across the room from them, a door had been opened and four individuals had entered; two females and two males. The older looking female had blonde hair cut warrior short while the younger one had long, ebony hair and unusual colored grey eyes set into a stone cold face that betrayed nothing. The two men were of the same height and build, hair cut warrior short like the older woman the only difference in attire being that the one on the left wore ocular devices that sat on the bridge of his nose. They all guessed that they were used to help him see. It was he that stepped forwards first.

"Hello, glad to see that you're all awake."

The seven of them stared at him. He was speaking in their common tongue which was not something that they had been expecting. His accent was odd and not at all familiar but, besides of that, they could understand him perfectly.

Tanis stepped forwards. "Forgive us," he began un-accusatorily, he was a military man by nature but had been trained in diplomacy as it was almost always a better option and only rarely went wrong. "But for what reason have you brought us here and woken us from our stasis?"

The one with ocular devices opened his mouth to speak but Andromeda interrupted him.

"Where, exactly, is here?" she asked, curiosity rife in her tone. A glance from her father told her that she had overstepped her boundaries. "I apologize," she said, mentally scolding herself for her interruption. "It is just, I am curious as to where we are. This room," she gestured around her before she let her eyes fall back on the four newcomers, "It is most strange to me, to all of us. Please, can you not first tell us where we are?"

The one with glasses once more opened his mouth to speak but this time was delayed by the grey-eyed woman.

"You're on Terra."

Andromeda blinked and stared at the woman. Of all of them, she was the most difficult to read. The one with glasses seemed eager to speak with them, the other man and the older woman were calm and unassuming but this one, this young woman was as cold and hard as polished stone. There was accusation lying in the depths of her stormy eyes and the very look of them made Andromeda wary of her.

Afraid.

The raven haired woman seemed to be made purely out of violence incarnate not unlike another individual that Andromeda had once known. He was long gone from here, far away amongst other stars but still, the similarity in the intensity of their gazes struck her as something so familiar. Which is why she knew that, out of all of the four individuals that had come to greet them, it was this woman that needed to be feared the most - for she was the most dangerous; the most deadly.

Tanis, like his daughter, caught the similarity in the gaze of the woman to that of his greatest foe. She was like him in so many ways: stance; intensity of look; the way she held herself; the cast and tilt of her head as she looked upon them in unveiled disdain. All totaled it made him dislike her instantly. Still, he could not dismiss the words that she spoke and, upon comprehension of them, he looked at her and held his eyes to hers steadily. He had not backed down from that one and he would not back down from her either.

"Terra," he repeated, coming around the table he had woken upon and stepping towards her. "That is not possible. The planet was abandoned, it's portal buried. You are lying."

Kate didn't flinch although Mitchell, Daniel, and even Sam did. Lazily she held the eyes of the Ancient that had apparently taken up the task of asking all the questions, obviously the leader. She smirked, totally unaffected by his accusation. "The stargate you left behind was buried. The goa'uld brought their own."

Tanis' eyebrows shot up. She knew of the goa'uld and she had correctly called the portal a stargate rather then any of the other miserable permutations of the word he had heard uttered by various other peoples here in the mother galaxy. Still, just because she knew of the parasites and knew the correct translation for the portal did not mean that she was correct about their location. Terra had been abandoned, the humans seeded there by pervious generations of Alterans that had lived before his time would have vanished and become extinct without his race there to guide them. What she claimed could not be.

"As you say, woman," Tanis said, taking another purpose filled step towards her hoping to intimidate her with his advance. He was disappointed when she did not so much as flinch. "Still you lie. There is no possible way that we are on -"

Kate gave into the urge she had to wipe the condescending look off his face and punched him. Her fist made contact with his jaw and he flew backwards, stumbling into the two female Ancients who scrambled to catch him and stop his fall. Satisfied, Kate drew back and looked down on him in triumph. God, that had felt good.

"Major Sheppard!"

Kate turned, glaring hard at the clearly un-impressed Cameron who stood behind her. "Yes?"

Mitchell stared at her, floored. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded, gesturing down at the Ancient who was slowly getting back to his feet with the help of the two women. "What'd he do to you?"

Kate growled. "He was talking to me like I'm five and my elevator doesn't go all the way to the top floor," she ground out, angry that her former team leader had automatically taken the Ancient's side rather than hers. She let out another snarl. "You heard him! Don't tell me you didn't because I know -"

Cameron stepped towards her. "I know you don't like them but you have to keep your feelings to yourself. You can't just go around punching people that you've only just met. You -"

"Colonel, that's enough," Sam called, turning and eyeing both her officers. She looked at Mitchell first. "Cam, you know Kate's got more of a reason to hate the Ancients then we do so just let her alone. They've done more shit to her then they've done to you so try and be sensitive to the fact that she just might know them better than you do seeing as she lives in Atlantis and you don't."

Cameron looked shame faced but held his tongue. He badly wanted to point out that everyone in Atlantis had a kind of backwards view of the Ancients and seemed to have lost their awe of the race altogether. The gate builders were just people to the folks over in the Pegasus and that bothered him; at least while she was here Kate could at least pretend not to hate them all blindly. He sighed.

"Fine," he bit out tersely. "Just, don't do it again."

Kate hissed and crossed her arms, muttering something under her breath.

Cameron glared at her. "What was that?" he mocked. "Sorry, I didn't catch it. Could you just repeat -"

"I said, _pudorus tu_," she said angrily. "It means 'fuck you'."

Mitchell's eyes scrunched up. "In what language?" he demanded, looking back over his shoulder at Carter who shrugged, Daniel who looked just as confused as he did and the room full of Ancients. They were all looking at Kate oddly almost like they'd understood her. He turned back to her. "Seriously, what the hell kind of language are you speaking because I've never heard -"

"How it is possible, girl," Tanis interrupted the man that was yelling in a language that neither he nor any of his crew understood. It sounded guttural and harsh but was of little importance. The language the girl had used, however, was. "That you can speak profanity in the tongue of traitors."

Daniel frowned. "Excuse me," he ventured before Kate could reply. The Ancient leader turned towards him. "What do you mean by the tongue of the traitors? Who are the traitors?"

Tanis opened his mouth.

"He means the wraith Daniel," Kate said, her tone dangerously low. Once more, the focus of the entire room shifted towards her. "Him and all the other Lanteans have it in their heads that the wraith betrayed them thus, the term traitors."

Comprehension dawned on the aerologist just as the leader of the Ancients apparently reached the same conclusion and exploded.

"You know to call us Lanteans, an identifying term used only by those that would betray -"

"Oh shut it you," Kate interrupted, rounding on the guy she's just recently punched. "Don't try and tell me they started the war because you and I both know it's the other way around. You started it, they retaliated. And with that superiority complex that all you guys seem to inherently have, you had your heads so far up your asses that by the time you realized that you were actually loosing it was too late. It's your own damn fault that you lost and I find that quite amusing."

Tanis glared openly at her; unbeknownst to him, his daughter smiled smugly. She was beginning to rather like this young woman.

Tobias stepped forwards to relieve his father of the task of speaking to these people before he became too angry and possibly did something that he would later regret. The war with the wraith was a sensitive subject to his sire. It was best if they reverted back to their original topic of conversation or else they could possibly make enemies of these people before their questions had been answered. "Please," he began, employing the neutral tone that his father had first addressed them with. "Forgive my father, just answer us this; where are we? What is this location?"

Kate scowled and snorted. "I already told you. You're on Terra. Believe me or not but that's where you are."

Tobias turned towards her and leveled his gaze to hers. Behind him, his father made a noise of anger but Tobias belayed the inevitable onslaught by speaking again quickly. "Then tell me this, for what reason were we brought here? What plan do you have for us?"

Before the raven haired woman could speak once more, the older woman stepped forwards. "We found your ship while on an exploratory mission to a planet we've designated P4X - 284. Upon gaining entrance, my team," she paused and nodded to the two men and the young woman before she continued, "found a large chamber in which there were several hundred pods. You seven are the only ones out of those hundreds that were still alive. Discovering this, we disconnected you from the ship and brought you back here."

Tobias stilled and a collective gasp filled the room. Behind him, Bellatrix began to shake while his sister went to her to comfort her; her husband then, if what these people said, was dead. She would never see him again.

"No."

Swallowing, Tobias turned back to the blonde woman. "What, then," he said calmly, as calmly as he could, "Is your plan for us? What will you have us do?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, that's kind of up to you." The Ancients all, collectively, blinked at her. She sighed and began again. "We brought you here because we hope that we can learn from you but also because we wanted to save you. Our planet is open to you and you may either choose to live out the remainder of your lives in our world or you can integrate yourselves into the off-world operations of this base. It's completely up to you."

Tobias had not expected that and neither, it would seem, had any of the others. The grey eyed girl's obvious resentment of them aside, they were being treated as allies and friends rather than as prisoners. He turned back to all those of his crew that were as of yet, still living. It was saddening to think that they were the only ones left. "What say you?" he asked them knowing that while it was clear to him which action he wished to take, he could not expect them all to wish to take such a course as their own. "What should we do?"

It was his father that stepped forwards, focusing his eyes on the elder woman. "I think it would be best Miss…?"

"General Sam Carter," Sam supplied for him before adding, "It's a military rank. I'm a commander as are both Kate and Cam. Daniel's a civilian."

Tanis nodded. "I am Tanis, Supreme Commander of what was once Atlantis' military fleet," he gestured backwards at his son and then at all of the others in turn. "This is Tobias, my son and also a commander under my command. My Second and Third officers Nicodemus and Mathis. Bellatrix is a medical practitioner as is Methuselah and my daughter Andromeda is an engineer; one of the best."

Each of them nodded towards the four as they were introduced before Tanis spoke again. "I think it would be best, General Carter if me and mine were to first learn of your operation, of its purposes and goals, and learn of your world before we make a decision. If that acceptable to you?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, more than understandable given the circumstances," she stepped back and gestured at Daniel to open the door. "If you'll follow me. My medical team needs to run some tests on each of you and then we'll see about getting you settled into some quarters. We'll hold a short introductory briefing this evening and tomorrow, circumstances permitting, we'll see about taking you all off base to see a bit more of our world."

Tanis nodded towards the General in gratitude before he allowed himself and his crew to be escorted from the room.

~xXx~

"Did you have to punch him Katherine?"

Kate smirked and looked down at the coffee she'd been nursing for the last past half hour. She and Vala were sitting at a table outside of her favorite coffee shop on the aptly named Shopping Ave. It wasn't a real street but rather a fake one that had been built right down the center of the largest shopping center in the Springs which had been designed to look like the main street of some small town. Specialty stores lined both sides of the 'street' along with a couple little mom-and-pop bistros, a café or two and a couple dozen other hole-in-the-wall type shops. The whole center had been designed to look like the main street of some nameless small town and it was a favorite proving ground for tourists and residents alike. It was also where Sam had decided to take the Ancients so that they could learn about Earth and all she had to offer.

Vala peered at the woman now staring contemplatively at her vanilla latte. "Well?" she asked, gently prodding Kate for the answer she had yet to give. "Was it absolutely necessary?"

Kate sighed and looked up, smiling at Vala dryly. "Yes, it was. Why?"

Vala let out a heavy, dramatic sigh. "Because my Daniel is very angry at you for it. He seems to think that you're judging them unfairly; he's very pro Ancient if you'll recall what with his history and numerous ascensions."

Kate snorted. "Yeah, that's the understatement of the century," she took a sip of her latte before putting it back down and leaning back in her chair. "It was…satisfying. You should've heard his nose crunch."

Vala opened her mouth to respond but fell silent as a shadow fell across the two women. Both turned and looked up, their eyes alighting on Andromeda.

"Yes?" Kate asked, making sure it was evident to the Lantean woman that she had interrupted them.

Andromeda was not fazed. "Your obvious displeasure that I am here will not entice me to go away," she began, looking down upon the woman that she had been told she could address as 'Kate'. "You delighted in causing my father pain."

Kate steadily held the Ancient's gaze. "I did," she said curtly. "He deserved it."

Andromeda laughed and easily slid into the seat opposite that of Kate. Folding her hands on the small, round table, she let her eyes betray their amusement as she gazed back at the human woman. "Oh, I do not dispute that he did," she said, watching as both women looked first at each other in confusion and then at her in a very similar manner. "You are surprised that I support your actions?" she questioned.

Vala nodded vigorously while Kate simply leaned forwards to study her opponent. "Yeah, a little," she said slowly, her eyes narrowing. "He's your father and all; I'd have thought you'd be pissed."

Andromeda flippantly rolled one of her shoulders. "Oh, I believe you will find that I am not in the same mind as those that I travel with."

Vala squinted. "What does that mean?"

Andromeda smiled. "It means that we are of different minds, my father and I," she looked pointedly at Kate as she said this before turning to the one called Vala. "I was wondering, if I might speak to Major Sheppard alone. I promise that I will do no harm onto her. I simply wish to have a private discussion."

Vala's eyes widened and she stood, clutching her hot chocolate in both her hands as she looked down on first Kate and then the Ancient. "Ah, right," she muttered as she backed away from the table. "I'll just go and find my Daniel then…"

And she was gone.

Kate fixed her gaze on Andromeda. "Talk."

Andromeda was not having it. She did not want to be enemies with this girl, woman, as her father had decided to be. Kate, in the short time she had known her, had mastered her curiosity so that the engineer found herself enthralled by the woman. Standing, she looked down on her reluctant companion and held out her hand in a friendly gesture, inviting her to rise with her. "Come," she beseeched, "Walk with me."

Kate stood and followed the Ancient's lead. They walked for almost ten minutes, neither uttering a sound before Andromeda ducked into a dimly lit store that seemed to be geared towards the mystically inclined. Kate turned to her and shot the woman a puzzled look. Andromeda simply began to walk the isles, lazily trailing her hands along the shelves. After a few minutes of Kate watching her, she joined her. Both women came to a stop in front of a large case displaying a variety of finely crafted athemes.

Andromeda spoke first. "Tell me," she said carefully, her eyes darting back and forth between the displayed weapons and the woman hovering so intently besides her. "What know you of the wraith?"

Kate's answer was a cautious one. "A lot."

Andromeda smirked and lifted her face from the glass case to look squarely at the younger woman. "Your caution reminds me of a wraith I once knew. He did not trust me when first he met me just as you do not trust me now. He was the most guarded individual that I have ever met," she paused and dropped her eyes for a moment before lifting them again and fixing them onto Kate's face. "You remind me of him, in more ways than one. I oft thought of him as violence personified. The aura of danger that he wore was palpable, a terrible and wonderful thing to see. You are like him. Dangerous and yet addictively alluring. I wonder if, perhaps, you and he are not both the same in some way. Two halves of the same whole perhaps?"

Kate kept her face impassive but her mind was reeling. Todd, Andromeda was talking about Todd, she had to be. Kate thought back to the first time she had met the wraith and how she had told him to his face that she thought he was violence incarnate. If the wraith that Andromeda was talking about wasn't Todd then Kate would eat her shoes. "Perhaps," Kate answered, her voice deceptively calm, no trace of her inner emotions coloring it. "I've not met many wraith."

Andromeda smirked, the corners of the mouth twisting upwards. "But you have met _some_ of them," she stated, knowing that she had found at least part of the answer she had been looking for. She leaned towards the woman and whispered, "You have been to our stars have you not? Answer me again, how much do you know of the wraith?"

Kate knew she'd been caught. She's just as soon admitted that she'd been to the Pegasus and Andromeda had caught it, she's planned this. Resolutely, Kate squared her shoulders and turned on her heel, preparing to walk away.

Andromeda's voice stopped her. "We are not all the same, us Lanteans," she called out, smiling as Kate's retreat stopped. "Not all of us fought for Atlantis' glory during the war."

Kate rounded on the woman and glared at her, her eyes narrowed. "What do you want from me?" she demanded hotly, tired of playing games.

Andromeda sighed. "Forgive me," she said, honesty leaching through in her tone of voice. "I mean nothing by what I say but I had to know."

Kate let out an exasperated snarl. "Know what?"

"If you believed in Atlantis' cause or in the wraith's."

Kate was suddenly leery again. "And?" she asked, worried about where this conversation was apparently going.

In an effort to reassure her, Andromeda offered her a smile. "You are not in awe of us as the others are," she put forth her conclusion. "Your Daniel, Colonel Mitchell and even General Carter, they all see us as being more great then you yourselves but you, you see us as nothing so wonderful. You show open disdain for us and have not tried to hide your derision for me and mine since our introduction," she paused and then, on impulse, reached out and took Kate's hand in her own, clutching to it tightly. "I thank you for that."

Kate stared. "You what?" she stammered, shocked. "Why?"

Andromeda gazed at her sadly and let go her hand. "Because we are not worthy, I assure you, of the praise your people seem to be so very willing to give us. We have done nothing to earn it and it is refreshing to find one such as yourself that is capable of seeing past our intelligence - which often times blinds others into thinking us better when we are most certainly not - to our many faults; wide and varying as they are. Not unlike the wraith. They, too, lost their awe of us after knowing us for a time. It is why, when the council called for us to war with them, I refused."

Kate blinked, at a loss for what to say. A humble Ancient wasn't something she ever thought she'd see. "I -"

Andromeda let loose a sigh and began to once more lazily walk down the rows of merchandise that she neither knew the purpose of nor cared to learn. Kate followed her and, after taking several steps, she continued speaking. "I was drawn into the war regardless of my preferences. My father, Tanis, was supreme commander and I, as his dutiful daughter, was expected to do my part and put aside that which I believed in order to support my father's view point. On the outside, I did as was expected of me but inwardly, in secret, I acted the opposite. My position afforded me a great deal of information and I pursued it, passed it along to those that I believed we, with our war, were wronging. They used it and they won. It was my intention all along."

Kate stared at Andromeda's back. "You were on the wraith's side?" she could barely believe it. "Seriously?"

Andromeda nodded absentmindedly and then turned around to look at the younger Kate once more. "I tell you this because, as I said, you remind me of a wraith that I once knew. He was the greatest of friends to me and, I believe, you shall be like him in that as well," she stopped and looked keenly at Kate. "Am I wrong?" she asked slowly. "Should I have not told you this? Should I take it back?"

Kate shook her head. "No."

Andromeda smiled. "Then, I will ask again. How much do you know of the -"

"What do you want to know?"

The Ancient's grin broadened. "I do not know," she said as they exited the shop and continued walking down the street. "Tell me something, something that perhaps you think I do not know. "

Kate considered this and scanned her brain looking for a nugget of information that she could claim to know that Andromeda might not. She smiled and then answered, "He likes dark chocolate."

Confused, Andromeda frowned and looked side long at Kate. "Who?"

Kate tired to hide her smile and failed. "The wraith you said I remind you of. He likes dark chocolate."

Andromeda stopped walking. She had known from the conviction in Kate's voice that she knew in detail that of which she spoke when she had confronted her father the day previous but she had not thought, not plausibly, that the human woman would know of or would have met Valloran. "You know him?"

Kate, too, stopped walking and turned back to look at Andromeda. "Yeah," she said and then made a face. "Or, at least, I'm pretty sure I do." She eyed the ancient. "Let's see. He's about this tall, had pretty wild hair that I've never seen him comb and a tribal sort of tattoo around his left eye that sort of looks like a starburst if you squint." She cockled her head to one side and studied the clearly shocked Ancient. "That sound like him?"

Andromeda nodded slowly. "Yes," she said resuming her walk. "That is an accurate description of him."

Kate smirked. "Yeah, thought so," they continued down the street back towards the coffee shop. "We call him Todd."

Andromeda snorted at that. "Todd?" she questioned, repeating the odd sounding name. "What sort of name is that?"

Kate shrugged. "Well, when we first met them, the wraith were an unknown to us. For the first couple of years they were all just nameless monsters and we, admittedly lumped them all together into one generalized identity. My brother's the one that met Todd first, while they were both being held captive by the same guy. Anyways, after meeting him we learned that the wraith can be individuals. My brother named him Todd so we'd have something to call him. He answers to it, which surprised me the first time I read his file because he didn't seem like the type but yeah, I'm pretty sure he likes it."

Besides her, Andromeda nodded. In the short briefing that she and the others had attended the evening previously, it had been explained to them how these Terran humans had come to find and then inhabit Atlantis. Their ongoing conflict with the wraith had been also covered briefly, however, there had been no mention of Valloran nor any other individual wraith that she knew of. "Tell me," she began, looking once more to her left at Kate's profile. "What roll does Todd play in Atlantis? Has he ever been to the city? Do you allow him any freedoms?"

Kate snickered. "Oh, we left his involvement with us out of the briefing on purpose. Usually when our new recruits watch that video there's a whole segment on Todd but we sort of skipped that part of it last night for you all's benefit. We didn't think you'd be too happy with us if we told you that we let the wraith responsible for sinking the city in the first place to stop by whenever he damn well pleases and walk around all over the place unguarded. Your dad would probably have had a heart attack."

Laugher bubbled up from Andromeda's throat and she smiled wildly at Kate. "Yes, I can see that happening," she quieted and went back to her questions. "So, he is allowed to roam as he pleases? Does he oft time stay with you and yours? Do you work with him often?"

Kate nodded a yes to both inquires. "We see more of him then I'm sure my brother would like to, more so lately than we ever have before. He's got his own room even, but he doesn't usually stay over for the night much. Usually he's just there during the day or when he needs our help with something."

The Ancient inclined her head before frowning and taking another side long glance at her friend. "What do you mean in 'you have been seeing more of him as of late than you have before'? Have your endeavors with him increased so greatly since the attack?"

Kate shook her head. The attack on Atlantis by the wraith that had happened over five months ago now had been covered at the briefing even though Todd's participation had been left out. Her curiosity was founded, but Kate wasn't so sure she wanted to tell her just how much of and why Atlantis, and she in particular, had seen Todd so often lately. She didn't think she was ready for that confession yet. "No," she said eventually, "He's just been around a lot since he -"

"There you two are!"

Kate and Andromeda stopped walking and turned around. Daniel and Tobias were coming towards them. The girls walked forwards to greet them. "What's up?" Kate asked the bespectacled archeologist. "Lost us did you?"

Daniel frowned. "Vala said she left you two to talk over an hour ago," he looked down at his watch for emphasis. He looked back up. "Anyway, it's time to go back to base. Sam sent us to find you."

Kate sighed. "Well you found us," she looked at Andromeda who looked as unhappy as she felt to have been interrupted. She turned back to the boys. "Alright, let's go."

Happily, Daniel turned back around and started off down the street. Andromeda followed and Kate made to but was stopped but Tobias who stood in front of her. "What?" she asked, her left eyebrow raised in question.

The Ancient bowed towards her and held out his arm in invitation. "May I escort you?" he asked, his eyes alight with fire as he gazed at her.

Kate sniffed. "No," she said, brushing past him. He looked startled but quickly got over it and hurried to chase after her. Kate quickened her stride and caught up with Daniel, striking up a conversation so that Tobias would have to interrupt them if he wanted to ask to 'escort' her again.

Andromeda smirked as her brother fell into step besides her and began to sulk. "Let it go," she chided him. "She is obviously not interested."

Tobias scowled. "I shall simply have to try again at a later date."

His sister snickered. "I believe that if you should like to try once more you shall receive the same answer. She does not want you."

This was not what Tobias wanted to hear and so he marched past his sister, heading his steps purposefully towards their transport. Behind him, Andromeda shook her head slowly and thought back to all that she had learned today.

~xXx~

"General Carter."

Sam looked up. She was in her office reviewing the mission reports from the past week before they were forwarded to the big wigs up in Washington and Dr. Lam was at her door. Putting down the file she'd been reading through, she set it down on her desk and gestured for the medical examiner to come forwards. "Caroline," she greeted informally. "What've you got?"

Doctor Caroline Lam nervously extended a folder towards the base's commander. "Nothing good," she said as General Carter took the file from her and opened it to the first page. "I really hope I'm wrong about this."

Sam took the offered file and opened it, scanning through the medical information and coming to the conclusions at the bottom. Her eyes widened and she looked up, suddenly fearful. "You're certain about this?"

Lam nodded. "Unfortunately. I ran the tests three times because I kept hoping I'd get a different result but it's affirmative. The results are accurate."

Sam sighed and stood up, reaching for the phone on the corner of her desk; not the red one. Picking it up, she barked and order into the receiver and then hung up, turning towards the doctor as she did so. "What do you need to prove or disprove this?" she asked.

Lam shrugged. "I need to do a cranial scan. X-rays couldn't hurt either. Either way, we need to know."

Sam inclined her head. Moments later, the security team she'd ordered showed up outside her door. "We have a problem," she informed them, already heading out of her office towards Daniel's lab. "Come with me."

The head SF saluted her and made a series of gestures to his men before falling into step behind General Carter.

"What do I do!" Lam yelled out down the hall as Sam and then a squad of marines filed out past her.

"Be ready in the infirmary to run the necessary test," Sam called back, her pace urgently fast. "We'll bring him to you."

Lam nodded and turned around, scurrying quickly back to her medical ward and to her equipment, barking out orders of her own to her staff. God, she really hoped she was wrong about this.

~xXx~

Bellatrix was confused. "So please, explain this to me again," she asked, cutting Dr. Jackson off mid sentence. "How is it that so many of you are able to operate our technology? We implanted safe guards -"

Daniel began again, more slowly this time. "We devised a gene therapy to artificially treat those without the ATA gene. Those that are treated either gain the ability to use your technology or they don't, most do though which is why -"

"That is very ingenious of you," Methuselah imputed, genuinely impressed. So far in their learning of these humans, some of whom were descendants of themselves, while others were simply a more evolved issue of the humans he had known had been put on Terra long ago, it had been revealed that they were truly an ingenious lot. He and Bellatrix were unabashedly impressed even if Tanis, Nicodemus, Tobias and Mathis were less so. Andromeda was receiving instruction into their ways from another source, the woman named Kate with whom the engineer seemed to have found some kinship, while they had been grouped together in Dr. Jackson's lab to listen to his many lectures covering a variety of topics. Truly, these humans were fascinating. The things they had accomplished, and in such a short amount of time. It was astonishing.

Tanis thought otherwise. His mind was on something else entirely: Atlantis. Since having discovered that these humans had found the city and raised it, he had known that he had to get back there, had to finish what had been left undone when he and the others had fled. The humans were at war with the wraith who, from all that he had gathered, still thrived. That they breathed at all was an agony to him — one he wished to undo. The wraith were to be finished and Tanis would be the one to do it if only he could find a way to return to the city.

Andromeda was occupied elsewhere and so, while Methuselah and Bellatrix sat stilly and absorbed all that these humans would say, Tanis, Mathis, Nicodemus and Tobias sat in the back of the large room plotting. They had to convince these humans to return them to the galaxy that they had taken to calling 'Pegasus'. Only once they were there amongst their own stars once more could they finish their war and have their way.

The wraith would be undone. Tanis would see to that if it was the last thing he did in this world.

"And so," Daniel went on, winding down to his conclusion. "That's why we can -"

"Daniel, sorry to interrupt but we need to talk to Mathis."

Daniel looked up. Sam and about six heavily armed marines were standing in his doorway to his lab. He frowned. "Ok, sure," he said slowly, putting down the book he'd been reading from. "Sam, what's this about?"

Sam turned to look at him. "It could turn out to be nothing but, there was an anomaly that appeared on Mathis' blood work." She turned towards the Ancient in question. "We need you to come with us."

Mathis stood. "And if I do not?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "It's not something that's open to discussion. You either come with us willingly or we'll take you to the infirmary by force."

The Ancient leered. These humans thought very highly of themselves but in reality they were nothing more than sheep to be herded. They could mimic the understanding and intelligence of greater beings than themselves, but they could never achieve it for themselves. Just forcing himself to be around them made him sick. "You cannot force me to do anything."

Sam's face remained impassive. "Try me," she said, taking a step towards the Ancient. He looked back at her but said nothing. She began again. "So, are you coming willingly or not?"

Mathis hissed, his lip curling up as he remained motionless. "No. I am no prisoner that you can bend to your will, human."

Sam was about to post a response when she saw the Ancient's eyes flash and then glow brightly before dying and returning to normal. She felt fear grip at her heart; unfortunately, it would seem as though Dr. Lam's initial tests were dead on.

As Mathis' eyes flashed, Daniel yelped and jumped backwards, his eyes wide and unbelieving. "It's not possible!" he yelped frantically.

Sam shook her head. "Apparently it is," she said before sending the signal to the SF's to capture the goa'uld-infected Ancient. "Take him."

Methuselah and Bellatrix had backed away from him as had Tanis, Nicodemus and Tobias, so that Mathis stood alone. He was not afraid, he was two great beings to their many weak selves. He would win and so he let them come. It was over quickly and the guards that had been brought to subdue him were no longer of any threat. Maliciously, he turned towards the woman who had been foolish enough to think that she could force him to submit to her.

"Your ignorance to my power is your fault, human," he said darkly, a little laugh coloring his tone. "It was your mistake and it cost you."

Sam snickered. "Oh," she said slowly. "I've got one more trick up my sleeve."

Mathis frowned and opened his mouth to inquire what trick she thought she had that would conquer him when the girl, Kate, appeared suddenly followed by Andromeda. He leered. "This is your trick?" he laughed. "She will fail same as these," he gestured down at the stunned marines.

Same turned to Kate. "He's got a snake in his head," she explained bluntly. "Take him down."

Kate smirked and turned towards the Ancient that she'd just gotten permission from her CO to pound on. "My pleasure," she hissed sadistically, coming towards the arrogant snake-head/ unascended asshole.

Mathis was unfazed. "What can you do to m-"

Kate was quick as she brought her weapon of choice, her lotlorian blade, up and quickly sliced both sideways and down, splattering Mathis' blood around the room. The Ancient yelped in pain and charged her. Kate held her ground and waited. When he got near enough she planted her right hand on his chest in much the same manner as she had seen Todd do while she'd been a runner, which knocked the Ancient off his feet. With her superior strength, she picked him up off the ground and slammed him down into the floor. Mathis let out a hiss of pain as his eyes flashed once more. He grappled at her hand trying to dislodge it but Kate quickly stopped his attempts when she lifted up her dagger once more and brought it to within inches of his throat.

"He's down," she announced, her eyes hard as they glared at her captive. "Where to you want him?"

Sam looked down at the scene before her and let out a heavy sigh. "Take him to the brig." Kate nodded and hauled Mathis up off the floor, marching him out of the lab and down the corridor to the left. Sam turned back to the room at large. "I'll call the tok'ra, tell them we need an extraction."

And with that, the general was gone.

Andromeda surveyed the mess of a room and turned her eyes questioning towards her father. "Did you know?"

Tanis shook his head. "No, daughter, I did not."

Having gotten the answer she wanted, Andromeda took her leave and went to go and find Kate. Behind her Bellatrix and Methuselah began to speculate along with Daniel about how Mathis had become infected. Silently, Tanis listened, his own mind working furiously. He knew of the goa'uld, knew of their strengths, and also knew that no parasite could infiltrate the mind of an Alteran without invitation. There was something else there, something that he was missing.

"Father?"

Tanis looked up, his eyes seeking out his son's inquisitive ones. "What is it?"

Tobias came closer to his sire so as to not be overheard by the others. Nicodemus followed. "Father, _did_ you know?"

Once more, Tanis answered in the negative. "No, I did not but…" he trailed off and looked around him at both his second and his son. "Perhaps we can use this."

Nicodemus frowned. "How?" he questioned, eyeing his commander. "How can we manipulate this to be of use to us?"

Tanis considered this. "You know as well as I that he must have invited the parasite in, otherwise it would never have been able to overpower him. Our minds are too advanced. There must have been a strategic reason why Mathis would do such a thing, and if we can discern as to what, then we might be able to return to Atlantis after all."

Tobias took a sharp gulp of breath inwards. "And destroy the wraith."

Tanis nodded. "Yes," he looked about him once more and quickly noticed that Bellatrix and Methuselah were absorbed in their theories with Dr. Jackson. He returned his gaze to the others. "Come, while they are unawares. I would speak to Mathis, know his reason and then, then we may see how to use them to our advantage."

As one, both Tobias and Nicodemus nodded and followed Tanis stealthily out of the room. Unknown to them, Andromeda stood in the shadows, her back pressed to the wall, her ears perked and ready. She had heard everything and, knowing what she must do, took off down the corridor to find Kate.

~xXx~

Kate's strength had disrupted Mathis' equilibrium, but it had been quickly righted again once she had deposited him in what was to be his cell and left him there to rot. He knew that he would not have long to wait before Tanis would come to him in whatever way was available to him. His commander would come seeking answers and Mathis had them prepared for him, had had then prepared for him since he had first taken the beginning steps down this road. It was the only way and he would make Tanis see that. He had to make him see.

It was the only way.

"Mathis."

The incarcerated Ancient looked up, his eyes alighting on his commander, fellow officer and Tobias. He smiled. "You have come."

Tanis nodded and stopped before his cell. "Yes, I have come," he said. "The humans are all occupied discussing how it is you have come to be infected but I already know. You chose this did you not?"

Mathis nodded. "I did."

Tanis cocked his head to one side. "Why?" he inquired. "What purpose does having a parasite within you serve?"

Mathis smiled and stood, walking towards the bars of his cell. He stopped when he was directly in front of his commander and father-in-law. "Because the parasite, while being bothersome, has all the information of its entire race within its memory. Through it, I have learned. Learned how to be rid of the wraith."

Tanis came closer. "And how do you plan on achieving this?"

Mathis' smirk festered. "Do you remember Janus's device, the one that did not work?"

Tobias snorted. "Which one?"

His father glared at him to quiet him before turning back to look at Mathis. "The attero device?"

Mathis nodded. "I know what went wrong. I can, with the parasite's help, make the necessary arrangements so that the device becomes liable."

Tanis wet his lips, the anticipation of putting an end to the wraith filling him with pleasure. "And you are certain that you can make it work when even Janus could not? You know this for fact?"

Again, Mathis nodded. "It will be done."

Tanis stepped back, his mind working. "According to the humans, the attero device was destroyed but, from what I can tell, only the secondary device was terminated. The primary one is still intact," he looked up and fixedly held Mathis' gaze. "If we can release you, can you manage to return to Pegasus without assistance?"

"The humans are foolish if they think that their portal is the only one capable of reaching our home stars," Mathis said contemptuously, hating his captors for their ignorance. "If I am released and I can reach their portal, then yes, I can travel the distance back to our stars. Finding the device will not be an issue, as I merely have to find where it is not to know where it is," he looked up at Tanis. "You must provide a distraction for me so that I can reach their portal or all of this will be for not."

Tanis nodded. "We will do what we can," he vowed and then turned to Nicodemus and gave him a nod. His second officer came forwards and began to work his wonders on the lock that held Mathis encaged. It was not long before he was able to undo it and their comrade and last hope was once more free.

"Go well, Mathis," Tanis beseeched him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Do what you must for all of our sakes and -"

"Hey you, stop!"

Tanis and the others turned to find, not only Kate, but also Andromeda and many others standing behind them. They were all armed and, as his eyes traveled over them, he heard Mathis hiss from behind him.

"You whore!" Mathis screamed, coming towards his wife. "You have betrayed us! You -"

"I betrayed you long ago, husband mine!" Andromeda leered, lifting up her borrowed firearm and aiming it at her dearly beloved's chest. "It is simply time, I think, for you to know it!"

Mathis snarled in rage and ducked to the left as Andromeda fired. The bullet missed and the possessed Ancient took off running down a corridor towards the room where the portal was housed. He heard others chasing after him but kept running, pushing and shoving his way past those that thought to confront and stop him. He made it to the control room unharmed and began to work at the portal's controls. Sounds erupted behind him and, just as he finished the subroutine to override the system's barriers, he was pulled back and way from the control panel to be found once more in the grip of the one called Kate.

He hissed. "You are strong for a human," he acknowledged, ducking under her arm as she swung at him and crouching as the blast from her energy weapon sailed over his head and impacted the glass behind him. It shattered and, after it had all fallen, he leapt through the opening down into the portal room proper. Kate followed him and, as he ran towards the already activated wormhole, he could hear her breathing form behind him. She was close and he had no doubt that she would follow him through the gate to the planet he had imputed as his destination. He quickened his stride and did not stop running once he had made it through. As predicted, she came through behind him along with Andromeda his traitorous wife. Together both women chased after him as he led them in a circle away from the gate through the woods. When he was certain that there was enough distance between them, he headed back to the gate and began the dialing sequence.

Kate and Andromeda cleared the brush just behind him with only enough time to see him press the bulb in the center of the DHD and then sprint towards the gate. Coming up to the spot where he had been but moments before, Kate looked down and memorized the coordinates before it was shut down. Cursing in whatever language came to her, she growled upwards to the stars before turning around to look at Andromeda.

"He dialed Pegasus," she said flatly. "A planet called Mariot. I didn't know that there were any other gates here that could -"

"This planet is the one to which he came after the fall of Atlantis," Andromeda supplied, breathing heavily. "We did not return to Terra as your people thought. We came here," she felt her breaths beginning to even out and she looked at her friend. "I am sorry," she said.

Kate cursed again but made herself calm down in the next breath. "It's okay," she assured the Ancient. "At least we know where he's going. We'll just have to meet him on the other side."

Andromeda hissed. "Why do I believe that this is what my father wanted?" she looked over at Kate. "You will be talking us with you back to Atlantis yes?"

Kate nodded. "Your dad is gonna tell us what his grand plan is whether he wants to or not and then we're going to do whatever we can to stop your husband."

She nodded. "My father will not break so easily," she commented. "He is strong."

Kate glowered heatedly at the ground. "We'll see how strong he is after we lock him in a room with Todd, leave him alone and turn off all the cameras."

Andromeda snickered. "Yes, that method might prove to be useful," she sighed. "But first, we must return to Terra and tell the others, your General Carter, colonel Mitchell and Daniel, what is happening."

Kate inclined her head and walked towards the DHD and began dialing.

~xXx~

"So, what's the plan?" Mitchell asked, looking around the briefing room table at the persons assembled there. Kate and Andromeda had gotten back an hour ago and filled him and Carter in on what was happening. To say that they were worried was an understatement. They'd managed to get at least part of what the plan was off of the security camera that'd been in Mathis' cell block when he'd been talking to Tanis but, other than hearing the word 'Attero device' and the sentence that followed where they'd all learned that there was another one, they collectively had squat.

It was bothersome and now, Tanis, Tobias, and Nicodemus were tied up, bound, handcuffed and gagged on one side of the table while he, Carter, Daniel, Vala, Kate and Andromeda sat on the other. It was like playing chess and the three bad ancients didn't have any tells for them and the one good Ancient to go by. Mitchell was starting to see, however, why it was that Kate hated them all so much. If she decided that she wanted to punch Tanis in the jaw right this very minute, _he_ wouldn't stop her.

Daniel didn't look like he would stop her either in fact, the archeologist who normally thought the Ancients walked on water was glaring at the whole lot of them more dangerously then Mitchell at ever seen the space monkey glare at anything before — and that included Ba'al. All in all, it had been a very bad day.

Kate sighed. "The plan is that I'm going back to Atlantis and you all," she looked around the table, "Are coming with me."

Mitchell jerked his head towards the three stooges that had literally released the hound so to speak. "What about them?"

Kate turned her head slowly and gave the three bound and gagged ancients a withering glare. "They're coming too. We have to get them to talk."

Daniel shook his head. "I hate to be the one to say it but," he looked at Kate. "I don't think that's gonna work."

Kate hissed. "Oh it'll work," she grinned sadistically. "Torture is usually a good motivator."

Daniel felt himself go pale. "H-how exactly are you gonna torture them?" he asked, almost afraid to know.

Kate's evil grin got bigger, wonder and more terrifying. "Todd."

Mitchell and Daniel looked at each other and, in unison, gulped.

Sam drummed her fingers on the table. "How do you know he'll help us?" she asked. Kate's plan was solid expect for her reliance on Todd the flaky wraith. The general knew that he wouldn't give them jack-diddly-squat if he didn't get something out of it in return. "He'll want us to give him something and, frankly, right now we've got nothing he wants."

Once more, Kate simply grinned. "He'll do anything I ask him to," she said confidently, eyeing Sam out of the corner of her eye. "Trust me."

The look in her eye was something dark and dangerous, deadly and foreboding. Sam knew then and there that if Kate was sitting here telling her that she could get Todd to torture somebody at her whim then she was telling her that because she could. They were going to Atlantis, they were going to call Todd and get him to come to the city and then they were going to use him to figure out what the hell kind of fucked up plan Tanis and Mathis had come up with.

The Ancients, were definitely screwed and, looking at them now from across the briefing room table, Sam couldn't help but feel just slightly sorry for them. Todd was bad enough on a good day when he was offering to shake somebody's hand. Sam had never seen him on a bad day, but she was pretty damned sure that Kate had. Kate had probably seen a lot of him that he kept hidden away from everyone else. The mission report that had come in from after Kate'd been brought back as a runner came flying to the forefront of Sam's mind. She didn't know details but she knew some of what had happened and she knew that Todd had killed quite a number of wraith in order to keep Kate safe.

Major Sheppard had asked Sam to trust her in regards to Todd and, looking at the determined set of the woman's eyes as she gazed at her, the set of her jaw and the way that she held herself as she sat, cold as stone, in her chair, Sam did.

The Ancients were so screwed.

* * *

**A/N:** As stated before at the bottom of every chapter in season 7, reviews are the only way that fanfiction writers get paid. I'm so broke right now it's not even funny so brighten my day and pay me by telling me what you think of the story I've served up and prepared for you. I'll see you all next time. Thank you and cheers!


	2. Mutatis Mutandis

**A/N:** Here you are my pretties, a brand new sparkly chapter for you all to enjoy. The squeaky-cleanliness is all thanks to the ever so lovely LantienLady without whom this work would not be so good as it is. Anyways, as always, I hope that you all enjoy this latest adventure and if you do, please tell me so. Reviews are how fanfiction authors get paid so put a penny in my cup and make my day. Cheers!

* * *

**Episode II: Mutatis Mutandis **

Everything was backwards. Even with things being as they were, Tanis had expected some sort of salutation from the humans upon his return to Atlantis. But no, the greetings they had received had been cold — their own offers of salutation rebuffed and their general presence looked upon with scorn and disdain. It did not make any sense, and Tanis, for one, was angered by it. His return to the city should have been a joyous one — a victory! And yet, after a very short briefing in which the humans currently residing in their city had made certain that he and his kith understood that they held _them_ to blame for the current set of circumstances, he, his son and Nicodemus had been escorted from the control tower down to the very bowels of the city — where they had promptly been incarcerated.

Guards were stationed at the doors and the full measure of the security systems within the prison had been activated. He and the others were left to wait while the humans retreated and made plans among themselves on how best to stop Mathis and save the wraith.

Nothing was as it should be.

~xXx~

Since, in the end, they decided not to call on Todd to come and torture information out of the Ancients, Sam, Woolsey, John and Weir had all decided that the first thing they really need to do was call a meeting. So, they put the ancients in interrogation, locked them in with Ronon and Kate, and then summoned everyone else to the briefing room. At the moment, the oblong room was packed with people and, as Sam looked about the enclosed space, she couldn't help but smile at the diversity: Major Lorne, Captain Cadman, Teyla, McKay, Colonel Sheppard, Woolsey, Dr. Weir, herself, Colonel Mitchell, Daniel, Vala, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Methuselah were arranged haphazardly around the long conference table. It was quite a sight to behold. The only thing missing from their set of oddities was Todd — and maybe a couple more of his wraith.

"So," Woolsey began as, out of the corner of his eyes, he watched General Carter scan the room. He cleared his throat and folded his hands on the table. For once, he didn't have a plethora of files stacked neatly in front of him. They were flying this one blind and, as much as he didn't like it, he'd just have to deal with it. "What do we know?"

Mitchell threw up his hands. "Not a whole hell of a lot," he said scornfully, leaning back in his chair. "The damned Ancients are talking."

Sam leaned forwards. "We know that, whatever their plans, it has something to do with a second Attero device," she sighed. "But, other than that, Mitchell's right; we have nothing. We won't know more until Ronon and Kate complete their interoga-"

"We're done."

The room at large twisted in and/or looked up as both Ronon and Kate walked grimly into the room. Since there weren't any more seats left, the two interrogators remained standing and prepared to tell the room what they'd found.

John looked at his sister and teammate. "Well?" he asked impatiently. "What'd you get?"

Ronon grunted. "Not much."

Collectively, the people sitting down at the table all frowned. Kate stepped up.

"But we got enough," she said, surveying the relieved expressions that were now filtering across more than half of the faces currently giving her their undivided attention. "At the very least we know what the general plan is if not all the details."

Daniel frowned. "And what is the general plan?"

Kate took a deep breath. "Mathis got infected on purpose. Since the Ancients have more of their brain turned on than we do, him having a goa'uld in his head's a lot different than what we're used to seeing. Mathis is in complete control and he's using the symbiote in the same way that the symbiote usually uses its host."

Everyone at the table made faces of disgust, even the Ancients. "That is horrible," Bellatrix said, her voice trembling. "What could he possibly hope to gain from such an action?" she looked around, her eyes showing the others around the table her confusion. "Where is the logic?"

Ronon grunted again. "The goa'uld had something he wanted so he invited it in and then took it over."

Bellatrix blanched and wrapped her arms around herself. Never would she have thought Mathis to be one so depraved that he would resort to using his body and sharing his mind with such a lowly creature just to achieve his goals. It was not right.

Methuselah agreed with his colleague. "I too, do not understand," he said slowly, eyeing the standing man whom he had been introduced to as Ronon. "What knowledge could Mathis hope to gain from cohabitation with -"

"Apparently the goa'uld knows where Janus went wrong," Kate deadpanned. The room fell silent and all eyes turned to her. She breathed deeply. "Tanis and Nicodemus didn't say anything but Tobias started talking pretty fast when Ronon threatened to shoot him in the foot and then work his way up. Mathis took the goa'uld in because this particular goa'uld is somewhat of an expert on Ancient and Asgard technology. Using what he knows of the Asgard, it's figured out how to not only make the Attero device work but also how to make it work better."

McKay scoffed. "You mean he's figured out how to make even more of a giant mess?" the scientist looked appalled at the thought. "How could that damned thing get any worse?"

Andromeda sighed. "The primary device is larger and disrupts on a greater scale than the secondary platform that you and your team destroyed," she glanced about the room and felt no small amount of guilt for being the one to inform them of this. "The device that Mathis seeks, if he truly is able to correct Janus' error, will be capable of causing insurmountable destruction. He means to wipe out the wraith once and for all."

Kate growled. "Well," she said bitingly, her teeth clenched. "We'll just have to stop him then."

Mitchell eyes her. "Why?"

Kate rounded on him, her eyes bright despite the fact that they'd turned almost black. "What do you mean why!"

Cameron cowered. Gulping, he looked back up at his furious former teammate. "Well…" he began slowly, his voice shaking slightly. "It's just that you've been trying to get rid of the wraith for over five years. If Mathis can get the Attero device to not blow up stargates when you turn it on then why not just let him -"

"BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE ANY MORE RIGHT TO PLAY GOD THAN THE GOA'ULD, THE ORI OR THE FUCKING ANCIENTS!" she screamed. Around the table, nearly everyone jumped. "We do _not_ get to decide which races are good and which ones are bad and who gets to live or die. It's not up to us and the majority of the wraith haven't done anything wrong!"

Mitchell blinked, gulped and held back the retort he'd been about to make.

Daniel didn't. "What about the cullings?" he asked, turning towards Kate who seemed to be unnaturally defensive when it came to the wraith. "Or any of the other atrocious things that the wraith have d-"

"The cullings were an Ancient's idea not the wraith's and it was thought of as a way to fix a multitude of problems," Kate announced, her jaw set, her arms crossed and her eyes blazing. "They were never meant to have gone on for this long."

Daniel shook his head. "But they're still happening. The wraith still -"

"What do you mean it was an Ancient's idea to start the cullings?" Mitchell interrupted, sitting up suddenly and glaring upwards at Kate. "That's crap! I call bullshit on that one. It -"

"It is true."

SG-1's illustrious leader trailed off and turned to stare at Andromeda. The Ancient held his gaze unwaveringly. "Come again?"

Andromeda pulled herself up and sat regally in her chair, her back stiff and straight. "It was not the wraith that devised the feeding method that has evolved into what you and yours call culls. Kate is correct. It was one of us that first considered harvesting humans from overpopulated worlds to be used as nourishment for the wraith. The process solved a number of problems such as -"

"Such as what, exactly?" Mitchell demanded, shocked and feeling mildly betrayed that the Ancients - the _Ancients_ - had been the ones to come up with such a horrible idea. It went against everything that he'd come to think they stood for. "Whose dumb idea was it to start -"

Andromeda pressed her lips together into a thin line. "Mine."

Mitchell blinked as, around the full circumference of the table, all the others gasped.

"Andromeda," Bellatrix whispered in a hushed voice, turning to look at her friend in incredulous horror. "Surely not? How could you -"

"Because it was the right thing to do!" Andromeda said harshly, her emerald eye alight with much the same fire that burned in Kate's grey ones. "You know as well as I that our kind thought very little of the humans they seeded on various worlds. We considered them our lesser, little more than creatures for us to study. Very little thought was put into where they were placed and during the war it came to my attention that more than half of all of our human seeded worlds were overpopulated; their ecosystems unable to support such large numbers of them. They were starving, dying. I did not see the harm in implementing such a course of action as it both alleviated the strain on their environments and gave the growing population of wraith a viable food source. It was what was best and you, as a medical practitioner, should be able to see that!"

Bellatrix sat still, stunned, while, besides her, Methuselah worked through all that Andromeda had said. "Then it is true, the mutterings that flew about during the war concerning your allegiance," he eyed her. "You fought against us."

Without shame, Andromeda nodded her head once jerkily. "I did."

In the wake of her confession, the room fell silent. No one spoke until finally, John decided that they really needed to get on with it. "So," he said lamely, looking around the room. "How about we call it a day for now?" Nobody moved. He took a deep breath and went on. "Tell you what. I'll just go call Todd and get him to tap his intel since I'm pretty sure the Ancients didn't tell you where this second device thingy is?" He looked at his sister. When she gave her head a small, controlled jerk downwards he took that as confirmation that he was right and stood up.

"Okay," he clapped his hands together. "Wrap it up people and take some time," he pointed behind him, "I'm just gonna…"

John didn't even finish his sentence before he bolted out of the tension filled room and made a bee-line for their Todd phone. Footsteps echoed behind him and he turned to see Sam following him. He slowed down and then stopped to wait for her. "Some meeting huh?"

Sam rolled her eyes and nodded, falling into step besides John as they walked through the corridors towards the west pier. "Oh yeah," she said sarcastically. "Lots of fun. We should do it again soon."

John snorted. "Something tells me that the next time we all gather it'll be worse," he glanced at her as they stepped into the nearest transporter. "Can't wait to see what happens when we put the Ancients and Todd in a room together."

Sam made a face and winced. "You can control him right?" she asked, suddenly worried about the whole endeavor. The transporter doors opened and they stepped out, turning left down another hallway. "I mean, if it comes down to it and you need to? You can call him off right?"

John shook his head in the negative. "Not a chance in hell," he informed the general but, at seeing the look on her face, added, "My sister on the other hand, all she's got to do is say jump and Todd'll ask how high. I may not be able to control him but she's got him wrapped around her little finger. It's disgusting."

Sam shot him a look. "What do you mean?" she asked. She'd known that Kate seemed to have a greater sway over their wraith ally than anyone else but she'd never have figured on her having the kind of total control that her brother said she had. Todd had always struck her as being the type of person that gave out orders and not the type that took them.

John made a face and then tried to explain what, exactly, he'd been trying to get at. "I mean, that Kate's got a hold of Todd in more ways than one. He listens to her, takes her advice and genuinely trusts her but, it's not because they're good friends."

The general frowned. "It's not?" They had reached the west pier and Sheppard was already booting up the long range comm. system that they used solely to contact Todd the he-never-answered-anyways-so-what-was-the-point wraith.

John grunted and opened his mouth to answer but was saved the effort as, in front of him, the console beeped and Todd's image popped up on their screen. "Well hello."

Sam was impressed. Despite still being a bit confused over the apparent dynamic shift between Todd and Kate, she was surprised that the wraith had responded so quickly to their call. During her tenure in Atlantis, and because she's made it a point of reading up on everything 'Todd' since she'd left, he'd either not answered at all or had gotten back to them at some later date. She's never seen him pick up _this_ fast.

The wraith eyed the human who was not the one that he had been hoping to see when he had noticed the incoming message to his hive from Atlantis. "Sheppard," he said tersely, his voice not quite a growl. "What do you want?"

John glared at him. "Nice to see you too," he mocked, crossing his arms and sighing. "Look," he started. "We've got a situation here -"

"When do you not?" the wraith asked insultingly. John's eyes narrowed.

"Shut it you," the colonel commanded the wraith who just looked haughtily back at him with a smug looking smirk on his face. "Anyways," John continued. "We need you to tap your intel and trust me," he said quickly before Todd the infuriating wraith could interrupt him again, "It's in your best interest to just do it."

Todd growled. "And why is that?" he hissed. "I do not think that you are in any position to be telling me what is or is not in my best interests Colonel John Shepp -"

"There's another Attero device and, unless you want all of your hives to go boom, you'll shut up and do what I say."

In the background, Sam couldn't help but grin at the display. Honestly, watching John and Todd talk was almost always amusing. They both tried so hard not to be friends that it was funny.

Todd's eyes narrowed to slits. "There is a second what!"

John smirked in triumph at having won this round and gotten the upper hand. "You heard me," he told the wraith who was now visibly pissed where before he had just _sounded_ angry. John inwardly did a little happy dance. He did so _love_ to rile Todd up. "Anyways, there's more but I'll wait until you get here to give you the full scoop."

The wraith snarled, his fists clenching and unclenching as he wished fervently that he could reach through the communication portal and strangle the irritating human that was, unfortunately, his beloved's brother. "And what makes you think that it is I that shall be coming to you?" he demanded. "I am rather busy at the moment and do not have time to entertain you and all of your numerous problems. I will make enquires and forward any useful information I gather to you. But I will not be visit -"

"That's too bad," John said slowly, his voice dripping sarcasm. He shrugged and then added flippantly, "Guess I'll tell Kate that you won't be stopping by any time soo-"

"Katherine has returned?" Todd interrupted the human, his irritation bleeding away at the mention of his chosen.

John grinned. "Yep," he sighed and then looked back at the wraith who now, dare he say it, looked quite eager about something. John's stomach did a back flip and he pushed down the urge he had to barf. "But I guess you won't get to tell her how much you missed her since you won't be stopping by -"

"I will be arriving shortly," came Todd's crisp reply before the line went dead and the screen turned black.

Smiling impishly, John turned around and faced the slack jawed and staring General Samantha Carter. "Well," he said slowly, stepping away from the screen and stopping before her. "That was easy."

Sam blinked. "How…" she shook her head. "Never mind, I don't want to know," she sighed and stood back so that she could follow Sheppard back up towards the inhabited portions of the city. "So," she began after they were three corridors over from the comm. room. "How long do you think it'll take him to get here?"

Once again, John smirked. "Oh, he'll be here by the time we get back to the gate room."

Sam frowned. "Seriously?" she asked, incredulous. She snorted. "Even given his mood and the fact that he did a complete three-sixty in two minutes I think it'll take him a little longer than that to get here. He doesn't usually travel by gate does he?"

John shrugged. "He's been using it a lot lately."

Sam looked at him. "What do you mean 'lately'?" she frowned. "Just how much has he been here since the attack?"

John sighed. "Well, since we got Kate back, he's been here damned near every day like damned clockwork."

Sam's frown got deeper. "Why?"

John let out another sigh — this one much more epic-sounding than the last. There really was no way he could say this and make it sound good but it had to be said. "He's been coming to see Kate."

The general's frown didn't go away. "What do you mean, he's been coming to see Kate?" she asked, perturbed that she wasn't getting a straight answer out of the man. "Why -"

John made a noise in the back of his throat that betrayed his reluctance to admit everything to her about what was going on. "He's been…he's here to…he…" they'd entered the gate room by this time and, as John had predicted, Todd the wraith was already there, ringed in by marines that dissipated as soon as they saw their CO. "Oh look," he said, calling Sam's attention to their visitor so that he wouldn't actually have to answer. "Todd. Told you."

Sam looked pointedly at him from out the corner of her eye and shot him a look that let him know that this discussion was far from over. Falling into step with her fellow Air Force officer, they approached the wraith at the same pace and speed. Coming to a stop in front of him, she looked up and nodded in greeting. "Todd," she said curtly. "Glad to see you made good time in getting here."

The wraith hissed and looked down on the fair-haired female. "I had said that I would be here shortly," he said, turning his gaze onto Sheppard. "Did you not believe me?"

John gave a noncommittal shrug of one shoulder. "Ehhh, usually your version of 'shortly' is more than," he looked down at his watch. "Ten minutes."

Todd snorted. "It was important to me that I arrive here quickly. Delaying my departure would only have -"

"Why can't you just cut the crap and admit that you got here as fast as you could because you want to play tonsil hockey with my sister?"

Sheppard's interruption grated on his nerves almost as much as whatever he had said did. Todd had been working with the humans of Atlantis for well over five years now and he still had not mastered all of their idioms. Not that he had tried particularly hard but, it had behooved him to at least try to discern the meanings of their various sayings and terms of phrase. "Translation, Sheppard?" he inquired heatedly, making sure that his displeasure was known. "You believe that I traversed such a distance so hurriedly as there is between my hive and your fair city — why?"

John glared at him. "Because you wanna to see my sister," he ground out through clenched teeth. Angrily, he crossed his arms and scowled at the now smirking alien. "Why do you always have to be so damned difficult?"

The wraith rolled his shoulders. "Katherine does not seem to think that I am — what do you say? — overtly difficult to put up with."

The colonel's fists clenched. "Well, that's because my sister's in love with you now listen up," The wraith was still smirking as though he had won something, which was only making John that much madder. "Here's how this is gonna work. You're gonna trot on down to our 'you-phone' and call up one or two of your little wraith buddies — the fortress commander and your son for starters — and you're gonna get them to come here. At which time they will bring with them all that you've got on our problem. We will have a meeting and we will go over it and you will _not eat_ the Ancients that we woke up, unfroze and brought here because we need them to stop the other Ancient that's got a goa'uld in his head," he paused and looked up at Todd the still irritating but no longer smirking wraith.

He sighed. "Now go," he said, stepping back and holding out his arm towards the corridor that led off towards the indoor park that had suddenly become his sister's favorite place to be. "Kate's that way in the woods with Vala. They're having girl talk but I'm sure she won't mind the interruption if you're the one doing it."

While not fond of being ordered to go somewhere even if the destination was favorable to him, Todd held his tongue and stalked past the human male stiffly, his steps and thoughts already focused on reaching his Katherine as quickly as he was able.

John watched him go, wishing ardently that he could just shoot him and get it over with.

Sam cleared her throat. "Tonsil hockey?" she inquired watching as John's head whipped around towards her, a deer-in-the-headlights look plastered across his face. "There something you want to tell me?"

Having forgotten that Sam had been standing there the whole time, John now suddenly became very interested in the floor. "It's a long story," he informed her meekly.

Sam raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Oh, I don't doubt it," she looked at him pointedly. "Wanna grab lunch and tell me about it?"

John took a deep breath and contemplated his options before he let it all out and started walking. "Yeah sure, let's go," he said as Carter fell into step besides him on the way to the mess hall.

~xXx~

_Katherine. Katherine, my Katherine. I am coming, I am here. Katherine, Katherine…_

His message to Romulus sent, his orders given, Todd turned his steps towards the artificial forestry nestled in the heart of the city. With the thought of his beloved and the reunion he was to have with her to spur him on, Todd quickened his stride and bought himself to Atlantis' arboretum with great haste. Hurriedly he entered the sanctum and began to search for her, recalling from Sheppard's conversation that she was not alone. Within moments he heard the muffled sound of voices being carried to him on the artificial breeze. Turning his steps in the direction of the sound he continued onwards until he rounded a bend and stopped, the sight before him taking his breath away.

Katherine and another ebony-haired woman were sitting together in the sunlight under the partial shade of a willowy tree. Both were smiling, both were laughing, but it was the glint of the sun's beams filtering down from above that added an almost ethereal ambiance to the scene. The light refracted off of Katherine's cascading locks infusing the strands with colors that one normally would not see. In that instant, she was the most beautiful creature that Todd had ever seen.

She did not see him, nor sense his approach and so, in a rare moment, Todd contented himself to watch her as the words that she and her companion were speaking finally drifted to his ears. The contents of their conversation brought a smile to his lips.

"So, tell me more about your Todd."

Kate sighed and dropped her eyes from the leaves of the tree overhead to the grass. Idly she began to play with a longer-than-average blade as she thought about what to tell Vala the always inquisitive. "He's not mine," she corrected for what had to be the hundredth time or so in the past week. "And what, exactly, do you want to know?"

Vala shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Everything?"

Kate snorted. "He's over seventy thousand years old. There isn't enough _time_ to tell you everything."

The older of the two women let out a dramatic sigh and flopped down onto her stomach in the grass, propping her chin up on her hands as she looked at Kate. "Well then, tell me this, is his sense of humor really what my Daniel and Cameron say it is? Sam once told me he offered to shake her hand."

Kate giggled. "Yeah, she told me about that," she let out a deep breath and began to pluck at the grass she'd been fiddling with. "His sense of humor is a bid darker than most people's; very sardonic."

"So like yours then?" Vala concluded, lifting an eyebrow. "Alright, next question: why do you always smile whenever you talk about him?"

At that question, Kate felt her cheeks stain a rosy pink. "I umm," she faltered, not really sure of what to say. "I don't."

Vala produced another epic sounding sigh and sat up, crossing her arms at she looked at the much younger woman who was clearly in heavy denial. "Yes you do," she countered. "In fact, other than the fact that you're blushing rather prettily at the moment, you're smiling now." She cocked her head to the side, a sudden epiphany striking her as she continued to gaze at Kate. "You like him."

Since denial was pointless at this point, Vala was _way _too good at reading people, Kate just flippantly rolled her shoulders and looked up at her friend. "I a little bit more than like him, Vala."

The elder woman let out a squeak of girlish excitement and leaned forwards. "Oh, do tell," she pressed, her excitement building. "Does he like you?"

Kate opened her mouth.

"A great deal."

Both women froze for a millisecond after hearing the deep, double-toned voice come from behind them before the younger one spun around and looked up, her eyes alighting when they beheld who the speaker was.

"Todd."

The wraith felt a great warmth sweep through him at the breathy way in which Katherine called out his name. It was not his true name, granted, but as they were in company he would take what he could get and hearing her say even his human epithet in such a way was enough to increase both his heart rate and his temperature significantly. With a hiss he came towards her, his eyes trained onto hers as she stood and lifted herself up to his level. He stopped in front of her and looked down upon her, still marveling at the way the overhead light played across her features, enhancing them. Stars but he had missed her.

"Katherine," he said softly, dipping his head towards her only just, enough so that the space between them was now minutely small and he could feel the heat of her coming off of her skin. "Welcome back."

Kate felt her breath hitch and catch in her throat at how close Todd was. God, she wanted to kiss him so badly but she knew that the wraith and Todd in particular, didn't do PDA like humans did. They were a reserved lot, preferring to keep all types of affectionate gestures and displays behind closed doors and way from the eyes of others. It was something that Kate had told herself that she could live with but, right now, she could barely contain her urge to close the space between them.

"I missed you."

A deep, rumbling noise bubbled up from the lowest portion of Todd's abdomen and expanded outwards as his eyes darkened from gold to a deep, almost brown, amber. "And I you," he responded, hissing in pleasure as Katherine reached out and touched her hand to the hard planes of his chest.

He could feel the warmth of her skin through his leathers like a brand and, on impulse, he closed his fingers around her wrist and brought the appendage upwards to his face. Leaning forwards, he pressed his mouth into the palm of her right hand where, if she were wraith, her feeding slit would be. He let his lips linger against her skin, which had flushed at his touch, for just a moment before drawing away and returning the hand to its former position. Opening his eyes, which had closed on their own accord, he turned them forwards and caught Katherine's gaze. She was looking at him with such intensity that Todd, for a moment, almost dismissed his sense of propriety altogether in favor of a gesture of affection with much more sustenance. He controlled himself, however, and drew back and away from her with a considerable amount of effort on his part until there was at least a decent amount of space between he and her.

The woman whom Katherine had been talking to coughed and cleared her throat.

The spell was broken and Kate turned away from Todd and looked backwards towards Vala. "Vala. I-"

"Not your Todd hmmm?"

Kate turned beat red. "It's not -"

Vala shot Kate a pointed look before she turned and shot her gaze upwards towards the green skinned, white-haired alien who really wasn't as ugly as the boys had said he was. Actually, when one looked at it from a purely biological point of view, she could understand perfectly what drew Kate — and she was sure a large number of other females — towards him. The wraith was pretty much male sexuality incarnate.

She returned her gaze to Kate. "Right, well I'll just be going then. Got to go find out what my Daniel's doing," she skipped past the both of them. "Toddles," and was gone.

Todd turned back to Katherine. "She is Dr. Jackson's mate?" he asked curiously.

Kate nodded, her eyes trailing off in the direction Vala had gone. "Yeah," she said slowly, letting out a sigh with her words. "It's an ongoing source of amusement."

The wraith harrumphed. "I have no doubt," he muttered before he cocked his head to the side and regarded his intended. "I would have thought she would have been less…accepting of you and I."

Kate rolled her shoulders and looked up at Todd. "Vala's a romantic. She doesn't care who I'm with so long as I'm happy and I give her all the mushy details."

Todd quirked an eyebrow. "Details?" he questioned, frowning. "It is customary for you humans to discuss your intimate lives with one another?"

Kate nodded. "It's socially acceptable to dish about your significant other yeah," she eyed him. "I take it wraith don't do that?"

He shook his head. "They do not and I would prefer that you do not either."

Kate inclined her head. "Whatever you want," she paused and looked up purposefully, locking her eyes with his own, "Valloran."

Todd took a great gulp of breath inwards and expelled a lust-filled growl. They were now alone and Katherine had called him by name. The rules of behavior that limited their interaction while in the company of others were no longer in place and so, giving into the desire that he had earlier, Todd leaned forwards and brought his mouth down to cover hers.

The effect was instantaneous. In the time it took to draw one breath, Todd pulled his chosen flush against him, all but lifted her off her feet, and moved forwards until her back hit the tree under which she and her companion had most recently been sitting. Fire exploded within him as he probed his tongue at the barrier of Katherine's lips and felt her yield to him. Once he was inside he delved deep, plundering her as she in turn rose up to meet his challenge. A snarl of pleasure erupted from the back of his throat and vibrated off of Katherine's mouth which was locked to his with a force and a desperateness that they had not explored before. It was as though the time they had spent apart, separated by two galaxy's worth of stars and planets, had magnified both their needs so that, combined, their shared passion was a force that could not be contained.

Kate moaned into Todd's mouth and let her hands roam free across his chest until they found his shoulders at which point they both went upwards until she lost them in the unkempt messiness of his hair. The bark of the tree bit into her back but was ignored and a breathy gasp escaped her as she felt the telltale evidence of Todd's excitement press firmly into her belly. Wriggling just a little, she smiled against him as he responded to her play by growling and pressing down on her with still more force. The sensation was exquisite and Kate let herself lose control with reckless abandon as the wraith above her forsook her mouth and lowered his head into her neck, playing a trail of gentle bites and hot kisses downwards from just below her ear to her shoulder. Kate opened her mouth, threw back her head and groaned.

The sound elicited an almost animalistic response from Todd. The wraith's hands were already gripping Katherine's hips with a vice-like intensity but now, as the proof of her pleasure echoed in his ears, Todd's grip tightened so much so that he feared he would draw blood with his fingers even through her clothing. He was certain, however, that Katherine would not mind and so he let his fingers flex and pull her to him more tightly while at the same time he pressed against her as forcefully as he dared. Leaving the juncture of her neck and shoulder, he brought his head back up and once more captured her mouth with his. The war between their tongues began again and stretched onwards until, knowing that if he did not stop he would soon lose the ability to do so, Todd pulled back and removed a portion of his weight from the female who was still trapped betwixt he and the tree. Breathing heavily, the wraith lent his forehead against hers and allowed it to rest there while they both fought to regulate their breathing.

"Why'd you stop?"

Todd hissed, the note of disappointment in her voice filling him with want. "Because if I did not then I would not have been able to."

Kate opened her eyes and looked up at him — his own eyelids remained closed. "And that's a bad thing?"

Todd's eyes flew open and he locked them to those of his intended. "We are not ready."

Kate huffed and looked away. "_I'm_ ready."

Her avowal startled Todd who released his hold on her and took a step back, his eyes appraising her body as his view of her expanded. Her skin was flushed with the heat of desire, her pupils were dilated despite the light thus signaling her evident arousal and her breathing was still uneven and heavy. Todd knew then and there that yes, she was ready.

He, however; was not.

"Katherine," he implored her, reaching out his feeding hand to catch her chin and turn her head towards his. "Tell me, what happens when two humans who have devoted their lives to one another mate for the first time?"

Kate frowned. "Nothing."

Todd sucked in a breath. He had not expected this and the knowledge explained why Katherine wished to continue where he himself found himself hesitant. "The event is somewhat more significant to the wraith."

Kate's eyes flashed upwards and narrowed. "What do you mean?"

He drew in a deep breath and worried over his ability to correctly explain a phenomenon that he had only ever read about and had never thought to experience himself. "You…are aware that we are…connected, you and I. You can feel me as I can feel you even when we are not physically close to one another?" Katherine nodded. "Then understand that when we mate for the first time it will consummate much more than simply our relationship. It will cement our connection and bring a finality to our union. Once done, it cannot be undone and it cannot be voided. There is no, what do you call it?...divorce amongst my kind as there is amongst yours. A binding once sealed is sealed forever."

Kate stared at him. "Divorce?" she questioned that word, more than any other he'd used, bringing on a new level of seriousness to what he was saying. "You mean -"

"Once we copulate we will be bound."

Kate swallowed; still not quite sure he was getting at what she thought he was getting at. "And that means?"

Todd looked down on her possessively. "You will be my mate. My, as you humans say, wife."

Kate's mouth dropped open as she felt her eyes widen fractionally. "You want to marry me?" she whispered, surprised. "I-"

Todd cocked his head to one side and studied Katherine's apparent surprise. "I want you as my mate, indefinitely," he eyed her. "What did you think I meant when I disclosed my intentions to you before your departure?"

Kate stumbled over her response. "I..I don't… I don't know," she looked up at him. "I didn't think you meant marriage."

The wraith took a step towards her and replaced his hands on her hips. Katherine had not moved away from the tree. "Katherine," her eyes flashed up towards his and held. "You are more then I deserve and yet, you want me. Why should I not wish to be with you for the remainder of my life?"

Kate opened her mouth to reply but stopped and frowned, his words confusing her. "But," she began, her brow furrowed, "I'm human, you're wraith. I'm not gonna live as long as you do. I'm -"

"When we are bound, your life and essence will be tied to mine and mine to yours. You will live as long as I do or I will pass gracefully from this world with you into the next once you tire of it."

That statement shocked her. Todd was not only asking her to marry him but he was literally offering her the forever that all the romantics and poets of Earth always wrote, sang and dreamed about but never got to see. If she agreed, if she said yes, she'd be with Todd from the day they first made love until Judgment Day. It was a lot to take in.

"Oh."

The wraith looked over her. "Does the thought of an eternity with me scare you?" he asked worried that he might have overwhelmed her. To a human whose lifespan was measured in only a handful of years, the prospect of forever was, he was sure, a daunting concept to grasp. Still, he waited on baited breath to hear her response. He had meant what he had said. Should Katherine grow tired of living after only a few hundred years or so he would lay down his life and crease to live simply so that he might follow her into the beyond. Todd could see no sense in continuing to survive if Katherine was not by his side.

"No," Kate whispered breathily, her eyes flying up to his and holding. "In fact, it sounds wonderful."

Her words were not the ones that he was expecting but then, like always, Katherine surprised him. Todd could feel his lips curling upwards until he was sure he was smiling more broadly than he ever had before in his entire adult life. "That is good to know," he said around his grin as he stepped forwards and pushed her back up against the tree once more. "Now, do you -"

"Oh yes, we're definitely going to have to set down some ground rules."

Instantly, Todd backed off so that Katherine's back came off of the tree as the both of them turned. A very irritated Colonel Sheppard stood just beyond them to their left, a scowl painted onto his face; his blue-grey eyes stormy not unlike his sisters as they fixatedly locked onto Todd. The wraith was not pleased to see him. "Sheppard," he hissed, drawing back up to his full height. "You are interrupting. Go away."

The human scowled. "Yeah, right," he said, crossing his arms and cocking his head to one side. His conversation with Sam hadn't gone down the way he'd planned it — she'd actually told him after listening to what he had to say that maybe he was underestimating Todd and the wraith really_ did_ love Kate — so, after finishing his food quickly and hightailing it back to the control room, he'd learned that Todd's wraith were incoming and that they'd be here soon. Seeing this as a sign, he'd taken it upon himself to go and find said wraith and his little sister because Lord only knew that they didn't need to spend any more 'alone time' with each other than they did already. Case in point, the scene he'd walked in on.

Coming into the park only to find Todd the wraith pressing his sister's back into a tree while they made out was now the number one on his list of things he never wanted to see again as long as he lived. John had been more than happy to interrupt them and had no intention of going anywhere now that he had broken them apart.

No matter how darkly Todd glared at him.

The wraith snarled. "You try my patience Sheppard," Todd said angrily, furious to have had his conversation with Katherine interrupted especially be this one. "Is it not considered rude even amongst your kind to -"

John waved the wraith silent. "Oh chill you," he scolded, frowning. "Keep your pants on. I came down here to tell you that your wraith are here. That being said, tonsil hockey time is over. We've got a galaxy to save so let's hop to it."

Todd didn't move and neither did Kate. Both lovebirds were glaring at him heatedly. John was nonplused and just responded by clapping his hands together. "Come on," he called out, repeating his claps. "Hop to it, let's go. Can't keep your wraith wait -"

Todd snarled loudly and reached out, grabbing the insufferable Colonel John Sheppard by the front of his uniform and hauling him towards him. Teeth bared he bore down on the no longer clapping human. "Do not think to treat me as though I am your pet, Sheppard," he growled, releasing the male who took several quick steps away from him in fear. "And do not make it a habit of interrupting the time I would spend with Katherine."

John squeaked and made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded a lot like 'meep'. Nodding furiously, he bobbed his head up and down repeatedly. "Got it. Won't happen again," he continued to back away from the wraith. "Your guys are in the gate room so I'm gonna just…go…" He quite his retreat and made a break for it calling back over his shoulder as he went. "We'll be waiting for you in the briefing room."

Todd and Kate watched him go before the latter turned towards her suitor. "I think you scared him," she deadpanned, a twinkle dancing merrily in her eyes.

The wraith hissed slowly and nodded. "I think so, yesssss," he took a breath and released it, turning towards his chosen and holding out his arm for her to take, his hand fisted and held parallel to the ground. Katherine took his offer and gracefully placed her hand, palm also down, atop his closed fist. Pleased, he bowed towards her gently and asked, "Shall we?"

Kate nodded and let Todd lead her from the artificial forest out into the hallways of Atlantis and upwards towards the gate room.

~xXx~

"What say you, of working with the wraith for a common goal?"

Andromeda turned towards the voice and, seeing that it was Bellatrix, smiled. She had been standing at the balcony overlooking the disembarkation room below, lost in thought when her friend had come up to her. Besides their disagreement on the ethics of the cullings that had taken place this morning, Bellatrix was - like her - a supporter of the wraith. She was also one of the very few that knew the full extent of Andromeda's participation during the war and what had happened to her during the conflict's duration.

The younger woman sighed. "I think it good," Andromeda said slowly, returning her eyes to the room below. "It has been too long."

Bellatrix nodded, lowering her voice so that they could not be over heard. Tanis, Nicodemus and Tobias had all been brought up from their interrogation rooms and seated in the meeting room. They had been unbound and were being guarded but still, Bellatrix was wary. Knowing that Andromeda had not fought for their glory was a heavy enough blow to the three without them hearing from her lips or from another's of what else had happened to the daughter of Tanis during the engagement. No possible good could come from them knowing all of the truth.

"And who," she inquired softly, leaning towards Andromeda so that little distance if any separated them, "Do you think this wraith the humans have made allies with - Todd - has summoned to aid us? I wonder if he will be any one that we have known?"

Andromeda gave a small grunt and then turned her head towards her friend. "Their Todd is one we know," she said, her voice equally as cool and quiet as Bellatrix's.

The black haired medical examiner frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in contemplation. "Who?"

"Valloran."

Bellatrix's head reared backwards and her eyes widened. "Truly?" she asked, her voice breathy. "He is still alive?"

Andromeda snorted. "Survival is a talent of his," she looked at her friend. "It is part of his name you know."

The elder inclined her head. "Yes, I am aware." Below them the portal became active and the humans suddenly began to flurry about. Bellatrix cast her eyes downwards. "It would seem as though the wraith have arrived."

Andromeda inclined her head and watched lazily as first one and then another and then another black clad figure walked through the ring. The new arrivals were of little interest to her as her eyes swept disinterestedly over their features. She froze. Recognition flared up within her and she felt her whole body still, the air bleeding from her lungs, shock stealing away her ability to think coherently.

She gasped.

Bellatrix heard Andromeda's whisper and looked down, her own eyes alighting on the visage of one wraith in particular. Knowing what she did of him and her friend, she thought to comfort the younger woman by reaching out to her and drawing her to her for both comfort and protection. "Andromeda?" she questioned, turning the girl's face towards her own. "Will you be well with this? Can you be with him so near?"

Andromeda nodded shakily and cast her eyes down once more. The wraith were grouped now in the center of the disembarkation room speaking to several humans. Longingly, she let her eyes trace his face and, against her better judgment, she let her lips form his name and speak it softly.

"Romulus."

It had been so long since she had seen him but she had known that he was yet still alive; her own continued life was proof of that. Andromeda had not been lying when she had told Kate in confidence while still back at the SGC that she had served on the wraith's side during the war. What she had concealed during their conversation was that she, like Kate herself, had been a companion. The circumstance under which she had come to be the leman of a wraith was much like the one that Kate had been placed into. Romulus, the wraith to which she had been given, had taken her to protect her and keep her from meeting the fate that the queen of the hive wished for her. But, unlike Kate's experience as a companion, hers had not ended so pleasantly. There was much she would need to say to him if ever they were afforded the opportunity to speak alone. She knew the chance was remote but still, simply seeing him alive and whole before her eyes was enough to swell her heart and cause it to beat more strongly; almost erratically.

_Romulus. Do you remember me? Romulus, Romulus…_

Below, in the gate room, Romulus stood with both Caavin and Thayne awaiting the arrival of Valloran from whereabouts unknown, when a familiar presence suddenly began to dance on the very edge of his senses. Romulus felt his body still. Whoever it was, the brush of their consciousness to his was achingly familiar, hallowed almost. Straining to capture the essence of the one who thought to touch his, he pushed his mind forwards and made to strike — only to pull up short when a voice he had not thought to ever hear again infiltrated and assaulted his mind. _Romulus_, the voice asked, speaking his given name softly_,_ gently,_ Do you remember me? Do you? Romulus, Romulus_… His heart beat sped up of its own accord and he turned, his eyes seeking out what his subconscious told him was there.

He found her. Looking up, Romulus lifted his eyes upwards and locked them onto the figure of the woman that he had known only in his dreams for the past ten thousand years. Andromeda.

The moment passed them by quickly as, at that moment, Valloran entered from a nearby corridor with Katherine at his side. Romulus tore his gaze away from his former companion and focused them on his friend and Commander, bowing respectively as the highborn came to a stop before him.

"High Commander."

Todd, who was not so obtuse as he was sure many others thought him to be, knew without asking that all was not well where Romulus was concerned. Something troubled him, stirring confliction in his mind. Todd, therefore, thought to inquire after it mentally, even as he began addressing Caavin and Thayne with spoken words. _Romulus?_ He inquired telepathically, a worried tint to his mental tone. _What is -_

Romulus shook his head. _It is nothing_, he insisted. _I am most well, you need have no worry_.

Todd was unconvinced but he let it go, knowing that he could not coax from Romulus anything more than that which the elder wraith would freely give up. To try was to be disappointed. "Then come," he said out loud, gesturing for his commanders to follow him as he once more held out his arm and fist to Katherine to take. "Let us see what sort of mess Sheppard and his team have gotten themselves into now."

All three wraith snorted in amused derision for the antics of the Atlantis humans as they made their ways upwards to the briefing room. When they entered however, it was not Sheppard they were met by. A loud and resonating voice filled with hatred and disdain screamed at them as soon as they set foot into the oblong chamber.

"YOU!"

Todd froze and jerked his head upwards, his eyes landing on the only other person besides the queens and his motem that he hated above all else. "Tanis!"

The disturbed Ancient had been informed that the humans inhabiting his city had made friends with and worked commonly with a particular wraith, but he had not thought that it would be _this _one. Anger boiled up within him at the sight of the traitorous creature and almost without thought, Tanis reached for the first weapon that he thought to get his hands on. What that turned out to be was an energy pistol that had been hanging on the hip of the one called Ronon. Screams went up around the room as he brought the pilfered weapon up and took aim.

Because Katherine was standing before him, Todd's mind did not register Tanis' threat as being directed at him. As soon as the wraith saw what was happening and correctly concluded the trajectory of the runner's gun, he reacted on instinct and reached out, wrapping his arms about Katherine's waist whilst twisting and pulling down. The weapon discharged and the energy blast went off over both of their heads, burying itself into the wall of the human's briefing room.

The room exploded. Ronon, Lorne, Mitchell and John rushed forwards to subdue Tanis and to keep the other two Ancients from doing anything stupid themselves. In a matter of seconds, Tanis had his hands behind his back and the side of his face planted into the table. Grunting with the effort that it had taken to wrestle the gun out of his hands and get him under control, Lorne shoved the crazed Ancient back into his chair and then cuffed him. Order was once more restored and, as one, everyone's attention shifted from Tanis towards Todd and Kate who were just now standing up.

Tanis stared. Valloran's automatic reaction upon being made into target was to protect, not himself, but the girl. The wraith's instincts had told him to defend her first before himself and even, to use his own body as a shield for her. When he had pulled her down, he had twisted them both so that his greater form had completely covered hers, blocking her from Tanis' view. Valloran had never cared for the guard of another over and before the defense of himself. It was this innate sense of self preservation and instinct for survival that had kept the hated wraith commander alive for so long in spite of the numerous attempts on this life that had been made — most of them by Tanis himself — throughout the course of the war. In short, it would appear as though the woman, in contradiction to the Valloran that Tanis had come to know, was important to him. How much so had yet to be determined.

The Ancient's attention was called away from his thoughts at the sound of the one called Sheppard yelling. "See!" the colonel was complaining loudly, pointing at the large crater that Todd and Kate were standing in front of. "This is why we don't have nice things!" he rounded on the perpetrator. "You blew a hole in our wall!"

Tanis snarled. "Technically it is our city and we may do to it whatever we please."

John wasn't sold. "Oh fuck that!" he continued to yell angrily. "You jumped ship and ran. Haven't you ever heard of finders keepers?"

Before Tanis could formulate a response, the Ancient found himself under a new kind of threat than that posed by the guards now hovering at his back. A loud growl irrupted through the room and, as one, all occupants turned to see what was happening now.

Todd had bought both himself and Katherine up from their crouch, had released her and had started forwards intending to do an as of yet undecided amount of harm to the Ancient. He was denied his chance however, when his chosen caught the aim of his actions and put herself in his way to stop him — which had resulted in his snarl.

"Stand aside!"

Kate shook her head and stayed where she was, squarely in front of Todd the very pissed off wraith. "No."

In his chair, Tanis smirked. For all that Valloran had thought of her wellbeing before his, the girl was truly dense if she thought that she and her words could stop the wraith. Valloran was a force unimaginable and the girl was nothing. He would crush her.

Todd was less than pleased. "He -"

Kate had had enough. The threat they'd all been brought here to discuss was too important to get pushed to the side because of a vendetta. Kate knew exactly why Tanis and Todd hated each other so much and, while she sympathized with Todd, she wasn't going to let him pull them off track. So, headless of his anger, she narrowed her eyes, set her jaw and refused to move.

"I don't care what he did to you, what you did to him or even that he just tried to shoot us," Kate stated, her voice deadly in its calm. "We've got a bigger problem than your issues with Tanis, one that threatens the lives of all wraith not just you so," she took another step towards him and stopped when she was about a millimeter away from his leather clad chest. Looking up, she lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and stared straight into Todd's eyes. "You're gonna let this go."

The room held its breath. Talking to Todd with the tone of voice and in the way that Kate was doing so now was, in general, suicide. It was the collective opinion of almost everybody in the room - the exceptions being Romulus, John and Lorne - that Kate had lost her damned mind. She was done for; Todd was gonna kill her.

Murder was not something that Todd was currently contemplating but, he was considering the fact that no one, not even his motem in her numerous attempts to control him, had ever spoken to him in such a way before. Todd did not like being told what to do even if the person doing it was someone whose esteem he valued so highly. Angrily, he hissed and then let out a dark, deep snarl. "Am I?"

Rather than repeat herself, Kate stood down and raised a hand. Placing her hand flat on Todd's chest, she pushed, forcing the wraith to take a step backwards. "Sit."

Todd did not immediately obey but knew that his compliance to her will was inevitable. Katherine furious was a power that not even he would fight. As a commanding female, she was all encompassing and, despite the will he had to resist control, he found another more instinctive part of him wanting nothing more than to surrender to her. In that moment as his golden gazed stared back into her own passionately blackened orbs, Todd knew that he did not have the will or even the desire to refuse her. To Katherine he would bow and do so with reverence. Her commands he would follow; her will be would obey.

Without his eyes ever leaving hers, Todd took another step backwards and then sat himself in the nearest available seat. Pulling his gaze from hers, he turned his eyes resolutely forwards and remained that way; patient and waiting.

Everyone started, at least half the room's occupants blinking rapidly while trying to pick their jaws up off the floor. The only ones that weren't shocked speechless were Romulus and John. Caavin and Thayne's expressions mirrored the gathered humans and all of the Ancients. Romulus, however, simply nodded his head minutely in acknowledgement of what had just occurred while John, on the other hand, grinned wildly and shot a look towards Carter.

"Told you."

Sam nodded mutely. "How high. Right," she swallowed and sat down in her own chair, still slightly stunned. "Gotcha."

Still smirking, John plopped himself down into another vacant chair as, slowly but surely, the people around him all did the same. Once everyone was seated, Kate to Todd's right, Woolsey cleared his throat and began.

"Well," the director stated lamely, "Moving on," he turned towards Todd the suddenly obedient to only Kate wraith, "What intel were you able to bring us?"

Todd grunted. "Unfortunately, nothing of any great value."

Mitchell snorted. "Big surprise there." The comment earned him a glare from not only the wraith but also Kate, Lorne and Cadman as well. He cleared his throat. "What I mean is: you never really seem to get us anything useful."

Cadman scowled. "Well that's not true," when the Colonel looked confused she added, "This one time, when Kate was captured by Michael, we asked him to tap his intel and he sent us a file so large we had to print half of it out so that it wouldn't take up so much room in our system. We were going through it for hours."

Sheepishly, Mitchell looked downwards and started to intently study the table. Woolsey cleared his throat again. "In the absence of information then, what's the plan? We can hardly go through this one both blind and playing by ear."

Vala raised her hand and bounced in her seat. Woolsey nodded towards her. "Well, for starters," she began, "What is it that we actually know about this other Attero device? I mean, it is the same as the other one or is it different somehow?" She looked over at Andromeda. "You said yourself that it was capable of greater destruction. In what way?"

Next to her, Daniel had to admit that his wife had a point; they had never really discussed the differences, if any , between the two versions of the machine. "Vala's got a point," he announced, looking around the table briefly. "How, exactly, are they different?"

Andromeda took a deep breath and then sighed. "The primary platform operates on a much broader range of disruption than the secondary platform, the one that you destroyed, did. It's method of destruction is less focused and is also less effective to an extent. It was this reason why the ruling council decided that a second platform needed to be constructed."

Lorne frowned. "Whataya mean 'less effective'?" he eyed her. "I thought the whole reason that this is such a big deal is that it's more dangerous than the last one?"

Andromeda inclined her head. "It is. The secondary device operated by disrupting the specific sub-space frequencies utilized by wraith hyperdrive systems. The primary platform in essence does the same save for it does not specifically target only subspace frequencies."

McKay made a face. "Well that doesn't make any sense," he said loudly. "If it doesn't target their hyperdrives then how is it even a viable -"

"I am not finished, please do not interrupt me," Andromeda cut him off, shooting the rotund human scientist a hard look. "All will be explained if you would simply allow me -"

Ignoring her warning not to interrupt her, McKay went on, convinced as always that what he had to say was more important. "Look missy, I'm sure that you think you're explaining everything just fine, but I'm the one those crazy metal-encased Ass-gards kidnapped in order to make the other machine work so I think I know more about it then you do given that I -"

Andromeda let out an unladylike snarl of contempt. "Given what, exactly, doctor?" she inquired, anger and condescension evident in her tone of voice. "I will have you know that Janus was in my employ and therefore all of his projects were subject to my inspection and review. Janus never was as good at the mathematics as he was in thinking up incredible ideas. He left the majority of the arithmetic up to those whose skills far exceeded his own and so, therefore, was unable to locate the sub-routine that I encoded and then covertly routed into the primary operating system of the finished platform. I am the one that caused the Attero device to fail so, I believe doctor, that it is to me that you should be listening, yes?"

McKay sat in his chair with his mouth open, stupefied into silence. Across the table, Romulus bowed his head in order to hide his pride at Andromeda's achievement. He was not alone. While not applicative of the manner in which she had used her skills, Tanis was still insurmountably proud of his daughter's accomplishments. He had said, when first meeting these humans, that she was considered to be one of the best engineers in Alteran history and he had not been exaggerating. Andromeda's intellect was considered to be, by many, a treasure. It was a pity, truly, that she had not been fighting for their glory. Had she, then Tanis had no doubt in his mind that Atlantis would have proven victorious.

After her words had sunk in, it was Daniel who spoke first. "So wait," he said, shooting the Ancient a look from across the table. "You purposely sabotaged it?"

Andromeda nodded. "I did," she sighed. "You are already aware that my efforts during the war were to aid the wraith. The Attero device was not the first plan for me to destroy — but it was the last. After I succeeded in its destruction my efforts were put towards other things."

McKay, having finally shaken himself out of his stupor, gaffed. "Like what?" he demanded.

Andromeda turned cold eyes onto the human scientist. "That is none of your concern nor," she added when it looked like he might try to interrupt her again, "does it have any bearing on the subject at hand," she turned back to the room at large. "The primary platform differs in that it disrupts not the sub-space frequencies used in hyperdrive activation but all frequencies emitted by a hive. It is also a short range device, meaning that a ship must be within a certain distance to the machine in order to be effective. That is why it is more dangerous."

Kate hissed, unhappy. "So, simply passing by is enough to get blown up," she looked sideways at Todd who looked as displeased as she felt. "That blows."

Lorne snorted. "Yeah, really," he sighed. "So, what are we going to do about it?" He looked around the room. "Do we still not know where this damned thing is?"

Sam opened her mouth to say no but then paused and turned towards Andromeda. "Do you know where it is?"

She shook her head. "While under construction, we placed a portal on the world but, after it was complete, it was removed. I am sorry."

Kate had an idea. "We could always wait."

Todd looked at her. "What purpose would that serve?" he asked, hissing.

Kate drummed her fingers on the table. "Think about it," she looked around before turning to face Todd. "If we tell all your hives to stop moving and stay where they are, all we have to do is wait for one of the queens or someone else that you don't like to get within range of this thing and go boom for us to get an idea of where it is. Once we do, we can take one of our ships to the location, infiltrate the facility and turn it off."

Todd considered this. "It is…a viable plan," he said slowly, twisting so that he could look at Romulus. "What say you?"

The elder wraith inclined his head. "Katherine's idea has merit. If we issue a full-stop directive to those hives under your control then we need not worry that we will lose any resources looking for this device," a glint formed in his eye. "Let the queens do the 'finding' with their ships and their resources."

Todd nodded. "Very well," he turned to look at Woolsey. "We will wait."

Atlantis' director bowed his head. "Very well then," he began to straighten his files as he prepared to dismiss the meeting." This meeting is adjourned. I'm sure we all have things to do while we wait," he looked at Todd. "I trust, you'll be wanting to stay here?"

"It would be pertinent for me to remain in the city, yes." Todd agreed, nodding towards his fellow wraith. "As it would be also for them."

"I'll prepare quarters," Elizabeth said, standing. "If you'll follow me," she invited the wraith who, upon standing, followed her out of the briefing room.

With the departure of the wraith, the group broke apart. Lorne, John and Ronon marched the hand cuffed Ancients down to the brig while everyone else went their own separate ways.

~xXx~

"Andromeda."

It had been eleven days since the meeting had come to an end, and during that time Andromeda had done her best to keep busy, offering her assistance to the scientists in an effort to put off the confrontation that was about to take place. Taking a deep breath, the Lantean woman put down the instruments that she had been working with and turned, her eyes alighting on the wraith that stood, both tentative and anxious, in the doorway of the laboratory that had been given to her to use as her own during her stay in the city.

She did her best to offer him a smile or, at least, the closest approximation to the expression that she could afford. "Romulus."

The wraith hissed and drew in a sharp breath. Hearing her voice speak his name was a sensation that he had not thought he would ever experience again. He had left her, not by choice, so long ago that he knew the chances of a reunion with her were all but nonexistent and yet, here she stood. He had known that she survived, had felt through all the centuries of separation the gentle pulse of her life force within his reach of understanding. It was not so different than the awareness Valloran told him he felt of Katherine but it _was_ different. Andromeda and he were both much farther along than Valloran and his chosen and they, like the highborn and his intended, had had no choice in the matter. Fate had taken their will out of the equation. They had been bound by nature and by their own choices; to separate was to die.

It was strange, Romulus thought, to be standing so close to the one he was meant for, and yet feel as though a galaxy's worth of stars still estranged them. There was so much between them left unsaid that he did not know where to start and neither, it seemed, did she. Still, the wraith summoned his courage and forced himself to speak.

"You are well?"

Andromeda bowed her head and nodded, looking intently at the floor. She wanted so much to go to him, to touch him as she had used to, but something held her back. His departure from her all those millennia ago had been harsh, abrupt, and cold. He had not given her a farewell nor said anything to reassure her that she would see him again. He had simply gone and then never returned. The pain that she had endured in his absence was almost a physical being that kept her from reaching out to him. It stood between them, erecting a wall that kept them apart; farther from each other now than when tens of millions of stars and planets had distanced them.

Her unease was tangible and it stung him, making him feel ill at ease and hurt; pained that she would not open up to him. Seeking to assuage whatever fear she had, he advanced, coming to stand but inches from her. When she still did not raise her head, he reached out and touched his fingers to her chin, lifting it upwards. She allowed him the liberty and, once their eyes were locked, the wraith hissed sharply as he saw the pain and fear that lingered in her gaze. Suddenly, his own feelings mattered little as his only thought became to do anything that was within his power to erase the aliment that she suffered under.

"Andromeda," he whispered, lifting up his other hand to let it rest at her waist. Leaning towards her, inclining his head slightly to the right, he searched her eyes with his. "Tell me, what is wrong?"

Tears threatened her as his voice, gentle and meant to soothe, washed over her. "I…I cannot," she chocked on her words and turned her head away, pulling her chin from his grasp. "Please," she begged, "Do not make me -"

A low rumbling began deep within Romulus' chest and bubbled outwards, emitting itself from his mouth in a soft purr. "Andromeda, look at me," he called to her. She turned her eyes back to his with reluctance and it was then, that he felt the first twinges of her anguish begin to echo in his own consciousness. The feeling left him hollow, feeling as though something had been ripped from within him, leaving a gaping emptiness deep within his very essence. Worried, he looked down on his beloved. "What happened to you?"

Andromeda let the tears come, no longer trying to hold them back. They washed forth, cascading down her cheeks as she lent forwards and let him engulf her, wrapping her up in his embrace protectively as she let go her torture and began to speak. "You left me."

Romulus continued to purr and began to, softly, stroke her back. "I did not wish to," he told her, the timbre of his voice kept hushed for her benefit. "I was given an order. I had to obey. To do otherwise would have put your life at great risk. Talka knew that she could force me to do anything that she willed if she threatened you."

She knew this, knew that he had not wished to leave her but still, he had, and she, she endured hell after his departure. "She took her from me," she whispered, so softly that her words were almost inaudible even to her own ears. It was her final confession, the one thing that she had longed to tell him of and yet wished never for him to know at the same time. To tell him of this, of what she had lost, it was almost too much to bear.

Romulus drew back and looked down upon the woman he held cradled in his arms. "Who?" he asked, curious and confused; not understanding Andromeda's words or their meaning.

Looking up, Andromeda turned damp eyes upwards. "When you left me, you did not leave me alone."

Romulus was still confused. "What do you mean?"

Pulling away from him fully, Andromeda stepped back and wrapped her arms about herself, a fresh wave of sadness threatening to spill forth and impede upon her ability to speak. But, she held it at bay. He deserved to know, it was his right. The truth of what had happened to her was not something that she could keep from him.

"The labor was intensive," she began, refusing to look him in the eye. Confess to him she could, but she did not want to see his reaction to her words. It was a sin, after all, what she had done. "She did not wish to come and, in the end, Talka grew tired of waiting and ordered her cut from my womb. They took her away and then sent me, still bleeding, through the portal back to Atlantis. I told no one. Bellatrix was the one to administer me. She vowed to me to say nothing and I have not, not ever, told another save for you now." Finally she looked up, their eyes locking and holding. He looked as though he had been struck. "Please," she begged. "Forgive me."

Romulus felt all of the air leave his lungs at once, his eyes growing wide as his inactive stomach plummeted towards his feet. "You were…" he could barely force himself to state the conclusion he had reached upon hearing her confess. "With child?"

Andromeda nodded.

Breath rushed back into his body as Romulus took one great gulp inwards. "Mine?"

Angrily, her eyes turned hard as they flashed upwards to his. "How can you ask me that?" she demanded, her fury causing her to sake. "In the twenty years that I served as your companion I laid with no one else," she chocked on her emotion and dropped her eyes; she felt betrayed. "How can you think that of me?"

Romulus shook his surprise away and come towards her. "No, you mistake me Andromeda, I do not believe that you have been unfaithful to me it is simply….I am…that was not the confession I had thought to hear you make."

She looked back up at him, some, but not all of her hurt bleeding away. "It was not my intention whilst we lay with one another to conceive. Given that you had devoted your life to militant service, I did not think you could impregnate me but..." she lowered her eyes. "When I discovered my condition, I knew that I could not return to Atlantis as Sallmoraa, yourself, and I had planned. A child born of the both of us would be used, experimented upon and destroyed. We made a contract, Sallmoraa and I, with Talka. It was the only way to ensure that our child would live. I gave her up, let Talka keep her to raise as her own. So pleased was she that she allowed me to return to Atlantis."

His heart bled for her. Andromeda blamed herself for this for it was the greatest crime amongst the wraith to surrender a child. He knew that she had had no choice on the matter. To give up one's child so that they might have a chance at life was less of a sin than to keep it and subject it to the horrors that would have befallen it if she had returned still pregnant to this city. He could forgive her that, in truth, he had never been angry. He would have done the same were their positions reversed.

"Andromeda," he spoke softly, coming to her and bringing her once more into his embrace. "I do not blame you for the loss. You did what you must and I thank you, for having the strength to make such a choice alone." he began to purr again as she leaned into him, allowing him to give her comfort. "It is enough that I know we created a life. Would that I could meet her someday, that we both are offered the chance but, if we are not, it is enough for me to know that she exists."

His forgiveness assured, Andromeda nodded against his chest and let the pain bleed from her body. Telling him had set her free and she languished in it.

"Pardon me, am I interrupting?"

Both wraith and woman turned to find Valloran standing framed in the doorway. There was a look on his face of understanding and, knowing that the time had passed, they both stepped apart and faced him.

"We are done," Romulus announced, eyeing his commander and friend who had been the one to orchestrate the circumstance that had allowed him to have this time with his beloved in the first place. "What need have you of us?"

Todd stepped into the laboratory. "A report came in recently from one of my human contacts," he looked at them both meaningfully. "We have located the device."

Romulus growled softly. "Then it is back to that infernal meeting room?"

Todd smirked but shook his head. "No," he said. "A plan has already been formulated. There is no need to sit through another episode such as was the last conference over again."

The elder wraith grunted. "And the plan is?" he asked, glad that they would not have to sit through another convergence of humans again.

Todd sighed. "I myself, along with Katherine, Tanis and Nicodemus will travel to the device's location aboard one of the gateships. We will attempt to disable the platform whilst Tanis and the other find and subdue Mathis. They wish to save him if it is possible."

Romulus eyed his friend. "And you are comfortable with them accompanying you?"

Todd sighed. "Truthfully? I am not but I have little choice."

Andromeda looked towards him. "My father will behave himself. He knows what he will lose if he does not."

Todd inclined his head. "We shall see," he let loose a heavy breath and turned on his heel. "Come. Sheppard is asking for volunteers to go as backup on their Earth ship. I wish for you both to be among them."

Glancing at one another fleetingly, Andromeda and Romulus nodded once each and followed Valloran from the lab.

~xXx~

The plan wasn't outstanding, but it was the best that they could come up with given everything that was going on. All in all, Kate was less than enthused by it because it meant that she would be forced to work with two very annoying Ancients — one of which, had tried to shoot her a little over a week ago. Regardless of her feelings on the matter however, it had been known from the get go that Todd would be the one that went in to turn the device off. And because she seemed to be the only one that could control him — her brother was still jumping for joy on that one — it was her that got to go with him. Tanis and Nicodemus' inclusion had been last-minute and, as a result, the ride to the planet where the device was located was a long and silent affair. Kate was thrilled when they finally arrived at the location where the device was supposed to be.

That is, until she found out where, in reality, the facility actually was.

"It's under water?" she yelled angrily, rounding on both Tanis and Nicodemus who, up until this point, had spent the entire jumper ride sitting quietly in the back of the ship glaring daggers at the back of Todd's head. She let out an exasperated growl. "Whose dumb idea was that?"

Tanis scowled. "It is to our strategic advantage to put a number of our facilities in water due to the wraith's biological aversion to salt water."

Kate hissed and resisted the urge she had to punch him in the face again. "Do you have any idea how difficult this is going to make things?" she asked as she angled the craft in for decent. She planned to submerge the jumper on the other side of the world and then maneuver in towards the facility from beneath it. Mathis wasn't expecting company but it was a good idea to be careful just in case. She didn't want to take any chances.

The Ancient scoffed. "No more difficult than this whole endeavor was to begin with," he glared at her. "I do not see how this changes things."

To his response, Kate said nothing and simply continued to steer. _Annoying is he not?_ Todd's voice sounded in her head and Kate jerked her head once downwards. _Yes very. I want to punch him again. _

_Again?_ Todd's mental voice was both amused and inquisitive. _There was a first time?_

_When we first met_, Kate answered, shifting the trajectory of the jumper just slightly. They were entering the atmosphere now and would begin their decent to the planet's surface and then into its ocean in just a few short minutes. _It was a very rewarding feeling_.

The wraith snorted in amusement which earned him odd looks from both Lantean passengers. _I have no doubt, my Katherine. Would that you could receive such pleasure a second time. I grow tired of his presence as do you. When this is over, I dearly hope he is not going to remain in Atlantis._

_I think Daniel said something about taking all the Ancients back to Earth in order to keep an eye on them or something, _Kate told him as they entered the water_. Don't worry, you won't have to deal with him for much longer._

_I sincerely hope that this is to be the case and he will leave, _Todd continued as Katherine drove the gateship through the inky blackness. It was not long until they could see the outline of a large something in the water before them. As they neared, the facilities details came into clearer view and, not for the first time, Todd had to marvel at the ingenuity of the Lanteans. The platform was truly a sight to behold sitting, perched as it was, on the edge of an undersea cliff.

"Impressive."

Tanis snorted. "You sound surprised, wraith."

Todd snarled. "You need not address me with my biological designation. My name will suffice."

Wary of another argument breaking out whilst in the middle of an important mission, Nicodemus intervened before his commander and friend could speak. "You would have us address you by your given name while in so questionable a company?" he inquired wondering if the wraith had forgotten that they were not alone on this venture. The girl, Kate, was present as well.

Todd hissed angrily and twisted in his seat to argue that Katherine was hardly 'questionable company' but was not given the opportunity as, at that moment, the ship was docked and Katherine stood up, turning to look at all three males coldly.

"If this is going to be what I have to put up with for the whole mission I'll shoot you all here and now and turn this damned thing off myself," her eyes narrowed and she zeroed in on Todd. "Remember what we talked about?" The wraith nodded. "Good. Now shut up."

Todd clamped his mouth shut and stood, following his chosen as she exited the craft and motioned for the Lanteans to follow. Utilizing universally understood hand gestures, she outlined the plan to them all and then crept forwards. The halls and passageways of the facility were silent and still with no sign of life anywhere to be seen. The jumper's initial scan's had shown low levels of energy output coming from the platform so they knew that Mathis was indeed here and had not yet left. Knowing that, there was some urgency to their steps as they hurried along the corridors in search of the main power room.

"This is too easy," Nicodemus muttered as they rounded yet another corridor and met no resistance. He glanced over his shoulder towards Tanis. "Are there not supposed to be security measures of some kind here somewh -"

As if is words were exactly what was needed in order to set off just such a set of security measures, all four individuals froze as, around them, a series of alarms began to scream and wail loudly.

"Shit!" Kate cursed as the klaxons wailed and red lights began to flash from overhead. "We've got to move!"

"I agree," Todd turned towards the Lanteans. "Go. Find Mathis. Meet us back at the gateship." he growled and looked evenly at both former and current enemies. "Do not leave without us."

Nicodemus nodded solemnly. "We will not," he promised and then, without further conversation, took Tanis by the arm and turned down an adjacent corridor.

Todd turned back to Katherine. "If this facility is anything like the other myriad or so that I have been in before, then the main power auxiliary room should be this way."

"I'll take your word for it," she muttered as he took off and she followed. Since time was of the essence and Mathis most certainly knew they were there, they didn't waste any time by walking but rather, ran along the passages until they reached their destination. As soon as they arrived, Todd lost no time in setting himself to work. It was done in minutes. Cutting the main power supply, the wraith siphoned off the energy being used to run the facility and channeled it into all lesser, secondary systems. The problem could be fixed, but it would take time. Provided that they could remove Mathis before he had a chance to attempt to repair the damage the threat had been neutralized.

"Come," Todd said, turning to Katherine and holding out his hand for her to take. "It is done. Now all we have to do is -"

"YOU!"

For the second time in so short a period, Todd turned and came face to face with an armed Lantean who was intent on his demise. Growling, he tried to duck but was not fast enough. Mathis' shot, unlike Tanis', shot true and struck the wraith in the shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards. Hitting the ground, Todd attempted to get up but was instead forced to roll as another shot was fired at him. This one missed and, moments later, Tanis and Nicodemus arrived.

"Get out of the way!" Tanis yelled angrily, grabbing the girl and shoving her to one side so that he could aim a fully charged stunner at Mathis while his attention was occupied with trying to kill Valloran. At the last moment, he considered being rid of the wraith once and for all and changed the direction of his aim. Pulling the trigger, he fired.

Kate squeaked in protest and lost her balance, falling to the floor and landing on her shoulder just as Mathis managed to get Todd within his sights for a third time. Pushing herself up off the floor, she looked up and saw Tanis change targets. Not knowing what else to do she did the only thing she could think of and lunged at the Ancient closest to her. Tackling Tanis turned out to have been a bad idea as the stunner he was holding ended up going off when he twisted and she landed on top of him. At so close a range, even set to stun, the blast hurt and Kate cried out in pain and rolled off of him, collapsing to the floor.

Todd heard her yell and turned. Seeing Katherine on the ground, face contorted in pain was enough to make his anger boil over and turn to fury. Waiting for the next attack, Todd growled and ducked under Mathis' arm, coming up behind the Lantean. Grabbing him by the back of the head, he shoved down and forwards, cracking his opponents head against the ZPM hub. Mathis lost consciousness and fell to the floor where he stayed. Growling ferociously, Todd rounded on Tanis and, reaching down, pulled him up off the ground by the throat.

Tanis struggled against Valloran's grip but did not manage to get free. Knowing he was about to die, the Lantean closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable to come.

"Todd! NO!" Kate screamed, jumping up despite her protesting body and launching herself at the wraith. Catching him by the arm she pulled him round to face her. "Now's not the time!" she reminded him. "We have to g-"

Her words were cut off as the entire facility they were in rumbled and shook, throwing them all off of their feet. Todd dropped Tanis and held out his hands so that he could catch Katherine and keep her from falling. He was successful and, once the shaking had stopped, twisted around to look at Nicodemus. "What was that?"

The Lantean shook his head and looked down at the handheld device he had clutched in his palm. "The facility is losing its stability," he shouted over the continued wailing of the sirens. He looked up at the wraith fearfully. "Mathis set the self-destruct. We are sinking."

Kate hissed. "How can we be sinking?" she asked. "We're already under water!"

Nicodemus shook his head. "The facility is unbalanced. Without the clamps to hold it into place, this whole platform is going to come tumbling down into the abyss."

Kate cursed. "Then we'd beet get out of -"

The wall around them groaned for a second time and then a loud sound, like tearing metal, echoed through the air. Moments later, a seam off to their left burst and water began cascading in, quickly filling up the power room.

"Take him and let's go!" Kate shouted, pointing at Mathis on her way out the door. The Ancients did what they were told and stooped down to hoist their unconscious comrade up. Once he was safely between them, they began to follow her only to be thrown off their feet again as the facility shifted and then lurched, throwing them all backwards.

The Ancients were the first ones to get on their feet again and they wasted no time in hurrying back towards the docked gateship. Todd and Kate made to follow and hurriedly rushed along the corridors. Ocean water chased at their heels and made it difficult to run but they didn't dare stop. They were almost there when the bulkhead doors began to shut automatically. Like Atlantis, the facility was designed to try and protect itself and it needed to control the flooding or be lost.

Tanis and Nicodemus, together with their burden, made it through the door before it shut, as did Valloran — but Kate was not so lucky. At the rear of the group, she struggled through the deepening water and reached the bulkhead too late. It snapped shut and she screamed, hitting it furiously before turning around and looking for a control panel or something that she could override so that she could get out. The water was at her waist now and rising. It was cold and her body had stopped shivering some time ago. When she found nothing she screamed again and began pounding on the door in desperation.

On the other side, Tanis and Nicodemus made it to the gateship and released Mathis only to realize that neither Valloran or the girl were behind them. While Tanis did not care for either of them, Nicodemus knew that if they returned without at least the girl there would be hell to pay. Whilst his commander began to power up the ship, the Lantean officer doubled back and darted back out into the corridor. There he found the wraith attempting to open the locked and shut door.

There was no sign of the girl.

"Where is she?" he asked, coming back up to the wraith. "Where is Major -"

"Valloran!" came a muffled cry through the metal and the Lantean felt his eyes open. "Valloran please, please. Get me out! Get me out!"

Todd snarled and hissed, pushing through the pain that had begun to creep up on him the longer his body was submerged in the salted water. "I am trying!" he shouted back, a desperate twinge to his multi-toned voice. "I do not know what to do!"

Nicodemus stared. Even given the circumstance he still could not believe that the girl knew the wraith's given name. That and the almost desperate way in which the wraith was frantically trying to save her; it spoke volumes. She was more than something of value to him as Tanis had said objectively to him days earlier. She was important.

He cared about her.

Kate pounded desperately on the door again. "Valloran!" she shouted, tears threatening to choke her. The end was near and she wasn't going to let him die for her, no matter how willing he might be. "Go. Please go. Save yours-"

"I will not leave you!" the wraith shouted, hissing as he beat at the barrier that currently stood immovable between he and his beloved. "I will _not_."

When Nicodemus did not immediately come back with both the wraith and the girl, Tanis left the readied gateship and went back to find them. The state he found them in was a different one and, at seeing that Valloran was attempting the impossible, he tried to make the wraith come away. They needed to leave and they needed to do so now.

"Valloran come!" he called, not liking that he was actually actively trying to save this particular being's life. "It is a lost cause. You have lost -"

"I will not leave her!"

Tanis looked back at the wraith pityingly. The girl he had learned was the one called Sheppard's sister and, therefore, of importance to the wraith because of her value. As long as he brought her back safely his alliance with the humans was in no danger; come back without her and it would be terminated. It was sad, in a way, to see such an individual brought so low as that he had to depend so greatly on so lowly a bunch of creatures as the humans of Atlantis.

"Come," he tried again. "She is not worth your life."

Todd hissed and rounded on the Lantean who would have him leave Katherine behind to die. "She _is_ my life!" the wraith screamed furiously, his eyes set, his fists clenched. "I will not leave her to die!"

There were many ways to express one's affection and devotion in words. The Alterans used the same general expression that most races did, including the humans from earth. 'I love you' was a profound statement coming from either they or the humans but the wraith had a different term. The phrase 'he/she is my life' was their equivalent to the common expression and hearing Valloran say it in reference to a _human_ woman set Tanis' entire world spinning. Valloran, as long as he had known him, had always protested that he was not capable of feeling the type of affection that one must feel in order to make that declaration. Tanis was stunned.

Todd was getting desperate. "Please," he begged, swallowing his pride and turning his eyes onto Tanis imploringly. "Help me."

It was not Tanis who answered the wraith. The Lantean commander was too shocked to be able to form a coherent thought much less speak. No, in the absences of Tanis' reply, Nicodemus did it for him.

"It is a lost cause," he said truthfully, hopeful that the wraith would see it and let go of his false hope that she could yet still be saved. "Come. It is best we go now or we will not be able -"

Todd snarled and turned his back on those that he had not honestly expected to help in anyways. He had had to ask but, their refusal and readiness to give up did not surprise him. "Go then," he said coldly. "I will remain."

Tanis shook himself from his stupor. "You would die for her?" he asked incredulously. "What good does that -"

"I will not leave her and I will not live without her," Todd reached up and rested his feeding hand against the barrier. Pressing down, he attempted to feel Katherine's presence through the door. "Go. Let us both die in peace."

Still unable to comprehend the wraith's logic, Tanis and Nicodemus both bowed their heads and left, rushing back to the gateship and closing the hatch. Behind, in the quickly filling corridor, Todd continued his struggle to open the door but to no avail. In anger he pounded on the metal as Katherine did the same from her side. He felt helpless. He had not only failed but he had failed her. Now they would both die.

The facility lurched again and the structure groaned. Todd stumbled backwards and fought to right himself once the movement had stopped. Once it had, he noticed something. There was now a small gap at the base of the door. Hope flaring in him that he could at least be with Katherine in the end rather than separate from her, he submerged himself fully after taking a breath of air and pulled. The bulkhead inched upwards and Todd surfaced so that he might breathe before he dived and pulled again. At long last there was enough of a space and, after he reached under the door and tugged at Katherine's leg, she dived down and came up on his side.

"Valloran!" Kate gasped, blinking water out of her eyes. "Where…where are the Ancients?" the look in his eyes told her all that she needed to know. "They left us. They left us here to die. We're…we're going to..to-"

Todd pulled her to him and held her tightly against his chest. "Shhhhhh," he hushed her, gritting his teeth against the pain. "We are together at least."

It was a small comfort. "I love you," she whispered, her blue lips barely able to form the words. "I k-know that it does-doesn't mean m-much b-but I wanted to say-"

Todd hushed her. "Your intent is understood. I thank you, my Katherine."

Nodding her head, Kate pressed herself more firmly into Todd's embrace. Above her the wraith lowered his head and rested his cheek atop her head. Around them, the water continued to rise and then, all that she knew suddenly turned white and then went blank.

~xXx~

In orbit around the planet where the second Attero device was located, the Daedalus circled the planet below, her crew anxious to hear from the team that had gone down. On the bridge, Lorne knew that something had gone wrong. He could feel it in his bones. Someone wasn't gonna come back from this trip and, quite frankly, he just knew that the Ancients were gonna come back fine. It was Todd and Kate that he was worried about.

"We've got a jumper!" Major Marks announced. Lorne literally rushed forwards, and then bent down to peer over his fellow major's shoulder to make sure he'd heard him right.

"Thanks, gotta go," he said in a rush as he peeled off and made a beeline for the 302 bay. He met up with Cadman and Mitchell on the way and then with Andromeda, her brother Tobias, and Todd's best friend when he reached his destination. The jumper flew in and landed while Lorne practically sprinted up to the back of it. When the hatch lowered however, he immediately knew that his bad feeling had been right.

Todd and Kate were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Kate?" he demanded, eyeing the two alert and awake Ancients as they passed Mathis off to the awaiting medical team. Lorne started in on them furiously. "I said, where's -"

"She is lost to you," Nicodemus informed the human grimly. "The wraith as well. Accept it."

Romulus felt a keen feeling of loss began to well up within him, along with a heavy suspicion. "You left them," he accused, his eyes narrowing. "You betrayed -"

"The girl fell behind and the wraith stayed!" Tanis yelled, his voice defensive. "There was nothing to be done. We tried to make him leave her but he would not. More fool he to give his life so easily for a human wo-"

"Katherine is his chosen and you wonder why he would not abandon her to her fate!" Romulus roared. "I will seek retribution for this. You both -"

Tanis cut him off. "His chosen?" he echoed incredulously. "That one would not choose so lowly a creature to be his wife. She might be his whore or his companion as it were but she would not be -"

Romulus lost his temper and made for Tanis, intent to remove his head for speaking so ill of the dead. His advance was cut short however as a blindly bright flash of white light suddenly appeared and filled the whole of the 302 bay. Blinking to save his sight, Romulus turned away and shielded his face. The light dissipated and dimmed and, in curiosity, every single person in the enclosed space ceased their actions and looked up.

A ball of white energy hung in the air above all their heads. It looked odd, Romulus thought, like something from the beyond or some other world. He was just about to inquire after what, exactly it was, when the light morphed and then split into two. The two balls began to circle one another as thy spiraled downwards until they joined again and began to grow. The single entity was almost the width and breadth of Romulus himself, when it suddenly solidified and then shut off revealing two forms within its other-worldly glow.

"Kate! Todd!"

Awareness came back to her in a rush and, blinking, Kate opened her eyes and looked about. She was still held tightly in Todd's arms but she was no longer wet and neither was he. Also, they were no longer in the sinking Ancient facility but, apparently, in the 302 bay aboard the Daedalus. She frowned, confused. "Wh -"

"What the hell just happened?" Mitchell screeched loudly, looking widely around. "Did everyone just see that because I -"

Todd cut the colonel off with a hiss and turned his gaze downwards to look at his beloved. "Katherine," he whispered, drawing away from her so that distance opened up between them. "Are you well?"

She nodded. "I-I'm fine," her eyes narrowed and she looked around. "How -"

Todd took a quick intake of breath as his eyes alighted on their savior standing, or rather, floating, some distance behind those gathered about them. "Ganos."

As one, everyone turned their eyes widening and their mouths dropping open.

The ascended Ancient smiled gently. "I trust that you are in no further danger?"

Todd held her gaze and brought Katherine back into the safe circle of his arms. "We will survive," he continued to look at her. "I do not suppose you will favor me with an explanation as to why you have, once again, interfered in our lives?"

The being known as Morgan le Fay bowed her head and continued to smile at the woman and the wraith. "For the same reason I led you to her while she was a runner and released you so that you might stop Arius from assaulting her."

Todd snorted. "The reasons for which you still do not plan on explaining to me."

She nodded. "The time is not yet right but, I promise you, you will have your answer one day," she replied cryptically before taking her eyes from the wraith and then disappearing, winking from existence as though she had never been there.

Silence filled the space her departure left. No one dared say a word and, it was not until Colonel Caldwell called out to them over the overhead that anyone moved. At that point, Todd took it upon himself to take Katherine to rest while Lorne cuffed and then escorted the Ancients back to their holding cells. Eventually the bay stood empty, no trace of what had happened left within her, her walls silent, stark and still.

~xXx~

It was done. Tanis and the other Lanteans had been taken back through the gate to Earth and there they would remain. Todd was glad for this, extremely so as it meant that life could once more return to normal. Sheppard had been less than pleased to learn that he and Katherine had been saved by an ascended being whose, according to major Lorne, interference in their lives was a sure sign that he and Katherine were meant to be. Todd was not sure if he would go so far as to believe that but it was promising to think of. Surely Ganos would not have invested so much effort in them if they were doomed for failure.

Katherine.

Thoughts of Ganos brought his mind tumbling back to the female who sat before him, her back pressed into his chest as she reclined against him, her body nestled into the space between his legs. They were once more within the glade-like refuge of the city's arboretum sitting quietly whilst Todd waited for his hive to arrive to fetch him. He did not want to leave but, the time had come for him to depart, as there were matters which he must attend to that could no longer be ignored.

"Do you have to go?"

It was as though she had been monitoring his thoughts and, despite his usual feelings on the matter, Todd found that he did not mind the thought of forever sharing his mind with Katherine. "I must, yes," he replied softly, reaching up to tuck a strand of her ebony hair more securely behind her ear. "I have things to which I must attend."

Kate smiled ruefully. "Galactic domination and all that?"

Todd nodded. "Yes, something to that effect," he pulled back from her and looked down upon her. "I will see you shortly, my Katherine, be sure of that."

She smiled. "Are you gonna start taking my brother up on some of his more hare-brained offers of assistance?"

"Hmmnnn," Todd grunted, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Perhaps I shall be finding myself in more need of you Atlantians' assistance in my endeavors," he bowed his head towards her. "I shall gladly suffer your brother for you."

Kate smirked. "I'll tell him you said that, it'll make his day."

The wraith hissed and stood, holding out a hand to help her to rise. She took it and, after he had pulled her upwards, he pulled her to him before she could pull away.

"What?" Kate asked, curious. Todd was looking at her very intently.

"I know that in human culture it is customary to give some sort of gift, usually some sort of adornment, in order to formalize one's desire to bind their chosen," he tilted his head to one side and removed a small box from a pocket concealed within his battle-coat. "I have such a gift for you."

Kate felt her eyes go wide as she looked down at the box that Todd was presenting to her. Taking it in both hands, she opened it and gasped in astonishment at the necklace that lay nestled inside. The stone looked like a diamond but it glowed as though it were being lit from the inside. Wordlessly she lifted it from its wrappings and held it up, her eyes turning from her new pendant onto its giver. "Valloran, I -"

"Shhh," he silenced her, knowing that she had been about to thank him and for her to wait until after he had given his explanation. "It is called a starstone, for obvious reasons. It is rare, each stone unique — much as you are." He took the pendant from her and turned her about so that he might clasp it to her neck. Lowering his head, he allowed her to turn back around as she looked up at him. "Does it please you?"

Kate couldn't think of how to tell him how she felt other than to kiss him. Lifting herself up onto her tiptoes, she brought her mouth to his and pressed it firmly against his lips. The kiss was short, not nearly so long as their other ones and, once she was sure he knew just how much she did like it, she pulled away.

"John's gonna flip when he sees this."

Todd chuckled. "I would imagine so, yes," he looked down on her one last time and reached out so that he might touch her face with the fingers of his feeding hand. "Until again, my Katherine," he let his hand fall away. "I shall have you in my thoughts, always."

And then he was gone.

Kate watched him go, her hand already toying with her pendant as she twiddled it between her fingers. Sighing, she turned and skipped off. She wanted to go show her brother her shiny new engagement necklace, but first, she had to go get her camera. Seriously, John was really gonna flip when he saw her wearing this! Kate could hardly wait.


	3. Twenty Feet

**A/N:** Okay, so it took a little longer then I had hoped to churn this one out but, that having been said, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader Lantian Lady for all her help and effort. Without her, this chapter would not be nearly so good nor so clean (grammatically speaking that is). I salute her and you all should too. Moving on, I do hope that you all enjoy this newest installment and, if you do, you all tell me so by sending me lots and lots of reviews. Read, review and enjoy. Cheers!

* * *

**Episode III: Twenty Feet**

John Sheppard was used to waking up in weird places. Abandoned Genii mines, wraith-infested Genii torture chambers, hive torture chambers, hive cells, hive medical labs, Michael's medical labs etc. He was not, however, used to waking up in a forest somewhere, leaves falling down about him idyllically, his head pounding and with Todd the wraith laying next to him a short ways away.

That was a new one.

Groaning, the confused colonel gingerly sat up and looked around, his mind furiously trying to sort out what the hell had happened and why in God's name, his only company was Todd the damned wraith. Since the whole deal with the second Attero device had gone down, John had taken to avoiding the alien as much as was humanly possible. Seriously, John wanted to know what he'd done to deserve the pleasure of waking up with no memory of what had happened or how he'd gotten this way with only his sister's life-sucking boyfriend for company. It just wasn't fair.

"Life is not fair Sheppard. I suggest you get used to it."

John growled and came snapping out of his thoughts. Turning, he saw that Todd the he-wished-he-was-impotent wraith had woken up, propped himself up on his elbow wearing a smug- looking smirk, and taken to looking at him amusedly. John didn't see where the wraith got off finding anything funny about the situation they were in.

"You know," he told the green-skinned hobgoblin, "It's rude to listen to people's thoughts."

Todd hissed and hauled himself the rest of the way up off of the leaf-littered forest floor. "One can hardly help it when one they would otherwise ignore is broadcasting their inner views so loudly," he cocked his head to one side. "It was easier to listen than to block you out."

John growled. "Yeah well, try harder next time. I sure as hell don't need or want you of all people in my head."

It was the wraith's turn to issue an angry sound. "And what is wrong with me I wonder, John Sheppard?"

The colonel cringed. He hated, absolutely hated, it when Todd said his name like that. It made him want to strangle him. "Oh like you don't know," he bit out tersely and, before the wraith could argue with him or ask him to be blunter, John changed the subject by once more looking around. "Where are we?"

In answer to Sheppard's question, Todd himself took a look around. "I do not know," he said after completing his survey of their surroundings. "But, wherever we might be, my temporal region is suffering a rather lot of pain."

John scowled. "Why can't you just say that you have a headache like any normal person?"

The wraith glared at him. "Since when did my vernacular and word usage become any concern of yours?"

John's scowl stayed right where it was as the man looked darkly at the alien he'd woken up next to on a strange planet for reasons that were, as of yet, unknown to him. "Since you're dating my sister and I have to see you so damned fucking often!"

Todd hissed and opened his mouth to post a response to the colonel's open animosity only to stay himself as a noise caught his attention. Sheppard heard it as well and, as one, both wraith and human turned to face the direction from whence the sound had come, only to find nothing obvious to be out of the ordinary. Around them, the only objects were the ever present falling leaves, the trees and each other.

"Huh," John muttered, his eyes narrowed scrutinizing as he looked about. "That's strange, I thought I heard -"

"That's because you did."

"ACK! John jumped and leapt to his feet hurriedly, turning wildly on the spot towards the all too familiar voice of his baby sister. She came towards him after stepping out from behind a tree and what immediately struck him as being odd was the fact that she had a gun pointed directly at him.

Nervously, he swallowed. "Ah, Kate," he said uncertainly, his Adam's apple bobbing. "What's going -"

Interrupting her brother, Kate did not lower her weapon but instead touched her ear wig and said, "This is Major Sheppard. I've found them."

"Copy that," Lorne's voice came back to her. "Converging on your position."

Kate responded in the affirmative and then returned her gaze towards both the confused looking John and Todd the inquisitive looking wraith. Cautiously, she lowered her weapon but did not put it away.

John watched her every move with a growing feeling of dread. "Ah, Katie Beth," he said, his voice somewhat shaky. "W-what's going on?"

Kate looked at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry Sir," she said plainly, addressing him as though he were just another military officer and not her brother. "But I'm not at liberty to discuss -"

"Not at liberty!" John screeched, outranged. "I'm your damned brother, your commanding officer! I order you to -"

"I'm sorry," Kate interrupted him, her voice deceptively calm. "But until we verify your identity and discern that you are not a threat, I am not allowed to disclose any information to you that I have not been otherwise authorized to."

There were a lot of things that could be considered warning signs of impending doom and hearing Kate talk to him in her cool, perfectly practiced and perfectly controlled, clipped soldier's tone was definitely one of them. Kate only talked like that when there was something seriously wrong and John, who now had a deep sense of foreboding building up inside of him, was honestly scared of whatever she wasn't telling him.

"Kate," he said, appealing to her once again, his voice pleading. "Katie Beth, what's going -"

Before he got the chance to finish his sentence suddenly, out of nowhere, he and Todd found themselves surrounded by not only Lorne, Ronon, Teyla and Cadman, but also a swarm of about twenty marines. That feeling of foreboding got stronger as John watched his second in command come and take up his place beside Kate.

"Have you verified that they are who they say they are?" he asked her. Kate turned to him.

"No," she said crisply before turning to nod at John. "He called me Katie Beth though, which makes me think it's really him. I don't know about Todd yet."

Lorne nodded. "You have my leave to find out," he told her and then turned to look at the marines that surrounded them, armed to the teeth and ready to attack at but a moment's notice. "If he makes any sudden moves towards Major Sheppard that can be described as threatening, you are to open fire without hesitation." He turned back to Kate. "I've got your back."

Kate nodded and moved away from her commanding officer. Walking into the clearing, she made a beeline towards Todd and came to a stop before him. She looked up and he looked down, eyeing her in curiosity.

"Katherine?"

Her eyes remained cold and unwavering. "I have to make sure it's really you," she explained to him.

The wraith took a sharp intake of breath. "For what reason need you do that?"

Kate shook her head. "I can't tell you that," she looked back up at him. "Just trust me."

Confusion running rampant inside of his mind, Todd looked back into his chosen's steely gaze and felt himself bowing to her will. With a hiss be relented. "Very well," he eyed her. "How, exactly, do you plan on validating my identity?"

Kate's face remained blank, a perfect mask of control as she leaned forwards and raised herself up onto her tiptoes, bringing her mouth closer to Todd's ear. In a hushed voice that she was sure only the wraith could hear she said, "Tell me your name."

The inquiry was an appropriate one, as an imposter would not only be unaware of his given name but most likely not be willing to give it to her even if he did. Not for the first time did Todd find himself impressed with his chosen's wraith-like shrewdness and cunning. Dipping his head towards hers so that he might reply, Todd responded, "Valloran."

Lowering herself back onto her heels, Kate let her marble mask fade and openly smiled upwards at Todd. Turning, she looked over her shoulder towards Lorne. "It's him."

Lorne nodded and gave the signal for the marines to lower their weapons.

John turned incredulously towards his sister. "How do you know it's really our Todd? What'd you ask him?"

Kate smirked and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Do you really want to know?'

John gulped and turned a light shade of putrid green. "Ah…no thanks," he muttered. "I'm…I don't really need to know."

Kate snickered. "You sure?"

John nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah," he insisted, his mind conjuring up all sorts of things that his sister could know firsthand about Todd the wraith that he didn't want to know about. "Positive."

Lorne snickered. "Yep, it's definitely really the Colonel."

The aforementioned colonel rounded on his second in command. "So glad you think so," he said sarcastically. "So, since you now know that it's me, wanna explain what the hell is going on?"

The major eyed him. "You've been missing for over seventy-two hours, Sir," Lorne explained and watched his CO's face morph into one of confusion.

John blinked and looked at the wraith. Todd looked, for once, to be just as confused as he was. The knowledge only made him feel just slightly better. He returned his gaze to Lorne. "Huh?"

Teyla stepped forwards. "Our team and Todd were traveling to a planet in search of some Ancient technology that we believed might be advantageous to the both of us. As soon as we came through the gate you both were targeted."

John's eyebrows knitted together. "Targeted?" he echoed, his confusion mounting. "Targeted by what?"

"A dart," Ronon answered bluntly causing both Sheppard and Todd to turn and look at him.

Todd hissed. "The wraith -"

Kate shook her head. "No, not the wraith. We didn't figure it out until later; after Teyla had her people tap their intel."

John looked to her. "Didn't figure out what?" he demanded, his voiced pitched higher in dread. Around him, Lorne, Kate and the others all looked down at the ground. He swallowed. "Who'd we get captured by?"

It took a while for his question to get answered but, when it did, it was Kate who broke the spell of silence and looked up at her brother in pity.

"Michael."

John felt his whole body turn stone cold.

~xXx~

"I hate Michael."

Todd turned, cocking his head to one side in contemplation as he eyed the human male that lay reclined in the infirmary bed besides him. Upon returning to Atlantis, both he and Sheppard had been escorted to the medical wing of the city under armed guard and then left in the care of Jennifer McKay. The doctor had immediately set to giving them both a thorough examination, taking everything from blood to a sampling of their hair in order to conduct tests upon. Todd hand managed to escape getting a physical and had also managed to argue his way into remaining in his own clothing.

Sheppard had not been so fortunate on either account.

Pushing away his thoughts, Todd returned his gaze to Sheppard's face only to find the human gazing back at him darkly. "Yes?"

John frowned. "How come you aren't wearing scrubs?" he demanded, irked that Todd had once again gotten preferential treatment from the good doc. "And how come you didn't get a physical? I got one, how'd you talk yourself out of getting one too?"

The wraith eyed him and answered candidly. "Would you, if you were Jennifer, like to see all of me in my natural state?"

John blanched. "Ah…"

Todd sniffed. "I did not think so."

John continued to make faces. "Who would _want_ to see all of you?"

Todd smirked, he could not help it —the human had set himself up too easily. "Katherine, it would seem, is not opposed to the idea."

Cursing himself for having walked right into that one, John spun angrily towards the wraith and proceeded to glare at him heatedly through narrowed eyes. "I hate you."

The wraith hissed in amusement. "Do you?" he inquired, laughing inwardly at the utter look of fury dancing cross Sheppard's facial features. "More or less than you do the one responsible for putting us here?"

John continued to glare. "It's a tie."

"Is it?"

"Yes it is. Ask me again after you've slept with Kate, then I guarantee it'll be you."

"How do you know that I have not yet - as you say - slept with Katherine?"

John opened his mouth.

"Because he keeps tabs on Kate's medical files and after-mission examination reports."

Todd raised an eye ridge and turned to eye the female McKay. "Such information is included in all medical reports filed after a return from off world exploration?"

Jennifer nodded. "Yep. So, if you wanna have sex and not have him," she jerked her head towards Sheppard, "or anyone else find out, do it here and not while you're off world."

Todd hissed and inclined his head, tucking the information away for further contemplation at a later date. "I will remember that."

Jennifer smiled at him.

John exploded. "Why!" he demanded in exasperation, gesturing at Todd the suddenly smug-looking wraith wildly.

The doctor eyed him. "Because I'm on their side not yours."

John deflated and threw up his hands, slouching back in his bed and stewing. "Yeah, who isn't? The whole fucking city is on team Kate/Todd."

Jennifer giggled. Todd frowned.

"I was not aware that Katherine and I had a team clamoring for the consummation of our relationship."

"You'd be surprised," Jennifer told him. "I think Cadman's the official team captain."

"More like she started it," John mumbled darkly.

Jennifer shrugged. "You're probably right," she sighed. "Okay, so, moving on, I actually came over here to tell you that I've completed my tests."

John looked up at her, all levity immediately disappearing. "And?"

Jennifer looked down at her clipboard. "And from what I can tell, you're both perfectly fine. If Michael did anything to you, I can't find it in any of my tests."

Todd frowned. "Your conclusion is not particularly reassuring, doctor."

She offered the wraith a look of regret. "I'm sorry but that's all I've got," she folded her arms across her chest over her clipboard. "I talked to Mr. Woolsey and Elizabeth and they've both agreed that there's nothing more I can do until we know more about why Michael wanted you two specifically."

John sighed. "So?" he asked. "What now?"

Jennifer looked back at him. "You're both free to go. There's nothing more I can do here."

John practically leapt off of the hospital bed. "Oh thank you God," he explained, already reaching for his uniform which he'd thrown at the foot of his bed when Jennifer had told him to put on scrubs. He was dressed in record time and, as Jenn walked away, he turned to Todd while hopping up and down and trying to tie up his boots without sitting down. "Come on, I'll walk you to the gate."

The wraith frowned. "What makes you assume that I will be departing as of now?"

John finally managed to lace up his boots and so stopped trying to balance on one foot. Looking up at Todd, he answered, "Because you are."

Todd hissed. "And if I wish to linger, to perhaps keep company with Katherine for a time? What say you then?"

John scowled. "I say that you can leave and come back later sometime when I'm off world and don't have to sit there and watch you two make out in front of me. I may have said that I won't stand in your way but that doesn't mean that I want to _see _you woo my baby sister!"

The wraith's eyes narrowed. "If you would stop interrupting us, your precious senses would be spared the onslaught."

The colonel waved off the wraith's reasoning. "I've only walked in on you once -"

"It has been more than once Sheppard. You habitually make appearances when both Katherine and I would much rather you did not. Even when we both request privacy you see fit to -"

"She's my sister! I have a right to make sure that you're treating her right!"

"Then it is your own fault if you have occasionally born witness to things that you would rather not see. Do not punish us because of your lack of trust in my ability to - as you say - treat Katherine right."

Looking up at Todd the stubborn ass wraith, the colonel knew that there was no way in hell that he was going to win this argument. He sighed. "Fine. You can stay. I'll take you to the mess hall; I think Kate's eating lunch."

The wraith sniffed. "I do not need your escort."

John glared at him. "Look here you, you either go with me or I kick you out of the city. Take it or leave it."

In the face of the human male's unrelenting obstinacy, Todd growled softly and relented. Together they began to walk out of the infirmary. An explosion, the sound of shattering glass and Jennifer McKay's scream stopped them. Curious and admittedly a bit concerned, both Todd and John froze and turned back, their faces mirrors of each others.

"Doc?" John called out, worry tinting his tone. "Jenn? Are you -"

"I'm fine," the physician answered, coming back into their line of sight. Both males' eyes widened. Jennifer was covered in blood. She looked up at them. "You two, however, might not be."

John frowned. "Huh?"

Jennifer gestured down at herself. "This is yours," she said, indicating the blood that had drenched the front of her clothes. "And yours," she nodded at Todd. "It's the samples that I took."

John's frown deepened. "What happened?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I needed to run a test so I picked up your vial first and started to walk away but after I'd taken about ten steps both your tube and the one that Todd's sample was in just exploded. My office is covered in blood," she shot them both a pointed look. "Back in bed, both of you."

Todd hissed. "Surely I do not require -"

Jennifer eyed him. "Oh no, not this time," she walked over to a cabinet and drew out a clean par of scrubs. Waving them at the wraith she waited until he took them from her before she continued. "Change, now."

Todd scowled and opened his mouth to protest. Jennifer cut him off.

"Now," she commanded him in a voice that clearly said that resistance was futile. She turned to the colonel. "You too. And stay close to each other."

John's face turned green at the thought of getting undressed anywhere near Todd while the wraith did the same. "What? Why!"

Jennifer glared at him. "Because your blood samples only exploded _after_ I'd separated them. What if that happens to the both of you if you get too far away from each other?"

John paled and in the face of such a disastrous alternative, Todd bowed to the female's commands and started to disrobe. John's face turned from green to red as he watched Todd's belt and bracers come off. Before the wraith could even start on his shoes, the colonel spun around so that his back was to the wraith and he couldn't see anything.

"Ah…tell me when you're done so that I can…ah…turn back around."

Todd hissed and sat down on the infirmary bed he had just recently occupied so that he could begin the arduous process of unbuckling and un-strapping his heavy boots. Glaring at the human's back he said, "What is the matter Sheppard? Are you troubled that you, perhaps, in comparison to me, are physically lacking in some aspect?"

Forgetting that Todd was stripping, John whirled around. "Hey!" he shouted. "There is no way in hell that you are better looking than me!"

Todd smirked. "That would depend, Sheppard, upon a great many things."

John scowled. "Such as?"

The wraith shrugged. "Who is making the comparison."

John sniffed and drew himself up to his full height which, since Todd was sitting down, put him about a head above the wraith. "Oh yeah?" he challenged and then turned, looking around for the nearest person. "Oy, nurse, come here a second."

The nurse, Amelia, came over to the man and the wraith and hesitantly eyed them both. "Yes Colonel Sheppard?"

John gestured between himself and Todd the half-dressed wraith. "In your opinion, which one of us is better looking?"

Amelia stared. "Excuse me?" she asked, not quite sure that the commanding military officer of the base had really just asked her what she thought he had.

Todd, too, looked at Sheppard in surprise. He had not thought that it would have been that easy to goad the human into such a contest but, having arrived at such a juncture, the alien was honestly curious as to how it would end.

John repeated himself. "Which one of us," he gestured more pronouncedly between himself, who was shirtless, and Todd the bare-footed wraith who was only in his pants and that undershirt thingy that he wore under his long leather robe. "Is better looking in your opinion?"

Amelia blinked. Oh my God, he really _was_ asking her what she'd thought he did. This so wasn't happening but, since apparently it was, she decided to answer honestly. "Well," she began, a bit hesitantly. "To be honest Colonel, Todd's bigger than you are."

John frowned. "That's not what I asked," he said, quickly becoming annoyed when he saw the wraith start to smirk out of the corner of his eye. "I asked which one of us you like looking at more."

This time, Amelia giggled before she replied. "I'd have to say Todd, Colonel."

John's mouth dropped open. "What?" he screeched, totally bewildered. "Why?"

The nurse shrugged. "Like I said, he's bigger than you are; stronger. And he's got tattoos. I like tattoos on guys. They make him look dangerous."

John let out a low hissing sound. "That's because he _is_ dangerous," the colonel sighed and looked back at the still giggling nurse. "Alright, thank you, bye." She walked away and he turned back to look at Todd. "You win."

Todd grinned. "You admit defeat?"

John scowled at him. "Yeah, I do this time but next time I'll ask somebody who I know likes me better than you. Then I'll win and you'll lose."

"Would that not be considered cheating?"

"Somehow, I'll sleep at night."

The wraith grunted and stepped out of his pants, laying them over the rest of his discarded garments as he pulled on the white drawstring pants that Jennifer had given him. Securing them about his waist, he looked up and noticed a curious look on Sheppard's face. He also noted that the human's face was angled downwards.

"Yes?"

John shook himself out of his stupor and hopped up onto the hospital bed. Crossing his arms and beginning to sulk, he said sourly, "Well Amelia was right," he shot a hateful glare at the confused wraith. "You are bigger than me."

The comment made Todd smirk smugly. A reply was not necessary and so the wraith simply pulled the shirt he had been given over his head and then sat down on the bed. Leaning back, he lost himself in a trance as he waited for Jennifer to return to them with her results.

~xXx~

"I detest the Abomination."

John smirked and looked over at Todd who seemed to have jumped onto the 'I hate Michael' bandwagon. "See," he said, his eyes roving over the irritated wraith who was seated in the bed next to him, his arms crossed and a dark look cast over his eyes. "I told you he's not a nice person."

Todd harrumphed and then looked back up towards both Dr. McKay and the other human scientist - Zelenka. The two humans had just delivered their findings to both he and Sheppard and, to put it frankly, the situation was far from awful; it was absolutely horrid. He and Sheppard were stuck together in a most literal sense and the wraith was not pleased about it. The thought of what the foreseeable future held was not an appetizing one.

"So," the wraith began, borrowing an opening phrase that he had heard the humans use frequently. "Allow me to understand this correctly. The one you call Michael infected both Sheppard and I with a dose of nanites that are designed to constantly emit a frequency to each other. If either of us distances ourselves too far from the other these nanites will crease to emit their signals and will, as a result, detonate within our bloodstreams," he quirked a brow-ridge and took to eyeing both McKay and the other one darkly. "Do I have a correct grasp of the situation?"

McKay and Zelenka both nodded their heads. John turned towards Todd.

"You forgot the part where, if that happens, we both die," he said to which the already angry wraith just hissed. He looked back at Rodney. "So, how close to one another do we have to stay? A hundred feet? A couple of light-years?"

Radek shook his head. "No," he said pityingly knowing that both the colonel and Todd were not going to like what he next had to say. "The distance is much less than that."

Todd frowned. "How much less?"

Radek cringed and prepared himself for the both of them to explode. "Twenty feet."

For a moment after he was done talking nothing happened but, then, after about fifteen seconds had ticked by as predicted, both John and Todd lost it.

"WHAT?" John screeched while Todd just growled loudly. "That's not…how is that…what is the point…I HATE MICHEAL!"

Todd snarled. "The feeling is mutual I assure you."

John let out an exasperated sigh and fell backwards into his infirmary bed while he pulled at his hair. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to calm down before he started talking again. "So," he began, some but by no means all of his anger bleeding away. "How are we gonna make sure that Todd and I stay within twenty feet of each other?"

Rodney's face perked up. "Ah, glad you asked," he said and then pulled from behind his back the solution that he and Radek had come up with.

John looked at him. "Handcuffs?" he asked, eyeing the pair that Rodney was holding. He frowned. "Why are they fuzzy and why are they pink?"

Todd desperately wished to know this answer as well. The thought of wearing anything that resembled the object that Doctor McKay was holding was not a pleasant one.

Rodney huffed. "Well it's not like we have _real_ handcuffs anywhere in the city," he suddenly looked just a bit sheepish. "I had to borrow these."

John blinked several times rapidly. "From who!"

Now it was Rodney's turn to scowl. "From Cadman. Look," he eyed the colonel and the wraith alternatingly, "Each one of you gets one cuff. There's a chain connecting them that's exactly twenty feet long. It's the best we could come up with."

"Well come up with something else!" John argued. "I'm not wearing those — especially not when he's the one wearing the other one!"

Todd inclined his head, for once completely agreeing with Sheppard. "Nor am I."

Rodney glared at them both. "It's either you wear these or die, so which is it gonna be? Your lives or your pride?"

Unfortunately, McKay had a point and so, very reluctantly, both john and Todd relented.

"Very well," Todd hissed snidely.

John forced himself to nod. "Fine. Get it over with."

Smirking just a bit despite the gravity of the situation because, let's face it, tethering Todd and John together with a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs was just one of those once-in-a-lifetime moments, Rodney walked in between their beds and clamped a cuff down on each of their wrists. Standing back, he grinned down at both of them.

"There, all set."

John glared at him. "You could at least pretend that you're not enjoying this."

Rodney looked at him. "Why would I do that?" he asked, snickering as an idea came to him. He turned to Zelenka. "Maybe we should go get a camera or something."

Radek grinned. "I believe that I have one in our lab. We could -"

"No pictures!" John yelled loudly, sitting bolt upright in bed and glaring darkly at both scientists. "Nobody sees this, got it?" Before either of them could so much as nod their head, John pointed furiously at the door. "Out! Both of you and if I hear that this gets around the city before anybody even sees us, when we get out of this, I'll skin you both alive. Got it?"

Ignoring the threat, both Rodney and Radek burst into laughter as they retreated out of the infirmary leaving John alone with Todd. The colonel turned to the wraith.

"Let's get dressed. I'm hungry."

Todd nodded. "I too would like to escape this particular vicinity of the city."

John agreed wholeheartedly and got up, already starting to reach for his uniform. Getting dressed while being tied up to somebody else proved to be difficult and so John ended up letting Todd get dressed first while he waited, before they switched. Once all was well, they started off. By the time they got to the mess hall, their plight had spread and, vowing to kill Rodney whenever they finally did get out of this, John ignored the looks and the snickers as he and Todd got in line, got their food and then meandered over to their usual table. They'd been sitting down for about three minutes when a flash went off in their faces.

John blinked, black dots appearing before his eyes. "I said no pictures!" he yelled as he waited for the dots to go away and for his vision to return. Once it had, he looked up and glared at his sister who stood over him clutching a camera and giggling. "It's not funny!"

Kate snorted and sat down across from him. "Yes it is," she countered. "It's fucking hilarious."

Her brother's eyes narrowed to slits. "I hate you," he said contemptuously. "You're evil."

Kate shook her head. "You love me and you know it," she put her camera away and leaned back in her chair, grinning as she looked across the table at her favorite sibling. "And besides, you raised me, so if I'm evil it's your own damned fault."

John stewed. "Yeah, don't I know it."

Todd was amused. Sibling interaction between his Katherine and her brother had always intrigued him if for no other reason than it was almost always humorous and entertaining. Their regard for one another came effortlessly and, on more than one occasion, he had found himself comparing the two of them to himself and his brothers and sisters.

They were anything but the same.

Kate sighed and sat up straight, scooting her chair in close so that she could get a better look at her brother and her boyfriend. "So," she said, reaching out and stealing John's apple up off of his tray. Biting into it, she chewed, swallowed and then continued. "What's the plan?"

"Give that back!" John demanded, reaching out for his pilfered piece of fruit. "That's my apple. Get your own."

Kate snickered. "It's mine now," she said and took another bite. "So really, what's the plan? You two gonna do anything to fix this?"

John shot her a look. "No, we're just gonna stay like this forever," he rolled his eyes and tried again to reclaim his stolen apple. When Kate held it away from him and stuck her tongue out at him he gave up and let her have it. Sighing he answered, "We'll figure something out. We're having that senior staff meeting tomorrow morning but, after that, I figure we can go Michael hunting."

"Think we'll find him?" Kate asked, taking one last bite of her brother's apple before putting it back on the corner of his tray. She giggled at the look he gave her after she'd put it back. "What?"

John made a noise of exasperation. "Why!" he asked her, nodding down at the half eaten apple. "You know what? Never mind," he sighed. "I don't know if we'll find him or not but we might be able to find his lab or the place where he did this to us. If we do, then Todd and Rodney can look over whatever he's left behind and hopefully figure a way out of this."

Kate nodded slowly. "Sounds like a plan," she smirked and then leaned forwards once more so that she could look squarely at both of them. "So," she opened, her grin growing. "How are you two gonna get through the rest of the day tied together?"

John frowned. "Whataya mean?" he asked. He did not like the look on his sister's face. He could only imagine the thoughts running through her head.

He gulped.

Todd was wary as well. "Katherine?" he questioned, eyeing his chosen whose eyes flashed up to his as he called her name. "What are you thinking?"

Smiling broadly, Kate shrugged and sat back in her chair. "Oh nothing," she said in a very unconvincing voice that let them both know that she was definitely thinking _something_. "I was just wondering who's sleeping where is all," she giggled and fixed her brother with a look. "I mean, are you gonna go to his room or is he gonna go to yours?"

John felt his face pale. He hadn't thought of that. "I ah…I don't know," he looked at Todd. "You can come to mine I suppose. I think I've got an extra pillow lying around somewhere."

Todd snorted. "How kind of you to offer," he let out a slow hiss. "I suppose that it will be I that ends up on the floor?"

John huffed. "Well I'm not letting you sleep in my bed. At least I'll be giving you a pillow."

"And, as I said, that is most kind of you," Todd replied sardonically. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that his beloved was still grinning as she looked between both himself and his future sleeping partner. "Yes?" he inquired, wondering what was running through her mind now.

Kate smirked. "What are you gonna wear?" she asked. She looked at John. "You know he doesn't own pajamas right?"

John's face turned green again. "Yeah, funnily enough I sort of figured," he shot the wraith a reproachful look. "He doesn't seem to own underwear either."

Todd raised an eye ridge. "I do not own what?" he asked in confusion, unaware of what type of clothing was being discussed. He had never heard of 'underwear' whatever that might be.

John's face went from green to red in record time. "You don't, you aren't…" he trailed off embarrassingly. "Kate," he looked at his sister, "You explain it to him."

His sister made a face. "Why me?"

John glared at her. "Because you care a hell of a lot more about what he does or does not have on underneath all of his clothes than I do."

Kate smirked. "Yeah, okay," she sighed and turned towards Todd. "It's common practice for humans to wear some sort of garment underneath their clothes over certain parts of their body. Guys and girls wear underwear covering down there," she pointed at herself before going on, "While girls also wear a bra covering up here," she waved her hand over her chest. "Keeps everything in place and keeps our sensitive parts from rubbing against our clothing and getting irritated."

Todd understood. "Ah."

John shot him a look. "Yes, ah," he looked down at his plate. "I suppose that I could let you borrow something."

Todd snorted. "I doubt that I could manage to fit into anything you might own, Sheppard."

The barb hit John hard in light of what he'd seen in the infirmary. "You're not _that_ much bigger than me," he said hotly, crossing his arms while he sat back and sulked.

The wraith huffed. "That is not what I meant," he said knowing all too well what it was that Sheppard was alluding to. "And, for the record, I am _that_ much larger than you. However, that was not what I was alluding to."

John didn't feel any better. "Oh yeah?" he sneered. "Well, then what _were_ you talking about and you are not."

"I was referring to my height and the circumference of my waist," Todd replied before adding his final say on the other matter. "And I am."

John gave up, mostly because he knew that Todd was right. It wasn't fair; the wraith had already won the looks contest did he really need to win in this area too. Life sucked. "Yes well," he started, moving on. "Then I guess you can just sleep in your own pants then. Damn fucking wraith."

Todd smirked. "As you say, Sheppard."

Kate was still grinning. "What about in the morning?" she asked innocently, drawing both male's attention back onto her. "Who's gonna shower first?"

This time, both men frowned and Kate, giggling madly, let them both alone to think about it. Oh, yes, the next couple of days were sure to be both interesting and fun indeed. God, it would seem, really did have a sense of humor.

And it was great.

~xXx~

In the end, both Todd and John decided not to worry about personal hygiene until they absolutely had to. Therefore, once they were done with dinner and Kate had walked them both back to John's room - which the military man was sure was for Todd's benefit rather than his own - both man and wraith concentrated on getting to sleep and trying to forget that they were tethered together by one cuff each of a pair of pink furry handcuffs.

The task was not easy.

In the middle of the night, John had to go to the bathroom. Upon waking, it didn't register in his mind that there was a wraith sleeping next to him on the floor or that he was attached to said wraith until he'd taken about twelve steps, the chain had run out and John had ended up on his back on the floor with little tiny jumpers flying around his head. The colonel had gotten gingerly to his feet and then turned only to see that Todd the not asleep wraith was lying on his back, head propped up on the pillow he'd been given earlier, staring at him.

"Going somewhere?" the wraith had asked, an amused smirk playing at the corners of his mouth that John could only barely make out in the dark.

He remembered glaring. "I have to pee."

Todd snorted. "Can you not wake until it is light?"

"No!" John protested as he began to do that dance you do when you've really got to go but can't. "I drank too much Gatorade at dinner and now nature's calling."

The wraith hissed. "Could not nature have made your bladder to be more resilient?" he pondered, somewhat annoyed that his sleep cycle had been interrupted for so trivial a thing as Sheppard's need to relieve himself. He had been having a good dream and was most eager to get back to it and the person who waited for him there.

He was not about to tell Sheppard that though.

John started to really hop back and forth while squeezing his knees together. "Get off your green ass and get over here or I'll pee on _you_!"

Todd had doubted that Sheppard would really go through with his threat but, none the less, the wraith had gotten up and walked the few feet that were necessary in order to allow Sheppard to race into the lavatory. The whole process was over quickly and, with that messy business over and done with, both males went back to their respective sleeping arrangements and attempted to go back to sleep.

They were awoken exactly five hours later by John's alarm clock.

The first beep went off at exactly zero-five hundred like always and like always John ignored it, rolled over and pulled his covers up over his head. Todd didn't. The unfortunate piece of machinery continued to go off for another minute and a half before the wraith got tired of the irritating noise that mechanical siren was emitting, sat up, grabbed it and threw it across the room. It hit a wall and smashed into about three dozen pieces and Todd let out a satisfied hiss, pleased with himself and the destruction of that little electric clock.

"I was gonna get that."

Todd turned. Sheppard was lying on his side in his bed with his head propped up on his hand eying him. He snarled. "You were not acting quickly enough," the wraith complained. "That particular piece of maniacal convenience makes the most grating sound."

John smirked. "Well, that's kind of the point."

Todd glared at him. "What is the point in anything uttering such a sound - which is intended to incite you to wake - if you are simply going to ignore it?" the wraith harrumphed. "The principal is flawed."

Stifling a yawn and stretching, John sat up, scratched his head and looked down at the alien who was still sitting besides his bead. "Are you always this pleasant in the morning?"

Todd eyed him. "Should I pretend that you actually care if I am or am not?"

John shrugged. "Well, I'm just wondering," he said innocently. "Because if this is what you're always like then one of these days Kate's gonna smother you with a pillow."

The human's attempt at humor passed as anything but. "I doubt that Katherine allows such a racket to assault her ears first thing on any given morning."

To that, John had to laugh. "Ha!" he gaffed. "Yeah right! Her alarm is louder than mine and she lets it go on for longer," he snickered and looked down on the suddenly scowling Todd. "Sorry buddy but if you think that your mornings with her will be all sunshine and kittens then you're shit out of luck. My baby sister is not a morning person."

Todd grinned, not put off by Sheppard's statements in the least. "Then I shall have to devise of a more pleasant way to…rouse her in order that she may prepare for her day."

John made a face. "Do you have to start with the innuendos this damned early in the fucking morning?"

Todd rolled his shoulders. "You are the one that broached the subject. I am merely -"

"Oh you're 'merely' doing something alright. You're merely pissing me off and it's not even -" John looked down at his watch. "Five thirty!"

The wraith hissed. "I -"

John cut him off. "I don't care, shut up." Todd shut his mouth and took to glaring at him but, like he said, John didn't care. Disentangling himself from his covers and standing up, the colonel began to give serious thought to a very disturbing dilemma that they were now both faced with. "Alright," he said eventually, stepping over Todd and coming to stand in front of him, arms crossed, while he looked down. "So really, how are we gonna do this?"

Todd was confused. "Do what?"

Swallowing hard, John tried to keep himself form blushing. "Shower."

If it would have been biologically possible for Todd to have turned red he would have. As it happened however, the wraith just turned a more pronounced shade of green. "What?"

John took a deep breath and willed his body into commission because there was no way in hell he was gonna get all embarrassed and flustered around Todd the damned wraith. "How…are we…gonna…shower?" he eyed the alien. "Do you wanna go first or should I?"

Todd stood up and folded his arms across his chest in a mockery of Sheppard's posture and pose. "How would you prefer it?" he queried, avoiding having to be the one to set the conditions on this particular arrangement.

John sighed. "Honestly? I'd rather _not,_ but I know I smell and you're starting to, so, help me out here. Me first or you first. Either way. But one of us has to -"

"Knock, knock."

Both males jumped and turned, neither of them completely surprised to see Kate standing there leaning against the doorframe of John's room. "How'd you get in?" her brother asked, a frown starting to come over his face. "Why are you even here?"

Kate shrugged and walked towards them, stopping a few short feet away. "I overrode the door controls," she informed her brother with a smirk. "And I'm here because I thought I'd see how you both are getting along on this wonderful, early morning."

John scowled. "He broke my alarm clock!" he complained, pointing an accusatory finger at Todd the wraith who snorted in response.

"It was making an irritating racket that you refused to acknowledge."

John scoffed. "It'd only been going off for about a minute. You didn't need to throw it across the room."

Todd drew himself up to his full height. "I received a small bit of pleasure from the action Sheppard, you cannot deny me that."

The colonel cringed. "Yeah, okay fine. Now," he pierced the wraith with a stern, no-more nonsense kind of look. "Really, who's going first?"

Todd opened his mouth.

"Oh how I wish I'd brought my camera," Kate said, grinning madly as she had a pretty damned good idea of what they were talking about. She eyed her brother and boyfriend. "Finally come to that have you?"

For the first time in a very long time, Todd found himself somewhat put off by his chosen. "This is not as amusing as you make it out to be, my Katherine," he said to her, ignoring the wince Sheppard gave when he referred to his sister as his. "If we do not find a way out of this predicament soon then it is quite possible that our end will not be a kind one."

Kate's levity vanished. "I know," she said, her voice deepening in seriousness. Stepping forwards, she reached out and placed a hand on Todd's chest, moving it just a little so that it rested over his heart and she could feel it beat. "That's another reason why I'm here this early in the fucking morning. I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

His irritation at her put aside, Todd opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a clearly agitated Sheppard.

"Him!" John yelled, turning darkened eyed onto his sister who was touching Todd in a way that he didn't like - the wraith was shirtless and any instance where he and Kate were in a room together and Todd wasn't wearing all his clothes made John nervous as hell. "What about me!"

His little sister turned to him and let out a long, low sigh. "Me being worried about you goes without saying John," she told him earnestly. "You're my brother for God's sake."

John wasn't appeased. "So, that doesn't mean that it's not sometimes nice to hear that I haven't been totally replaced."

Kate frowned. "Replaced?" she asked, confused. "Replaced by wh…oh," she stopped and took her hand off of Todd's chest and used it to reach out and catch her brother by the shoulder. "John, I love you. That's never going to change. No matter who I'm dating."

Her older brother sighed feeling a bit silly that they were having this conversation here and now in these of all circumstances with Todd the wraith as a witness. He so wished that the floor would open up and swallow the alien right now but, alas, the world wasn't that kind. He'd just have to tough it out.

"See," he started, still feeling somewhat lame, "With Travers I knew that I wasn't really losing you, that I'd still be your number one but, that's all changing now and I -"

Kate stopped him, taking pity on him because John never was very good at expressing himself and she hated to see him try to do it when he was so clearly uncomfortable. "Hey," she cooed, trying to coax him with her voice to look up at her. When he did, she went on. "I get it. I do. Now," and with that she grinned, the serious moment over and done with. "Go take a shower. I'll stay out here and make sure Todd doesn't peek."

John grinned and turned, disappearing into the bathroom. As soon as they both heard the water start and could hear the sounds of John going about his business, both Todd and Kate turned eagerly towards one another.

"Do you feel better now?" Todd asked his beloved knowing that the conversation that she had had with her sibling was one of an issue that had long weighed heavy on her mind.

Kate nodded. "It's hard on him," she said honestly, stepping forwards so that Todd could encircle her within the cocoon of his embrace. "To see us — to see me with anyone. It's not just you."

Todd snorted. "I believe he has more difficulty with me than he would another male but, yes, I do see his difficulty," he looked down on her. "Such a close connection as the one that you both share cannot be let go of so easily. It is ingrained in him to be protective of you. Doubly so because of the dual role he has played in your life as both bother and, more profoundly, as sire."

Kate nodded against his chest and then stepped back so that she could look up at him. "Is it like that for you?" she asked, curious. "Didn't you once tell me that you were more like a sire than a brother to your two youngest sisters?"

The wraith inclined his head. "I did but, my circumstances are different than yours and Sheppard's. I suppose some parallel could be drawn between the two of you and myself and my youngest sister but it is still not quite the same. I do not have such a pronounced affection for any of my siblings as you do for yours."

Kate made a face. "Only for John," she said sourly. "I don't really give a rat's ass about David."

Todd chuckled. "Oh, you say that," he hissed, drawing up his feeding hand and using it to grasp his chosen's chin so that he might look her in the eye. "But I know different."

Scowling, Kate pulled her face away from his hand, turning so that her back was to him. "Oh you do, do you?"

The wraith nodded and stepped closer to her, drawing her backwards until her back was pressed into his chest. Wrapping his arms about her he dipped his head so that he could softly nuzzle her neck. "It is not in you, my Katherine, to be anything but affectionate and caring to those who share your blood. You are a compassionate creature by nature. A trait I adore you for."

Despite herself, Kate felt her lips pulling upwards into a smile. "Good to know," she whispered, craning her neck so as to give the wraith who held her better access. She did so love it when he did that. It always …

"Aeh-hem."

Kate and Todd froze. Turning, the both of them came about and found John standing there with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorway to his bathroom. He was wearing a towel around his waist and an epic-looking frown; nothing else. Embarrassed, Kate dropped her eyes down to the floor. Todd, however; simply shot a heated glare in the terry cloth clad colonel's direction.

"You are interrupting again," the wraith said blandly, displeasure evident in his tone.

John's facial expression morphed into one of incredulous exasperation. "You're in _my_ room!" he shouted at the alien. "_And_," he held up his arm for emphasis and waved it back and forth so that the chain that bound them shook, "We're tied together! Can you please not play tonsil hockey with my sister until we get this fixed! My eyes will thank you."

In defense, Todd crossed his arms and affixed the human with a look. "What does that mean?" he asked, making reference to what appeared to be Sheppard's newest dictum. "Tonsil hockey? You have used that phrase numerous times in the most recent past and I still do not, as of yet, understand its fullest meaning."

John threw up his hands and made several frustrated gestures at the wraith who, although he spoke perfect English, had yet to master American terminology. It grated on John who would've thought that after all the time that Todd had spent with them over the past five years, the alien would've at least made an effort to learn their idioms. Translating every other word for him was beginning to become a pain in his ass.

"Tonsil hockey," John started in a clearly annoyed voice, "It means, it's a way of saying, it's about…you know what?" he broke off, too irritated to continue. "Go look it up."

Todd lifted one brow ridge. "Look it up?" he inquired, curious. Sheppard had never told him to look something up before and Todd, quite honestly, wasn't sure how to go about doing it in the first place. "I presume you have a reference manual of some kind which I can use to 'look up' this term of yours?"

John growled in annoyance and crossed the room. He was able to make it to the bookcase without running to the end of his chain but, once he got there, couldn't actually reach his dictionary. Turning back to face the wraith, he shot the smirking green hobgoblin a glare that silently commanded him to take one step forwards. Todd didn't do it and instead, simply continued to stand there defiantly. John gave up and walked back towards him, plating himself squarely in front of the stubborn ass alien.

"Shower now," he commanded, pointing towards the bathroom before he crossed his arms and started to tap his foot. "Go on," he said when the wraith didn't move. "Hop to it. Scoot!"

Todd hissed. "What did I tell you about treating me as though I were a disobedient pet!"

John rolled his shoulders. "Since when have I ever listened to you?"

"When indeed," Todd snarled. "I would suggest that you -"

"Alright, that's enough you two," Kate said, deciding to intervene now that it looked like her brother and her boyfriend might actually get into a fight with one another rather than just posture around each other. Stepping up, she inserted herself in between them and held out her hands putting one each on both Todd and John's chest. "Chill out, both of you."

Todd let out a slow exhalation that was a cross between a hiss and a growl while John opened his mouth to protest.

"He started -"

Kate rounded on him. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it!" she eyed her brother reproachfully, daring him to contradict her. When he seemed to stand down, she turned back to Todd. "Go," she told him, nodding towards the bathroom. "Take your shower. I'll be here when you get out."

Wordlessly, Todd did as he was told.

"Nice."

Kate whirled around and fixed her bother with a look. "Nice?" she repeated darkly, her voice scathing. "What's nice?"

John pointed towards the bathroom. "That," he said as though his meaning should be perfectly clear. "You making him do what you tell him. It's nice."

Kate scowled and rolled her eyes. "I'll show you what's nice," she muttered as she began to make her ways towards John's dresser. Opening the top drawer she pulled out a pair of boxer-briefs and threw them at her older brother. "Here," she said as she turned back to the dresser and started looking for his sock drawer. "Get dressed."

John frowned. "What, now?" he asked, looking down at himself and his towel before lifting his head back up towards his sister. "With you here?"

Kate snorted. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before John," she reminded him. "Remember your bachelor party? Who was it that you called at five in the morning to come and bring you clothes because you'd lost," she made bunny ears, "yours?"

John looked sheepishly at the floor. "You."

His sister nodded and walked back up to him this time holding not only a pair of socks but also a clean set of his customary black BDU's, his boots and an undershirt. "Ah-huh," she set the boots down in front of him and handed him his socks first while motioning for him to sit down in the chair that she'd also dragged over for him to sit in. "And who was it that also got to fish you out of the swimming pool, bare ass naked, after your divorce?"

John sat up indignantly. "That wasn't only you," he argued. "David helped."

"David supervised, I did all the work," Kate shot back, stooping down so that she could help John pull on his socks.

The colonel shook his head. "No, I remember, David -"

"You were still drunk from the night before so don't pretend like you remember a damned thing!" Kate insisted, gesturing for John to stand and to step into the pants that she was holding out for him. "I had to haul your ass out of the pool, onto dry land, had to get you dressed and then had to drag you into the house before Dad got home. All our beloved older brother did was stand there, watch, and occasionally snicker."

John smirked, taking over the task of buttoning up his pants as Kate pushed him back into the chair so that she could start trying to shove his feet into his boots. "I can do this ya know," he told her, looking down on her as she diligently went to work. "It's not all that complicated."

Kate snorted. "Yeah, right," she said as she started to lace up his left shoe. "Like all men, you can barely get dressed by yourself anyways. Just think, this way when we all show up at the senior staff meeting in a hour, you'll actually look presentable for once."

Her brother frowned. "Hey," he said, not even bothering to try and take his foot away from her as she started in on his right one. "I resent that."

"No, you resemble that," Kate argued, finishing up on his boots and standing up, gesturing for John to do the same. "Now, we'll have to wait for Todd to get done before we can get your shirt on so why don't we -"

"Will _I_ be on the receiving end of such preferential treatment?"

The Sheppard siblings turned and espied Todd the clearly amused looking wraith watching them from the doorway of John's bathroom. The alien had mimicked John's placement of his towel save for the face that it was wrapped around his waist rather than slung low around his hips. All in all, the image of Todd standing there in nothing but a towel and dripping wet made John blanch and turn a yellowish shade of green.

Kate, on the other hand, looked the wraith up and down while absentmindedly licking her lips. Her brother saw and suddenly the sick feeling was gone and he was back to glaring at the wraith in overprotective agitation.

"Like hell!" John screeched in reply to Todd's rather suggestive question. The wraith's smirk festered. "You will not be…she won't, you…" he rounded on Kate who tore her gaze away from Todd to look at him. He noticed that her ears were pink and that there was a slight blush to her cheeks. "Go wait outside."

She opened her mouth to protest. "Now John," she started, feeling her own body heat begin to radiate off of her in waves. "Don't you think it's only fair that I - "

He cut her off. "Not a chance in hell. _I'll _help him get dressed before I let you do it now, skedaddle. Go, wait outside. We'll meet you in like ten minutes."

Kate pouted but did what she was told and, casting one last long look at Todd the sinfully hot, wet, almost naked wraith, she smiled to herself and left her brother's room to go stand outside his door and wait for both males to come out.

As soon as she was gone and the door had closed, John rounded on Todd. "Don't," he commanded, holding up a hand. "Not even a word. Just get dressed. We've got a meeting to go to in an hour and I'd like to eat before then so, however you wanna do this let's just get it over with."

Todd inclined his head, not really caring about the mood that the human was now in. No, his thoughts were on the way that Katherine had looked at him and in how reluctant she had seemed to leave. The knowledge that she had wished to linger and to, if Sheppard would have allowed her, assist him in attiring himself properly brought a great want to him for her as he and the human each began their tasks. Sheppard kept his back to him much the whole time and Todd was personally glad for this as the desire he had for Katherine that had been brought about by her looks towards him had chosen to manifest themselves in a physical way. He was by no means fully aroused but, there was enough evidence visible as to tell Sheppard exactly where his current thoughts resided.

They had to uncouple themselves in order to finish dressing but, once they were both presentable, they re-clasped their bonds and made to exit. As promised, they met up with Katherine and then journeyed to the dining facility. Their meal was relatively short and was consumed quickly. Upon its conclusion, the three of them reluctantly departed and joined those other senior members of Atlantis' residency who had gathered in the briefing room for the meeting.. Todd was bored after ten minutes of listening to Woolsey drone on and on about issues that should not have been issues at all. The wraith was glad, therefore, when the meeting was called to an end and they were allowed to leave. He and Sheppard both had just begun to stand when Doctor McKay suddenly stood and waved for everyone to be silent. With a sigh that was barely audible, Todd sat back into his seat and forced himself to hear out the announcement that the scientist clearly wished to make.

"Ah, so," Rodney began, nervous as hell to be telling everybody this now. Everyone that would need to know was already in the room so now really was the best time and it killed all of their birds with one stone. Casting a look towards his wife who nodded her head in encouragement, the Canadian swallowed his nerves and continued. "A-as you know, Jennifer has-hasn't been feeling well lately and, ah, and we would l-like to tell you all why."

Besides Todd, Kate frowned, worried. "Nothing's wrong I hope," she said, looking at Jennifer who did look a bit green at the moment but who otherwise, was smiling like she'd just won something huge.

Rodney shook his head. "Ah, everything…everything's fine. It's just that, it's just that we, w-we -"

"Spit it out McKay," John called out to his teammate who looked more nervous than he had when he'd first told John that he was going to propose. "What's up?"

Rodney's nerve failed him. "I can't, I just can't," he looked down at his wife. "You tell them."

Jennifer smiled, and reached out to catch Rodney's hand as her husband sat back down and all eyes turned onto her. Taking a deep breath, she picked up where Rodney had left off. "As you know, I've not been feeling too well lately and, while there's nothing wrong with me, I would like to tell you all that I won't be going off world for a while and it might also be a good idea to cut back on my infirmary schedule a little bit. For a while at least."

Everyone looked around the table, confused. Woolsey turned to her. "How long do you think you'll be needing these…stipulations?" he asked, as curious about her cryptic message as everyone else.

Jennifer beamed. "Oh about nine months," she said, her smile infectiously spreading to all of her face.

It took a minute but, in the end, Cadman and Kate figured it out at the same time. "You're pregnant!" they both screamed in unison and, when the blonde doctor bowed her head in confirmation, both marines literally leaped out of their chairs and converged on the expectant mother. "How far along are you? Do you know what it is yet? Have you thought about names? Have you…"

While the girls chitchatted, Woolsey shook Rodney's hand and promised him that he'd make sure the couple had everything they needed form an administrative standpoint. Weir and Teyla joined Cadman and Kate at Jennifer's side while the rest of the senior staff members filed out of the room. Rodney left Woolsey and walked over to John, Todd, Ronon and Lorne.

"Congrats," John said happily as the scientist came over to them. He reached out and clapped Rodney on the shoulder. "Good one."

Rodney nodded, still a bit on edge.

Ronon frowned. "Hey," he said. "What's wrong?"

Rodney shrugged. "I, ah, I…" he looked up, his eyes fearful. "What if I screw up?" he asked brokenly. "I'm not good with kids, you all know that. What if…what if…what if I do something wrong?"

John eyed him and squeezed his shoulder. "You won't screw up Rodney," he assured the man. "You'll be a great Dad."

The Canadian wasn't convinced. "Oh I will, will I?" he asked, her voice trembling. "You don't know that. For all you know I'll completely screw up the kid so that it won't even like me and then I'll -"

"You are bound to make mistakes, Doctor McKay, as are all parents but I hardly think that you will 'screw up' - as you put it - in such a way that your child will grow to resent you as it ages. It is the nature of all children to give unconditional affection to their parents regardless of their faults or how numerous and profound they might be."

Rodney started at the wraith in open mouthed shock and made a mental note to add this to the list of things they had going chronicling stuff Todd did that took them all completely by surprise. Him going Christmas tree hunting with Sheppard was in the number one spot at the moment but, the scientist was sure that Todd giving parenting advice blew tree hunting out of the water. And, personally, Rodney hadn't thought that Todd had had it in him. The wraith didn't exactly strike him as being 'the world's greatest dad' material and, despite the fact that they had all met his oldest son, the majority of them all liked to forget that their vampiric ally had reproduced at all.

Especially not twenty-one times.

The scientist wasn't the only one that was stunned; John was absolutely floored. Turning to look at the alien retrospectively, he couldn't help but think that Todd's advice came from personal knowledge rather than simply age old wisdom. "Speaking from experience are you?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow inquisitively when Todd turned towards him. "What? Did you do something bad but your kid loves you anyways?" he smirked when the wraith let out a low hiss.

Todd growled. "_I_ did not, no," he paused and debated how much he should reveal to the humans before deciding that it could not hurt him for them to know of what had happened so very long ago. Perhaps, his revelation might also dissipate some of Doctor McKay's fears.

"I was young when my eldest son was born, equivalent in experience and maturity to a human of perhaps seventeen years. His motem conceived him not out of desire for a child but in order to try and trick me into binding her. When it became apparent that I would not fall prey to her manipulations, she surrendered her custodianship of our child to me, giving up any and all claim she had to him. Now, thousands of years later, despite the fact that his motem abandoned him, did not truly want him, sought to use him only for her own progress and to her best advantage and did not even acknowledge him as being a child of her body until he had made a name for himself on the battlefield, my eldest still looks on her with reverence and affection." He paused and turned towards the doctor McKay. "If my son can forgive his motem all of her transgressions and continue to hold her in his affections then I seriously doubt that you could do anything worse to your child that would then be deemed unforgivable."

Strangely enough, as weird as the situation was, what Todd had said was doing a better job of comforting Rodney than Sheppard's reassurances had. "Ah…Thanks."

Todd dipped his head in acknowledgement and then turned to Sheppard. The human was eyeing him speculatively. "Yes?"

John shook himself out of his stupor and cleared his mind of its thoughts. "Nothing," he said before he looked past the wraith and called out to his sister. "Hey, Kate! Come here."

Kate walked towards them. "What's up?"

John eyed her. "As wonderful as this all is," he held up the wrist that was sporting the one, pink fuzzy cuff. "We've got a problem to solve."

Kate snickered. "Yeah, we do," she nodded towards the handcuffs. "Cadman's got a date in two days and she really wants those back."

Lorne snorted and burst into laughter; Ronon grinned; Rodney made a face and left, heading back over to his wife; John cracked a smile and Todd looked confused.

"I do not understand," the wraith began, setting his eyes briefly on all of the human males before turning them fully onto his chosen. "What -"

Kate managed to overcome her giggles and looked up into Todd's questioning face. "It's complicated," she told him, some of her giggles breaking through despite her restraint. "Basically, those," she nodded down at the cuffs before looking back up at him, "Are used in foreplay to ah, tie someone - usually the guy - up so that the ah, girl can do whatever she wants to him without him being able to do anything to her."

Todd's face changed instantly and he frowned. "And this method is…acceptable to you?" he asked, eyeing the human males about him. "You desire the female to lead?"

Lorne nodded. "Hell yeah," he said, snorting. "It gets boring after a while if you're always the one initiating things and taking the lead. It's nice to let the woman be in charge for change," he glanced over at Kate. "Bet you do it all the time."

Kate shook her head. "No, not really."

Lorne frowned. "No?" he asked, having thought that Kate, being an alpha female, would've been the one in the lead at least half of the time. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "Never really had the chance," she admitted, frowning. "With Travers it was never about me it was always about him so it was never good for me and, besides him, I've only ever slept with three other guys and they weren't exactly great either."

John didn't like what he was hearing. "What about Phoenix?" he asked, naming the only guy that he knew for certain she'd slept with since having gotten stationed in Atlantis. "He couldn't have been _that_ bad."

His sister eyed him. "He lasted a grand total of three minutes and left me hanging," she made a face. "He was worse than Travers."

Lorne shook his head apathetically. "Poor Kate," he said sadly, shaking his head back and forth twice before rounding on Todd the wraith. "It's all up to you now."

Todd's eye went wide. John let out a shriek of protest.

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING HIM TO SLEEP WITH MY SISTER?"

Lorne looked nonplused. "It's gonna happen eventually Colonel," he informed his commanding officer matter-of-factly. "Sooner rather than later I hope because I swear to God, I'm tired of watching you two dance around each other. You could cut the tension between you two with a knife. It's driving us all crazy!"

Todd looked amusedly down on the major. "You are championing my copulation with Katherine?"

Lorne nodded vigorous. "Besides Cadman I'm your biggest cheerleader. I'll even wear a skirt and start dancing around with pom-poms if you'd just do it already."

Kate laughed outright, Ronon smirked, Todd continued to look amused and John made another noise that sounded a lot like a cross between a laugh at the mental image of Lorne jumping around in a cheerleading outfit and a growl over the subject matter that they were currently discussing.

"Alright then," he announced suddenly, making everyone turn their attentions towards him. "My sister's sex life aside, we," he gestured between himself and Todd, "Need to go actually do something about this," he held up his cuffed hand. "So, Kate, Lorne and Ronon, please go gear up and then meet us in the jumper bay. We're going back to the planet were you found us. Hopefully we'll find something useful."

With a nod, the three of them turned and went their separate ways while John led Todd back to his quarters so that he, too, could get ready to travel off world.

~xXx~

"There is nothing here."

"We don't know that."

"I believe that we may conclude that we do, seeing as we have been here for some time now and found nothing."

"We've been here for fifteen minutes! How the hell does that translate into 'some time'?"

"The term is relative. We have made three complete orbits of the entire planet and found nothing of value or interest on any of our scans. I reiterate, therefore, that there is nothing here."

"Well we just have to look harder then. Michael's good at squirreling things away; maybe we missed something."

"After three revolutions of the planet? I rather think not."

"Hey, I'll have you know that we've got more experience dealing with him than you do so why don't you save your comments and shut the hell up! We're going around again."

"Do not order me to be silent Sheppard. I have as much riding on this as do you so I would suggest -"

"The next one to talk gets shot I swear to God!" Kate screamed loudly, cutting Todd off mid- sentence before he could finish saying whatever he'd been about to say to her brother. Glaring reproachfully, she shot daggers at both her brother and her boyfriend both of whom had managed to get on her last nerve. "There," she said after the jumper was silent for about a minute. "Much better."

Lorne turned to her. "Thank you," he said earnestly, meaning every word. "If you hadn't have done it I would've."

Ronon nodded his head jerkily. "Same here."

John frowned. "Well, aren't you three in a bad -"

"What part of 'shut up or I'll shoot you' don't you understand?" Kate asked her brother irritably. "I'm not bluffing. I'll stun you and drag your ass to the back. Lorne and I both have the gene so we don't _need_ you to fly and I'm tired of listening to you argue with him," she nodded towards the wraith who was sitting in front of her. "From now on, until we land, we're playing the silent game. Okay? Read, set, go."

John growled and briefly considered speaking just to tick her off but, one glance behind him and at his sister's face made him think better of the idea. Turning back around to face the windshield, John grumbled inaudibly to himself and brought the jumper around for another pass over the planet. After their fourth revolution, he was prepared to admit that Todd was right, although he'd never admit it. Sighing, he was about to risk speaking again just to say that it was time to give up and try plan B when Kate suddenly leaned over him and pulled hard on the flight controls so that the jumper veered left.

"Hey!" John shouted, looking up at her in agitation. "What the hell do you think you're do -"

"Shut up. I saw something," she reprimanded him, leaning farther over him so that she could reach the control panel for the HUD. It was difficult to reach without actually sitting in the pilot's seat. "Get up," she ordered John who, predictably, didn't move.

"No," her brother said defiantly, crossing his arms. "It's my seat and I'm the pilot. Why don't you -"

"Fine then," she said in a voice that told her sibling that two could play that game. Since John refused to move, Kate sidestepped the issue altogether and sat on him. The colonel let out a squeak of protest while, in the back of the jumper, Lorne and Ronon looked at one another and snorted.

"You should've moved Colonel," Lorne told his CO, snickering. "Now you've just pissed her off."

John craned his neck and shot his second in command a look of derision, mockingly of course. "Thanks for the support Major," he ground out tersely. "Now tell your XO to get off me!"

Lorne shook his head and held up his hands. "Tell her yourself," he said, grinning. "You're her brother."

John yelped and gestured at the woman now sitting in his lap piloting the jumper and messing with its scanning equipment and reader settings. "Well clearly the fact that we share matching DNA doesn't mean a damned thing. She's sitting on me!" he turned back around and faced front. "You're heavy you know that?"

Kate cracked a grin and wiggled, which earned her a grunt and an 'ow' from her brother. "I am not."

John grimaced and tried to push her off of him. "You are too!" he shouted, sighing when she didn't move. "This was fine when you were like nine but you've gained about a hundred pounds since then. Get off of me!"

"You should've moved," she fired back defiantly, twisting around so that she could look down on him. "Then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

John glared at her. "Yes, I see that now; my bad. Please lift up your butt so that I can relinquish this seat to you, you little brat."

Kate complied and John managed to slide out from underneath her. Once he was free, he looked around and noted that Lorne and Ronon both were trying very hard not to laugh and that even Todd the wraith looked to have been highly entertained by what had just happened. "It's not funny!" he protested, shooting dark looks at his fellow men. He pointed at Kate. "That's insubordination right there," he turned back to his sister and proceeded to glare at the back of her head. "You're lucky I love you otherwise I'd court-marshal you for this."

Kate snorted. "Yeah, I can see that happening," she snickered and then deepened her voice in order to sound like John. "Well, you see General O'Neill, I told my sister to get off of me but she wouldn't so now I'd like you to lock her up in the Quantico USMC brig for it," she looked up at her brother. "He'd laugh you out of his office."

John scowled. "Yeah, okay fine, you win. Now," he leaned over her shoulder. "What was so damned important that made you steal my flight controls, sit on me and then kick me out of my own chair?"

Kate smiled and nodded forwards. "See that?" she asked.

Todd narrowed his eyes. "It is a moon, the only one that this planet seems to be in possession of," he turned to look at her. "Why are we travelling towards it?"

Rather than answer, Kate punched a command into the jumper's control console. As soon as the HUD appeared the screen began to beep. Moments later, the screen had pulled up a magnified image of what appeared to be some sort of subterranean complex located on the moon's surface. Smirking, Kate turned around and looked at her brother. "Looky what I found!" she announced cheerfully.

John stared at the screen before he shook his head and glanced down at his sister. "How'd you know -"

"To look on the moon?" Kate finished for him. She shrugged. "It didn't make any sense for Michael to leave the two of you on some deserted planet. I know from experience that he likes to stick around and see whether or not his experiments are successful so I knew that he had to be nearby," she nodded towards the outline of the complex now revolving on the jumpers HUD. "He's probably got some sort of monitoring system in there that'd let him keep watch of what's happening on the planet below."

John smirked and clapped his sister on her shoulder. "Good one Katie Beth," he praised her and then yanked hard on her arm, pulling her out of his chair.

"Hey!" Kate yelped, as she staggered backwards. "What the hell?"

John grinned at her as he sat back down in the pilot's seat. "My seat," he said possessively, glancing at her as he clocked the jumper and set a course for the complex. "Go sit back down in yours."

Kate looked indignant and turned around only to find that her seat behind Todd was already occupied by Lorne. "I don't suppose you'd move?" she asked him and, when he shook his head at her, Kate shrugged and turned towards Todd. "May I?"

The wraith grinned. While he was in general, predisposed to be disinclined towards public displays of affection, he had learned that the humans of Atlantis and indeed, humans in general thrived on physical contact and outward displays of emotion. Therefore, not only would acquiescing to his Katherine's request not be seen as socially unacceptable or forward to the humans, but it would give him legitimate reason to have contact with her.

It would also, more likely than not, piss Sheppard off.

"You may."

Kate smiled and sat down, settling comfortably into Todd's lap.

John caught the action out of the corner of his eye and had to do a double take just to make sure he was seeing what he actually thought he was. "The hell?" he screeched unhappily, jerking a bit too hard on the jumper's controls than was absolutely necessary. "What are you doing? Get off of him!"

Staring at her bother defiantly, Kate crossed her arms. "Why" she asked. "Todd doesn't seem to mind," she looked down at him. "Do you?"

The wraith let out a long, low hiss and proceeded to lean back in his chair, languidly wrapping one of his arms about her waist and letting the hand that belonged to that arm begin to gently play with the thigh upon which it now rested. "Most assuredly not, my Katherine," he looked at Sheppard, his eyes hooded. "This situation is very preferable."

John harrumphed but otherwise didn't order his sister to get off of Todd. Instead, he focused on getting to the compound as quickly as possible so that they could find Michael, get him to separate them and then he could kick Todd out of Atlantis on his ass when it was time to go home. The colonel mentally shivered. He was really going to have to set up some rules for Todd about dating his sister. The wraith was in Atlantis so much that John was really starting to consider charging him rent.

With this in mind, he flew the jumper in for a landing after circling the complex twice looking for any obvious booby traps. He didn't find any but that didn't mean that there weren't any there; this was Michael they were dealing with. Approaching the situation with caution, John set the jumper down about a quarter mile from the only accessible entrance to the compound. Once they were on the ground, he did a quick scan to test the atmosphere and then lowered the back hatch.

"Alright," he said, looking around him at his men, his sister and Todd the wraith all of whom were suddenly in serious mood. "Let's do this. Move out."

Silently they all filed out of the jumper and began to pick their way through the densely forested terrain towards the entrance to Michael's latest hideout. Luckily for them, their surroundings provided enough of a cover for them to make it all the way to the front door without being seen. Counting their blessings for having finally gotten a break, John counted to ten once they'd reached the door just to make sure that they weren't being followed or that no alarms had been set off before he stood back and let Kate open the door. She was able to override the security measures in record time and then they were in. Shutting the hatch behind them, he and Lorne switched on their gun-mounted flashlights and started to look around.

"Well," Lorne commented as they tentatively took their first steps down the corridor they had entered into. "At least it's not as spooky as his usual haunts."

Kate nodded, her keen eyes darting about without rest, her whole body an alert and at the ready. "Is it just me, or is anybody else getting a definite abandoned Genii laboratory vibe to this place?"

Ronon hissed. "There's no gate here," he observed. "The Genii don't have ships. How'd they get here?"

"They don't have ships that we know of," John countered, briefly aiming his flashlight down a corridor that branched off of their own. Finding nothing but a locked door at the end of it, he faced forwards once more and continued onwards. "For all we know they might have gotten some and just forgot to tell us."

Lorne was quick to agree. "Yeah they're not very forth coming with information are they?" he asked even though he knew that his question was rhetorical. He frowned. "Doesn't the terms of our alliance state that they have to share any and all advancements in technology with us or at least tell us about them?"

"Our alliance with Ladon does," John explained as they rounded a corner. "But we both know that not all of the Genii follow his regime. There's always the resistance."

"And Koyla," Kate reminded her brother, her face twisting into one of anger as she remembered her introduction to that particular individual.

Before any one of them could reply to Kate's statement or say anything at all for that matter, a cold voice called out to them from the shadows.

"Yes, Miss Sheppard, there is always me."

The five of them froze and turned around, pivoting in their spots to face the speaker who stepped out of the shadows towards them. "Koyla," John hissed, unpleasantly surprised to see the man especially considering that they were here looking for Michael. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The former Genii military leader shrugged and took another step forwards, his hands clasped behind his back. "Furthering my cause," he informed them, looking over them all briefly one by one. His eyes settled on the girl. "A pleasure to see you once more, Kate. Our time together the last time we saw one another was too short."

Kate glared at him. "Not short enough," she hissed, her eyes narrowing to slits as she looked at him. "Now," she started. "Answer the question. What are you -"

"I told you that she is willful," a second voice sounded out in the darkness as another figure stepped towards them through the gloom. Coming to a stop besides Koyla, the light fell across his face and Michael smiled at the look of surprise that took over the expressions on the group's faces. He turned towards his human ally. "Did I not?"

Koyla inclined his head. "You did," he returned his eyes to Sheppard's sister's face. "You also said that she would be willing to do anything to save her brother's life. I say that we put that loyalty to the test."

John growled and took a step forwards, placing himself in front of Kate. "I swear Michael," he threatened, "You try anything like you did last time and I'll -"

"You will what?" the hybrid asked him, his expression cold. "Kill me?" He snorted. "I rather think not. You need me to reverse the programming of the nanites that I injected you with or you will die," he smirked sadistically. "You are of no use to your sister dead."

John started forwards but Kate stopped him, placing a hand on his upper arm. "He's right John," she told him, locking her eyes with his. "Don't."

Wanting nothing more than the wipe that smirk off of Michael's face, John nonetheless stood down knowing that Kate was right. They needed the hybrid to fix them or he and Todd would be stuck together forever. He sighed and turned his attention back to the hybrid. "What's your angle?" he asked. They had to know what game Michael was playing before they could organize their offense and in order to do that, they had to figure out what the hell was going on.

The hybrid smirked. "Do you know why I performed this particular experiment on the both of you?" he asked, nodding towards both the wraith whom Koyla had told him the humans called Todd and John Sheppard. "I had always planned to try this out on you, Colonel, but your wraith is another matter. His part in this is a gesture of goodwill towards my newfound ally."

John glanced back and forth between two of his - if not _the_ two - most hated enemies. "Yeah, about that. How'd you two hook up? I'll admit that I never saw that one coming."

Michael snorted. "Indeed. In the past I have never consented to share my work with another but, with the wraith at war, resources are increasingly difficult to come by," he inclined his head towards Koyla. "I first approached commander Koyla with a proposal. I would assist him in gaining the upper hand over his enemies if he would furnish me with the means to do so to mine. An alliance was made and, as first order of business, we both deemed it necessary to address issues which are close to our hearts."

John snickered. "So what? You offered to off me and Todd to show Koyla how good a friend you are? That was nice of you."

Koyla laughed, amused as always by Sheppard's attempts at sarcasm. "Michael is getting something out of this arrangement as well," he informed his rival. "I am not the only beneficiary of this situation as you seem to think."

John frowned. "And what, exactly, are you getting out of this?" he asked the hybrid, suddenly wary of this whole situation.

Michael smiled, a gesture that didn't reach his cold eyes. "I believe you will recall my previous attempts to perfect my hybrids?" he asked, looking squarely at the colonel. "Well, you shall be pleased to know that I have perfected the approach to their creation."

John was getting more nervous by the minute. "And what does that have to do with us?" he asked.

Once again, the hybrid smiled a dark, sadistic smile that did not reach beyond the corners of his mouth. "It has nothing to do with you," he informed the human, turning his glittering, stone-like gaze onto the girl that Sheppard tired so desperately to hide behind him. "For my plan to succeed, I require your sister's assistance."

Kate's eyes went wide and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Fuck that!" John screamed, taking up his P-90 and aiming it at Michael's heart. The hybrid didn't so much as blink. "You're not locking her up in a cell with a wraith again and expecting them to do it. I'll kill you before I let -"

"As previously stated, you will die unless I reverse the nanite programming so your threat, Colonel Sheppard, is void of any real promise," Michael interrupted the human, smirking triumphantly. "You can do nothing to me if you want to live."

"Then kill me!" John screamed, no longer interested in playing the game. "I'd rather lose my life then let some wraith rape and impregnate my baby sister!"

Michael was not moved. "It would not be rape if she were willing," he turned towards the woman in question and pinned her with a look. "I seem to recall you giving my wraith your consent to copulation when last we attempted this."

Having had no previous knowledge of the matter that was being discussed, Todd felt his eyes widen the longer the abomination spoke. Katherine had consented to do what? He could not believe it; he did not wish to believe it. Could she have, had she…? He turned and fixed his eyes onto his chosen. She refused to look at him and was instead staring determinedly at the hybrid, her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched to fists at her side. Todd dropped his eyes to the floor. Despite knowing that she had been under duress and that Sheppard's life had been under threat if she did not comply, Todd still felt betrayed by the thought that she might have participated in carnal congress with another wraith besides himself. What hurt the most, however, was not the possibly of her having copulated but the fact that, until now, he had heard nothing of this.

She had kept it secret from him.

Kate, who could feel Todd's eyes on her, silently questioning whether or not she'd actually gone through with it and slept with Varkan, jerked her head downwards once in acknowledgement of what she had once been willing to do and was willing to do again if it meant her brother's life. "I was."

Michael took a step towards her, catching her eyes around the protective form of Colonel John Sheppard. "And, would you be so willing again if your refusal meant your brother's demise?"

John whirled around to face her. "Katie Beth," he said, aghast. "Don't you dare -"

Kate nodded once. "Yes."

John's mouth dropped open. "You can't do that!" he rounded on Michael and reached for the hybrid's throat. "You can't -"

"It's my decision John," Kate called out, her announcement having the desired effect in that her brother stopped trying to kill Michael and turned to look at her. His eyes were disbelieving and his expression was one of inner most torment. "I can't and won't let you die," she said with conviction. "Not if doing what he wants can save you."

John shook his head. "I can't let you do this," he cried out desperately. "I won't let you let you do this. I'm not worth -"

"It won't be bad," she told him, a plan formulating itself in her mind. She took her eyes away from her brother who suddenly looked confused and affixed them onto Michael. "I'll do it," she told him but then added, "but I get to pick the wraith."

As soon as she said it, John knew where this was going and, apparently, so did Todd because the wraith's eyes suddenly picked themselves up off the floor and locked with his. A look passed between them and, silently and without giving any outwards signs of what was happening, John Sheppard gave Todd his consent.

Michael was surprised. "Very well," he allowed her, curious as to whom she would pick. He had not thought that the girl would know many wraith that she would prefer one of them over all the others. "Might I ask who you have in mind?"

Kate nodded. "The Eldest."

The hybrid's eyes widened and he looked at her as though she had quite lost her mind. He had heard of that particular wraith, knew his conquests well and had spent many a day when he had been younger, before having been captured by the Atlantians, reading the legends that centered on the almost mythological male. Like all young wraith, he had at one time idealized the Eldest as the epitome of what one should strive to be like. Shrewdly intelligent, a warrior paralleled and equaled by no other, the Eldest was the closest thing to a deity that the wraith as a race were ever likely to have. The only figure that perhaps superseded him in myth and legend was the warrior Lord Valloran.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Michael turned disdainful eyes onto the girl who dared make such a mockery of so great an individual. "What you ask is impossible," he spat at her. "The Eldest would never taint himself with one such as y -"

"Do not presume to know my mind nor think to tell me what I will or will not do!" Todd interrupted the abomination whose eyes flew up to his own instantaneously, confusion running rampant within his not-quite-human/not-quite-wraith-orbs. Taking his gaze from that of the hybrid's, Todd lowered his eyes onto his Katherine. "I give my consent to what you ask of me."

Kate smiled and placed a hand on his chest. "Thank you."

Todd nodded and reached up, covering her hand with his own and pulling it away from his chest. Drawing her to his side, he placed her protectively before him and then wrapped her into the circle of his embrace. Lifting his head he returned his eyes back to the abomination's who still did not quite look like he knew what had just happened. "Where, exactly, do you wish us to act out your demands?"

Michael stared at him. The girl had asked for the Eldest and this wraith, _this_ wraith - Sheppard's wraith - had answered her. Michael knew that there were none alive brave enough to impersonate the Eldest and so he had little doubt that if the one standing before him was what he claimed to be.

The Eldest.

When his hybrid ally did not immediately speak, Koyla stepped up to do it for him. "If you will follow me," he began but then paused, turning around to look at Sheppard. "I trust you have no further objections?"

John pursed his lips together and looked at Todd. "Take care of her," he beseeched the wraith whom, while he still didn't believe loved his sister quite like she loved him, had to admit at the very least loved her as much and as strangely as he was ever going to be able to. "Don't hurt her."

Todd inclined his head soberly and then affixed his gaze onto the abomination. "What of Sheppard and I?" he inquired. "We are still connected. Do you wish me to -"

"I will release you," Michael said suddenly, his decision having been made almost as soon as he had known whom, precisely, this wraith was. Reaching down into his coat, he pulled out a hand held device and quickly keyed in a sequence that rendered the nanites in both the Eldest's and Sheppard's systems inert. After having done that, he pocketed the device and pulled out his own weapon, pointing the energy pistol at Sheppard's head. "Now, do not think that because you are no longer bound to one another I do not have the upper hand," he looked at Kate. "You will complete your task or else I will kill your brother. Do you understand?"

Kate nodded and turned to look at Todd. His eyes were unreadable and his expression was even more difficult to interpret. She frowned, not understanding why he had closed himself off from her. Had she done something wrong?

Having won her compliance, Michael looked at Koyla and silently gave him leave to escort them both to the cell he had prepared for the occasion. Once they were gone, he turned towards the three humans and smiled darkly, forcing them at gun point to walk quietly towards their own future cell.

~xXx~

"This is crap."

Lorne looked up at his commanding officer and sighed. "Then why'd you agree to it?" he asked. "I saw that look you gave Todd. You were letting him know that it was okay, you were giving him your permission."

John growled and threw up his hands. "What choice did I have?" he asked, resuming his pacing. Michael had had them all thrown into a cell on the other side of facility entirely. He figured that the hybrid had probably done this to ensure that even if they did escape, they wouldn't make it to where Todd and Kate were in time to stop them. John sighed and stopped his pacing, pressing his back against the wall and sinking down onto the floor. "At least it's Todd and not some other nameless wraith and, like you said, it's gonna happen eventually."

Ronon grunted. "They're not gonna do it."

John looked at him. "What do you mean they're not gonna do it?" he questioned. "They have to! Kate said she wasn't going to let me die if she could stop it. They -"

"Todd loves her too much to take her for the first time like this," Ronon stopped him. "He'll die before he'd let Michael do this to her."

John leaned his head back until it hit the wall. "Well," he said shallowly, "I've got to hand it to you, for the first time ever I hope to God that you're right."

Ronon crossed his arms. "I am," he said confidently.

John could do nothing but pray that he really was.

~xXx~

The cell that they were escorted to was less than impressive and, as soon as they were left alone, Todd dropped the pretense that he had been hiding behind since having been told of Katherine's last encounter with the abomination and rounded on her, his eyes darkened in anger.

"Why did you not tell me!"

Kate started, startled by the harshness of his tone. Todd had never, never, yelled at her like this before. "Tell you what?" she asked, feeling defiant and angry that he would act this way towards her. "That I've been put in this situation before? Is that what you're pissed about? Nothing happened!"

Todd growled and reached out, grabbing her by both arms, pulling her towards him. "I will be the judge of that, Katherine!" he snarled darkly. "Tell me, explain to me what transpired."

Kate shot him a dark look. "Why should I?' she asked him. "What happened last time with Michael happened before we got stuck on that damned prison planet which is where this," she gestured between him and her, "All started. So, you don't have any right to demand answers from me that have nothing to do with -"

"I had aspirations for you long before you and I became trapped on that world. Having you as my companion simply expedited the process and made me take actions which I might have otherwise waited to take had we not been placed into that situation!"

Kate blinked and stared at him. "You did?"

Todd growled and released her, shoving her away from him and widening the distance between them. "I recall telling you when first we met that I found you to be desirable. I believe I first began to entertain the idea of claiming you as mine during your stay on my hive. Well before our entrapment. Therefore I repeat my question. What events transpired during your first imprisonment?"

Shocked nearly speechless, Kate was so stunned to have been told by Todd that he'd wanted her for almost as long as she'd wanted him that she answered honestly and without hesitation. "I got locked up in a cell with a male wraith. Michael threatened both of us but we both held off. He finally got tired of waiting and kidnapped John, telling me that if I didn't sleep with his wraith then he'd have him killed. I gave my consent but we didn't get far. We hadn't even finished getting undressed all the way before John somehow got out of his cell and came and stopped us," she looked up at him. "Nothing else happened, I swear."

Looking into her eyes, Todd saw that she spoke the truth and so felt some of his anger bleed away. "You are certain?" he inquired, needing to be sure.

Kate got over being stunned and turned resentful eyes onto him in anger. "Yes, I'm sure!" she growled at him. "Why? Don't you believe me?"

Todd looked at her and realized his mistake. "Katherine," he reached out for her but she pulled back, shying away from him. "I am not…I do not…" he sighed and decided to be bluntly and completely honest with her. "Jealously is not a trait I handle well or with any grace."

She snorted. "Oh really?" she crossed her arms and turned her head away. "I couldn't tell."

Todd came towards her, well aware that she might once again back away. He was thankful when she did not. "Forgive me," he beseeched her. "I should not have accused you. I…the thought of you with another, more particularly another wraith, did not do me well."

Hearing him confess made Kate surrender some of her anger and look up at him. "You're one of those possessive types aren't you?" she asked, wondering why she'd never bothered to try and find out what kind of lover Todd actually was. Travers had been possessive too; possessive, overprotective, and unkind.

The wraith let go of a breath he had not known himself to be holding and stopped when he was no more than an arm's length away from his beloved. "I am," he said and then amended, "but overly, it seems, with you. I have cared little about the past congresses of the others I have taken to my bed in times past save for those that would challenge me in the present. I do not know why your history bothers me so but it does. I dislike the thought of you with anyone, human or wraith, other than myself."

Coming form anybody else, this confession would've been a red flag but coming from Todd, it meant something a great deal more. From him it meant that she was different than his other lovers, that he cared more about her than he did them and that, made Kate smile. "I'll keep that in mind," she told him and then added, "And I forgive you for yelling at me."

Todd hissed and drew closer to her so that the space between them vanished. "That is good," he responded, dipping his head towards her. "Now, what do we plan to do about escaping this predicament? The abomination has released both Sheppard and I, we are no longer in any danger that our blood may explode and I am in no danger entirely. The same cannot be said for Sheppard."

Unfortunately for them, that much was true. "What options do we have?" Kate asked, afraid not for herself but for her brother. "Michael may let you walk away from this because of who you are - did you see the look on his face when I asked for you by name and you answered? - but Koyla isn't going to want to just let John go. I don't know what we _can_ do."

Considering their options, it was clear to Todd that the only way to escape this with all of their lives was to break the alliance that held them all bound. Sheppard's life was in danger because of the abomination's coalition with Koyla. If that was destroyed then they had a much greater chance of being able to negotiate for their release. "I believe that we must first speak with the one you call Michael," he hissed quietly, turning to look at his chosen.

Kate frowned. "Why? What good would that do?"

Todd rolled his left shoulder. "The abomination's allegiance shifts easily to whoever can best provide for him that which he desires. His only loyalty to Koyla is his need for the services and resources that the human promised him. If another, more powerful individual can offer him much the same thing, then his loyalty will break. And, if a condition of this person's generosity is that he allows Sheppard and us all to go free in exchange for a greater benefit than that of what he could get from the human then -"

"We're in the clear," Kate concluded. She sighed. "Alright, let's talk to Michael."

Todd nodded towards her and then stepped up to the bars of the cell.

~xXx~

It was a generally accepted fact that time passed more slowly than normal whenever you were being held prisoner. John hated it and, for the eightieth time or so in the same number of minutes, he looked down at his watch and scowled.

"What the hell is taking so long?" he demanded moodily. "How long does it take to have sex?"

From an opposite corner of the cell the three of them were sharing, Ronon let out a grunt followed by a snort. "They're not having sex," he insisted persistently. "I told you they wouldn't."

John made a face. "Yeah, I believed you right up until they passed the twenty-minute mark. Now I _know_ they're doing it."

Lorne eyed his commanding officer. "Oh really? How?"

"Todd's a genius that's how," John snapped. "It takes him less time to come up with ways out of tricky situations then it does Rodney. In other words, the fact that it's taking him this long to try and get us all out of this means that he's almost certainly fucking my sister and I -"

"You don't know that," Lorne argued not willing to follow the colonel's logic just yet. "For all you know he could be -"

"Pinning Kate against a wall like he seems to like doing," John cut Lorne off snarkily. "I'll have you know that I've walked in on them making out like six times and each and every time I do he'd got her back pinned to something. A tree, a wall, a control console; the list is endless."

"Don't go on," Ronon growled at Sheppard, annoyed by the man's melancholy. He should know Todd well enough by now to know that he wouldn't take Kate like this, not now. Like he'd said earlier, the wraith loved her too much to let their first communion be anything less than the perfect time and place. This was neither. "Just don't."

John huffed but didn't continue to list off the places and the things he'd seen Todd the me-Tarzan-you-Jane wraith press his sister up against during their frequent and alarmingly numerous tonsil hockey sessions. He did, however, start to recite pi in his head in an effort to stave off boredom and to keep his mind from conjuring up images of what Todd and Kate could possibly be doing right now. He'd gotten all the way the pi's sixtieth decimal point when the door to their cell was flung open and the devil himself walked in and looked down at them all.

"What do you want?" John demanded, glaring up at the hybrid who he hated right now only slightly more than Todd. "Come to gloat?"

Michael looked down his nose at the infuriating human and silently reminded himself of what had been promised him if he did this. "I am not," he told Sheppard evenly and then, taking one step to the side of the door and folding his hands behind his back, added, "You and your companions are free to go."

John stared at him. "We're…wait what?" he leapt to his feet. "What about Koyla? What about Kate? Where's my sis -"

"You should be lucky that your sister has managed to find her way into the affections of so great and powerful a wraith as the Eldest," Michael cut the odious human off with a snarl. "He, it would seem, esteems her more highly than I would ever have thought possible. You would be astonished, I believe, if I were to tell you what all he has promised me in return for the release of Katherine's participation in my project and your own," he nodded to the three human males, "freedoms."

While aware that they'd just been told that they could go and that apparently Ronon was right about how much Todd cared about his sister, John was still confused about just one thing. "Hang on," he said, looking the monster that he'd help to create in the eye for about a minute. "You hate the wraith. Why do you care so much about Todd?"

Michael snorted. "Is that what you know him by?" he inquired, amused. "I know him only as the Eldest; a great and powerful wraith who is best among us. Even the queens collectively fear him. He is to us as your own God is to you; all knowing, all seeing and more powerful than you could possibly imagine. It would be foolish of me not to bow to his will and command and his will, it seems, is that I let he and his chosen go along with all of you. In return I will be given adequate compensation and amnesty from all wraith that fall under his control."

Shaking his head in utter bewilderment, John nodded towards Lorne and Ronon and then filed out of the cell. Michael followed them and then took over leading them as he escorted them from the facility. Once they were outside, he stood by and watched as they started through the jungle back towards the jumper. It was there that they met up with both Todd and Kate and Koyla who was bound and gagged and sitting in the back of the jumper looking absolutely furious.

"Why'd we get him?" Lorne asked, pointing at their new captive as they all boarded and the colonel took up the flight controls. "He looks pissed."

Kate snickered. "While we were negotiating with Michael, I thought we might be able to improve our alliance with the Genii if we brought them their number one fugitive. Think Ladon will like his present?"

Lorne let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, this is great! Todd and the colonel aren't stuck together anymore, Michael let us go without trying to kill us and we got to keep him!" he shot Todd a look. "We should let you do the negotiating more often."

The wraith inclined his head. "The only reason I promised the hybrid all that I did in order to bring about this transaction is because I did not what my Katherine to suffer the humiliation of what she was being asked to do. I would give very nearly anything to spare her that pain."

The confession brought a sobering calm to the jumper's passengers as they all took to looking at their shoes; even Koyla.

John took his eyes off of the HUD and glanced backwards towards the wraith. "So, I guess this means you and Kate didn't -"

Todd snarled at him, cutting Sheppard off mid sentence. "I have told you time and time again Sheppard that I hold Katherine to be more precious to me than any other? But yet you still do not think me capable of truly being devoted to her. What will it take, human, for you to see what she means to me!"

John didn't have answer for him but, rather than stay silent decided to say, "I don't know. I'll let you know when it comes to me."

"Pray it comes to you with haste because I will not long tolerate your continued doubts as to my level of affection for your sister."

The colonel gulped and nodded, his hands tightening around the flight controls nervously as Todd's threat rang loudly in his ears.

All the evidence was pointing away from his firmly held belief that Todd didn't actually love Kate in the way that she needed him to and John didn't honestly know how much more of it was going to pile up before he finally had to maybe reconsider his stance on the whole thing. Maybe Todd did love her, maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe…

Shaking his head of the thoughts that clouded it, John dialed the jumpers DHD and steered the ship through the portal and back to Atlantis.

~xXx~

"So we're free to go? There's nothing wrong with us? We can both get dressed because there's no more tests you need to run? You're sure? You -"

"Colonel, if you don't' shut up and get the hell out of my infirmary this instant I will not be responsible for what I do to you!"

John snickered and smiled at the irritated, pregnant Jennifer McKay who had just finished running about fifty tests on both he and Todd to make sure that there were no lasting effects from Michael's nanites. Holding up his hands in defeat and surrender he jumped off of his bed and reached for his clothes. "Alright, alright, I'll stop," he smiled at her. "We'll be out of your hair in five doc. I promise."

Jennifer shot him a pointed look. "You'd better be," she warned him before she turned on her heel and stalked off towards her officer, silently shaking her head.

John smirked.

Todd frowned. "Is it not unwise, given her condition, to aggravate her so?"

John looked at him. "Oh, she's fine," he waved off the alien's concern, slightly surprised that he had any for the doc at all. "Besides," he said as he started to get dressed. Once again, Todd had managed to talk himself out of wearing scrubs and was simply standing there waiting for him. "Why do you care?"

Todd flippantly rolled his shoulders. "Jennifer McKay has always behaved civilly towards me, unlike others I could name. She also had tried to better myself and my people on more than one occasion for no other reason than she believes that her actions will, in the long run, help us." He paused and then added, "She is also of importance to Katherine and so, therefore, to me."

John sighed and looked up from tying his shoe laces. Fixing Todd with a certain sort of expression that made the wraith freeze and lift one eye-ridge in curiosity, John opened his mouth and said, "I know what you can do to prove it to me."

Since there was no need to specify what, exactly, the 'it' Sheppard spoke of was, Todd responded. "Oh?"

John nodded and took a deep breath. "There's an old human saying that says that if you love something, you have to be willing to let it go," he paused and regarded Todd a moment before continuing. "If you love her, then you do that and I'll believe you."

Todd let out a low, dangerous hiss. "You wish me to prove my affection for her by walking away when there is no cause to do so?" his eyes narrowed. "That will prove nothing, certainly not what you seem to think that it will."

John waved his hands in the air. "I'm not saying for you to dump her now to prove that you love her but, if anything happens. If she wants out or if something you do ends up hurting her even thought you didn't mean for it to, if being with you puts her in harm's way more so than she'd normally be, then," he locked eyes with the wraith. "Then, if you love her, you'll walk away."

Understanding what the human was trying to say, Todd inclined his head in acknowledgement that he would indeed do as Sheppard asked of him if any of those circumstances were to come to fruition. He had already vowed to himself that he would do so anyway but, if the human required him to publically announce his intent then that is what he would do.

And so he did.

"You have my word, Sheppard," he swore to the human. "I will release her if any of the situations you have described come to pass."

John smiled. "Good enough for me," he said and then stood back and gestured for Todd to step out of the infirmary before him. "Now, I know that you want to see Kate before you leave. I think she's in the mess hall but I can't be sure. Follow me and we'll just see if we can't find her."

Having apparently reached some sort of understanding with Sheppard concerning Katherine, Todd allowed a small smile to appear on his face as he followed the human down the hall in search of his beloved.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you go, I hope you all enjoyed that and, if you did, please let me know. Reviews are the only way that fanfiction writers get paid so, put a penny in my cup and make my day! Cheers!


	4. The Warrior and the Sentinel

**A/N:**Here you go. Sorry for the delay, a lot has happened since my last update. I hope you all can forgive me. As always, please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Episode IV: The Warrior and the Sentinel**

Ever since the humans had come from the galaxy of her birth and raised her from the watery depths of her tomb, had filled her halls and corridors, rooms and chambers with life, laughter and discovery once more, the ancient city had felt proud and fulfilled. But now, now there was something new wafting through her passageways and galleries, something strong and definite, something that seeped into the very walls of which she was built.

Love.

Her people were overjoyed with gladness at the union between Major Sheppard and Valloran the wraith and, because those that inhabited her were so overcome with delight, so was she. It did not matter to her that he was wraith or that he had once tried to conquer her. He had been protecting his people just as she had been protecting hers. She could not hate him for that or begrudge him his happiness, not when his joy was also the joy of one of her own. No, she was glad for them and proud and content with the knowledge that, save for one, so were all of those that called her home.

Yes, Atlantis was very happy indeed.

~xXx~

"Do you have to go?"

A smile tugged at the very corner of the wraith's mouth as he looked down into the imploring eyes of his beloved. "Yes," he answered her, "I must go. Would that I could remain here with you but, alas, there is a matter to which I must most presently attend."

Kate pouted and dropped her eyes to the ground unhappily as she let out an exaggerated sigh. "I guess," she said woefully looking back up at Todd, quite aware that she was currently acting more like a lovesick teenager than the soldier that she was. "Is it important?"

He nodded. "It is. I would not choose to depart from your company if it were not a matter of such great need."

For one wild, selfish moment, Kate considered asking him to screw it and to stay anyways but, she bit her tongue and scolded herself for even thinking of asking him such a thing. Todd was the leader of his people and he had responsibilities to them that couldn't just be ignored. Lifting her eyes up to his, she entreated him with a look and said, "When you're done doing whatever it is you need to do, you'll come back right?"

The wraith hissed and inclined his head towards the female, reaching out with his feeding hand to gently cup the side of her face. "I will always return to you."

That was good enough for Kate and so, reluctantly, she took a step backwards, dropping her arms from around the wraith's waist. "I'll be here," she said with a forced smile.

Todd nodded and forced himself to back away towards his awaiting dart. If not for the pressing need he had to complete his task and its importance to him and the wraith under his command, he would most gladly stay. But, as the matter was most essential, he could not put it off any longer. With one last longing glace in his chosen's directions, Todd turned and walked away. Climbing into his ship, he began the engine start up and then took off.

Wrapping her arms around herself to ward off some of the wind that was swirling around the pier, Kate craned her head so that she could follow the ascent of the lone dart for as long as she was able. When it finally faded into a tiny dot in the sky and then disappeared altogether, she let out a deep sigh and then headed back towards the city.

~xXx~

"You gonna eat that?"

Colonel John Sheppard sighed and slid his tray full of untouched food towards Rodney. "Here," he said dispassionately, his mind clearly someplace else other than here.

As McKay greedily began munching on the colonel's uneaten breakfast, the other two members of Atlantis One, Ronon and Teyla, shot each other a glance before the both of them turned their eyes onto their melancholy leader. "John," Teyla began noninvasively, "Are you quite alright?"

Her question went ignored and seemed to just roll off of John's back like water off a duck.

Ronon cleared his throat. "Sheppard!"

John jumped and looked up, startled. "Huh? What?"

Ronon shook his head slowly while Teyla repeated her question. "I asked if you were alright," she shot him a look that clearly said that she didn't think he was and continued, "Is there anything that you wish to talk about?"

John grimaced and made a face. "No, not really," he said, trying his best to avoid the spilling of his guts that Teyla was always so good at triggering. "Listen, I'm fine. It's just that –"

In a moment of rare insight into the human condition, Rodney interjected with, "Oh please. This is just you being bent out of shape over the fact that your sister's sleeping with a wraith."

John made a strangled sounding noise and then whirled towards the scientist who was currently digging his way through what had previously been _his_ pancakes. "She is _not_ sleeping with him!"

Ronon grunted. "Yet."

John glared at him.

Rodney swallowed, took a drink and then joined the conversation in earnest. "It's the same difference," the Canadian said, settling down into his 'explain a simple concept to Sheppard' mode. "So they're not sleeping together, they're still together and it's driving you nuts!"

"Damn right it is!" John exploded, throwing his hands up in the air before sinking back into his chair and crossing his arms. "How would _you_ feel if _your_ sister were dating a seventy-eight thousand year old, life sucking, green alien!"

Rodney dismissed the inquiry. "My sister's married with a kid."

John shot him a heated glare. "But what is she wasn't?" he asked hotly. "What if –"

"Then you're right, I'd be pissed but; my sister and your sister are two completely different people."

John was unconvinced. "And that's an issue why?"

Rodney gave him a plaintive look as though he were talking to a particularly dense, small child. "My sister is a math genius who eats tofu and drives a Prius. Your sister is a genetically altered super soldier who used to be an assassin for the United States government, can kick Todd's ass, has a higher than average level of intelligence and looks good in black leather."

John let out a growl. "So what's your point?" he demanded darkly.

Rodney waved his fork around in exasperation. "My point is that Kate and Todd are essentially the same and therefore, it's obvious that they'd end up together. It's not like any human guy could exactly keep up with Kate so really, you should be lucky it's Todd and not some other guy who's worse."

While Ronon and Teyla took to nodding their heads in agreement of this assessment, John let out a yelp. "Who the hell could possibly be worse than Todd!"

The scientist shrugged. "I don't know; some other wraith we're not friends with."

"Todd is _not_ our friend!" John argued defensively. "We don't even like him!"

"Correction," Rodney continued, brandishing his fork like a baton in Sheppard's direction. "You don't like him. I've found however, that a lot of other people in the city are actually quite fond of him."

John snarled. "Like who?"

"Captain Cadman," Teyla offered, no longer able to keep quiet on the issue. Rodney had, surprisingly, brought up a good point. "I know that Laura counts him as a friend as does Major Lorne and Jennifer."

John stewed. "Yeah, well, that's only three people. Three people aren't 'a lot'."

"No. But half the marines, the entire infirmary staff, the botany department, me, Teyla, Woolsey and Weir are," Ronon inserted, causing all three of the people he was sitting with to look at him. He shrugged. "What?"

John made a face. "What do you mean Woolsey and Weir and you and Teyla?" he demanded, suddenly very unhappy about the direction this conversation was going. "You hate the wraith, Woolsey's a moron, Elizabeth doesn't trust them and Teyla –"

"It would be wise, John, not to speak for others when you are not certain of their minds," Teyla interrupted, casting a stern glare in the colonel's direction.

John sputtered. "But you –"

Teyla drew herself up in her seat and held her head up high. "I will admit that I have not always looked on Todd so favorably but, in the most recent year, I have come to respect him greatly and to value his opinion."

This was not what John wanted to hear, no, not at all. "But you still don't –"

"I have seen what he willing to do for your sister John, and I am not able to dismiss it so lightly as you seem to. He would move the stars for her if only to see her smile. Do not think that he does not love her when it is obvious to everyone else around you that he does; most passionately."

John winced at the tone being directed at him and sank down, low, in his chair. "Okay, okay," he lamented, willing to concede to the argument this time because he knew he had no chance whatsoever of winning. "So, maybe he does –"

Whatever else he had been about to say was drowned out by the blaring of the city's sirens and the scream of, "Colonel Sheppard report immediately to the gateroom. Colonel Sheppard to the gateroom!" that came blaring out of Atlantis' speaker system. Immediately jumping out of his chair John glanced at his team briefly to let them know that he expected them to follow him, before he took off in the direction of the control room. Fifty feet from his destination the colonel had to flatten himself against a wall to avoid being run over by the medical team that came careening towards him at breakneck speeds. Worried now, John picked up his pace and entered the control room at a full out run only to stop short at the scene that met him.

There was blood everywhere.

On the floor in front of the stargate were three individuals all of which were ringed with at least three nurses each and hooked up to various pieces of medical equipment. It took a minute for his brain to process what was going on but when it did, the military leader of Atlantis spun around on the spot and immediately looked for Mr. Woolsey. He found him standing a few feet away and trotted over.

"Woolsey!" the director looked up. "What hap –"

"No, no, you don't understand, let me up! Let me…I need to talk to Colonel Sheppard, I need to –"

"You're in no condition major to do anything but rest right now. Now, I need you t-"

"Colonel! Colonel I'm sorry. I –"

"Please Major lie back down. You can't –"

A feeling of dread filled him as he heard his second in command scream for him from across the room, panic clearly evident in his voice. Rushing forwards, John came to Lorne's side and shoved the nurse that'd been trying to get him to lay back aside. Reaching out and grasping the injured man's hand, the colonel squeezed and then suddenly found himself staring straight into the bloodshot, tortured eyes of his XO.

"I'm here, Major," he said steadily, trying to give the other man as much strength as he could. "Whatdoya need?"

Lorne swallowed the guilt that burned like bile at the back of his throat. "It was a trap," he whispered, his voice shaking with regret and remorse that he hadn't been able to do more. "It was…the wraith were waiting for us. It was…it was…" tears burned at the backs of his eyes as he looked into his commanding officer's face. "They took her."

There was no need for clarification as to who the 'her' in the major's statement was.

Kate.

The wraith had Kate.

"It's my fault," Lorne went on, his voice barely audible. "It's my…I should've known. I sh-should've –"

"No!" John cut him off loudly. Giving his major's hand another squeeze, he pushed aside the feeling he had of having been shot in the stomach and focused on his fallen comrade. "It's not your fault. Do you understand me major? It's n-not yo-our fault. It's not!"

Lorne felt himself reflexively nod. "Y-yes Sir!"

John nodded and patted the man on the shoulder before letting go of his hand and letting the nurses go back to stitching him up. Standing up, he looked around and noted the conditions of both Captain Cadman and Lieutenant Tyler. Both were unconscious and both were covered in blood. He swallowed hard against the impulse to throw up and turned his attention back to Woolsey.

The man looked sadly back at him. The moment that he had heard Major Lorne frantically call out for the Colonel, Richard had known what had happened and who was missing. "We'll find her," he vowed, looking Colonel Sheppard dead in the eye as he spoke. "I'll organize search teams to begin looking as soon as we clear the room."

John nodded. "Just take care of my men," he said, nodding at his injured soldiers who had more than likely fought tooth and nail to keep Kate when they'd first been attacked. "Let me know when you're ready to send out teams. I'm gonna…I-I'll be…"

And then, without finishing his sentence, he was gone.

~xXx~

Awareness spun through her and pulled Kate back from unconsciousness, thrusting her into the realm of the knowing. Grunting in pain, she pulled herself up from the floor on which she had lain and blinked open her eyes. Darting them back and forth she took in the sights around her. Stone walls, blackened with soot, rose up around her and joined with a low ceiling that couldn't be more than twelve feet above her head. Support pillars sprinkled the space and the only light that could be found was the result of several lit touches that lined the walls; held aloft in what looked like medieval wrought iron brackets.

Kate cursed. Great. She was in a fucking dungeon.

"You are awake."

The voice was familiar only in its double timbre and Kate immediately froze. Wherever she was, there was a wraith with her. Slowly, caution weaving its way into her every move, Kate turned and lifted her eyes upwards to meet with those of the wraith who had spoken. A slight frown appeared at the corners of her mouth, dragging them downwards. The wraith didn't look like the others that she'd grown used to seeing. The first and most glaring difference was his wardrobe. The wraith wasn't wearing anything that was made out of leather and, instead of the traditional pants, robe, bracers, battle-coat combination that Kate had come to think was standard, this wraith was wearing a costume that reminded her strongly of some medieval royal advisor.

Her curiosity and her caution doubled.

The wraith watched as the human studied him, her eyes taking in his garb and roving over his figure. It intrigued him. The queens that had deposited her here had said that she was intelligent. He wondered how much so. Standing from the chair he had been sitting in whilst he had waited for her to regain consciousness, he came towards her idly toying with the dagger that he had confiscated from her when first she had been brought here. He saw her eyes lock in on the blade and witnessed a flash of anger overtake her before she pushed it back and rose to her feet, her mouth set and her eyes cold as stone.

Very interesting.

"This blade is most exquisite," he purred. "Tell me, from where did you acquire it?"

Kate said nothing but continued to hold the wraith's gaze. If he was trying to get a rise out of her she would make sure that he failed.

When she did not answer, the wraith let loose a hiss and then chuckled. Putting the blade safely away into an interior pocket of his robe, he folded his hands behind him and began to circle her. "You are defiant," he observed when he was at her back. He noted how her spine seemed to stiffen at his words. "The queens said that you were," he was in front of her now, "They said that that is why they deemed it necessary to bring you to me. To rid you of this willful insolence."

Despite her desire to lash out, to make some sort of remark back to him, Kate forced herself to keep quiet. She'd learn more by letting him talk then she would if she were to get into an argument with him. Venomously she held her tongue.

When still the female made no comment or even any sound for that matter other than the steady inhale and exhale of her breaths, the wraith let go of a sigh and began to speak once more. "Normally I do not trifle myself with explaining what has gone on to any of the humans brought to me but those that brought you here and gave you to me have insisted that I give you an explanation. Since you will not speak I expect you to listen."

Here he paused and locked curiously at her, half expecting her to say something in response to his words, to ask a question or post some other inquiry but still she refused quite maddeningly to be goaded into a conversation. Her stubbornness let him know that she would not easily be broken and that she might even die without ever succumbing to the will of those that sought to punish her. Despite the fact that she was a human; the wraith was minutely impressed in spite of himself. He took in a great breath.

"You have been captured and brought to me here to be broken and humiliated for the amusement and gratification of those who are better than you. At dawn tomorrow you shall be tested in order to see whether you will be punished in the arena as a fighter, or in a bed as a layman to my wraith," he stopped and again looked for some sort of acknowledgment, some flicker of fear for what was to come but found none. She remained impassive; perfectly, impeccably indifferent.

He resisted the urge to shake his head at her. The female's imperative stubbornness reminded him acutely of his eldest brother. Even her stance mimicked what the wraith was sure his sibling's would be if it were he standing here now in her stead. Would that the wraith was woefully beginning to see why the queens had brought this one to him and commanded him make her suffer.

She would not be easily broken.

"Very well," he said after a moment had passed in which the human made neither a noise nor a move. "You will remain here until you are summoned for your trial. The others will be retuning soon from their day's activities. You will keep to yourself until you are sorted."

And with that, the wraith turned to leave. Kate's voice stopped him.

"Before I escape from here, I'll be reclaiming my blade."

The wraith felt shock steel through him as his retreat came to an abrupt end and he whirled back around to stare in open mouthed shock at the still defiant, still stonily aggressive human female now glaring back at him from the location she had first risen to. She had spoken her words not in the common tongue of these star's humans but in a language that had long since been forgotten, lost and turned to dust. Very few wraith were versed enough to speak in the dialect that had rolled off of her tongue as though she had been speaking it for the entirety of her life. The question of where she had learned it begged to be answered and he was helpless against his desire to ask, "Who taught you to speak our first language?"

Knowing that now was the time to speak rather than to remain silent as she had been thus far, Kate took a dangerous step forwards and tried to channel Valloran as she replied. "It doesn't matter," she said softly, careful to keep her voice low, controlled; void of any and all inflection. She had to show that she wasn't afraid of him, that he couldn't scare her. "All that needs concern you is that I _will_ be reclaiming what is mine," her eyes flashed and she saw a flicker of something indescribable flash though the wraith's own golden gaze. "By whatever means necessary."

Her vehemence was powerful and the wraith felt a momentary stab of insecurity flood him before he forced calm back into his demeanor. It was clear to him now why she had been brought to him, to his fortress. It would not do for the queens to allow such a human as this to live.

The wraith thought it an almost pity that she would be made to die.

"We shall see," he responded composedly. For one more moment he held her gaze and then, as before, he turned to leave.

This time Kate didn't stop him.

She watched him walk away and, as soon as he was gone, screamed. The sound was one of frustration and despair. Why was it that it was always her that got captured and made into some sort of plaything for the wraith? First she was a companion, then she was a companion again, and then a runner and now this. It wasn't fair.

Her fury spent, Kate decided to look around. As she'd first guessed, she was indeed in some sort of dungeon. The whole vibe of the place reeked of pain and suffering and Kate decided that she'd almost rather take one of Michael's spooky hidey-holes to this place.

Almost.

Kicking at a random rock on the floor that just happened to have the misfortunate of being convenient, she let out a long, dramatic sigh and pondered over what to do next. It was obvious to her, looking back, that a trap had been set. Almost as soon as she and her team had come through the gate they'd been set upon, blocked off from being able to return and then fired upon. Kate was positive that she had been the target and the goal had been to get her specifically rather than just any ol' Atlantian. True she hadn't been spared from the attack but unlike her teammates whom she saw get shot with various weapon's fire, she had only been cordoned off from Lorne, Cadman and Tyler rather than shot at.

Kate silently prayed to anyone that would listen that her team had been able to make it back to Atlantis after the dart had come and picked her up.

Silently contemplating the fates of her teammates, Kate was alerted to the arrival of others by the sound of an opening door. Turning as she shoved all other thoughts other than survival out of her mind, Kate stood alone in the center of the massive chamber as a flood of other women filed into the room through the heavy wooden door situated on the other end of the hall.

The group, made up of approximately thirty women, stopped and stared when they saw her. For a moment, nobody moved and then the crowd parted and a young girl who looked to be no more than sixteen stepped forwards. She was wearing a rich gown of deepest blue, lots of jewelry and a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, well," she sneered as she approached Kate. "What have we here? A new girl. Tell me, what are you? A fighter or a whore?"

Kate decided that she didn't like her. "You're obviously one of the latter," she said contemptuously, looking the girl up and down. Upon closer inspection, her outfit looked a lot like the one she'd been given to wear when she'd been Todd's son's companion only more revealing. More of the girl was covered than Kate had been, but the fabric was almost completely sheer whereas her costume had at least been solid. There was no doubt in her mind whatsoever about which function this woman served. "I don't really think it matters what I am."

At the accusation, the girl's hands clenched into fists at her sides and she stamped her foot angrily, like a child might. She was prevented from answering however, by another woman who, like the first, was dressed finely but who, unlike the first, managed to appear more polished; classier. Cutting off the girl before she could speak, the new woman gave her head one undisputable shake and then turned towards Kate.

"You must forgive Feylica," the woman said calmly, a tone of definite refinement to her voice, "She has had a trying day."

Kate inclined her head minutely as, behind the two women, the crowd lost interest in her and dissipated, retreating into the far corners of the room. Some even vanished into some smaller chambers that branched off from the main one. For a minute or so, it looked like the girl might yet speak but, in the end, the second woman silenced her with a look and the girl went flouncing off. Kate lost sight of her and, so, she turned her eyes towards the woman who had saved her from the confrontation.

"Thanks."

The woman nodded and came towards her, stopping just a few feet from her. "It does us no good to fight with one another," she said softly, her true feelings on the matter held under tight rein. Gesturing for Kate to walk with her, she led the both of them over to one of the cushioned seating arrangements that lined the dudgeon's walls.

"I suppose you wanna know where I come from, who I am and why I'm here?" Kate inquired as she settled herself on one of the larger pillows that littered this particular alcove.

The women shook her head. "We all are here to suffer, it matters little for what reasons our anguish was instigated."

Kate frowned; she hadn't been expecting that answer. "Oh."

The woman inclined her head. "As for who you are and from where you came. I will not ask you of your home for such knowledge can be dangerous if accidently given into the wrong hands," she paused and peered closely at the ebony-haired woman sitting with her. "Your name is yours to give to whomever you choose. My name is Loteera."

"Katherine," Kate replied before realizing that she'd taken to thinking of herself more by what the wraith called her then by her shortened name of 'Kate'. If her mother were here to see her now, Elizabeth Greyson would've been very proud.

Loteera bowed. "Katherine," she repeated in acknowledgment before going on. "Do you understand what has happened to you? Have you any questions?"

Kate sighed. "No, not really," she said, nodding towards her new friend. "You're a companion, that other girl is too, only not as popular and tomorrow I get to take a test to see whether or not I end up like you or get made into a some sort of gladiator."

"You grasp the situation well," Loteera commented. "Still, I believe that my information may be valuable to you. This complex is a training ground for all young, male wraith. Here they are given what skills they will need to function once they return to their hives. I have not always known this but, I have been here a long time. I have learned many things about this place where we now find ourselves. If you wish to know anything more, you need only ask. I will answer you as best I can."

Kate let herself nod. "Thanks, I will."

Loteera inclined her head once and then stood, gathering her skirts about her as she rose gracefully before she let them drop. Looking down she said, "The evening meal will be delivered soon. Seek me out once it arrives and I will make sure that you are fed. Afterwards I will find you a place to sleep."

Kate thanked her again and then said, "You don't have to do this you know. I'm capable of fending for myself on my own."

"I know," Loteera said a note of sadness in her voice. "I can see that you are strong but still, I should have liked to have been provided for when first I came to be here. Providing my wish to others is the least of what I can do."

Taking the explanation in stride, Kate watched the woman walk away. When she was gone, Kate let herself lean backwards until her back rested against the wall. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and began to go over her options.

~xXx~

"WHY ISN'T HE ANSWERING?"

"Maybe he can't."

"More like he's just ignoring us."

"You don't know that."

"Why else wouldn't he respond? This thing is _always_ on!"

"Todd does do other things besides help us. He's the leader of his people remember."

"Since _when_ are you on his side?"

"I'm not his side. It's just fact."

John snarled and threw up his hands, forcibly resisting the urge he had to smash his fist through the viewing screen of Atlantis' 'Todd Phone'. So far, he'd tried calling the wraith a total of eighty-six times in the past four hours and each and every time he got no answer. John was about to go nuts.

He dialed Todd's hive's frequency again and then waited. When nothing happened yet again, John let out a scream and then began pacing erratically back and forth and back and forth; swearing.

Behind him, despite the seriousness of the situation, Ronon couldn't help but snicker.

John was not amused. Turning towards his laughing teammate, the colonel glared at him. "This isn't funny. Kate's been kidnapped and I need him to go find her. What could he possibly be doing that's more important than that!"

Ronon shook his head. "You realize the humor of this don't you?" he asked his team leader. "You need him despite the fact that you wanna kill him."

John snarled angrily. "Oh trust me; the irony hasn't been lost on me. It fucking sucks," he sighed and then turned back towards the communications terminal to try yet again to reach Todd. The screen beeped and John held his breath. The wraith's whose face appeared, however, wasn't Todd's.

"You're not Todd."

Kenny glared at him. "This I know," he informed the agitated-looking Colonel John Sheppard. "You have been calling us constantly for a duration approaching insanity. What, exactly, do you want?"

John looked angrily over his shoulder at Ronon. "See, I told you they were ignoring me!" he turned back towards Todd's second in command. "Where's Todd? I need to talk to him."

Kenny sighed. He hated dealing with these humans. He had thought that if he had ignored their attempts at establishing contact long enough then they would eventually give up. It was his misfortune that they had not. "The commander is not here and is, at the moment, unreachable by any mode of communication. Whatever you have to say to him, Sheppard, it will have to wait."

"But it can't!" John protested. "It's a time-sensitive matter."

Kenny resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Then you must find another source of support other than what you would normally receive from the Commander."

John stammered. "But –"

"But nothing," Kenny interrupted the blabbering human. "Now please, stop contacting my hive. We are most busy at the moment and cannot afford any more interruptions. I bid you goodbye."

"But, wait, it's –" John began, trying to tell the wraith that the reason for his call had something to do with his sister, but before he could get all of the words out, the screen turned black and the line went dead. John cursed. "God damn it!"

Ronon felt sorry for the man. "We'll find another way Shepard," he tried to reassure his friend. "Teyla's people still have to tap their intel."

Somehow, John didn't feel like that would be much help. The overwhelming feeling of having failed threatened to overtake him. He felt smothered. "It's like she's a runner all over again," he whispered. "Only this time Todd's not around to find her and bring her back."

Ronon's heart clenched. "She'll find a way home, Sheppard," he avowed knowing in his heart of hearts that this much was at least true. "She always does."

John didn't doubt his friend's words but knew that it was never that easy. "Yeah but how?" he asked hopelessly. "It's a big fucking galaxy. She could be anywhere."

The former runner clapped Sheppard on the back. "She'll find a way home," he said again, conviction stirring his tone.

John sighed. "Yeah, I know," he stopped and looked up at the Setedan. "There's another team supposed to be coming back in about five minutes. I'm gonna go meet them."

And with that, the colonel was gone, while Ronon remained behind. As soon as the earth military leader was out of sight, the larger man walked back over to the communications terminal and punched in his own message and then waited for a response. For the second time, an irritated Kenny's face appeared on screen only this time the wraith looked much more agitated and just a little taken aback to see that it was Ronon that had placed the call.

Before Kenny could even speak, Ronon said two words. "It's Kate."

Fear replaced the irritation and annoyance etched into the young wraith's features. "What?"

Ronon went on. "The wraith set a trap for Kate and took her right after she came through the gate. She was targeted. I need you to tap your intel and tell us where, why and who."

Kenny's eyes narrowed. "That is quite the demand," he said. "What is my incentive to do as you command?"

Ronon looked pointedly at him through the screen. "Kate's Todd's chosen; you and I both know what'll happen if he gets back from wherever and finds out you refused to help find her."

The argument was sound and, while Kenny's instincts told him not to bow to the orders of a human, he knew that it would be his life as forfeit if he stood by and did nothing. "I will be in contact," he consented and then, for yet a second time, terminated the connection.

Satisfied, Ronon stepped down from the terminal, cut its power and then went to find Sheppard and tell him that they at least had something.

~xXx~

At dawn, Kate was dragged from the stone room which she learned was actually underground, and out into an area that looked like an outdoor gym. There were three men standing there waiting for her as well as the wraith from yesterday and two others. The other two wraith were dressed differently from the one she'd already met but were still not wearing any leather. They reminded Kate of the Jedi from Star Wards minus the billowing robe.

The three men were prisoners just like her.

She was brought to a halt at the edge of a ring that had been painted in red on the cobblestoned floor. The restraints that she had been put in on her journey up here were removed and she was then shoved into the circle and handed a long wooden stave. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was about to be put through her paces. Grounding her feet and taking up a ready stance, she mentally prepared herself for the bout that was to come as the smallest of the three men was put in the ring across from her.

The man, boy really, was about her height and looked to be about her age. Kate had him flat on his back on the ground with her stave at his throat in a matter of seconds. The boy was hauled to his feet by the retaining wraith and the next largest man, this one probably closer to thirty and built more like Ronon, was positioned opposite her. Again he was down for the count in a relatively short amount of time. It was while the last man was being readied for his fight with her that Kate saw her chance and spun around; hooking her stave around the head of the wraith meant to retain her and started to bleed the air from his lungs.

Immediately several things happened at once. The other wraith left the third man he was untying and went to try and subdue her. Kate saw him coming and, still holding her staff across the neck of the first wraith, kicked out behind her. Her foot planted itself into the wraith's sternum and sent him flying away from her. Lowering her leg, she forced her captive to turn even as he grappled at the stave and gasped for air. Kate released him and then shoved him towards the wraith she'd kicked who had started to come at her again. They collided and she used the opportunity to turn on her heel and run.

"Sentinel," the two confused wraith asked the wraith with whom Kate had met with the day before. "What do we –"

"Go after her, restrain her!" the Sentinel screeched, his mind at a loss as to what, exactly had just happened. "Go!"

Without any farther prodding, the two retaining wraith took chase.

Kate pumped her arms hard and forced her legs to pound the path on which she ran. After clearing the practicing grounds she found herself in a system of corridors and open air hallways that snaked through the fortress. She heard shouts and knew that she was being chased and so she quickened her run. Suddenly she burst out of the maze of passageways and found herself on the edge of a huge arena that reminded her of the coliseum in Rome. There were several hundred wraith, mostly adolescent males, seated in the stands of the structure while, on the floor below, two male humans battled one another. She had been told that this was what she had been tested for but actually seeing it made the gravity of her situation much more real.

And heavy.

Kate felt her stomach give a lurch of disgust as the crowd of wraith cheered.

"You, human, stop!"

As the call of her pursuers came to her ears, Kate abandoned her observation post and continued to run. She chose a path that took her around the top of the oval-shaped stadium and concentrated on making it to the other side. As she ran, she noticed that the fight below had stopped and most if not all of the wraith were now looking upwards at her. She ignored them and, as a group of three wraith exited their seats to try and stop her, she changed her course. Using a pillar to help her swing around, she took off downwards towards the fighting floor while her pursuers attempted to catch her.

As she ran, the Sentinel watched. He had known in which direction she would go if she chose to run and so he was waiting for her on the opposite side of the gaming grounds. Admittedly, he was impressed. No human had ever tried to fight the wraith while they were being tested and he had at first attributed her ability to gain the upper hand based on the surprise of her assault. He now knew that there was much more to it than that. The girl was strong, stronger than most humans he would wager, and a born warrior. It was little wonder that she had tried to run.

She had a fighter's sprit this human. Subduing her would take great effort.

Below him, Kate reached the wall that separated the spectators from the battle grounds. Leaping over it, she landed on her feet and then took off across its surface. The two men that had been sparring one another stood by in flabbergasted shock as she streaked past. She had almost reached the other side when finally one of her chasers caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Arrgghhh!" she screamed as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. In defense, she jabbed her elbow backwards and made contact with her captor's stomach. He grunted in surprise at her strength and dropped her. Kate hit the ground on her hands and knees and tried again to break into a run only to find her way blocked by the wraith she'd heard the others call the Sentinel.

"You have nowhere to run, human," he told her, holding his hands out from his sides in a gesture that he hoped showed her the hopelessness of her actions. "Your flight is over."

Kate growled and gnashed her teeth together in defiance before she turned and prepared herself to take on the two wraith that had been chasing her. She wasn't going to go down without a fight and, as the first one got closer, she made her move. Ducking the swing he had aimed for her face, she came up behind him and slammed her fist into the second wraith's face. She heard a crunch as the wraith grabbed for his nose which was now spraying blood and turned her attention onto the wraith behind her. Ducking his attack for the second time, she swung her foot and kicked him in between his legs as hard as she possibly could.

The wraith let out an anguished-sounding howl and crumpled to the ground, clutching the part of his anatomy that she had injured. Around her, in the spectator stands, the gathered wraith began to jeer and make other sounds that were impossible to discern the meaning of. Smiling sadistically at the pain she had caused one of her attackers, Kate turned back towards the first wraith who had started to come at her once more.

This time, he was ready for her and, as Kate spun away from his first blow, she got caught by his second. Suddenly finding herself in a choke hold, rather than struggle uselessly, Kate kept her head level and bit down on the arm that held her bound. Her teeth drew blood and her captor hissed but didn't let go. His grip did loosen enough, however, for her to reach up, grab the wraith and then flip him over her onto his back while she held onto his arm. A cloud of dust flew up as she landed and she placed a foot on his chest and held down while she quickly turned his captured arm to the right until she heard the telltale snap of his shoulder dislocating.

Her victory was short-lived. Apparently having gotten over the assault on his reproductive organs, the wraith she'd racked came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Picking her up, Kate kicked, but was forced to let go of the wraith she'd been beating. With a snarl he got up and rolled his shoulder to put it back in its socket before he came at her again. In a last desperate attempt, Kate picked her legs up and wrapped them round the formerly downed wraith's neck and started to squeeze. She was able to bring him all the way to his knees before a jolt of energy hit her and she felt her muscles begin to spasm and then weaken. Another jolt and her grip on the wraith's throat loosened enough for him to get away as her legs dropped. The wraith that held her dropped her and she hit the ground as a third energy blast shocked her body.

Blackened eyes lifting upwards, she locked them with the Sentinel's own burning gaze. He was the one who had shot her and, as he lifted the weapon up to do so again, Kate made one last lunge forwards in her bid to be free, only to be pulled back and restrained by one of the wraith. Her capture twisted his hand into her hair and held her firm. Kate's struggled died and she knew that it was over.

She was caught.

"Take her back to the underground," the Sentinel commanded the retainers, his eyes still not quite sure that they had seen what all that they had. The human had fought bravely with strength and a skill that alone set her apart. As she was being dragged away, the wraith could not help by feel respect for her begin to flourish as, even depleted of energy as she had to be, she made the effort to be difficult. She kicked and clawed and scratched at the hands of the retainers who held her restrained. She was a remarkable specimen indeed.

"Sentinel?"

The Sentinel turned and met the curious gaze of several third-level wraith who were just entering their chosen fields of science, history or leadership. "Return to your studies," he told them, "There is nothing more to see here this eve."

Taking his words as the dismissal that they were, the younglings retreated and The Sentinel shook his head. Today's events were among the strangest he had ever seen. The human female was a powerful one; it now seemed a pity to him to think that she would soon be put to death. Knowing that the coming days would be full of happenings that would likely never be seen again, the ancient wraith turned on his heel and made his way through the passages of his hall of knowledge. There was one with whom he had a meeting planned and he would_ not_ be late.

No one kept the Eldest waiting and lived.

~xXx~

"How much longer do you plan to delay?"

Todd sighed and flicked his gaze towards Romulus. "As long as I am able," he replied, retuning his gaze to the terminal over which he labored.

The elder wraith smirked and walked the few steps needed in order to bring him to Valloran's side. "Why are you so a feared with meeting him?" he inquired, lifting himself up so that he could look over his commander's shoulder at the program he was currently writing.

Todd huffed. "I am not afraid as you well know," he responded irritable and then, when he felt a tickling on his shoulder that announced Romulus' attempts to peer at his work, Todd thrust his elbow backwards. "Would you desist! Why do you even bother looking over my shoulder when you can barely comprehend any of this?"

Romulus smirked and backed away. "I believe that the Atlantians have an appropriate idiom referring to this situation: 'because I can.'"

"Did not you once give me a lecture after I borrowed from the Atlantian's vernacular and told you to 'shut up'?" Todd crossed his arms and peered at Romulus impishly. "If you would like, I can provide you with a similar sermon. I am most certain that –"

"Do be quiet Valloran. You are acting in a way most unbecoming of one such as yourself."

Todd snorted. "And your current manner is so superior to mine? I think –"

"Commanders."

Both bickering wraith turned and espied Thayne standing but a short distance away, a grin of clear amusement stretched across his face. Romulus cleared his throat and gazed intently at his second. "Yes?"

Biting back the urge he had to laugh at the expense of both his commander and his Lord, Thayne managed to only barely keep his amusement out of his tone as he answered. "We have arrived."

Romulus nodded and waved for Thayne to go before he turned toward the suddenly brooding Valloran. "Your procrastinating is at an end."

Todd hesitated. "Surely we can postpone my decent for yet a while long –"

"He is your brother, Valloran, not your executioner. From where does your derision of him extend?"

The inquiry, while innocent, was anything but. "Much has changed, Romulus. Not all is as it once was."

The elder wraith sniffed. "Humph," he grunted and fixed Valloran with a look. "Has the blood in your veins undergone some transformation that you have not told me of?"

Todd begrudgingly shook his head. "It has not."

Romulus drew himself up to his full height. "Then your relationship to him has not changed. You are both born of the same motem and sire and despite the fact that he once tried to drown you when you were little more than half way through your second century, you are his brother by blood and he is yours," the older wraith looked down on Valloran and shook his head. "You should be more grateful that you have diversity amongst your siblings. Of six offspring, you have sisters and brothers both. My motem had seventeen progeny and I, as her eleventh, am the only male."

Todd smirked as the memory of Romulus informing his motem that he would not be leaving the army and would be instead, making war his life, flew through his mind. The female that had begot his friend was a formidable one to be sure, a true matriarch and matron despite her low blood status. She had been less than pleased to learn that her only male child would not be providing for her any grandchildren as, as a career warrior, Romulus was not permitted to reproduce.

"You can envy the diversity of my siblings all you like," Todd retorted, the memory having left him. "I shall envy you your motem, for she was by far a greater female than mine."

Romulus snorted. "A rock would have been a more devoted, more affectionate, kinder bearer of life than your motem. That that female is no longer with us is a blessing in and of itself."

To this, Todd could do nothing other than agree with all of his heart. Romulus' motem had been a kind female, intent on providing care and concern for all of her children whom she so very obviously carried with her at all times in her heart. Todd's motem, Queen Nuaura, had been the opposite. Cruel and vindictive, hurtful and evil, she had cared little for her offspring save for what purpose they could serve her in her endless aim to acquire more and more power.

Todd was very glad that she was dead.

"The time has come," Romulus interrupted Todd's thoughts revolving around the female who had birthed him. "Get yourself gone; or else I shall forcefully have you removed from aboard my hive."

Todd glared at him. "Why is it that I allow you to take such liberties with my person that I do not allow in any other?"

Romulus crossed his arms and smirked. "Because I have known you all of your life and have seen you at both your best and your absolute worst."

"Ahh," Todd muttered. "Is that why?"

The elder wraith nodded. "It is now time to go," he stood back so that Valloran could pass him before calling out, "And try not to kill him whilst you are down there. Never you forget that he is the only sibling that you have left that has not been put to death."

Not bothering to respond to the caution issued by Romulus, Todd climbed aboard his awaiting dart and powered up the engines. Lifting off, he steered the craft towards the planet below and then to the secret entrance to the training complex that was located beneath a waterfall. Landing the transport, Todd grimaced as he emerged and found himself in a wet, damp grotto well under the fortress proper.

"Still detest water I see."

Todd looked around and came face to face with the wraith that most others called the Sentinel. He sneered. "Vasseera," he said in greeting.

"Valloran," his brother replied just as tersely.

Todd hissed and reached into the cockpit of his dart. Pressing a button, the contents of his cargo hold rematerialized on the moisture-slickened rocks upon which the craft sat. Stooping, he hoisted the largest of the chests up and then turned, shoving the whole of it into the not- quite-prepared arms of his second-born sibling.

The sentinel stumbled and grappled so that he would not drop the hive-grown trunk and spill its precious contents. Stabilizing himself, he glared heatedly at the wraith all others called the Eldest but whom he had first known to call only brother. "I was not ready!"

Todd smirked puckishly. "I can see that," he said, stooping to pick up the second chest before retuning his gaze to his brother. "You must be careful; there is precious cargo in these boxes."

Refusing to rise to the bait, the Sentinel bit his tongue and turned instead on his heel as he began to lead the way through the secret passageways of his fortress towards his own private chambers and study. The Sentinel was well used to Valloran's superior demeanor and attitude. His brother had not supported his decision to promise his life to the pursuit of knowledge and become a member of the order of Vallor. They had grown up in arms together as children as the two closet male offspring of their motem and sire in age but, when their motem the Queen had sent Valloran away from the city to train with other weapons masters in the other cities and their surroundings provinces, the Sentinel had turned from the sword to the written word in his brother's absence. When Valloran had returned and seen the path his younger brother had set himself on he tried in vain to dissuade him from it. In the end a rift had formed — one that had never completely been healed. And now, after the fall of the five cities and the betrayal of the queens, both brothers were estranged and spoke to one another only rarely.

The Sentinel saw less of Valloran then Illyria saw of Caavin.

He sometimes wished that their situation was different, that Valloran did not hate him so much for having chosen a path other than that of the blade. His brother's approval was something that he had always wanted for but had never managed to attain. Their sire had had little to do with their rearing and so, other than his tutors, instructors and trainers, Valloran was the only male model that he had had. To be like him had once been everything to him so, despite the fact that he would have rather have studied the passage of the stars or the reasons why the seasons changed, he had devotedly followed his elder brother around as he was trained to be the finest and greatest warrior to have ever lived. The time in which Valloran had spent away from Vallan had allowed him to pursue his own interests so that when his brother finally returned, he had already chosen his path and it differed greatly from the one that Valloran had wanted him to take.

At the time he had not tried to make up for it but now, ever since the fall of the five cities, the Sentinel had seen an opportunity to obtain Valloran's much coveted praise. At his brother's will, the Sentinel had made himself the protector of all that had once been in the world of the wraith. Documents, texts, scrolls, papers, sculptures, tablets, maps and any other artifacts that could be found that told of a way of life before the reign of the corrupt queens had begun he kept safe; secreted away where none but he and the very few he trusted could find them.

It was how he had gotten the name of Sentinel for he was the sentinel that watched over that which once was and what could not afford to become forever lost. That had been the agreement made between brothers who were the most different from one another as any two brothers ever had been; he would protect and preserve while Valloran fought. Together they would save whatever they could of who and what their race had once been and who and what, if Valloran got his way, the wraith would one day once more be.

Still, even for all of his effort, all of the history that he had managed to save and store away, the Sentinel did not truly believe that Valloran thought any more highly of him now than he had before the Lantean war had begun. The sentinel sighed, the likelihood of their relationship changing, improving in his favor, was very little indeed.

Coming up to what appeared to be a dead end, Todd waited by while Vasseera attempted to juggle the crate he carried and open the secret door that would take them into his chambers. "Here," he said after a few minutes had passed and his sibling could still not manage both the box and the control panel that powered the moving wall. "Allow me."

"I am capable," Vasseera argued, stung by the tone in Valloran's voice. He tried again to manage both tasks only to fail. Angrily, he stood back so that his brother could do what he could not. "Have it your way if you must," he bit out darkly.

Ignoring the scathing tone in Vasseera's voice, Todd moved forwards and balanced his chest on one arm while keying in the sequence that freed them from the confines of the tunnel they currently occupied. No sooner had the wall slid back then his brother darted forwards and dropped his load onto a stray table which already quaked under the weight of the material atop it. As his sibling busied himself with opening the box so that he might see what artifacts Valloran had brought for him, Todd sighed and stepped out into his brother's study and set his own crate down on a less stressed table. Looking around, he watched Vasseera scuttle around before he took himself a seat in a nearby chair and contented himself to watch.

Todd remembered telling Katherine some of what he had faced as the eldest of his motem and sire's six progeny, but he had not gone into any great detail. His human chosen loved and cared for both her brothers despite her insistence that she only cared a great deal about Sheppard and he was very sure that she thought all brothers and sisters were bound to love and cherish one another. This was not the case — at least most certainly not with his particular blood pool.

As the eldest, Todd had felt it his duty to look after the wellbeing of each of his parent's offspring that came after him. His next closet sibling in age was his sister Nygale, then it was Vasseera, then Naaldia followed closely by Vallkree and then lastly, with more than sixty-six thousand years between his birth and hers, Neeria. Their motem did not dote on any of them and their sire was not allowed to have much contact with them and so Todd had taken it upon himself to be the one that cared most about his sibling's wellbeing's. He had succeeded with both Naaldia and Vallkree having made both into members of Vallan's army and Naaldia and he both had taken the raising of Neeria onto themselves as if they and not their shared parents were her motem and her sire.

He had failed Vasseera.

His brother was not a warrior however one did not have to have a heart which longed for war in order to try a life for themselves in the standing army which Vallan alone of the five cities remained. He had thought that if he kept Vasseera with him during his training, made certain that his younger brother followed him everywhere then his second sibling would want the life for which he trained for himself. He had been wrong and after he had come back from his training abroad, he had found Vasseera determined to yield himself to the order of Vallor in the endless pursuit of knowledge. Since those that took the oath of the order were made to sterilize themselves so that they could not have the possibility of other needs — such as the rearing of offspring — distract them from the pursuit of understanding, Vasseera's decision meant that he could never take a mate and never have any children. By surrendering himself to learning, he was playing directly into their motem's desire to make certain that none of her children ever had the opportunity to take a chosen and thus remove her from power. The temple of Vallor was also subject completely to the will of the Queen and so, by pledging the oath, Vasseera would put himself directly into her influence and power.

Todd had never felt like more of a failure in all of his life than on the day he had witnessed his brother swear his oath of loyalty to the cause and lose any and all chance of ever being free of their motem's depravity. As the years and centuries had passed, Todd had let the chasm between himself and Vasseera grow as he could barely look on his brother without seeing his own failure to protect him glaring back at him. When the cities fell however, and word reached him of their motem's death during the sacking of Vallan, Todd had seen an opportunity to undo the damage that he had caused. He had asked Vasseera for his help in preserving whatever part of their history and culture he could save. His brother had agreed but the plan had not gone as intended. The distance between them had grown no smaller and they were on no better terms than they had been before Vallan's fall.

Still, whenever he could find reason to bring whatever small thing he had found that had once belonged to the wraith as they had been before to the training complex in which had been fostered onto Vasseera by the queens, Todd willingly and eagerly made the journey. Or at least he had. His reluctance to descend to his brother's home this time was the result of always meeting with more of the disdain, more of the hatred, and more of the ghosts from long ago. Memories of what their blood status had once meant to each other. Todd was tired of it and had grown to think that he and Vasseera would never again be as close as they once had been when they were young before all the world around them had changed.

Todd was called from his thoughts as one of the books that Vasseera was unloading fell from his hand, hit the table and initiated an avalanche. A chuckle escaped him as an assortment of all manner of things tumbled from the table on which they had been haphazardly stacked and crashed messily to the floor.

Vasseera rounded on him, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Your amusement at my misfortune in most brotherly of you, Valloran," the Sentinel rebuked tartly, angry that his brother should find such fun at his expense.

The merriment disappeared from Todd's face and the elder wraith let go of a sigh at how easily his slight mirth drawn from a humorous incident had been misconstrued. Vasseera was always determined to think the worst of him and it would best if perhaps he stopped hoping for anything different. "My apologies," he muttered dispassionately as he came up from his chair and went to lend his aid in righting the chaos that one book had caused. Stooping, he made to begin to gather the items when he stopped, his eyes alighting on a familiar piece of weaponry that did _not_ belong here in this place.

Vasseera was busy trying to rectify his blunder when he heard his brother's voice ask him, "Where did you get this?"

He frowned. There was a note of fear coloring Valloran's tone which alarmed him. Turning, Vasseera's eyes landed first on Valloran and then dropped down to the dagger which he held. "Impressive is it not?" he asked, sure that his brother's fear was rooted in the fact that the lotlorian blade looked hauntingly similar to the one that their motem had once carried.

Todd snarled and gripped Katherine's dagger more tightly in his hand. "I did not ask what you thought of it I asked you where you got it," he repeated, the sharp edge of the weapon cutting deeply into his hand he was holding it so tightly. A trail of blood dripped over his hand and down his wrist.

Vasseera's eyes widened to the point where they hurt. "Valloran," he postured, now very much concerned. "What does it matter wh-"

"You will answer me," Todd growled, advancing. He got to within an arm's length of Vasseera and then reached out, grabbing hold of his brother's arm and pulling so that his face came to be within inches of his. "Where did you acquire this!"

Fear flashed though Vasseera as he tried to remember a time when he had ever seen Valloran this angry. The one time that Tanis had been stupid enough to try and get to him by attacking Caavin came to mind but even then, the younger wraith had not seen the same rage in his brother's eyes then as he did now.

"The queens brought a human to me, a female," he stammered, genuinely afraid that if he did not provide an answer then Valloran would cause him bodily harm. "She had the blade. I took it from her."

Todd let his brother go and let out a growl of fury. There were but two reasons why the queens would capture Katherine only to bring her here. Neither was pleasant and he would do all in his power to stop either from coming to pass. "Where is she?" he demanded.

Under the onslaught of Valloran's fury, Vasseera could do nothing but give his reply. "I am not certain. She tried to run during her trial. She got far but was eventually subdued. It could be that she is still in the underground or she could be out on the battle gr-"

Knowing the possibilities of where she may or may not be, Todd let loose a howl of anger and then fled, turning his steps towards the stadium where his subconscious told him his beloved would be. Vasseera followed him if for no other reason than that he was sure his manner made no sense to his younger sibling. Todd did not feel like stopping to explain. He had to get to her and he had to get to her now.

"Valloran! Valloran wait!" Vasseera called out to his brother's back as he desperately trailed him through the corridors of the complex up into the public areas where he could be and would be seen. The queens did not know of their plans, their relationship, or their shared bloodline and they had both fought long and hard to keep it that way. If the queens knew that Vasseera allied himself to the Eldest first and foremost before he allied himself to them, as they assumed, then they might very well destroy the entire complex and everything contained within it that they had tried so very hard to save.

His brother could not be seen.

"Valloran!" he tried again, in a hushed whisper this time lest he be heard by a studious youngster who would then travel back to his hive and tell his queen that the Eldest and Valloran were one in the same. "Brother," he began when it was no longer safe to call out to him by name. "Brother wait! You cannot be –"

But Valloran had stopped as soon as he had rounded the corner that took him to within sight of the arena's fighting floor. Vasseera almost ran into him but was able to step around him at the last possible moment and it was then, that he caught the look on his brother's face.

Pain.

Torture.

Anguish.

He diverted his eyes down to the battle grounds. The female was there and she had been pitted against three males — all of who were easily thrice her size. She was doing well — just as she had done when she had battled his retainers for her freedom. But she was not without injury. Vasseera could see stains of red on her arms and across her exposed stomach. He winced as yet another gash appeared along her right arm and she gave out a cry of pain that was barely heard over the sound of the cheering spectators.

He looked back towards his brother. "Brother?" he queried, softly and, when that did not stir his fellow wraith from the trance he seemed to be in, he tried again. "Valloran?"

Todd pulled his eyes away from Katherine and fixed them onto Vasseera's. His brother looked worried, alarmed for his sake. He supposed that that at least was something. It was certainly the most emotion Vasseera had given him in well over a millennia. And it was something other than hate or disdain.

It was concern.

"Her name is Katherine," he said slowly, beginning to explain. "She is Atlantian, Sheppard's sister. I…" he trailed off and tried very hard to keep the inflection of sentiment out of his voice. It was taking all of his will power not to stray out of the shadows, step into the light, and rush down to save her as he longed to. Instead, he held up the blade that he still clung to as though it were his lifeline, "…I made this for her."

The fact that the human woman was an Atlantian, was someone named "Sheppard's sister", and had been given the name of Katherine meant nothing to Vasseera compared to the fact that the lotlorian blade that he had taken from her had been wrought for her and given to her by Valloran's own hand. "Why?" he asked desperately, unsure as to the implications of such a thing.

"Because she is deserving," Todd said evenly, his voice devoid of passion even if his eyes were not.

Vasseera scoffed at that. "Deserving?" he echoed, still confused, his equilibrium nowhere near returning to normal. "She is human. I know that she is a strong fighter and that she is an enemy of the queens but I do not see –"

"If the queens have brought her here to endure the games then be assured that it was done to punish me!"

His outburst was quick and done without thought but, as soon as he said it, Todd knew that it was true. Katherine had been made to suffer because of him; because she was the one thing he cared for most in all the stars. Her death would destroy him and the queens knew this. This was his fault. He had failed her just like he had failed Vasseera.

"I have failed her," he said morosely, his eyes darting back and forth as his mind wrapped itself around this revelation. "I have….failed…" a cry threatened to erupt from his throat but he contained it. Leaning his head back he let it rest against the wall behind him as he felt his eyes close. "Katherine forgive me..." he whispered, begging the stars that she would hear him, "Please….forgive me…"

Vasseera stared at him.

Below them, the fight drew to a close and the female was pronounced the victor. As the gathered wraith began to take their leave of the stadium, Vasseera acted, and with both hands, pushed his brother backwards and to the right, hiding them both in a hidden corridor that was cut off from view by a large tapestry. Valloran still seemed to be lost in a daze of some kind and, desperate to shake him out of it if for no other reason than seeing his brother destitute scared the very life out of him, Vasseera grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him back against the wall. The ploy worked and Valloran's eyes snapped open, focused and then turned to bore into his own intently.

"That was unnecessary," Todd hissed, not used to being handled in such a manner so roughly.

Vasseera dismissed the rebuke. "Given the state I woke you from, I deem that it _was_ necessary," he hissed back. "Now, I believe I deserve a bit more of an explanation concerning your relationship to the human than what you have so far given onto me. Why, in the name of Vallor, would you make for her a lotlorian blade!"

Todd opened his mouth.

"And do not tell me that it was because she is deserving because that, brother, is not a quantifiable answer!"

Todd glared at him. "I need not explain myself to you," he hissed angrily, shoving Vasseera away from him before he took a step back and crossed his arms defensively.

The younger wraith scoffed. "You need not…Valloran, I am perhaps the only one left alive in all of the stars that you do, actually, need to explain yourself to. You are the head of our bloodline and, while I admit that there are few of us that can still call our former house home, what you do still affects those of us that owe you our oaths. Other than Caavin, I am the only one that has the right to demand answers from you and I invoke that right now. You _will_ explain yourself to me and you will do so this instant!"

Being held accountable was not something Todd was used to doing. He had made himself answerable to Katherine and frequently offered up to her the explanations for his actions regardless of whether she asked for them or not. While it was true that, should he wish to know, Caavin could expect to exact reasons for why or why not he made the choices that he did, in all of his life, Caavin had never invoked that right. He had always trusted his sire to do what was best for both himself, their bloodline, and for all wraith. Vasseera was not so trusting. The reminder of that fact stung.

A growl escaped him. "What do you wish to know?" he yielded.

Vasseera echoed him with a growl of his own. "Why make her the blade? What did she do to so endear herself to you that you would craft for her a dagger that you refused to make for both our sisters and all of your mates?"

Considering how best to answer as he had never exactly contemplated the why behind his decision himself, at least not for any great length of time, Todd decided that the truth would serve him best in this instance. "When I met her, she did not fear me. She did not damn me for being what I am, as all of her kind always does. And she challenged me to look past what she was in order that I might see who she was. In so doing I gained a knowledge of not only her but of also myself. She wished to know of the wraith and so I indulged her. But it was not enough, it was never enough. She wanted more, so much more. She was fascinated by us and by me and I…" he paused and steadily gazed forwards at a spot of the wall just beyond his brother's right shoulder, "…The more I taught her of our kind the more enamored of her I became. Until –"

"Until what?" Vasseera pressed, desperate to hear the tale's conclusion. What he had been told so far was intriguing, but it did not explain why his brother would deem her worthy to be the recipient of such a hallowed weapon as a handcrafted lotlorian blade. "What happened to make you decide that she was deserving of such an hon-"

"She conquered me!" Todd hissed, his confession ringing in the silence that followed as he watched his brother's eyes widen and his lips part in shock. "I do not know how it happened or when the transference occurred but somewhere in between wanting her body and wanting to fill and explore her mind I lost myself to her. She has become everything to me, my world and my reason for every action that I take regardless of how mighty or how small. She is my life and I would willingly surrender my will over to her if ever she asked it of me."

Whatever sort of an answer Vasseera had been expecting, this most certainly had not been it. To hear Valloran make such a powerful declaration shocked him to his very core, his whole world collapsing and narrowing so that very little else remained save for himself and his brother. Valloran had never known affection — at least not the kind that mattered. Their motem had cruelly kept him from ever knowing the complete devotion of a female. Had connived and manipulated in order to make certain that her eldest son remained forever alone and unloved. For as long as he had known him, for all of his life, Vasseera had never seen his brother happy. Content, yes, but never happy. To think that he might now have a chance for such a pleasure filled him with joy. The fact that the object of his affection was a human hardly mattered. Valloran deserved to have the love of another. Vasseera was not going to balk at the source.

"And she?" he inquired. "Does she return your devotion?"

Todd inclined his head. "She does."

Vasseera let go of a breath he had not been aware that her had been holding. "Good."

Todd blinked. "Good?" he echoed. This was not the response he had been expecting. Having disclosed so much of himself, Todd had fully expected a demand to be rid of her or perhaps a lecture of some sort much of the kind Romulus might give him. He had not thought that his brother would appear to be so pleased.

Vasseera shot him a look. "Yes, good," he repeated, crossing his arms in a mimicry of his brother's stance and posture. "Unlike our motem, I do not wish misery upon you. It pleases me if you are happy."

It was now Todd's turn to stare. "But you have no regard for me. Why would you –"

"You are an idiot," Vasseera interrupted him, which earned him a glare that did not seem to him to fit the circumstance. He continued. "What would make you think that I hold no care for you? You are my brother by blood. Like you, I might not, but I do have care and concern for you, your wellbeing and your happiness."

"I see." It was a dissatisfying response and Todd knew it. Still, it was all that he was able to come up with at the moment.

Apparently he was not the only one that thought so. "Is that all you can say?" Vasseera pondered. "I have told you what you are to me and all you can manage is two words? You really are an id –"

"Do not, if you value your tongue, complete that sentence!"

Vasseera smirked. "Why? Is such an affront to your intelligence so hard for you to –"

"Over the past several months Romulus has made it a habit to call me an idiot at least twice weekly — usually when we are sharing a conversation about Katherine," he shot his brother a look. "I do not need to hear a similar avowal from you."

Vasseera smirked. "Yes well…" he trailed off. "What do you mean _Romulus_ has made it a habit? I had thought him one of the lost."

Toss sighed at the reminder of the length of time that had passed between now and his last visit to his brother's haven. "No, he is much alive," he let out a sigh. "I do not suppose that you will consent to an intermission to our conversation? There is one that I would very much like to –"

"Yes, yes, I will arrange for you to meet with the female," Vasseera interrupted. He had known that their exchange had been drawing to a close and that his brother wished most dearly to be elsewhere. Much had changed in the past ten thousand years but Valloran's body language had not.

He sighed. "Go," he instructed, gesturing down the concealed passageway that they had been hiding in for some time now. "Follow this passage to its end and then wait for me there. Do not leave the shadows and do not, for the stars sake, venture out where you can be seen."

Todd smirked. "It is most odd is it not, you issuing me instruction?"

Vasseera allowed a huff of air to exit his nose. "Turnabout is fair play, brother. Consider it your penance for all the times in our youths you commanded me and expected me to obey."

"Indeed," was Todd's only reply.

"Yes," Vasseera confirmed and then gave Valloran a push to start him down his path. His brother shot him a look at the contact but said nothing and then he was gone, vanishing into the darkness. With a sigh, Vasseera stepped out of the hidden hallway, looked about to make sure that his exit had not been observed and then went to find the female his brother had said was called Katherine.

~xXx~

"You are very strong."

Kate grit her teeth and nodded as Loteera pressed a compress filled with herbs onto the most severe of her battle wounds. It stung and Kate felt tears spring to the backs of her eyes even as the pain began to fade. Her benefactor wrapped a bandage around her arm to hold the compote in place and then started to prepare another one to use on her stomach.

Kate watched her. "Thank you," she said, leaning back so that Loteera could reach the gash that ran along her side just under her ribcage. "You don't have to –"

"It is wrong what they make us do," she interrupted the warrior woman. "That our miseries are their sport is a foul thing. I can remember little of my life before I was taken and made to learn the art of pleasure, but I do know that my mother was a healer. It was her duty to care for those that suffered and so, I honor her by doing the same."

As the second compress touched her side, Kate let out a quiet cry of pain and then took over the task of holding it to her side while her caretaker wrapped more bandages around her abdomen. "When you say that you were caught and taught how to be a companion," she began, needing a topic to cover to keep her mind away from the hurts of her body, "What do you mean?"

Loteera sighed, her voice soft as she remembered events that had happened to her long ago. "We thought that it was a culling when the wraith came to my home, but we soon learned different. They took me and several other women, most of whom were barely into their majority. We were brought to a hive which sat in secret on the ground. Some of us were taken to be immediately traded out to any wanting wraith but a small group of us, myself included, were taken and trained in the art of pleasure. Our instruction included how to sit, to eat, to groom ourselves and how to dress. When we had finished with our learning, we were all brought here."

At the end of the story, Kate found herself nodding. "Emmagan," she said slowly and then, at the look of inquiry that Loteera sent her, she added, "The wraith that trained you. His name's Emmagan."

Her eyes went wide. "You know his name?" she asked, shocked. "His true name?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. Happened by accident. He's got a companion named Loranna and together they had a kid. I've got a friend back home named Teyla Emmagan. She's a descendant of his."

Finished with the wrapping of Katherine's wounds, she peered more closely at the woman and said, "You know a great deal about the wraith, do you not?"

Kate nodded. "I know more about them than most," she looked towards her friend. "Why?"

Loteera shook her head. "It is nothing," she said. "Only, I do wonder –"

Whatever else she'd been about to say was drowned out by the cry that went up throughout the room as the door into the underground was opened and a wraith walked through. Kate recognized him as the one that was in charge of this place — the Sentinel. He looked around, saw her, and made towards her. Loteera remained sitting, her head bowed in servitude, while Kate struggled to her feet. The crudely-stitched abrasion on the back of her right calf smarted, and she felt herself stumble. Surprisingly, the wraith reached out and caught her.

She glared at him.

Vasseera hissed and looked the female over, noting her various injuries, and the crude manner in which they had been seen to. "He is not going to like this," he whispered more to himself than aloud, but he was heard nonetheless. The female blinked and tilted her head to one side. She did not try and pull away from him and for that he was glad. After seeing what she was capable of, he had no wish whatsoever to try his hand at fighting her.

"Come," he said to her, pulling her along with him as he walked back towards the door to the underground. "There is one who wishes to see you."

At this bit of news, Kate decided that it was time to struggle. Wrenching her arm out of the wraith's grasp, she staggered backwards, unable to completely stand on her own without help. With more agility than she'd have thought him capable of, the Sentinel rushed up to her and grabbed her again, this time holding onto her arm with a near death grip.

"Do not try and fight me," he beseeched her tiredly. "You will only injure yourself more and I do not doubt that I will be blamed if I deliver you to my brother in worse shape than he already knows you to be in."

At this declaration, Kate stilled and stopped trying to get away. "Your brother?" she asked, confused as to why the brother of this wraith would care if she was harmed or not. "Why would he care if I got more hurt?"

Vasseera snorted as he was finally able to drag her out of the underground and start upwards towards the higher levels. "I have been led to believe that my sibling cares a great deal for you," he turned a corner and looked back over his shoulder at the female who, while going along with him, was not making his task anything other than difficult. "He made for you your blade."

Kate planted her feet firmly into the ground and refused to keep walking. The wraith in front of her came up short, stopped and spun towards her, an annoyed expression on his face. "Why will you not –"

"You're Vasseera."

Both of the Sentinel's eyes we round. "You know my name," he said dumbly before the shock wore off and his eyes narrowed. "He told you," Valloran would be in such trouble when he got a hold of him.

Kate nodded. "While I was a runner, he'd tell me stories about his life to help me fall asleep," she looked at him. "He thinks he failed you."

The revelation that the female had formerly been a runner failed to register in his mind as he instead focused on the second disclosure she had provided him with. Valloran believed that he had failed him? How in the name of all the stars had his brother reached that idiotic conclusion?

"How –"

"I thought you said that you would bring her to me presently, not stop and converse with her in the hallway?"

Vasseera let out a startled grunt and turned around, his eyes narrowing in on the very out-of-place Valloran. "You!" he said reproachfully. "I told you to remain in the alcove at the end of the hallway. Are you so accustomed to handing out orders that you are incapable of following them!"

Kate suddenly found herself greatly amused despite the circumstance.

Todd opened his mouth to give a retort. "If you're supposed to be hiding then maybe we should get out of sight?" Kate cut him off, shooting him a look that dared him to argue with her. "And your brother's right, you suck at following directions."

Todd snorted and took a step forwards, effectively severing Vasseera from his chosen as he took her into his side for support. "I follow your instruction," he said defensively as the three of them traveled along until they reached the door to his brother's private chambers. Entering them, Vasseera wasted no time in closing and locking the door. Todd turned towards Katherine and reached out to cup her chin with his feeding hand. "How come you to be here?"

Kate shrugged. "Oh you know; the usual. The queens set a trap for me and then separated me from my team before beaming me up and tossing me into a dungeon to fight for my life. How about you?"

In the background, Vasseera found himself very interested in watching the interaction between the female and his brother unfold.

"My brother has taken on the task of protecting whatever artifacts from the wraith's past that I can find. I came here to deliver a number of books into his care — only to discover your presence," he looked down on her, his eyes languidly trialing across the features of her face. "You are in pain?"

Kate shrugged. "Only a little," she replied. "I –oh!"

She was caught off guard as Todd suddenly and without warning, lowered his feeding hand to her chest and began to pour life into her. On instinct Kate's eyes closed and her head tilted backwards as the rush of euphoric warmth filled her and began to erase all of her aches and pains. A gasp escaping her, she held on tightly to Todd's upper arms in order to keep her knees from giving out completely.

Behind the pair, Vasseera felt his eyes widen.

Todd finished healing her of her hurts and then dropped his hand. He had fed before arriving here. Romulus had insisted on it despite the fact that he did not need to, because he had been complaining about a lack of energy as of late. Todd had taken the life of only one human in order to appease the worry of his friend and then made a great show out of eating a fruit that Sheppard had told him was called an apple.

Watching Katherine as her eyes opened and her grip on his upper arms lessened, Todd let out a long, low growl that was not meant to be threatening. "Feel better?"

Kate nodded weekly, still a bit dazed by the experience. "You didn't have to do that," she said softly.

"I wished to," Todd replied, bowing his head towards her and touching his forehead to hers. "I will always give of myself when you have need of it."

A gentle smile crept onto Kate's features. "Well that's nice to know."

"Yessssss," Todd hissed. "Now, would you –"

A loud knock prevented Todd from finishing his sentence and, as one; the three of them all looked with alarm at the closed door. Vasseera reacted first, just as another knock echoed about the now deathly silent chamber. Coming towards the reunited pair, he grabbed them and then proceeded to shove the both of them into a nearby wardrobe.

"What are you – " Todd started to protest only to be cut off most venomously by his brother.

"For once in your life do as another commands of you," Vasseera warned before he shut and locked the door and then went to stand ready in the center of his chamber. "Enter."

The door opened and one of his retainers stepped inwards, bowing in reverence to him before standing to one side so that three separate queens, the ones that had been responsible for bringing Katherine to his complex, could enter behind him. Once they had all gathered, the retainer left and Vasseera turned his attention onto his visitors. "To what do I owe such a visit from three so great queens?"

The middle queen, a female with black hair and red highlights, smirked and lifted her head up haughtily. "My sisters and I have come to inquire after the fate of the human we brought to you."

Inside of the closet, Kate felt Todd stiffen. To calm him, she reached out and took his feeding hand in hers. Squeezing it gently, she lowered her head and let it rest on his chest.

Todd forced himself to calm down or else reveal to his enemies his presence. He could not put Katherine into that kind of danger. For her sake, he held his temper in check.

Without emotion Vasseera looked back at the queen and her sisters. "She has just recently completed a fight," he informed them. "Would you like to see her?"

The same queen that had first spoken shook her head. "That is not necessary," she said, turning down the offer. "I trust that she suffered?"

Vasseera jerked his head downwards. "She was injured, yes."

"Severely?" a second queen, this one shorter than the two others and with white hair styled in an elegant up-do, asked.

The Sentinel flippantly rolled one of his shoulders. "I cannot say. She bled, that is all that I know."

The last queen to speak, this one with blue-black hair and an ugly sneer to her face, hissed and snarled. "She must be made to suffer," she instead strongly, looking from first the Sentinel then to her sisters. "She escaped her trial as a runner because of the Eldest; she must be made to repent for it now!"

The first queen inclined her head. "And she will, sister, never you fear. Katherine of Atlantis will face her torture and eventually meet her much-deserved end. We will have our revenge, I promise you."

Hearing the queens speak of her pain, Vasseera found himself curious. "If I might inquire," he ventured, careful to keep all of his true feelings out of his voice. "What has this female done to earn such a fate? Surely she is only human, and so, of little consequence."

The second queen turned to him. "She is of great consequence to us," she informed the male. "Do you know what my sisters and I have taken to calling her? It is a name that is most fitting of her I do think."

Vasseera quirked a brow-ridge. "And this name, what might it be?"

The first queen grinned sadistically. "We call her Valloran's whore."

Unseen by the queens, Todd let out an involuntary hiss of horror at the knowledge that Katherine had been linked to him in such a way. His temper threatened to boil over and it was only due to his chosen's sudden grip on him, her hand flying to cover his mouth so that his exclamation could not be heard, that kept him from announcing their presence to the queens. Silently he seethed with fury as outside of his and Katherine's hiding place, the conversation continued.

"Do you?" Vasseera forced himself to ask, feinting curiosity as to why the human would be linked in such a manner to the legendary Valloran, "For what reason do you this?"

The short queen laughed. "Because it is true. Valloran is the Eldest – did you know? – And he finds great exception in the female Sheppard. Should she expire suddenly, then her passing would do to him a great harm. Through her, my sisters and I will finally squash his defiance. Her death will destroy him."

Vasseera felt his heart come hammering to a stop. "I see," he said before, suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "She was made to run as a runner. This was also done to punish the Eldest?"

The queens nodded. "It was," the lead queen replied with a hiss. "He stood against us in defense of the Lantean city; protected it against our attack. We had to make him pay and so, we set her to run, and then sent out a bounty for her head. To her captor we would have given great spoils."

It was difficult to retain his desire to physically hurt these three females who wished to cause his brother so much misery, but Vasseera held his tongue and kept up his game. "You may rest assured that I will see to her suffering as a personal favor to you, so great queens."

The three wraith females all bowed their heads towards the Sentinel in reverence, and then took their leave, pleased with the assurance they had gained. When they were gone and after he had forced his own demeanor into one of absolute calm, Vasseera crossed his room and freed his brother and the girl who he knew had heard everything.

"Brother," he began, attempting to reassure Valloran who looked utterly and completely defeated at that exact moment in time. "Do not take what they say at face val-"

A sharp snarl from Todd cut Vasseera off and startled Kate. "Valloran," she started, attempting to reach out to him only to have him pull away. "Don't listen to them. They're just trying to –"

"Spare me!" he growled out angrily, his mind a swirling mass of conflicting emotions. He had to sort them out, but not here, not now. In the present, his first duty was to take Katherine away from this place and to make certain that she was safe. Then he could attempt to put his thoughts in order. But only then.

"Come," he said to her, turning to her and taking her arm in his grasp. "I must take you away from here."

Kate knew that all was not right with Todd and that something was about to go horribly, terribly wrong. She couldn't tell how but, she just knew that something bad was about to happen. "What –"

Another snarl from Todd silenced her and Vasseera looked painfully towards her before letting out his own sigh and gesturing for his brother to follow him. "This way," he said and then opened the wall behind which was the passage that Valloran had first used to enter his complex. "I shall bid you farewell, brother. When you have this sorted, I should like to see you once more."

"We shall see," Todd snapped, his entire sense of equilibrium turning upon its end and sending him plummeting into chaos. Still gripping Katherine's arm harshly, he pulled her along after him as he took her back to his dart. Opening the cockpit, he stepped into the pilot's seat and then settled Katherine into before him. Wrapping his arms around her, he began the power-up sequence and then took off, angling his craft upwards to the hive that awaited him in orbit.

The journey was silent. Kate could feel Todd's anger, confusion and hurt rolling around him in waves. It was almost physically painful to be this close to him while his emotions were in such utter turmoil. She wanted to make him feel better, wanted to at least try to take some if not all of his pain away but knew, somehow, deep down inside of herself, that nothing she could do would be enough.

She could feel the other shoe about to drop.

When they reached the hive, Todd landed the dart in the dart bay and then immediately got out of the craft. Helping Katherine to get down as well, he started to take her towards the bridge only to feel her tug on him so that he stopped. Turning, he looked into her imploring eyes and shook his head.

He could not do this now.

"Come," he said softly, wiling her to listen to him only this once and not to press him. He still needed to think, to sort out his thoughts and to come up with a plan of execution. For that he needed time. "I will take you somewhere so that you may rest."

Knowing what Todd needed, Kate let herself be led through the corridors of the unfamiliar hive to a set of guest quarters. Todd let her inside and then stood there, looking at her expressionlessly, before he left her and made his way to the bridge.

He found Romulus waiting for him.

"Back so soon?" the elder wraith asked as he greeted Valloran with a smirk. "I thought that you might perhaps stay a bit and reconnect with –"

"Not now!" Todd snarled, shoving past his comrade whose face showed clearly his confusion and commandeered the use of a communications terminal. Opening the archive of all messages either sent or received, Todd began to scan through them obsessively.

Romulus frowned. Something was wrong. "Valloran?" he queried. "Commander, what is the mat-"

"I found Katherine on the planet below," he began as he continued to search through all of the communications received by the hive during the time of Katherine's run. "The queens had set her there to take part in the games. They wanted to make her suffer."

Slowly Romulus was beginning to understand the erratic-ness of Valloran's behavior. "To punish you?" he inquired although he believed he already knew that that was the reason. A sudden wave of wariness began to build within him. He had told Caavin what he believed his sire might do if he ever discovered the real reason why Katherine had been made to run. Romulus prayed silently now to anyone that would listen that Valloran would not do what he had predicted that he would.

Todd nodded. "Yes, to punish…" he trailed off when at last he found the communiqué that he had been searching for. As his eyes scanned the missive, he felt his entire body grow still and then turn cold. As he finished ready, a great sadness filled him as he knew without a doubt what he must next do.

"It is over."

The tone in which Valloran spoke these three words summoned a great, all-consuming worry to Romulus' very heart and threatened to stop it cold. "What is over?" he dared to ask, foolishly pretending that he did not know to what his friend and commander alluded.

Lifting his eyes from the words that spelled the end of all his joys, Todd brought his gaze up to that of his oldest friend's. "I was foolish, so very foolish, to think that I could have her."

"It is not foolishness to want to be happy nor to, once you have found a one that makes you so, wish to bind them to you forever," Romulus protested, attempting to use logic to sway Valloran from making so great of an error as what he feared he was about to make. "You cannot sacrifice that which you have cultivated simply because –"

"You knew of this!" Todd accused, angrily pointing down at the terminal on whose screen the missive still ran as he turned hurt-filled eyes towards his companion. "You knew that she had been made to run because of me and you let me suffer under the delusion that I could one day call her mine!"

Desperately, Romulus tried to argue with him. "It is not a delusion. Valloran, listen to me," he pleaded. "Please, do not break away from her. You cannot. To do so would be to ki-"

"I HAVE NO CHOICE!" Todd screamed, the pain he was feeling at having been so very close to happiness only to have to let it go in order to save that which was most precious to him threatening to choke him. "My own history should have made me see that I am destined to always be alone. I am a danger to her. Knowing me, having a connection to me has put her into harm's way. That I cannot and will not allow!"

Romulus stared back at him. "You cannot just release her!" he countered. "What will you tell her? What will you find as an excuse to make her accept your abandonment?"

"It is not abandonment. I am leaving in order to protect her!"

"She will not see it as such. Valloran, you are an idi –"

"DO NOT CALL ME AN IDIOT!" Todd screamed, his voice raised to well above a yell. He glared at his friend. "I do not need your permission to do this Romulus and I have not asked for it. Katherine will understand. I will make her understand. She will be better off without me. I will tell her –"

"Tell me what?"

Both male wraith froze and turned around. The female they had been discussing stood at the entrance to the bridge, a stony expression on her face.

"Katherine," Todd exhaled, his eyes drinking her in for what may or may not be the last time. "I thought that you would wait for me to return to-"

"I heard the yelling," she explained, cutting Todd off as she came farther onto the bridge. "It was kind of hard to ignore."

Todd looked sheepish. "I –"

"What did you want to tell me?" Kate cut him off, wanting this over and done with. She'd known that something bad was about to happen and now she stood face to face with it. She knew what was coming. He was going to try and leave her.

Todd felt an ice cold hand clench itself around his heart as he fought to find the right words. "That I…" he began unsuccessfully, "…that we…" he failed again to find the much needed words and so took to staring down at his shoes. "We must end," he finally forced himself to say, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kate felt the air leave her lungs. "Why?" she asked desperately.

Todd looked at her. "Because I am a danger to you," he tried to explain. "You were made to suffer because of me. I cannot ask you to –"

"So don't ask," Kate argued, taking a step towards him, her eyes pleading. "Just accept that I think you're worth it and that I don't care how much trouble you might bring me because I love –"

"I do not deserve you Katherine, I never have," Todd interrupted her. "I let myself think that because you wanted me and I you that it meant that I could keep you, but I cannot. Save your love for one who is deserving. I am not he."

"Yes you are!" she cried, her voice breaking. "I think you are and that's all that matt-"

"No," he spoke over her, "It is not. I cannot live knowing that your connection to me is what continues to put you into harm's way. Forgive me, but this is how it must –"

"Then we won't get married or bound or whatever it is you said we'd be!" Kate said, desperate to keep any part of him that she could. "We could just be and that's all. Nobody would have to know that –"

"I will not have you be my whore!" Todd protested, angry that she would even dare to suggest that he use her in that way. "I cannot let –"

"Please don't leave me!" Kate begged, final reaching out so that she could touch him. Todd shrank back from her, pulling himself out of her reach. Kate's fingers closed around thin air. "Valloran," she whispered, tears spilling forth down her face as she felt her entire world beginning to crumble down around her. "Please…don't…"

"Forgive me," Todd said as he took one last look into his beloved's face and then fled, walking stiffly past her as he headed for the sanctuary of his quarters. Reaching them, he locked himself inside, leaned back against the door and then sank down to the floor. Reaching inside of himself he found the link that bound him to Katherine, grabbed it and then crushed it; shattering their connection. The feeling of despair that welled up inside of him afterwards was so great that he lost consciousness.

Blissfully, all the world faded to black and then he knew nothing.

Left behind, Kate wasted no time in trying to follow him. "Valloran, no!" she screamed taking only three steps before she felt something inside of her break and then shatter. Her breath caught in her throat as the feeling of completion, the wholeness that she'd come to know was Todd's constant presence in her mind, vanished. Numbness and an overwhelming sense of anguish rushed to fill its place and, unable to stop herself, Kate felt her knees give out on her.

A dull pain shot through her as her knees hit the ground but she ignored it. It was all over, her world, her life. It was all ended. Valloran had left her and she now felt empty, starved of anything and everything that mattered.

Dead.

The tears came in great racking sobs that shook the whole of her body. She didn't know how long she sat there rocking herself back and forth in an effort to contain her grief before she felt someone reach out and then pull her tightly into their embrace. Opening her eyes, Kate looked up and saw the profile of Todd's friend hovering over her as he enclosed her into the safety of his arms.

"Shhhhh," Romulus soothed her, gently stroking the crying female's arm in an effort to calm her and provide her with comfort. What he had witnessed had very nearly killed him. Seeing Katherine's heart break on her face and watching Valloran's do the same had to be the most heart-wrenching thing his eyes had ever seen. When Katherine's body had failed her and caused her to fall, it had been his instinct to go to her and give her whatever comfort he could.

Slowly her sobs mellowed and then Kate knew nothing more as she slipped into fretful slumber.

Romulus did not release her until the communication terminal that Valloran had previously abandoned beeped. Carefully pulling his arms out from around the sleeping woman's, he lay her down carefully on the ground and then went to answer the call. He was surprised to find that, upon his answer, he was greeted with the vestiges of both Valloran's primary second in command and John Sheppard.

He did not need an explanation as to the reason behind their call. Seeing the human standing beside the young second on board his hive was enough of one in and of itself. "I have her."

John blinked. "Really?" he asked specially, glancing towards Kenny the similarly confused wraith. "But we haven't even asked you anything yet. How do you –"

"Seeing you both together and on a hive is explanation enough for me," Romulus spoke evenly, interrupting the human tersely. "I will transfer you my coordinates or you may give me yours."

"We will come to you," Kenny informed the elder wraith who nodded and then terminated the connection before either he or Sheppard could say another word. With the screen now blank and displaying only the customary repeating sets of wraith numerals, Kenny and John turned and looked at one another; both thinking the exact same thing.

That had been weird.

~xXx~

Back aboard Romulus' hive, the elder wraith had moved the still sleeping Katherine to his bed in his quarters to await the arrival of her brother and friends. As he set her down to rest amongst his pillows, he could not help but feel a surge of protectiveness alight within him as he gazed down on her.

Since he had known her, Katherine had come to mean a great deal to him. She had proven to be a great friend and ally and for that, she had his amity and his concern. He counted her as deserving of his amity in her own right and not simply because she was Valloran's chosen. If they had mated and if she had accepted her role, then Romulus would not have minded bowing to her one day while calling her queen.

"Now that day will never come," he whispered sadly, taking up a vigil over Katherine at the foot of his bed. "All hope is lost."

"Not all."

The voice was an unknown and seemed to emanate from nowhere. Turning about, his eyes searching his chamber wildly, Romulus looked for the one who had spoken but saw nothing. He was about to consider the possibility that he had lost his own mind when a sudden bright light appeared in the center of the main portion of his room. It flared brightly and temporarily removed from him his sight before it dimmed and faded. Romulus blinked spots out of his eyes as he settled his gaze on the glowing orb of golden light that now hung, suspended, in his rooms.

With a quick look towards Katherine to make certain that she did not wake as a result of his visitor, Romulus stepped forwards and came to a stop before the floating ball. "What are you?" he asked it, feeling foolish despite himself.

The ball moved up and down in what could almost be assumed was laughter and then began to grow. It was but seconds later that Romulus found himself looking into the transparent face of the ascended Lantean Ganos Lal. His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'not all'?" he demanded.

The former Lantean looked at him. "You once asked for pity and intervention. I have come to give you that for which was asked."

Romulus glared at her. "You decided to do so now?" he railed angrily. "Why not intercede before Valloran broke from her, before he terminated their connection. Why now do you decide that it is the time to take ac-"

"It must be this way if he is to learn," was her patient answer but Romulus was in no mood to be understanding.

"What meaning could you possibly have?" he hissed darkly.

Ganos' expression changed into one of supreme sadness. "You know that Valloran is more damaged than even he himself is aware of. His motem's manipulations and schemes have harmed him, almost irrevocably."

A dim, faint flare of hope suddenly sprang to life as Romulus' troubled mind latched on to one word in particular that the Lantean had spoken. "Almost?"

She bowed her head. "Yes," she said before continuing. "There is still a small measure of hope left. This," she swept out her hand and gestured to the sleeping Katherine at him. Romulus glanced before the wraith returned his gaze onto her, "is not the end for them."

As eager as he was to hope, to dream that something could be done that would undo Valloran's mistake and take away the pain that both he and she would soon be feeling, Romulus did not know what could be done. "How?" he asked gravely. "How can it all be undone and why – why, by the stars – must they both suffer so cruelly? Why? Answer me that Lantean."

Once more, the ascended Lantean did nothing more than sagely bow her head. "In good time," she replied before she took a moment to truly look at Romulus. She knew him to be noble of heart for if he was not then her granddaughter would not love him as fiercely as she did. Andromeda, her own daughter's daughter, had given her life and everything in it to this wraith. Ganos knew that he could be trusted to carry out the tasks that she could not, here in the mortal plane.

"I must know if you are willing," she began after her contemplation of him had ended, "I cannot intercede on their behalf until the very end, and will need another to be my hand to do my work. I would know if you should like this task to be for yourself."

Romulus frowned, confused as to why an ascended being of such great power would need his assistance at all. "For what reason need you me?" he asked. "Can you not –"

"Because Valloran cannot know that he is being manipulated," she answered him plainly. "Even if the end is to his own benefit, you know as well as I do that he will resist with all his will and with every force available to him. If he learns of what we plot then he will fight us and, in the end, he will win against us — but at a cost of his own life and that of Katherine's. Do you understand wraith? Tell me that you do and that you will do as I direct so that my hand in this will remain unseen."

Since Romulus knew that Ganos was right as far as how great of a distance Valloran would go to keep himself from the manipulations of another, he knew without a second thought that he had no choice but to accept the Lantean's charge. "I will do as you ask," he consented but then added, "But I must know, why is his eventual happiness of such great importance to you and yours? This is not the first time I have witnessed you interfere on their behalf."

Ganos answered him. "Because a great wrong was done to your race by ours and it took our ascension, the shedding of our mortal selves and our attainment of the great beyond to understand and see, truly, the harm that we had done. We upset the balance and because there must always be balance to all things, it is our obligation to rectify our mistake."

"But why Valloran?" Romulus found himself inquiring, not quite sure that he understood how his friend's happiness was of such great import to the fabric of all that was. How bringing him joy could atone for all the wrongs done to the wraith by those of the original Atlantis. "Why choose him?"

Once again, Ganos answered him with only the absolute truth because, if she was to be given his help, she knew that he alone of all others deserved to know what he was fighting for. "Because he is all that you and all your kind are. He is everything, the best and worst of you all; the perfect embodiment of your entire race. He is the key, he has the power to either save or damn you all and, by providing him with happiness, in giving Katherine to him, we are setting him down the path that will ensure that all wraith have a future. As he lives and thrives, so too do you all. But, should Valloran fall, then it is only a matter of time before the wraith face a similar and permanent destruction.

In the face of such an explanation Romulus could answer only with the question, "What must I do? Command me and I will obey."

A smile lit the glowing features of the once and former Lantean woman who inclined her head towards her champion and then began to tell him of what must be done.

* * *

**A/N: **Before I get any flames form any of ya'll let me say this: it was necessary, it all has a happy ending, please don't kill me! I swear I wouldn't put them (and you) through all of this if it wouldn't make them all better in the end. Again, I stress, no flames please. The next chapter is already done and is going through one final revision. I purposely waited to post this chapter until I had the next one ready so that you're torture wouldn't be any more prolonged then it has to be. Please, please just trust me. I know what I'm doing.

That having been said, reviews are the only way that fanfiction authors get paid so put a penny in my cup and make my day! Cheers!


	5. Jealousy

**A/N:** As promised, here is the next installment. I'm sorry to say but it might be a week or more between this episode and the next one. My personal life has decided to take an unsavory turn and it's causing me no end of misery. I was going to wait a while longer before giving you all this one but, having confessed the woes of my real life, I thought you all deserved something to chew. So here it is; read, review and enjoy. Cheers!

* * *

**Episode V: Jealousy**

Kenny the wraith was not in a good mood. The situation he was now confronted with was not a part of the plan. A plan that had been meticulously thought out and constructed as to avoid pitfalls like the one he was now proverbially staring straight in the face. Not for the first time, both he and his commander had apparently woefully overlooked the alarming ability of the Atlantians to – after becoming involved in a situation – utterly annihilate all carefully laid stratagems. It irked the young wraith to no end. Unfortunately, Kenny knew that they could not complete the desired task without the Atlantian's participation. If, somehow, it _could_ be done without their assistance then he would have borrowed the human's own terminology and told Colonel John Sheppard to "shove it" before proceeding to throw the whole lot of them off of his hive.

That action however, no matter how much the young wraith longed to do it, was not an option.

In his commander's absence, Kenny had been charged with first securing the Atlantians and then with preparing them for the episode that was to come. The plan had been simple: the one called Teyla was to reprise her role as their hive's queen and leader of their alliance in order to proposition more queens to join their faction and swell their numbers. Katherine's participation had not been a part of the bargain.

And yet, here she stood.

Sheppard's reason for insisting that his sister go along with them had been arguably a good point. Katherine did have the seemingly mystical ability to keep the Eldest in line. When Kenny considered what had happened the last time he and his commander had tried this subterfuge, it was no small wonder that the human militant leader of Atlantis did not trust the pair of them. It was completely reasonable for Sheppard to therefore want to have another he could trust in on the operation to insure its fluidity. However equitable a request it was, Kenny could not exactly tell the human that having Katherine play in this game would do more harm than good. Given her exchange with his commander in the most recent past, the young wraith could see nothing profitable coming out of her addition to their scheme.

But, with the Eldest already on his way to the summit location and already out of communications range, Kenny had been forced to accept the condition and take both females rather than to take none. The plan was too important and it's outcome too pivotal to abolish simply because Colonel Sheppard had set up an unprepared-for condition. It did, however, put Kenny in a rather precarious predicament. He now had to decide how to incorporate Katherine into the scheme in a way that would maintain their artifice's integrity and, still more arduous, he had to find a way to tell his commander about it.

Kenny was dreading it.

~xXx~

"And you are certain, that this plan of yours will work?"

Todd sighed; the silence that he had been enjoying disappeared as Romulus voiced his continued skepticism over the scheme that the former High Commander of Wraith had decided was the most superlative way to solve a particular problem. His companion's incredulity was understandable to a degree. Romulus was not used to having to use intrigue and subterfuge in order to achieve a desired objective. It was a stark reminder to what once had been and what now was. The wraith had fallen far from their past ways. The very thought of just how far always sickened him.

"Yes," Todd replied, sparing a glance to his left at the wraith who sat beside him before once more fixating his eyes on the flight controls of the transport. "I am certain."

Romulus was far from completely convinced. The very idea of having the human Teyla made up in costume and in disguise as a female wraith so that she might act the part of Todd's queen was absurd and sounded to Romulus to be extremely far-fetched. Valloran had assured him that the farce had worked and worked well once before but, even with that reassurance, the elder wraith was not wholly placated. In his mind, he simply did not see that the plan could work.

His doubts had little to do with the acting abilities of the one called Teyla. Having spent some time with her, Romulus knew that she was powerful enough in stance and assertion of presence to be able to conform to the role admirably. His conflict was with Valloran and _his_ current state of mind. Had his friend thought to implement this particular procedure at any other time in the most recent past, then Romulus would have had no doubts as to whether or not it would have produced a positive result; he was quiet certain that it would. Now, however, the same could not be said. Valloran was less than well at present and seemed to be fairing poorer and poorer as time passed. The reason for this change was well known to the elder wraith but seemed not to be to the younger whom, in Romulus' opinion, was currently suffering under the most oppressing case of denial in what had to be Valloran's entire life-time if not his as well. It was whole and truly sad when one stopped to think about it and, because of his involvement with the situation, Romulus was forced to stop and consider the situation quite regularly.

Like now.

Turning so that he might regard Valloran in profile as his companion stared fixatedly out the front of the craft, his mind obviously lost in the labyrinth that were his thoughts of late, Romulus found that he could no longer help himself from repeating the comment that he had made quite often as of late ever since Valloran had made the most stupid mistake of his life.

"You are an idiot."

The not quite eldest of wraith let out an annoyed sounding snarl of derision. "Do not start," he commanded his companion tersely. "I am well aware of your standing opinion in the matter and, I tell you, now is not the time to discuss it."

Romulus snorted. "Now is the perfect time," he argued, determined to finally force Valloran into having an honest and open conversation about what he had done.

Todd hissed. "Is it?" he inquired, his voice threatening. "I fail to see that it is."

The elder wraith smirked, not at all put off by the note of promised violence present in Valloran's undertones. "That is because, as I believe that I have already stated, you are an idiot."

Todd lost it. His temper has become incredibly short as of late and Romulus' continued prodding had finally pushed him past his zone of comfort. "I am not an idiot for doing what is best for her even if, in so doing, I damn myself!"

If Valloran thought that his outburst would move Romulus off of the topic then then younger wraith was sadly mistaken. Romulus had known Valloran all of his life; their acquaintance with one another beginning when both wraith had still been in their early adolescences, and while the majority of wraith had taken to calling Valloran the Eldest, it was a mistaken belief that he was the oldest wraith to still live. Romulus himself had almost three hundred years over him and it was this advance that had allowed him to gain a complete understanding of his friend. For example, Romulus knew, as so few others did, that if one wanted to wrest honesty from the former High Commander concerning the state of his emotional wellbeing then the most certain way to achieve this was to excite him to anger. In anger, Valloran oft forgot his façade of passive indifference and so, Romulus was rather pleased with his impassioned expulsion rather than anxious of it as any other wraith other them himself – and most likely Katherine – would have been.

It meant that mayhap, just possibly, they might actually get somewhere in their discussion.

"I beg to differ," Romulus replied curtly, lazily tracing a pattern on the secondary navigations terminal before him. "Your idiocy stems from the fact that you presume to know what is or is not best for Katherine and in that you are most dismally wrong in assuming that by ending your relationship with her you are in fact protecting her."

Romulus' continued argument that he had actually done more harm to her than good by breaking with her made Todd's already volatile temperament come very near the boiling point. Growling in warning, he shot a dark look towards his travelling companion and hissed. "You cannot argue that she is not in an increased amount of danger because of her connection to me!"

The elder wraith snorted. "She is in danger already, Valloran. She is an Atlantian, a soldier for her people and sister to Colonel Sheppard. Any danger that she might be in as your chosen is no more than that which she currently lives under," the wraith shook his head. "You do her more damage away from her than ever you could do by her side."

"She was made into a runner because of _me_!" Todd reminded his fellow, his voice containing a harder edge to it than he had used in a long while. "She was hunted across the stars and back in order to punish _me_!"

Where Romulus wanted very much to tell Valloran exactly what he had done when he had broken away from Katherine and what the consequences thereof would be, the wraith held his tongue. Ganos had told him that Valloran was not yet ready to know the full truth and Romulus was astute enough to know that even if Valloran were told, he would not likely believe it. In order for the implication of his actions to become fully known to him, the Eldest would have to see for himself the pain and destruction that his folly had caused. That would be the only way to convince him and, for this reason, Romulus bit his tongue.

"As you say," he said resisting the urge to say more. He might not be able to tell Valloran that he had all but sentenced her to death by walking away but he could further enlighten him into the depths of his own stupidity and nearsightedness. "I do wonder however," he continued as the craft began to once more travel forwards towards their destination, "if you realize just what the potential consequences of your actions will reap you?"

Todd let out an irritated hiss and gripped his hands more tightly around the flight controls. "Of course I do," he asserted forcefully. "How can I not?"

_Very easily_, Romulus thought to himself. He did not voice this comment however; and chose instead to say, "Are you certain? Perhaps there is some –"

"Will you be silent!" Todd snarled, jerking on the controls perhaps a bit harder than was absolutely necessary. They had come within range of their destination and were now coming in for their descent. Todd guided the ship downwards as, beside him, Romulus fell quiet.

He did not remain so for long. "What will happen when you see her again?" he questioned. "Have you prepared yourself for that eventuality or have you allowed yourself to suffer under the illusion that, having broken from her, you will never see her again?"

Todd let out a grunt and felt a wave of remorse and regret sweep through him. Truth be told, he had given it a great deal of thought and come to the conclusion that in order to preserve his sanity and keep himself from doing something idiotic like Romulus kept insisting that he had already done, he had decided that it would be best if he kept away from her for a time; the length of which he had not yet determined. "I have."

Romulus felt his left eye-ridge drift upwards in question. "And?"

Todd let out a sigh. "And I do not plan on seeing her again anytime soon. This way, when we do meet again, I will have had time to steel myself and she will have had time to move on.

Romulus let out a grunt as the transport was flown into a hanger and then set down. "We shall see."

Shutting down the engines and standing, Todd turned towards Romulus and invited him to do the same. "Come," he said, their previous topic of conversation dying away as they found themselves surrounded once more by a world from which they were forced to hide; never letting their true faces or intentions being seen. "There is one that I would have you meet."

Romulus nodded and followed Valloran from the transport. Waiting for them in the hanger bay was a group of three wraith. The female was most obviously a queen, although something about her seemed to give Romulus the impression that she was wholly dissimilar to any of the other queens he had met since the termination of his incarceration. He thought that it was perhaps her height, which was greater than most female wraith, or perhaps it was the glint in her more-green-than-gold eyes or mayhap even the way she stood. Whatever the reason, Romulus knew instinctively that this queen would be different than all of the others.

Upon their approach the queen looked first to her hive's commander and then to it's second, silently instructing both males to show the proper respect for the Eldest and whomever it was that he had brought with him, before facing her eyes forwards and bowing her own head in reverence for the male that had now come to a stop before her.

"Eldest."

Todd jerked his head downwards in acknowledgment. "Maliaka," he said, using her name in the place of a salutation. She looked up and their eyes met. For a moment they stood still, their gazes locked, before Todd broke the contact and gestured towards Romulus. "Allow me to present my Second. He is an elder like I and has been most loyal to me for far longer than most."

The queen, Maliaka, turned her green eyes – which upon closer examination proved to be streaked with veins of the deepest emerald – towards the male that the Eldest had indicated. "It is a pleasure and an honor to meet one such as you, Elder," she put forth, inclining her head towards him just as she had done to the Eldest. It would not do for her to be seen by anyone not in the Eldest's alliance bowing to a male and so the nod was slight, barely able to be seen by anyone that did not know to specifically look for it. The male, in turn, bowed towards her slightly, bending at his waist.

"Queen."

Maliaka felt the lips of her mouth curl upwards at the male's simple response. "Come," she began, already motioning for her commanders to begin walking. "Let us travel to a location better prepared for the discussion that I am sure you would like to have."

Todd and Romulus obediently followed the queen as she led them towards the suite of rooms that had been prepared within the complex to be used by the Eldest and his party. As soon as they were in relative safety behind closed doors, Todd turned towards Maliaka and offered the queen he had once served a more pronounced and emphatic nod.

"I trust that I might find you well?" he asked of her, as Maliaka settled herself down into one of the cushioned seats that adorned the common room.

The queen nodded. "You may indeed," she replied and then waved for all four of the males standing about her to be seated themselves. Some propriety must be practiced even whilst they were in their own rooms but, it need only be in their actions. Watched they might be but overheard, that was most unlikely.

Todd sat stiffly in his own chair as Romulus and Maliaka's second did the same. Her hive commander, however, did not sit and remained standing, positioning himself behind and slightly to the left of his queen in what could only be deducted as a stance of protection. Todd glared at him.

"Afraid that I might deliver your queen into harm, Varkan?"

The hive commander, Varkan, let out a hiss. "I am not afraid that you might harm her, eldest," he said evenly, his eyes narrowed. "The same cannot be said, however, of your companion."

Todd growled. "You may trust me that he will do her no harm."

Romulus felt himself smirk. He rather got the impression that Maliaka's hive commander, Varkan, and Valloran did not overly like one another much. Interesting. He would have to watch their interactions more closely.

Varkan openly glared at the Eldest. "Seeing as you are no longer my queen's hive commander and I am, you will forgive me if I take no one's word when in regards to her safety."

Todd opened his mouth to retort but was waylaid.

"An admirable sentiment coming from one so young," Romulus commented, speaking up before Valloran and the young commander could continue to argue. He looked over the standing wraith and found approval there of what he saw. "You are to be commended."

Seeing that Romulus was not offended by Varkan's mistrust of him, Todd let the matter go and began to speak of why he was here and what needed to be accomplished during the duration of their subterfuge. "Very well," he began, turning to fix his eyes on Maliaka who turned her gaze to his once she was done giving her commander an appraising look. He snorted. It was to be expected after all; Varkan was not only her hive commander, he was also her son. "I trust you know what your role will be during this, my subterfuge?"

Maliaka nodded. "It intrigues me," she began, a slight frown to her face. "I would never have thought that the humans of Atlantis would prove to be so useful."

Todd grunted. "They are good for a great many things," he agreed before he instantly sobered, his thoughts straying once more to Katherine. He shook himself and shoved his thoughts aside, returning himself to the present. He had charged Maliaka in helping Teyla maintain her presence and guise of a queen throughout their stay at the hidden complex; one of the few planet-based meeting places that the wraith still utilized. He had thought to ease her time of it this time around as the experience had been particularly draining on her when last they had gone down this road. It was the only kindness that he could give her and so he gave it freely. Teyla had earned his respect long ago and Todd could think of no other way than to offer her help to show her his regard.

Romulus took to looking pointedly at Valloran. "Some more than others."

Todd turned towards him and opened his mouth to speak only to close it once more as the doors to the chamber were opened and one of the complexes' worshipers stepped through. Bowing profusely, which annoyed Todd, the worshipper spoke to the floor without ever lifting his eyes.

"There is a message for you my Lord, coming from a ship which is now in orbit."

Todd hissed and inclined his head. "I will receive it here," he confirmed, motioning with one hand for the worshipper to retreat. The terrified human did so and left the wraith alone once more.

Maliaka turned to him. "Myself and my commanders shall depart then, so that you can review your message," she said, beginning to walk backwards towards the door, Varkan and his second following her. "It is good to see you once more, Eldest. I shall meet you outside the banquet hall this evening so that we may present a joint front for the benefit of the council."

Todd inclined his head absentmindedly and stood; stepping over to the communications terminal as Maliaka and her party took their leave and shut the massive wooden doors behind them in their wake. Inputting his access code, Todd was pleased to see Kenny's image appear on the screen.

"Ah, second, you have arrived," he greeted the young wraith. "Well done."

Kenny scowled. "Do not offer your sentiments of gratitude for my haste just yet, my Commander," he said ruefully, frowning.

Todd's left eye-ridge lifted upwards. "Oh?" he questioned, curious. "And why might I hold my reserve?"

The young wraith made a face and swallowed his nervousness. It was best if he got it over with; delaying would more likely than not only anger his commander further. "Colonel Sheppard imposed a condition. One that, in your absence, I was forced to accept."

Darting his eyes to the left, Romulus could well see that Valloran was beginning to grow irritated. He frowned, wondering what stipulation the human could have forced that would make the young wraith that Valloran had made his hive second look so uneasy.

Todd felt his lip beginning to curl upwards in contempt for the human male that seemed to have it his life's purpose to make him miserable. And to think, not so long ago they had been on almost amicable terms. "Oh?" he inquired, watching as the young wraith on screen shifted uneasily. Whatever clause Sheppard had levied, Todd had the feeling that he would not like it. "And what stipulation did Sheppard force you to accept?"

Kenny swallowed and again shifted his weight to his left foot. "He does not trust us and fears that we have, like last time, not told him everything. Therefore, it was his insistence that Teyla not venture into the foray alone."

Todd made a face and hissed darkly; he should have known that the human would do something that would compromise the integrity of his plan. "Pray tell me, my second," he said, his voice dripping disdain, "Whose presence will we be forced to maintain for the duration of our ploy?"

Kenny gulped. "Katherine's."

As soon as he said it, Kenny cringed and Romulus' eyes snapped to the side so that he might be able to catch the look on Valloran's face. The sight that met him was not something that he had ever seen before.

Valloran looked absolutely terrified.

Upon hearing her name fall from his second's lips, Todd felt the blood in his veins freeze as a fear such as he had never before known began to well up inside of him, threatening to drown him. Katherine was coming, would soon be here in his presence once more and Todd found that he could not stomach the thought of facing her after so short a time. The muscles in his abdomen clenched and spasmed their protest as his heart fell from his chest and plummeted down towards his feet. No, this could not be happening. It was too soon, it was too fast. She could not be so near. He was not ready, he could not face her. Could not look into her eyes and see past the image of her crying out to him to stay, to not leave her, that had been burned into his brain.

His horror manifested itself in the form of a terrified sounding groan which did not sound at all as though it ought to be coming from him. In tone and resonance it sounded like a noise that might be made by a small animal that had been trodden upon and Todd might have been embarrassed if not for the fact that he hardly cared at the moment what sort of sounds he might be making. His mind had more pressing matters to concern itself with as it was currently in the midst of attempting to regain conscious thought. Finally, he succeeded and managed to let out a strangled and forced sounding yelp.

"WHAT!""

As amusing as it was to hear Valloran utter a sound that was more suited to a small, furry, probably harmless creature that had been badly frightened by some unknown evil, Romulus could not help but feel sorry for his friend even if this entire situation was only as much as he deserved. It was Valloran's own fault that this was happening to him and as the former high commander let out a loud expletive that demanded answers, Romulus thought back to what Ganos had told him would happen.

"_You will know when it is time to act,"_ she had told him not so many days previously when last they had spoken. _"She will be brought to him when he least expects her."_ Well, Valloran was certainly not expecting her now. It would seem as though the ascended Lantean's plan had, with this one bit of news, been put into motion.

On screen, Kenny visible cringed at the onslaught of almost palpable anger that was being directed towards him via his commander. "Forgive me," he stammered. "But I was forced to either consent to Sheppard's regulations or to arrive here alone and without Teyla. Knowing as I do of the importance of this mission I was not willing to let us fail so easily. As a result, I gave my consent to his demands. We now must find a way to incorporate Katherine into our game or be forced to fold completely. Other than transporting her here, I leave what is to be done with her up to you."

To this, Todd had nothing to say and so Romulus took over the task of answering for him. "We will see to her placement within our charade," he informed the young commander, receiving a nod from him before which was returned before he shut down the communications terminal and turned towards his speechless and silently fuming companion. "Now," he mused aloud as Valloran walked away from him and sank down into a nearby chair, "We shall see how well your convictions stand."

Still unable to think lest he voice all of his thoughts in quick, riddled succession, Todd said nothing to Romulus' comment and simply took to glaring at the elder wraith heatedly as if he could assign blame to him for this happening simply by looking at him strongly enough.

It did not work and Romulus soon wandered over to stand over him, looking down on his suddenly defeated-looking commander. "Valloran," he began, "Look at me."

Todd begrudgingly looked up and lifted one eye-ridge as if to ask, what?

The elder wraith let loose a long, low sigh. "Well you be able to handle this…unforeseen complication that Sheppard has thrust our way?"

For a moment, Todd continued to dwell in his self-imposed silence but, after a few moments had passed, the wraith finally consented to speak. "I will do what I must. This mission is too important to do otherwise. I will be fine."

Not unsurprisingly, Romulus did not believe him. "Are you certain?"

Todd glared at him. "You do not think me capable of remaining detached?" he demanded, somewhat injured that Romulus' faith in his abilities would have deteriorated so quickly. "I have done so before! It is well within my ability to –"

"In earlier cases you were not so emotionally involved as you were and still are – despite your insistence to the contrary – with Katherine," he shot Todd a pointed look as so to remind the younger wraith who, exactly, he was speaking to. "I do not have as much faith in you as you seem to have in yourself."

Growling throatily, Todd rose swiftly to his feet and turned the full brunt of his glare onto Romulus' person. "I must prepare myself, that is all," he insisted with conviction, almost enough to convince even himself that all would be well. But it was lie and he knew it. With Katherine so near, he would be lucky if he could force himself to function properly let along engage in a difficult and complicated political subterfuge. "When they arrive, you will see to it that they are apprised of their parts in all of this. Make Katherine into whatever you like; she is fully capable of performing any role well."

With that his final word on the subject, Todd turned on his heel and left; incarcerating himself into his room and then leaning back against the door in order to calm and stabilize himself.

Still out in the main common room, Romulus sighed and began to consider what role to cast for Katherine. He had an idea of what he could do with her that would both put her in a position to always be near Teyla and still be able to maintain absolute secrecy as to her true nature. The wraith let loose a breath he had not known he had been holding and steadily began to make his way back through the complex's corridors towards the hanger bay so that he might be there when both Teyla and Katherine arrived.

~xXx~

"You are not my Commander."

Romulus could not help but smirk. The greeting was in everything, exactly the sort of rebuke a queen of wraith would have made if she were in Teyla's position and, in light of this, the elder wraith could not help himself; he was instantly impressed. "Indeed, I am not, my Queen," he responded to her, bending forwards slightly in a respectable bow. Straightening, he continued, "Your commander sends me in his stead. I hope that that is acceptable to you?"

Teyla, who recognized the wraith before her, lifted her head upwards in a practiced expression of disinterest, as if to say that she did not really care who met her or not, and sniffed. "You will do," she said haughtily, folding her hands in front of her as she continued to look at him. "Now take me to my quarters. The journey here has made me tired and I should like to rest."

Again, Romulus found himself impressed by the sheer presence that this diminutive female processed and her ability to make herself seem large even though she was, in reality, quite small. Sketching another bow although this one not so low as the one previous, Romulus gestured respectively for Teyla to begin walking first before he fell into step besides her; Katherine trailing along behind them in a perfect semblance of submissive obedience. He had cast one fleeting look at her as she and Teyla had disembarked from the transport. What he had seen was worrisome. Her eyes were no longer alight with life but dulled and heavy, their color resembling that of tarnished metal; something that had perhaps once been silver but was so no longer. The sight was a pain to see.

Ganos had explained to him that Katherine would be the one to suffer the most throughout this ordeal and, while Romulus had protested this, the wraith knew that there was simply no other way. Valloran believed that a binding had to be consummated in the flesh before it could be completed. What he did not understand was that this was not necessarily true. In the forced bindings undergone by the highborn classes yes, a consummation of body was required, but in a natural binding, the only consummation required was that of essence; of soul. Valloran also did not understand that to break a nature bond — one that was wholly and utterly complete — was to thrust both male and female into a slow and painful descent into sadness, despair, depravity and eventually death. He and Katherine had been bound, their souls made into one, their lives and essences fused. When he had shattered that connection he had been, essentially, killing them both.

But he did not understand that. Perhaps he _could_ not. It was more than simply his blood status that perpetuated this block of comprehension. It was his life, his history that held him back as well. Valloran had not had an easy life and had known little in the way of happiness despite his considerable longevity. He had experienced fulfillment, achievement and the joys that came from those victories — but not true contentment. That pleasure, the kind one can only find in the heart of another, one who desires them and carried affection for them without want of anything in return, had always eluded him. Romulus knew that in the most secret recesses of his heart, Valloran believed that he was not worthy to know such things. He thought himself to cold, too hardened and too tarnished to deserve such devotion from another. It was these thoughts, these secret beliefs that had driven him to let go of Katherine so easily. He did not think that he deserved her and so did not think that he was worth fighting for.

He was wrong.

Katherine, Romulus knew, would fight with all that she had; give everything, simply to be his. Valloran could not and would not see this, not yet. Ganos had promised that one day the stars themselves would have cause to tremble in fear of her rage because another thought to take Valloran from her side. Romulus prayed to any that would listen that he would survive to see that day come to pass. But first, in order to ensure that there was such a day, he had to make Valloran see what he stood to lose if he continued to drive Katherine further and further away.

Everything.

It was with this thought in his mind that Romulus opened the doors to the suite and allowed first Teyla and then Katherine to enter first, before coming in behind them and gesturing for them both to be seated. Once both females had made themselves comfortable, Romulus felt a tangible amount of tension bleed itself from the room. For this ease, the wraith let himself sigh as he chose a chair opposite both Teyla and Katherine and began to speak.

"I trust," he began, his eyes roving over the both of them, "that neither of you were given much of an explanation for the reason behind this…" he waved about the room in general, "game."

Teyla shook her head. "We were not. Todd only said that I was needed to once more play the part of queen; he did not elaborate over much."

Romulus let out a grunt. "No, I much imagine he did not," his eyes slid over the shorter of the two females who, still somewhat to his awe, had been transformed into a much desirable and domineering wraith queen. "I am to assume then, that you have questions?"

Again, Teyla nodded. "I do," she paused and then looked sideways at Kate who had not said a word since well before they had left Atlantis. The younger woman's silence was beginning to worry her. "Kate?" she didn't look up. Teyla sighed and continued. "Do you have anything you would wish to ask? Perhaps as pertaining to what your role will be?"

At this, Kate finally did lift her eyes and look at Teyla but could not find it within her to actually speak. She hadn't wanted to come on this mission. When John had told her that he wanted someone else to go along on this one, Kate had all but begged him not to make her go. She hadn't thought that she could face Todd so soon after their breakup but she, of course, hadn't told her brother this. He'd made her go anyways and now, just knowing that Todd was here, somewhere, even though she hadn't seen him yet, made Kate's heart ache with pain and dread. What would happen when she actually did see him again? What would she do? What would he do? Clearing her thoughts, Kate pushed the questions aside and tried to force herself to speak.

"I will explain to Katherine her role in these proceedings after I have given you the overall mission that we are hoping to here achieve," Romulus began hurriedly so as to save the suffering female the need to respond. He could sense her desire that she was elsewhere and knew instinctively that she had not wanted to come with Teyla but had rather been forced to do so. He pitied her and longed to ease her distress. He could not, however, act now. Teyla was in need of an explanation and, once she was dealt with, then he could see to Katherine.

He looked once more to Teyla. "Our purpose here it to recruit more queens to join our cause," he began, careful to keep his voice even so as to not appear concerned; his worry for Katherine was mounting by the second. "There are but two queens who swear alliance to Va-the commander. We need more."

Teyla understood. "And for this you need to make it seem as though Todd is not the rogue male that the other queens had made him out to be. You need for it to be seen that he does in fact bow to a queen."

Romulus inclined his head, pleased that the human was able to grasp the gist of their plot. "Yes."

Teyla sighed. "Very well," she lifted her head up just slightly and tilted it to the left. "Am I to assume that there is some significance to our location?"

Again, Romulus inclined his head once more pleased with her deduction. "There is. The wraith do not often stand much on ceremony, but there are some that still adhere to the old ways. The queens who are now gathering here are those of an older order and like to, upon occasions such as this, resurrect and act out what once was," he paused and peered steadily at the imposter queen. "Know you anything of the wraith courts?"

Teyla shook he head. "I do not, no."

Kate made a noise in the back of her throat as though she would like to say something but thought better of it. Romulus shot her a look but said nothing, returning his gaze to Teyla's.

"The idea is simple. While we are here we will be allowed to carry on in any manner in which we choose while all the while being closely watched. If our behaviour is to the matron's liking, then some of them might offer to add their forces to our cause. If it is not, then we walk away with nothing."

"I am to understand then," Teyla began, trying to work out a conclusion in her head. "That we are, in essence, on leave for the entire time that we are here?"

Romulus nodded. "Yes. There will be certain group activities such as the banquet tonight – an ode to the days when we used to gather to consume food in a much different way than we do at present – and several formal sources of entertainment. But, for the most part, we are encouraged to behave in our natural ways while being scrutinized by many eyes, from many places all at once."

"And without your knowledge," Teyla stated firmly.

Romulus tilted his head towards her in acknowledgement. "Yes. At all times we are being watched; you must be careful in all that you do."

Teyla sighed and bowed her head, resigned to do this because she knew that, if Todd won and got rid of the queens, then the world would be better for it. His goal for his people was an admirable one and, while people such as John might refuse to see it for what it was, Teyla was not so blind. Helping him achieve his goals would, in the end, help them achieve theirs. She would not have agreed to this otherwise.

Romulus eyed her. "Now, if you have no further questions?" when she shook her head, he stood and gestured for her to do the same before motioning forwards to a door besides the one behind which Valloran was inscrolled. "These are to be your quarters. There is a gown laid out for you to wear for the gathering this evening. If you would like to rest before what will be, I am sure, a long and difficult eve, I suggest you do so. I, meanwhile, will explain to Katherine what her role in tonight's events will be."

Going forwards, Teyla thanked the wraith and then entered her room. She cast one look back at Kate before she closed her doors but otherwise said nothing. Kate would come to her when she was ready and Teyla would not push her. Sighing, she shut the door and went to the bed to lie down and rest.

Back in the common room, Romulus turned to look down on the still docilely seated Katherine as soon as Teyla's chamber doors were shut. Wordlessly he crossed to her and held out a hand to aid her to rise. When she looked up at him and then slid her hand into his, he gently pulled her to her feet before softly whispering, "Come with me."

Kate allowed him to lead her to yet another door — this one across from Teyla's and what she assumed was Todd's room. Entering, she let the wraith take her to the bed where he helped her to sit before lowering himself to his knees before her.

For a moment, Romulus said nothing his mind going back over his last encounter with the female at whose feet he now knelt. It had not been a conscious decision on his part to drop down beside her and comfort her but rather, pure instinct. Katherine was a strong and virile female and to see her reduced to such a wretched state had torn at his heart.

Much as did the look she wore on her face at present.

"Romulus."

Kate looked up, her eyes narrowing, surprise sketching itself across her face. "What?"

The wraith reached out and took one of her hands, lying limp in her lap, in both of his. "My name is Romulus," he said, giving her captured appendage a light squeeze.

Kate stared at him. "I-"

"You need say nothing," Romulus interrupted her as he rose from the floor and settled himself down onto the bed besides her. "My name is mine to give to whom I choose and I would give it freely to you so that you may call me by it," he smiled gently. "When we are alone of course."

Kate nodded absentmindedly. "Of course."

Silence fell between them once more and then, after several moments, he began to speak again. "You are not well."

Kate shook her head. "No. I-I haven't been sleeping."

"Or consuming food."

She shook her head again. "Or eating."

Romulus peered at her. "You should. You would do yourself harm if you –"

"What difference does it make?" Kate said suddenly, cutting him off. Looking up, her eyes blazed with a renewed spark of life as they searched out and met with his. "I'm dying, I can feel it. What does it matter if I force myself to eat or take pills so that I can sleep if I'll be dead soon anyways"

This confession surprised the wraith. Normally, the separation sickness that took hold in broken pairs did not set in so quickly; it took time. Katherine and Valloran had only been separated for some ten days, if that. She should not be dying already and, moreover, she should not be aware yet that it was happening.

"_A prolonged illness would achieve nothing,"_ a voice spoke into Romulus' subconscious and the wraith froze. _"In order to make him understand, to make him see, we have taken the liberty of expediting the process."_

Romulus felt his heart come hammering to a stop inside of his ribcage. When Ganos had told him that Katherine's pain would be augmented, he had not thought that she had meant to this extreme. _"How long does she have?"_ he asked the voice while, outwardly, he took to gently stoking Katherine's hand with his thumb in what he hoped was a gesture she would find comforting.

"_Not long," _the voice answered back and the wraith cursed._ "What would normally take years will now take but a few days."_

"_Days!"_ Romulus mentally yelped, feeling as though someone had kicked his feet out from under him and sent him crashing to the floor. _"You would do that to her? Make her suffer so greatly in such a short amount of time? Have you no compassion? She does not –"_

"_It is your task to ease her suffering,"_ the voice interrupted him. _"Allow her what small pleasures are afforded to her and encourage her to take them and make the most of them. Valloran must be made to understand, to see with his own eyes her deterioration or else he will never come to terms with what he must do if he is to save her. This is how it _must _be."_

And then the voice was gone and Romulus' mind was his own again save for the part of it in which Andromeda permanently dwelt. Shaking his head to clear it, the wraith gave an inward growl of disapproval for the Lantean's plan but knew that Ganos was correct in how it all had to go. Valloran would react to only what he himself bore witness to and so Katherine must be made to suffer before his very eyes. Not for the first time, Romulus had the strong urge to beat the truth of the matter into Valloran's thick skull. Surely that would prove to be just as effective as Ganos' master plan.

Thoughts of bringing Valloran physical pain brought a sudden idea to Romulus which caused the wraith to grin evilly. "Katherine," he began, twisting towards the female whose hand he still held. The flare of life that had appeared in her eyes but moments before was now gone and her grey orbs had reverted back to their diminished and lustreless hue. Nonetheless, she lifted her gaze to him and waited to hear what he had to say. Romulus took a great gulp of breath before he continued. "There are many positions in which you could be placed that would keep you near to Teyla but, I wonder, if perhaps there is one from which you will benefit more than the others."

Kate felt her brow crease in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Romulus leaned towards her and caught up her other hand from her lap so that he now held them both. "It would not be wrong of you to wish to repay Valloran some measure of the pain that he has fostered onto you," his eyes locked with hers and he held them, the both of them unblinking. "There is one position which you could take that would do this."

Kate didn't know what to think. She didn't want to hurt Todd, but at the same time she did want him to feel something, anything. He had been so cold when he had walked away from her that it had made her think he didn't care at all. Maybe, just maybe, a little revenge wouldn't be so bad. "What is it?"

Romulus felt a slight smirk begin to twist the corners of his mouth upwards. "A Queen's handmaiden is a highly coveted position amongst female worshipers. Out of all the humans in a hive, the one chosen by the queen to serve her personal needs and to be a sort of companion to her is held above all the rest; virtually untouchable. No commander may issue orders to her, as the only one to whom she answers is her queen and none may touch her if she is not willing. A queen's handmaiden has, save for the services she provides her queen, absolute freedom and may do as she wills."

The wraith paused and took to eyeing the female before he continued. "Were you to be cast in this dye then you would be able to move freely, be always near to Teyla and have the ability to…do certain things that would incite some un-comfortableness on Valloran's part."

Kate was curious. "Like what?"

Romulus grinned. "There will be performances held at the banquet this evening. Each party, ourselves included, will be expected to present some sort of entertainment. I would have you be ours."

Now, Kate was enthralled. "How?"

"My Commander tells me that you enjoy the art of dance," he looked squarely at her, totally captivated by the eagerness that had displaced some of the pain her features carried. "Is this true?"

Kate nodded. "Yes."

The notion that he had had earlier now fully formed, Romulus stood and pulled Katherine up with him. "Then allow me to teach you a particular dance which will, not only entertain, but will also allow you to have a revenge that is more than due."

Looking up at the wraith who had given her his name and who Kate knew would prove to be as good a friend to her as any of her own, she let herself nod.

With a smile, Romulus began to teach.

~xXx~

Todd was agitated and was certain that everyone in the room with him at present could feel it. He had hid in his chambers for as long as he could before the time arrived for him to take his leave and face the others. It was a relief to him that, upon his exit of her quarters, he did not immediately see Katherine. Instead there was only Teyla and the female said nothing to him as soon as she saw him. Her only acknowledgment was a minute nod in his direction and for this, Todd was most grateful. He and she had sat in absolute silence for some ten minutes or so before Romulus came to them from what he assumed was the room that had been given to Katherine.

At his emergence, both Todd and Teyla looked up.

"Where is Kate?" Teyla asked noticing that, as she mentioned her friend, Todd cringed ever so slightly. It would appear as though he was not as unaffected as she had been led to believe. She fixed her eyes on the other wraith and waited for a response.

Romulus stopped before the pretend queen and inclined his head. "She is just finishing with her dress," he informed her, shooting a quick glance towards Valloran to see that, while the wraith was putting every effort into appearing disinterested, he was, in actuality, waiting on baited breath. "She should be done shortly."

Teyla nodded, relieved. When Kate hadn't appeared, she had begun to grow worried that perhaps the strain of the situation had grown to be too much for the younger woman to bear. It was cruel of John, to have insisted so heavily that his sister take part in this ploy. If Teyla had had her way, Kate would have stayed in Atlantis and she would have gone through with this whole ordeal alone.

"Very well," she said, keeping her eyes focused on the other wraith. "May I ask what role she has been styled to play?"

"You may," Romulus answered and noted that, again, Valloran seemed to be totally invested in whatever he was next about to say. He levelled his eyes upon the diminutive female. "She will be acting as your handmaiden during this undertaking."

Satisfied, Teyla accepted his answer while, far less from satisfied, Todd felt the breath catch in his throat.

"For what reason have you cast this role for her?" he demanded, angry. A queen's handmaiden might be untouchable but she was almost always a focal point to some extent. It was a diversionary tactic that the queens employed for their own protection. They let their handmaidens distract those around, drawing unwanted attentions towards themselves and away from their queens. Todd did not like to think about how so many of his fellow male wraith's eyes would suddenly be drawn and pinned on Katherine.

The thought made his almost physically ill.

At Valloran's outburst, Romulus suffered a silent grin. The news of Katherine's position having had the exact effect that he had prepared for it to have; Valloran was already seething with jealousy. _Good,_ he thought to himself, _Let him see what he has given up by watching those around him lust after what was once his. The realization will do him good. _

"Several," he responded vocally, facing off with Valloran from across the room. "In this capacity she will be kept near Teyla so that she may watch out for her as per Sheppard's instruction. It would also not be seen as amiss if, as handmaiden, she is kept always in the company of her queen wherever she may go. The position affords her a small measure of freedom to also come and go as she pleases," he shot his friend a look. "Or, would you rather I had made her into a companion to either yourself or I? Given how you acted the last time she was considered yours, I did not think that that option was viable."

Todd hissed and opened his mouth to respond only to freeze as the subject of their debate emerged from her quarters. As soon as his eyes fell on her, Todd felt as though all of his breath had been sucked out of him, making it most difficult to breath. As though some unseen force was controlling his actions, he took a step forwards and then came up short, simply allowing himself to look at her. Romulus had done a good job of seeing that she was clothed as a queen's handmaiden should be. The gown she wore was alluring and catching to the eye and seemed to always be moving as though it were being blown gently by an unseen breeze. The skirt was yoked and had alternating panels of solid and sheer material that allowed her legs to be seen from foot to hip; the bodice was revealing to say the very least and while it did cover the majority of her breasts it did not quite cover them all. Todd swallowed hard at the thought that anyone who saw her would be able to see so much of the woman he desired above all others.

Forcefully pulling his eyes from Katherine, the libidinous wraith shot a heated glare of deepest loathing straight at Romulus who did not seem to care at all that Katherine was being put on display. In fact, looking at him more closely now, Todd could see that his friend looked almost amused. Todd could only conclude that it would appear as though Romulus had done this on purpose in order to gain a reaction from him as well as from everyone else. It made Todd furious to know that he had succeeded; at seeing Katherine dressed so provocatively his own need for her had flared and now threatened to consume him completely.

Romulus would pay for this, he swore it.

Completely unconcerned by Valloran's silent vow to make him suffer for his actions, Romulus turned towards Teyla as Katherine continued to walk forwards until she was positioned next to her queen. Valloran's eyes widened as they beheld the back of her gown which could more accurately be described as a lack thereof and narrowed at him. Romulus ignored him and spoke to the pretend queen. "Shall we?"

Teyla inclined her head and then began the procession, heading towards the banquet hall as Romulus placed mental directions directly into her mind. Valloran was too busy silently trying to control his reaction to Katherine to be so forthcoming and so it fell to Romulus to make certain that Teyla knew where to go. Their entrance to the grand hall was a stunning one as by that time Valloran had managed to pull his thoughts away from Katherine and take his proper place at Teyla's side. All eyes turned towards them as they made their ways inwards towards the table settings that had been designated for their use.

As they walked, Teyla was able to see that there was not nearly so much food as she would have thought there would be for a banquet. Mostly, it would seem, there were many smaller dishes of fruit and other pleasurable things to eat and a great deal of wine. While Todd helped her to sit before doing so himself, Teyla took the time to look out at the others who filled the hall. The other queens looked more regal than the ones that she was used to seeing. Their appearances were formal, their heads and necks bejewelled, their hair styled and their gowns enriched with tucks and folds that made the whole lot of them seem that much more intimidating. Teyla was suddenly glad for her own gown — even if it was much simpler than the ones worn by the other queens. Their dresses seemed to be, in a way, over-complicated. As though they were compensating for something they lacked. Teyla was very curious to know what, exactly, that was and if it was in fact the same for them all.

Besides her, Todd was in the throes of a great difficulty. Katherine had taken to standing but a pace behind him, in between himself and Teyla. Her person could be well seen by all and, looking up, Todd caught more than one commander eyeing her appreciatively. Scowling, he reached forwards and took his goblet, downing the contents in one great gulp. Setting the cup back down on the table, he waved at a hovering worshiper to come and refill it. As he raised his goblet to drink once more, he heard Romulus' voice sound in his head.

"_Should you not slow down? It would not do to have you inebriated before the conclusion of the meal."_

Todd shot a mental growl at his companion. _"Do not test me,"_ his mental voice resonated darkly. _"I may do as I please. You have no right to question me."_

Romulus let out a snort and leaned towards him. "Mayhap not," he said aloud, careful to keep his voice low so as to not be over heard. "But you forget, I think, where we are. You said that you could handle this if only you had time to prepare yourself for her coming," the wraith paused and eyed what was now Valloran's third goblet of wine. "This is not handling it."

The younger wraith let loose a dry sounding snarl that lacked volume but not malice. "Perhaps I spoke unwisely."

Romulus sniffed and returned to sitting upright. "It would seem as though you have been doing that quite a lot lately."

Todd ignored the comment and took to leaning back in his chair. At that moment, Maliaka and her party made their entrance and immediately came towards them. In his distracted state, Todd did not see the look of surprise that flashed across Varkan's face as the three wraith arrived at their seats and proceeded to sit. Nor did he see Katherine's answering look of acknowledgment, as she, for but a moment, locked her eyes to Varkan's.

Romulus, however, did.

Varkan had taken to fixing his gaze directly onto Katherine who, although she was more covert about it, was likewise looking at him. The cast of her eyes told the watching Romulus that there was a history with the two of them; something intimate. He knew that he needed to find out what it was.

"_Katherine."_

Kate's eyes jumped away from Varkan's as she heard Romulus' mental voice sound in her head. _"Yes?"_

"_You have a history with him,"_ came the reply and Kate did not need for the elder wraith to specify who he was talking about. He had seen her looking at him. _"What does it entail?"_

She hesitated but then remembered how Romulus had comforted her when he had found her crying on Todd's hive. She knew she could trust him and so, she began to explain. _"We were both held captive by Michael. He was using Vark- the wraith as a stud to impregnate the women he captured so he could make more of his hybrids the natural way. I was the last woman given to him."_

Romulus had to fight hard not to allow his shock to show on his outwards features. _"You have mated?"_ he asked knowing that if Valloran were to learn of this then the consequences would be dire indeed as far as Varkan was concerned.

"_No,"_ Kate replied before adding, _"But we got close. We started to but John rescued us before we could…finish."_

"_Ah, I see,"_ Romulus said, feeling somewhat relived. A sudden though occurred to him as he thought back over what Katherine had told him. When she had first responded to him, she had started to call Varkan by name. _"You know his name?"_

Her reply was delayed. _"I do. He told me. He didn't want me to think of it as rape so he told me his name to show me that it wasn't."_

Respect for the young wraith commander began to form in Romulus' mind. That he would give up so freely that part of himself in order to show a kindness to Katherine endeared him to the elder wraith. It proved that he was different than the majority of the young commanders that Romulus had thus far met since his release from his imprisonment. Valloran may not have a high opinion of this male but, having heard of his treatment and consideration for Katherine, Romulus found that he did. The young wraith might have been lacking in years but he was old and wise in spirit and nature.

"_That is good,"_ he replied back to Katherine as, around them, the banquet began in earnest and more than one conversation was begun. _"Perhaps, when the meal is through, I can arrange it so that you may speak to him if you would wish it."_

Her gratitude was almost palpable. _"Thank you."_

"_Think nothing of it, my Lady Katherine,"_ Romulus responded, gracing her name with a title that reflected the admiration and respect that he held for her. She was truly a most deserving female. If she could be saved, then one day she would be most great indeed. With his last words their conversation ended and Romulus returned his attention to the doings of the others about him. The entertainment had already begun and, at present, another queen's handmaiden was standing in the center of the square formed by the tables, signing a song that had quite a haunting melody to it. She was not bad but her voice was not as pleasing at it could be. Romulus tuned her out.

"What art will Katherine be performing?"

The question was a quiet one that Romulus barely heard. Turning his gaze towards Valloran he answered simply. "I have taught her a dance."

Todd swallowed hard as the memory of the dance that he had shared with her sprang unbidden to the forefront of his mind. "What sort of dance?" he found himself asking, needing a distraction to take him away from his ruminations. At times, memory was a curse rather than a blessing. He would give anything to simply forget.

Romulus offered his commander a noncommittal shrug of one shoulder as he had often times seen the Atlantians do. "An entertaining one."

Todd growled. "That is not an acceptable answer."

Romulus shifted his eyes away from Valloran and focused them on the newest performer, a male that was now juggling and throwing a great many blades. "You shall have to wait and see," he said casually, taking a small drink from his own goblet. He was still on his first while Valloran-— if he had been counting correctly — was halfway through his eighth. "I will say that her offering will be more pleasing than this one, however; if not the most enjoyable of the evening."

Todd was not so certain that he liked the sound of that. The idea of Katherine's performance being the most pleasurable meant that she would be remembered and he was not sure that he wanted her to be so endeared to so many. He was still thinking about it when the head matron turned towards his party with an expectant look on her face.

"Eldest."

Todd looked up, his thoughts dissipating. "Yes?"

The queen looked steadily at him, a haughty and disdainful expression on her face no doubt derived from his last visit to a summit such as this. Then he had had but a young queen at his side and no entertainment to offer. The queen sneered. "Do you and your…queen have an offering for us this eve or have you once more arrived unprepared?"

Todd growled at the female's gall but was saved the effort of answering when Teyla spoke for him. "We do," she said, her voice sounding just as superior as the queen's that had spoken. Gesturing with one of her hands, she indicated Kate. "My handmaiden will dance for us."

Surprise flashed across the matron's face as she turned to share looks with her sisters. Returning her gaze to Teyla, she said, "Will you require any music for her art?"

Teyla inclined her head. "She will direct you," she replied and then, coldly, added, "It would do you well not to doubt either me or my commander's preparedness again, queen. If you do, I shall be more than pleased to see you regret it."

Pride for Teyla's performance crept up Todd's spine as she cast her a quick and approving glance. The matron's all took her meaning as the threat that it was and simmered amongst themselves for a moment before falling silent. Todd was about to give his pretend queen a congratulatory compliment when his eyes caught sight of Katherine. He felt his entire being go cold in an instant as she walked out into the empty space at the center of the arranged tables and took up her starting position. Standing at the ready, Todd heard whispers began to filter throughout the room and was able to catch more than one stray thought in passing as all eyes, both male and female, became wholly focused on her.

A soft, rhythmic melody began to play as those entertainers that had gone before her and who had played instruments took up the tune that Kate had provided for them. Slowly she began to move, putting every conscious effort she had into her movements so that they appeared to be effortlessly fluid. Romulus had told her that this dance was meant to invoke and inspire the senses and Kate could well see why. Her dance reminded her of a cross between a harem dance and ballet set to a beat that made the very blood in her veins pulse. As she turned, she finally caught sight of Todd's face and had to repress the smirk that threatened to appear across her lips at the expression on his face.

Romulus, it would seem, had been right.

As Katherine continued to dance about before him, her body moving with a sensual grace that bordered on erotic, Todd felt every cell in his body begin to respond to her. He could not help it nor, apparently, could any of the others. Katherine had, in moments, captured the enthralled attention of every male in the room. Even a fair few of the queens were watching her through hooded eyes as they unconsciously wetted their lips. The whispering thoughts became amplified and, within moments, Todd found himself privy to a great many awakened desires that centered on Katherine. The discovery was like a shock to his system although it did nothing to quell his own almost unbearable want of her that had begun in his belly and was now sweeping outwards, swallowing him whole. He could not breath, could not think, could do nothing but watch her as she moved about before him, the one true object of his heart's most desperate desire put on display for all to see.

The melody peaked and Todd felt his entire being go perfectly still, completely enraptured, as Katherine performed one last set of flowing, graceful, suggestive movements before her dance drew to a final close and her body came to a rest. As soon as she stopped moving, Todd's trance ended and his mind erupted in a fit of jealousy that, as had his captivation moments before, threatened to drown him. Clutching his hands where they rested on the arms of his chair, he fought to maintain his facade as Katherine took her leave of the arena and returned to her place by his and Teyla's side.

The rest of the banquet went by quickly as Todd lost himself in his inner turmoil. It was difficult to discern which emotion was more prevalent at the moment; his jealousy or his desire. In the end, his lust won out and, at the conclusion of the meal, the elder wraith quickened to his feet with the utmost haste. Abandoning his party, he swept towards his former queen with a single-mindedness that bordered on obsession. Maliaka turned to greet him as he approached her but he gave her no time to offer him a salutation. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of her arm and began to pull her along behind him as he made to quit the great hall entirely.

"Eldest," the queen explained, quite put off by his behaviour. "What –"

"I have need of you," was his only reply and Maliaka, astute female that she was, instantly understood.

"Very well then," she responded, taking over the lead and pulling out of his grasp. "Come, my chambers are this way."

Todd inclined his head gratefully and followed her, his stride purposeful as the two of them disappeared into the complexes' many twisting corridors.

Left behind, Romulus could only shake his head at Valloran's behaviour. He had not counted on this reaction from him and knew that his friend's intentions for the queen were no secret to anyone who had witnessed his retreat. Katherine looked stricken and Romulus felt most sorry for her.

Varkan, likewise, looked to be less than pleased.

"I do detest it when he does that," the young wraith said darkly as he and his second convened with the Elder the Eldest had introduced to them and the great wraith's false queen and handmaiden.

Teyla, Romulus and Kate all looked towards him questioningly. "He has done this before?" Teyla asked, curious. It was obvious to her what Todd was planning to do and, in light of this, she shot a look towards Kate to see how she had taken it. _She looks as though another part of her has died,_ Teyla thought to herself as she gazed at her friend and, in retrospect, thought that perhaps a part of her had.

Varkan nodded "Unfortunately," he looked to the female whom he knew was not truly a queen. Katherine had retreated towards the kitchens to assist with the clean-up of the meal and so, the pretend queen was left without an escort back to her chambers. "If I may," he began, indicating his second. "In the absence of your commander, I offer you my second to see that you are returned safely to your chambers. Is this acceptable to you?"

If Teyla was surprised by the offer, she did not show it. "It is," she replied and then allowed the indicated wraith to lead her back towards her rooms. Romulus remained behind and caught a hold of Varkan before the young wraith would take his own leave.

Startled, Varkan looked up at the elder. "Yes?" he inquired.

Romulus looked down on him. "You have a history with Katherine," he stated plainly and saw, much to his pleasure, the young wraith's eyes widen.

"I do," Varkan answered, careful to keep his voice low. "What matter of concern is it to you?"

Romulus snorted and pulled the wraith along with him as he retreated into the shadows. "It is my concern because I believe you have the ability to help her at what is a most difficult time for her."

Concern filled Varkan's thoughts at the confession. "What ails her?" he asked inquisitively.

Romulus released him and shuddered a long, low sigh. "Her heart has been much put upon as of late. She suffers her pain in silence but, I know that it is there," he paused and took to eyeing Varkan steadily. "Perhaps, you can find something to help ease her strife. Something that is within your power to give to her perhaps?"

Varkan was not so sure he had heard right. It sounded a great deal as though the elder was asking him to offer her physical comfort in some form; it did not take much imagination to think of what. "Such as?"

Romulus drew himself up to his full height. "I trust you to be able to devise of something appropriate," he informed the commander, turning to go. "See that she gives you her consent before you act. If I find that you have harmed her, I shall make you pay most dearly."

Varkan looked affronted. "I would not ever harm her!" he hissed dangerously. "Would that you would know that! She is much deserving of –"

"That she is," Romulus interrupted him, pleased with the wraith's response to his threat; he had been most indignant. "Now go. Help her to forget if only for a short while."

With that sentiment, the elder vanished and Varkan stood there for a moment not quite certain that what had appeared to happen had actually taken place. After a moment's reflection, he decided that it had and so, he took himself in search of Katherine. Truth be told, he had spent much of the meal trying to devise of a way to speak with her and was more than willing to let the Elder's plan be his method for achieving this. As it stood, he found her quickly enough and took himself to her side in haste. He saw her still as she became aware of him and then, slowly, turn. Only then, now that he was so close to her, did he see the pain that clung to her and shrouded her like a veil.

He felt his breath catch. "Katherine," he whispered, his voice soft, soothing almost, much as it had been when they had been together in the Abomination's cell. "What is wrong? Tell me."

Kate looked up at the wraith who she had so long ago met and never thought to see again. She had thought that it would be Romulus that came to offer her comfort. Instead, he seemed to have sent Varkan instead. "I –"

The wraith let out a hiss and came to stand before her, all the memories of their time imprisoned together flying forwards at his call. Throughout their shared capture, Varkan had developed a deep and abiding respect for the sister of Colonel John Sheppard. To see her look at him now through broken eyes caused the young wraith a great deal of pain. Reaching out with his feeding hand, he tentatively let it fall onto her cheek as he turned her face upwards towards his.

"Who did this to you?"

Kate shook her head and closed her eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to come. "I…I can't. He –"

"Shhhh. You do not need to tell me, I make no demands of you," he soothed her, coming closer still. "Tell me how I may help. I owe you my life, Katherine. Allow me to repay you in any way that I am able."

Kate looked up and saw nothing but sincerity in Varkan's golden eyes. A sudden desire flared up within her as she thought back to their capture at the hands of Michael. She had given him her consent then and found that, now, in the place of the emotional emptiness that her break up with Todd had left her with, it would not be so bad to give him her consent again. Perhaps then she would regain some feeling that could help chase away the hollow feeling that had taken hold of her entire being.

With this in mind, she took a tentative step towards him, watching as his eyes widened in slight surprise. "You could," she began, her voice sounding less than sure. This was bold, even for her. "I mean, I-I need to forget. Please, h-help me to forget."

It would appear as though the Elder had known what she needed after all and, knowing that he had the consent of not only one of Katherine's protectors but also the female herself, he gently took her hand in his and began to take her away from the kitchens. "Come with me," he whispered gently to her. "I will do all that I am able."

Kate nodded and allowed Varkan to lead her towards his room.

~xXx~

With one final thrust the act was done and Todd felt his body's release wash over him, quelling the desire that had begun to pool, hot, in his belly the moment that Katherine had begun her dance. His climax was nowhere near as satisfying as he would have liked and he could already tell that it was not enough to completely quench the dry, thirst-like need that had slowly begun to build for her since he and she had been so unexpectedly thrown together some hours before but he could manage it now where before, it had threatened to choke him. Pulling himself back, he retreated and set about righting his clothing which, he had not even bothered to remove.

This, his copulation, had been about sating a need and nothing more. Maliaka, gracious female that she was, knew and understood this. She had said nothing to him throughout the process and now, as he pulled away, simply lowered her skirts and then proceeded to sink into an awaiting chair. Through hooded eyes, she watched as he righted himself.

"I trust your needs were met?"

Todd grunted and continued working on the laces that would bind together the fly of his pants. "They were," his hands stilled and, for a moment, he let his eyes meet hers. "Were yours?"

Maliaka allowed herself a small smile. She had been a young queen and had taken her power by force from the previous ruling female. As such, she could not be seen to choose favorites from amongst the male commanders of her hive. The Eldest, when he had come to her, knew this and knew that as a female she had as much need for physical release as any male. He had proposed this exchange of release for release in order to both keep up both his own body's needs and to help her to quell her own. It had worked well for them and Maliaka was quite pleased to have been given the opportunity to continue with him in this manner now. It had certainly been fulfilling.

"Yes."

Todd let out a hiss and stooped low so that he might retrieve his belt from off the floor. Pulling it around his waist, he fastened the buckle and then stood straight allowing his eyes to seek out and find the female who had allowed him use of her body just as he had allowed her the use of his. "I thank you."

Maliaka inclined her head and rose gracefully to stand before the now perfectly presented male who, if one did not know in what activity they had both just participated, would not have guessed that such had happened at all. "No gratitude needs be given," she told him, folding her hands in front of her daintily. "The pleasure was mutual."

The eldest felt himself nod and then, without so much as another look at his most recent mating partner, took his leave of her apartments. The walk back to his own suite of rooms allowed him the time to right his thoughts and prepare himself for once more being so near to the one true object of his desire. When he entered the common room, however, it was only to come face to face with a rather worried looking Teyla. Neither Katherine nor Romulus was anywhere to be seen.

"What is wrong?"

Teyla fidgeted and stopped her pacing so that she might look up at Todd. "Kate had not yet returned from the kitchens," she informed him, a frown creasing her mouth as she spoke. "I was not aware that it would take so long for her to return to our chambers. She should –"

"She should have completed her duties and returned by now," Todd interrupted her, his own concern coloring his tone as he spoke. "Has my commander not yet returned? Perhaps he and she –"

Todd's words were cut off by the sound of the door opening and, as one, he and Teyla both turned and found a relaxed and quite unconcerned Romulus entering. The male stopped when his eyes landed on the both of them.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, sounding curious.

Teyla came towards him. "Kate has not yet come back from the kitchens," she looked upwards at the wraith who was perhaps some three inches taller than Todd. "Have you seen her? Do you know if –"

Romulus inclined his head and chanced a quick look towards Valloran. He would not have thought that his friend would have returned from his own venture so soon but then again, he understood that Valloran's encounter with Maliaka had been about nothing more than sex and a quick release of pent up lust. Katherine's night with Varkan would undoubtedly be more prolonged; a true affair rather than just a quick sport of the flesh.

"I do."

Teyla's eyes looked anxious and strangely human despite her wraith-like appearance. "Well?" she asked, the nervousness over the wellbeing of her friend evident in her voice. "Where is she?"

Romulus took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to reveal. "You must forgive me for not coming to you sooner with the knowledge but, rest assured that Katherine is fine. She will simply not be returning to these chambers this eve."

Todd's eyes widened as Teyla's own threatened to pop right out of her head. "Will she not?" the pretend queen asked, confused. "Where is she?"

Romulus opened his mouth.

"Yes," Todd finally found his own voice and turned the full force of it and his heated gaze onto Romulus. "Where is she?"

The elder looked towards Valloran. "Surely you can fathom a reason why she would wish to make her bed elsewhere. Given the recentness of your own activities I am sure that it is not out of reach of your capabilities."

Todd felt the majority of his extremities go numb as he was sure ice crystals began to form in his blood, freezing it in his veins. "She…" his mind could not comprehend the situation that had been forced upon it. "She…no, that is impossible. She would do no such thing."

Romulus looked at him squarely. "You did."

Todd let out a pained sounding growl. "That is different."

Romulus lifted one brow-ridge. "Is it?" he asked. "How?"

"I –" Todd felt his vocal cords seize up making speaking difficult. "I have a pre-existing exchange with one who is willing. Katherine does not –"

"Oh I assure you that both she and the one she would bed are most willing, so let go of that concern if that is what plagues you," Romulus eyed him. "She will be forced to do nothing. She chose quite well her partner for this eve although, I cannot help but wonder if mayhap she would not have chosen anyone if she had not seen –"

"Seen what?" Todd wailed, his normally deep multi-toned voice sounding most shrill and high pitched. "What did she –" realization caught up with him and the already conflicted wraith found himself not only at a loss for words but also with a suddenly guilty conscience. "She saw –"

"You, yes," Romulus continued for him when it looked like Valloran would be unable to do so. "You did not hide your intentions so well, my commander. She asked me if what she thought you were about to do was indeed your intent and I answered her in the affirmative. It is then, I believe, that she made up her mind to accept an offer that had been made to her previously."

Never in his life had Todd felt so much pain as the realization came crashing down on his head that, at this very moment in time, his Katherine – the only female that he had ever truly wished could be his – was entertaining another with the pleasures of her flesh. The thought was almost too painful to continue to contemplate and yet, he could not help it. His mind was kept occupied conjuring up images of her in the throes of passion whilst pinned under the larger body of some nameless male wraith; her body writhing under whomever she had consented to in exaggerated pleasure.

"Why did you not lie?" he demanded of Romulus whom he turned to, a stricken look on his face. "Why did you feel that you had to tell her the truth of what I planned t–"

"You would have had me lie?" Romulus asked, the slightest tint of anger crawling up his throat and into his voice. "Katherine deserves better than to be lied to. I hold her in too much respect to be so dishonest with her even if it would have spared her a great deal of pain," he fixed Valloran with a look that stilled the other wraith where he stood. "You did not see her face when she became aware of what your intentions were. Never have I seen anyone, not even you now, look at me in such anguish."

Remorse for his actions came crashing down on Todd like so many tons of stone that the wraith felt his knees weaken and threaten to buckle. He held himself up, however; and continued to face his oldest companion. His concentration on Romulus' gaze the only thing currently keeping his emotions constrained.

"You are certain that Kate is willing?"

Pulling his gaze from Valloran's, Romulus looked towards Teyla and nodded. He opened his mouth to assure her further but did not get the chance as the once high commander of wraith suddenly tore himself out of the room and barricaded himself within his bedchamber. The door had been shut for no more than a hair's breadth of a moment before a loud, ear-splitting, anger-filled and anguished-sounding roar of rage burst out from behind it and began to ripple and echo around the many rooms that made up their suite. It was a haunting sound, one that bespoke deep personal sadness the depth of which Teyla could not fathom. She did not, however, feel sorry for him. Todd had brought this down upon himself but, still, the reason for which he was so upset still tugged at her and bade her turn back to the other wraith.

"What game do you play?" she hissed, her eyes narrowed in accusation.

Romulus looked down on her. "It is no game I assure you," he informed her and it was the truth. The gambit that he was working for Ganos was no ploy but a maneuver to try and right a wrong that was long ago done. There was no question of whether or not it would work as there would be if it were something less serious as the human suggested. It simply had to work because to not would be to damn Valloran, Katherine and all the wraith to an agonizing and painfully spiraling end.

Teyla was not so easily reassured. "Then what is your meaning?" she demanded, drawing herself up to her full height as she let her worry for her friend fuel her determination to wrest answers from this wraith. "Why did you not lie to her as Todd said? Surely it would have saved her the pain of –"

"Yes but it would not achieve the desired purpose," Romulus cut her off realizing too late that he had not meant to say that. Teyla's eyes widened and then returned to narrowed slits as she continued to look upon him unfavorably.

"What do you mean?" she seethed, her anger flaring up dangerously.

Ganos had told him to tell no one and so the wraith scrambled to correct his error. He could not take it back and so he thought to elaborate just enough so as to convince the human that he was not acting out of pure fancy. "Suffice to say that there are those, greater beings then I, that are invested in a positive outcome to this whole affair."

Teyla felt her eyes widen. "Who?"

"That I cannot tell you," Romulus explained finding that he very much wished that he could. Teyla was an insightful human whose assistance in this matter would have been greatly appreciated. "Simply know that they mean neither V-Todd nor Katherine any harm. It is indeed their intent to see them both much contented."

Teyla thought to press the wraith harder but thought better of it and accepted the explanation that was offered to her. "Very well," she conceded, bowing her head in resignation and stepping back. "But," and here she once more locked her eyes onto those of the wraith, "See that in your manipulations, Kate is not harmed. If she is, in any way, then I shall hold you responsible and I will make you pay for it most dearly."

The humans' loyalty to her friend was commendable and Romulus found himself only too willing to agree to her terms, although he felt obligated to add, "Sometimes a wound must first be cut more deeply in order to heal. I shall, however, only do what is necessary. This I promise you."

Since what the wraith said was true enough, Teyla let herself nod to him before she took her leave of the wraith and the room and retreated to her quarters. As the door closed, the pretend queen let out a heavy sigh and leaned her head forwards to rest against the cool wood of the door. The following days, she knew, would not be easy.

"There is very little in life that is."

Startled, Teyla turned and found herself facing a figure that had not been in her room moments before. "Who –"

The figure, a woman with chestnut hair and hazel eyes, smiled gently towards Teyla and rose up through the air so that she seemed to float just above the floor. As she did this she allowed her body to begin to resonate light so that she now appeared to be glowing just slightly.

Realization dawned on Teyla's face. "You, you are an ancestor; a Lantean."

"I am," the specter-like woman replied, inclining her head softly. "You may call me Ganos."

Teyla nodded mutely, too awed to speak. When finally she did find her voice, she took one tentative step forwards. "Please, forgive me," she began, her eyes no longer so wide that they hurt. "But I do not understand –"

"You wished to know who had such a vested interest in the outcome of Katherine and Valloran's lives."

Teyla blinked, her hand flying up to partially cover her mouth in shock. "You!"

Ganos inclined he head. "Yes," she held out a hand and gestured for the wraith who was not really a wraith to seat herself on her bed. "Come, sit Teyla Emmagan and I will tell you what I am able to. Know that you have a touch of destiny to you any that, in listening to me you might well be able to ensure a positive future for you, your people and all the humans of this galaxy."

Nodding mutely, Teyla sat down, folded her hands into her lap and listened.

~xXx~

"Has my commander risen yet?"

The worshiper attending to Maliaka's hair shook her head in the negative. "No, my queen, he has not."

Maliaka felt herself frown. It was not like her son to remain in slumber for so long. Unless he had been entertaining a female the night before, he was normally the first on the hive to awaken. The queen frowned. She had not thought that he could have possibly spent the night with another, but she supposed that it was a possibility. Waving the worshipper away, she took leave of her room and crossed the common room to her commander's chambers. Lifting a hand, she rapped smartly against his door.

"Commander?"

Within the darkened chamber, Varkan lifted his head from his contemplation of the sleeping Katherine. Hearing his queen's call, he issued a soft curse as he drew himself up from his bed and quickly grabbed his discarded pants from up off the floor. Dressing quickly, he crossed his room and opened his door only to come face to face with his incredulous motem.

"Yes?"

Maliaka took in the sight of her son's appearance and drew the conclusion that he had most certainly not spent the night alone. Lifting one brow-ridge, she regarded him as he remained firmly planted in his doorway, blocking any view she might have glimpsed of his bed mate. "Entertaining worshipers again are we?" she inquired, a note of disappointment to her voice. Varkan indulged himself in the pleasures of human females far too often in her opinion.

Her son hissed and made a face. "Not exactly."

His motem eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean, not exactly?" she inquired, attempting to push past her very solidly built spawn so that she might see with whom he had kept company with the night previously. When he remained immobile, she hissed and glared up at him. "Will you move? I am not inclined to be forgiving at this particular moment in t –"

"Varkan?"

Maliaka froze, her eyes widening before they narrowed into accusatory slits as she took to looking furiously at her son. "You have given your name to a worship –"

"She is _not_ a worshipper!" Varkan cut his motem off before she could finish speaking. "She is deserving of a great many things and it is my name to give to whomever I –"

But this point his motem was no longer listening and, with a great shove against his chest, she managed to push past him and enter his room. A cry went up from her throat as she beheld the female just waking up in her son's bed. "You!"

Kate's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright in Varkan's bed, the sheets clutched to her chest in a vain attempt to cover herself. Looking at the bright, angry eyes of the queen now standing there staring at her, her mind was just able to tell her that this was the female that Todd had most certainly fucked last night. Realizing this, she glared right back. "You know," she said hotly, her voice dripping malice and disdain, "It's rude to just barge into somebody else's room."

Behind his motem, Varkan had to try very hard to keep himself form snorting. Katherine of Atlantis was a dangerous female to rile up, and his motem, with her entrance and exclamation, had most certainly done just that. The fallout would be entertaining to say the least.

Maliaka bristled, shocked at the gall of the human female. "How dare you speak to me that way! I am wraith and you are no more than a –"

"She is not a worshiper," Varkan inserted, needing for his motem to know this before she did something that would most likely only anger Katherine farther. "How many times must I tell you this, Motem?"

Maliaka was not amused nor was she satisfied with her son's insistence that the human in his bed was not exactly what she appeared to be. "Then pray," she demanded, rounding on her only surviving child. "What and who is she that you would intrust her with your name and invite her to speak to me in such a disrespectful w-"

"My name," Kate called out over the angry queen, not giving Varkan the chance to introduce her, "Is Kate," the queen rounded on her, a curious expression on her face. Kate ignored it. "But you might know me better as Katherine."

Katherine.

There was but one human that Maliaka knew of by that name that would have earned the right to call her commander by his given name. Feeling her mouth fall open in stupefied shock and incredulous awe, the queen could do nothing but stare.

Varkan decided it was time to give his motem an explanation. Stepping around her, he took up a position in front of her and gestured behind him at the now smirking Katherine. "May I introduce you, my queen, to Katherine of Atlantis; the female responsible for my return to you some time ago."

Shaking the shock from her system, Maliaka cleared her mind and closed her mouth; her eyes remaining fixed on the woman lounging back on her son's bed draped in nothing but his bedclothes. Stars! Her son had bedded Katherine of Atlantis. Still in awe, she struggled to find her voice.

"I must thank you," she finally managed, swallowing the remainder of her astonishment. "For facilitating my commander's return to me from his capture at the hands of the one you call Michael. You are in my debt."

Kate sat up straight and tried to look as dignified as she could with her hair tussled from sex and from sleep while wearing absolutely nothing at all. She must've managed fairly well because the queen suddenly looked away. "I'll remember that."

Maliaka kept her eyes on the floor before lifting them and looking mutely at her son. _"See her off," _she instructed him mentally. _"Then come to me once you have bid her farewell."_

With that, she turned on her heel and swept out of her commander's room, most eager to return to hers. She did not know for what reason the Lady Katherine of Atlantis was involved in this game of deception by the Eldest, but she could not find that she cared. It was not her place to question and so, she took her exit and left both the woman and her son to their own devices, her thoughts already preoccupied on other, less bothersome things.

With his motem gone, Varkan let loose a sigh and returned to his bed and the women in it. "That was entertaining."

Kate snickered. "Yes, quite," she ran a hand through her hair and looked at the wraith she'd spent the night with. He had been kind to her, gentle. Or, at least he had been until she had gotten a bit aggressive herself. After that, he had responded in kind. Her body still tingled with the memory of the way he had touched her and with how he had made her feel. Her heart was by no means healed but the physical pleasure had managed to dull some of the pain. She no longer felt like dying with every breath that she took.

The wraith hissed and slid towards Katherine, bringing her into the circle of his arms as he leaned forwards and laid a soft kiss onto her shoulder. "You were satisfied?" he asked, his breath making the hair at the nape of her neck flutter gently.

Kate nodded and leaned back against Varkan's chest. "Very."

He smirked. "That is good. I would have hated to be a disappointment to you."

Kate snickered. "You were very good," she informed him, sighing. "I needed that."

"I am most happy to oblige."

Kate sighed smiled and then pulled back from him, standing up and letting his sheets fall away as she set about gathering up her clothes. It was time to end their affair and return to the rest of the world. She smiled inwardly to herself and wondered if Todd had been told where she had spent the night.

"_If he can fuck around then so can you,"_ she told herself heatedly. _"It goes both ways."_

"Must you go?"

Kate looked up from smoothing down her skirt and nodded. "Unfortunately"

Varkan rose and come to stand before her, reaching out so that he could lift her chin upwards towards his. "Should you have further need of me, you need only ask and I am at your disposal."

"Thanks," Kate replied, offering the wraith one last kiss before she pulled away for the final time and took her leave.

With a sigh, Varkan watched her go and then began to dress for the day himself.

~xXx~

When Kate re-entered the rooms that had been given to Teyla to use she found Romulus alone waiting for her. "Hi."

The wraith inclined his head and looked up at her from his chair. "I trust you had an enjoyable evening?" he asked conversationally.

Kate nodded. "I did," she looked at him. "You told him to go find me didn't you?"

Romulus nodded. "I did. I sensed that you were in need of comfort. May I trust that he provided it for you?"

Again, Kate nodded. "He did. I feel…less bad now."

Romulus stood. "That is a good thing to hear," he looked over her for a moment before continuing to speak. "Teyla and Valloran are gone from here at present," he held out his arm for her to take. "Might I take you to them so that you can re-join your queen?"

Letting the taking of his offered arm be her answer, Kate was taken from the room and led through the corridors of the complex. "Thank you," she said, softly, as they walked. "For letting me go last night. I…I needed some time away."

Romulus understood and told her as much. "You need not thank me, my Lady Katherine," he said to her, taking her down another passageway and then right down a wide hallway that lead outside to a small courtyard. "I know that you needed the comfort of another to take the place of your emotional deficiency. Would that I could have provided it for you but, alas, I am much taken."

Kate smiled. She knew this, although neither he nor his lady love knew that she knew. "Andromeda."

Romulus looked down on her in surprise. "How –"

Kate looked up at him as he led her to within sight of Teyla and, not unexpectantly, Varkan and his queen who were grouped together with her own false queen and a brooding Todd. "I know that she was a companion during the war she told me. I could also tell from the way she talked about it that she didn't hate the wraith that had taken her," she offered Romulus a smile. "When we were all in Atlantis together, I saw the way she kept looking at you. It wasn't hard to figure out."

Clever female, Romulus thought inwardly as he and his travelling companion stopped besides the seated members of their party. Teyla looked up from the table game she had been playing with Maliaka, Varkan grinned, and Valloran looked up suddenly as though he had been slapped. "My queen," he said to Teyla, letting go of Katherine's arm and presenting her to the false queen with great ceremony. "I return your handmaiden to you."

Teyla nodded and looked pointedly at Kate who fell into a graceful sitting pose at Teyla's feet. The Athosian woman began to gently stoke her handmaiden's hair absentmindedly. "I thank you, for her return," she said to the other wraith before she forced herself to focus back on the game she played against the other queen.

Kate leaned into the caress and closed her eyes. Above her, Varkan smiled warmly down on her; pleased to see her again so soon after her departure.

Todd noticed.

His mind had been in an utter state of turmoil since Romulus had informed both he and Teyla the night previously that Katherine had let another, as of yet unknown wraith, take her to bed. Because of this, Todd had not slept at all and stayed awake all night awaiting her return. But she had not come. When morning finally arrived and Teyla had woken, he had to abandon his vigil of the door and go with his false queen to procure a morning meal. When they had returned to their quarters, Katherine had still not yet returned and Todd's misery had then taken on a whole new depth. It was obvious to him that where his own affair had been short and nothing more than a means by which to bleed away some of the lust that he could not relieve himself of with Katherine, her own dalliance was about so much more than a quick climax. Why else would she still not have yet returned if it were otherwise? When Teyla had requested that he take her outside so that she could quit her rooms and see the day, he had not had the will to refuse her as distracted and despondent as he was. Maliaka and her commander's addition to their party had gone by unobserved by the elder wraith who had remained lost in thought until he had looked up and seen Romulus arrive with Katherine in his company.

At once all of his thoughts had fled his mind so that there was only her. He had sought to catch her eye but she had ignored him. Feeling dejected, he had dropped his eyes only to catch the look that Varkan was gracing his Katherine with. He did not like the expression he wore and so, as Romulus came to join him and the other much younger male, he thought to inquire after it.

"Any what, may I ask, is so fascinating about my queen's handmaiden?" he demanded, his voice almost but not quite a growl.

Varkan looked taken aback at the ferocity in the Eldest's tone. He knew that the elder wraith had no love or appreciation for him but, he had never been addressed before with such open disdain. What in the name of the stars had he done to deserve it? "Why do you assume that I find her fascinating?" he asked defensively, his eyes narrowed as he looked back at the wraith who had had the most hand in rearing him.

Todd scowled. "Do not take me for a fool," he bit out tersely. "I can well see that –"

"It would be best, my commander, if you let go the subject," Romulus interjected over Valloran's angry voice. "Now is neither the time nor the place for such an open discussion."

Todd glared at him. "Now you would tell me what to do? I will be commanded by no o-"

"Tell me," Maliaka's voice cut through his own and made all three males look up at her. She was looking down at Katherine. "Do you enjoy very much the art of dance?"

Kate nodded. "I do."

Maliaka smiled. She had seen the look her son had given the girl when the elder had brought her to them and, as a motem, she thought to make her only child happy by allowing him to continue on with the human. Standing, she first looked to the false queen for permission before gesturing for Katherine to come to her. Once the girl was before her, she reached out and grasped her hand in hers and let her over to her commandeer and son. Nodding at him to come forwards, she presented Katherine to him and stood back as soon as their hands were joined.

To the side, Todd felt jealousy crawl up his belly and clench its hand, ice cold, around his heart. He did not like the way in which Varkan had begun to look at Katherine nor the way in which she had begun to look at him in return.

Oblivious to the Eldest's inner turmoil, Maliaka ordered the worshipers nearby to begin to play a melody by which to dance before giving farther instruction to both Katherine and Varkan. As the song began, the pair of them began to take the proper steps of the partner's dance that Maliaka had explained to them. Once she was sure that they both would do fine on their own, she stepped back and re-joined the others.

The Eldest appeared at her side. "What are you doing?" he hissed, his voice sounding strained, almost forced as though he were holding something unpleasant back.

Confused by his demeanour, Maliaka answered honestly. "Cultivating an attraction," she watched as Varkan brought Katherine around again before their steps repeated themselves. "My commander likes her."

Todd let out an angry and resentful hiss. "Your commander likes anything that has the appropriate parts and holds still long enough."

Feeling indignant on her son's behalf, the queen shot an angry glace at the Eldest of wraith. "He is not so liberal as he once was with his affections, and besides, his attraction for Katherine is different."

Todd opened his mouth to say something else but stilled most suddenly. "What did you call her?" he demanded hotly, rounding on the queen who did not seem to be at all alarmed by the tone of his voice.

Maliaka was nonplused. Nodding towards the woman her son held tightly in his embrace, she said frankly, "While I might have been unaware of her identity last night, the oversight has since been corrected. Varkan informed me of whom and what she is this morning."

"And how does your commander know anything about her!" Todd pressed, worry leeching its way into his blood and taking precedence over his jealousy. Somehow, he knew that nothing could come of the conversation he was about to have.

"This is not their first meeting," Maliaka said simply.

Todd was now more than slightly worried. He remembered what had happened when he had learned of Caavin's history with Katherine and wondered if whatever her past with Varkan was in any way similar. He prayed, silently, that it was not. "Is it not?" he forced himself to say, careful to keep his emotions in check lest they spill forth and take him over. A deep sense of foreboding had begun to build up within him and he was most eager to see it quelled and sent away.

Maliaka shook her head. "No."

Todd fought to control his temper. "And how, did they meet then, exactly?"

The queen sighed. "They met while both being held in the captivity of the hybrid I believe you have told me the Atlantians call Michael," she pulled her gaze away from the dancing pair who were now conversing amicably, and looked upwards at the Eldest. The expression on his face told her a great deal more than any words he might have spoken could have. "I see you know of the circumstance to which I refer."

Unable to fully respond, Todd could do nothing more then give a minute nod of his head.

Maliaka continued speaking. "I wonder," she went on, "If, after this game of ours is over, my Commander should like to pay court to her, would you object to his suit?"

Now, Todd did react. Turning to glare at her he snarled, "And what makes you think that he would seek to court her? Would he not simply do as he normally does and bed her before tossing her aside?"

The queen's gaze turned cold. "If that were the way of it then, I assure you, he would not be so keen now to spend time with her."

Todd's heart stopped cold. "What do you mean?"

Maliaka sniffed. "If my son's intentions towards Katherine were as you claim then he would not now be investing so much time in her," he nodded towards the pair that had stopped dancing and had now fallen into an easy conversation with both Teyla and the other elder. "As you can see, he is inclined towards her still and so, I rather think you owe me an apology for your accusation of his intent."

Understanding was not always a privilege and as the truth came crashing down on top of Todd's head, the elder wraith could bare it no more and choose to, instead of lashing out, walk away. He was certain that his lack of a response must have confused Maliaka but he could not really find it in his heart to truly care. He needed to get away, needed to put a distance between himself and Katherine and her lover or else he could not be held responsible for his actions. With his head held as high as he could manage it, his heart all but broken within his chest, Valloran, once high commander of all wraith, literally ran away.

~xXx~

Romulus came to him some time later. Ignoring Valloran's growl to be left alone, the elder wraith entered his quarters anyway and took to staring at the individual who was secreted within, shrouded in darkness as he allowed himself to continuously brood. It was a sight to see, truly, Romulus thought, as he came closer and finally sat across from Valloran in a chair opposite him. Leaning back, the second wraith regarded the first before tentatively drawing the breath to speak.

"Whatever is the matter with you?"

Todd snarled and looked up, fixing Romulus with a reproachful glare. "How can you ask me that?" he demanded, his voice cold. "How! Did you not see them, he and her? Together? You would have had me remain behind and watch another openly court –"

"Well, it seems only fair that you should have had to watch them. Katherine had to watch you all but drag Maliaka out of the banquet hall and I can assure you, she knew exactly what your intent was and what, soon, you would be doing."

Todd snapped. "You blame me for her actions!"

Romulus did not respond to Valloran's aggression and, instead, simply stated, "Her actions are not something that one should be attempting to find blame in. You sought release and so did she. She is not yours Valloran; you cannot fault her for wanting the same thing as did you and for doing that which was in her power to obtain it."

"SHE IS THE REASON THAT I REQUIRED A RELEASE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Todd screamed furiously, surging to his feet as he bore down on the still impassive Romulus who seemed to be not at all bothered by his outrage. "Do you have any idea of what state her performance last eve put me in! Do you!"

"Pray," said Romulus calmly, which only seemed to incense Valloran more, "Enlighten me."

Growling viciously, Todd began to pace back and forth as he raged. "Have you ever felt a desire, a need so powerful that it brought you pain? She did that to me, under _your_ instruction. I did what I had to afterwards. You cannot fault me –"

"You went to Maliaka in an attempt to drive Katherine from your mind in much the same way as she sought out and will continue to seek out Varkan in order so that she might drive you from hers," Romulus gazed steadily back into his friend's eyes which had turned amber in his fury and pain. "It goes both ways Valloran. You cannot have anyone you choose and not allow Katherine the same courtesy."

Todd let out a hiss much like that of an angry hellsa cat. "Anyone but him! She may take anyone that she pleases save for –"

To this declaration, Romulus did respond and, as Valloran had done before him, leapt to his feet. "You have no say Valloran!" he screamed back to the impossible wraith who could not seem to grasp this very clear fact. "That is what you do not seem to understand. You hold no more sway over her; she may do what she pleases. I told you that you did not fully grasp the consequences of your actions and now I see that I was right. You do _not_ understand what you have done by releasing her! You are now nothing to her and she now nothing to y –"

"SHE WILL ALWAYS BE _EVERYTHING_ TO ME!" Todd responded, looking for all the world as though he wished to die in that moment.

Pity replaced Romulus' anger as his hardened gaze softened considerably. "Then you should not have let her go."

While he would never admit it, Todd was beginning to think that Romulus was correct on that score more than he was on anything else. Seeing Katherine entertain another, knowing that she had let another touch her as he longed to, knowing that it was Varkan who had penetrated her body the eve before; it was all too much for him to bear. His actions had come back to haunt him and, try as he might, Todd could not chase away the ghosts that those actions had produced. They taunted him with what he could no longer claim as his and drove all other thoughts from his mind until there was only Katherine.

Stars, what had he done?

"Why?" he whispered brokenly, his entire body sagging forwards as he collapsed back onto his bed, the back of his eyes stinging painfully. If, at the moment, it would have been biologically possible for him to cry, then Todd had no doubt in his mind that he would not have been able to stop himself from doing so. "Why did she –" but he could not finish his thought, the effort was simply too much.

Romulus answered anyway, not needing to hear the rest of Valloran's unvoiced thought to know what his friend was attempting to ask. "In the absence of an emotional connection, Katherine most likely seeks to fill the void with a physical one," he looked down upon the defeated wraith who, finally, was beginning to understand. Thanks be to the stars. "Since you will not even give her that, she seeks to find it elsewhere. You cannot find fault with that when you are guilty of the same desire."

"And if I were?" Todd asked hollowly, his voice sounding distant even to his own ears.

Romulus frowned. "If you were to what?"

Todd looked up, desperation shining, nakedly, in his golden eyes. "If I were to meet her physical needs, what then? Would she cease to seek it elsewhere?"

It was a desperate attempt and Romulus knew it. Valloran was grasping for any reason he could now to justify creating some sort of connection with Katherine for fear that if he did not, then he would lose her completely. What he failed to understand was that Katherine would not take him even if he were to offer. "She would not take you," he said aloud, pinning Valloran with a look. "Her purpose for engaging in a purely physical relationship with another is to spare her emotions their continued torment. She could not bed you and not invest her heart in you once more. Can you not see that?"

If he were completely sane at the moment, Todd might have well been able to see the glaring flaw in his logic, but as he was currently treading the very thin line between insanity and depravity, he could not at the moment see his folly. To him, it made perfect sense and he was convinced that this was the way in which he could solve his dilemma. He could keep her as his lover without making her his mate, that would keep the queens from seeking to use her against him while still allowing him to have her close to him. It would work, it had to work, his mind depended on it.

"She will accept me," he said, convinced in his feverish mind that what he said was true. "She must."

Romulus shook his head pityingly. "She will not," he looked forwards at the dejected and defeated wraith who had all but completely lost it. "She will not accept you and then, then you will fully understand the idiocy of your actions."

Todd growled and rounded on Romulus. "She will! I know she will! She must still desire me or else she would not have gone to another to drive me from her mind. She will accept my offer; she will."

Valloran was talking foolishly now and Romulus could do nothing but reiterate that she would not accept his body in the place of his heart. Valloran ignored him and began to pace erratically around his room like a crazed animal that had been locked inside of a cage.

"She will not," Romulus said one last time as Valloran finally stopped his pacing and turned the full brunt of his maddened gaze directly at him.

"We shall see," the crazed wraith insisted stubbornly before he drew open his door and, presumably, went in search of the very object of his desire. Knowing as he did that this situation could only end badly, Romulus sighed loudly and sat down to wait out Valloran's return. His friend would require comfort when she rejected him and he would provide it. It was the only thing that he could do.

The rest was up to Ganos.

~xXx~

Todd searched for several long minutes; minutes that stretched on for what seemed like an eternity, until he found what he was looking for. Stopping to watch her for but a moment, he stood in the shadows and observed her without her knowledge until, finally, he could bare it no longer and stepped forwards, making his presence known.

Kate looked up at the sound of his approach. Todd was coming towards her and she felt her heart clench involuntarily as he came closer and closer still. Thankfully, Varkan and his queen had gone back to their own apartments some time before, so that the only company she had at the moment was Teyla.

As if sensing her friend's unease, the Athosian woman drew closer to Kate as the wraith neared until he finally stopped before the both of them. There was a strange look to his eyes as he focused forward on the seated Kate. Teyla was suddenly wary. "Commander," she began anxiously, "What-"

"I would speak to Katherine alone," he interrupted the false queen without pretence. "Please, go."

Unaccustomed to hearing Todd say the word please in any request, Teyla nonetheless hesitated and looked uncertainly towards Kate. The younger woman was pleading her with her eyes to not leave her alone with him, and so Teyla turned to face the wraith once more and stood, shielding Kate with her body. "No."

Todd hissed dangerously. "I will not ask you again, my queen," he sneered the title aware that they were still under scrutiny. "Take your presence elsewhere."

Teyla was unafraid, although perhaps she should have been. Kate needed her protection and she would not leave her alone to suffer yet another pain by Todd's hand, no matter what threat there was to her person. "I will not leave her to you; you have done more than enough to her as it is. Anything you wish to say you may say it with me present."

As it appeared that Teyla would not budge, Todd snarled his displeasure but began to speak anyway. He would not back down, not now. He had to know her answer to his proposal. "I have a proposition for you, my Katherine, if you would have it."

At hearing him once more refer to her as 'his' Katherine, Kate was filled with a rage so powerful that, for a moment, she forgot her fear. Leaping to her feet, she came out from behind Teyla and faced Todd dead on. "I am _not _yours! You gave me up, remember? You can't honestly think that you can still call me that!"

Katherine's indignant anger was not something he had prepared himself for and Todd was taken quite aback. "I…might have made an error when last we met," he began not at all as sure of himself as he had been just moments before.

Kate scoffed at him. "Oh really?" she asked darkly, her eyes darkening. "Just now figuring that out are we? You're an idiot!"

If Romulus were here to hear her say this, Todd was sure his fellow wraith would laugh and say he told him so, but as he was not, Todd simply ploughed onwards without stopping to defend himself from her accusations of his lack of intelligence. "I regret the manner in which we parted and seek to correct it if you would let me."

Kate, somehow, had the feeling that whatever Todd was about to suggest wasn't that they get should get back together. "Oh yeah?" she asked sceptically. "How?"

Todd took a deep breath. "I cannot give you all of me that you desire, but I can give you a part of me," he looked at her, hoping to convey to her his meaning without actually having to say it. "A part," he went on, "That will fulfill at least your physical needs, if not those of your heart."

Kate felt her eyes widen. Was he really suggesting…? No, Kate wouldn't have it. She couldn't take part of him and not end up wanting all of him. "No."

Todd felt his breath catch in his throat. "I do not understand," he began, truly confused as to her response. "How can you refuse –"

"It's simple," Kate explained to him. "It's all or nothing. If I can't have all of you then I don't want any part of you. Your body's not a consolation prize, not when you've already offered me everything. I'm sorry, but my answer is no."

Her words froze his blood and stopped his heart. No, she had to accept him. She had to. "Katherine, please," he begged her, completely heedless of his pride, or really, of anything else. "Please take me. I cannot lose you!"

Kate blinked and took a step backwards, the onslaught of Todd's desperation taking root in her very soul. "No," she repeated again, softly this time. "I-I can't; no."

"Please!" Todd was most frantic now, and as if to make it clear to her how truly despondent he really was, he reached out to grab her. She avoided his grasp and shrank back against Teyla, who suddenly wrapped her arms around the younger woman and then put her behind her so that she stood, once more, between her and Todd. "Please Katherine, take me. I will do whatever it is you want, be whatever it is you want me to be, just, do not leave me."

The fact that he was parroting the words that she had cried out desperately to him when he'd broken up with her without seeming to realize it made the whole situation feel almost surreal. Knowing that if she stayed any longer, she might grant him her consent, Kate began to forcefully pull away from the wraith muttering over and over again as she did so, "No…no…no."

"Katherine, do not go, please do not go. I cannot lose you, please do not –"

"You've already lost me," Kate whispered and, even though her voice was barely audible, Todd heard, and seemed to freeze. Feeling what was left of her heart shatter and then turn to dust, she lifted her eyes up to his and held them as steadily as she was able. For a moment, the world itself seemed to still and cease to move, but the moment passed and then Kate pulled her eyes away, turned, and fled.

"Katherine!" Todd called out to her, screaming her name as she rushed past him. "Katherine! Please, do not…no! KATHERINE!"

Teyla stood by and watched as Todd the wraith finally broke. It was a pity to see the once great being fall to his knees and scream out his pain to the heavens for all the stars to hear. Wordlessly, Teyla walked away and left him there to wallow in his own devastation, for he finally understood the full consequences of what he had done. He had damned them both and now, the end was drawing swiftly nearer. With haste, Teyla took herself back to her chambers and found Kate huddled within her room, crying as though her life were ending.

And it was. As the false queen knelt down and took the tearful woman gently into her arms, holding her tightly as though she were not but a child, Teyla knew that as her tears leaked down her face, so too did her life drain away. All that she could think of in that movement was that she hoped that this was what Ganos had wanted, and that it would all be over quickly.

~xXx~

Unseen by all, the being once known as Ganos Lal began to set the stage for the final phase of her grand design. Teyla was correct, it would all be over soon and she, as well as all the others, much looked forwards to that great day. Valloran and Katherine had a destiny, and it was imperative that they survive to enact it.

If they did not, then all would truly be lost.

* * *

**A/N:** You know the drill. Reviews are the only way fanfiction authors get paid. Put a penny in my cup and make my day. I do so enjoy hearing from all of you. Until next time, cheers!


	6. Absolution

**A/N:** Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry about the delay in getting this next installment up and running. I don't know if any of you will care but I've been having some personal issues as of late that have prevented me from completely keeping my eye on the ball as far as my story is concerned. I apologize for that but would like to let you all know that most of those issues have been resolved so, hopefully, there won't be such large gaps in-between chapters for at least a little while. That having been said, I hope that you all find this latest update to have been worth the wait. If you do please let me know what you think of it by sending me a review at the end. I love hearing from all of you and shall await your kind words with baited breath. Until then, enjoy the read and be merry! Cheers!

* * *

**Episode VI: Absolution**

Despair.

Todd was no stranger to that word, to that feeling, or at least he had not thought he was. Now, however, as a new dawn washed over him, he realized that all that had happened thus far in his life, all the tragedy and the pain, was nothing compared to the utter, complete and all-consuming desolation that had taken a hold of him in the wake of Katherine's rejection. Todd had not been lying when he had shouted at Tanis that Katherine was his life. She was, and it would seem as though he had forgotten this. For now that she had taken herself out of it there was, simply put, nothing left.

He was done.

"Eldest?"

Todd looked up, his eyes locking onto Maliaka's as she stood near to him, a worried expression on her face. Todd did not care.

"Leave me," was his simple command and he fully expected it to be obeyed. It was not. "I said leave!" he screamed at her. "Get out, get out now or I shall make you suffer for your disobedience!"

The queen was not cowed. She was resolute and stood firm, unafraid of the Eldest's tantrum. She had seen him in such upsets before and, in cases such as those, it was best not to leave him alone. "Eldest, commander," she beseeched, coming to his side and reaching out a hand to touch him, "Confide in me, what is wrong? You have not left your chambers since your return to them last eve and the Matrons are beginning to show concern –"

As soon as he felt her hand touch his arm, Todd was pulled from his stupor and leapt angrily to his feet. "Do not touch me!" he exclaimed, finding the contact – however slight – to be almost painful. _She_ had not wanted to touch him, even when he had offered - had all but begged her to. If he could not have _her_ touch, then he wanted none from any other.

No matter how unassuming and innocent it might be.

Startled, the queen moved back and withdrew her hand. Something was wrong, desperately so. She had never seen the Eldest act this way. There was a wild light in his eyes much as though reason and logic had left him leaving not but chaos behind. She feared for his mind, his sanity and she had no idea what might have happened to have made him behave this way. "Eldest," she began again, her voice taking on a note of distress, "Please, tell me what –"

"Eldest, My Queen, forgive the interruption."

As one Maliaka and Todd turned towards the intruder, the Eldest's eyes widening when he beheld Varkan standing un-assumedly in the very entrance to his quarters.

"Commander," Maliaka hailed her son, "What do you here?"

Varkan let his eyes sweep about the room but briefly before he looked back at his queen. "There is a matter that deserves your attention regarding our feeding grounds," he explained. "Would you care to –"

"The governing of our territories can wait," Maliaka interrupted him. "My attentions are elsewhere as of present."

He frowned. "Are they?" he inquired. At his motem's nod, Varkan lifted his eyes from hers and passed them around the room once more. They settled on the disgruntled-looking Eldest who looked utterly the worse for wear, as though something catastrophic had happened to him.

Under the appraisal, Todd felt his back stiffen and his nostrils flare in anger.

Varkan did not notice and, instead, asked bluntly, "Whatever is the matter, Eldest?" he smirked, relishing the rare opportunity to bait the great commander. "Did you not have your way?"

It was the wrong thing to say as suddenly, all of Todd's anger and depression alighted choosing as their focal point the young wraith standing in front of him. Katherine had gone willingly to Varkan while she had refused, rebuffed and dismissed him. Jealousy such as he had never known began to pool in his belly, igniting and becoming a fiery mass that consumed him, poisoning him from the inside out.

Long years of serving side by side with the eldest of wraith had given Maliaka the ability to read and interpret his moods. As such, she moved to intervene before the elder wraith could take more than one threatening step towards her son. "No," she beseeched imploringly, "Do not. Whatever he has done to anger you can be lamented. It can be –"

"You cannot command me on your whim to grant forgiveness!" Todd screeched, his anger turning to rage and fury as his eyes slid from his target prey onto the female blocking his way. "I bow to one and only one and you, youngling queen, are not she!"

This avowal was both a revelation and a shock as neither motem nor son had thought that there was _anyone_ to whom the Eldest would gladly, and with reverence, bow his head. "Pray tell us who, so that we might fetch her," Varkan said boldly, "I should very much like to see you, the Eldest, prostrate yourself before a fe-"

A deafening snarl drowned out the rest of his words and then, the next Varkan knew, his back was to the wall and the Eldest's feeding hand was pressed down over his heart. The other held him still so that he could not even hope to attempt an escape. Struggling was futile and for the first time in the entirety of his life, Varkan knew what it was like to be afraid for his life. Such was the fury in the Eldest's gaze that the young wraith did not doubt that he could be dead in less than the time it would take him to blink if someone, or something, did not abate the Eldest's anger quickly.

"No!" Maliaka wailed, fear for her son's life overriding her every thought. "Eldest, please, release him. He has done nothing to-"

"Nothing!" Todd hissed, pressing his feeding hand down still harder against Varkan's sternum. The terrified eyes of his victim looked up at him but it did nothing to subside his fury. "He took from me what was to be my last chance at retaining a connection to her. Now she is gone and I am left with nothing and it is your fault!"

Somewhere amidst the terror and the fear, Varkan was able to come onto the understanding that whatever the source of the Eldest's anger, it involved a female. He was jealous, horrendously so, but that did not matter at the moment. Varkan could think of no female with whom he had had even the slightest amount of contact that had the caliber to be of interest – and so much interest – to the Eldest.

He was at a loss.

"Eldest," he rasped, "Please, I do not –"

Todd growled and pulled Varkan away from the wall, flinging him across the room where he collapsed into a heap on the floor. In an instant, Maliaka stood between him and her commander who Todd's addled brain was able to remember, was also her son. It would seem as though her maternal instinct was greater than her fear of him for she was looking at him in such a way as to suggest that she would kill him if he thought to cause Varkan permanent harm.

With a hiss, the queen faced the Eldest of wraith. "Whatever wrong my son has done onto you, you will relinquish," she commanded, unconcerned with the consequences of issuing an order to the mighty Eldest. At this moment, she had no fear of him. Her child's life was at stake and so her motem's instincts overrode all else. She even added a compulsion, a push with her mind, in order to more readily make the Eldest obey.

It was not enough for in the next moment, his eyes reddened with fury. The Eldest turned his gaze onto her and growled.

With a speed that he had not practiced in a long while, Todd crossed the distance between himself and the interfering queen, reached out and grabbed her by her throat. From the floor, Varkan let out a noise of warning and of protest but it went ignored. Todd pulled Maliaka's face towards him and bore his gaze down into hers with an intensity enough to rival the brightest stars.

"You will not interfere in this matter again," he warned before releasing her and dropping her as though her weight were nothing. With her out of the way, he reached down and hauled Varkan up by his throat. "Now," he hissed sadistically, lowering his feeding hand back onto the youngling's chest, "Let us settle this dispute."

Varkan's eyes widened in terror and he closed his eyes, offering up a prayer to whoever would listen that he survive this.

"VALLORAN, ENOUGH!"

Shock stole about the chamber as the air stilled and then all the world stood motionless for but a moment while Varkan's eyes opened and Maliaka summoned what was left of her strength and looked up from the floor. When the moment ended, Todd let go of his quarry and turned angrily to the one that had dared to intervene.

"I will not stop!" Todd bellowed, his eyes blazing furiously as they matched Romulus' own intense stare of rebuke. "I will make him suffer for taking her way from me. I will –"

"You released her from her obligations, shattered the connection that you shared with her and left her to suffer for it. You are to blame for her loss, you and no one else. Do you not see it?" Romulus demanded, striding into the room and matching his friend's glare with one of his own. Now was the moment. Now Valloran would be made to understand the truth of what he had done and to face it. It was now or never and Romulus knew that he could not fail.

Katherine's life would be forfeit if he did not succeed.

Comprehension remained elusive and Todd countered with a snarl and a hiss. "I released her from the commitment of our union. I did not surrender my acquaintance with her," he argued. "With time, we could have built back our amity and re-forged the relationship that once was before I put myself to her if he…" Todd gestured at Varkan who was now standing beside his motem staring at both he and Romulus in shock, awe and more than their fair share of confusion and bewilderment, "…had not interfered!"

With that statement, the absurdity of which was outstanding, Romulus had had enough. "You were bound to her – something I do not think you understand – and you broke that bond, shattered it, all for the sake of your own fear and insecurities! What I do not understand is how you could possibly think that after having done that, she would want to have anything to do with you. You cannot offer her an eternity at your side and then snatch it away and expect that in time all will be forgiven. The world does not function in that manner Valloran and you are naive if you think that it does!"

Having been mostly forgotten by the two arguing elders, Varkan and Maliaka felt their eyes widen in unison as, for the second time, the Eldest's second referred to him by the name of Valloran. It was not possible that that was the Eldest's true name. The great warrior Valloran was a legend, a mythical figure that had lived long before either of their times in a world that had died out and turned to dust long ago. Perhaps it was simply a name that he had adopted and, while not being his true name, was certainly fitting. Their attentions refocused on the argument and on what was being said in the exchange.

Todd snarled, angry at the severity of Romulus' accusations. "A binding takes conscious effort. We were not bound," he argued. "Therefore I –"

Any farther argument he might have made was cut off by the sound of another's arrival. Looking up, Todd was greeted with the sight of a harried, concerned and frustrated looking Teyla as she came quickly into his chamber. The false queen looked about for a moment, taking stock of the situation and of who was or was not present, before she turned the full brunt of her worried gaze onto Romulus.

"You," she said, a desperate tone filling her voice as she spoke, "You must come, quickly."

Romulus turned towards her. "What is it?" he queried, much afraid that he already knew the answer to that. Katherine. The final descent had begun.

Teyla proved his assumptions to be correct when in the next instant she replied, "It is Kate."

What part of him was still able to understand what was going on and had not been rendered inert by desolation and despair, flared to life at the mention of Katherine and the worry compounded in the Athosian's eyes. "What ill has befallen –"

In a flash of fury and rage, Teyla rounded on Todd the very stupid, foolish and ignorant wraith and screamed, "The matter is of no concern to you!"

The outburst, intended to quell him, instead made Todd bristle with indignation. "It is my right to –"

"You have no right to her at all after what you have done!" Teyla argued, impassioned by her need to defend her friend. "What part of that can you not understand!"

"I'm afraid that the great majority of the concept is lost on him," Romulus replied in Valloran's stead, casting the younger elder a reproachful look as if to say 'I told you so'. He blinked and then returned his gaze onto Teyla. "Now, what is wrong with Katherine?"

Teyla stilled the excited beating of her heart and forced calm into her features. She answered the wraith, "She will not wake and her temperature is high. It is almost uncomfortable to touch her skin, such is its warmth. There is no color at all to her face and her hands, despite the heat of her face and neck, are as ice. I…I fear…"

"Take me to her," Romulus instructed Teyla, interrupting her before she could voice the fear that he knew was not so far from the truth.

Katherine was dying.

With a nod, Teyla turned on her heel and swept from the room with the elder wraith following quickly at her heels. Todd made to also follow but was intercepted by an angry Varkan who stood squarely before him, successfully blocking his exit from the chamber.

Todd growled. "Move!"

Varkan shook his head. "I will not," he said defiantly, drawing himself up to the full extent of his height.

The Eldest seethed. Resentment for the one blocking his way seeped through him and poisoned the very blood in his veins. "I will not ask again!" he commanded, "Get out of my path so that I might –"

"I will not let you near her," Varkan insisted instead, refusing to bow to the demands of his elder.

"Will you not?" Todd echoed, fury coloring his vision and making it difficult to focus. "You seem to be suffering under the same ailment as my eldest. He, like you, has lost his fear of me and as I told him and shall now tell you, I suggest you locate it with the utmost haste."

Still not entirely sure that he understood precisely the situation at hand – at least not to its fullest detail – Varkan nevertheless had been able to deduce that the focal point around which the entire situation revolved was the Lady Katherine. The Eldest had been angry at him for his interaction with her and, through the conversation he and his motem had borne witness to, Varkan had been able to gather that the one that had caused Katherine pain, the one that the other elder had asked of him to help her erase if only for a short while, was the Eldest himself. This made Varkan inexcusably angry. Katherine had saved his life and he owed her, she had his respect and his admiration, she was strong and had a great fortitude of mind. He would not let anyone, the Eldest or otherwise, harm her or cause her any further pain if he himself could stop it. Therefore, when faced with the mighty Eldest's equally mighty temper, Varkan looked back at the older wraith unflinchingly and stood firm.

"You mistake me, eldest," he explained, the tenor of his voice wavering just slightly. "My fear of you is intact."

"Then why will you not get out of my way!" Todd screeched. "Remove yourself from my path at once or else I shall -"

"You assume that my fear of you is greater than the affinity I have for Katherine," Varkan watched as the Eldest's eyes widened and a look of dark displeasure came over his features. The young wraith allowed his own eyes to narrow into slits, a clear sign of his own anger and resolve. "It is not. I care for Katherine far more than I fear you."

Hearing Varkan confirm his affection for Katherine was finally too much for Todd to take. With a howl of fury, he reached out to forcefully remove the young wraith from his path but was stopped when both Teyla and Romulus returned, the latter with an unconscious Katherine held tightly in his arms. As soon as it had come, Todd's anger bled away and concern took its place, a part of him dying as he took in the utter wretchedness of his beloved's appearance.

"Katherine."

Maliaka felt a gasp escape her. "Stars," she whispered, her eyes wide as she gazed at the form of the woman held securely in the elder's embrace. "What illness had befallen –"

"It is no illness," Romulus said wearily, his voice tired sounding in its resolve. His grip on Katherine's unconscious body tightened. "She is dying."

Todd felt his heart come hammering to a stop, the blood in his veins freezing. "Dying?"

Rather than respond to Todd's echo, Teyla turned her eyes towards the Queen and her commander. "She must be taken back to Atlantis as quickly as possible," she explained and then turned to look upwards at the wraith in whose arms her friend was clutched. "He will take her while I remain and conclude our subterfuge. We have come too far now and it is of too great an importance to abandon."

Maliaka, with a great swell of gratitude and respect for the human playing queen, nodded. "So be it."

Todd was less inclined to agree to the plan. "But -"

Teyla rounded on him, her eyes shining with authority and command. "You and I will finish this charade before we return to Atlantis. I will not have this all have been for nothing," once more she cast her eyes upwards at Romulus, "I trust the wraith to look after her."

The elder inclined his head. "I shall not take myself from her company until she is well and whole once more," he locked his amber eyes with those of the false queen's. "I give you my word; on my life and on my name I do so swear it."

Teyla accepted the vow with a graceful incline of her head. "I will hold you to your word."

Romulus had every intention of keeping it and so, in resolution, turned towards Maliaka. "There is no gate on this world. Have you a means by which I may take my leave of this place?"

Maliaka nodded. "You may take my transport," she glanced fleetingly at the Eldest. "My party and I will rely on the Eldest to take us back to our hive."

Accepting her offer, Romulus wasted not another moment of time before sweeping from the room and turning his steps towards the hanger bay.

Varkan followed.

"What is wrong with her?" the younger asked the elder as they walked, worry etched into his every feature. "You said that she is dying, how? By what means?"

Romulus took in a deep breath. "Her spirit is broken and she has, quite simply, lost the will to live."

The younger wraith felt his steps come up short as they entered the hanger and made towards his queen's awaiting transport. "I do not understand."

The elder boarded the transport craft and gently set down his burden before taking up the pilot's chair and beginning the ignition process. "In time, perhaps, you will come to understand," he replied to the young one before he closed the back hatch and took up the flight controls. Lifting off, he steered the ship away from the Matron's stronghold and upwards into the black, star-speckled sky.

Below, left to ponder, Varkan watched the craft disappear before he returned himself to the Eldest's chamber to sort out what explanation they would use for the sudden absence of both the false queen's handmaiden and the Eldest's second. His worry for Katherine pushed to the back of his mind.

~xXx~

It was a typical day in Atlantis and actually, it was a Sunday. Not a Sunday like the actual day because the weeks on Atlantica had nine of them instead of seven, but a Sunday as in a day of rest. The whole base was off duty except for the very barest of skeleton crews which is why, when the gateroom received confirmation that a wraith transport was approaching the city with the IDC that they'd given to Todd's alliance, it took a full twenty minutes for a team of marines to find and assemble all of the required bodies out on the east pier. When the ship landed, John, Ronon, Rodney, Woolsey and Weir fully expected to see Todd or maybe even Kenny disembark. The wraith that they saw wasn't at all the one that they were expecting.

John squinted at him. "You look familiar, have we seen you before?"

Romulus stopped at the foot of the transport's ramp and looked at the human militant leader of Atlantis. "You have, we have collaborated several times not least of which was our attempt to locate Katherine whilst she ran."

John's face brightened. "Ah, yes, I remember you now," he gestured at the tattoo on one side of the wraith's face. "I think you need a name," he looked at Ronon and Rodney both of whom rolled their eyes. "Don't you think he needs a n-"

"My naming will have to wait as I have not come here to exchange pleasantries," Romulus interrupted the human's chatter.

Woolsey turned steely eyes onto the newly arrived wraith. "Then why are you here?" he asked, a feeling of dread working its way, unbidden, into the depths of his stomach.

Something was wrong.

Instead of an answer, Romulus turned and retreated back into his ship. He had taken great care with Katherine thus far in their journey and he took an even greater care as he lifted her once more into his arms. Cradling her as securely and as gently as he could, he returned himself to the presence of the gathered humans.

All five of them gasped.

John managed to remember how to speak first. "What…what happened?" he demanded, an accusatory gaze falling over his eyes as he glared up at the wraith carrying his sister.

Romulus met the human's eyes and did not allow himself to look away. As infuriating as the male was at times, he was Katherine's blood brother and he was therefore owed as much of an honest answer as could be given him. "She is dying."

John's heart dropped from his chest down to his toes in a matter of seconds. "She's…" disbelief choked him and made it difficult to speak. "H-how – what?" he looked at the wraith imploringly, "Why?"

Romulus pitied him. Just as Valloran did not yet understand what ill had befallen his beloved, neither did John Sheppard understand the situation either and the wraith was not so foolish as to try and explain all that was happening to the colonel. A time would come when the human was enlightened as to the bond between Katherine and Valloran but today was not that day. Romulus held his tongue and instead turned towards the one called Woolsey. "I do not know why," he lied, his grip tightening around Katherine almost as though she were his anchor. "All of the situation that I am aware of is that on the morning today she would not wake. She is hot to the touch and her breathing is shallow; her pulse erratic. I have brought her here to be treated."

Looking into the wraith's gaze, Woolsey realized that the creature was lying through his teeth about not knowing why Kate was in the state she was in. The director let it pass however and simply inclined his head towards the alien before gesturing for him to follow him. "We thank you for your consideration," he said diplomatically, "The infirmary's this way. Colonel," he turned to Kate's brother and eyed him steady, "Why don't you and the remainder of your team go ahead and try and locate Jennifer and some of her nurses? Let them know who we've got coming."

With a nod, John was off at a dead run, Ronon following close behind while Rodney huffed and puffed quite a ways back. When the three of them had disappeared and Woolsey, Dr. Weir and the wraith had entered the city proper, the balding director turned towards the alien and delivered a quelling look that dared the wraith to lie to him.

"Now," Woolsey began, his voice calm but grave, "Why don't you tell me exactly what's going on here? What is wrong with Major Sheppard and how did she come to be this way?"

Romulus sighed, a newfound respect blossoming within him for the human currently walking at his side. "I was not lying when I said that she is dying. She is. Her life force is fading quickly and will soon extinguish itself completely if nothing is done."

Woolsey approached the nearest transporter and ushered Elizabeth and the wraith inside before he waved the doors closed and touched the appropriate area of the screen. "I see," he replied, his tone flat. When the doors reopened and they'd all begun walking again, he took a deep breath and asked, "Does her condition have anything to do with her break-up with Todd?"

Romulus took to eyeing the human deferentially. "It does," he conceded as they entered the infirmary and, under Dr. Weir's instruction, he laid Katherine out on the nearest bed. No sooner had he relinquished her from his arms then Colonel Sheppard, the former Runner, the one called McKay and his mate along with several other individuals all crowded into the room. Romulus was pushed out of the way as the female who was apparently the head medical officer of the city bent eagerly over Katherine. She began to examine her all while yelling out for various assistants to begin taking samples of blood that would then be tested. Romulus knew that they would find nothing, no trace of a virus or an infection. There would be no medical reasoning for Katherine's deterioration — Ganos had told him this. The human's confusion would only add to the state of hysteria that would erupt once they realize that nothing they could do could save her.

"_You must let them try,"_ a voice came to him in his mind and Romulus felt himself nod his head but fractionally in response.

"I will not stop them."

He had not meant to speak his response out loud and he doubted very much if any of the humans had actually heard the words that he had spoken but nevertheless, his utterance reminded them all of his presence. He blinked as John Sheppard turned to him and pressed his lips into a dark sneer.

"Thanks for bringing her here," John scowled at the wraith whose presence in the background was now too overwhelming to ignore. "You can go now. Go back to your hive or to Todd or whatever. We've got it from here."

Romulus bristled. "I will not," he said clearly and, in the wake of his announcement, all activity in the room ceased and the very air itself stilled.

John fumed. Todd always hanging around he could handle. Hell, he'd gotten used to it. But Atlantis was not a hotel for wraith and he'd be damned if he let this one stay just because he wanted to. Unless he had a very good reason for staying, the colonel fully intended to kick him out on his ass the first chance he got. "Oh really?" he challenged, approaching the wraith and glaring upwards at him. "Well I say you are so you are," he turned and gestured for the marines stationed at the infirmary doors to come forwards. "Escort him back to his – ACK!"

Fury at being asked to leave Katherine's side clouded Romulus' vision as he reached forwards and grabbed the insufferable male by the throat. Lifting the human upwards so that only the very tips of his toes remained touching the ground, the wraith pulled Sheppard's face in towards his and hissed, "There is not a force in your command potent enough to remove me from Katherine's side." His words spoken, he dropped the militant commander and moved through the crowd of gathered humans until he stood at attention by Katherine's bedside. Looking down on her, he let his eyes sweep once over her features before lifting to lock with those belonging to the one called Woolsey's. "I will remain with her until I am satisfied that she is out of harm's way."

With Colonel Sheppard sputtering in the background, Richard Woolsey gave the wraith one, minute nod of his head. "So be it."

John wailed in protest. "What the…why does he get to stay?" he argued hotly. "It's not like he's Todd! Todd I'd understand, but he's new. Why the hell is he so protective of my sister?"

Woolsey pursed his mouth into a thin line and turned to the wraith. "I don't know," he admitted before asking, "Why are you so committed to seeing to Major Sheppard's welfare?"

Romulus squared his shoulders, straightened to his full height and answered with a candor that he never thought he would employ when speaking to these humans, "Because regardless of the fact that she is human, she possesses a power that makes her both great and terrible at once. Were the situation to ever come into being, it would be both a pleasure and an honor to kneel before her and call her my Queen."

Around the room about twenty mouths hit the floor; the eyes that accompanied those mouth's growing wide and round in disbelief, shock, awe and absolute wonder.

Woolsey recovered first. "The wraith stays," he announced, his voice set in a tone that told everyone present that there'd be no arguing with him.

Still suffering from a mild case of shock, John relented and allowed Elizabeth to steer him, Ronon and Rodney out of the infirmary so that Jennifer and her nurses could get back to work. John made a beeline for his office to begin work on anything that would keep his mind occupied until Jennifer called him with the first results.

The image of the wraith standing vigil over his sister's bedside never once leaving his mind.

~xXx~

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with her!"

Jennifer sighed and forced herself to look back into John's eyes. Medicine had failed her once before and had nearly cost Rodney his life. She had vowed when it'd been all over that she'd never let her medical training fail her again, but it had. Kate was dying, and medically there was no tangible reason as to why.

"I'm sorry, John," Jennifer said again as she desperately tried to hold back her own tears. Laura Cadman was already openly crying and Lorne was getting pretty close. Jennifer honestly didn't know how much longer she was going to last before her own walls came crumbling down and she'd lose her ability to act like a professional.

Fear pulsed in John's veins and made him act irrationally. "But there's got to be something," he argued desperately, "There has to be," coming forwards. He grabbed the doc by the shoulders and shook her. "Tell me you missed something! Run the tests again!""

Jennifer cringed under the assault and backed out of the colonel's grasp. Staring him resolutely in the face she repeated her findings to him as if he hadn't heard her when she's said them the first time. "Kate's suffering from multiple organ failure," she began, her voice wavering, her conviction as a physician being the only thing keeping her steady at the moment. "Her body's shutting itself down and I don't know why. There's nothing medically wrong with her. It's like she's lost the will to live."

Turning from the doctor, John let out a scream and slammed his hand into a nearby wall. Ignoring the pain that began to radiate up his wrist from the attack, he spun back around and screamed, "Why is this happening!"

Lorne, unable to hold back his anguish any longer, felt the first tear slide down his face. He looked at the floor. "I don't know, Sir," he offered knowing that it was a poor thing to say but he had nothing else. Maybe if Sheppard knew that he wasn't the only one confounded by what was happening then he'd feel better. It was a long shot but Lorne had to try. His commanding officer was owed that much.

Cadman, through her tears, added to Lorne's statement. "N-nobody does," she whispered forlornly, her whole body shaking. At least when Kate had been in a coma, they'd known why. This not knowing was torture.

John's head came up and he turned towards Jennifer with desperate hope in his eyes. "Maybe there's something they can do for her back at the SGC?" he proclaimed. "They've got all sorts of different alien technologies stockpiled: Asgard, Ancient, Ori. They've got to have something! I can't just accept the fact that…that…"

He couldn't finish his sentence and, as equally desperate as the colonel was to find a way to help Kate, Jennifer latched onto his idea and ran with it. "I'll prep her for transfer," she said and then disappeared back into the infirmary. Shouting orders to her nurses, she paused only once in order to tell the wraith and Woolsey what was going on.

"You are taking her to Earth?' the wraith exclaimed, panicked. If Katherine was on Earth then how would Valloran reach her? When he came, which should be soon now if Ganos' projected timeline was to be followed, it was doubtful that whoever remained behind in the city would simply allow him to walk through their portal to their homeworld. No, they would require an explanation and by then it would be too late.

For the first time during this entire charade, Romulus felt and knew true fear.

Jennifer missed the concern in his voice and went on with her explanation. "The SGC has access to more advanced forms of Ancient technology than we do," she reasoned, "They might be able to do something that we can't," she turned and called out to Marie, her second in command, "Come help me move her onto the gurney."

Romulus stood back knowing that he could not protest against her leaving without having to offer up more of an explanation than he had already given them previously. The time to know all was not yet here and yet, he knew not what to do to stop this.

"_All will be well, it is of no concern,"_ Ganos' voice erupted inside of his head, calming him. _"No matter where she is, I will bring Valloran to her when the time is right."_

His worry abated, Romulus' next concern was in whether or not he would be permitted to travel with her to her homeworld. Turning towards Woolsey, he locked eyes with the human and opened his mouth to speak.

"I am going with her."

Woolsey jerked his head downwards once and then turned towards Jennifer. "Perhaps it would be best to have the wraith move her rather than to bother with all of…" he waved his hand over the various monitors and other machines that had been gathered around Major Sheppard, "…this."

Jennifer began to protest. "But how else will we monitor her condition if we don't -"

"I'm prepared to go with faith on this one, doctor," Woolsey silenced her, his voice soothing despite the abruptness of his words. "Besides, arriving on Earth in such a fashion with Kate being carried by a wraith might help convey the seriousness of the situation to the folks at the SGC a bit better than her arriving on a gurney would."

Not for the first time, Romulus found himself grateful for the one called Woolsey's logic. The man had a shrewd grasp of the situation that so far had managed to escape just about everyone else's grasp. The wraith applauded him for it.

Jennifer found that she couldn't argue with Woolsey's logic either. Nodding grimly, she gestured for the wraith to pick Kate up and, once he'd done so, stood back and indicated that he should start walking.

Their exit from the infirmary set those who were waiting outside on edge as soon as they saw them.

"What is he doing – he's not going with her!" John exclaimed as he began to scurry after Woolsey who had taken up the back end of the whole procession. "He's a wraith! We can't just let him waltz through the stargate to Earth. What will General Carter s- "

"Let me worry about that, Colonel," Woolsey rebuked smoothly. "The wraith has already made it quite clear that he's going to stay with her until the end and if you would like to have him removed then you have my leave to try. I can tell you though, that you won't be successful."

By this time they'd reached the gateroom and Elizabeth had given the order to dial Earth. Woolsey turned towards Lorne. "Major, I know how much you want to come with us but I must ask that you remain here. I will be accompanying Kate to Earth as will Colonel Sheppard. The city is in your keeping until we get back."

Feeling the weight of the responsibility settle on his shoulders, Major Evan Lorne nodded once and then saluted both his commanding officer and the balding director of Atlantis before turning on his heel and running up the stairs to join Dr. Weir in the control room.

Cadman approached the group and cleared her throat. "Colonel Sheppard, Mr. Woolsey, if you have no objection could I maybe –"

"Kate would want you with her if she were conscious," John interrupted her before glancing sideways at Woolsey. "Do you have any –"

"I don't," Woolsey preempted him, nodding towards Cadman as above them Elizabeth sent their IDC through to Earth. Shouting down to them that the SGC was ready for them and that a medical team had been called, the group of five stepped through the gate.

~xXx~

The meetings concluded and the conclave dissolved, Todd was in no better mood than he had been before the day's discussions had commenced. They had achieved what they had set out to do and by all accounts their mission could be counted a success. But even the knowledge of such a victory could not take Todd's mind away from its present location. Thoughts of Katherine plagued his mind and drove it quite to distraction. It was only due to careful manipulation of circumstance on Teyla's part that his internal disturbance was not noted by the gathered queens. In some small part of his mind, Todd felt gratitude towards the Athosian for her abilities but could not be bothered to comment upon it.

At present he, his false queen, Maliaka and Varkan were all aboard the transport that Todd's second had sent down for them. The journey from the Matron's assembly world to his hive was made in silence and, once the ship had docked, Todd took off without uttering so much as a word, leaving the others to stare off after him in his retreat. Coming into his command quarters, the once great leader of wraith shut his door and then finally allowed himself to succumb to the despair that had been building in him since Katherine's rejection of him the previous night.

With a deafening roar, Todd grabbed the nearest thing that came to hand and hurled it as hard as he could against the opposite wall. As it was, the recording orb shattered upon impact and burst into thousands of tiny pieces. The destruction of that single object did nothing to appease him nor to curb his pain. Grabbing another and then another series of objects and possessions, Todd proceeded to utterly disembowel his room until there was nothing left in it that was whole.

Just like him.

As a sudden weariness washed over him, Todd sunk down to the floor in the very center of his decimated chamber and quickly dropped his head into his hands. He was broken, like the many items and other worldly belongings that he had just obliterated. He was standing at the very edge of his own impending annihilation.

Romulus had been right: he had not understood or perhaps he had simply not wished to. In letting Katherine go he had damned himself no matter how honorable his intentions may have been at the time. He had been trying to protect her true, but her wellbeing had not been his only motivation. Again, Romulus proved to have more of an insight into his mind than he did at times, for his oldest friend had been able to see clearly the truth that Todd had tried so very hard to hide.

He was afraid.

Never in his life had Todd known the affection from a female that Katherine had offered him so freely. In his past, all of his pervious entanglements had been born out of greed for something that he possessed, whether it be the promise of power or the elevation of status that could be gained from accepting him as a mate. Any care or affection had been secondary and no female in his past had ever cared more for him than for whatever they had hoped to gain from him. Indeed he had met with such circumstances so often and with such frequency that Todd had grown to assume that his inability to find even a single female to want him for who he was rather than for what, was because he was undeserving of such a deep and meaningful type of regard. In the end, he had hardened his heart so that none could enter it and tear it apart once more by offering him one thing while truly wanting another. He would not be used and had quickly resigned himself to forever remaining alone, the thought that he would remain detached and aloof from any and all persuasions of affection a permanent resolve entrenched within his mind.

That had changed on the very first day that he had met Katherine.

His first encounter with her was one that he never could forget. The way she had opened their association with a wry inquiry as to whether or not he intended to consume her had struck him in such a way as to immediately intrigue him of her. The following mission they had embarked on had peaked his interest further and, when she had asked to know of the wraith in their entirety, he had been lost. She had, in a matter of hours, altered a great many of his standing opinions concerning humans. The more he learned of her, the more he saw of her and the more he had interacted with her, had only ensnared him more until, by the time of their rescue from Romulus' prison world, he could not break free.

He had tried, most certainly he had tried, but it had been of little use. Even then he had been hers, willing to submit himself to her if only she would have him. For the first time in the entirety of his life he had found a female who wanted him for no other reason than he was who he was. For himself. Katherine's desire for him was pure and it was honest and it was everything that he was afraid of. For so long he had not thought himself deserving of such a powerful affection that, when he found himself receiving it, the intensity of the emotion had scared him. It had taken his near loss of her during her run to override his fears and make him realize that he had her heart and all of the concerns within it whether he deserved them or not.

And now he had nothing.

His fear had returned the moment he discovered that she had been made to run as a punishment to him. He did not deserve her, would never deserve her and he had acted upon that belief by forcing her away from him. His mistake had cost him dear, for now that she was gone from him, Todd realized just how much Katherine had meant to him. He had told Tanis that she was his life and meant it. But there was more to it than that, much more.

Without Katherine, Todd had no reason to want to live. He would swear on his name until the day he ceased to breathe that he did not deserve her but, by the stars, he did _need_ her. It was no longer a question of want or desire, Todd knew without question that he would die if he did not correct the error in judgment that he had made and re-forge the connection that had been broken when he had so foolishly walked away from her.

The only question now remained: did he want to? Was his continued existence worth more to him than the chance that Katherine would have at finding one that deserved her if he were no longer there to keep her from finding him? The answer was no, Todd cared more for Katherine's life and happiness than he did for his own. He would die and in so doing, she would be free. The exchange was more than fair.

Letting out a final trembling breath, Todd felt all but the very barest trace of his strength leave him as he lay down on the ground and waited for his end to come.

~xXx~

"This is creepy."

Daniel couldn't help but agree with Mitchell as he, the colonel, and Vala looked into the observation room at the wraith that had, under threat of death, pointedly refused to be removed from Kate's side. The three of them had been recalled to the base from their respective homes by Sam about an hour ago who had told them all over the phone what was going on. When they'd arrived, it was to find a team of marines attempting to remove said wraith from the infirmary. The scuffle had lasted only long enough for Woolsey to suddenly appear and make the announcement that he himself would shoot the next person that tried to make the wraith leave. The thought of Richard Woolsey aiming a gun at someone was scary enough to get the marines to go away and so here Daniel, Cam and Vala stood, watching the alien as he stood vigil over their dying friend.

"Is there truly a wraith present here?" Tanis' voice called out from behind them and the three of them turned to see the Ancient leader, his children and the no longer snake-headed Mathis coming towards them. Tanis sneered. "No doubt the wraith present is your Todd."

Vala shook her head. "Nope, not Todd. It's another wraith."

Tanis frowned as he and the other Lanteans joined the members of SG-1. "Not Todd?" he queried, before he turned to look down into the observation room himself. "What other wraith would…stars!"

Hearing her father's exclamation prompted Andromeda to push her way to the front of the group. Coming before her brother and her husband, she peered down into the medical stay room and felt her mouth drop open in shock and horror. Kate occupied the single bed in the room below them and was at present, connected to a great many monitors and other medical devices. Her face was devoid of color, her breathing shallow and if not for the fact that she was breathing, Andromeda would have sworn that she was dead. As if feeling her eyes on him, the wraith that stood by Kate's bedside turned his head and looked up.

Their eyes locked. Romulus.

Andromeda felt her heart clench in her chest as her beloved's eyes dropped away from hers in a record amount of time and returned themselves to Kate's face. It was then that Andromeda knew that something was desperately wrong. Turning to the humans gathered near her, she sought Daniel's gaze and asked, "What is wrong with her?"

Daniel let out a sigh. "They don't know."

Tobias frowned. "What do you mean that they do not know?" he inquired. "How can her ailment be a mystery to –"

"Because there's nothing physically wrong with her," Cameron quipped, drowning out the ancient's voice with his own. "We've run all sorts of tests with every kind of medical technology available and we keep getting the same answer: squat. There's no reason for her to be this sick but she is."

Vala's lips thinned and she shuddered through a grimace. "Sheppard thinks she's dying of a broken heart."

Mathis scoffed. "It is not possible to die of such a thing. There must be some other re – Andromeda!"

Having heard the hypothesis proposed by Kate's brother, an idea had formulated inside of Andromeda's head so that, without waiting for her husband by law to finish speaking, she took her leave of the group and made her way down to the room below them. Waving her access card over the sensor by the door, she strode inwards and come up to Kate's bed on the side at which Romulus was not standing. Lifting her gaze up from her friend, she locked eyes with her husband by fate. "They were bound, were they not?" she demanded knowing that her wraith needed no prompting to know of whom she spoke. "They were bound and now that bond is broken. He has killed her. She is dying."

"They both are and yes," Romulus replied to her, feeling sorrow fill his heart at the anguished look on his beloved's face. He had come to know that his Andromeda cared a great deal for Valloran's Katherine almost as much as if the human were a sister to her. The thought that Katherine might soon expire was bound to be a grievous one for her to bear.

And he could not assuage her grief without revealing the hand that was being played before the opportune time. Still, he wished that he could, for as Andromeda's heart began to break, so too did his.

With resolute eyes, Andromeda blinked her tears away and looked once more straight into the eyes of her true mate. "I hope by the stars that he suffers as much as she for this."

Romulus was spared the need to come up with a reply, for at that moment the door opened and Jennifer returned this time with both the female General called Carter and Dr. Lam in her company. Romulus' eyes narrowed. "What is going on?"

Sam looked up at the wraith that had caused more trouble today than Todd ever had in all of his visits to Earth combined. Still, as much of a pain in the ass as the alien had been, she had to give him props for being so loyal to Kate. Whatever the girl had done to make an ally out of this particular individual, she now had a champion for life. "Kate's being moved to a secure off-base medical facility where, God willing, they have a treatment that might work."

There was nothing that the humans could do to save Kate and yet, despite continual failure, they continued to try. For that Andromeda and Romulus both had to commend them. It could never be said that the humans of Earth did not give up without a fight, exhausting all avenues before they conceded defeat and then, they did not always even do that.

"What treatment?" Andromeda found herself asking.

Sam took a deep breath. "She's deteriorating quickly. The treatment isn't so much designed to cure her as it is to slow down her decline enough so that we have more time to try and come up with a solution."

Romulus, like his mate, was intrigued. "Oh?"

Sam nodded. "We're planning on administering another dose of the NC26 serum into her blood. Hopefully that will give her enough strength to hang in there just a little bit longer."

As interesting a proposition as it was, Romulus already knew that it would not work. But, as Ganos had instructed, he had to let them try. He gave his consent to have her moved, "Very well."

Having gained permission from the wraith – they'd all learned the hard way that trying to take Kate anywhere without asking him first was a bad idea – Sam nodded towards Jennifer and Lam who moved forwards and began prepping Kate to be transferred. Returning to the wraith she said, "I suppose you'll be joining us?" she asked although she was pretty damned sure that she already knew the answer.

Romulus nodded. "I will be."

Sam sighed and bowed to the inevitable. Whoever this wraith was he was one stubborn son of a bitch. "Okay then," she looked at Andromeda, "Daniel's in charge until I get back. Jack, Woolsey, Weir, Jennifer McKay and Dr. Lam will be accompanying us."

The Ancient nodded. "And what of Colonel Sheppard?" she asked. "Surely he will wish to travel with his sister?"

Sam shook her head. "He's too involved in this, so I sent him with Mitchell and Cadman to go and pick up the NC26 serum from a lab in DC. The Daedalus will beam them to the hospital as soon as they have the serum secured."

As the bed Kate was on began to move, Sam turned back towards the wraith and held out a hand indicating that he should go first. "After you," she said resignedly and then, in the next moment, followed the wraith from the room leaving Andromeda behind to explain what was going on to the other Ancients and members of SG-1.

~xXx~

_Thmp-thmp-thmp-thmp-thmp-thmp-thmp-thmp-thmp-thmp-thmp…_

The steady sound of air being beat into submissions was, at the moment, the only thing keeping John sane. Above him, the helicopter blades roared as the aircraft carried him, Mitchell and Cadman farther and further out to sea; their direction indeterminable. Sometime after they'd changed course for the eleventh time or so, John had stopped trying to keep track of which way they were flying and had just taken to listening to the sounds of the blades as they cut through the wind. He did know that they were somewhere over the Pacific but that, inconclusive as it was, was the extent of his knowledge.

"Where are we going again?" Cadman asked, broaching the silence as the copter took another turn and proceeded to fly off in yet another direction. Honestly, they didn't have time for this; _Kate_ didn't have time for this. It was half in her mind to tell the damned pilot to fly in a straight line or she'd shoot him. "And why in the name of Christ do we keep changing direction every five fucking minutes!"

Major Davis, who was accompanying them to see to the safe transfer of the NC26 serum, sighed. He understood their need to hurry, he really did, but some procedures just had to be followed. "The serum is being kept at a secure location aboard a US research vessel, the USS Kraken. The Kraken isn't listed on any manifests and it's imperative that no one knows where she is at any given time."

Mitchell made a face. "So how's the pilot…" he jerked his thumb at the cockpit behind him, "…know where to turn? He certainly seems to know where we're going."

Davis shook his head. "The pilot's receiving instructions from the Kraken's bridge. Not even Lieutenant James knows the exact coordinates. He just turns when he's told to."

"So they know where we are but we don't know where they are?" Cadman concluded, the expression on her face matching the one on Mitchell's. Colonel Sheppard was still staring out the window into space. "Don't know if I like the sound of that."

Mitchell was quick to agree. "Yeah really. We're flying circles in a copter on our way to a ship that isn't really real to get a serum made to improve the performance of an elite group of soldiers that aren't really real either," he eyed Major Davis. "Tell me you get the irony in this?"

Davis cracked a grin and nodded. "Yeah, just a bit, Sir. It's kind of hard not to."

With the conversation over, the back of the chopper fell silent again until, about ten minutes later. John perked up and sat up just a bit straighter. Cadman and Mitchell looked at him. "What is it, Sir?" the former asked, curious. The colonel had pretty much been zoned out for the entirety of their flight so the fact that he now seemed to be awake and aware must mean something. Maybe he saw something from the window?"

"I see the ship," John said slowly, his eyes focusing and refocusing as they tried to look at something that his brain kept telling him wasn't really there. "I think."

Mitchell leaned towards him. "You think? What do you mean…holy!"

"What?" Cadman asked, likewise leaning towards the window as the chopper suddenly began to descend. Her eyed widened. Before them, on their portside, was the massive outline of a ship sailing on a parallel with them through the black waters of the ocean. "Fuck me," she whispered, "The damned thing's cloaked. It's invisible!"

"Nice to see that the SGC is putting the technology we bring through the gate to good use," Mitchell commented dryly as the chopper came around again and began to angle in for a landing. To the untrained observer, it looked like they were trying to land on the water and Cameron felt a pang of sympathy for the pilot who was probably way weirded out by this. What was really weird was the way their vision completely shifted when they at last passed through the invisible barrier and then landed on the deck. In unison he, Sheppard, Cadman, Davis and both the pilot and copilot's were all blinking spots out of their eyes for about two minutes after they touched down.

And then the doors opened.

"Which one of you is Colonel John Sheppard?"

John raised his hand as he unclipped himself from the harness seat of the helicopter and hopped out. Facing front, he came face to face with an angry looking man that was obviously the ship's commander. John glared at him. "That'd be me," he replied tersely before adding, "You got what we came for?"

The commander nodded and looked about the group. They looked anxious and for what wasn't any of his business. All that mattered to him was the safe transfer of what was perhaps one of the most dangerous injections known to man. Standing back, he indicated the squad of men behind him who were standing guard over a locked trunk. "It's here."

John smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Great," he said tonelessly. "Fork it over so that we can go. We don't have much time here."

The colonel's expression annoyed the Commander who was almost positive that these folks had no idea what that little serum was capable of doing. He did. He'd been inoculated with it and it had ruined his life. Now he was in charge of protecting it and it irked him that these people didn't seem to fear it the way he did. "You do know what that does to people don't you?" he asked, turning back to them even as he gave the gesture to his men to remove the serum from its container and bring it over to the new arrivals. "I hope you've at least told whoever you're giving it to what's going to happen to them. Waking up suddenly different ain't a lot of fun."

Cadman looked at him. "Voice of experience there?" she asked and, when he nodded, she proceeded to say, "The person we're giving that to has already had the shot once. She's dying and this is our last chance to buy her some time so that we can save her. So, if you'll forgo the safe speech and just give it to us we'll be on our merry little way."

The commander stared at her and John, who was secretly very proud of Cadman at that moment, nonetheless shot her a look of rebuke. "Cadman, stand down," he told her, returning his gaze to the commander's as Davis and Mitchell helped his men secure the case with the serum in it into the chopper. "I'm sure the good commander is just trying to do his job. Not all of the NC26's had as much fun in the program as Kate."

As the colonel spoke, their eyes locked and the commander was the first to look away. With the serum safely loaded, Mitchell, Davis and Cadman all climbed back into the chopper first before John finally went to follow them. The commander's voice stopped him.

"When I was in the program, there was talk about one of the women who made it in. Her number was seventy-four but every one she knew called her Kate. She was one of the best, one of the nine soldiers that didn't get inoculated with the counter serum after they were decommissioned."

John paused and turned back, an unreadable expression on his face. The commander straightened up and looked him dead in the eye. "I hope you save her," he said suddenly, his voice tight with respect, "She's one of the best we've got. It'd be a shame to lose her."

With a nod of gratitude, John offered the commander a salute before hoisting himself into the chopper just as the blades began to spin and the craft started to gain air. Strapping himself back into his seat, he closed the chopper doors and shut out the rest of the world in preparation for the long ride back.

"Maybe this time we'll get there in a straight line," Mitchell commented wryly, looking down as he did while tapping the case now strapped to the floor with his foot.

John felt himself respond automatically. "Yeah, maybe."

Above him, the blades of the helicopter spun round, and round and John tuned out everything else to listen and to pray that they made it to Kate in time.

~xXx~

Awareness seeped back into him and he felt his entire body grow warm quite expectantly. Grunting with the effort that it took to sit up, Todd opened his eyes and looked curiously around his room for the source of the strange warmth. He found it floating a few feet away from him. His eyes narrowed into slits, the wraith proceeded to glare at the offending white orb that he'd come to instantly know was some ascended Lantean or another.

"What do you here?" he demanded, not at all pleased to have been called back from the very edge of death by one such as this for reasons that were as of yet unknown.

The orb pulsed more brightly for a moment and then flared as it expanded. Todd turned his head away from the sudden onslaught of light and lifted his hand to shield his face. When at last the flash dimmed and blotches of color stopped appearing before his eyes, Todd lowered his hand and looked upwards at the now fully appeared Lantean that stood there.

"Ganos," he greeted his tone flat, no note of inflection in it at all. It was dead, much he wished himself to be.

She looked down upon him. The wraith at her feet had been brought down to his lowest form and had all but given up the will to live. He had been waiting to die when she had come to him and infused him with the strength he would need if he was to save both himself and his Katherine. Now was the time for all to be made clear.

"Valloran."

The wraith hissed and again asked, "What do you here?" he did not wait for an answer before he went on, "Can you not leave me? Go, I am done. Let me die in piece."

The ascended Lantean tilted her head to one side and continued to study the broken wraith. "Is that the outcome you wish?" she asked before she shook her head. "Valloran, I have never known you to give up so easily. You would end your life now before you learn what reason has brought me to you?"

He dropped his head. "Your reason does not matter. Nothing does any longer. Not to me. I am done."

The defeat in his voice let her know that now was the time to show her hand. "If you allow yourself to die," she began, "Then you must know that Katherine will follow you."

A spark of life returned to Todd's eye as he head turned quickly so that his eyes could lock onto those of the Lantean's, "What!" he demanded before summoning whatever strength he had left to him so that he could stand. Now, as he looked down on Ganos' innocently upturned face, he felt an unquenchable anger beat at his breast. "Explain your meaning Lantean!"

Ganos turned her face upwards so that she could once more look into his. "I mean exactly what I say, Valloran. Your continued existence is the only thing that is keeping Katherine tethered to this world. Should she lose you, then as you crease to breathe, so too shall she."

Todd felt his heart all but cease its beating inside of his chest. "How do you mean?" he asked, desperate to understand why his life was the determining factor in whether or not Katherine got to keep hers. "Why should she follow me into the abyss as though I were her only reason to live?"

Ganos looked at him plaintively. "Because you are."

Todd felt his mouth go slack, his eyes widening until they hurt. "I –"

Ganos took a step towards him and bore her eyes into his. "You have come to realize just how much Katherine means to you. You know that without her you will cease to be. The connection goes both ways, Valloran. As you cannot continue to survive without her, so can Katherine not survive without you."

The wraith blinked and the ascended Lantean continued. "You asked me once why I interfered and spared both you and Katherine your lives and why I have helped you save her on more than one occasion. I have declined to give you an answer until now because you had not yet reached the point where you would understand. That point has been reached, at least in your own understanding of your dependence on her, and so I will tell you the rest."

Knowing that he was to be enlightened so soon before his demise made Todd angry in a way that he had never before been in all of his life. "Has it?" he demanded, glaring reproachfully down upon the transparent being that he could not – unfortunately – cause any harm. "Then tell me. Tell me why you wasted your energy sparing us when we were always meant to end?" he snarled and peered at her darkly, his hands clenching into fists at his side. "Have you and yours not punished me enough? You torture me by allowing me to think that because you intervened then I was meant to have her but no, she is gone from my life while I am near the end of mine and yet you are still here. Yes! Tell me! Explain to me why!"

Ganos opened her mouth and uttered the words that she had waited so very patiently to tell him, "Because she has always been meant for you."

His immediate reaction to this revelation was to sputter in shock before he finally managed to remember how to speak. "She…but then why –"

Ganos continued. "There are some, perfect pairs, that are meant, each from the moment of their creation, to be the other half of another. Neither is truly happy without the other as their mate and so they drift, always constant until such a time comes when they meet. At that meeting a connection begins to form, one that grows and strengthens over time. The wraith call such a happening a natural binding and, once it is complete, the two souls are bound together for all of eternity."

She paused in her speech and made certain that Valloran was understanding her. When she saw that he was, she continued, "But, should one of the pair break this bond, shatter it and throw it away, then both souls begin to slowly wither and wane until, finally, they both die. This is what has happened with you and Katherine. You broke the connection that bound her to you and so, she is dying and you with her. Neither of you can live without the other at your side."

Comprehension dawned on Todd in a flood of understanding as the wraith came to realize that all that Romulus had said to him in the most recent past was right. "I have killed her," he looked up, horror and anguish playing across his features as he looked unto Ganos' eyes. "In trying to save her…because of my own fears…I have…" his eyes betrayed all of his pain as, in one last breath, he whispered, "It is over."

"Not yet."

Still reeling under the understanding of what he had done, what destruction his foolish actions had brought, Todd's mind fought through its torment and latched onto Ganos' words for all that they were. A hope, however dim, that there was still time to right the terrible wrong that he had made.

"What must I do?" he whispered brokenly. "Tell me. I will do anything that you ask of me."

Ganos, with an incline of her head, took one step backwards and held out her hand towards the wraith. Without hesitation, Todd grasped it and then, in a blinding flash of light, they were both gone.

~xXx~

Eerie silence drenched the control room of the SGC as all of its occupants held their own councils and prayed to whichever God they claimed as theirs for Major Sheppard's recovery. Daniel, Vala, Andromeda and Tobias were the only four people willing to talk about what was happening and even then, it was mostly Daniel relaying the change or lack thereof, of Kate every time Sam called him on his cell phone to give him an update. After her husband would hang up, Vala would inevitably ask, "Well?" and Daniel would shake his head to convey that nothing had happened yet before the silence would return and they'd all go back to staring off into space.

That all changed when, out of nowhere, the gateroom exploded in a blinding flash of white light.

"What on earth was that?" Vala asked as, standing, she and the others all looked down into the room below them. The light had dissipated and was now centered on the ramp in front of the stargate. Pulsing twice, the orb grew until it was about the size of a person before it finally went out.

As one, Daniel, Vala, Andromeda and Tobias' mouths all dropped open at the figure that the light had brought with it and dropped off in the middle of their gateroom.

Todd the wraith.

Tobias recovered first. "What is he doing –"

The rest of his words were cut off by the appearance of another orb of light that appeared, just as had the other one, out of thin air. The orb hovered close to the suddenly there wraith for a few seconds before it sped towards the assembled persons in the control room. Everyone backed up as the orb came towards them and, once it had passed through the glass, transformed into another individual with whom at least Daniel was all too familiar.

"Ganos Lal."

The ascended Ancient inclined her head towards the bespectacled human. "Daniel Jackson," her eyes swept the room and landed briefly on her grandson and granddaughter before returning to the human's. "Where is Katherine?"

Daniel blinked. "She…she's, ah, wait," he trailed off, squinting up at the glowing Ancient in curiosity. "Why do you need…and why is Todd –"

"Todd is now the only one that can save Katherine," Ganos explained plainly. "Tell me where she is."

Daniel felt his mouth fall open. This whole thing reeked of interference and for the life of him the archeologist couldn't figure out why the Ancients would be trying to save Kate's life.

"She's at Bethesda," Andromeda answered when it became clear that Daniel would not be able to. Coming out from behind her brother, she looked her grandmother in the eyes and beseeched her imploringly. "Hurry."

Ganos nodded and then retreated into her orb where she returned to Todd the bewildered looking wraith and then, in another flash of light, was gone.

Vala made a face. "I thought that the Ancients weren't allowed to interfere?"

Finally remembering what his tongue was there for, Daniel swallowed and answered. "Apparently there is an exemption clause in there somewhere about Kate."

"And Todd," Vala reminded him.

Daniel nodded slowly. "Yes," he said his tone rueful, "And Todd."

~xXx~

Samantha Carter was good at great many things. She was a General in the United States Air Force, she had a doctorate in astrophysics and another one in engineering, she could blow up a sun and rewrite Ancient programing in a matter of minutes – but she wasn't good at waiting. Waiting was her Achilles heel, especially when she was waiting around for the chance to either save her friend or to watch her die. It was torture, it was agony and it just wasn't fair.

"Carter sit down, you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

Sam stopped pacing and turned to look down at Jack who was eyeing her from his chair a little ways off. Complying with the order, she went back to her seat and sat down. "Yes Sir."

Jack shook his head. "You know we've been married for four years now and you still call me Sir nearly every chance you get," he folded his hands across his stomach and took to observing his wife. "Don't you find that a bit odd?"

Woolsey looked up. "The two of you are married?"

Elizabeth turned towards her co-director. "You didn't know that?" she asked.

Woolsey lifted an eyebrow. "You did?"

Jack sighed. "It's not exactly public knowledge but all of the important people know. Daniel was my best man and Vala and Kate were…" he trailed off, suddenly overcome with emotion.

Sam took a deep shuddering breath. "Kate and Vala were my bride's maids."

Reaching out a comforting hand, Elizabeth soothingly stroked General Carter's arm. "You didn't have a maid of Honor?"

Again, Sam shook her head. "I would've asked Cassie but she's still overseeing the research mission on M4X -781 and couldn't get leave. That left Kate and Vala and I…I just couldn't choose between them."

Silence fell back over the group of four as they returned to waiting. After a few minutes, Sam stood up to go call Daniel again but stopped as the sounds of footsteps approached them. Turning, they all looked expectantly upwards at both Jennifer and Dr. Lam.

"Well?" they collectively asked.

Jennifer, who had long ago given up trying not to cry, shook her head and looked down at the floor. "There's nothing else we can do," she said forlornly before sinking into a chair between Woolsey and Weir. "Until Colonel Sheppard gets back with the serum, if he makes it in time, all we can do now is wait."

The news brought a sobering sense of finality to the party who realized that this could very well be the end unless, by some miracle, some higher power took pity on them and decided to intervene. It was pointless though, to hold onto that kind of hope. They'd all been around long enough to know that if there was really a true God out there, he or she was most likely not listening.

Jennifer sniffed. "You know," she said softly, her voice trembling. "Rodney and I talked about it and we decided that, if our baby's a girl, we were going to name her Katherine and ask Kate to be her Godmother," the pregnant doctor lifted her head and whipped her eyes with the back of her hand as she turned to look through the window into Kate's room. "I guess that won't happen now."

Elizabeth, who was closest, reached out and took one of Jennifer's hands. "Shhhh," she cooed, trying to keep the trimmer out of her own voice. "Don't give up yet. John may still get here in time."

Eager to not give up on hope just yet, Woolsey nodded. "Yes, there is still the Colonel and, as we all know, he doesn't know how to fail. He'll get here."

Jennifer shook her head, her eyes clenching themselves shut. "But there's no guarantee that the serum will work, that it'll save her," she stood up and spun away from those that were trying to comfort her. Hugging her arms around herself she walked up to the glass that separated them from Kate and pressed her forehead against it. The wraith was still there by her bedside, still keeping watch and the sight only made the whole scene that much worse.

She took a breath. "We need –"

A sudden bright, blinding flash of light engulfed whatever words Jennifer had been about to speak and drowned them out. Shielding their eyes from the flash Jack, Woolsey and Weir all leaped to their feet and went to crowd around the window into Kate's stay room as the light began to dim. In its center there appeared a figure who, after the light had all but completely fades away, proved to be the absolute last person any one of them had expected to see.

Todd.

Elizabeth felt her heart leap to her throat as she reflexively reached out and grabbed a hold of Jennifer's arm. "There's your miracle," she breathed as the six of them all took in a collective breath and waited to see what would happen next.

Inside of the infirmary room, Romulus, like the humans, had shielded his eyes against the sudden flare of light. Now that it had dissipated, the wraith looked up and found Valloran standing some paces away, his eyes trained on Katherine.

The disorientation of having travelled first across a galaxy and then to another location on a distant planet left Todd as soon as his eyes focused and fell onto his Katherine's face. She was pale and gaunt and looked to be standing on the very edge of death, ready to cross its threshold at any time. The thought terrified him and bade him force his feet to move. He took first one step and then another and then another until he was finally by her side, her slow, shallow breathing echoing in his ears and making them want to bleed.

This was his fault, he understood that now. Her condition, his own rapid decline – they were one in the same. In trying to distance himself from her in order to assuage his own fears and feelings of inadequacy and to save her from the danger her association with him put her in, he had all but killed them both. Whether or not he felt he was worthy enough for her was no longer an issue. Katherine could not live without him and he could not and would not live without her.

Reaching out his feeding hand, Todd touched it gently to her cheek and felt how cold she was; her skin held neither warmth nor life. It was now or never. "I am an idiot."

"At least now you admit it."

Todd's head jerked up and his eyes locked with Romulus', narrowing slightly. "What do you here?" he asked, surprised rather than angry to see him.

Romulus' back stiffened. "I said that I would not leave her. I have kept my word."

Todd snorted. "No doubt to the great annoyance of the humans," he commented, lowering his gaze back down to his beloved.

The elder wraith snickered. "I believe they are all in agreement that I am more troublesome than even you," he cocked his head to one side. "I do not think they know how difficult you can truly be when you have your mind set on something."

"As do I now," Todd murmured before he quickly lifted up his head and made eye contact with Romulus. "What must I do?" he inquired, a desperate, needy tone seeping into his voice. "Ganos said that have been acting in her stead since the beginning; that you would know what it is I must do. Tell me," he dropped his gaze back down onto Katherine. "She has little time left."

"As do you," Romulus reminded him before he brought forth his hands from behind his back and gestured with them to show Valloran what he must do. "Place your feeding hand upon her chest, as if to give her the gift."

Todd did as he was instructed and felt a small jolt of something unnamable travel up his arm upon contact. He splayed his fingers out, digging them just slightly into Katherine's skin and felt it warm under his touch. He looked back up at Romulus. "What must I do now?"

Romulus placed his hands behind his back and took a step backwards. "As with the gift, you must pull forwards your own life's energy and focus on channeling it into her while simultaneously summoning her energy upwards as if to feed from it."

Todd frowned. "But I cannot feed from Katherine. I have given her the gift numerous times and cannot no longer draw subsistence fr –"

"Your energies must meet so that they can fuse back together as one," Romulus interrupted him. "Concentrate. You can do this. You must do it. If you do not then you both will die."

In the absence of further instruction, Todd closed his eyes and did as he was bid. Calling up his own well of energy from deep inside himself, he pushed it forwards through his feeding hand while also attempting to feed from Katherine. His energy stalled and then there was a struggle within him over which action to take. His body did not know whether to take or give life and the feeling of this eternal war was most uncomfortable. Todd poured all of his energy into making both happen at once and then, suddenly, the eternal conflict ended and he felt a rush of euphoria engulf him and he knew everything.

"_Katherine…"_

Standing back out of the way, Romulus smiled the moment he knew the connection had been made while outside of the room, the humans all gasped.

Suddenly a light appeared and, within the next moment had transformed into the shape and appearance of Ganos Lal. She was standing to Todd's left and, after standing still for a few moments, she reached forwards and placed her hand over the wraith's as it lay planted on Kate's chest. There was another, smaller eruption of light and then the visage of another ascended Ancient appeared and then another and another. Shock and awe stole through every single one of the witnesses, wraith and human alike, as the room suddenly glowed brilliantly with a golden light that pulsed and ebbed as more and more ascended beings, all of them non-corporeal, appeared and filled the room.

They remained, all of them, until the task was done and then, as suddenly and unexpectantly as they had appeared, they all faded away into the place between dimensions were they dwelled. Only Ganos lingered and, as Todd felt a feeling of wholeness and completeness surge through him as he lifted his hand from Katherine's chest, he turned towards the Lantean and bowed his head towards her.

"Thank you."

Ganos dipped her head. "It is done," she explained, her voice echoing in the silence of the room. "Your bond with Katherine has been remade. I would suggest you not break it this time no matter what your reasoning."

Todd shook his head. "You have my word that I will not. She is mine."

The Lantean smiled. "As you are hers, now and forever until the stars fade from the sky," she began to fade, her form becoming more and more transparent. "Honor her and treat her well."

"With all that I am, I shall do so," Todd replied, finishing the vow that Ganos had first started. In the next instant, the Lantean faded completely away and he was left alone in the room with only his mate, his closest and best kept friend. Outside of the room he could feel the eyes of six very astonished and bewildered humans watching him.

He turned towards them. "Perhaps it would be best to call for Sheppard now," he told them, his eyes seeking out Mr. Woolsey and Dr. Weir. "I am sure he will be happy to know that Katherine is out of danger."

Thunderstruck, all Woolsey could do was nod. "I-I'll call him," he stammered and then sped off to do as the wraith suggested.

Pressing his lips together, Todd turned back to his mate. Looking down onto her, he held his breath as her eyes fluttered open and immediately locked onto his face.

"My Katherine," he whispered, the multi-tonal cords in his voice caressing her name.

Kate blinked and smiled upwards at the wraith who, with an understanding that she didn't quite know the origin of, was now wholly, and completely hers. "Valloran."

Todd smiled.

~xXx~

They'd been on the ground for less than a minute before Mitchell found himself asking, "So what's the plan now Sheppard?"

John barely heard him. The chopper had landed in the Navy Yard in Washington a fact that the colonel was none too pleased about because it meant another chopper ride over to the hospital. Davis was trying to arrange it now but John's whole attention was focused on getting to Kate. He'd just opened his mouth to tell Mitchell that the plan to possible commandeer a F-22 and fly there when he was suddenly beamed up by the Daedalus and beamed back down again into the very hospital he was so eager to get to.

Bewildered and confused he spun around on the spot and came face to face with Generals Carter and O'Neill. He opened his mouth, "What –"

Cutting the disoriented colonel off with a look, Jack nodded and indicated with his eyes that Sheppard should turn around. John did and immediately realized two things. One: Kate was sitting up, awake, in her bed and, Two: Todd was there. How Todd had managed to get into her room escaped him but at this particular moment in time, John didn't really care. He whirled back around to face the Generals.

"How?"

Sam and Jack looked at one another uneasily. John frowned.

"What?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two of them. "What happened? What's going –"

"The Ancients brought your wraith here where he did something and now Kate's fine," Sam tried to explain realizing as she did that her explanation was severely lacking in just about every category.

John's mouth dropped open. "The Ancients did what?" he asked, shocked. "What happened to non-interference!"

Jack glared at him. "Why can't you just be happy that Katie's not dying and go with it?" he wanted to know.

John battled with himself over what to tell them. "Don't get me wrong," he started out, honestly written all over his face, "I'm thrilled that my sister's not dead and doesn't appear to be dying any more but," he jerked his thumb backwards, "Todd's the one that did this to her so forgive me if I'm just a little bit miffed that he's also the one that got to fix it."

Sam took a deep breath. "You don't know that he had anything to do with Kate's illness," she reminded him although she, like him, believed that the wraith did have _something_ to do with why Kate got so sick so fast.

John growled and crossed his arms. "I've got a damned good idea that it does!"

Sam and Jack shot each other another look that conveyed the idea that it was pointless to argue with Sheppard at this time. Turning back to him, Sam suggested that he let it go for now since now wasn't really the time or place anyways to be looking a gift horse in the mouth.

Backing down because the General was right, John knew that he could figure out how Todd was involved later, after they all got back to Atlantis. Right now, he needed to go make sure for himself that Kate wasn't going to drop dead any time soon. Leaving the two general's in the hallway; John padded over to the door and then knocked. Waiting to hear Kate's voice calling for him to come in, he opened the door and shuffled inside.

Immediately he locked eyes with not just the one wraith but Todd as well. He hissed, the other wraith really did need a name because John had this funny feeling they'd be seeing a lot more of him after this and he really didn't want to keep referring to him as the 'other' wraith. Taking a moment to think about it, he studied the alien and noticed that if he squinted, the tattoo on one side of his face looked sort of like the number seven.

"John."

Sapping out of his ponderings, John pulled his gaze away from the two wraith and looked eagerly into the bright, no longer dull eyes of his baby sister. "Katie Beth," he whispered, his voice coming out just a bit cracked. Crossing over to her, he engulfed her into a hug in seconds and held onto her tightly as though his life depended on it.

"I love you," he breathed into her hair as he felt her arms lift up and wrap around him in return. "God, I love you so much," he pulled away from her just enough so that he could kiss her forehead and then look down on her. "Don't ever fucking do that to me again!"

Kate smiled. "No promises big brother," she teased softly.

John pulled the rest of the way away from her and dropped his hands to her shoulders. Locking at her with a serious expression on his face he held her grey eyes firmly with his hazel ones. "No, I'm serious Katherine Elizabeth," he told her, "Don't you ever, ever do that to me again."

Sobered, Kate felt herself nod. "I promise John," she vowed, "I won't."

With a nod of acceptance, John pulled her into another hug, wrapping his arms all the ways around her he tucked her head under his chin and held her.

The wraith watched him and, after a few minutes of silence, Todd felt a pair of eyes on him. Blinking, he found himself pinned under the resentful gaze of one Colonel John Sheppard. The human might not understand the true complexity of what had transpired but Todd knew that he did understand that he was at least partially responsible for Katherine's near death and that he would not be soon letting it go. The battle was not yet over and Todd would do anything in his power to win. He would do everything in his power, move the stars themselves if he had to, in order to show Sheppard and the whole of the universe that he would not now nor would he ever again let her go. Katherine was his.

And he was hers.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again! I apologize for this one being a little on the short side but in order to keep the tension from breaking before it was time, I kind of had to go fast in some places. Anyway, I do so hope that you enjoyed it all regardless and I'm looking forwards to receiving a review from each and every one of you since, as you know; reviews are the only way that fanfiction authors get paid and I think that after all of this I deserve at least a few coins in my cup. Push the button and make my day. Until next time, cheers!


	7. Bound

**A/N:** Here you are my lovelies, another delicious episode for you to devour. This is a very important chapter so, for my efforts, I expect a review from each and every one of you. With that said, read, enjoy and then drop me a line. 'Til next time, cheers!

* * *

**Episode VII: Bound**

"What do you think he wants?"

Richard Woolsey sighed and shook his head. He'd never been on a hive before and found that now he was, he didn't like it at all. It was too cold, too misty and just too dark for his tastes. He shivered and turned towards Dr. Weir. "I don't know."

Elizabeth let out a breath of air through her nose and sat back in her chair, taking the time to look around. For some unknown reason, both she and Woolsey had been asked by Todd to come aboard his hive and discuss something. The wraith had been adamant that it was important and had requested that they come alone. So, ignoring John's warning that Todd was up to something, both she and Richard had had Lorne fly them up to his ship where they now awaited his arrival in the room with the table and the chairs and the fruit bowl that always seemed to be mentioned in Sheppard's team's mission reports.

Woolsey looked down at his watch; they'd been here for exactly ten and a half minutes and Todd had yet to appear. "Where do you think –"

Footsteps cut Atlantis' director off in mid-sentence and both he and Dr. Weir looked up just in time to see their wraith ally appear in the doorway. Entering the room, he looked down on them and inclined his head ever so slightly towards them both. "Forgive me, for keeping you waiting but I had an urgent…matter to attend."

Elizabeth, ever the diplomat, waved away his excuse and said, "We understand," she looked up, locking her eyes with the wraith's as he pulled back the chair at the head of the table and proceeded to sit. "But, if you don't mind, we'd like to know why we're here. You said you wanted to talk about something important. Why does the conversation have to be done on your hive? Why not in Atlantis?"

Todd leaned to his left and let his feeding hand fall onto the top of the table. Casually drumming his fingers against the wood he replied, "Because I do not trust Sheppard not to make an attempt to listen in on our conversation were it to take place within the walls of your city."

Both humans frowned. Woolsey sat up just a tad straighter and leaned forwards, a curious expression on his face. "And, why would you assume that Colonel Sheppard would try such a thing?"

The wraith snorted. "Do not take me for a fool, Mr. Woolsey, you know that I am not," he let his eyes slide over the male human once before he continued. "Given what has transpired most recently, do you honestly think that Sheppard trusts me at all? Anything that I would have to say to you in private he would assume has to do with Katherine and he, therefore, would wish to know what I might say. Do you not agree?"

Woolsey felt himself nod. "And does it?" he asked plainly. "Involve Major Sheppard?"

Todd let out a low, long hiss and bowed his head. "It does."

Woolsey and Weir looked at one another before the latter turned back to the wraith. "What about her?"

Here, Todd let loose a sigh that he had been holding in and took to eyeing both humans intently. "I wish to make you aware of the…shift in our relationship."

Woolsey frowned. "What shift?"

Todd looked directly at him. "The nature of our relationship has been changed. It would be best, I believe, to make you aware of exactly how and to make sure that you understand the consequences of what has transpired."

This time, it was Elizabeth that leaned forwards and felt herself frown as she looked at the wraith, trying to work out in her head what he could possibly be trying to say. "What kind of consequences? How has your relationship changed?"

Todd swallowed his trepidation and forced himself to say what he had so far avoided announcing since Katherine's internment on Earth and subsequent return to Atlantis. "We are bound."

While instinctually aware that his announcement was meant to be both profound and of immense importance, it made absolutely no sense to either Richard Woolsey or Dr. Elizabeth Weir. "I'm sorry," the former said, once more leaning forwards and readjusting himself in his chair, "You're what?"

"Bound," Todd repeated himself before attempting to elucidate his statement into one that the humans could more easily understand. "I believe, in your human terms, the proper thing to say is that we are now married."

Whatever they'd been expecting him to say, that was not it. Shaken and stunned senseless, both humans took to staring at that wraith in stupefied shock. It was a full minute before either of them found their voices again and when they did, it was to let out equally loud shouts of surprise and bewilderment.

"You're what!"

Their reaction was comical and Todd felt himself smirk despite the severity of the situation. It was imperative that they understand what had happened to both he and Katherine when Ganos had facilitated his healing of her. "The expressions may be different but the principal is, I assure you, the same," he began to explain, "The emotional components of our binding are no different from those expressed and shared in your human states of matrimony however, there are some differences that must be addressed so that the appropriate accommodations can be made."

At this, Elizabeth was able to push aside her shock first and start asking questions. "What kind of accommodations?" she asked before adding, "And what do you mean by 'there are differences'? How is that possible?"

Todd cocked his head to one side and studied her. "If – I will use for an example both Drs. McKay – if McKay were to die Jennifer, however emotionally pained by the occurrence, would be in no danger of joining her mate in the beyond as a result of his demise. That is not what would happen if either myself or Katherine were to expire. In a literal sense, our lives have been bound each onto the other becoming one in the process. If I were to die then it would be but a matter of time before Katherine would follow just as if her life were to end then so too would mine. Neither of us would survive long past the death of the other."

The wraith paused in his explanation and looked in turn at both Mr. Woolsey and Dr. Weir in order that he might gage how well they had understood him. When he was sure that they did in fact grasp the fullness of what he had defined for them he continued.

"There are other differences between a wraith union and a human one," he went on. "For example, both Katherine and I are now always aware of what the other is doing, how the other is feeling and should one of use experience pain of any kind, then the other would feel it as though the hurt were their own. I am not certain if there would be a physical manifestation but then, I am hardly going to make myself bleed in order to see if Katherine does as well."

Both Woolsey and Weir shook their heads. No, that would be foolish.

Todd began again. "The most pressing difference between a human binding and a wraith one is the need for physical closeness. A prolonged separation of myself from Katherine or of she from me would result in an onset of illness for both of us. The affliction is aptly named separation sickness. It is this condition that needs the most attention. Katherine and I cannot be away from each other for more than seven days, ten at most, before we both would begin to show signs of ailment. There must be precautions put into place to ensure that this does not happen."

Far from fully understanding the total ramifications of what he'd just told them, Elizabeth nonetheless was able to understand at least one thing and, as she thought about it, came to a startling realization. "That's why Kate got so sick," she said, comprehension dawning. "You broke up with her, you walked away – put both physical and emotional distance between you – and it nearly killed her!"

The wraith inclined his head ashamedly. "It was not intentional," he assured her not wanting either she or Mr. Woolsey to think that he had acted has he had while knowing full well what would happen as a result. That seemed to be Sheppard's opinion and he was leery of it being shared by any of the other Atlantians. "I thought that I was protecting her, that she would be better off without the strain that an association with me brought to her. I was wrong."

"As was Colonel Sheppard," Woolsey added, finding his voice through his shock at long last. He fixed the wraith with a look. "It was the colonel, I believe, that told you to walk away if it was ever discovered that Major Sheppard was put into harm's way because of you."

Slowly, Todd nodded. "It was."

Elizabeth let out a breath. "I still don't understand," she said, looking up at Todd before looking back at Mr. Woolsey. "How is any of this even possible? How can your lives be literally tied together like this? It doesn't seem real."

The wraith offered her a look that told her that it was as much a mystery to him and it was to her. "I had not thought that it was," he confessed, beginning to idly trace a pattern on the wood with his fingers. "The teaching I received when I was young taught that one must put forth conscious effort into a binding and that that binding was not yet fully complete until a physical consummation had taken place. It would seem, however, that my education on the subject was severely lacking. I have since learned that there are some bindings, like the one I share with Katherine, that are predetermined. Perfect pairs they are called; two individuals that are fated by the stars to be one with each other. The wraith call the bindings of such pairs to be a natural binding as their connection is formed without conscious thought and does not require a consummation to become complete."

Todd paused and looked up from his pattern making to look steadily at the two humans sitting across from him at the table's foot. "I believe you and yours have a term for such individuals as well. Katherine told me, you call the pairs soul mates."

The revelation was not wholly unexpected given what had been explained to them both thus far in their conversation with the wraith but that didn't mean that it was any less shocking. For the second time in a short while, both Woolsey and Weir found themselves stunned speechless. To think that a human from Earth's soul mate, the person that she was meant for, made for, was a seventy-eight thousand year old, green skinned, white haired albeit no longer life sucking but still capable of it, tattooed, six foot-four inch tall alien from another galaxy just didn't seem possible. And yet, when you looked past _what_ Todd was and instead focused on _who_ he was, it made a startling amount of sense. Maybe, just maybe, the fates knew what they were doing after all.

It was Woolsey that spoke first. "You said that we'd have to make accommodations," he began, folding his hand together on the table top while lifting his eyes to the wraiths. "I assume that you mean that you need an excuse to have almost unlimited access to Major Sheppard. I also assume that you and she would both like to keep your relationship a secret from the colonel."

Pleased that Atlantis' director seemed to be taking the revelation so well, Todd inclined his head. "Your assumptions are correct."

It was now Woolsey's turn to sigh and he did so, heavily. "Very well," he continued, reaching up to take his glasses off and rub his nose before putting them back on again and fixing his gaze back on the wraith. "What do you suggest?"

Knowing that the proceedings would go smoothly from here, Todd let some of the tension that had built up earlier in their conversation slide away. Now much more relaxed and feeling less on guard, he began to speak. "I understand from Teyla that she is, in an official capacity, an emissary of sorts between the peoples of these stars and you and yours of Atlantis. A similar position could be created for Katherine."

Elizabeth had to admit that the idea wasn't a bad one. She glanced towards Richard, "It could work."

Woolsey nodded. "Yes," he looked at Todd. "It could also be outlined in our agreement that any instance where a representative of Atlantis is needed in your affairs, that representative would be Major Sheppard and only Major Sheppard," he shot Todd a sharp look. "I'm going to assume that this is the situation you would want to happen the most?"

Again, Todd inclined his head. "It is," he looked between the two of them before settling his gaze back on Mr. Woolsey. "However, you must understand that it would only be to you and Atlantis that she would hold such a title. I fully intend to create a much different position for her within my alliance then simply that of an ambassador."

Elizabeth felt one eyebrow go up. "Oh?" she questioned. A glance to her right showed that Richard, too, was surprised. Neither of them had thought that Kate would ever become anything more to the wraith as a whole then she was already. Apparently, though, Todd had other ideas.

"It has been explained to me," the wraith began, trying to remember what all Katherine had told him about the history of the humans of Earth. "That certain peoples of your planet have different classes of individuals the higher of which you call nobility and the highest of which you call royalty; your queens and kings."

Woolsey nodded. "Yes," he said. "But I fail to see how –"

"The wraith have, in the past, had similar structures in our culture. In any given city there were those families or lines that were set above the others. Each line is headed by a matriarch and the matriarch of the most prominent line is also the Queen of the city. The succession is based off of bindings and passed down through the females in a line. When a daughter of a current Queen chooses a mate and becomes bound to him then she assumes her motem's role and ascends to the throne. In the case where there are no daughters born to a queen or the daughters have died without having found mates, then a son's chosen would take both the duty and the role upon their union and become matriarch to that line."

The wraith paused and eyed the both of them to make certain that they understood. He could tell by the roundness of their eyes and the dilated state of their pupils that they did. He went on, "The latter circumstance is that which applied to both Katherine and I. My motem was both Queen of Vallan and High Queen of all wraith at one time. I am her eldest son and all my sisters are no longer living and none of them were bound at the times of their passing. As such, because of her binding to me, Katherine is now my matriarch and thus, the head of my bloodline. I would have the wraith in my alliance know her as such and, when the queens have been defeated and the old order restored, I would have her be the one Queen of all the wraith as she will always and forever be mine."

Todd's announcement and plan for Kate was astonishing and for all that they'd thought they'd heard it all, again and for the third time, Richard Woolsey and Elizabeth Weir were good and wholly floored.

Todd watched them, his eyes sliding over one and then the other. "I trust you have no objection to my intentions?"

All either human could do was shake their head, they were still too stunned to speak and it would take longer for them to recover from the proverbial bomb that Todd had dropped on them this time than it had the two previous times before. Compared to this, the fact that he and Kate were now husband and wife and were actually soul mates meant to be together were cherry bombs. The fact that marrying Todd had made Kate into a wraith queen was a damned nuke.

The wraith hissed and sat up in his chair. "I also trust that you will have no objection to my taking leave at present with Katherine to accompany me?"

Woolsey shook his head and whispered a very small, very quiet, "No."

Todd grinned in satisfaction and stood, the humans looked up at him as he looked down. "Then might I escort you back to your city so that I may collect my chosen and depart?"

Again, Woolsey and Weir mutely nodded, stood and allowed the wraith to lead them from the room.

~xXx~

Colonel Jonathan Patrick Sheppard was absolutely, totally and without a doubt maddeningly furious.

"You wanna what!" he stretched, glaring hotly at, alternatingly, Woolsey, Weir and Todd the wraith. A vein in his forehead began to pulse. "Care to run that past me again?"

Woolsey, who had to admit that telling the colonel about the decision that had been reached while aboard Todd's hive gave him a sadistic sort of pleasure, sighed and repeated himself. "It has come to our attention that based on the frequency with which we find ourselves doing business with Todd and his alliance, it would be of benefit to us if an official ambassadorial position were to be created; someone to act as a go-between," he paused and nodded towards Major Sheppard. "Based on her past encounters with the wraith and her willingness to accept them and their culture, we have chosen Major Sheppard for the position. She will be leaving presently with Todd so that he might make the introductions of her to his alli –"

"Like hell she's going anywhere with him alone!" John protested loudly so that, Woolsey was sure, the whole city could hear him. "I don't trust –"

"The decision has already been made and agreed upon by both myself and Dr. Weir and Todd. There is nothing you can do to prevent her leaving, Colonel."

John sputtered angrily. "Well of course he agreed to it! It was probably his damned idea!" he shouted, waving wildly in Todd's general direction before he rounded on him. "Don't think that I don't know what you're really up to! I'm on to you and you are not –"

"As Mr. Woolsey has said, the decision has already been made and you, John Sheppard, have no say in it," Todd interrupted him, controlling his facial expression so that it did not display the triumph he was currently feeling. Sheppard had told him that he would go out of his way to make it difficult for him to spend time with Katherine and he had found a way to circumvent that. At this particular moment in time, the wraith was very much contemplating dancing in victory; he refrained however.

The colonel glared at him darkly. "I'm going to get you for this," he vowed, malice dripping from his every word. "Mark my words; I'm _going_ to get you!"

Todd hissed, wholly unconcerned with the human's threat. "That is nice," he said blandly, turning from the irate John Sheppard back to both Woolsey and Weir. "I trust that both Katherine and I may now depart?"

Woolsey nodded. "You may," he told the wraith before turning to look at the major. "Unless you have any objections," he eyed her. Not once in all of this had they thought to ask her what she thought about the subject. They'd all just assumed she'd be fine with it.

Kate grinned; she was deliriously happy and not afraid to show it. "Nope. Not a one," she looked up at Todd and smiled at him. "Shall we?"

The wraith grinned down at his chosen and courteously held out an arm, his hand fisted and palm down, for her to take. She did so much to Sheppard's continued dismay as the human let out an angry snarl that mimicked many of the ones he himself had made before. He was ignored however as Todd began to walk back towards the transport that stood waiting in the control tower's gateship bay. Helping Katherine to board, he took her to her seat before taking the pilot's chair and beginning the engine start up. As the back hatch closed up and Sheppard's screams of protest and fury were drowned out, he took up the controls and then lifted off angling his flight path upwards towards his awaiting hive.

"You're a genius and I love you for it."

Todd felt the corners of his mouth quirk upwards and he spared a glance sideways at his beloved. "Oh you do, do you?" he teased her, setting his craft to autopilot so that he might look at her directly. "And for what reason have I won such an avowal?"

Kate gestured between the two of them and then at the transport and finally, to the looming hive ahead of them. "For this," she said. "For coming up with this. John's right, this whole thing was probably your idea."

He cocked his head to one side. "And, if it was?"

Kate smiled and leaned forwards in her chair. Looking deeply into Todd's eyes she replied, "Then, like I said, you're a genius and I love you."

A smirk appeared on the wraith's face as his eyelids lowered, his eyes becoming hooded. "I do so enjoy hearing you say that," he almost purred and it was true. While the sentiment was generally thought of by the wraith to contain little substance or worth as a human's love was easy to give and equally easy to lose, coming from his chosen the words meant everything to him. Her love and affection had been most difficult to earn and would be impossible to rid himself of. Her affections would be for him and only him, romantically speaking of course, until the day she creased to breath and probably, knowing Katherine, far beyond that.

A playful glint began to dance in her eyes as Kate got up and stepped towards the wraith, stopping just before him. "Do you now?" she asked huskily, her voice coming out in an almost seductive purr.

In response, Todd the he-wasn't-her-lover-yet-but-would-be-soon-if-he-got-his-way wraith reached out grasped her hips with both of his hands. Pulling her forwards, he brought her into his lap and held her there, letting out a contented sigh as he felt one of her arms wind its way around his neck and come to rest across his shoulders. "I do," he whispered, the timbre in his voice matching the tone in hers. He hissed as the female whom he held began to idly play with his beard. "You know that I do."

Kate smiled and stopped her fiddling with the small little tuft of white hair on Todd's chin. Lifting up her hand, she began to lacily trail her fingers down his face. The wraith took a gulp of air inwards and closed his eyes, tilting his head back just slightly. Her smile widened and she leaned forwards so that she could press her lips to his forehead.

"I love you," she whispered into his skin.

Todd's reaction was strong and immediate. Reaching up with his feeding hand he wrapped it around her neck and pulled down, bringing her mouth crashing down onto his. He was waiting for her and, as soon as her lips touched his, he began to devour her hungrily. She was his – _finally_ – and there was not now nor would there ever be a force strong enough to make him again let her go. He felt her respond to him, felt her mouth move and her lips part as she opened herself to him but it was not enough. Filling her this way, his tongue buried deep inside of her mouth, was no longer sufficient. He needed more and he could feel that she, in turn required more as well.

Before these thoughts could fully mature into another course of action, they were jerked apart as the transport docked itself inside of his dart bay. Cursing silently, Todd pulled himself back from his beloved and took to breathing heavily. He stood and took Katherine with him, closing his eyes as she leaned forwards and rested her forehead against his chest.

Todd's arms closed in around her as Kate frantically tried to rein in her want for him but, failure was imminent. She couldn't, she just couldn't. It hurt to stop. "Valloran."

Her call was almost a plea and the desperate need that rang true in her voice pushed Todd past the limits of his self-control. "Come," he beseeched her, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her with him as he exited the transport.

Kenny was there to meet them but all it took was one look at his commander and at the female with him for the young wraith to hastily make his retreat back towards the bridge. He would set the course for the alliance's meeting place on his own and then, he would make certain that the commander was not interrupted for anything less than the ship's impending destruction.

His second's presence and then departure went unnoticed by Todd whose mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. His steps hastened as he entered the corridors of his hive and quickened into an almost run as he set his course for his command quarters. Upon achieving them, he had enough time to wave open the door, enter, and then to turn, before Katherine, in her eagerness, was upon him. Her fervor was not lost upon the wraith who had never been wanted by nor found himself desiring a female so zealously before in all his life. Her passion consumed him, alighting every particle of his being until his whole body burned with a fire that bordered on anguish. He needed her now, had to have her now or else he would be burned alive until not but ashes remained.

She felt him move; begin to backpedal across his room towards his bedchamber and the bed that lay waiting there. She let him lead as she matched every step he took with one of her own so that no space opened up between them. Her whole body was pressed into his so that you could not fit a finger between their two bodies and her hands were, likewise, all over him. Todd did not seem to mind that she was exploring him so freely and with a fervor that she had never employed before. But then, this was different. In all the times that had come before, they had either been stopped or had stopped.

Kate wasn't about to stop now unless her life depended on it.

Todd's retreat came to an abrupt end when he felt the backs of his knees hit the foot of his bed. The momentum gathered, however, did not cease and he felt himself fall backwards into his many coverings and blankets whilst Katherine landed on top of him. The pressure of her body pressing down on his was exquisite and tantalizing, sending the wraith spiraling further into his desire to have her, to make her his in this last, final way. Letting his hands slip down to her waist, he held onto her tight as he flipped them both so as to reverse their positions. Now above her, Todd abandoned her mouth and began to play hungry, possessive kisses down her neck, over her shoulder and then down farther still to her chest and breast.

He growled in protest when he found that her clothing was blocking any further decent. A moan came up from Katherine's throat as he ripped the offending material away exposing her flushed and fevered skin to the chilled air of his quarters. In response to the temperature change, her nipples hardened and became tight. This pulled a lustful, throaty snarl from deep within his chest which soon changed into another growl as he felt her skilled hands remove his own clothing and expose his skin to the surrounding air. Another noise, this one an utterance that he and never made before, escaped him as he felt her fingers begin to stroke up and down the ridges of his spine. In an instant, he felt his body harden to the point of pain and yet, he would not for his life have her stop.

From beneath the wraith, Kate squirmed and wriggled as he went on attempting to rid her soon to be lover of all of the rest of his clothes. Her fingers left his back and trailed down his sides to rest on the laces of his pants. Fumbling slightly, she undid them, pulling the fly apart to loosen them all of the way as she felt Todd's teeth begin to scrape over the taught, smooth skin of her belly. She needed help getting his boots off of him and so the wraith helped her with one hand while he used his other to pull rather than unzip her own pants apart. The sound of tearing fabric went ignored as, at long last, they were both naked. Kate felt the wraith travel back up her body, coming over her and positioning himself at her entrance which ached for him. God, she needed him; she needed him now.

"Valloran!"

His name was all the encouragement he needed and hearing her say it, her grey eyes unfocused and darkened with passion, filled him with such overwhelming affection for her that he found he could not breathe. With one powerful thrust, he felt himself enter her as he buried himself up to his hilt in her ready body. The feeling was not one Todd would ever forget. Katherine let out a cry that soon turned into a moan while he heard a roar issue itself up from his own throat the likes of which echoed violently around his chambers. He did not care. Katherine's walls were enclosed around him and all his world narrowed until there was only her. She was his everything and now their bodies were one with one another just as their lives and souls already were.

Stars but she felt exquisite and all too easily Todd could feel himself becoming lost in her.

Kate felt herself fighting to breath, her breathes coming in and out in strangled sounding gasps as Todd moved above her. He was powerful and his thrusts carried enough momentum to bruise her pelvic bone but, at the moment she couldn't quite bring herself to care. She'd be sore afterwards of this she was sure but it'd be worth it. He felt so good and she'd never had anyone do to her what he was doing to her now. Liquid fire began to pool in her lower belly and spread outwards as Kate finally managed to clear her mind enough so that she could instruct her body to lift upwards to meet with her lover's thrusts. The result was almost blinding and Kate let out a groan and threw her head back, digging it into the mattress as she dug her fingernails into Todd's forearms and wrapped her legs around his hips.

The reaction from the wraith, too, was powerful. Todd felt his whole body shiver with what could almost be described as a miniature wash of pleasure. It made him need her more which, until that exact moment, he did not think was possible. With a snarl he lowered the full of his weight down onto her, crushing his mouth to hers as he let his hands come up from their places beside Katherine's shoulders on the mattress and lower down to wrap tightly around the tops of her thighs. Using his strength he pulled her downwards with all of his might to meet each and every one of his movements. The result was an increase in depth so much so that he could feel himself hitting the every deepest part of her sheath. Another new noise bubbled up from his chest and exploded outwards thunderously as Todd felt his end coming.

"_Katherine,"_ he managed to grasp, his mouth lifting away from hers for but a moment as he rested his head in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Pressing his mouth into the side of her neck as one of her hands came up to entangle itself into his hair, he bit down, hard, on her tender flesh as he increased his pace to an almost erratic tempo.

Kate knew that it was coming, could feel the end nearing as Todd's movements and her own became frantic; fueled by a shared need to experience climax. As the dams holding back her pleasure began to buckle, she clutched hard at Todd's arm and the back of his head in preparation. When the wave finally crowned and then came crashing down on her, Kate was sure she screamed.

Hearing Katherine give into her pleasure, knowing that it was he that had brought her it and feeling her own, hot walls clench around him, pulling him still farther into her folds, finished Todd. With one last deep, powerful thrust he felt himself empty into her as his release swam through him, capturing him in a feeling of rapture such as he had never before known. It was her, he decided as he collapsed forwards, the tension that had held some of his weight off of her bleeding from his now relaxes muscles.

For a few moments neither of them could do more than gasp hungrily for breath. When at last their breathing evened out, Todd rolled off of her and sat up letting his vision focus as he looked down on his mate. A smile broke his face as he took in the sated, fulfilled look on her face as her own eyes, restored to their usual hue of storm-cloud grey, locked onto his.

"You are satisfied?" he asked her, needing to hear her say it, to know that he had brought her to pleasure.

Kate looked up at him and then sat up, reaching out a hand to gently cup his face. "Silly wraith," she cooed, running her thumb over his bottom lip and giggling quietly when he nipped at her finger. She leaned forwards and gave him a soft, gentle kiss. Pulling back, she breathed against his mouth and said, "Yes."

Todd tilted his head to one side and reached out with his feeding hand, using it to grasp her chin and lift her eyes to his. "As am I."

Kate smiled and turned her head so that she could kiss his feeding slit. Todd hissed and closed his eyes, "Good," she said, kissing the palm of his hand one more time before she drew back and sighed; her eyes travelling around the room.

They landed on her ruined clothing. "Huh," she said, crawling to the edge of the bed and reaching down to lift up what was left of her tee shirt and bra. Lying down on her side and turning to look backwards, she held up both garments for Todd to see. "Look what you did."

Todd smirked. "You must forgive me," he said to her, lying back so that he too lay on his side. "I was rather in a hurry and they were in my way."

She shot him a look and lifted one eyebrow. "A-huh, sure," she sighed and dropped her torn clothes back on the ground. Twisting onto her stomach she low-crawled her way over to her lover and crossed her arms, leaning forwards on her arms as she looked at him. "Well then, what the hell am I supposed to wear?

Todd's eyes slid down her body. "What you have one now is sufficient."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, sitting up and crossing her arms. "You're terrible!" she screeched, glaring at him in mock anger.

The wraith felt himself grin. "I do now know if you have noticed or not, my Katherine," he began, his tone both suggestive and teasing. "But I am male. Therefore, you will find that my preference as far as your wardrobe is concerned, is that you wear nothing at all," he sat up and braced himself with one arm. "The less there is to obstruct my view of you the better," he cocked his head to one side and moved forwards, angling his head downwards as if to kiss her. "Any issue you have with that I suggest you relinquish now."

Kate smirked and jerked backwards so that when Todd went to kiss her, he missed. Giggling at the look on his face, she lay back on the bed and propped herself up on her elbows. "Oh, I have no problem with it but you might," and before he could answer, she continued. "We're currently on our way to go meet a whole bunch of your wraith so, unless you want all of them to see all of me then I ask you again, what the hell am I supposed to wear?"

The thought of any other male, wraith or otherwise, seeing Katherine in her natural state as he was doing so now, made him inexplicitly angry. He growled. "I concede to your point."

Kate smiled. "So glad you see things my way," she lay all the way back and crossed her hands over her stomach. "So what's the plan?"

Todd hissed and moved forwards, bracing himself with one hand which lay beside her whilst the other began to lazily trace patterns over the skin of her belly and breast. "Believe it or not I have planned for this situation. Not for the destruction of your usual garments but for your presentation to my wraith as my chosen," he looked up from her stomach and caught her eyes. "I…took the liberty of creating a wardrobe for you."

Kate sat up. "You made wraith clothes for me? Really?"

Todd nodded. "Appearance means much to my kind and by appearance I mean presence. If you continue to look like a human then that is what you will forever be seen as but, if you were to dress as we do, command yourself and govern yourself as do we, then it is more likely that you will be accepted."

Kate nodded and dropped her eyes, suddenly nervous. "And if I'm not?" she asked. "Accepted," she began to play with the bed sheets. "What will you do?"

Todd tilted his head to the left and regarded her, understanding her fear. Reaching out he caught hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. "You are asking if I will denounce you if you are not readily accepted by my wraith," he hissed and stoked her cheek with his thumb. "Katherine, even if they refuse to see you as anything but a human, to me you will always be my chosen, my mate, and my life. Will that be enough for you?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Todd inclined his head and let go of her chin. "That is good. Now," coming off of the bed he stood and held out a hand towards her. "I would suggest we bathe and then I will see you are given clothing to wear for your presentation. We should be arriving shortly."

Kate let him help her up and then followed as he led the way into the bathroom.

~xXx~

"Is the Eldest planning some other sort of deception again?"

Maliaka looked up and eyed her son whom was standing in the doorway to her throne room, his arms crossed whilst he leaned against the doorframe. She sighed. "Why do you ask?"

Varkan hissed and sauntered forwards stopping before his motem and queen when he was still several paces away. His arms stayed crossed. "What other reason would he have for summoning us to a conclave on this…world that we are currently heading towards?"

Again, Maliaka sighed. Her son's mood had been dark as of late, ever since their departure from the Matron's council and, of course, she was not so obtuse that she could not guess why. Her commander was worried; concerned for the fate of the Lady Katherine of whom he was rather fond. Her leave taking had been executed under the direst of circumstances and while word had filtered to them through the alliance that she was now well and out of danger, Varkan was not likely to believe it until he saw her and could judge her condition for himself. Her son's inner conflict tore at her and Maliaka would give anything to make it go away and to ease his conscience.

"I heard that she is doing well," she said softly knowing that there would be no need to specify the 'she' she spoke of.

Varkan felt himself twitch involuntarily at the mention of the female around whom his thoughts had frequently revolved since their last meeting. He scowled. "And your source?" he inquired, lifting his eyes up to those of his queen's. "How can you be certain that it can be trusted?"

"Commander Caavin is in a unique position to know more of the Eldest's mind than most and I trust his word explicitly as should you," Maliaka admonished, shooting her only living child a dark look. "As to the reason for which we have been summoned, that I do not know. I do know that it is not only us that have received a call. All commanders and queens under the Eldest's command have been called forth, so I much doubt that another deception is the Eldest's current game."

To this bit of news, Varkan frowned. "All commanders and queens?" he echoed, surprised. To his knowledge, there had not yet been an instance in the present or in the past in which the entire alliance had congregated all in the same place. To see it would be both fascinating and bizarre.

Maliaka nodded. "Yes," she paused and then added. "I have also heard that there will be others there, others who, while not active, have pledged their loyalty to the Eldest and his cause."

Now Varkan was intrigued. "Such as?"

"I believe that I heard Queen Illyria state that the Sentinel would be present."

Both of the young commander's eye ridges rose up as a look of surprise crossed over his face. "I was not aware that the Sentinel's allegiance is bound to the Eldest," he cocked his head to one side and regarded his motem. "I had thought that his loyalty was to the queens – by force of course. But still…I would not have thought him one to go against them."

To this Maliaka could only offer a slight roll of her shoulders. "The Sentinel is an old being much as is the Eldest himself. Perhaps an alliance was struck between them so long ago that it has been forgotten by all but themselves."

Varkan snorted. "That is a possibility," he glanced at his motem. "Who else?"

"Queen Illyria will be there – I believe that she is most eagerly awaiting the opportunity to see Commander Caavin, she has mentioned it often since first she received the summons. Commander Caavin of course, the Elder that we met at the Matron's own conclave, Queen Seera and all of her daughters," at this, she saw her son give a small smile. She continued, "As well as others. You must forgive me but I do not know all of the names of the commanders under the Eldest's control."

"An impressive number," Varkan commented, his mind reeling still from the thought that so many powerful wraith would be, in a short time, all gathered together in one place. He caught his motem's eyes. "When will we arrive?"

Maliaka let loose a heavy breath and stood. "We near the planet as we speak. Once we establish an orbit then you and I will take a transport down to the facility that I am told is located on the world's surface."

"Only you and I?" the commander questions, one eye ridge lifting elegantly upwards. "What of my second?"

His motem shook her head. "He will remain with our hive and take it back to our feeding grounds where it will stay. The Eldest did call for as much discretion as could be afforded and it would look most odd to have so many ships locked into orbit around just one world."

Since this was true and it would not do to call attention to themselves when the queens would gladly use the opportunity to wipe them all out at once, Varkan bowed his head and gestured for his motem and queen to lead the way to the dart bay. She swept from from her dais and moved past him, her pace purposeful and set. He followed and together they bade farewell to their second before boarding the transport and making their ways down to the planet below. As their hive jumped into hyperspace, they themselves arrived in the hanger bay of the facility which turned out to be a huge stone fortress dug directly out of an imposing cliff face. Landing the craft, the both of them disembarked and were met by Commander Caavin.

"Commander," Maliaka greeted, inclining her head towards the Eldest's first born. "It is good to see you once again."

Caavin smiled and similarly inclined his head. Maliaka was one of few young queens whom he both respected and had amity for. He was actually quite fond of her much in the way that he was fond of his multitude of younger sisters both by his sire and by his motem. All told, he had about thirty of them. "As it is also good to see you once more Maliaka."

The queen smiled and stepped aside so that her son could greet the elder commander. Varkan came readily forwards and both he and the elder companionably grasped on another's forearms. It was a greeting of friendship and not completely within the bounds of propriety but, Commander Caavin had been greeting Varkan in this manner since before the younger wraith had even became his hive's commander. Releasing one another and stepping back, Maliaka quietly retreated and went in search of the other queens whilst the males took to their own conversation.

"It has been a while, yes, since last we have seen one another," Caavin commented as he and Varkan began to walk towards the great hall where all the summoned wraith were now gathering. "Tell me, what all has happened in your sector of the stars?"

Varkan smirked. "I have had the pleasure of meeting with your Katherine again."

Caavin glanced towards him. "Have you?" he inquired, secretly drawing pleasure from hearing another refer to her as his Katherine and not his sire's Katherine. It had still not quite ceased to sting that he had missed his opportunity to have her. If he thought she would accept him, he would without hesitation repeat his offer of courtship. But, alas, it was more complex than that. Even if Katherine were to say yes to him, Caavin would still have to face his sire who, more likely than not, would stop speaking to him and perhaps even punch another hole through a wall of his hive. Caavin therefore held his tongue. "And how did you find her?"

Varkan sighed and looked down whilst clasping his hands behind his back. "Sad."

Caavin frowned. "Sad?" he echoed. "How so and why? I know that she has been ill as of late but I heard that to be the extent of it. Is it not?"

The younger wraith shook his head. "No," they rounded a corner and entered the very back of the grand hall. Varkan stopped and faced the elder commander. "The false queen, Teyla, accused your sire of being the reason behind both her illness and her malcontent. I do not see how either could be possible but she seemed adamant."

Caavin snorted. "You would be surprised," he said shrewdly.

Varkan frowned. "How do you mean?"

The elder sighed. "There is an…affinity between my sire and Katherine that I do not wholly understand but it is there."

The frown on Varkan's face deepened. "What kind of affinity?" he demanded, not liking what he was being told. If it was true then, depending on how deeply their connection ran, it was possible that the Eldest _could_ be held accountable for Katherine's sickness. The thought was disconcerting to say the least.

A scowl twisted at the corners of Caavin's mouth as he thought back over what Romulus had told him concerning his sire's attraction towards Katherine. It was still sometimes hard to believe that the human female had managed to capture not only his sire's desires but also his affections, given his disinclination towards singular devotion. But she had. Caavin had seen it. That did not mean, however, that he was obligated to be happy about it.

"My sire cares for her, obsessively so, and is inclined towards jealousy if another male – wraith or human – should show interest in her," he hissed and felt his scowl turn into a sneer. "He has even –"

"I would consider very carefully what next you are about to say."

Caavin closed his mouth and turned, his eyes landing on an unhappy looking Romulus. "Why should I?" he questioned glaring at his sire's oldest companion. "My sire –"

"Needs answer to only one and you are not she so I would very much suggest you keep your tongue behind your teeth," Romulus interrupted Valloran's eldest son whom, he was almost certain, still harbored at least a small amount of affection for his sire's mate.

To this, Caavin snorted. "My sire has never answered to anyone least at all our matriarch. She is a detestable female to say the least and it a blessing from the stars that she is deceased."

Romulus snorted in wiry amusement. "That is not a kind way to speak of your grandmotem."

"You will forgive me if I simply do not care," Caavin responded, crossing his arms in disdain for the female that had bore his sire. "Nuaura is undeserving of any kind words whether they be from her descendants or otherwise. A most despicable female. I hope most sincerely that her demise was a painful one."

Chuckling softly to himself, Romulus opened his mouth to speak but was spared the opportunity by a very confused and curious looking Varkan.

"Nuaura?" he questioned, his face contorted into a manifestation of deepest confusion. "I have read of the name on the walls of the Sentinel's Knowledge Temple and in several antique texts. I had thought she was a myth; a tyrant queen who ruled one of the lost cities."

Intrigued, both Romulus and Caavin turned to regard the young wraith. "Is that what you think?" said the elder of the two. "Let me assure you that she was real and, as Caavin has said, it is a blessing that she is no longer living. She was Queen of Vallan and, for a short while, High Queen of all the wraith," he nodded towards Caavin. "She is the Eldest's motem."

Varkan stared. If this was true then that would mean that the Eldest was much older than he or any other wraith believed him to be. It would mean that he was ancient, having lived in a time long before their own when the wraith had still been planet bound. Given this new insight, Varkan's mind threatened to overwhelm itself.

The expression on the younger wraith's face made Caavin snicker and served to remind him just how much of an age difference there was between himself and his young friend. Varkan might be as mature as he himself was but he was but a fraction of his age. Maliaka herself was barely ten thousand and had been born during the final year of the Lantean War. Her son was not yet eight thousand and by all accounts should not yet be in his majority. That he was, was a mystery. Both he and his motem had aged much more quickly than the majority of wraith and Caavin could not for the life of him think of a reason why this would be.

Before another comment could be made however, all noise ceased as a harried looking Kenny entered the hall and announced that the Eldest's transport was inbound. Muttering their goodbyes, Varkan parted from the elders and went to locate his motem while Caavin and Romulus began to organize the gathered wraith into their proper ranks. When all was put to order and the assembled wraith had been sorted by importance, they all turned inwards towards the aisle and waited patiently for their Lord and Commander to arrive and for the reason they had all been summoned to be made clear to them.

~xXx~

"Do not be nervous."

Kate snorted and fidgeted in her seat, idly playing with the hem of her sleeve. "That's easy for you to say," she retorted hotly. "They're _your_ wraith. The first thing they think of when they see you isn't 'ohh, yummy'."

Her description brought a bark of laughter up from Todd's throat. "You need have no concern, my Katherine," he reassured her through his chuckles. "There are those among my commanders who are already fond of you. Romulus for one has affection for you as does Caavin."

Kate started to nod absentmindedly but then stopped and frowned. "Who?"

Too late, Todd realized his mistake but he could not take it back now. "Caavin," he repeated reluctantly before clarifying, "My eldest."

"You mean your son," Kate looked sideways at her husband – it was still a novelty to think of him as such . "And how pissed would he be if he knew that you just told me his name?"

Todd hissed. "As his custodial parent it was my obligation to name him in the first place and therefore I also retain the right to reveal it to whomever I so choose."

Kate was unconvinced. "Ah-huh," she turned towards the wraith and gave him a look so as to let him know that she wasn't fooled. "How much trouble would you be in if he found out you've told me?"

Under Katherine's pointed gaze, Todd felt himself deflate. "He would, more likely than not, stop speaking to me for several days."

Satisfied now that she had the truth, Kate turned back to gazing out of the front glass. "Don't worry," she said. "I won't tell him you told."

Her mate let out a sigh of mock relief for he had known that she would not have informed his son of his mistake even without her reassurance. "That is good to know," he said and then, glancing sideways at his chosen, asked, "How do you find your dress?"

Kate made a face. "I'd hardly call it a dress," she said defensibly.

He frowned. "Oh? And why not?"

Kate sat up straight and folded her hands proper-like in her lap. "A dress denotes something easy to get into that takes about two minutes to get on. This," she gesture over herself and her current state of garb, "Took thirty minutes!"

"Yesssss," the wraith hissed, his eyelids lowers slightly as he glances over her from the corner of his eye. "But the end result is well worth it I believe. You are most attractive, my Katherine, gowned such as you are."

The compliment made her blush. "Thanks," she muttered meekly.

Todd inclined his head in satisfaction of her response and looked forwards once more. They had come to within sight of the hanger bay on the planet which had held Romulus trapped for ten thousand years. As he steered the craft downwards, he thought back on how this place had come to be such a haven for both he and his alliance. The highest contributing factor was that the queens did not know that this planet was even there and so it provided a perfect anonymity that was sorely needed. The other was that the fortress was extensive and could well hold several thousand wraith so, if there were ever a need to ground all of his hives for safe keeping then they and their crews could all be comfortably housed here. He stifled a smirk; Romulus had been most unhappy at the thought of returning to this particular planet and its fortress until Todd had pointed out that at least now he knew that he was capable of leaving whenever he so chose. Then he had not been so displeased.

"Are you ready my Katherine?" he asked, landing the transport and standing from his pilot's chair, holding out a hand to help his chosen to rise. She took his hand and let him pull her upwards and he took a moment to truly look at her.

She was impressive to say the least; he had seen to every detail of her appearance. The type of gown he had chosen for her was reminisce of the era in which he had spent his youth rather than the revealing gowns that the present queens now wore. He had however, incorporated a fair amount of leather into the design as he had wanted Katherine to be seen not only as a queen but as a female capable of doing battle if she was called upon to do so. The end result was a mixture of majestic, graceful femininity and hard, deadly, dangerous allure; a perfect fit for his lady of war.

Kate took a deep breath to steady herself and then bowed her head. "Yeah," she said, her voice coming out just slightly strained. "I'm ready."

Todd nodded and turned, holding out his arm for her to take. She did so and together they left the transport, walking side by side through the corridor that connected the hanger bay to the great hall. The echoing of their footsteps announced their approach and both of them could hear the soft mutterings of the gathered wraith quiet and then stop all together. Within moments, he and she both were standing at the very forefront of every single ranking wraith under his command. Bringing the two of them to a halt, Todd and Katherine stood there for a full minute taking in the reactions of their arrival.

There were many.

Nearest to the entrance Todd was able to see clearly the faces of Romulus, Caavin, Thayne and Illyria all of whom, with the exception of Romulus, wore expressions of shock, bewilderment and surprise. He could also see Maliaka through a parting in the crowd and had to fight back a smile at the utter astonishment that was sketched across her facial features. The rest of his commanders wore a collective mask of confusion and, at the very back of the assembled wraith; Todd could just make out Vasseera who, when his brother looked towards him, bowed his head in acceptance of his choice.

Todd was thankful for that and, feeling as though they had lingered long enough in the doorway, began to walk. Katherine came with him, her head held elegantly upwards, her eyes facing front and with not a note of her inner anxiety outwardly visible. He was most proud of her in that regard for, in that moment, she appeared to be every inch a true queen of wraith.

Kate was nervous as hell but didn't show it, _couldn't_ show it. She hid it behind a mask of purposefulness as she walked steadily down the aisle of wraith all standing at attention clutching tightly to Todd's fist with her left hand. As they walked, she saw confusion and surprise on the faces of many, as well as anger and aggression. She ignored it all, just like Todd had told her to, and concentrated on reaching the end of the long walkway. When at least it was achieved, Kate swallowed hard while her back was still turned to the room full of wraith and then made certain that her face was blank again when Todd turned them around and then stepped away from her, gesturing to her while still holding onto her hand.

"Behold," Todd announced, making certain that every single wraith had a good view of his perfect Katherine whose fears were, at present, known only to him. His eyes swept the hall as he took a breath and prepared to give the proclamation that he had called them all here to hear him say, "The Lady Katherine of Atlantis, my chosen."

As soon as the proclamation had left his mouth a collective gasp rippled through the gathered wraith as whispers began anew and fresh waves of surprise, bafflement, bewilderment, awe and various others emotions appeared on all of their faces. Todd hardly cared about most of them save for the few that were displaying anger or hostility, those individuals he would deal with later but for now, his eyes searched out one wraith in particular and, once he was found, his gaze held.

Varkan looked much like he had taken a blow to the stomach or perhaps, even a more sensitive part of his anatomy. Todd allowed himself a sadistic grin of pleasure at the sight before he turned and once more held out his arm for Katherine to take. When she did, he began to take her up the stairs that they now stood at the base of. As they faded from sight, he heard the whispers begin again and smiled as some of them reached his ears.

"Did you see?"

"What is he thinking, she is human!"

"She is capable."

"I heard that she was a runner and survived."

"Once can hardly think of her as being human when presented in such a way. Did you not sense the power in her presence?"

"Did you see her eyes? The expression in them was cold as glass."

"There is much to envy the Eldest now."

As this last reached their ears, Todd felt Katherine jerk to a stop beside him and then burst into laughter. Letting go of her hand and turning back to her, the wraith let himself grin. "I told you that you need have nothing to fear," he informed her, his eyes dancing as they took in her joyful face.

Kate sobered and looked upwards into her husband's face. "Yes, well, not all of them were happy. Some of them looked downright pissed."

Todd frowned. "Yes, I noticed that," he looked to her. "Have no fear. They will be dealt with."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Oh yeah, how? What are you gonna do, beat them all senseless until they accept me?"

The wraith shrugged. "Something to that effect."

Kate snorted and shook her head at him. "You're horrible."

He smirked. "You have said as much to me already," he took a step towards her and reached out his feeding hand to capture her chin. "I do not think you truly think so."

A shiver ran through her as he spoke making the hair on her arms and at the back of her neck stand on end. "Oh you don't do you?" she whispered back, her body moving forwards towards him of its own violation. "And what makes you think that?"

Todd let out a soft hiss and moved forwards to meet her, his head already angling downwards. "Because," he began, his mouth but inches away from her own He felt his eyes close. "You lo-"

"Sire."

Todd's eyes flew open and his head turned so that he could glare hotly at his intruding offspring. He growled. "You are worse than Sheppard," he asserted, annoyed.

Caavin was unmoved. "So sorry," he said his tone betraying that he was not, in fact, contrite at all. He took a step forwards. "I have simply come to pay my respects," he turned his gaze onto Katherine and inclined his head towards her. "You are now my Matriarch and I am yours to do with as you will," he bowed low, bending at his waist as he crossed his feeding arm, hand fisted, across his chest. "I bow to your every wish and command."

Todd watched his son and saw the reluctance in his actions. Caavin did not want to do this and his sire readily suspected that his disinclination had more to do with his own affection for Katherine than it did anything else. Acknowledging her as his matriarch and promising himself to her in service meant surrendering any aspirations for her he might have still retained. That he was doing so willingly made a swell of pride fill Todd's chest and banished his annoyance at having been intruded upon. He looked towards Katherine to see how she would react to his son's proclamation.

Kate looked down on Caavin's bowed head and took a step forwards, leaving Todd's side as she came to stand in front of the younger wraith. Reaching out a hand she touched her fingers to his chin and indicated that she wanted him to look up at her. He did and once her eyes had locked to his she smiled and dropped her hand. "I accept your service," she announced, letting her hand drop back to her side, "And promise to honor your interests, keep close your concerns, and to protect you as much as I'm able to for as long as I can still call you mine."

Caavin blinked and stared at her. He had not expected her to make a promise to him. When he had been old enough to pledge his service to his grandmotem, she had not felt the need to repay his offer of undiluted loyalty and fidelity with any promises or vows of her own. That Katherine did feel that there was such a need, that there should be an exchange made instead of a partisan tithe, made Caavin's esteem for her grow and compound even more. Standing before him was a female worth dying for and, quite suddenly, the vow he had taken was no longer full of empty words that he had felt he had been obligated to say.

They were now wholly and indisputably true.

Caavin could think of only one irrefutable way in which to convey the surge of loyalty he felt for his sire's chosen in that movement. And so, with every bit of presence he commanded, Caavin again fisted his feeding hand, crossed it over his heart and then dropped down to one knee at Katherine's feet, his head bowed.

Todd stared, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open just slightly.

From an early age, he had instilled in his son his own willfulness and had instructed Caavin to never submit himself to the will of another. When his son had come forwards to make his vows to Katherine, Todd knew that they were only words and that while Caavin would hold himself true to them, they did not have the weight that was supposed to be meant when they were repeated to a matriarch for the first time. That had changed when Katherine had delivered her own vows in exchange for Caavin's. How she had known to do so was beyond him; he had not honestly thought that she would make any promises of her own or, really, do anything at all for that matter. But as she had and by doing so, she had brought sustenance to his son's words and earned his complete and total submission all at once. The realization stole his breath away.

Footsteps called Todd from his thoughts and he and Katherine both turned in time to see Romulus, Illyria and Vasseera approaching them all three of whom stopped dead in their tracks when their eyes landed on the still kneeling Caavin.

"CAAVIN!" Illyria screeched at her son, her eyes wide. "WHAT BY THE STARS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

Caavin stood up and held his head up high, leveling his gaze on this motem; annoyed that she had deemed it fit to shriek his given name out so loudly so that all in the proximity could hear. "Paying the due that is owed my Matriarch," he said crisply and then glared at her as if daring her to reproach him for it.

Illyria's mouth dropped open. Romulus smirked and looked at Valloran who seemed almost as surprised if not so shocked as his son's motem. "What said she to him to make him bow?"

Todd opened and closed his mouth twice before he was able to attempt an answer. "She…" he turned and looked at Katherine who seemed amused by what was happening around her. He looked back at Romulus. "She exchanged vows."

Illyria's head snapped towards the humans. "She what?" disbelief colored her tone. "What did she say?"

Todd opened his mouth.

"_She_ is right here," Kate cut in before her husband could answer. Turning dark eyes onto the queen she had met only once before she crossed her arms and glared. "And _she_ doesn't like being talked about as if she were invisible. If you want to know what I said, then ask me or, if you don't want to then kindly shut up and refrain from yelling. My ears are still ringing thank you very much."

Silence greeted her speech and for a few minutes, nobody breathed much less moved. Then, after what seemed like forever, Romulus began to laugh loudly. "Valloran," he said, unable to contain his mirth, "I do not think you need worry about her ability to command. Katherine is most able."

Todd felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. "Indeed," he turned towards his mate and looked down on her, his gaze softening. "It would appear all my concerns were for naught."

Kate looked up at him and shot him a look before returning her gaze onto Caavin's mother. "So?" she pressed, lifting one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "What's it gonna be? Are you going to ask me directly or are you going to shut up and go away?"

Far from being offended or appalled by the human's gall, Illyria was quite impressed. She had known that Katherine had a wraith's spirit but she had not known that it was so strong or so domineering. A slight smile came to her face and she let her lips turn upwards. "Forgive me, Katherine, my shock at seeing my son kneeling before you when he has never before done so to any queen or matriarch before you simply caught me off guard," she inclined her head towards Caavin and then dipped down low in a show of courtly elegance that she had not employed in a long, long while. "I did not mean any offense and would wish to offer my regrets if I have inadvertently done so."

Kate jerked her head downwards. "I forgive you," she told the queen who came out of her curtsey as gracefully as she had entered it. She repressed a shiver; the bowing and the curtseying would definitely take some getting used to. She turned to Todd who was staring at Caavin's mother as though she'd grown a second head. "Valloran," his eyes snapped up to hers. She quirked an eyebrow, "What now?"

Todd had to employ a great deal of effort into remembering how to speak. There had been no malice in Illyria's tone as she had bowed to Katherine and requested that she be granted pardon for her tactlessness as he would have expected. Instead there had been a deep respect and reverence in her voice and her actions. He would have thought that out of all those under his command, the female that had failed to entice him to bind with her would have been the least accepting of the female who had managed to succeed where she had not.

Apparently, this was not the case and, since there was one yet that had not said a word since arriving here, Todd turned his gaze towards his brother. "You must make your vows," he said hoping fervently that Vasseera would follow Caavin's example and do so willingly; he did not want to have to fight him on this.

With a nod of his head, Vasseera gave up his chance to rebel against Valloran's choice and took a step forwards. He was stopped however, when the Lady Katherine held up a hand.

"Matriarch?" he asked, unsure as to what she meant by halting him.

Kate shook her head. "No," she lowered her hand and took a step of her own. "And it's Kate or Katherine. I have a name and I give you all leave to use it. I won't answer to 'matriarch' and I swear that if any of you take to calling me 'my queen' I'll shoot you," she darted her eyes back and forth between Caavin, his mother and Todd's brother. "Now. I wasn't prepared for any sort of vows so I didn't have any time to stop him," she nodded towards Caavin, "before he said anything but I am stopping you."

Vasseera looked at his brother for direction but found none; Valloran looked just as confused as he was. "I do not understand," he said, returning his gaze to the female human. "Why do you not wish to hear me say –"

"Because I know that it's part of some sort of obligatory custom and I don't want it," she said in a rush, interrupting him mid-sentence. "If you wanna make vows then do it because you want to or because you think I deserve them but don't do it just because you think that you have to. I've got no use for empty words and unless you really believe in what you're saying to me that's all your vows will be, empty, meaningless, hollow words."

Her voice died off and, again, the silence resonated. It was almost deafening in its strength and, in that moment, Vasseera reacted in the only way he felt would honor the declaration that Katherine had made.

He bowed.

Repeating the gestures that Caavin had made before him, the Sentinel and keeper of the history of the wraith, fisted his feeding hand, crossed it over his heart and sank down to one knee before the female that he felt he truly would be ready and willing to die for. "I hereby pledge my fidelity, my loyalty and all else that I possess to you and to your service. I am yours to command."

Kate let out a breath through her nose. There was no doubt in her mind that he meant what he was saying and, after waiting for him to rise, she came towards him and repeated the promise that she had made to Caavin. "I accept your service and promise to honor your interests, keep close your concerns, and to protect you as much as I'm able to and for as long as I can still call you mine."

It was over quickly and Vasseera, who would have never thought that he would have such a vow made to him, suddenly understood why Caavin had bowed. He turned to look at Valloran who was gazing at his mate in awe and wonder. "You chose well, certainly better than our sire."

Todd looked at his sibling. "Yes, I rather think I did. If only our dear motem were here to see this; I should much like to see the look on her face."

Vasseera snorted. "Yes, that would be a sight to see. However, I think that it would be more rewarding if it was you on the ground at Katherine's feet rather than myself or any other. If she were to behold that I rather think she might die of shock."

"Or jealousy," Illyria quipped, her voice betraying her contempt for the former queen of Vallan. She looked towards her once and former mate. "Your motem ever was unnaturally fond of you."

Todd made a face. "Do not remind me."

Kate turned to him. "Do I even want to know?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You do not; the revelation would churn your stomach I am sure. It is best if we not speak of it."

Kate shrugged. "Okie dokie," she looked around at all the wraith. "So, what now?"

Romulus responded first. "Now you may do whatever you like," he informed her. "There will be an evening meal at sunset since both yourself and your mate require the need to consume food. It is also to celebrate your union and I suspect that there will be some dancing involved if it should please you," he trailed off and looked at Valloran, "Although, you might have to resort to certain methods of persuasion in order to entice him to join you on the dance floor."

Todd let out a snort of derision for the fun Romulus was poking at him. "I have danced with her before and needed no special prodding," he retorted, darkly. "Why do you assume –"

"That's not true," Kate interrupted him, throwing a look his way. "I know for a fact that you would've just continued to watch if Cadman hadn't kicked your ass out on the dance floor," she snickered at the incredulous look Todd aimed back at her and turned to look at Romulus. "I'm sure I could think of a way to make him participate."

Romulus smirked. "You could always entice Varkan to keep company with you if Valloran is not –"

"NO!" Todd yelled heatedly, not at all amused by Romulus' jest. Glowering, he rounded on the irritatingly smirking wraith. "That is not amusing in the slightest and I will kill him before he is allowed access to –"

"You will not!" Kate called over Todd's protests to the contrary. Crossing her arms and shaking her head she said, "You really need to do something out your jealousy issues. If this is how you react every time someone I have a history with comes near me then you and I are going to have problems."

Todd quieted but was by no means placated. "But he –"

The look Kate shot at him shut him up in record timing. "I seem to recall you sleeping with his mother before I slept with him so don't even try and argue against that," she let out a hot breath and looked at Romulus. "He really is an idiot isn't he?"

Romulus opened his mouth.

"I am not an idiot and I blame you for instilling the belief that I am into so many individuals!"

Romulus smirked. "On the contrary, Valloran I think that you will find that your behavior speaks to quite the opposite conclude-"

"Be quiet or I will shoot you!

"Resulting to human threats now are we? A pity. You used to be much better at-"

It was at this point that everyone else decided that it was time to go. Leaving Todd and Romulus arguing with each other in the corridor, Vasseera and Caavin took off in one direction while Kate and Illyria meandered down another. It was once they were a short distance away, one or two corridors over from the bickering males, that the queen turned towards the human.

"I presume that Valloran has provided you with a wardrobe more suited to keeping company in our circles?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. Funny how the topic of conversation came up though."

Illyria quirked a brow ridge. "Oh?"

Kate nodded. "Well, Todd – I mean Valloran, kind of destroyed my clothes so I was in dire need of new ones."

She did not go into detail but the wraith could well guess how her garments had come to be ruined. "Yes, Valloran always was vigorous," she looked askew at the human walking along by her side. "I trust he left nothing in you to be desired?"

"Ah," Kate stammered, not sure how she felt discussing sex with Todd with his son's mother.

Illyria chuckled and shook her head. "You do not have to answer," she assured the uncomfortable looking Katherine. "I know that Valloran is private and does not like for us females to talk of his…abilities over much. Still, I am curious. I suppose that I shall have to remain so."

To this Kate had nothing to say and simply kept walking. After a few minutes, she asked. "Where are we going?"

Illyria inhaled. "I thought that you might like to rest a bit before the banquet. Those of us who require food of a different sort will see to our needs before the start of the meal and you should not have to see it. Therefore, I am taking you to your quarters so that you may do as you please until either Valloran and Romulus stop arguing and he comes to fetch you, or a worshiper is sent to bring you down for dinner."

Kate grimaced at the reminder that the wraith she was now surrounded with still required the need to feed. Todd had finished the gene therapy successfully about a month ago and in fact, it had been while Jennifer was administering his final treatment that he had first broached the subject of needing Teyla to play queen again. She'd gotten so used to watching Todd eat solid food – all while watching the kitchen staff play their favorite game: 'Here Todd, eat this' – that it'd been easy to forget that he was the only one of his kind that didn't need to take the life of a human in order to survive.

"Okay," she replied meekly.

Illyria said nothing else until they reached the chambers that had been prepared for Valloran's use upon his arrival. "You need only to call out with your mind should you require anything and a drone will answer you. If one does not then simply call out mentally to me and I will came and give you the aid that you require."

Kate nodded and then frowned. "I don't mean to be rude," she started, causing the queen to stop and turn back towards her. "But what do I call you so that I can indicate to all the other wraith listening that it's you I wanna talk with?"

Her nervousness endeared the girl to the wraith and so she answered in a way that indicated the respect and trust that Katherine had earned from her. "You may call me Illyria."

Kate felt her eyes widen fractionally before she simply nodded. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Illyria looked at her. "You have won Valloran's heart; that alone makes you worthy of a great many things, my name being the least of them," she began to back away. "Rest well, Lady Katherine and I shall see you at the banquet."

The queen retreated and Kate let out a sigh before she disappeared into her room and shut the door.

~xXx~

"You have bedded Katherine."

His hand stilling over the game board, Varkan looked up at Commander Caavin. The elder wraith did not appear to be pleased; Varkan felt a small measure of trepidation begin to well up within his inactive stomach. "I have," he answered honestly knowing that it was pointless to lie. He leaned back in his chair and glanced across the table at the Sentinel with whom he had been playing before returning his gaze onto the elder commander. "Of what matter is it to you?"

Caavin snarled. "How can you ask me that?" he demanded, his fists clenching into fists at his sides. His sire's brother's presence went completely ignored as the whole of his attention began focused on the younger wraith. "I told you of my reluctance to release her and of my offer to court her upon our second encounter. I had to relinquish my designs on her because of my sire's desire for her. How is it possible then that you managed what I did not!"

While aware that the elder commander's pride had been wounded during the course of this revelation, Varkan was also fairly sure that – just as was his sire – Caavin was jealous. At least in this situation the elder commander was not attacking him as his sire had done. Varkan rather thought that the Eldest could stand to learn a thing or two about self-control from his son.

"It is simple," he began to explain, noticing that as he did so Caavin's fists alternated between clenching and unclenching. Varkan focused on keeping his tone natural and not boastful. "From what very little of the situation I was able to grasp, your sire had her, released her and then mated briefly with my motem in order to erase her from his thoughts. I am left with the belief that the tactic failed to work but that is not exactly relevant. How I managed to succeed in an area where you failed is that Katherine saw and understood what action your sire meant to take with my motem and needed to be comforted. Your sire's second, the elder – I do not know his name – suggested to me that I provide it to her given our past history and my already established regard for her."

In the wake of Varkan's explanation, Vasseera snorted. "I would hardly classify that chain of events as having been 'simple'," he eyed the two individual wraith, "In fact, I rather think it to be absurdly complicated." Shaking his head, he turned to the younger of the two commanders, "Now, pray, what is your history with the female?"

Varkan opened his mouth.

"Yes," Caavin agreed, his eyes narrowing. "What is your history with Katherine?"

The young wraith frowned. "Why do I feel as though I am being interrogated?" he questioned before he let out a sigh and proceeded to outline his introduction to the human female who had now become a permanent fixture in all of their lives. When he was done, he leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Looking upwards at Commander Caavin, he quirked a brow ridge and inquired, "Does that placate your curiosity?"

Caavin hissed. "For now," he looked down. "There is something that you are not telling me about your first encounter."

Varkan snarled. "Nor am I obligated to you to do so."

Since the statement was true, Caavin let it slide and instead of insisting upon a more detailed account of Varkan and Katherine's past meetings, let out a heavy sigh while sinking into a nearby chair. Leaning back into his seat, he let his head fall down onto his feeding hand wearily. Silence fell between the three of them before the approaching footfalls of another roused them and bade them look up.

It was Illyria. "Caavin," she said, her eyes roving the dejected appearance of her first born. She frowned. "What troubles you?"

The commander looked up at his motem. "You are concerned for my state of mind motem?" he queried, a touch of reproach to his voice. "Is it not rather late for you to begin to care about my well being?"

Illyria was stricken by her son's words which served as a reminder to her that when he was unguarded as he was now, he was more prone to adapt his Sire's view of her as his own. Caavin's resentment was as a dagger to her heart. "You are correct, my eldest," she remedied, careful to conceal the anguish she felt from her voice. "Forgive me."

Caavin said nothing and Vasseera took the opportunity to gesture towards Varkan indicating that they should remove themselves from their present company. Upon their departure, Illyria sank into the chair that Valloran's brother had vacated and took the opportunity to regard her son. For all of his life she had kept the truth of his birth and her apparent abandonment of him from him. Now she wondered if it were not the proper time to tell him the truth.

"I did not want to relinquish you to your sire."

Caavin's head snapped towards his motem's, his eyes narrowing and becoming suspicious. "What?"

Illyria sighed and locked her gaze with his, her eyes pleading with him to believe her. "I am not what your sire would have you think me to be. I did not wish to surrender you to him upon your birth and I did not conceive you simply to try and force him to bind me. You were a gift, you always have been and I have always had you in my heart even when I was forced to pretend otherwise."

The weight of her confession astounded him and Caavin did not honestly know how to respond. His only truly coherent thought was that if he had been so precious to her then why had she given him up and then proceeded to make him believe, for all of his life, that she did not care for him. She had said that she had had to pretend; his troubled mind latched onto that.

"Pretend?" he queried, "What mean you by that?"

The queen reached out with her feeding hand to touch her son's face only to have him pull away from her. She let her hand fall, her eyes dropping sadly down to her lap. "Nuaura," she whispered, hoping that he would need no more of an explanation than that.

Caavin knew of his grandmotem depravity and of the lengths she had sometimes gone to in order to preserve her power and control. It was no small leap for him to understand that she had made some sort of threat to his motem that had resulted in her decision to surrender her right to him and to walk away, leaving him in his Sire's care. "What did she do?"

Illyria lifted her head and looked her son in his eyes. "She threatened your life. You who were still growing inside of my womb; you had not yet been birthed and already there was a threat against your life. She decreed that I was to give you up and that I was to tell your sire all that she told me to say so as to break his affection for me. I did so, gladly, for it meant that you would be safe. All I have ever done to you was to preserve your life and keep you from harm."

Caavin was floored. He had been wanted, by both his parents, but because of his grandmotem, he had not known any of that until now – several millennia's later. The reach of her cruelty made him hate her ever more.

His motem was looking down once more, her eyes closed. Reaching out, Caavin touched his fingers to her chin and lifted her face up towards his. "I forgive you," he said earnestly, noting as he did the joy that filtered across her face.

Illyria smiled at her first born. "I am glad," she reached up and took hold of his hand, holding it firmly in her own. "Caavin, you must know that I have forever been proud of all that you have-"

"_Illyria?"_

Caavin frowned when his motem's voice trailed off and she suddenly averted her eyes, her gaze turning toward the front of the chamber. "Motem?" he questioned, looking up as she stood. "What –"

"Katherine is calling for me," Illyria explained as she turned back to look down on Caavin. "We will discuss more of this at a later date. For now, I must go and see to her needs."

Caavin stood and gave his motem a polite bow. "I shall look forward to it."

Illyria smiled and, after one last look at her eldest, she turned and made her way up through the fortress' corridors to Katherine's rooms. Upon arriving, she knocked on the door and waited for the human to answer. When she did, the queen found herself being eagerly granted egress into the room as the door was shut behind her. Turning to regard the female, Illyria waited for Katherine to speak.

"I need your help."

"With what might I ask?"

Kate made a face and gestured down at the gown she'd picked out to wear for the party. It was the least complicated looking one out of her entire wardrobe but still, how to get it to stay up and on baffled her. "I have no idea how this thing works," she confessed, looking back at the queen sheepishly.

The wraith felt herself become amused. "You are not supposed to," she explained to the human, coming forwards and turning Katherine about so that she could begin to work on the bindings on the gowns back. Lacing them together tightly she continued, "I'm sure that Valloran had your gowns made for you with the thought that you would have a worshipper appointed to you in order to serve your needs."

Kate frowned, her eyebrows knitting together. "I thought only queens and commanders had their own worshippers?"

Upon seeing the look that came over Katherine's face, Illyria stilled her hands and straightened. Turning, she looked at Katherine directly. "Valloran has not explained to you what you now are in the eyes of the wraith has he?" she asked, the expression on her face betraying her surprise over the Eldest's oversight.

Kate opened her mouth to reply but was silenced by Todd who, upon entering the room, took one look at who was in it – Illyria – and growled. "What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded hotly, crossing his arms.

The queen glared at him. "Katherine called for my assistance and I responded to her," she said tartly, her voice clipped. Facing him, she matched his gaze fiercely with her own. "_You_ have been negligent."

Todd's eyes narrowed to slits. "Have I?" he snarled heatedly, his glare intensifying. "Pray tell me," he hissed, "In what way have I been, as you say, neglectful?"

Illyria raised her head up and refused to back down. "You have not told her what you have planned for her to become. She knows nothing of the position you have oh so carefully crafted for her and assume that she will be willing to take."

To this proclamation, Todd was about to open his mouth to retort that Illyria learn to keep her tongue behind her teeth, but was stopped by his mate. "What position?" she asked, looking at the infuriating wraith queen instead of at him as she spoke.

Having now been forced into the background, Todd snarled.

Illyria turned her head and gazed upon the human to whom Valloran had given his heart. "He means for you to be not only _his_ queen, but queen of _all_ the wraith."

For about sixty seconds, Kate couldn't speak, couldn't think and temporarily forgot how to breathe. Once the minute was up however, she took a great gulp of air and then exploded. "WHAT!"

Illyria smirked and turned to Valloran, a wicked grin on her face. "I told you that you had been remiss."

Todd growled at her. "Get out," he commanded, pointing in emphasis at the door. "Go, now!"

With a mocking bow in the Eldest's direction, the queen swept from the room, latching the door behind her. With Illyria gone, Todd turned back to face his mate only to immediately realize that Katherine was anything but pleased.

She looked livid.

"Katherine," he began, uncrossing his arms and holding out his hands to her in what he hoped was a pleading sort of way. "You must understand –"

"No!" Kate yelled, interrupting him and fixing him with a look at the same time that dared him to keep talking. "I don't have to understand anything. I want to know what part of your clearly delusional mind thinks that I _want_ to be a wraith queen!"

Todd blinked. This was not how he had anticipated her to respond to her change in status. "You are already a queen of wraith," he explained, confused as to why she would not wish this to be so. "By binding with me you have -"

"In all of the talks we had about our future, never once did you tell me that by marrying you I'd become a queen!"

"I would have thought that you would have understood what was to be expected of you!" Todd responded, his own temper flaring. "I am the leader of my alliance of wraith and it is my goal to be the leader of them all. As my mate it is your duty to –"

"You're not asking me to help you lead them you're asking me to be their queen which is something that I cannot and will not do! A wraith queen is –"

"It is the same, Katherine, in whatever way you wish to put it," Todd growled, coming towards her until there was but a minute space between them. He glared down at her as she, in turn glared defiantly upwards at him. "You know my eventual goal is to rid the stars of the corrupt queens and when I do there will be none left save for you and I fully intend to have you take up the role that is your right by –"

"I AM NOT A WRAITH!" Kate screamed, her eyes flashing red in their furry. Todd's mouth froze open halfway through a retort and he stared at her. She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm human, I'll always be human and nothing you do or say is going to change that. It's not my right to be anything just because I'm your wife!"

Todd hissed. "I am not attempting to change you. I simply wish for you to take the position that is owed you. As my queen you will have the power to command me and all those who follow –"

"See!" Kate yelled, pointing at him wildly. "See that, right there! That's exactly what I don't want. I don't want to have the power to make you or anyone else do what I say just because it's me that ordered it. That's tyranny and this galaxy's had enough of that already. The queens rule by fear, intimidation, violence and hate and I will not become what they are just to make you happy. I won't! I swear Valloran; I will die and take you with me before I ever became that!"

The conviction in her tone startled him as did her proclamation that she would welcome death before accepting the role he had wished for her to take. But, then, as he thought about it, he realized that he did not want her to become a queen in the sense of what the queens were now. No, what he wished her to be was a queen of old, a queen the likes of which the wraith had not seen in all of his lifetime.

But of course, Katherine did not know what that was. She knew only the current, corrupt wraith queens. She did not know that she was, already, in every way, an equal to the queens that had ruled over the wraith in times before his own birth. His grandmotem had been such a queen – wise and compassionate. From the tales of her he had heard as a youngling he knew that Katherine was equal to if not greater than her in a great many ways.

Then, also, there was the matter of the issue that she had raised.

She had accused him of trying to change her and, although he had protested against it, he realized that the accusation was not entirely false. Todd had gotten so used to her willingness to learn of and accept his culture and traditions that it had long been lost to him that there might be some aspects of wraith society that she would find issue with. She was correct in stating that she would never be a wraith and Todd would not wish her to be, for it was in part her humanity that endeared her to him. He would never wish for her to lose that part of herself completely and he knew that it was unfair of him to expect her to always conform to the customs of his world when he was not also as willing to adopt aspects of hers. With this in mind, Todd thought to show to her his willingness to also bend towards her as she was forever bending towards him by offering the one expression that he knew would mean the most to her above anything else.

"I love you."

Kate had waited patiently for Todd to come up with a comeback to her threat and when he finally said something, the three words that came out of his mouth were so not the ones that she's been expecting. They weren't even in the same spectrum.

She stared at him. "What?"

Todd took a step towards her and reached out so that he could grasp her shoulders and make her look up at him. "I love you," he repeated, inwardly laughing at the expression of shock that stole over his mate's face as he uttered the human declaration of affection for a second time. "You are right. It was presumptuous of me to think that you would readily accept my design for you as you know it now," his eyes swept over her face as he looked down on her, "Just as it was equally presumptuous of me to fall into the belief that no matter the issue, you would assimilate yourself into the ways and thinking of my culture. Your expression for the declaration of devotion and affection means next to nothing to the wraith but, I know, the words hold value and meaning to you. I say them because you are not the only one that must make the effort to integrate yourself into another way of life. You are my mate and it is only fair that I make such efforts as well."

Kate wanted to kiss him; she did kiss him. Leaning forwards and lifting herself up onto her tip toes, she brought her lips to his and softly and chastely met Todd the surprised wraith's mouth with hers. Dropping back down, she smiled up at him in adoration. "You are my life, Valloran, and always will be. Until the stars fade from the sky."

Todd could not help it but drew her closer as she returned his human declaration with the wraith equivalent of the same sentiment. Stars but he did not deserve her. How he had managed to become so lucky as to have Katherine as his chosen he did not know but he was willing to thank whoever had had a hand in it on bended knee every day for the rest of his life if it meant that he got to keep her.

"There is another matter that we must settle, my Katherine," the wraith whispered after a few moments in which he simply stood there and reveled in the simply joy of being so near to her. Looking down on her, he tilted her head upwards towards his with his feeding hand and said, "I would explain to you what it is I wish for you to become, so that you understand," her eyes darkened and he hurriedly continued, "It is not the role you think it. There was a time when being a queen of wraith meant something very different than what it means now."

Warily, ready to brandish out another argument if he said something she didn't like, Kate let herself nod, indicating that he should continue.

Hissing softly as he brushed the thumb of his feeding hand over the curve of Katherine's chin, Todd began his explanation. "There was a time when the queens were true leaders such as are you and not the dictatorial tyrants that exist now. The queen of a city was the highest ranked female in the most prominent line. She was a matriarch not only to those in her clan but to all wraith who sheltered inside of her walls. She was a protector, together with her Lord Consort; it was her duty to see to the wellbeing and livelihood of those that pledged their allegiance and fidelity to her. She would have lead by example, never asking of others what she was not willing to do herself. She was the first one at the head of a battle and she would gladly give her life to defend her people. Not so unlike you are willing to do now with the other humans of Atlantis."

Todd paused and sought to measure how much of what he was saying to her was being understood. It was clear to him within moments that she was explicitly comprehensive of all that he was saying to her and, in her eyes, he could see acceptance lurking in their silver depths.

She would accept this; she would be his queen and he would bow to her.

"The wraith that bowed to those queens did so not out of obligation but out of respect, reverence and of devotion. There was a code that was followed, a pledge made by each queen to those who gave their wills and their bodies into her service: For your obedience I give you my protection, for your loyalty I give you reverence and for your devotion I give you retribution should any harm come to you," he stopped and greedily drank in the look on Katherine's face with his own golden eyes. "I have fought all my life against those that would seek to command me. I follow no orders save my own and I have never bowed, not in all my life. Not even to my motem. And yet…"

Kate felt her breath catch in her throat. "You'd be willing to bow to me," she finished for him, the gravity of what he was saying to finally sinking in as she looked upwards into his face.

Todd nodded. "Yessssss."

Kate gulped. The way Todd had explained it, bowing to her was like the ultimate sign of love as far as he was concerned and she wasn't really sure that she could deny him that. He had told her that he loved her, said the words and everything. That was a huge step for Todd, for while he could generally be convinced to go along with some of her culture's traditions and such – like Christmas – he'd never been exactly what you'd call willing and he'd never actually been a participant. He'd just been there, on the outskirts, an observer who never got involved. Suddenly agreeing to be his queen – at least the type of queen that he'd described – wasn't such a horrible thing. If she were honest, helping him lead the wraith would've made her his kind of queen anyway.

In an instant her decision was made.

Looking up at Todd who was looking down on her with a hungry expression on his face, she inclined her head once. The wraith let out a heated breath and moved forwards but she stopped him before he could close the distance between them. Todd made a face.

"Katherine?"

Laying her hand flat over his chest, she caught his eyes with hers and made sure he knew that what she was about to say was serious and not something that she'd be willing to move on. "Never bow to me," she instructed him and, when she saw him frown, she went on, "I'll never order you, or command you or expect you to blindly obey me. I'll ask you and it'll be your decision if you do it or not. I'll never make you bow and I'll never expect anyone else to either. I'll be your queen and I'll help you lead the wraith, help you rule them, but I will not, not now, not ever, be greater then you. You're my equal Valloran, you always will be. Any power I have over you will be power you give me, not power I expect and the same goes for all the other wraith. I won't make them follow me and I won't make them call me their queen. If they do then it's their choice, but then and only then will I answer to it."

A low, soft growl escaped from the back of Todd's throat in response to her declaration. Bowing his head towards hers, he titled his head to one side and brought his face to within inches of hers. "And that is why they will. Because it is a choice just as you are my choice," his breath fanned her face and he leaned closer still.

"My queen."

Of their own accord, Kate's eyes fluttered closed and in the next instant she felt Todd's mouth cover hers. He pushed her backwards and together they tripped and stumbled and then fell to the floor without ever making it to the bed. All of Illyria's hard work on her laces was undone as Todd ripped the dress away from her. Kate smiled against his mouth as she thought about the wraith down below who were waiting for them to show up.

She had this odd feeling that they were both going to be very, very late.

~xXx~

And they were.

Kate knew this because when she and Todd finally did make it down to the banquet hall, every single wraith in the whole room turned and affixed the both of them with looks that told her that they were all annoyed by the delay. Todd ignored them and, because he was doing it, so did Kate. Her husband led her to a seat at the very head of the hall and then sat down next to her as around them, whispers broke out no doubt speculating about what had kept them for so long.

At the thought, Kate smiled and turned a light shade of pink.

Illyria leaned towards her. "Do you wish to know what I find most amusing?" the queen asked and, when Kate indicated that she did indeed want to know, she continued, "The Eldest has – save for his last indiscretion – been celibate for the better part of the past eight thousand years."

Kate made a face and took a drink from her wine goblet. Todd and Romulus were deep in some sort of conversation on her other side and weren't paying any attention to what she and Illyria were talking about for which she was glad. She got the feeling that Todd was one of those people who didn't like his love life to be a hot topic of conversation. Still, she was curious. "And why's that so funny?" she asked the wraith.

Illyria smirked and shot the human a pointed look. "Because with you he cannot seem to remain so for any length of time greater than a few hours," for emphasis she inclined her head towards Valloran's right hand which was currently resting on Katherine's leg under the table, his fingers drawing circles on her thigh. "Indeed, it seems he cannot even go any length of time without touching you. Forgive me but I find great amusement in that, given his predisposition to abhor outward displays of affection when in the line of so many eyes."

At this, Kate snickered. "You should've seen him the last time we were here," she muttered to the queen who cocked her head to one side in question. Kate explained, "My brother, Lorne, Ronon and I all got trapped here trying to rescue him and I got taken to Romulus for being defiant. Anyway, his second thought it'd be a good idea to make me a companion and Valloran took me to keep me safe — only we had to make it look like we were sleeping together," she trailed off as the memories of that memorable couple of months flitted through her head. "I'll say this; we had everybody convinced that we were doing it even though we weren't."

Not for the first time that day, Illyria found herself greatly amused. "Interesting," she said just as Valloran seemed to realize that she and Katherine were actually engaged in a conversation. Peering around his mate in order to gaze at her, the Elder wraith shot her a glare.

"What is interesting and why do I perceive the feeling that your topic of conversation is me?"

Kate flashed the wraith an impish smile and answered before Illyria could. "Because it is and don't' worry, I haven't been telling any horrible, dark secrets. We were just talking about the last time we were here."

Todd did not look convinced that Illyria did not now know something that he wished she did not. He quirked a brow ridge, "Oh?" he inquired, "And what memories were you relaying I wonder?"

His chosen shook her head and turned up her nose. "None of your business," she waved at him indicating that he should move away, "Go back to talking about galactic domination and glory."

Todd snorted. "If you are discussing me then it is my business and I have a right to know –"

"It's girl talk, you know, talk amongst girls," Kate admonished him. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught Romulus grinning at her, his head bobbing up and down in approval of the way she was handling her husband. She looked back at Todd, "Remember, we talked about this."

Todd opened his mouth to reply that yes they had and that he had asked her not to discuss such matters such as any intimacies involving he and she, when Illyria belayed him with a loud peel of laughter. The noise caught several wraith off guard and bade them look up at the high table at which they sat. Todd's eyes narrowed and he glared at his former mate.

"And what, pray you, is so humorous?" he demanded now sure that he was feeling the sensation that Sheppard had described for him as being irked.

Her laughter subsiding, Illyria shook her head. "It is nothing," she replied before amending, "It is just that it is a sight to me to see you handled so easily and with such complacency. I would almost think that you do not mind your Katherine telling you what to do."

Todd sneered. "Of course I do not. She is my queen, I am honor bound to –"

A mischievous look crossed into Illyria's eyes. "Then, as she is your queen, I rather think that you should make it your duty to see that she is not bored with the proceedings," spreading wide her hands she gestured down the length of the table. "Perhaps some activity to please your chosen?"

The wraith lifted a brow ridge. "Such as?"

"There is music playing," Romulus reminded his companion who rounded on him and shot him a glare dark enough to terrorize a youngling into having night terrors for several months. The elder wraith was undaunted and continued on with his train of thought regardless, "Perhaps you could offer to –"

"You know that I detest the activity so why would you suggest it?" Todd snapped, cutting Romulus off before he could finish. "I will not subject myself to –"

"Well if you won't dance with me then I guess I'll just go find someone else that will," Kate interjected, standing. Looking down at Illyria and ignoring the growl of protest that Todd gave to her suggestion, Kate asked, "Come help me find Caavin."

In a vain attempt to keep Katherine at his side, Todd began to retort, "I do not think my eldest finds anymore favor in the activity than do I."

With a shrug, Kate pushed in her chair and began to walk away with Illyria at her side. "Well then if he won't dance with me either, I know someone who will."

Todd frowned and opened his mouth to ask who only to remember the last instance in which he had seen Katherine dance and who, at the time, had been her partner. His reaction was swift and immediate. Coming out of his chair he caught her hand with his and spun her around to face him. "If it would please you so greatly then I will honor you your request of me."

Kate smiled and took the hand that Todd had offered her. It was his feeding hand and, unlike most of the times he held it out to her, this time his palm was facing upwards. She slid her hand into his and felt a series of tiny prickles as her fingers slid over his feeding slit. "Thank you, Valloran."

Despite the fact that they were about embark upon what had to be his least favorite activity, hearing her expression of gratitude followed by his name and that gentle way in which he smiled at him made him immediately think that his discomfort was well worth it just to have her look at him in that way. When at last they came to a stop in a clear area of the floor, Todd nodded to Romulus who inclined his head towards the band of worshippers who were providing the music for the evening. At once a melody began to play to which Todd was thankful he still remembered the steps. As soon as he and Katherine began to move about the rest of the world fell away and then there was only her. Her laughter and her joy made all of his dislike of what they were doing disappear and he realized that if she enjoyed dancing so very much then he would forever agree to be her partner so that it might be he and only he that brought her such innocent pleasure.

Behind in the places that Katherine and Valloran's departure had left them, Romulus and Illyria observed the pair both with looks of satisfaction on their faces. On the other side of the hall, however, there were at least two wraith not so happy with the display.

Varkan and Caavin had been having a rather weighty conversation with the Sentinel about wraith history that had lasted the duration of the meal when the youngest of the three wraith had caught what the Eldest was now currently doing out of the corner of his eye. The sight had stopped him and stolen his breath from him as he could not remember – ever in his lifetime – seeing the Eldest look so relaxed, at ease, nor so happy. He could not help it. He stared.

Caavin took immediate note. "What is it?" he asked and, upon turning his head in the direction that Varkan was looking, he felt his mouth fall open. "What is he doing?"

Vasseera, who thought the expressions on his young companions' faces to be quite comical, twisted about in his chair so that he could also see what it was that they were so captivated by. Upon meeting it, he felt himself smile. "Your sire looks happy," he remarked to Caavin who, having gotten over the shock of seeing Valloran dance, was now glaring at his sire darkly and with no small degree of malice. Vasseera frowned. "You would begrudge him that?"

Valloran's son hissed. "I do not begrudge him his pleasure," he answered tersely. "I simply begrudge him his pleasure with her."

Vasseera's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Ah yes, that is right, you had your own designs for her," he peered at Varkan who was also watching the Eldest and his chosen but who did not seem nearly as angry as Caavin did concerning their interaction. "As did you."

Coming out of his reverie, Varkan turned to the Sentinel and shook his head. "I have never wanted from her anything other than what she freely gave to me," he affixed the elder wraith with a pointed look. "I have respect and reverence for her but nothing else beyond that."

The sentinel was appeased by the answer and turned to gaze once more at his brother's son. "Unlike some."

Caavin hissed at him. "Mind your tongue," he snarled hotly before adding, "She was mine before ever she was his."

Vasseera shook his head. "She was designed for him and only for him. Can you not see that?" he asked with a sigh. "A bond such as theirs I have never seen nor am I ever likely to see again. My brother would move the stars for her just as Katherine would do so for h-"

"Brother?" Varkan interrupted, a startled look settling across his face as he turned to regard the Sentinel. "What mean you by th-"

Any of the rest of what he might have said was cut off as the whole of the fortress they were in suddenly shook, the florescent lights that offered luminescence to their surroundings suddenly dimming unexplainably. Immediately on their feet, all three wraith looked about for the casue of the disturbance as, upon the floor, Valloran and Katherine ceased their spinning as the music that they had been moving to was silenced. Looking about at each other, no one had a chance to utter a sound before they were all plunged into blackness.

Unable to see, Todd held Katherine tightly to reassure himself that she was safe. He felt her press herself into him and he was about to offer her a reassurance that all would be well when, just as suddenly as they had turned out, the lights flickered back into existence and Todd was left blinking bright white blots out of his eyes while trying to focus so that he could see.

"Hello Valloran."

A collective hiss went up about the room as Todd – as well as all of the others in the entirety of the room – turned towards the chamber's entrance. There, framed in the doorway, stood three queens, their commanders and a battalion of drones. Todd felt his eyes widen, his breath stilling in his throat.

The triad.

"What do you here?" He demanded, turning fully towards the three queens who were all that was left of the original alliance of traitorous females that had betrayed the old order and razed the five cities to the ground. His lips curled back and he snarled. "You will answer me!"

The lead queen, a female with white hair that had streaks of black in it, took a step forwards and growled at him. "I will do nothing my Lord High Commander. The days when you ruled the wraith are dead and gone, turned to dust and rotted away. It is you that must now bow to us!"

Todd's fists clenched. "I bow to no one."

The queen smiled a cruel smile and moved her head to one side as she gazed at the ever defiant male that just would not lay down and die. "Now Valloran," she hissed maliciously, "We both know that that is not true," she turned her head again and sought out with her gaze the human that she knew was there. Finding her, she smiled in triumph and said, "You would bow to her."

Within the space of a heartbeat, Todd became fully aware of the threat that these queens posed, for not only could they wipe out his entire alliance if they so wished, but they could swiftly and without much precedence, end Katherine's life. He was suddenly very afraid and fought hard not to allow it to show. "She is worthy," he said instead, trying to mask his fear with defiance. He could not let them see what she was to him; he would sooner trade the life of every wraith in the chamber including his own if it meant that he could spare Katherine the death that would be met at their hands.

Another of the queens, this one with hair that was a combination of blood-red and black, stepped up to take her place with her sister. "More worthy than your motem?" she inquired as she folded her hands in front of her. "Nuaura was not only queen of Vallan but she was once high Queen of all the wraith. You never once, not in all your life, bowed to her and yet you say that your precious Katherine is worthy. Tell me, would you have your human whore take her place and become such a queen? Would you have all the wraith bow to her as you seem so willing to do yourself?"

Anger blinded him and threatened to make him act without thinking. Only Katherine's calming presence at his back stopped him from taking a course of action that they would both later regret. "She is not my whore," he snarled, the nails of his fingers digging into the flesh of his palms.

The last queen, the only one to have not yet spoken, joined her sisters in the chamber proper and faced off against the greatest warrior to have ever been born in their stars. "Is she not?" the queen questioned, enjoying the myriad emotions that could be seen flickering in and out of Valloran's eyes. "It is what she is known to us as, to the wraith who are loyal. We call her Valloran's whore," she looked at him then and was certain that his golden eyes had turned red. "Fitting do you not think?"

Hearing of Katherine spoken of in such a way was his undoing and, without conscious thought, Todd let out a growl and took a step forwards. He had taken but one step when suddenly his way was blocked and, as he looked down through the anger that blinded him, he saw his mate's eyes looking up at him in pleading worry.

"Don't," Kate begged him knowing instinctively that if he attacked the queens then he'd die. She couldn't loose him, not so soon after having finally got him. Putting up both her hands, she lay them flat on his chest and continued to hold his gaze. "Stand down."

Todd let loose another growl and continued to move forwards, forcing Katherine's arms to bend as she fought to keep her hands up between them. "Is that an order, my Queen?"

Something in the way he said it let her know that it was a challenge and, aware that every eye in the room was on her, Kate kept her gaze locked with Todd's and said, "No, but it's a request," Todd tried to push past her but she held firm and pushed back at him, the panic rising in her voice as she tried again. "No, don't! Valloran please, stand down!"

The defiance left him and Todd felt himself succumbing to the plea in his Katherine's eyes. She was worried for him and, knowing that that was the source of her want for him to give up his attack, he did as she asked and stood down.

The sound of laughter dark, cruel, cold laughter rang out and Todd flickered his eyes upwards to once more lock them on the queens.

"How terrible and sad," the first queen to have spoken hissed manically, an evil smirk a-fixed onto her otherwise beautiful face. "The great, mighty, legendary Valloran who is matched only to the stars in his might; brought to heel by a human female."

This time, rather than try and stop Todd from doing something foolish, Kate turned around and planted herself between her husband and the three queens who still hadn't explained what they were doing here or how they'd even gotten there in the first place. "If you have something to say to me, then say it," she growled out through clenched teeth, "Otherwise, stop berating Valloran and explain how the hell you got here and what the fuck you want!"

Pride for Katherine's strength welled up inside of Todd as he watched his chosen challenge the triad without any trace of fear. He was sure that she was terrified but she was not showing it and for that, he found he adored her ever more.

Turning to the aggressive human who – although they would never admit it – was not the whore they claimed her to be but an actual, real threat, the white haired queen sneered down her nose at her and proceeded to humor her with an answer. "Not all of Valloran's commanders seem able to accept his choice in you. Hearing his declaration that you are his chosen made several of them reevaluate their loyalties and, as a result, we are here."

Kate's teeth clenched and she stood up straight until she'd reached her fullest height. "And what do you want?"

The queen smirked. "You," she said darkly, before nodding at the male that stood behind her glowering at them with just as much malice as his mate, "And Valloran of course," her smirk festered. "You both will come with us, willingly, or I will give the order to have this planet and everyone on it incinerated within moments," she eyed the human carefully. "Tell me human, do you weigh your life to be more weighty than theirs?"

For emphasis, the queen spread out her hand and waved it over the assembled gathering of wraith. Kate turned and looked out about the chamber and locked eyes with several wraith before she turned back to look at the three queens. "No," she said evenly, "I don't."

Behind her, Todd was once more filled with pride even if it was that pride that was to be the reason that they were captured. She had spoken like a true queen – not like the hollow, vain ones that now stood before her. They were nothing. She was everything.

The red-haired queen let out a breathy sounding hiss and gestured for the drones to move forwards and surround both the human and Valloran. "A wise decision, Lady Katherine."

Without pretense, Kate and Todd were then marched out of the hall and forcefully thrown into an awaiting transport that had been set down within the courtyard of the fortress. As the doors were shut behind them, a blast of energy hit them both and soon their worlds were plunged into blackness.

Still in the hall, the queens looked out at the assembled wraith in disdain before taking their leave. Without Valloran, the alliance would crumble and fade into nothing. If it had been different, the queens would have slaughtered them all simply for agreeing to follow a rogue male but, as they were still at war with the humans of Atlantis and had designs set on the planet Earth, there might come a day when they needed the disbanded alliance.

It was the only reason that the queens let them live.

* * *

**A/N: **As I've said many times, reviews are the only way that fanfiction authors get paid so, put a penny in my cup and make my day. I do so love hearing from all of you. Cheers!


	8. City of the Lost

**A/N:** Here you go kiddies; please forgive me for the wait. Normally I'd put a little something up here but, _since_ it's been such a long time I've got nothing to say except read, review and enjoy. Cheers!

* * *

**Episode VIII: City of the Lost**

_Ten thousand years ago…._

_The taste of victory still lingered as High Commander Valloran stalked the halls of his hive. After a hundred days siege the Lanteans had finally been defeated, their city sunk and their populous taken back to their own stars of origin. Valloran could not be sure that that is where they went, but he was fairly certain it was. Andromeda had told him that if Atlantis ever fell then the plan was to return to their home galaxy, one that they had left hundreds of thousands of years before because of an incurable plague. Still, it hardly mattered where they had gone. The point was that they had gone. The victory was theirs and in the wake of it, Valloran felt glad – but the cost had been high._

_Romulus was lost, imprisoned somewhere on a desolate world the location of which was locked somewhere inside of Atlantis' memory banks. His imprisonment was perhaps the primary reason why Valloran had hit the Lantean city so hard, refusing to give up and insisting that the constant rain of weapon's fire would eventually weaken their shields. His resilience had paid off but the Lanteans had submerged the city rather than allow him and his wraith to enter her upon their victory. Romulus' location was now buried and Valloran swore, invoking the names of all of the stars, that he would find his friend and release him. They would be reunited once more someday, and together they would celebrate their conquest over the traitorous Lanteans and all of their kind. _

"_High Commander."_

_The officer's voice broke through his lingering thoughts and Valloran looked up, eyes locking with the wraith who had spoken to him. "What is it?"_

_The officer, one of the communications specialists, bowed low to the ranking wraith before speaking. "We are approaching the coordinates," he informed the high born. "Should I take us out of hyperspace?"_

_The commander of wraith bowed his head. "You may," he responded, turning his steps back towards the bridge whilst continuing to talk to the younger officer. "And send a communique to the other ships; we are approaching the cities."_

_The officer bowed low once more and left to do his commander's bidding as Valloran arrived on the bridge and sent mental commands to his fellows to prepare for the docking process. Their ships were mostly organic and much larger than their Lantean counterparts. Entering and exiting a planet's atmosphere was difficult under the best of circumstances and required the skills of a seasoned pilot. Fortunately for him, Valloran's flag ship had what was perhaps the most skilled pilot of all at its helm and he stood patiently off to one side awaiting the order from his commander to commence landing._

_Valloran was about to give it when a feeling prickled at the back of his neck and his attention turned. Stepping up to the window out of which his home planet could be viewed, the Commander of wraith looked down and frowned._

"_High Commander Valloran?" the pilot asked, concern in his voice for he had long served this one and he knew that something was not right. "Is there something amiss?"_

_After a few moments contemplation, Valloran nodded. "Yesssss," he hissed, turning from the window and giving direction to one of the technician on his bridge. "Run a diagnostic of the planet."_

_The technician frowned. "High Commander," he began to protest, "What purpose would that ser-"_

"_You dare question me?" Valloran seethed, turning dark eyes onto his disobedient subordinate._

_The technician shook his head and immediately as he was directed. The bridge was silent as they waited for the results of his scan and, when they finally came, the technician stiffened in his seat as the High Commander came to stand directly behind him. As one, both wraiths' eyes widened at the information that had been returned to them._

"_This is not possible," the technician began, his eyes wide and disbelieving as they regarded his display console. "How can –"_

_Behind him, Valloran was as equally disbelieving but the commander in him took a hold before the rest of him could be reduced to panic. "Ready a transport," he ordered, turning from the console and making towards the dart bay. When he arrived, he found that his directions had been taken without deferment and that there was a ship waiting for him. He boarded it alone and quickly took it from his ship to the planet below, landing it and disembarking only to stop dead at the sight that met him._

_There was nothing. Nothing. Everything was gone._

_Sadness such as he had never known bit at the backs of his eyes as Valloran took several steps forwards into the destruction of what had once been his home. The air was cold and tainted with the smell of death, ash flittered though the air, and about him, all around, the once proud walls of Vallan lay in piles of rubble. The city had been obliterated._

_It was an impossible thought. Valloran would have known if the Lanteans had made plans to attack Vallan or any of the other cities. They were cruel the Lanteans, but not so cruel as to do this. No, Valloran thought as he looked around, this had been done by some other means, another enemy. It sickened his heart to know that he no idea as to whom._

_He would have to stop his fleet. It pained him to have to lie to them but, so soon after their victory the wraith deserved a reprieve before they discovered that their homeworld had been targeted and destroyed. Perhaps he could summon them all to one of the planets they had used as a base during the war? Perhaps he could…_

_A loud boom sounded above him, piercing the air like the scream of a dying wraith. Whirling around, Valloran looked up and watched as a blast of green energy fire came through the clouds from the sky and struck the ground far south of Vallan. He felt his eyes grow wide. That was no Lantean weapon's fire; the source was wraith. The wraith were destroying their own homeworld._

_Anger boiling within him, the commander turned back towards his transport to replay a message to his hive that the attackers be stopped and then held for prosecution but an explosion above his head stopped him. Looking up, Valloran watched as his hive and all of her crew were blown apart by fire that was, once again, from a ship much like their own. Helpless to do anything but watch, Valloran's eyes were wide as what was left of his ship was destroyed by the atmosphere. He was alone, alone on a world that had not life in it, a world that had once been his home._

_Bowing his head to lament the lost, Valloran sank into a crouch and vowed revenge on whosoever had done this. One day, he would make them all pay…_

~xXx~

Silence.

Disquiet.

Worry.

All these things and more swirled around and permeated the air that sat, stale, in the assembly hall that had once, not hours before, held joy and contentment. In the wake of the queens' departure, Romulus had waited only moments before commanding the assembled wraith to retreat, giving instruction for them to take to their hives and to dissipate themselves throughout the galaxy, keeping as far away from the queens as possible. He told them that they were to stay isolated and stationary until summoned and he knew that, if only because they were all afraid, they would all obey. When they had gone, the elder had sat back down and begun to think. He had been joined by the few individuals that had refused his order to leave: Vasseera, Illyria, Thayne, Caavin, Maliaka, Varkan, their second and the one that the Atlantians called Kenny. Silence had conquered them and in silence they sat still, each lost in their own thoughts. Not a one of them knew what to do. Valloran was gone, taken. The game, and its rules, had been changed.

Or, perhaps, there had been none to begin with. Perhaps it had all been an illusion of control.

Caavin broke the spell under which they all suffered. "We must go after my sire," he said, his voice ringing eerily in the quiet.

To the surprise of most, his motem was quick to agree. "Yes," Illyria said plainly, her gaze lifting from its contemplation of the floor to lock onto Romulus. "We cannot loose Valloran."

Vasseera grunted. "We cannot loose Katherine either," he looked at the female who had born his brother his first child. "One cannot live without the other."

Illyria's eyes narrowed reproachfully at the Sentinel. "I am aware, Vasseera, of their connection and its implications. Do not think me ignorant of it."

The Sentinel was nonplussed by the female and her anger. "I thought to simply state a fact, nothing more. We must have them, after all, if we are to conceive of a plan."

Illyria bristled with reasonless fury. "We are all aware that a course of action is required. Do not think that -"

"Enough!" Romulus cried, silencing the female and Vasseera – who had been about to reply – both. Standing, the warrior turned and looked out into the room at those that had remained when all others had accepted defeat and retreated. His eyes narrowed to slits. "We cannot afford to fight amongst ourselves in this time. Valloran and Katherine had been taken; I would suggest we focus our energies on discovering their location and not squabbling amongst ourselves over nothing!"

Chastened, both Vasseera and Illyria let their eyes and heads drop in the direction of the floor. Romulus turned towards Caavin. "You are correct; we must attempt to retrieve your sire."

"And my queen," the younger wraith conceded with a nod towards his sire's brother.

Vasseera felt vindicated.

Romulus took a deep breath and then let it go in a great huff. "Yes," he concurred, "And your queen."

"Queen?" Varkan asked, speaking for the first time since the conclusion of the banquets. Looking back and forth between the elder commander and Caavin, he felt himself frowning. "I was not aware that you had a Queen to whom you bowed. Certainly the Eldest does not -"

"Valloran," Caavin interrupted, dispensing of all anonymities and pretenses. Varkan, his motem and their second had stayed behind when all others had been ordered to go. Their collective loyalty to his sire was commendable. It was only right to reward such devotion with utmost truth and it was time that they all knew – completely – the details of the war they had stayed to fight in. "My Sire is Valloran; first born of the once Queen Nuaura and her chosen, Warlord of Vallan and High Commander of wraith."

Caavin paused, his eyes searching those of his younger friend's for understanding. He found it and continued. "Katherine is his chosen. He has bound himself to her, made his vows to her and will obey her unconditionally. She is his Queen; to her he will bow. It is imperative that we retrieved them both for as Vasseera has said, one cannot live without the other."

Question answered, Varkan could not help but stare at the elder commander before him disbelievingly. As a child, Varkan had read stories about the legendary warrior named Valloran who was, in all actuality, the closest thing to a deity that the wraith had. His name had graced the pages of many of the history books that Varkan had devoured as quickly as he could find them. It was to Valloran that Varkan had set his standard and had tried to emulate, wishing with all his might in his youth that he could one day be so great. Now, knowing that the wraith that he had idolized was in fact the wraith that he had grown to both respect and fear with joint intensity, Varkan knew that his chances of ever equaling him were as nothing. The Eldest was Valloran and there were none that would equal him.

_There is one_, a voice inside of his mind reminded him mockingly, and Varkan realized that yes, there was one, one and only one, that could ever or would ever equal Valloran.

Katherine.

Valloran had chosen her to be his mate, had made her his queen. Valloran, whose defiance was a thing of legend and whose fury was the very essence of terror. Valloran had chosen a human female to be the only one to whom he would ever bow. The gravity of the circumstance weighed heavy on Varkan who knew without having to be told that, as Valloran bowed to her, he and one day all wraith would as well.

As Varkan came to grips with this startling eventuality, his motem felt her eyes go wide as her heart clenched and her breathing stilled. Rapt awe of the long forgotten truths that had been bequeathed to them filled her with wonderment.

Romulus felt the need to expand upon Caavin's overview of all that Valloran was. "And he is not the 'eldest'," he commented dryly. "I am older then he by at least a century and my second is yet still older then I. How I have abhorred that particular designation of his."

Illyria shot him a look. "More so than the Atlantian's 'Todd'?"

Romulus smirked. "That alias is simply amusing." He looked about him at the assembled wraith, "We require a plan. As Illyria said, we cannot loose Valloran. Nor his Queen. We must endeavor of a way to find them."

"With as much speed as possible," Thayne added, putting his voice into the conversation for the first time. "Whatever the queens have planned for him, it will not be kind."

To that, they were all ready to agree. Varkan turned towards Romulus. "Our movements are restricted," he recited, "The queens will be monitoring our actions once we leave this place. How will we search for the Eld-Commander Valloran and Katherine if we are constantly being watched?"

Romulus considered this. "We must find ourselves a way to travel amongst the stars without being detected by the queens."

Maliaka, who at last found her voice, frowned. "And how do you suggest we accomplish this?" she queried, curious.

The warrior turned towards Caavin who, out of all of them, was the only one beside of him who had recently been in the once lost city. "We will engage the assistance of the Atlantians."

Vasseera's eyes went wide. "What makes you assume that they will be so forthcoming with their assistance?" he questioned darkly. "They have a rapport with my brother, I was not aware that they also have one with yo- "

"Katherine is Colonel Sheppard's, sister," Illyria replied, interrupting Vasseera and answering before Romulus was able. "I have no doubt that they will need little persuasion to help us get her back."

Once more and for a second time, confusion swamped Varkan at the designation given to the Sentinel in reference to the Eldest. "Brother?"

Vasseera sighed. "Yes, brother," he explained plaintively. "Valloran and I share a motem and a sire. We are brothers by blood."

Varkan stared.

"I am certain that if you really wish to know all the persons in Valloran's bloodline and who is or is not related to who, Caavin would be most happy to accommodate you. But not now," Romulus interjected before either Maliaka or their still silent second in command could raise their voices to ask a question. "At the moment we must concentrate on arriving in Atlantis without arousing too much undue suspicion with our movements."

Caavin crossed his arms. "Perhaps it would be wise if we journeyed in a somewhat elongated route. It would take more time but…"

"An acceptable delay," Romulus deduced as he began to lead the others from the assembly hall towards the lone transport left to them for their use. A thought occurred to him as they walked and he looked back over his shoulder at Varkan as the younger walked along behind him. "While we are in the city and for as long as we find ourselves in the company of the humans, I would refrain, if I were you, mentioning that you have had any sort of contact with Katherine. Being shot, so I am told by Valloran, is unpleasant."

Varkan scoffed at the threat but thought that, perhaps given the circumstance, his silence on the matter would not be too hard a thing to accomplish. Especially given the gravity of their current task.

Caavin thought of something else. "It might also be wise not to mention Katherine's status as a Queen or to speak of her relationship with my Sire. I do not think that Sheppard would handle either very well or with any grace."

"Most assuredly not," Romulus agreed, glad that Caavin had had the foresight to warn them all against broaching such an undesirable subject with any of the humans from Atlantis. He eyed Valloran's son. "I believe Sheppard might shoot you in proxy."

Caavin made a face. "I do not doubt it."

Conversation fell to the side as the group boarded the awaiting craft, settled in and took off. As the atmosphere of the planet dissipated and the black of space welcomed them, Romulus realized that they had no ready explanation to give to the Atlantians once they arrived in their city. He frowned and endeavored to, before they arrived, come up with an account for their actions and for the need of assistance that would not, under any circumstances, get him or any of the others shot.

The task, he felt as he piloted his ship through the stars, was going to be more easily said than done.

~xXx~

With a start Todd awoke and blinked, the sunlight above him causing his eyes to sting. Hissing in pain as a painful throbbing began in his head; the wraith pushed himself up to his hands and knees and then stood. Lifting a hand to combat the glare of the sun, he looked around, his mind flying instantly to the location of his mate. He found her. She was lying on her back some distance away, still unconscious. Fighting through his headache, he went to her and knelt down by her side, reaching out a hand to gently touch her face.

"Katherine."

She did not stir and panic began to set in before the rational side of his brain could stop it. Quickly examining her, Todd could find no obvious injuries and so concluded that she was in no immediate danger. Still, it bothered him that she had not yet woken.

He tried again. Touching the fingers of his feeding hand to the planes of her cheek, he called out her name once more, this time with just a note of urgency to his tone. She moved and Todd felt himself relax but only partially. Setting himself down on the ground beside her, the wraith gathered her into his arms and held on to her tightly as he willed her to wake. Their location was unknown and he remembered nothing past walking out of the assembly hall but yet still, his most pressing concern at the moment was in Katherine's wellbeing.

The rest could wait.

Todd counted four hundred and sixty-nine breaths before he felt his mate beginning to awaken from her unconscious state. Loosening his hold of her, he looked down into her face just as her eyes fluttered open and she let out a pained sounding moan.

"You suffer, my Katherine?" Todd asked, concern filling his double-toned voice as his chosen forwent any attempt to move or get up and simply leaned into him, pressing herself into the protective circle of his embrace.

Against Todd's chest, Kate felt herself nod. She hadn't a clue where she was, how she'd gotten here or what was going to happen to her now. All she knew was that she was with Todd, he was holding her and – at least for the moment – she was safe. "My head hurts."

Todd hissed and tightened his hold on her. "Be calm, my Katherine, and it will fade."

Head throbbing, Kate whimpered and closed her eyes tight against the pain. It took about ten minutes for the pain to abate and, when it had finally disappeared, she let out a deep breath and pulled away. Todd's arms fell from about her and the wraith helped her to stand, using himself to steady her as, together, they looked around them.

They saw nothing.

"Where are we?" Kate asked, her eyes scanning the desolate landscape for anything even remotely significant that could help them figure out where they were.

Todd, too, searched for anything about them that could be of use to them in their current state. "I do not know," he lamented, resting his eyes on his mate after some time spent looking around. His face hardened. "The queens deposited us here."

Kate nodded and took one last look around their immediate area. "Wherever 'here' is."

"More than likely it is a planet on which there is no gate and no other apparent way for us to escape."

Kate cursed. "Like Romulus' prison planet."

Todd nodded. "Yes, exactly like…" he trailed off and frowned, looking down upon his mate, his head cocking to one side. "You know his name?"

Absentmindedly, Kate inclined her head. "He told me."

"When?"

She dropped her eyes and looked away. "You know when."

Todd hissed and breathed in sharply. Yes, he did know when. When he had abandoned her, Romulus had tried to fill the void. His long trusted companion had given Katherine his support and had comforted her when she had needed it. For that, Todd was in his debt many hundred of times over and always would be. It was not, in his mind, a debt that he could ever repay.

Sobered by the reminder of what had to be his darkest hour, Todd turned to once more looking about him this time in an effort to gage which direction would be the best to travel in. They could not stay here. The sun above them was beating down upon them now but it would eventually set and they would require shelter. That and it had been sometime since they had consumed anything to nourish themselves. His stomach was already beginning to show the symptoms of hunger and he was sure that Katherine's was as well. They needed to move on and it would be best if they did so soon while there was still light in the sky.

"Come," the wraith beseeched, holding out a hand to help steady his mate who he knew without being told, was still not yet recovered after her waking. "We must try and find shelter."

Knowing that Todd was right, Kate sled her hand into his and felt his fingers close tightly around her own. They began to walk, silence falling around them as they traversed the terrain that still yielded nothing that could tell them where they were. A crest rose up before them and with some effort, they climbed it. Kate was lost in thought about why the queens would put them here of all places when suddenly Todd stopped and she almost ran into him.

Startled, Kate peeked around him and felt her eyes widened as they took in the vast remains of what had once been a huge city laid out before them. She frowned. There was something eerily familiar about these ruins but she couldn't put her finger on it. She turned to ask Todd if perhaps he recognized it, only to immediately realize that not only did he know where they were but something was very, very wrong.

"Valloran?"

Todd almost did not hear her. Memory was not always a blessing and, as he looked out at the ruins of the once great city, the wraith found himself cursing his. "Katherine," he called to his mate who was instantly at his side. He turned to look down on her. "I know where we are."

Kate nodded and stepped forwards, her arms snaking out to wrap around Todd's waist in silent support. She knew where they were too. She'd known the minute she saw the look on his face.

Vallan.

Valloran was home.

~xXx~

"I hate Todd."

Lorne glanced at his commanding officer and frowned. "I thought our catch phrase was 'I hate Michael'?"

John glowered at him. "Michael never gave us this much trouble," he swore venomously before turning to fix the wraith in front of him with a death glare. They really should get around to naming him. They couldn't keep referring to him as 'Todd's best friend' forever. "So," he began, his anger over the entire situation boiling just below the surface. He might be able to keep a lid on it for a while but eventually he knew he was gonna blow up at somebody. And if he had his way, that somebody would be this wraith who was being entirely too patronizing. "Let me see if I've got this straight. The Queens are pissed at Todd for always getting in their way so they kidnapped him, stuffed him somewhere hard to find, and trapped my sister there with him. Did I get that right?"

Romulus fought the urge to slap the human senseless. Really, how did Valloran deal so often with this one without harming him each and every time he opened his mouth to speak? The answer eluded him. "You have the gist of the situation, yes."

John snarled. "Great," he said sardonically, "Just fucking great."

Lorne pursed his lips together. "It's not Todd's fault Sir, not this ti-"

"It's always Todd's fault!" John shouted, annoyed. "Whether it's directly or indirectly all of our problems in the past two years – the big ones anyway – can be traced back to Todd. Why am I the only one that gets this!"

Woolsey decided that it was time to intervene. When he'd first been contacted twenty minutes ago by Lt. Morison and informed that a wraith shuttle had just landed on the east pier, Richard Woolsey had simply greeted the party of wraith, three of which they'd never met, summoned Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne to the briefing room, and then sat back as the wraith explained their reason for being here. It was not a good one and the bespectacled director had watched from the sidelines as Colonel Sheppard had turned redder and redder throughout the explanation until now it looked like the man was quite literally ready to explode. And given what Todd had revealed to both he and Elizabeth earlier, Woolsey was going to do everything in his power to prevent it since, no matter how much he was sure John Sheppard wished it, the situation was as anything but simple

"If I may," Woolsey interrupted before anyone could reply to the colonel's question. Eight pairs of eyes turned towards him and held; the director continued. "Whether Todd is or is not to blame is irrelevant. The fact remains, any action we take to rectify the situation must be taken quickly. We can assign blame later, after we have rescued both Todd and Major Sheppard. Until then, Colonel, I trust you to keep your head in the game and focus on the task at hand."

John fumed whilst the wraith all shot Woolsey a look of gratitude. "And what _is_ the plan exactly?" the Colonel inquired hotly. "It's not like we know where the queens took them," he rounded on the wraith. "Why'd you guys even come to us anyway?"

Making leaps of logic based on facts was apparently not one of Sheppard's strengths as far Romulus could see. In fact, it rather irritated him. "Our hope was that you would use your equipment to activate the Commander's transmitter device," the wraith explained plainly, the annoyance he had for the one called Sheppard safely hidden in the multiple tones of his voice. "We would do it ourselves but we have not the means. The queens will be monitoring our actions too closely and we do not wish to risk alerting them to the fact that we are trying to locate the Commander. They might take defensive action by retrieving him from his current location and moving him to another before we can arrive. We cannot risk it."

It was on the tip of John's tongue to say that it wasn't his problem if they never found Todd when he remembered that never finding Todd meant never finding Kate. The reminder that whether he liked it or not his sister and Todd were in this together made John swear loudly in his head before he relented and nodded towards the wraith. "Yeah, okay," he sighed, uncrossing his arms and putting his hands on his hips. "So, which all of you are on the up and up with computers and wanna try working with McKay?"

Romulus turned towards his companions. Maliaka and Varkan had journeyed with him to Atlantis as had Illyria, Caavin and Valloran's Second. Vasseera and Varkan's second had been left behind to strategically mask their retreat. Of the six of them, Romulus knew that neither himself, Caavin or Illyria knew much if anything about the type of programming that would be needed in order to execute their plan. The elder wraith turned his eyes to the young female, her commander and his commander's second. "I trust that you three can see that the job is done?"

Maliaka nodded. "We can."

Beside her, both Varkan and the one the humans called Kenny nodded. Romulus would endeavor to, once this was all over, learn the young scientist's - whose loyalty to Valloran was unquestionable – name.

"Very well then," the elder wraith returned his gaze onto the one called Woolsey, "If you would be so kind as to facilitate their work."

With a nod, Woolsey gestured for Lorne and Sheppard to take the three wraith to Dr. McKay's lab. Once they were gone, the director of Atlantis turned back to the remaining wraith. He knew instinctively that there was more that they wanted to talk about and that they didn't want the colonel to hear them. "I'll call Elizabeth."

Romulus inclined his head and turned once to either side in order to give looks to both Illyria and Caavin. His companions returned his glances with looks of their own indicating that there were in agreement about what must be done. As Romulus returned to gazing intently at Mr. Woolsey the human that the male had summoned entered the room and closed the door behind her. Her eyes darted briefly around at them all, taking them in, before she sat down beside the already seated human male and turned her attention onto them.

"This is about Todd isn't it?" she deadpanned.

"And Katherine," Illyria spoke quietly, using her voice for the first time since their arrival in the once lost city. "Given the nature of their relationship neither of them can any longer be thought of as a singular entity. When speaking of one it is to be implied that you are also speaking of the other."

Elizabeth leveled the female wraith, who looked every inch a queen, with a keen look. "So you're aware their relationship?" she asked. "You support it?"

Illyria tilted her head to one side and regarded her fellow female. "Why would I not? Katherine is an exceptional female, worthy in a great many ways. The Commander chose well."

Both Elizabeth and Woolsey were more than a little surprised. "We figured you'd be slightly unhappy with his choice," Woolsey commented dryly, "Kate is human after all."

"It makes little difference," Illyria responded evenly. "The stars designed for them to belong together and so they have been bound by fate's own hand. It is not to us to question."

As far as they knew, the wraith didn't subscribe to any sort of philosophy or religion, but hearing the queen talk about fate and the stars made Woolsey reconsider that maybe they did believe somewhat in a higher power. It was definitely something that he could talk to Todd about later after this was all over. For now, he wanted to know what these three wraith had to say to him that they didn't want Colonel Sheppard to hear.

"Be that as it may," Woolsey began, steepling his fingers together in front of him as he looked back and forth between the assembled wraith. "I trust there's a reason why you three have stayed behind?"

Romulus inclined his head. "There is."

Woolsey nodded for him to continue.

The wraith took in a great breath and began to explain. "I do not know how much the Commander has shared with you about his eventual goals regarding our kind, but allow me to tell you this. The wraith are dying, and if the current method of government is not resolved, then we will cease to be in only a few more generations. The Commander seeks to prevent this by removing the corrupt queens from power and reverting back to our original method of rule as it existed before the end of the Great War."

"And the queens fear this," Elizabeth concluded, drawing her own assumptions based off of what information Todd had given them and on her own experience in diplomacy. "They don't want to lose their power."

Illyria shook her head. "No," she confirmed, "They do not."

Woolsey frowned. "Forgive me for saying this but why don't the queens just kill him to get him out of the way? If Todd's so great a threat wouldn't that be the simplest way to ensure that his plans are unsuccessful?"

As horrible as the thought of Valloran's demise was, Romulus knew that the human had a valid point. "If the Commander were any other wraith other than himself then yes, killing him would be a viable option but he is and so it is not."

Elizabeth felt her brows knit together in confusion. "I don't understand. If Todd's such a threat then it shouldn't matter to the queens that he's himself or not. Why can't they kill him?"

Romulus attempted to explain in a way that these humans would understand. "Because as much as they fear him, they fear his legacy even more. The commander is perhaps the greatest one of us to have ever lived. His power and influence stretch further than any control the queens have ever or will ever have. The commander's name is one that every wraith alive knows. There is not a single wraith alive to this day that does not know of him, of the power that surrounds him, and of what he is capable."

Woolsey leaned forwards. "And what, exactly, is he capable of?"

"A great many things," Romulus continued before going on elaborate. "The commander is not without limits, but those limits are few. Moving the stars, should the need arise, is perfectly within his capabilities, as are many other unimaginable feats. His mind is as strong as his arm; there is nothing that he cannot think, and nothing that, having thought it, he cannot do. It is why he is as a God to so many of us; the queens fear what he has done as much as they fear what he is able to."

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel awed. "Wow."

"Indeed," Romulus agreed, a strong surge of loyalty for his lost friend coursing through him like fire in his veins.

A moment of silence passed in which the wraith allowed the humans to digest what all they had been told before Illyria began again. There was more that needed to be said. "As great as the commander is, he has remained alive for so long by hiding behind a mask of ambiguity. When the queens first betrayed us after our victory over the Lanteans, they sent out orders that the commander and all others that still subscribed to the old ways be brought to them and exterminated. The commander, as well as those whom were loyal to him, faded into obscurity as a method by which to survive. Over the next thousand years we systematically annihilated those corrupt queens who were a threat to us, who remembered who and what we truly were. There are but three left, and it is those three that have taken it upon themselves to lock the commander away where he can no longer threaten their claims of power and control."

"But _why_ not just kill him?" Elizabeth stressed, still confused as to what there was about Todd that prevented the queens from doing this. "What's stopping them?"

"The fear of what would happen should they dispose of him," Caavin replied, joining the conversation for the first time. The human's collective attentions turned to him. "My Sire is known by many by the designation of the 'Eldest', while still others know of him by the name you have gifted him with. As the queens destroyed all those that held true to the old ways so too they destroyed all those that knew and could recognize my sire for who and what he was."

Woolsey and Elizabeth exchanged a glance before the latter asked, "But I thought you said all of the wraith knew him and what he could do?"

Caavin shook his head. "You would be hard pressed to locate a wraith alive that has not heard _of_ him by his true name. There are very few of us that _know_ him for who he is. My Sire's given name is the subject of legend, thought to be only myth and speculation; a singular name given to the embodiment of a great many past warriors. The queens know that if they were to dispose of him permanently then any chance of his true identity remaining ambiguous would die with him."

"And your fellow wraith wouldn't take to kindly to the queens killing off their King Arthur," Woolsey extrapolated, pulling together all of the facts and coming to one and only one reasonable sounding conclusion.

Since 'King Arthur' was very obviously a human who had the same depth of importance as Valloran did to the wraith, neither Romulus, Illyria or Caavin asked for any further explanation as to who the human was. All that was important was that in making the connection it could be known that the humans at least understood the gravity of the situation and why, in no uncertain terms, the queens could not in fact end Valloran's life.

It had certainly taken enough of an explanation to reach the point, Romulus thought sourly. He was quite tired of talking at this point in time.

In contrast, Illyria felt the need to humor them by clarifying the situation further. "If the commander were to be killed and were the wraith to learn of it, learning in the process who he truly is, then it would not matter if he was gone because his plans would be successful even if he was not alive to see it. The wraith would seek retribution and that retribution would be detrimental to the queens. It would destroy them and they know this; are acutely aware of it. By imprisoning the Commander on some lost and isolated world they can ensure that he lives but is out of the way and can no longer do them any harm."

There was one thing that still wasn't clear, at least not to Elizabeth. "But why trap Kate with him?" she asked, her brow furrowing. "Why not –"

"Because, as I said," Illyria explained, "the Commander and Katherine can no longer be thought of as two separate entities but as one and the same. Katherine is bonded to the commander; her life is tethered to his. To be away from him for so long a time would kill her and, because neither of them can survive long without the other, the commander would soon follow her into the beyond."

Woolsey understood, recalling the conversation he and Elizabeth had had with Todd about this very subject not twenty-four hours ago. "Keeping Kate with him keeps him alive, taking her away kills him," he glanced at the wraith to make certain that he understood this right, "They can't let him die."

Romulus shook his head. "No, they cannot."

Under the weight of everything that'd just been explained to him, Richard Woolsey let out a great, shuddering sigh. "So," he began, pushing his glasses up farther onto his nose as he looked steadily back at the assembled wraith. "Now that we understand the predicament, I'm going to assume you want us to do something about it?" All three of the wraith nodded and so Woolsey continued, "And what, if I might ask, might that be?"

"It is clear that the queens are no longer willing to sit by idly whilst the commander attempts to destroy them," Romulus intoned, "Until more wraith are made aware of his identity as per our plan, it is not safe for him to remain at the head of our alliance."

Elizabeth frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked, curious as to where this was all going. What, exactly, were these wraith asking?

"The commander requires asylum until such a time comes as it is safe for him to return to his position of authority over the wraith," Romulus looked Mr. Woolsey dead in the eye. "I suggest you grant it to him."

Both of Woolsey's eyebrows shot up. "You want us to let Todd live here?"

The wraith nodded. "I do. You do not have much of a choice in the matter, really."

"Oh?" The director inquired. "And why is that?"

"For all the reason that were just discussed; Katherine must remain at the Commander's side," he eyes the human, "Unless you would like to explain to John Sheppard why it is his sister must go into hiding with the Commander on some wraith-controlled world, then I do not see that you have the option to refuse."

Woolsey knew that the wraith had him. "No," he agreed reluctantly, "I don't."

Romulus smirked. "Then it settled. Once the commander and Katherine have been retrieved, the commander will remain here and be integrated into the affairs of you and yours of Atlantis. He will be –"

"Mr. Woolsey and Dr. Weir to Dr. McKay's Lab. Mr. Woolsey and Dr. Weir to Dr. McKay's Lab," Dr. Zelenka's voice, bordering on panic, blared at them through the city's intercom system. There was a moment's pause and then the scientist added, "Bring the wraith."

Worried and without any clue as to what to expect, Woolsey stood and gestured for all present to follow him as he lead the way down to Rodney's lab. When they entered, they found a peculiar sight that didn't at all account for the state of near hysteria that Radek had used when summoning them all down here. It was odd to be sure, but not anything to fuss loudly about. Kenny was standing stoically behind one of the lab's computers working on, presumably, activating Todd's transmitter, John was halfway through explaining to the other male wraith how their computers worked so that he could help, and Rodney was standing squarely in front of the other queen with a look of pure horror plastered on his face, not at all unlike the panic that had been in Zelenka's voice.

Richard Woolsey was utterly and completely confused. "What is it?" he asked the room at large only to have McKay round on him and point an accusatory finger at the younger of the two wraith queens.

"It's her, her!" the flustered Canadian shouted loudly, the look in his eyes bordering on hysteria. "Look what she did!"

Whilst the newly arrived humans and Romulus, Illyria and Caavin all frowned, Maliaka turned towards the irritable, shouting human and scowled. "I do not understand your accusations," she hissed, her eyes narrowed. "I have done nothing-"

"Nothing!" Rodney shouted, startling both Woolsey and Weir and the other three wraith with the volume of his voice. "Just wait; watch this," he said before he turned back towards the queen and swiped the Ancient tablet that she had picked up and had started this whole mess out of her hands.

Maliaka repressed the urge to strangle him as the object that she had been holding was taken from her in a by no means kind manner. Hissing though her clenched teeth she watched as the one called McKay marched towards Caavin and held out the device for the elder wraith to take. The queen fought the urge she had to roll her eyes; this was truly ridiculous and without any sort of purpose at all. It was lost on her as to why the Eldest – Valloran, her mind corrected - bothered with them at all. These humans were all very clearly insane.

"Here," McKay said, handing over the tablet to Todd's son and then stepping back so that everyone could watch as the familiar white glow of power went dark. "See!"

Elizabeth didn't see, she didn't see at all. "No Rodney," she said, worried that Atlantis' finest scientist had finally snapped. "What is it?"

Exasperated, Rodney turned back to the queen and told her to take the tablet back from the other wraith. With a snarl and an angry hiss, she complied and, as soon as the tablet was back in her hands, the otherwise unresponsive computer lit up and turned back on. Rodney turned back towards Woolsey and resumed pointing at the wraith queen.

"She's got the ATA gene!" he cried, his voice cracking a little in its state of panic. "Do you have _any_ idea what this means!"

Nothing but stunned silence answered him.

~xXx~

Even in ruin, Vallan was impressive. Built of stone with walls that, though crumbling, looked impenetrable, the sheer monstrosity of the city took Kate's breath away; her heart pounding more and more loudly in her chest the closer and closer they got to the city's gate. It took all of her willpower not to gasp in awe, her eyes wide with wonderment, and stop to stare wondering if this had been what John had felt like the first time he had ever set foot in Atlantis.

Maybe she'd ask him when they got out of this– if they got out of this.

"We will escape this place."

Kate started. Since having told her that he knew where they were, Todd hadn't said a word and hearing his voice break the silence had startled her. "You're listening to my thoughts."

Todd inclined his head. "I am," he admitted, confirming her suspicions. "I find them soothing," he turned to look at her. "Even with only your mind, you comfort me."

"Glad I can help," she said softly, reaching out to take his hand with hers. Todd didn't pull away; her grip tightened. She glanced up, "How're you doing?"

The wraith grunted. "It is…painful, being here. I…" he trailed off unwilling, even with Katherine, to appear weak.

"Yes?" Kate prompted. Todd said nothing so she tried again. "Valloran, it's me. Talk to me."

"I know," he replied slowly, uneasiness a clear tone in his multi-layered voice. "It is just….it is…difficult for me to confess things of such gravity with anyone; even you. I have never…" he stopped walking and turned so that he could look into the eyes of his chosen, "…you are my first for a great many things."

Kate smiled. "Well that makes two of us; you're my first for a lot of things too."

The corners of Todd's mouth took a downturn. "I am not the first wraith for you to have bedded."

Kate sighed. They'd never actually talked about what had happened with her and Varkan. She knew that they needed to but finding a time was not something that she'd been looking forwards too. While not ideal, she figured that now that the subject had come up, it was as good a time as any.

"No," she said bluntly, "You're not."

Todd's frown deepened. "I will not ask you why; I am well aware of the reasons for which you felt the need."

Confused as to what the issue was if he already knew her reasons, Kate looked up at him and asked, "Then?"

"Your choice," Todd replied harshly, "You chose him."

Disbelief made Kate blink before she scoffed, "That's it? That's what you're upset about? Who I picked?"

The wraith hissed and took several steps back, away from his mate explaining, "He and I are not, nor have we ever been, on amicable terms."

Kate snorted. "Yeah, I know."

"Do you?" Todd inquired, taken aback by his Katherine's confession, "How?"

Kate sighed and began walking again. They were maybe twenty yards from the gates of the city and the sun was setting quickly behind them; important life discussion or not, they had to keep moving. "We were stuck together in a cell for eight days," she explained tightly, still a bit miffed that she hadn't been the one to tell Todd about how she'd met Varkan. "We talked. He mentioned you once or twice."

Now this surprised him. As far as Todd knew, the younger wraith did not like discussing _him_ anymore then _he_ liked discussing Varkan. "Did he?"

His mate nodded. "Well, yeah. You were the commander of the hive where he was born and he was the son of the Queen. He told me that you had a pretty big hand in raising him."

Not for the first time, Todd felt guilt over the fact that, as far as Varkan was concerned, he had not done the best of jobs. "And yet, he is as he is."

Kate rounded on him, her eyes narrowed into incredulous slits. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" she demanded crossly.

Todd teetered on the cusp of whether to answer or not but decided that a further discussion on his failures as a parent – or as a stand-in thereof – was not what was needed at this time. For now, they had gone a bit astray in their flow of conversation. "It matters little," Todd responded crossly, his nostrils flaring as he at last inquired of Katherine the question that had plagued him for some time now, "Why did you choose him to take to your bed when you could not have me?"

"Lack of options," Kate answered realizing that, even as she said the first thing that came to her mind, it was the truth. "Romulus is taken, Caavin wasn't there, and I don't sleep with people I don't know, so Varkan got the job."

Her stark presentation of facts annoyed Todd for some reason, not least of which was the realization that now, knowing this, he almost wished that his eldest had been present at the conclave. As loath as he was to think of any wraith other than himself mating with Katherine, he would have most certainly been more receptive to Caavin having been her choice then Varkan. At least he knew that his eldest regarded and cared for her; Varkan he was sure saw her only as a conquest.

However sure of his conclusions Todd was, he chose not to voice them for fear of completely disrupting the last threads of harmony that remained strung between he and his mate. Katherine would most likely resent whatever accusations he made regarding Varkan's true intents when agreeing to bed with her, and the elder wraith was most keen on keeping the relative distance between them minimal. Already having such discord between them was causing him pain, and so he focused on what she had termed her mating rather than who she had chosen to mate with.

"And that is how you regarded your mating with him?" he voiced, "As a task to complete?"

Rolling her eyes in exasperation that Todd chose now of all time to be insanely literal, she amended her statement, "Okay, bad choice of words. It wasn't a job, it was just…" suddenly remembering something, she cut herself off and crossed her arms, looking back at Todd with an expression of challenge in her eyes. "You know what? If you're really pissed off that I slept with anybody - it doesn't matter who – blame Romulus. He's the one that shoved Varkan at me; I'm sure with malicious intent. When we get out of this, go get mad at him."

_Oh,_ thought Todd venomously, _I intend to. Most vituperatively. _

When Todd didn't reply Kate continued. She was tired of their conversation and felt like all the bases had been covered and that they could move on. "Now let's think," she instructed, hoping beyond hope that Todd would let it go and help her, "We know _where_ we are. Can you think of _why_ we're here?"

Todd did know, the answer was simple. "To make me suffer."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, yes, obviously," she replied scathingly, "I mean specifics. We're here instead of dead; why didn't they just kill us?"

"And this bothers you?" he inquired, confused and concerned by her way of thinking.

Her answer shocked him. "Yes," she said plainly, "It does."

Todd looked back at his mate as if to imply that she had lost her mind. "Katherine -"

"Think about it," Kate insisted, plowing on before Todd could ask her if she was feeling okay. "If it were somebody in _your_ way that was constantly running _your_ plans and threatening to take all of _your_ power away from you, what would you do to them?"

Opening his mouth as to reply, the wraith closed it when the meaning to his chosen's words became clear to him. Bowing his head, he acknowledged the correctness of her insight. "I concede your point."

Satisfied, Kate smiled and sat down on a block of stone that looked like it had at one time been part of the outer wall. They were now inside the walls of the city and relatively safe, at least for now. "Okay, so…" she began as she leaned back on her hands and stretched out her legs, crossing her ankles before tilting her head back to look up at her husband, "…I know it doesn't change anything and it doesn't help us at all – but I'm the kind of person that likes to know why things are done to me. And _I_ think it's a bit odd that, as much of a pain in the ass to them you are, the queens just dumped you here instead of making sure that you'd never bother them again," she paused and then, a thought having occurred to her, added, "I also find it odd that I'm here at all. If the object is to torture you then they've got to know that separating us would make you pretty miserable."

Todd was quick to agree, "Hummnn, yes." Separating Katherine from his side was a sure way to further his torment but, as painful as the event would be for him, if the goal of the queens was to keep him alive, then removing her from his company would be rather detrimental, "But not a viable option."

His mate frowned. "Why not?"

"It would kill me."

Kate's eyebrows rose and threatened to disappear into her hairline. "It would what now?"

It took a moment for Todd to realize that while he had explained the implications of their binding to Woolsey and Dr. Weir, he had yet to make all of the conditions known to Katherine. The wraith mentally slapped himself for his oversight. "You…understand that you and I, that we are connected yes?" he queried, needing to know that she at least grasped this very basic principle before he went on to explain what all else was involved because of it. "You can feel that our minds and emotions are linked?"

Kate nodded. "Yes," she confirmed, knowing this. "We're married, bound, or whatever your way of saying it is. How does any of that mean that you'll die if we're separated?"

As he had when delivering his explanation to Dr. Weir and Woolsey, Todd began with emphasis on the severity of the situation. "The state of being bound is somewhat more complicated, more complex, between wraith than it is to you humans. Those that are bonded cannot sever the connection without the termination having lethal ramifications."

A light bulb suddenly went off in Kate's head and she frowned, her eyes narrowing. "Which is what you did that very nearly killed me."

Regret and repentance weighing heavy in his words, Todd inclined his head in confirmation. "Yes," he validated before lifting his eyes and leveling them intently against the accusatory gaze of his chosen. "My mistake nearly killed both of us my Katherine, not only you. I was ready to die as I did not want to live if I could not have you in my life and by my side, in all things," he saw her steel-grey eyes soften, "I would have ceased to be if I had not learned that in so choosing to give up my life I would be ending yours as well."

On the verge of saying something that she was sure was overly mushy and romantic, Kate came up short and incredulously blurted out, "Who told you?"

Todd sighed. "Ganos."

Kate stared. "_Ganos_ told…what happened to noninterference!"

The wraith frowned, affronted and hurt that this was her response to his confession of wanting to die rather than to face life without her. "You are complaining?"

"What?" Kate asked, horrified that he would think that, "I-no!"

Todd was relieved, if still somewhat put off by her reaction.

"But I'm sick of the rules always chancing!" she raged, color rising in her cheeks as righteous anger caused her eyes to nearly blacken. "The damned Ancients couldn't help us get rid of the Ori until it was almost too fucking late but they can mess around with my love life? How does that make _any_ kind of sense I ask you!"

Understanding now, where her argument originated, Todd offered, "From what I was told you were, apparently, a way to rectify the wrongs done to my race by the Lanteans."

That didn't sound right, that didn't sound right at all. Kate hated being played like a damned chess piece no matter how nice the outcome was. "So I'm what, your reward for having been screwed over so many times?"

"If you wish to see it that way, yes," Todd looked down upon his mate as she flustered in indignation. Truly, she was magnificent to behold when she was angry; her passion stirred his lust. "I, however, prefer to see it in the other way Ganos described it for me."

Standing, Kate hissed, "Which is?"

Todd let his eyes caress her face whilst he brought up his feeding hand to gently tilt her head up towards his. "That you were always fated to be mine."

The whispered caress of his voice erased all resentment and anger from her in one fell swoop, and Kate felt herself relax into her husband's hold on her. "I can see why you would," she agreed, reaching up to take his hand from her chin and press a kiss to his feeding slit. "That one's much better, very romantic."

Hissing at the touch of Katherine's lips to his feeding organ, Todd allowed his eyes to lazily close in pleasure as a grin of satisfaction broke over his face. For a moment, they remained still until he felt Katherine pull away from him. Opening his eyes, he looked down on her; a thin film of desire clouding his otherwise clear senses. Now was not the time but, still, even knowing this, Todd found himself wanting her.

Through their connection, Kate felt a ripple of desire that she realized wasn't hers, run through her, along with the clear idea that now wasn't the time. Her body shuddered and Kate reined back the heat that had begun to pool in her belly by taking several steps backwards, away from Todd the tempting wraith. Looking up at him, she focused her attention sternly on what they'd been talking about before she'd found out that she owed her present happiness to an ascended Ancient that had decided to play matchmaker.

"Um, okay, well," she said shakily, her breathing proving to be somewhat difficult given the circumstance, "Back to the separate us and die part."

Able to regain some semblance of control over his emotions Todd began the explanation in exactly the place that he had left it. "The term for the affliction is aptly named the Separation Sickness. In essence, because our very existences are reliant on being always part of the other, should we be apart from one another for any length of time, we would begin to sicken and then eventually die. The illness motivates us to find one another again and continue to be as one."

"Wow," Kate said, shaking her head in awe and wonderment, "You wraith really don't do anything by half do you?"

"We are a passionate race," Todd said by way of a further explanation, "If we make a commitment to give of ourselves, we do so wholly, holding nothing back. It is why our phrase of devotion is to say that another is 'our life' rather than your human term of the simple words 'I love you'."

"And yet you said it to me anyway."

The wraith nodded. "I did. The words have meaning and value to you, and therefore I choose to say them in order that I might bring you pleasure in hearing me say them." Dropping his head and cocking it gently to once side, he asked with some uncertainty evident in his voice, "Hearing them did bring you pleasure did it not?"

A laugh escaped her at the look of uncertainty on his face. "Yes," Kate assured him, "Hearing you tell me you love me made me very happy."

Todd grinned and Kate stepped towards him. Laying her hands to rest on his hips, she tilted her head back and smiled up at him, "Kind of how you like it when I say your name; Valloran."

A shiver of pleasure washed down Todd's spine as the wraith felt his eyes close once more in reaction to Katherine's teasing of him, "Yesssss."

Choosing to stay close to him rather to back away, Kate went back to their true conversation. "So," she said, her eyes dropping to Todd's chest as she lazily began to draw patterns across his battle coat, "The queens have kept us together because separating us would kill us and they, for some reason, want you to live," she paused in her ministrations and looked up at him; his eyes were still closed, "Do you have any idea why that is?"

Shaking his head and allowing his eyes to open, Todd replied in the negative. "I must confess that I do not," his gaze dropped to hers and the wraith watched as a curious expression flickered quickly behind his beloved's eyes. He frowned, "Do you?"

Kate nodded. "I've got a theory."

"And what may this theory consist of?"

With a sigh, Kate stepped away from Todd the very warm wraith, and wrapped her arms around herself, not liking that she was about to bring up someone who was, apparently, a very sore subject for him. But what she had to say, it needed to be said. She'd held back on saying it for a long time and really, didn't see that she could hold off any longer.

"I told you that while Varkan and I were locked up with Michael we talked," she started, noticing the way that Todd's hands flexed at the mention of Varkan, "Well, more than once he talked about you. Not you as in 'the eldest' but you as in you, Valloran. It's funny but when you first told me your name I was so happy that you told me that I didn't stop to think that I'd actually heard it before."

To this, Todd could honestly say he was shocked. "Varkan discussed Valloran?"

"Yes, he…you know it's really weird when you talk about yourself in the third person."

Todd snorted. "Yes, well forgive me; I as I was, am not a common topic for most wraith."

Kate snorted. "You'd be surprised."

He looked at her. "Would I?"

His chosen nodded. "Yes," she said pragmatically, "You would be." She frowned, "You don't have any idea of who you are to the wraith do you?"

Her accusation and the way in which she said it confused him. "I am myself," Todd insisted, inquisitive as to how he could be otherwise.

Kate shook her head, Todd's obliviousness into his own importance and significance astounding her. "You're more than that," she told him, still shaking her head at him. "You remember that world history book I gave you?" he nodded, "You're like Alexander the Great, King Arthur, and Merlin all rolled into one."

The wraith frowned. "If I remember correctly, Merlin, or rather, Moros, was a rather eccentric Lantean scientist, therefore I do not believe that your allusion holds enough credence -"

"What have I told you about being factious and stubborn?" Kate interrupted, her expression a withering glare of exasperation. Under the heat of it, Todd quickly retreated and Kate continued. "Your patronizing bullshit aside, you know what I mean; you're the wraith equivalent of Alexander, Arthur and our version of Merlin all rolled into one. That's how the other wraith see you. When he talked about you, Varkan was in complete awe of everything about you and I think that _that's_ why the queens haven't killed you yet. They're afraid of you."

Todd did not quite see her point but knew that she was correct, at least, about one thing. "I am aware that they fear me," he acknowledged, "That is why I am so great a threat."

Kate wasn't willing to back down. He needed to understand, she _had_ to _make_ him understand. "Yeah I know but this is a different kind of fear," she continued to explain before taking a deep breath and going for the plunge. "Valloran, you are God to the wraith, they evoke your name as a prayer. You have power over them in a way that the queens know they'll never have and that scares the living shit out of them."

Still un-comprehensive as to what, exactly, his mate was getting at, Todd nonetheless found himself curious. "And this power that I have would be?"

"Faith," Kate replied, looking Todd dead in the eye as she passed the point of no return. "You know because you've read in the book that we humans have had hundreds of wars, not just on our planet, over religion. Faith is a very powerful thing to everyone, even the wraith, and I think that the queens are absolutely terrified of the rest of them finding out who you really are. The Eldest is one thing, but you as you...I very much doubt that there's a wraith alive who's stupid enough to stand up against you as Valloran."

Considering her argument, Todd realized that his chosen was at least partially correct. "While I will admit that your idea has merit, I do not think that I am so great as to inspire such reverence in so many," he looked to her and suddenly felt inadequate knowing that Katherine had such belief in him. "I am me, that is all. I was great once now I am less -"

"You're only less because the queens have wiped out everyone who knew you as you," she interrupted bitterly, angry on his behalf even if he couldn't yet see why. "The Eldest can be gotten rid of, but Valloran is too deeply entrenched into the minds and hearts of the wraith to be eradicated completely. The queens haven't killed you yet because they know that if they do, everyone who believes in you, has faith in you or even knows who you are, will rise up and retaliate. You're everything that all wraith seek to emulate. I learned that from listening to Varkan talk about you. He'd give anything to be even a quarter of what you are. If the thing you aspired to be above all else, your standard, was suddenly wiped out by a group of people wouldn't you want revenge?"

So overwhelming was her defense of him that Todd found his voice rendered useless. Unable to do anything else, he dropped his head.

Kate prompted him again, needing to hear his answer. "Wouldn't you?"

Finally able to speak, Todd lifted his gaze to hers and replied, "I would."

"Then use it," Kate went on, her eyes boring into Todd's so that he couldn't not even if he had wanted to, look away. With her words and her passion, her belief in him and all that he was, she implored him to listen to her and take her words to heart. "When we get out of here, bury The Eldest and let everyone know who you are. I promise you that if you do, the queens will fall."

A moment of silence followed Katherine's empowered demand and in it Todd remembered with startling clarity where they were. Any motivation his mate's words might have inspired in him were drowned out and replaced with self-doubt and shame for the destruction that had been his fault. He could not tell her, not now, not yet, why he could not believe so strongly in his own value as she did.

Why he never would.

"And if they do not?" he asked her, his voice quiet. "How can I command the faith of all others if I do not even have such faith in myself?"

"I have faith in you," Kate avowed, "I always have. So does Romulus, Caavin, Varkan, his queen, Illyria-" Todd's head snapped up her and his eyes alternated between widening and narrowing in shock. Kate sighed, "She said something about how me having your heart meant that her name was the least of all the things of I'm worthy of," explanation given, she went on, "And I know he'll never admit to it but John has a lot of faith in you as well. Atlantis believes in what you're trying to do, it's why we help you so damned much. So if you're short on faith in yourself, then borrow it from us. I promise you, it'll never go away."

Feeling guilty in allowing her to continue to reserve such loyalty in him, Todd protested, "You do not understand, I do not deserve-"

Once more, Kate cut him off. "You deserve everything and nothing you say, nothing, will _ever _make me think different."

As much as her affirmation meant to him and however much he longed to never loose standing in Katherine's opinions of him, he knew that she would not continue to feel this way were she to know the truth. That the destruction of the city around them was his doing, that he had failed so many who had put their faith – just as Katherine had – in his ability to stand for them; to protect them. He did not deserve such unwavering loyalty from her nor from anyone else, and he knew that the day would come when he would have to tell her, to see the evidence of the truth reflected in Katherine's eyes as the way she looked at him changed. He could not bear to see it, not yet. So he said nothing and a silence opened up between them.

"Come on," Kate whispered, shattering the silence abruptly, "Its dark and I'm cold."

"The barracks are this way," was Todd's answer to her and, turning his back to her, he lead the way forwards.

Knowing that there was nothing more that could be said at this time, Kate nodded and followed. She knew in her heart of hearts that this discussion wasn't over. There was something that Todd was holding back, something he was reluctant to tell her, and every instinct she had told her that that something had to do with this city. She wouldn't push him; he'd tell her when he was ready but, whatever he might think her reaction would, she knew that there was nothing in this universe or any other that would make her hate him. She would always believe in him, always have faith in him, always love him. There was not a power in existence that could change that.

And there never would be.

~xXx~

The wake of the revelation that a wraith queen apparently had the ATA gene left all those present in a state of utter shock, inner turmoil, and desperate disbelief. It just wasn't possible, it couldn't be or, at least, that was the thought that was running through all of the human's heads. The wraith were slightly more mystified, Maliaka especially, as she was the subject around which the revelation revolved.

And she did not like it, not at all.

"Forgive me," she started, breaking the silence and calling all eyes present to turn and stare at her; her voice the very essence of condescension, "But perhaps an explanation is due, seeing as I have no particular idea why you all are staring at me so acutely," her eyes darted back and forth between the humans and her fellow wraith. She hissed in open and annoyed exasperation, "Would someone please tell me what in the name of all the stars is transpire-"

"You have the ATA gene," Rodney cut in as though this were the most obvious thing in the world. "What part of that can you not understand because I was given to believe that you were fairly intelligen-"

"Do not speak to me as though I have no sense human or you will regret it!" the young queen snarled dangerously, her yellow-green eyes narrowed dangerously. "I do not understand what you are accusing me of. Explain your terminology; that is what I cannot comprehend."

Rodney inflated, taking a deep breath as he prepared to give the queen what Elizabeth was sure would be a very patronizing explanation of what, exactly, the ATA gene was. Deciding that deliberately pissing off a wraith queen was probably a bad idea, Elizabeth stepped in to stop him and save him from possibly getting eaten. "ATA stands for Ancient Technology Activation," she began, figuring that it was best to start off with the meaning of the acronym before they moved on to the rest of it. "The Ancients encrypted their technology so that it would only respond to users that shared their DNA or, specifically, one particular gene."

With understanding, Maliaka inclined her head. "A gene that you say I possess."

Unable to hold back any longer, Rodney scoffed loudly. "Well obviously you have it because the tablet didn't work for TJ here when I handed it to him."

Irritation for the manner in which the rotund human continued to speak to her, prompted Maliaka to hiss and growl at him, whilst Caavin, who had also been indicated in the human's speech, frowned.

"TJ?" he repeated, a look of loathsome disgust on his face at the revelation that he had apparently been given a human designation.

"Stands for Todd Jr.," John explained, crossing his arms and smirking at the perturbed look that had plastered itself across the wraith's face. "Cool huh? You've got a name just like your dad."

Caavin snorted. "I would have preferred not to have been given a designation at all."

John frowned. "Would you rather us call you 'it' or something, 'casue we can do that if you'd like."

The unhappy wraith growled menacingly. "I am not an it."

The colonel waved away the wraith's anger. "Yeah, yeah, we know; trust me, we know," he smirked knowing that, faced with the alternative, Todd's son had just lost. "So you're TJ, unless you wanna give us your real name."

Caavin scoffed at the very idea. "I would not tell you my name if my life depended on it."

John grinned. "Good thing is doesn't, TJ, or you'd be screw-"

"Um, hello!" Rodney interrupted, gesturing wildly back at the wraith queen who was still holding the glowing tablet. "Gotten a bit sidetracked haven't we? This is way more important than whatever his name is. We need to find out how the hell she managed to get herself the A-"

"I think it's fairly obvious Rodney how she got it," John argued. "I mean think about it, based on what we know, there's only one way she could've gotten it."

Rodney glared at him. "Oh really?" he asked, miffed, "And how's that?"

John opened his mouth.

"Yes," Maliaka asked, annoyed by the whole proceeding. "Might you tell me how you believe that I came to be in the possession of this gene you say I have? I am most curious."

Woolsey made a face. "I think we all are," he muttered under his breath.

John sighed. "Well, we know that there are hybrids out there from wraith-human pairs so what's to say that there aren't hybrids out there that are part Ancient," he paused and waved at the queen whose eyes, if at all possible, had gotten even more narrowed. "Maybe she's got Ancient somewhere in her family history."

"What!" Rodney exclaimed, his mouth running away from him before his brain could catch up. "That's not even, it doesn't make any…actually, that might not be so far off…"

While the Rodney tailed off suddenly lost in thought over the possibilities of what this may or may not mean for them, the wraith were less inclined to believe his hypothesis.

"That is absurd," Maliaka voiced readily, knowing that the human's postulation concerning her origins could not be more false. "It is not possible that I am the descendant of a Lantean. I would know –"

"There is an easy way to disprove the theory," Illyria began, turning towards Maliaka in pity for having been placed into this circumstance. "Simply recite for us the names of both your Sire and your Motem."

To this, the young queen felt her eyes drop. "I…"

The elder female frowned and cocked her head to one side. "Do you not know?"

Maliaka lifted her head and tried vainly to act as though she were unaffected by the uncertainty. "I do not. I was raised in a nursery before I reached maturity and escaped. The hive on which I later found myself had no queen and so the commander took me, young though I was, and taught me. Still, I was not given control as the hive's queen until it became dangerous for us to continue to exist without one. Only did then I begin my rule and so, no, I do not know whose progeny I am. But I do know that it is impossible to be what they say."

Romulus eyed her critically. "But can you be certain?" he inquired. "If you were reared in a nursery, then it is quite possible that the humans are correct about your parentage. Would it be so terrible if-"

"To surrender a child, any child, is the most grievous of sins to us!" Maliaka reminded the elder, anger pulsing through her veins along with feelings of abandonment. "Regardless of whether it was my motem or sire that was Lantean, one of my parents was wraith and no wraith would willingly surrender a child. Much less so because I am female!"

Illyria felt her pain but knew that this was an issue that needed to be resolved. "Perhaps parents were not so willing, perhaps they had no choice."

To this, the young female said nothing. She was done speaking of this.

Rodney raised his hand; the room at large turned to look at him. "I have an idea."

John raised an eyebrow. "What's your idea?"

Rodney sighed. "We could test her blood and run it against the Ancient database down in the infirmary. It's got all of its original records including blood samples from all of the Ancients who lived in Atlantis ten thousand years ago. If one of her parents really was an Ancient or something then we'd be able to tell who."

Thinking the human's idea to be absurd, Maliaka opened her mouth to say as much, but was prevented from doing so by Romulus. "Do what needs to be done," the elder wraith instructed the humans before tuning to fix Maliaka herself with a look. "This must be settled regardless of your feelings on the matter. You will comply with whatever needs to be done."

Knowing that there was no room to argue, the young queen bowed her head and resigned herself to the human's care. The one called Elizabeth instructed her to come with her, and so Maliaka went, but not before ordering her son to remain.

"Your skill set, my Commander, is required," she said, her voice soothing for she knew that her son worried for her. She could not allow him that. "I will be well."

With reluctance, Varkan bowed to his queen's commands and returned to the computer terminal that Sheppard had previously been instructing him in how to operate. Elizabeth and the queen left whilst the other wraith, the one without a name and not the commander of the young queen, along with TJ's mother, followed Woolsey back towards his office. With minimal fuss the priority shifted back to locating Todd and Kate before it was too late.

~xXx~

_Ten thousand years ago…_

_Three days, that is how long Valloran was trapped planet-bound on the very world of his birth before his absence was noted and another of his hives came looking for him. Three days in which the once great commander of wraith was the only living being amongst the countless dead. It had taken him some time to build up the resolve to go looking through the ruins of the still smoldering city; actively seeking out the evidence of destruction. What he had found had near driven him insane with grief and loss. Thousands dead; males, females and younglings all struck down, and not just by the onslaught of battery that the ships in orbit had unleashed. Three days it took Valloran to realize that all of the ruin that lay around him was his doing, his and his alone._

_Everywhere around him, ash floated in the air, and the stench of decaying flesh permeated his every sense. He could no escape it not more than he could escape his guilt that it was all for him that so many had suffered needlessly in their demises. The signs had been there, if he had bothered to look, Valloran knew that he would have seen the evidence of the queens' planned betrayal. It had to have been there, plain for him to see, but in the quest for victory over the Lanteans he had been blinded. It was his pride that had killed so many, decimated the wraith so that there was but a fraction of them left. He had caused this, the many, many hundreds of thousands of wraith that had worshiped him, believed in him, and had faith in him that he would save them. He had failed them all._

_Their deaths were on his conscience; their blood on his hands. Valloran knew that he would never be rid of it. It would linger with him until the day he drew his last breath. The only thing he could do was live. Live and hope to at least bring retribution to those whose faith in him he had broken. The queens would pay, stars willing he would make them pay for this. He would destroy them. But his guilt would never fade, nor would his sadness. He had failed them._

_He had failed them all…_

~xXx~

Todd woke with a start, the ghosts from his own memory haunting him into wakefulness. Sitting up, the wraith leaned forwards and rested his arms on his knees, whilst vainly attempting to banish the remnants of what once had been from his thoughts. He failed, just as he had failed so many wraith so long ago. With a snarl, Todd berated himself for his own weakness and stood, walking away from the bed he had made with Katherine, to go stand by the window. They had made it to what had once been the barracks just inside the outer wall before they had both succumbed to weariness and the inability to see, and had stopped to shelter for the night. The bed they had made was rudimentary, not unlike the ones they had shared during Katherine's time as a runner. It consisted of the ground and a fire to provide warmth and that was all. As Todd stared up into the night sky he wondered if his back would feel the effects of sleeping on so hard a surface when morning came and the sun broke free into the sky.

"Valloran?"

Todd glanced behind him. Katherine was awake, sitting up and looking questioningly at him. He hissed and returned to looking outwards at stars that he had not seen in ten thousand years. "Forgive me, for waking you."

Kate blinked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before getting up and joining the wraith at the window. Stepping up to him, she reached out a hand and lay it gently on his stomach. He didn't look at her; didn't move at all. She frowned and called out his name again. This time his head turned and, once his eyes were locked with hers, said, "You had a nightmare."

Knowing that it was useless to try and deny the fact that his dreams had plagued him, Todd chose to instead clarify, "It was not a nightterror but rather, a memory."

Kate didn't need to be told of what but found herself asking anyway, "Of this place?"

The wraith nodded. "Of what I found, when first I returned here after our victory over the Lanteans was realized."

She was almost afraid to ask, knowing that it must be terrible, but if it had made him wake up from a dead sleep, then Kate knew that keeping it all locked up tight inside wasn't going to do him any favors. If she could get him to talk about it then maybe he'd be able to get back to sleep.

"What'd you find?" she found herself asking, praying that he would let her in, "How bad was it?"

"It was…" Todd began only to stop, unable to complete his original sentence. Instead, his memories resurfaced and drew his mind into them once more with a vengeful force so much so that he jerked away from Katherine so that her hand fell back down to her side. His back to her, he willed himself strong enough to answer her. "I cannot say," he whispered, his voice breaking as he felt his mate walk around him so that she stood before him once more. He looked up at her, their eyes locking and begged her, "Please, do not make me relive it. I cannot…"

"Shhhh," Kate soothed, her heart breaking at the sight of her warrior reduced to something so fragmented. Sympathy for him bade her come closer and wrap her arms around his waist, her head dropped to rest over his frantically beating heart. "Forget I asked."

Todd complied with her wish and clung to her, her presence doing more to keep his memories at bay than the walls and barriers in his own mind ever had. He could feel her, feel her steady heartbeats and even breaths which served to calm down his own erratic heartbeat and breathing until their chests synchronized and began to rise and fall as one. Pulling back from her, he looked down on her and gently brushed the fingers of his feeding hand down her cheek. She sighed contentedly at the contact, and Todd heard himself hiss.

"Forgive me, my Katherine, for appearing to you thus," his voice was low and twisted with regret. "I am afraid that I am not at my best."

Kate looked at him, her eyes boring into his own and said, "With me, Valloran, you don't always have to be strong," raising herself up so that she was on her tip-toes, she brought her mouth to within inches of his ear and whispered, "I'll make sure you never fall."

A low, long hiss escaped him, but before he could speak, could say any of the many things he wished to say to her, to thank her for, he felt her mouth connect with his and hold. Of their own accord, his eyes fluttered close and he leaned into the affection that his chosen was offering him, knowing full well what her intentions were by initiating this. She was trying to distract him, to take his mind away from his memories and to focus it on something else. Todd found himself eagerly receptive to her methods as he let her lead him back towards their bed where he found himself being pushed to sit by a rather insistent Katherine. He smiled against her mouth, never before had his chosen been this forceful. Always he had been the one to lead; now, he was only too willing to allow Katherine to take the helm.

And she did.

With vigor.

Todd found himself without his clothes much more quickly than he would have ever thought possible. His only negative thought to the process was that, in all of the time that his chosen was divesting him of his garments, she would brush away his hands when he would try to rid her of hers. At last he grew tired of it and unleashed an exasperated growl.

Kate giggled inwardly at the wraith's apparent aggravation and the knowledge that he had no idea what she was about to do next. "No," she told him firmly as she again pushed away his attempts to get her undressed as well. He made another irritated sound and Kate felt herself smile against his very confused mouth before she drew away and sat back on her heels to look at him.

Todd looked back, annoyed that he was naked and she was not, while being thoroughly aroused and very confused as to what, exactly, his mate was planning. "Katherine," he began, unable to keep the warring tones of exasperation and lust out of his voice, "What are you -"

A mischievous grin dawned on Kate's face as she looked back at her wraith lover. "Don't you trust me?" she asked, sticking out her lip in a pout that she watched Todd's eyes zero in on, unable to look away.

Todd gulped, the expression on Katherine's face doing things to him that he had not previously thought a mere expression capable of doing. "I do," he relented, his want for her escalating despite or perhaps because of his confusion over her intentions. "But -"

Kate shook her head and placed her hands on Todd's shoulders, forcing the wraith to lean backwards until his back touched the floor. Coming over him, she settled herself next to him and began to lazily trace patterns over his chest with her fingernails. "Relax," she instructed him even though she knew that at this point in his confusion Todd the wraith would do anything but, "Close your eyes."

Entranced by the control that Katherine had over him, Todd felt himself comply to her even as the lust inside of him screamed at him to take back the dominant role from her and make her let him have his way. In all his life, Todd had never allowed a female to take away his command during a mating. It had always been him who led. If he ever had surrendered control it had been for but a moment and a moment only. Enough time for the female to feel as though she were contributing to the act, when in reality, Todd was simply using her to achieve release. With Katherine, however, it was different. For as much as he desired to find pleasure and release in her body, he also desired with equal strength to allow her to achieve the same. In fact, the need to have Katherine find joy in him was greater than the need of his own desire. For the first time in all his life Todd was willing to be the instrument by which another achieved release, even if it meant that he did not garner the same pleasure for himself.

If all that came of their mating was Katherine's joy, then it would be enough to know that it had been he that had brought it to her.

Todd thought of this revelation as, above him, Katherine began to move down his body trailing her mouth along first his neck, then down his chest to his stomach, and then finally he felt her mouth touch a part of his anatomy that no female, ever, in all his life had ever touched in the manner in which his Katherine, his chosen, and his queen, was touching him now. In the nearly seventy-eight thousand years of his life, there was very little as far as sexual experience that the wraith had not at least heard of, participated in or tried. His age and rank had afforded him every opportunity during and after the war to copulate with a female whenever he required release, and so he had never sported with a member of his own sex; he had never lost control over himself enough as to require a release by his own hand; he had never needed to resort to rape; he had never found any pleasure in causing him or any other pain, and he had never, not in all his life, received or even conceived of the act that Katherine had begun to perform on him now.

Feeling her mouth close down around him and engulf him was a sensation that Todd did not know how to describe. The wraith's eyes opened wide as an intense pleasure began to fill him. It was so like the pleasure felt during mating but yet different, similar but not the same. Katherine's mouth burned him and yet such was the pleasure that it brought him that he would not for all the worlds amongst all the many stars have her stop.

"Katherine…"

Pleased with herself, Kate continued her ministrations. It had occurred to her – more than once if she were honest with herself – that there were probably some things that humans did sexually that wraith didn't or couldn't do. For example, the wraith all had very sharp, pointy teeth and so she was almost ninety-nine percent sure that not a single one of them had ever had, or ever thought about having, oral sex. Above her, Todd made another sound that she was sure she'd never heard from him before and, around him, Kate felt herself grin.

Apparently, he was enjoying this.

Breathing had grown to be difficult, his muscles had tensed, and his mind was a fog of pleasure, Todd found, as his mate continued to elicit from him sensations and feelings that he had never experienced before. It was mind-numbing and Todd was ready to admit that, as her goal had been to distract him from his memories, she had succeeded admirably. He could think of nothing save for the feel of her mouth around him and the movement of her hands and her head. Another breathless moan escaped him as Todd felt his eyes close involuntarily and of their own accord. He was close, his release was eminent and the only thing he found himself currently contemplating was whether she would continue until the end, or if she would stop. He expected that she would but, when she did not and instead took from him his completion, Todd found himself in awe of her and very, very grateful. What she had done to him, for him, words simply would not describe.

Todd gave up trying to as he felt himself relax, the tension bleeding from his body as his ability to breath returned to normal. He opened his eyes when he felt Katherine move and locked them onto hers as she came over him, settling herself down by his side.

"Did you like that?"

The wraith let loose a soft, low hiss. "My Katherine," he whispered, lifting himself up to rest on his elbows so that he might look more closely at her. He slipped a hand behind her neck and cradled her head gently, looking deeply into her eyes. "Thank you."

Kate smiled and leaned forwards, bringing her lips upwards to meet his. She'd never cared much for what she'd just done, but with Todd, as were so many things, it was different. It had brought her pleasure just knowing what she was doing to him, and he hadn't been expecting it. Travers had always demanded it from her like it was his right; Todd hadn't even known such a thing existed. Kate discovered that she rather liked teaching him things. It was rare that she knew how to do something that he didn't. Hopefully the opportunity would come up again.

"You didn't answer my question," she whispered, lifting up a hand to gently trace the hard lines of Todd's face. "Did you like that?"

A low hiss escaped the wraith who nodded, closing his eyes to the sensation of his mate touching him. "Can you not tell?"

Kate smirked. "I don't know," she teased and watched as Todd's eyes lazily opened and locked with hers. She leaned down over him and brought her face close to his. "Maybe you could show me how happy I just made you."

With one brow ridge raised in question, Todd returned his mate's playfulness with some of his own. "Is that what you wish for, my Katherine?" he asked, his voice coming out in a seductive sounding purr.

Kate smiled at him and stretched upwards so that she could breathe into his ear. "Do your worst."

Without any further need for invitation, Todd repaid Katherine's previous attentions to him and divested her of her clothing in a matter of seconds – at least the parts of it that were in his way. As they were stuck here and her current dress was the only garment she had, Todd could not rip it away from her as he longed to do in order that her skin might be exposed to his. Instead, he undid the lacings at the back of her gown and pulled the bodice apart; pushing it down so that her breasts became exposed to him. Her undergarments he did destroy in his haste as he sat up and pulled her forwards onto his lap, his mate's own eager hands pulling up her skirts to hips. As he entered her, Todd heard Katherine cry out, his name falling from her lips in a throaty tone that only made him more desperate to bring her to pleasure. His pace increased and he felt his chosen move with him, ever able to keep up with him in a manner that no other could.

"Katherine…" Todd hissed as he felt her fingers dig harshly into the skin of his shoulders. Around him, he felt her body shudder as her release washed through her and milked from him his own. He did not deserve her, stars he did not deserve her, and if that fact had ever escaped him before, it rang painfully true to him now. Here, amongst the destruction and decay that he himself had wrought, Todd had never before felt more inadequate and unworthy. But, as he could not live without her, whether he deserved her or not, whether he was worthy of her or not, Katherine was his and he would never let her go.

~xXx~

Dr. Rodney McKay was, Romulus decided, the most obnoxious, annoying, and arrogant human that he had ever met. If it were not for the fact that Valloran required his assistance and continued involvement in all of his endeavors, then the elder wraith would only be too happy to never have to be in the human's obliterating presence again. Unfortunately, for all of his shortcomings, the human was rather brilliantly intelligent, and so Romulus knew that he would simply have to suffer through it for as long as his assistance was deemed beneficial.

That did not mean that Romulus had to be happy about it, and in fact, the wraith was rather furious at the moment. Because it was his duty to oversee the proceedings and because, really, he had nothing better to do, Romulus had resigned himself to watching over the one called McKay as he continued to work on remotely activating Valloran's transmitter. Varkan's assistance in the proceedings had been concluded when the young commander could no longer stand the human's condescending attitude and had threatened to drain him dry if he continued to speak down to him in such a patronizing manner. Seeking to defuse the situation, Colonel Shepard had presented the wraith commander with a device called a Gameboy and then gone about instructing him in how to play what Romulus was sure was a pointless and frivolous game, but with which the young commander quickly became enthralled. Caavin had decided that he too wished to learn the mechanics of such a human toy and now all three males – Sheppard, Varkan and Caavin – were taking turns on one side of the room operating the Gameboy device. Kenny seemed to be the only one that could stomach continuing to work alongside McKay and Romulus had regulated himself to a far corner of the room as far away from the odious human as he could get.

It is where Illyria found him when the female entered the laboratory some nearly forty minutes after their project had first commenced.

"Queen," Romulus greeted, weary of using anything other than titles when in such close proximity to two humans that, given the importance they placed on naming things, would garnish entirely too much joy out of discovering a wraith's true designation.

An amused smile on her face upon seeing her eldest involved in the operation of a human toy alongside both Katherine's brother and Maliaka's Varkan, Illyria chose to settle herself in the chair next to the one in which Romulus sat. Turning to him, she commented on his choice in greetings. "Given the nature of Katherine's recent change in status, I think it would be prudent to no long be addressed by my false title."

Romulus felt one eye ridge rise up in inquiry over the female's statement. "False title?"

Illyria nodded. "Yes. I am not a queen, I rule over no city, nor parish, nor town, and therefore, I cannot, with good conscious, claim to be what I am not," she looked at him and inclined her head regally. "I am, if I must be called something, simply matriarch. That is all."

Romulus was surprised. "You would humble yourself so?" he inquired, "Submit to Katherine's rule?"

The female's gaze was unwavering. "Would you?"

Romulus answered without hesitation. "It would be an honor to serve her and call her my Queen."

"An honor indeed," Illyria replied, no hint of anything but truth in the layers of her voice. She sighed. "That day will not come for some while yet, I am afraid."

"Oh?" he companion asked.

She shook her head. "Katherine, for all that she is able to understand us, is not one of us, nor will she ever be. I think that there are times when our commander forgets this fact. It is not in her to have others bow to her, to willingly accept the surrender of all of another's own free will and have it replaced with hers. She will not command him anymore than she will command any one of us for yet still a long time. She does not yet understand what it is to be a matriarch, much less a true queen of wraith."

Katherine's supposed acceptance alluded to in her previous comment found Romulus inquiring, "But you believe that she will, one day, understand?"

Again, the female nodded. "I do," she confirmed, confident of this fact as she was confidant of few other things. "The day that Katherine accepts and understands will be a day like no other. The stars themselves will bow."

Romulus could not help but find he agreed and wondered when it was that Illyria had taken the time to come to know Katherine as well as it was suggested she did by her commentary. "She will be a great queen," he avowed reverently, "The equal to no other."

The female beside him hissed, the expression on her face darkening, "Certainly surpassing Nuaura."

While momentarily taken aback that she should choose to say the former Queen of wraith's given name aloud, Romulus realized that such was the depravity of the female in question. He did not care if the humans were to learn of it. It was no more worthy of protection than she who owned it. However, still he was curious as to why Illyria should choose to compare Katherine to that particular queen when she could have compared her to any other.

"For what reason do you compare Katherine to her?"

The female rolled her shoulders, a gesture that she had often seen Valloran do in the past several years since first his alliance with the humans of Atlantis was begun. "Nuaura was the first queen to rule over all wraith and, while a tyrant and a traitor she might be, she is the one to whom all others of us will compare Katherine once it is known that she is our commander's chosen," was her reasoning.

Her reasoning confused Romulus. "I am willing to concede that she was a tyrant, but from where does the claim of traitor come that you lay at her feet?"

Wary now of the course their conversation had taken, Illyria answered evasively, "There are secrets still that I know that you do not."

For some reason, this angered him. "The time for secrets is at an end. In the commander's absence, you will tell me all of what you know."

Rather than immediately do as she was commanded, Illyria rose to her feet and bore down on the commander with all the malice she yet processed. "You cannot compel me to break my silence. I am bound to it upon threat that if I break it I will lose that which I hold most dear."

"And what might that be, matriarch?" Romulus demanded, having long desired to know what, if anything, Illyria coveted above all else. "Your hives," he guessed, "Your power? What is the one thing in all the stars that you care for most?"

"The same thing that all females who have given birth to another life hold most precious," her voice was even and deadly in its calm as she willed the male in front of her to understand her. "I promise you, commander, that if you pull from me my secrets simply to satisfy your curiosities I will not hesitate to kill you for knowing them. My first duty is to those to whom I have given life and I will let none put them in harm's way," her eyes were as cold as stone, "I will die before betraying them."

In all the time he had known her, Romulus had thought Illyria was many things, but a good motem was not one of them. Now, looking at her glass-like eyes and the way in which she head her head, he knew that in her silence she was both afraid for and resolute to protect all of those to whom she had given birth. If there was but one thing that Romulus knew held true in no matter the circumstance it was that a fearful motem, one that was afraid for the very lives of her offspring, was the most dangerous and deadly creature known to ever exist. In this, he would not cross her.

"I withdraw the question."

"It is good that you have," Illyria said, before relaxing her posture and turning seek out Romulus' gaze once more. "If you truly wish to know the secrets kept from you, I can think of one who is not bound by silence whom you could ask," she told him.

The elder wraith's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

Illyria opened her mouth to give him his beloved Andromeda's name but was prevented from doing so by the abrupt return of Maliaka and the other humans, Mr. Woolsey, Major Lorne and Dr. Weir. There was yet another female human with them who had pale hair and a round face. At her, Maliaka was glaring darkly and, as a group, Illyria, Romulus, Caavin, Sheppard, McKay, and Varkan all gathered together to hear of the results of the young queen's test.

"Tell me you've got something?" John asked as he pocketed his Gameboy. He ignored the twin hisses from both wraith whom both had been surprisingly good at playing Mario Cart.

Through pursed lips, Jennifer shook her head. "Unfortunately, I've got nothing."

Rodney was the first to react. Looking at his wife in incredulous disbelief he exploded, "What do you mean you've got nothing!"

Chiming in before Jennifer could speak, John added, "Yeah," he said, jerking a thumb at the wraith queen standing next to McKay's wife. "I thought you said you could tell us who Queeny here's related to."

Again Jennifer opened her mouth but was this time cut off by a very irritated female wraith disdainfully exclaiming, "Queeny!"

John looked at her. "Yeah, surprise, it's your new name."

Maliaka growled. "I will not allow you to refer to me by such a demeaning designation. I am-"

"Oh get over it," John interrupted her, completely nonplussed by her reaction. Todd had had a similar one when he'd first figured out that whenever they said Todd they were talking about him. "All the wraith we know and see regularly have names. His is TJ," he pointed towards Todd's son, "He's Kenny and you're Queeny. That's how it is."

Varkan made a face on his motem's behalf. "I do not yet have a name."

Romulus hissed. "Nor do I," he nodded towards Illyria, "Nor does she."

John shot all three wraith looks of pure exasperation. "Well, would you like names? Because we can come up with ones."

Romulus' face took a downwards turn. "Dare I ask you to provide an example?"

John opened his mouth.

"So when I tried running a sample of Queeny's, sorry-" Jennifer said aside to the queen who scoffed and angrily crossed her arms. She looked back out at the room at large. "Blood through the Ancient's medical database, my entire system crashed."

There was a moment of silence and then four voices belonging to Woolsey, Weir, John and Rodney all exclaimed loudly, "WHAT!"

Jennifer folded her arms across her clipboard and looked down at the ground. "I don't know how it happened," she explained forlornly, "But the minute I tried to run her DNA through the database everything just went off and now I can't even get my lab to turn back on."

"Like it got hit with a virus or something?" Lorne asked, confused. "I don't get it. Why would her blood do that to the system?"

Jennifer sighed. "Well, about that," she glanced back over at the queen. "I've got a theory."

"Oh really? Do tell?" Rodney demanded. The look his wife shot him made the Canadian scientist quake in terror and dive behind the nearest wraith. "Sorry," he squeaked, peeking out from behind TJ. "W-what's your theory?"

Caavin glanced over his shoulder at the human taking refuge behind him and quirked an eye ridge just as the female, the one called Jennifer, continued speaking. "I think that whoever her Ancient relative was, programmed some sort of failsafe into the database that would prevent anyone tracing her," she pointed at Maliaka, "…back to them. The only thing I can't figure out is why they'd do it."

"I can think of several," Illyria postulated earning her the attention of everyone in the room except for Kenny. It was not lost on her that throughout this entire conversation the young wraith had not yet stopped his work on activating Valloran's transmitter. She was curious as to whether or not anyone else had noticed this in addition to herself, but pushed the thought aside as she let her eyes fall onto the one called Jennifer. "The most prominent is for protection. A hybrid child would be exploited by the Lanteans; used for experimentation and stars only know what else," she glanced at Maliaka, "Perhaps your Lantean relation wished to prevent this and so they programmed Atlantis' DNA systems to fail should a sample of your blood ever be submitted for crosschecking."

As her words reached the ears of the others and where thought over, Kenny decided that now was as good a time as any to remind them all of the reason for which they were all actually here. "As enlightening as this entire procedure has been I am sure, for everyone," the attention of the entire room focused in on him. Kenny continued, "I have successfully unencrypted the Commander's transmitter signal, allowing for the device's activation. We may now track his location."

The others looked at one another while Romulus asked, "You have continued working this entire time?"

The young wraith scientists nodded. "I have. I thought to be of some use since who is or is not related to whom is of no concern to me. I trust you are pleased?"

Romulus nodded, Caavin and Varkan shook their head, Maliaka inclined hers and Illyria smirked. The human McKay bustled quickly over to the terminal at which Kenny was posted and began to type away at something. "Just give me a minute," the human muttered as, to their lefts, a Lantean viewing screen activated and a map of the galaxy was called forth. "Just…one…more…Ah-ha! There!" McKay walked over to the screen just as a red blinking dot suddenly appeared on its surface located in a far quadrant of space. "That's Todd."

As Todd's little red dot was nowhere near anything even remotely wraith controlled and was, basically, way out in bum-fuck nowhere, John found himself very confused very quickly. "What the hell is he doing way the fuck out there?"

In contrast to the human's perception of Valloran's location making no sense, Illyria, Caavin and Romulus all glanced warily at one another in concern over what they were seeing.

John Sheppard, for once in his life, noticed. "What?" he asked, turning to the three worried looking wraith. "Where is-"

"He is in Vallan," Illyria announced noticing as she did that the significance of Valloran's location was not lost on anyone, not even the humans. "The queens have taken him home."

John frowned. "I don't get it, what's so bad -"

"That is because you understand nothing!" Illyria screeched, more upset by the queens' decision to imprison Valloran on their former homeworld than she was sure the others collectively were. That is because she knew more about the city's final days than they did, she had been there; it had been by her order that the hives had fired upon it from orbit.

Seeing his motem react so violently and with such anger made Caavin move to her side quickly, "Motem?" he questioned, worried for her. "What -"

But Illyria would not let Caavin comfort her. There were secrets that she could not tell, but she could at least tell this one. "You know that at the conclusion of the War, when our victory over the Lanteans had been realized, a group of queens defected and turned against us," the wraith in the room nodded whilst the humans' attentions became irretrievably cemented to her, "They destroyed the cities."

Romulus nodded, having heard of this from Valloran. "Yes, their hives fired on the cities from orbit -"

"No," Illyria argued, her anger blinding her vision and making it difficult to see. "_My_ hive fired on the cities," her eyes barely registered the shock on the faces of Romulus and her son before she continued. "It was a mercy; a quick release from the agony that the queens would have had them suffer."

Caavin could not believe what he was hearing, that it had been on his motem's command that Vallan and her sister cities had been reduced to rubble. "How is the destruction you rained down a mercy?" he demanded. "My Sire was in Vallan when you ordered your attack! He watched you -"

"I trust that I need not remind you of the effects of the Sterilian virus and what it does to us wraith," Illyria countered, interrupting Caavin before he could finish his accusation of her. His eyes widened and she saw that yes, he remembered well the effects of that particular disease. "The queens stole the formula for the pathogen and had it mass-released into the entire wraith population. My firing on the cities from orbit was the only way I could think of to end it for them without traveling to the planet's surface and running the risk of becoming infected myself. We learned too late of the queens' plans and had no time to prevent it. What else would you have had me do!"

Caavin did not have an answer to give her.

Romulus however, did. "You gave them mercy when no other could," he soothed the now visibly shaking female whom he could well see was still tortured by her past actions and the reasons for which they had been needed. "You did well."

With resolution, Illyria forced herself to calm and lifted her head so that she might look back at Romulus once more. "You know as well as I that the virus would not have been made possible without the Commander's input. If the queens have put him in Vallan, then they have done so in order that he may find out the true reason for the destruction of the five cities. How do you think he will fare once he realizes that hundreds of thousands of wraith were put to death and made to suffer in torturous agony as a result of a virus that he created."

"The knowledge would fracture his sanity," Caavin concluded, worried now for his sire in a way in which he had never been before. "He already feels as though the destruction of the cities was his doing, that it was his fault for not realizing the plans of the corrupt queens more quickly. He cannot know this," the wraith broke off and turned abruptly to face the humans, Colonel Sheppard in particular. "Please," he begged, willing to do anything, including sacrifice his pride, if it meant saving his Sire's mind from fracturing to a point where it would be beyond repair. "We must retrieve him, we must retrieve him now!"

John was unmoved. As interesting as the wraith's story had been, he wasn't in the mood to run off half-cocked just to save Todd the wraith's mostly ungrateful ass. "Now hold on a minute," he looked around, TJ looked panicked, the queen next to him wasn't looking much better, and Todd's BFF looked like he was contemplating strangling something. The other three wraith looked as confused as he was but much less inclined to ask questions. He turned back to the three worried wraith, "What makes you think that we can just drop everything and -"

"The queens are hoping, I am sure, that once his sanity breaks, the Commander will lose control and either permanently harm or possibly kill Katherine," Romulus stated harshly. It was an over exaggeration he knew but the humans did not need to know that. He said it for motivational purposes only. "If his lucidity were to return and the Commander were to learn that he had done something to harm Katherine in such a way then the queens' torture of him would be twofold. He would not forgive himself and would, quite possibly, take his own life because of it."

John didn't believe that, not for one second. "Yeah right," he said in the most heavily sarcastic tone he could manage, "Because finding out that he hurt Kate would really drive Todd to suicide. Nice try, I applaud you, but that's not gonna -"

Varkan could stand it no more. Rounding on the one called Sheppard who had once tried to shoot him, the wraith demanded, "Are you blind, human, or just simply stupid?"

Rounding on the wraith that had just insulted him, John did a double take and then really looked at him for the first time since the whole lot of them had shown up. He frowned. "Hey, you look familiar. Why do you look familiar?"

As Colonel Sheppard said it, Lorne realized that yes, he did look familiar, but he couldn't place him. Suddenly though, the veil of memory slide back, and Lorne was struck with a very painful realization. Michael. This was the wraith that Michael had locked Kate up in a cell with and tried to get her to sleep with. The major blanched.

John noticed. "Lorne?"

Atlantis' XO shook his head and venomously clamped his mouth shut. "Nothing Sir."

John wasn't so easily put off. "Oh no," he said, marching towards his second in command with a look on his face that said you'd-better-tell-me-what-you-know-or-you'll-be-doing-night-details-for-the-next-month'. You know where we've seen him before don't you?" he pointed at the wraith, "Tell me where we've seen him before."

Lorne wavered. "I-"

"That's an order Major," John pulled rank. "Spill!"

Lorne gulped. "Michael."

That was so not what John had been expecting. "Michael?"

The colonel wasn't the only one that was confused. Woolsey and Weir shared a look before they both echoed John, "Michael?"

Lorne nodded. "Yeah, Michael. You know…" he trailed off and looked pleading at the wraith, "Help?"

Varkan snorted. "And why would I do that?" he inquired, feeling no pity for the human whatsoever. "So that your commander can threaten to shoot me again."

Lorne glared at the wraith. "He didn't threaten to shoot you, he threatened to castrate you, which is much worse, so either help me out here or-"

"I've never threatened to castrate a wraith," John talked over his major, frowning. "Well except Todd and that one wraith that…" The proverbial light bulb went off in his head and John rounded on the wraith with a furious snarl, "YOU!"

Varkan was unconcerned with the human's apparent rage and instead turned to the one called Lorne. "There. You see. Your commander did not require any assistance on my part in remembering his earlier encounter with me," he returned his gaze back onto Sheppard, "And you have not yet answered my question. "I would like to know whether or not the Commander has grossly overstated your intelligence. I find it quite disturbing that one who can claim relation to the Lady Katherine could possibly be so dimwitted."

"I am not dimwitted," John protested, wishing that he had the liberty to shoot that annoying smirk right of the damned wraith's face. "I resent…wait…" a kernel of what the wraith had just said sneaking into his brain, "Since when is my sister a 'Lady' to you lot? Why don't you just call her your queen and get it over with!"

"Katherine would not allow us the honor and you have not yet answered my question," Varkan pushed, unwilling to let it go as perhaps he should have. "How is it that you cannot see what is so obvious to all others both human and wraith? Have you heard nothing in your travels through these stars of the Lady Katherine of Atlantis?"

John's mouth dropped open. "Katherine of Atlantis? What the hell!"

Surprisingly, it was Jennifer rather than a wraith that answered. "It's what the wraith call Kate," she explained before adding, "And actually, there're stories about her by that name but I don't know exactly -"

"There are variations of the tale throughout the stars but they all share once constant fact no matter their variation," Kenny cut in, matter-of-factly.

Through some unknown instinct, John knew that he wasn't going to like this but he had to ask anyways, "And what constant is that?"

"That of all the many human female's that have been foolish enough to give their hearts to one of my kind through the centuries, Katherine of Atlantis is the only human to have been given the heart of her wraith in return," Kenny explained to the steadily reddening human. He cocked his head to one side and added, "The designation for the narrative is, as I believe you humans would call it, a love story."

John exploded. "Todd is not in love with my sister!"

Jennifer looked pityingly at him. "Kate's in love with him."

"That's not the point!" John scoffed, throwing up his hands and turning to glare at the wraith as though it their fault that any of this was happening. "The point is that _he's_ not in love with _her_. He can't be and I refuse to believe he is."

"And this is why I throw into contestation your intelligence," Varkan concluded. "You are an idiot."

John was indignant. "I'm not an -"

"Perhaps it would be best to continue this conversation after we have rescued both the Commander and the Lady Katherine?" Romulus suggested, having grown weary of the back and forth banter that was both time consuming and completely pointless. "We must act quickly. I cannot stress this enough."

John sighed. "Fine," he relented, "We'll go get Todd," he looked back and forth between the seven wraith, "Who all of you are coming with us?"

Illyria stepped forwards and gestured at both Maliaka and herself, "We will remain here," she turned her gaze towards Caavin. "I entrust you to see that your sire is returned safely to us."

Her son nodded. "It will be done, motem."

John shook his head at the whole lot of them before throwing out a gesture at the three males; Kenny would be remaining behind as well. "Alright you three, come on. Let's get this over with."

With one last look between them to convey the urgency of the mission, Romulus, Caavin and Varkan followed Colonel Sheppard and turned with the human towards the nearest gateship bay.

They could not reach Valloran fast enough.

~xXx~

_Sire, Sire we are coming, we are near. Do not despair, we are coming, Sire…sire…_

Todd woke with a start as he felt his son's mind withdraw from his own, leaving him in silence with only the gentle buzz of Katherine's sleeping consciousness within his own. Caavin. Caavin was close, Caavin had found him, just as he had been the one to find him then thousand years ago when last he had been stranded here. Breathing a sigh of relief, Todd sat up and noticed that the sky outside was just beginning to lighten. Dawn was coming and as there would soon be others here, it would be best if both he and Katherine got dressed.

Turning so that he could look down at his sleeping chosen, Todd regretted having to wake her. In slumber, her face free of all its worry, she looked to be so young. She was, really, the wraith reminded himself. Even in human terms, Katherine was still considered to be quiet young. Her age, he knew, was but a drop in an ocean when compared to his.

"Katherine."

She opened her eyes into Todd's face and smiled up at him. "Good morning."

The wraith could not help but grin back in return. "It is dawn," he told her, "And my eldest is on his way. We will soon be gone from here."

Kate sat up and blinked, rubbing her sleep from her eyes. "Really?" she asked, yawning, "How'd they find us?"

Todd shook his head. "I do not know. We can ask when they arrive."

Stretching, Kate began to comb her fingers through her hair as she watched Todd get up, move about, and then start to put on his clothes. She smiled to herself. She had been rather vigorous with her removal of them the night before. As a result, his clothes were scattered around all over the place. She crossed her legs and sat Indian-style, her hands in her lap, as he walked around trying to find them all.

"Having trouble?" she asked him through a giggle when he came up one boot short.

The wraith glared at her. "It is your fault that I must hunt for my garments, my pereena."

"Pereena?" Kate echoed, cocking her head to one side as Todd came back to her and sat down having located his missing boot.

He looked at her. "I have heard the humans refer to one another with such terms of endearment as 'sweetheart' or something else of the same like. The wraith do not have very many such terms that we use ourselves but, 'pereena' is one of them. It, like so many of our words, is more of a compilation of several like ideas but, in rough translation, it means dear one or one who is treasured and adored."

Kate couldn't fight off the ridiculous grin that suddenly took over her face. "You adore me?"

Todd hissed and nodded, reaching out to gather her into the open space between his legs. "I do," he whispered softly, his feeding hand playing with her lips, "You know I do."

Raising herself up so that she was eye level with him, Kate leaned forwards and asked, "Is there time to show me how much you adore me before our rescue arrives?"

Todd smirked. He did not honestly know how close Caavin was but, when faced with an oh so willing and eager Katherine pressing her ready body into his own, Todd did not have the fortitude of thought to try and find out. In hindsight, he should have, because no sooner had he moved forwards to capture his mate's mouth with his, then a resounding shot went off and Todd found himself not only being shot at but actually being shot. With a snarl, the wraith looked up and found Sheppard there pointing his weapon at him, an angry, vengeful expression written all over his face.

"Get the hell away from my sister," John bit out darkly, his voice dripping enough venom to kill an elephant; several hundred of them.

Startled and admittedly surprised to see the human, Todd turned apologetically back to Katherine and felt his heart still. A single, thin, stream of blood was dripping from her nose and in that instant the wraith realized that as he bled, so too did she.

Kate realized it too and, surging to her feet, she rounded on her brother and punched him full in the face. John yelped and flew backwards, landing on his ass as his P-90 went flying. Only then did she realize who was there with him. Lorne was laughing his ass off and, off to one side, Varkan, Caavin and Romulus were all grinning amusedly.

"What the hell was that for!" John screeched, sitting up and wiping at the blood that was now pouring out of his nose. "You punched…" he trailed off, his eyes taking in the sight of his baby sister and just what, exactly, she was wearing. "Katherine Elizabeth Sheppard, what in God's name are you wearing! You look like a wraith queen!"

"Clothes John," she reprimanded him, turning so that she could help Todd up. Once the wraith was standing she rounded back on her brother and put her hands on her hips. "I'm wearing clothes. Now, as to why I punched you, you shot Todd."

John scrambled to his feet and took to glaring at the alien who was hovering behind his sister as though just by looking at him he could drop him dead. "I said I would if he ever touched you again and hey, he touched you again," he pointed an accusatory finger at his baby sister. "You were in his lap!"

Kate shrugged. "So?"

John sputtered. "So…so you can't…he can't…" words failed him and so the colonel stooped to pick up his gun and re-clip it to his vest. "Let's just go. I'll lay out the ground rules once we get back to Atlantis."

Kate frowned. "Ground rules?" she questioned. "For what?"

John snarled and jerked his thumb towards the biggest of the three wraith. "_He_ managed to talk Woolsey into us giving you," he looked at Todd, "Asylum since being out in the wide world of wraith is so detrimental to your health. Woolsey agreed to it, so congrats. You're moving in."

Todd turned to eye Romulus. "How did you manage to convince Woolsey to allow this?"

The other wraith smirked. "I am, as the humans say, just that good."

"Hummnn," Todd replied, not knowing if he liked his comrade's solution to the queen problem. "Is that what you did whilst I was away?"

"Oh there is more," Romulus expanded, falling into step besides Valloran as their party walked back through the ruins to where Sheppard had landed the gateship. "But I think, perhaps it is better to show you than tell you. You will see when we arrive back in Atlantis."

Todd was not so sure he liked the sound of that but, unfortunately, Romulus would not be moved, and so he resigned himself to wait.

All would revel itself in time.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright so, there are some crumbs in this chapter along with a couple intentional plot holes which, I assure you, will all be filled in to your satisfactions at a later date. Until then, I've got a challenge. Maliaka's Lantean relation: There have been hints. Whoever can correctly guess who and how first may ask me any (but only one) question about either a past event or a future one which I will answer in a PM. It can be anything from who ends up with whom, who has X number of children and/or where/how is this all gonna end. That's my challenge, we'll see who wins. As always, reviews are the only way FanFic writers get paid so, put a penny in my cup and make my day. Until next time, cheers!


	9. The Leviathan

**A/N:** Hello! No, you're not seeing things. As I prepared to upload another chapter (actually replace the contents in a chapter but I digress…) my OCD finally kicked in and demanded that I fix things. thus, all the chapter numbers are correct now and I will no longer have a nervous tick every time I see my table of contents menu. As such, I'd still like you all to review this one, even if you've already read it once before. Reviews are like crack for authors and I must admit, I'm addicted.

Until then, cheers!

* * *

**Episode IX: T****he Leviathan**

There were many things that Richard Woolsey thought he'd never see before coming to Atlantis. He never thought he'd literally throw his rulebook out the window on his first day; he never thought that he'd suddenly find himself always skipping ahead to plan B or maybe even C or D because A never really worked; he never thought that he'd ever see Todd as anything more than a nuisance albeit a resourceful, sometime necessary nuisance; but above all, he never thought he'd see the day where Major Lorne was standing in front of him telling him that there was a problem with his commanding officer.

"Tell me again, Major," Woolsey tried to understand, "What exactly is the problem? Major Sheppard, from what I understand, has received a disciplinary action following her assault of a superior officer. How is that out of line?"

Lorne resisted the urge to sigh. When the article fifteen had first appeared on his desk with Kate's name on it Lorne had thought he was imagining things. But, alas, no. Following their return from the wraith homeworld, Colonel Sheppard had actually gone so far as to write Kate up for her having decked him, which, if it were any other command other than theirs, would have been perfectly acceptable. What was _not_ acceptable was that her punching him had been a result of him shooting Todd – which in itself had not been the response of a of a commanding officer but rather the response and action of a overprotective big brother who didn't happen to like his sister's choice in men.

That was Lorne's problem and he hastened to explain this to the director. "The attack came from Kate and not Major Sheppard and she punched her brother, not the Colonel."

Woolsey's eyebrows rose incrementally. "I see," he said, beginning to understand where Lorne was coming from. "So, what you're saying is that Colonel Sheppard's ability to view Kate objectively has been compromised."

Lorne nodded. "Honestly, Sir, it's been compromised for a while."

Woolsey sniffed. "Yes, I suppose it has," he crossed his arms over his desk and leaned forwards on his elbows, regarding the major. "I assume, since you're here bringing it up, that you have a suggestion on how to correct this?"

"Yes Sir," Lorne was nothing if not prepared – although he had really hoped that it wouldn't have had to come to this.

The director of Atlantis sighed and gestured for the Major to continue. "Let's hear it then."

Lorne took a breath. "There's no skirting the fact that Atlantis is unique. If it were any other post, the Colonel and Kate wouldn't even be allowed to serve together in the same command."

"What exactly are you suggesting Major?" Woolsey asked, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

It was now or never. "I want Kate taken out of the Colonel's direct chain of command."

Woolsey's eyes widened. "And how do you propose I do that, Major, without compromising an already very delicate situation? Our alliance with Todd is contingent on Major Sheppard's role; if he thinks for a second that we're going to remove her – no, I'm sorry Major, but I don't even want to consider what he might do in order to keep her here."

"I'm not suggesting we get rid of her, or diminish her duties in any way; I actually want to increase them," Lorne explained, "At least so far as the wraith are concerned."

"Oh?"

Lorne nodded. "Kate told me a bit about what Todd's lining her up for. He's gonna make her his queen if he hasn't already. Her original orders state that her primary objective is to pacify the aggressions of the wraith against Atlantis. I'd say becoming a wraith queen and actually having control over a large faction of wraith damn near completes her duty. We all got sidetracked with _who_ she is that we kinda forgot _why_ she was sent here in the first place. As far as Washington is concerned, she's been in clear dereliction of her duty for the past year."

"So your plan is to…"

"Take her out of the Colonel's chain of command and give her the freedom to perform her assigned duty to its fullest potential."

Woolsey considered this. "And who would she be reporting to if not Colonel Sheppard?"

Lorne shrugged. "You, General O'Neil; someone other than her brother who can't see anything past who she's sleeping with."

"So the relationship has been…consummated then?"

The major nodded. "From what I've been given to understand, as far as the wraith are concerned, Todd and Kate are married."

"Which is why the situation is so complicated," Woolsey lamented then, seeing the look on the Major's face, explained, "As you said, Colonel Sheppard is viewing the situation like a brother and as such I wouldn't put it past him to try and have Kate reassigned to the SGC if he feels things are slipping out of his control. From what Todd was saying, the separation that would occur as a result would kill them both and with Todd dead, would plunge the wraith back into civil war. We'd lose not only Major Sheppard and Todd but also our foothold in the Pegasus galaxy because, let's be honest, the only reason we're still here is because of Todd and his alliance."

"Damn."

Woolsey sighed and nodded. "My sentiments exactly. You understand why I said it's complicated."

"Understatement of the year, Sir," Lorne replied, before sinking into the chair opposite Woolsey's desk. He let out a deep sigh. "When did everything get so screwed up? It was fine when we only saw Todd every other month. Now, he's living with us and our fate is literally tied up with his. Where did we go wrong?"

"I don't believe we fully understood what we were getting into by being here, Major," Woolsey lamented. "This job isn't like working at the SGC where because our planet is in the same galaxy we have some say in what goes on. We started a war that we had no business starting in the first place and now we're reaping the reward for our meddling."

Lorne raised an eyebrow. "Felt this way long, Sir?" he asked.

"It's been a long time coming," the director replied.

"Well what do we do about it?"

Richard considered the man sitting before him. "I think you're right. Our best chance of helping the people of this galaxy get rid of the wraith menace for good is by doing all that we can to help Todd win his war against the queens and for that we need Major Sheppard. I have no delusions about what Todd will do if the Colonel tries to remove her. There is nowhere he could send her that Todd would not find her and bring her right back here."

Lorne snorted. "Too bad there's not a way to make sure he can't have her sent back to Earth. That'd come in handy when he finally does find out they're more than just sleeping together."

"I'll look into it," Woolsey offered, agreeing with the Major. "Until then, I'll contact the SGC and see about having Kate's status updated so that she reports directly to General O'Neil or to myself."

Lorne stood, falling seamlessly into parade rest. "There is one more thing, Sir, if you don't mind," upon Woolsey's nod, Lorne continued. "I realize that he's only been here a day and that there really hasn't been much of a discussion about what's going to happen with him yet but, I'd like to request that Todd be put on my team. That way he stays close to Kate and he's on hand whenever we need him."

Woolsey thought about it. "I'll consider it," he informed the major before standing and walking the man out of his office. It was late and he thought he could do with some tea before bed. Asking if Lorne would like to join him, the two set off for the mess hall.

~xXx~

"LORNE!"

Having been in the middle of teaching Todd how to use Word so that the wraith would be able to write his own mission reports, Lorne jumped as the door to his office was slid open with so much force that the glass rattled. Turning around, the major beheld the fuming figure of one Colonel John Sheppard who looked more furious then he'd ever seen him. Some of the bravado he'd had while in Woolsey's office two days ago faded and he swallowed.

Seated before the major, the resident wraith also noted the expression on Sheppard's face and decided to forgo any type of greeting in the hopes he would simply be ignored. Briefly Todd pondered whether or not now was an appropriate time to apply the human custom of crossings one's fingers.

"Colonel," Lorne was actually quite impressed that his voice came out even. "What can I do for -"

"Cut the crap Major, I don't want to fucking hear it!" John fumed, stalking forwards. "You went to Woolsey – went above my head – and requested that Kate be removed from my chain of command. What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Lorne looked back at him trying his very best not to scream obscenities at the man like he very much wanted to. Woolsey had finally granted him his request to have Todd assigned to his team after Kate and Cadman had stormed into his office and complained about all the extra rules that the colonel had conjured up for Todd to have to follow during his stay. A camera had been installed in his quarters and he'd been told that he'd be watched twenty-four seven until further notice. Cadman had said that they were treating him like a prisoner and demanded that the director do something. The end result was that Lorne got Todd, Cadman and Kate were appeased, Woolsey had wished him luck and now the whole thing was Lorne's mess. If the major was lucky, Colonel Sheppard would remain ignorant of that last part for just a bit longer and Lorne could focus purely on the situation with Kate.

Mr. Murphy however; had other ideas.

The hapless major hadn't even had the chance to open his mouth yet before the colonel's eyes fell to Todd and narrowed suspiciously.

"And what is _he_ doing here!?" John demanded, glaring at the alien. "I thought I had him in McKay's lab running -"

"Situation's changed Sir," Lorne finally managed, inwardly grimacing as the colonel's glare returned to him.

John glowered at the man and hissed, "Changed how?"

Lorne gulped and took a deep, steadying breath. "Todd's been assigned to my team, Sir. Woolsey okayed it this morning so right now I'm teaching him how to -"

The roar John Sheppard let out sounded more like wounded animal then something a human being ought to be capable of making. "What!?" he screamed. "Why – the fuck!? What exactly are you trying to accomplish here Major because I would dearly love to know."

Squaring his shoulders, Lorne caught Todd eyeing him calculatingly as he faced off against his commander. "Honestly Sir," Lorne began, refusing to back down now that he was facing the full force of John Sheppard's wrath, "I'm doing your job."

John stared at him. "Come again?" he spat dangerously.

"You've lost the ability to think objectively, sir," the major explained. "You've stopped treating Major Sheppard like an officer under your command and started treating her like your kid sister. She punched _you_, not her commanding officer, _you_; her brother. You responded by writing her up and putting her on night details for a month. That's an abuse of power Sir and as the next highest ranking officer on base it's my job to correct the issue. I have; Major Sheppard no longer reports to you but directly to Mr. Woolsey who then reports to General O'Neil, her orders have been redefined so that her primary objective is to see to all wraith related issues and she has been given leave to do whatever is necessary to ensure that our alliance with Todd's coalition stands. Your relationship with her became a problem and I dealt with it, it's your turn to do the same."

John was completely gob smacked. He would've never, _never_ thought that things would come to this. Unfortunately, hindsight was twenty-twenty and the colonel knew that Lorne wasn't just blowing smoke out his ass; the major was well within his rights to have acted the way he did and John was both moderately sorry and hella pissed about it.

But Lorne wasn't done. "Furthermore," he went on, his voice gaining momentum and increasing in harshness, "As commanding officer of the base, you have no jurisdiction to interfere in the personal relationships of those under your command so long as those relationships do not affect those persons' abilities to perform their duties."

The feelings of remorse that John had had when confronted with how he'd been acting lately vanished as he could think of only one reason why Lorne would bring _that_ up. "Major," he warned, "You really don't want to go there."

"Oh I think I do," Lorne countered, coming out from behind his desk and Todd to stare Sheppard straight in the eye. "From a military standpoint, you have no say in Major Sheppard's personal affairs and that includes who she sees, who she dates and who she sleeps with."

John growled. "If I find out that _he_…" he pointed at Todd, "…so much as touches Kate I'll kill him."

"Then I'll see to it that you are relieved of duty for behavior unbecoming of an officer."

"Fuck that! You wouldn't -"

Lorne's voice was deadly. "Try me."

They were at an impasse, John realized, as he stood there fuming silently. Lorne was _not_ gonna back down. "Well," the glare he shot the major could've curdled milk, "Guess we'll see how this pans out."

Lorne remained stubbornly defiant. "I guess we will," he said, his head held high as his commanding officer gave him one last glare and then turned on his heel and left.

When he was gone, Lorne let out a sigh of relief and then collapsed into the nearest chair. From across the room, he could feel Todd watching him. "You're welcome," he told the wraith listlessly, tilting his head back and rubbing his face with his hands. "God, what the hell have I gotten myself into!?"

Todd did not know what to say but settled on expressing his gratitude. He was not so certain of all that had transpired most recently but he knew that the human had stood up for him and for Katherine and for that Major Lorne had his thanks.

Evan grunted as he finally turned back to look at the alien. "So, what happens from here?"

Todd quirked a brow ridge. "I am assuming that that is a rhetorical question and that you are, at present, going to tell me."

Lorne snorted. "Yeah, something like that," he sighed. "Right, so we've already gone over what all you're going to have to do as a part of a gate team. You have to go to staff meetings, you have to turn in mission reports and you have to at least wear the patch on one of your arm's; I'll let you pick. I'm not gonna have you wear our uniform. If Teyla and Ronon don't have to I don't see why you have to no matter what Colonel Sheppard says."

"His efforts to have me clothed in such a way are most likely an attempt to maneuver me into a position in which I can be mocked," Todd voiced his opinion before letting out a low, soft hiss, "You have my thanks, Major Lorne, for your interceptions on my behalf."

"Right. Anyways," the major continued, "Other than that, Woolsey's working on a way to make sure that the colonel can't send Kate back to the SGC or station her at one of the Alpha sites somewhere. In the meantime might I suggest a certain level of discretion between the two of you at least while you're on the base? When we go off world I don't care what you do so long as you're quiet about it."

Todd grinned. "I am sure that we can handle those stipulations." His expression changed however as he thought back over what Lorne had said. "I had not considered the possibility that Sheppard might attempt to remove Katherine from her position within the city and send her back to your world. Would he truly go to such lengths just to remove her from me?"

Lorne shrugged. "At this point in time he's still hung up on the theory that he can just shoot you if you try anything but when it finally gets out – and it will, eventually, get out – that you're not only sleeping with her but you sorta married her too; then I don't think that there's anything he _won't_ try in order to get her away from you."

The wraith bowed his head dreading the confrontation that was to take place between himself and the human sometime in, perceivably, the near future. Although he would do all within his power to delay it, Todd knew that Sheppard would eventually come to know of the status change within his sister's relationship and that when he did, he would not react favorably. If precautions could be taken now to ensure that when the truth did come to light, Katherine would not be forced from his side Todd would very much appreciate it.

"How does Mr. Woolsey plan to insure that my mate cannot be sent back to your world?"

Lorne sighed. "Woolsey's not exactly sure how yet but he's working on it. The fact that, according to your culture and your laws, the two of you are hitched is actually a point in your favor. There've been a few, not many, but a few cases of interplanetary marriages throughout the history of the Stargate program. Woolsey's focusing on those and hopefully he'll find something that'll prevent the colonel from sending Kate packing back to Earth faster than a fucking chaeta on crack when all the shit finally does hit the fan."

Not completely sure he understood the last of Major Lorne's statements given that he was still a bit unsure of many of the Earth human's colloquialisms, Todd nevertheless understood at least the base context. "I shall have to impart my gratitude for his efforts when next I see Mr. Woolsey," he paused and then added, "Although, to be honest, the labor is a moot one. It would not matter to which end of which stars Sheppard was to send Katherine. I would, with however much force necessary, get her back."

"Woolsey knows," the major lamented, frustrated by the situation as a whole. The colonel was making everything much more complicated than it really ought to be. "I don't think the thought has occurred to Sheppard yet that if he were to send Kate back to Earth you'd do everything in your power to get her back but Woolsey's actually mentioned it a few times already," he glanced at the wraith and smirked, "He's worried that you'd take your hives and invade Earth if it came down to it."

"If it came down to that then I assure you Major Lorne, Mr. Woolsey's fears are correct," the wraith replied feeling no need to placate the human with false promises of leniency. "Katherine is my chosen, my matriarch, my queen and my life. If forced, there is nothing I would not do to fetch her back to my side."

Lorne whistled. During the whole debacle with the other Attero device, he and several others had learned from the Ancients that the phrase 'so-and-so is my life' was the wraith version of 'I love you'. Hearing Todd say it – actually confirm it out loud – just made everything seem that much more real.

"Well," the major commented after a moment of silence had stretched on between the two for a while, "What say we finish up our lesson here and then go try calling your hive again? Didn't you say that there's one that's supposed to bring all your stuff over or something like that?"

"I did."

"Okay then," Lorne moved back behind Todd and leaned over the wraith's shoulder, "This button here controls the size of the letters and this one here controls the font. All mission reports submitted to Woolsey must be typed up in standard Times New Roman font usually at size twelve but every now and again if you're sneaking you can get away with it being all in size eleven."

"And the difference in sizes of your lettering is really such a victory?"

Lorne grinned. "Oh yeah. Now, after you're done with everything and all the spaces are filled in you save it to this folder here and then…"

~xXx~

John was irritated. It was an almost constant state for him lately, ever since Lorne had dropped the bomb that Kate was no longer under his chain of command. His irritation came and went in waves that ebbed and swelled depending on his proximity to one very particular wraith and at this exact moment in time that proximity was very, very acute. Todd was standing next to him on the south pier watching as a horde of drones (really there were only like five but John had already had it up to here with the wraith so far today and so was prone to exaggeration) made trips back and forth from the cruiser all carrying box after box of Todd's crap.

And he had a _lot_ of crap.

"How much of this shit are you actually gonna_ need_ while you're living here?" John demanded snappishly, tossing a glare at the wraith who - he was furious to see - seemed to have adapted an immunity to his temperament.

Todd fought back the urge he had to simply, as Katherine or perhaps Lorne might say, deck the man standing next to him. As satisfying as the action would prove to be it would be counterproductive to his overall plan of prolonging any sort of confrontation he might have with the human for as long as possible. "As I do not know how long I will remain in exile it is beneficial to me to have as many of my belongings with me as possible," he shot a quick glance at the scowling human and went on, "It is also pertinent to have them stored in a location that is relatively safe from discovery."

Interesting. "Why?" the colonel asked, determined to annoy Todd as much as the wraith was currently annoying him simply by standing there. "Got some dirty laundry piled up that you don't want anyone going through?"

The wraith eyed him. "That idiom is nonsensical. I do not understand what you could possibly be trying to infer -"

"It means secrets," Kate's voice interrupted from behind them and both males turned just as she came to join them, her eyes focused on Todd, "Saying somebody's got dirty laundry means that they've got secrets that they want to hide."

Todd's eyes lit up at the appearance of his mate; John glared.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can just feel the love," Kate responded sarcastically, scowling at her brother who seemed bound and determined now and in the near future to be as much of an ass as was humanly possible. She sighed, "Woolsey sent me to come get you."

John frowned. "Why?"

His sister shot him a look that almost made him drop the act. "The SGC just dialed; Andromeda wants our help with something so she, Daniel and Cam are coming through in about twenty minutes," she paused and added, "Jack and Sam are coming too. Don't ask me why. I don't know. Come to the briefing room and you'll probably find out."

John nodded and uncrossed his arms, taking a step towards the city only to stop and turn back at the last second. "What about him?" he asked, gesturing at Todd.

Kate sighed. "Well that sorta depends on him," she turned towards her wraith and asked; "Do you want to stay here and supervise or come up and see what's going on?"

Todd considered his options. "Was my presence specifically requested?" he inquired and when Katherine informed him that no, he had not been asked for, he decided, "I shall remain here then and see to the continued transfer of my belongings."

John was surprised; usually Todd took every opportunity available to him to butt in on their business and now here he was passing one up? The colonel frowned, "What if whatever they're here for has something to do with you or the wraith?"

Todd glared at him before returning his gaze to his mate's. "Then I trust Katherine to act in the best interest of me and mine in my stead."

John's mouth damn near fell open. "What seriously?" he squawked, head lashing from side to side as he looked incrementally between his sister and the alien. "Really!?"

Kate resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah, really," she replied, grabbing a hold of her brother's arm and beginning to drag him off after her. She called to Todd over her shoulder as they went, "I'll let you know if anything interesting happens," then to John, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

He scoffed at her and wrenched his arm free, smoothing out invisible wrinkles down the front of his black BDU's as he fell into step besides his sister. "It's nothing."

"Bull."

They entered the transporter and were immediately sent to the corridor just outside the gateroom. "Alright fine," John tried again, "I just didn't know he trusts you that much to, you know…" his fingers made quotes in the air, "…act in his stead. I mean I know you know more than_ I_ do about what goes on in Todd's alliance but surely you don't know _that_ much!"

"You'd be surprised," Kate muttered, shooting John a look that clearly told him that that was all he was gonna get from her on the subject. Together they entered the briefing room and looked around at all the people assembled there.

"Generals," they both said, nodding at both Sam and O'Neill before offering the same obligatory greetings to the others, "Colonel Mitchell, Dr. Jackson," their combined gazes shifted lastly to the Ancient standing between Sam and Weir, "Andromeda."

The Lantean lady inclined her head in returned acknowledgment, "Colonel Sheppard," she turned to Katherine and offered up a smile, pleased to see the young woman once more, "Katherine."

Kate smiled back and then took a seat at the end of the table. Beside her, John did the same. "So," she opened, "What's going on? You said you needed our help?"

"Andromeda does, yes," Daniel explained, pushing his glasses a bit further up his nose. "She also has something to tell you."

The attention in the room shifted and the Ancient cleared her throat before speaking, her voice soft but clear. "As you are aware, my allegiance for the duration of the Great War was not to this city but to the wraith," nods of acknowledgment went around the table, some more curt then others. She continued, "As a result I worked closely with the upper command structure of wraith throughout the duration of the conflict. I acquired much insight into the wraith and how they were governed – but it was what I unknowingly stumbled upon near the end of the war that brings me here to you now."

To say nobody in the room was curious to see where this was going would've been an outright lie. "Go on," Woolsey entreated, knowing intuitively that they all were about to learn something very important.

Andromeda continued. "I discovered a message encoded and hidden in the archives of Atlantis' tactical database's. The message was of wraith origin and contained instructions that, had they been carried out, would have resulted in a breach of the treaty we arranged with the wraith at the conclusion of the Daemon Wars."

John was confused. "Hold up," he said, frowning, "I thought it was you guys that started the war and now you're telling us that it was the wraith?" He looked around the table, "That's what it sounds like right?"

The others nodded and Andromeda sighed. "I am aware of how it looks Colonel Sheppard and I assure you that the conclusion you have drawn is exactly the reason why the message was sent in the first place."

The humans looked at her. "What?" the Atlantians coursed together.

Jack smirked. "Just wait, it gets better," he told them before nodding for Andromeda to finish her explanation.

"Even as the daughter of Atlantis' High Commander I was never given any definitive reason as to why we suddenly attacked our allies. All I was ever told was that there was evidence as to suggest that they were planning to betray us. For the majority of the war I thought this a lie but, when I discovered the message I began to think otherwise. My investigations uncovered an elaborate plot that, had I been able to present my evidence, might have greatly altered not only the outcome but the duration of the war."

Kate suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. "What kind of plot?" she asked, eyed boring into the Ancient.

Andromeda held her gaze and did not look away. "The message was sent with the sole purpose of being intercepted. The one that sent it wanted Atlantis to receive it and, upon doing so, reach the same conclusion you yourselves have reached. There was no planned attack by the wraith; it was an illusion intended to spark conflict."

"Obviously it succeeded," Woolsey remarked solemnly, straightening in his chair. "Who sent the message?"

The room waited on baited breath for the answer. Andromeda gave it. "Nuaura."

John made a face. "New – who?"

"Nuaura," Andromeda repeated, "She was a queen who saw a war with Atlantis as a way to unite the wraith under one banner in order to fight a common enemy. She manipulated and played both the wraith and Atlantis in order to accomplish her own desires. She started the war so that she could get what she wanted."

Elizabeth was the first to understand. "She wanted to be queen of the wraith, _all_ the wraith."

Andromeda nodded. "Yes."

Lorne let out a long, low whistle, "Fuck."

While the major's sentiments just about summed up what they'd all just been told John still felt the need to add his own synopsis. "So this Queen, Nuaura – Is that her _real_ name? Really? Huh. She starts a war so that the wraith'll band together and make her the number one queen," he frowned and looked up at Andromeda, "Normally people don't start wars unless they're sure of the outcome. Just out of curiosity, how'd she know that the wraith were even gonna win?"

"She was never certain but the possibility of defeat was never more than a margin," Andromeda explained, " Not considering what the wraith believed they were fighting for and the perceived duplicity of Atlantis. In starting the war the way she did, Nuaura ensured that the wraith had every cause to fight and also that any remaining Lanteans such as myself who retained loyalty to our former allies had equal reasons to see to Atlantis' demise."

Richard Woolsey, long a veteran of political intrigue, knew that the story didn't end there. "But…" he prompted.

Andromeda let out a weary sigh. "But the power she gained throughout the duration of the war was not enough. When it became clear that the wraith would prove victorious, talks began amongst the other queens, the Matriarchs and the Commanders of how life would return to the way it had been when finally the fighting was over. Nuaura did not want this. She would return to being the queen of only one city and she would lose all powers gained from her tenure as High Queen. She sought to prevent this and so she developed a plan that would ensure that her power never could be taken from her. It was Nuaura's plan to establish the wraith as a space dwelling race and evolved the ships into the hives that you know now. It was Nuaura's plan and Nuaura's manipulations that destroyed the wraith and made them into the broken culture that they are today. She damned them, damned them all with her quest for more and more power. If not for her then the people of this galaxy would not know the wraith as they do; the monsters Nuaura made them to be."

The briefing room was silent as Andromeda breathed, heavily moved by the hatred in her own words. The only one that dared to speak was Kate.

"So, what has to do with why you're here?"

Andromeda took a calming breath and continued to explain. "The one you call Todd seeks to return his race to what they once were, before the Great War. All that Nuaura corrupted can be undone if his alliance proves victorious"

John frowned. "Yeah, we know this," he squinted at her, "How does this little history lesson help us?"

Before the Ancient could answer Kate stopped her. "You said that if you'd been able to present your evidence then the war might've ended early," she paused and looked up, understanding in her eyes. "That's why you were captured isn't it? This queen found out what you knew and tried to get rid of you, tried to have you killed but Seven saved you."

Andromeda frowned, confused. She wasn't the only one. "Seven?" Cam asked.

John elaborated. "The wraith that stayed with Kate when she was sick; Todd's best friend. He's got a tattoo over his left eye that looks kind of like the number seven if you squint."

"So you named him Seven?" SG-1's leader was still incredulous.

John shrugged. "Well, Seven of Nine technically but just Seven for short."

That made Cameron grin. "Star Trek reference, nice."

His counterpart grinned. "Thanks, I try."

"Moving on," Lorne called out turning to look for confirmation in the ancient. "So you found out about this plot and tried to take the evidence to the wraith only to have the bad queen find out and then try and kill you. So both sides continued fighting thinking that they were in the right until eventually, Todd won and you guys submerged the city and left. Then, after someone ordered the – what did TJ's mom call that virus? The ster…ster something, I can't remember what she called it – "

"Sterilian" Andromeda supplied, surprised that the new Atlantians seemed to know as much as they did. "How – "

"Todd and Kate got high jacked by a group of queens called the triad and dumped on the wraith's homeworld about a week ago," Lorne explained, "While we were looking for them we had a whole slew of wraith in the city – Todd's alliance's entire inner circle as it turned out – and we sort of got a crash course in what happened directly after the war. A group of queens defected and released that virus; the whatever you called it, into the population killing everyone who wasn't on a hive somewhere. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that the group of queens, the bad ones that Todd's been trying to take out for a while now, whatever orders they were following probably came from New-new…how do you say her name again?"

"Nuaura."

"Right," Lorne said, "Nuaura. So anyway, the bad queens are following her orders and Todd's trying to take them out but he's not having much luck. I'm going to assume that the reason you've told us all of this is that it'll somehow help tip the odds in Todd's favor. Am I right?"

Andromeda nodded. "You are correct." Her explanation continued. "The wraith who fight against Todd on the side of the queens do so because they have been told he is a renegade that seeks to destroy their way of life. The truth of his plans has been kept from the majority and should they come to realize that then, I believe, the tide of war will change."

Woolsey studied her. "Can we assume that you have some way of doing this?"

Once again, the Ancient nodded. "When I learned of what Nuaura planned to do I tried to alert the Council of Matrons but was captured and imprisoned before I could do so. It took nearly fifteen years for me to escape but once I did and I was able to return to Atlantis I immediately copied all of the histories, the literature, the culture of the wraith that Atlantis had stored within her memory banks and stored it within the memory banks of one of our ships along with the evidence I had incriminating Nuaura. I then hid the ship on a planet nearly on the other side of the galaxy in what was, at the time, neutral territory."

"And so you're here because you want us to help you go and get it," Atlantis' director surmised. At Andromeda's nod, Woolsey folded his hands on top of the table in front of him and took a deep breath. "Well then, I suppose we could help with that."

Andromeda smiled and inclined her head gratefully.

John looked around the table. "So, who's going ship hunting?" his eyes landed on his sister, "I suppose you'll probably want to go, Todd too once he hears – "

"Todd's not going anywhere, Colonel," Woolsey interrupted him. "The whole reason he's here is to keep him _away_ from the queens. Going to a wraith controlled planet to search for this ship will only increase his odds of being captured again and I already promised the other wraith that I'd go out of my way to ensure that that doesn't happen."

John deflated. Sam and Jack eyed him. "You made a deal with the wraith?"

Woolsey nodded. "With Seven who seems to be, by all indications, Todd's second in command."

"Okay then," Jack turned back to Sheppard, "We actually need to talk to you so you're staying here; got some housekeeping things we've gotta go over. Oh and I wanna meet Todd, since he's here. Mitchell and Daniel can go with Kate and Andromeda," he looked at Woolsey and Weir, "Are there any of your people you feel ought to go along?"

They both shook their heads.

"Okeydokey then," the General continued, "It's all settled."

Cameron raised his hand. "Question," everyone looked at him, "How're we getting there?"

"Kate can contact one of Todd's hives," Woolsey supplied, "There should be one nearby as per our agreement. I'm sure, once you explain things to them, whoever is in command won't have a problem giving you a ride."

Kate stood up. "I'll go make the call."

"I will come with you," Andromeda said and followed her from the room. Behind them the meeting broke up and everyone went their separate ways. Lorne headed towards the pier to go check on Todd, John, Daniel and Cam headed towards the equipment room and Woolsey, Weir and the two generals retired to Woolsey's office. There was a conversation that the four of them needed to have and the sooner they had it the better off everyone involved would be.

~xXx~

Cameron Mitchell still wasn't very sure about using a hive like a taxi but after several reassurances from Kate that they all weren't going to end up eaten, the colonel had no choice but to go along with it. Still the shuttle ride up to the hive was silent and when they arrived they were greeted by a wraith Kate had told them they could call Varkan (apparently this wraith had decided that letting Colonel Sheppard come up with a name for him was less preferable then them knowing his real one) and not a single drone for which the two members of SG-1 were thankful. Andromeda thought it strange that the commander of a hive would be willing to greet them alone but she quickly understood why when the commander in question bowed reverently towards Kate and extended her a greeting.

"Lady Katherine," his voice betrayed his age, "Welcome to my ship."

Kate smiled at him and gave a small incline of her head. "Commander Varkan."

The alien's answering smile as he straightened freaked Cameron out. "That's creepy," he said, pointing at the wraith while turning towards Daniel. "Is it just me or are they spookier when they're happy then when they're trying to kill us?"

Daniel gave an answering nod while the wraith scowled and looked questioningly at Kate. Andromeda, meanwhile, glanced towards Colonel Mitchel. It was obvious that the humans of Stargate Command were uncomfortable with their travelling arrangements and that Cameron's comment was a veiled effort to break the tension that at settled over them upon their arrival. She could not fault them their apprehension given the nature of the wraith but it struck her then just how different the humans of earth were to the humans who inhabited Atlantis despite the singularity of their origins.

Varkan, meanwhile, frowned at the humans who had come with Katherine to his hive. "Forgive me," he said, his multi-toned voice resonating within the confines of the dart bay, "But I do not believe we are of acquaintance."

Cameron swallowed nervously at the address and stumbled to reply. "C-Colonel Cameron Mitchell," he pointed at Daniel, "Doctor Daniel Jackson," then at Andromeda, "And Andromeda. Just Andromeda; she's an ancient."

The wraith raised one elegant eye ridge in silent inquiry.

"I am of the race you and yours refer to as Lantean," Andromeda provided. The wraith's eye ridge rose incrementally.

"Indeed," Varkan eyed the woman before returning his attention to the female whom he had been told he was not yet allowed to address as queen, "My Lady, if you would allow – "

"Katherine!"

The interrupted yell cause everybody but Kate and the commander to jump in either fright or surprise as the figure of another wraith advanced on them through the gloom of the dart bay. Kate recognized his voice immediately and smiled at the oncoming wraith calling to him with her mind as he neared.

"_Romulus_," she said with her mental voice before switching to the oldest version of wraith that both Todd and Romulus himself had been teaching her, "I did not expect to see you here but am happy nonetheless."

The elder wraith grinned and stopped in front of her raising his feeding hand, elbow bent and palm flat as if pressing against an invisible wall, out towards her. Kate responded in kind and pressed her right hand flat against his. It was a greeting, she had learned, practiced amongst family and the very best of friends. Romulus had asked her if he could have the honor of greeting her like this on their next meeting as they'd been returning from the wraith homeworld and, as soon as Todd had explained to her its significance and meaning, she'd readily agreed.

Behind her Cameron, Daniel and Andromeda all blinked in surprise. Varkan, meanwhile, grinned.

Romulus ignored their reactions and begin speaking; this time in standard. "As the Lord Commander's second I am in as much danger as is he. For my safety and the continued integrity of the command structure I will have no permanent residence until this conflict is over."

Kate caught on quick. "So you're playing musical hives?"

Romulus smirked. "That is an apt description, yes."

"Then in the interest of the command structure is it really a good idea to have both of us in the same place?" Kate asked with a frown.

The wraith sighed. "Admittedly no but I know the Lord Commander. He would wish me here because you are here. He trusts so very few with your safety."

"_That and you wanted to see your bondmate_," Kate smirked, switching back to ancient wraith. A language, she was told, that not even Andromeda knew.

Romulus chuckled at the female's easy understanding of his desires. "_Yes_," he admitted in the same tongue, "_There is also that_."

Kate smiled at him knowingly. "You guys aren't all that hard to read you know."

"Only to those who know us well _Kaara Sura_."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Kaara Sura?"

The wraith nodded. "You will not allow me to honor you with the title that you deserve. I have thus been forced to improvise."

"Sura is sister what does 'kaara' mean?" Kate asked.

"An approximate meaning is one who is treasured and beloved," he studied her. "It is an applicable description of your importance to me."

The sentiment made Kate smile while the others, Varkan included this time, stood by in unabashed shock. The moment was interrupted by the hive's second who entered the dart bay and informed his commander that a course had been plotted and that his motem wished to speak to him. Having delivered his message the hive's second left while Varkan turned towards the humans, the Lantean and the Lady Katherine and bid them all follow. They did and together the group quitted the dart bay Varkan in the lead followed by Katherine, then the two humans and finally the Lantean and Romulus.

As she fell easily into step with the elder wraith, Andromeda deliberately slowed her steps so that the distance between they and the others lengthened. "I have missed you," she spoke softly. "It has been too long."

"Indeed it has," Romulus replied, sweeping his eyes over his chosen hungrily. He folded his hands behind his back as they turned a corner. "When I learnt that you would be a participant in this endeavor I will admit that I was beyond reason in insisting upon my presence here. Katherine is correct in stating that it is not truly wise to have both she and I in one location."

Andromeda frowned. "And why is that? I know that she is important to Valloran but surely she is in no more danger from the queens then the rest of Atlantis? What possible threat is she to them?"

"A great one," Romulus answered her. "Valloran has not yet been able to persuade her to accept the title but, whether we name her as such or not, it is known throughout the alliance that Katherine is Queen."

Andromeda felt her eyebrows rise. "Queen!?" she exclaimed, shocked. "But she is human!"

"That does not matter."

"It should!" the ancient argued. "Does he bow to her?"

Romulus stopped walking and turned to face her. "If Katherine would allow it he would do so without hesitation."

Andromeda's eyes bored into his. "Would you?"

The wraith nodded. "Yes."

Scoffing loudly in indignation Andromeda sifted her eyes away and continued walking. After a moment Romulus followed. "I do not think it wise," she told him. "I understand that Valloran wishes to validate his choice by elevating her position but to make her his Queen? Katherine cannot understand what that means."

"It is true that she is having some…difficulties with the concept," Romulus agreed, "But she is learning. She allowed both Caavin and Vasseera to make vows to her as matriarch and, in turn, traded vows of a similar nature back to them. She responded as would a queen of old proving that she understands at least partially the gravity of what it means to be a true matriarch. I agree that she is not yet ready to accept the mantle of the full title but she will be and on that day, the day she allows Valloran to bow to her, that day will be a magnificent one indeed."

Such was the passion of his avowal that Andromeda could not find the strength to argue with him. Instead she turned her gaze away as Romulus came to a stop outside of the receiving room that Varkan had persuadably lead the humans too. For a moment neither of them spoke but then Romulus made his excuses and took his leave. Andromeda stood there contemplating what she had been told, trying to understand how Valloran, Romulus and all the others could have such faith in Katherine; in a human woman. She did not understand it, could not comprehend Valloran's choice to make her his Queen despite how capable she knew the woman in question to be. Disappointment, in Andromeda's opinion, would be the only outcome of such a foolhardy endeavor.

With a sigh she pushed her musings to the side and entered the receiving room only to find it empty save for the two members of SG-1. Neither Katherine nor Commander Varkan where anywhere to be seen.

"Where are the others?"

Cameron looked up. "Oh Kate and the commander left to go talk to his mother, or something, about her staying in Atlantis while we go running about. I think they're on the bridge."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Andromeda joined the two humans at the table at which they sat and contented herself to wait. It was clear, at least to her, that she and the two human males were considered outsiders in this endeavor while Kate maintained and almost equal footing with all wraith involved. Again, she could not see the situation ending well but, as such, there was nothing she could do about it. Only time would tell whether Katherine's current elevation in status would be a calamity or a success. Thus, Andromeda reluctantly removed her tablet from the satchel she wore and joined both Dr. Jackson and the colonel in wiling away the time until it was seen fit by those in charge to include them again. She hoped it would not be too long. There were still more truths to impart concerning the integrity of this mission and Andromeda was most eager to have them told.

There were certain secrets, she felt, that had been kept for long enough.

~xXx~

"You wished to see me?"

At the sound of his voice, Maliaka turned from one of the throne room's only two communication terminals, towards her son. "Sit"

Varkan complied, draping himself casually across his motem's throne. Leaning back, his eyes tracked the queen as she began to pace.

"I trust our visitors arrived well?" her eyes darted to his in time to see him nod, "Where did you put them?"

"The two males and the one female are in the council room. Katherine is on the bridge with the Elder; Commander Valloran's Second," the young wraith frowned. "There is something about the female."

Maliaka looked to him. "Oh?"

Her son nodded. "Yes. When the humans, one of the males, were introducing us he claimed that the female, Andromeda, is Lantean. Neither Katherine nor the Elder corrected him on this statement so I assume that it is true."

"It may very well be," the queen replied. "If this is the case then I trust you shall keep an eye on her for the duration of her stay."

Varkan raised his head. "Will you not also keep an eye?"

Maliaka shook her head. "That is I summoned you. Commander…the Commander…"

"Valloran," her son supplied.

Maliaka glared at him. "Does it not bother you to say it?" she asked. "Have you really reconciled the Eldest to that name?"

The younger wraith gave a flippant shrug of his shoulders. "It is his name Motem," he explained, not so certain why the concept was so difficult for her to grasp, "As mine is Varkan."

"Yes but -"

"He has given us leave to use it."

Maliaka let out a low hiss. "Then you are far braver then I, my son for I can still not make myself say it."

Varkan sighed. "Very well. Now, what about the Commander?"

The queen drew a deep breath. "He has requested that I remain behind. It is his desire to try and repair Atlantis' medical database and discover the exact nature of my…Lantean association."

"He has been apprised then?"

His motem nodded. "He has. The news caught him unawares but, from what I can gather, it has done nothing to shift his perceptions of me."

"That is…" the commander searched for the right expression, "…good."

Maliaka agreed. Personally, given what she now knew of his identity, she was surprised the Eldest had taken it so well. In fact, it had barely bothered him. "It is more than I expected," she said, before returning to bid her goodbye. "I must depart. Do try not to let those accursed humans destroy the hive whilst I am away. The Eldes -, the Commander has told me tales of the dangers of working with his human allies and I am quite fond of this ship."

Varkan smirked and stood, offering his motem a bow as she swept past. "I will endeavor to prevail," he informed her, waiting until she cleared the room before taking his own leave of it. Turning left, he headed towards the bridge. When he arrived it was to find the Elder apparently giving Katherine instructions of the flight maneuvers of a hive. For a moment he hesitated upon the threshold, watching. It was clear that Katherine was concentrating, trying to absorb as much information as she could quickly. He smiled; he had been so eager and it was a marvel to behold that same eagerness on the face of another.

"Commander."

The spell was broken; the Elder paused in his intrusions as he, Katherine and all Varkan's officers turned their attentions towards the Hive Commander. "As you were," he instructed, coming fully onto the bridge his eyes still trained on the female standing before the flight controls. "Are you to be our pilot, Katherine?" his eyes danced, a smirk forming on his mouth, "I was not aware your skills, although numerous, included hive flight."

If Kate didn't know any better she'd have thought that Varkan was flirting with her and, to an extent, she knew he was. But she also knew that he didn't mean anything by it just like John didn't mean anything by it more than half the time either. "I can fly a dart," she replied, just as flippant, "How much more difficult can it be?"

The young wraith grinned and took two steps, mounting the platform upon which the flight controls and Katherine stood. Coming before her, he looked down on her, a teasing expression playing across his features. "Very."

Kate raised an eyebrow at him while, beside her, Romulus openly frowned. The other wraith, Varkan's officers, snickered over their commander's behavior. It was always a treat, at least to them, to watch him interact with females. His behaviors never ceased to amuse them and the females; they never seemed to mind.

Romulus growled. "Watch your place, youngling," he reprimanded.

Both Varkan and Katherine turned to look at him. "Forgive me," the former began, "I assure you that I mean no disrespect."

The Elder eyed him. "See that you remember your place. Katherine now sits above you -"

"What?" the voice of one of the officers rang out. All eyes turned towards him. The short haired wraith sneered. "No human stands above the wraith! I will not bow -"

"If you wish to keep your life I suggest you hold your tongue!" Varkan hissed sharply, rounding on his lead weapons specialist.

The wraith, older than his hive's commander by but a handful of years, was not cowed. "She is human, commander," he hissed imploringly, "I know that the Eldest would keep her as a pet but that does not entitle her -"

"I said hold your tongue!" Varkan lashed out and in one long stride he moved off the flight control platform and caught the offending officer by the throat. "Or would you like me to remove it?"

Caught in his commander's vice like grip, the wraith's eyes widened in fear; his breathing became labored. Varkan did not let go. Instead he turned, his feeding hand still wrapped around the other's throat, and met the eyes of each one of his officers in turn.

"Know this," he began, the silence only punctuated by the gentle hum of the hive, "Katherine is no mere human. Her presence here is an honor; whatever notions of dominance you clam over her I suggest you relinquish. She is the Eldest's chosen and therefore of more import than any other female in all the stars," he released the officer's throat and pushed him away from him, listening both with his ears and his mind as those around him adjusted to this news. Their shock and awe was paramount. His eyes continued to track theirs. "She will be treated with all due respect."

In the wake of such an announcement, none dared speak. Instead, all present simply bowed low in reverence, as they would for a queen, before returning to their duties.

Varkan returned his attentions to Katherine and saw, from the corner of his eye, the Elder nod approvingly. "Do you know our course, my Lady?"

Kate nodded, still a bit stunned over whatever the hell had just happened. "Y- I do."

"Then by your leave," Varkan said with a bow of his own, "Take us to hyperspace."

Nodding, Kate turned back to the flight controls and called on the instructions Romulus had given her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and willed the ship to do what she wanted it to do. The hive responded, sending vibrations up her arms that echoed in her mind almost like the purr of a very large, very content cat. Seconds later Kate felt the ship leap forwards as it entered hyperspace. She opened her eyes.

"I did it."

Romulus smiled at the young female's clear excitement. "Very good Kaara Sura," he praised her, gracing her with his approval, "You did well."

Kate beamed.

"Yes," Varkan added his own appraisal, "It was very well done."

She favored him with a smile. "Now -"

The hesitant voice of Daniel interrupted her. "H-hey Kate?"

Kate, Varkan and Romulus all turned. The other wraith stubbornly kept their eyes on their terminals, no doubt fearful of another reprimand should they utter a sound. Kate stepped down off the flight control platform and turned to face her friend. "Yeah?"

The archeologist looked around fearfully wondering as he did how the hell Kate was so comfortable surrounded by so many wraith.

"Daniel?"

His eyes snapped to hers and he took a deep breath. "Ah…Andromeda says she's got more to tell us," he explained quickly wanting nothing more than to scurry back to the room he'd left Mitchell and the Ancient in. "S-she says that the – um…that the wraith, are gonna want to hear this too."

Both Varkan and Romulus lifted a brow ridge at the human's nervousness. Kate nodded. "Okay," she started forwards, "Lead the way."

Daniel all but flew out the door while Kate and the two wraith followed at a more sedate pace; Varkan after leaving mental instruction with his second to alert him when they reached the coordinates. Once they arrived back in the council room, Romulus pulled back the chair at the table's head and held out a hand to help Katherine sit down before taking the seat to her immediate left while Varkan took the one on her right. Once settled, the three of them turned towards the males and Andromeda who Romulus noted, was eyeing him with a peculiar glint of dissatisfaction in her eyes.

He frowned. Andromeda shifted her eyes away.

Kate took a breath. "Before we get to whatever it is you need to tell us," she looked first at the wraith on her left then to the one on her right, "How much do you guys know about what's going on?"

"We are going to recover a lost Lantean ship," he looked down the length of the table towards the Lantean. "You claim there to be information aboard that would be of use to us."

Andromeda bristled. "I do not claim, wraith," she bit out, "It is fact."

"Is it?" Varkan frowned. "Forgive me if I put no stock in your words."

The Ancient scoffed. "And the reason for your mistrust?"

Varkan leveled her with a glance. "I do not know you and I make it a habit to trust no one I do not know."

"A sound practice," Romulus meted, intervening before his beloved could react. Andromeda was not used to being met with such distrust from a wraith and, most likely, thought Varkan's caution unfair. He did not. Ten thousand years had passed since last his mate has sought council with the wraith and Romulus was beginning to think that his Andromeda did not understand how much had changed.

"But-"

"Moving on," Kate plowed forwards, ignoring the dark look the Ancient in question shot her way, "So, to make a long story very short: A long time ago on a planet far, far away a really nasty wraith queen came up with an idea to gain a whole lot of power by tricking the wraith into going to war by making it look like the Ancients betrayed them."

Romulus let out a snort of derision. "The Lanteans did betray us, that was no trick –"

"No, they didn't," Kate informed him, jumping forwards before the wraith could interrupt her,"…well they did, but they thought you all had betrayed them first."

"We did nothing of the so -"

"I said they _thought_ you'd betrayed them," Kate explained, putting extra emphasis on the word 'thought'. "That really nasty queen I told you about? _She _sent a message with a whole bunch of garbage in it about how the wraith were gonna attack some Ancient outposts to steal their ZPMs or something like that to a wraith outpost but not before bouncing the message off a Lantean communication satellite. She wanted that message read because she wanted Atlantis to think that you all were about to turn non them. She needed them to retaliate and they did; Tanis tried to kill Todd and, exactly like she planned it, poof: the wraith were at war."

Mind working furiously to try and comprehend what Katherine was telling them, Romulus turned to his mate. "And this message, you recovered it?"

She nodded. "Whilst I was searching Atlantis' redundant archives for information to give the Council of Queens, I found and uncovered the original transmission as it was first relayed to Atlantis. I was...it was not what I had expected to find. Nonetheless, I meant to impart it to the council upon my next visit but was intercepted before I could reach the cities."

Cameron frowned. "I don't get it," he said, confused, "If you were supposedly on the wraith's side during the whole thing; why'd they capture you?"

"Because evidence was fabricated so as to suggest that Andromeda had defected back to the Lantean Council," Romulus explained. "The order for her capture and execution was issued as soon as she entered wraith occupied space."

"Execution…"Varkan trailed off, his eyes searching out the female Lantean. "And yet, here you sit."

"I was saved," Andromeda informed the young wraith who, in her opinion, was not one with whom this level of intelligence should be shared. She did not have a say in the matter however as Romulus seemed to trust him and, as he was the ranking officer, it was his decision.

"How?"

"The correct question is by whom," the senior wraith interjected causing Varkan's head to turn in his direction. "And the answer is I."

Varkan appraised his elder. "You stayed the order of execution?"

Romulus shook his head. "I did not stay it so much as suggest an alternative that appealed to the Hive Matriarch's sense of superiority over her new Lantean prisoner. "

"And this alternative was?" Varkan asked, curious. "I admit I can think of few things comparable to an order of execution but that are yet preferable to death."

The elder wraith was hesitant to answer, unwilling to cause his mate any undue stress. Katherine however, did not seem to see a problem and answered readily.

"Companion."

Varkan's brow ridges lifted upwards in unmistakable surprise as he looked first at the elder wraith and then sidelong to the Lantean female. At the other end of the table, both human males looked rather perplexed.

"What's a -"

"Think Princess Leia in 'Return of the Jedi'," Kate interrupted Cam before he could even finish asking the question.

The color drained out of Mitchell's face as he turned his green eyes towards his former teammate. "Weren't you one of those things?" he asked, a slight tremor in his voice, "Twice?"

Kate opened her mouth only to have Varkan round on her.

"Twice?" he asked, his multi-toned voice coming out at a much higher pitch then it normally did. In his concern, Varkan didn't seem to care.

"Yes, twice," Kate informed him hastening to elaborate. "The first time to Todd's eldest son for two days; nothing happened. The second time to Todd for over two months while we were stuck on Seven's - that's you," she told Romulus, "Prison planet."

Varkan quirked a brow ridge noting that Katherine did not say that nothing transpired during her second tenure. "And did anything…occur whist the commander had you -"

Romulus made a face. "I fail to see what relevance that line of inquiry has to this conversa-"

"Almost," Kate answered over Romulus' attempts to change the subject. She thought she had a pretty good idea why Varkan was asking and it had to do with what she'd told him not too long ago. "We got interrupted, didn't even make it past second base."

Romulus' eyes narrowed to slits; Varkan looked appeased. "You were not lying then," he queried, "when you said that I was…you did not bed the Eldest first?"

Kate shook her head.

Cameron's face lost nearly all its color. "Y-you mean you a-and him…" he pointed wildly between the two of them, "…I think I'm gonna be sick."

Varkan ignored the human and looked directly at Katherine. "Is it wrong of me that I find comfort in this?"

Romulus leapt to answer before anyone else could respond. "Yes."

Kate shot him a glare. "I have no idea why you're so upset; you're the one that told him to sleep with me in the first place."

"I was only trying to help…alleviate some of your distress."

"Doesn't matter why you did it you still sent him to me while I was in an emotionally vulnerable state knowing that we'd most likely end up in bed together. We did, it helped, can we move on please?"

Romulus glared.

"Yes," Daniel begged, "Can we move on please?"

The older wraith let out a huff while the younger suddenly began to study the table. Andromeda, whose shrewd eyes had studied the three of them intently whilst the conversation had played out, turned those same eyes onto the human woman who she had first thought was a kindred spirit. Now, however, she was beginning to doubt the faith she had invested in the girl. She clearly had no concept of the position she was now in; no understanding of what had happened to her. The wraith loved with a ferocity that was all encompassing and Kate, Andromeda could see, was unprepared for it. Petty games of jealousy played amongst the wraith never did well. If Valloran ever found out she had bedded another after he had made clear his intentions to her the young commander would forfeit his life for the girl's silly mistake.

"Let us hope your Todd does not learn of your indiscretion."

Kate rounded on her. The Ancient had been acting increasingly antagonistic towards her since they'd left the city and Kate was damned if she could figure out why. "What's your problem?" she demanded, glaring down the table at the one Ancient she could actually stand. That stance, though, was rapidly changing.

Andromeda looked back at her. "I have no problem with you."

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Romulus. "_Your girlfriend's a terrible liar_."

Romulus let out a low, harsh hiss and replied in the same forgotten tongue that none but he and Katherine could speak. "_So it would seem_."

Varkan raised a brow ridge; the human called Mitchell made a face. "You know it's rude to talk in languages nobody else understands."

"My bad," Kate switched back to English. "Anyway, if we're done talking about my sex life and who at this table I have or haven't slept with, I would very much like to know, now that we're all caught up, what else Andromeda here has to tell us."

"As would I," Varkan agreed.

As one, the three individuals had the head of the table turned to eye those down at the foot. The Lantean Lady began to speak.

"Within Leviathan's archival storage lies not only the evidence of the queen's guilt which I believe will be useful in turning the tide of war but also the combined history and anthropological culture of the wraith," she paused and looked directly at her mate, locking eyes with him for the first time since he had left her to take Katherine to the bridge. "All of your histories, cultures, arts, music and literature is retained inside her data banks and I should think you and the High Commander might wish to save it."

"Indeed we would," Romulus inclined his head. All was not well with his mate but now, as he could feel Katherine mentally reminding him, was not the time. "I thank you for your efforts on our behalf. They are well met."

Glowing under the praise, Andromeda bowed her head and smiled. Before she could verbally accept the adulation, however; their group was interrupted by the arrival of the young commander's second in command.

"Commander," the wraith said entering the room and bowing first to Kate (which confused everybody accept the woman in question and the three wraith) and then to his superior. "We have reached the coordinates."

Something in his tone made Varkan frown. "And?" he prompted.

His Second hesitated but then replied, "There is nothing here."

Sounds of incredulous shock radiated throughout the room as Andromeda rose to her feet."What do you mean there is nothing here?"

The wraith eyed the Lantean woman. "Exactly what I said; there is no Lantean vessel located at these coordinates."

"That is impossible! It must be here."

The hive's second hissed. "You Lanteans are forever misplacing things, are you quite certain you gave us the correct location?"

Andromeda glared at him. "How dare you! I -"

"Andromeda sit down," Kate admonished, twisting in her seat so that she could look up at Varkan's miffed first officer. "Now, you said there's not a Lantean ship at this location. Is there something else?"

Golden eyes appraised the human that, according to his commander, the Eldest had chosen for his mate. Katherine of Atlantis was not stupid, not like this Lantean that his hive was unfortunately playing host to. He answered her. "There is…I do not know what it is but I believe that it was meant to be a hive."

"Meant to be?" Kate questioned. "Can you elaborate?"

"It has the bio-technic signature of a hive but it does not…resemble a hive," he explained to her. "It is grotesquely misshapen and has proportions that would render flight and maneuverability nearly impossible. I cannot fathom what function such a ship was meant to have."

Kate smirked. "I can."

The wraith felt his eyes widen. "Can you?"

Nodding, she turned back to Romulus. "You and Andromeda had an ally on your hive right; one of the Hive Matriarch's daughters or something?"

He inclined his head. "A sister not a daughter but yes, she was our ally. Why do you ask?"

Kate grinned. "I think I know where the ship is."

Three wraith, one Ancient, Daniel and Cam all asked her the same question. "Where?"

She looked around the room. "It's inside the hive."

Andromeda frowned. "That is both improbable and unlikely. Where you not listening when this Hive's Second was describing the anomaly to you? No, it is far more likely that Leviathan was discovered and has subsequently been destroy -"

"Before we throw in the towel, let's just find out shall we," Kate countered, glaring hotly at Romulus' wife who was really starting to get on her nerves. She turned to Varkan. "Got anything bigger then a dart we can use to go…" she made a walking motion with two of her fingers, "…check out this not quite a hive?"

The wraith nodded. "I do. In the aft most dart bay, there is a transport. It has an interior spacious enough to curry the six of us to the other…" given the description, Varkan could not make himself call it a hive, "…object."

"Great!" Kate exclaimed, standing. "Let's go."

With single-minded determination, Kate marched out of the room and headed towards the transport leaving the others to follow. They did; all of them. Varkan's second however broke off as they passed by the bridge and Kate figured that it was probably a good idea that somebody who knew what was going on was staying here. When she reached the dart bay she stopped and waited for the others to catch up; tapping her foot impatiently to hurry them all long. Ten minutes later they were flying into what was immediately recognizable as a dart bay (at least from the _inside_) but was conspicuously void of darts.

"We're here!" Kate sing-songed as they landed and carefully ventured outwards into the cavernous room that yawed eerily empty. "Now, let's see if I'm right."

Taking that as his cue, and because he wanted to put as much distance between he and the wraith as possible, Mitchell started walking. The life-signs detector that Kate handed off to him clearly showed that they were alone on whatever this thing they were walking through was and it took a good fifteen minutes of navigating corridors before they literally ran into a wall.

"Now what?" Cameron asked.

Romulus stepped forwards and peered over the human's shoulder, eyeing the device curiously. He reached out to take it. The human jumped nervously and spun away from him, projectile weapon pointed directly at him in a matter of seconds. "I do not mean you harm," he attempted to placate the startled male.

Mitchell lowered his P-90 but kept his finger on the trigger. "Pardon me if I don't believe you."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Cam, if he wanted you dead you'd be dead. Calm down."

Where the wraith's assurances had fallen flat, Kate's seemed to do some good and the leader of SG-1 visibly relaxed. "So…now what?" he repeated his question.

Kate sighed. "Now we go keep going," she turned and pointed down a hallway that veered off to the left. "That way."

Daniel, who had been quieter than normal ever since they'd left Atlantis, was the first to head off in the new direction. Cam followed, then Andromeda and then Kate and the two wraith. Five minutes later they came to a corner, turned hard right and then promptly found themselves faced with a double set of doors. Advancing from the rear, Kate waved her hand over the door controls and pushed her mind forwards like Romulus had told her and willed the doors opened. With a hiss they slid apart and the six of them stepped onto a ledge that overlooked a room about the size of Madison Square Garden. A room that, at its center, was perched a Lantean warship.

The Leviathan.

Cam let out a low, long whistle. "Now there's something you don't see every day."

Around him, his companions could only nod taking a moment to appreciate the ingenuity of what they were seeing before they started the trek downwards.

~xXx~

"So let me get this straight…" Jack's eyes flickered rapidly from Woolsey to Weir as he tried to grasp the gist of what Atlantis' two directors had just told him, "…the reason Kate's no longer under Sheppard's chain of command really has absolutely nothing to do with her being out of compliance with her orders but has something to do with Todd the wraith and the two of you are going to explain it to us right now."

They nodded.

Jack threw a sideways glance at Carter before fixing the two of them with a look. "I'm all ears."

Woolsey took a deep breath and prepared himself to explain what was still a little hard to understand himself to both Generals Carter and O'Neil. "How much do you know about Todd and Kate's relationship?"

Jack frowned. "Only that they have one, you guys aren't really all that forth coming when it comes to Todd. Weird, by the way. Is he really living here?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He is."

"Remind me why," Jack instructed the pair, eyes still tracing back and forth between them. "What possessed you two to just let him…move in?"

Richard Woolsey dared to look the General in charge of Homeworld Security dead in the eye. "It's complicated."

Jack was not moved. "Un-complicate it."

Woolsey sighed. "As you have undoubtedly been made aware, there are far fewer differences between us and the wraith then we originally thought."

"Yes," Jack said, sarcasm dripping from his every word; beside him, Carter snickered. "We are aware. I'm assuming you have a point in here somewhere? A relative point."

It was Elizabeth that decided to take the leapt instead of Woolsey. "Todd and Kate are in a relationship."

Jack found himself nodding. "Yes…"he said slowly, "We know this. They're friends; it's still weird."

"They're more then friends," Woolsey said, taking the reins back from his counterpart as he folded his hands on his desk and leaned forwards. "And their relationship is no longer platonic."

Sam, having talked to John somewhat recently about what he called Todd's "unhealthy infatuation with Kate", had a good idea as to where this was going. "You mean they've…" even thought she'd half expected it, Sam still couldn't make herself finish the thought.

Her husband frowned. "They've…what?" he asked, confused. Why was he always the last one to know everything? "What's going on?"

Upon receiving a nod of confirmation that she was correct from both Mr. Woolsey and Elizabeth, Sam turned reluctantly towards her former CO. "Kate and Todd have – are? – slept together."

There was a moment of silence during which time Jack's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hair before the three star General let out a baffled and confused, "_What_!?" Swiveling in his seat he rounded on the two directors and searched both their faces for any signs that he was over reacting.

He didn't find any.

"Someone please tell me I just heard wrong."

Sam shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Sir."

He rounded on Woolsey. "What _happened_!?"

"It's not just that their relationship has become intimate," Elizabeth, rather than explain the pair's entire history that even she only knew half of, said. "I'm afraid it's much more complicated than that."

"You don't say?" Jack replied, voice dripping sarcasm. "By all means tell me how this…really, really bad situation is even more complicated. Yes, I wanna know everything."

"There isn't time to tell you everything, not from the beginning at least…" Woolsey began only to have General O'Neil cut him off.

"Well then start somewhere else."

The director sighed. "A week ago Todd asked to speak to both myself and Elizabeth in private. He explained that, according to his culture, he and Major Sheppard are now united -"

"United?" cut in Sam, confused.

Elizabeth elaborated. "Married."

This time both generals nearly lost their eyebrows before exclaiming in unison, "_Married_!?"

"Yes, at least by wraith law," Elizabeth continued, "Trust me; it was a surprise to us too. We knew he harbored feelings for her but we never thought they went that deep. Especially not deep enough to make her his…"

"Wife?" Jack croaked.

"Queen," Woolsey supplied.

Rather than say anything at this bit of news both generals just sat still and waited for the explanation.

Woolsey continued. "Todd explained that as a result of their - apparently the wraith word is Binding – Major Sheppard is now, unofficially, his Queen."

Sam frowned. "Unofficially?"

"Kate's not very fond of the idea but Todd thinks that she'll come around to it eventually," Elizabeth said, "His mother was apparently a queen during the war and, when this one is over, Todd intends to have Kate succeed her."

"As queen of his hive?" Jack asked.

"Not his hive no," Woolsey deadpanned, "When the war is over, if Todd wins, Kate will be Queen of all the wraith."

Sam and Jack were stunned. "_All_ of them?"

Woolsey nodded. "That's his plan."

"And how does Colonel Sheppard feel about this?" Carter asked wondering if John had followed through with any of his threats about shooting Todd if the wraith should, in his words, 'make a move' on his sister.

Elizabeth let out a weary sigh. "He doesn't know."

Sam's eyes widened while Jack peered inquisitively at both Woolsey and Weir. "I assume there's a reason?"

"There is, several in fact," Woolsey went on, "The foremost being the reason why we asked that Kate be removed from his chain of command."

"Which is?" Jack prompted.

"John's made it very clear that he doesn't want Todd to have anything to do with Kate. Unfortunately the situation is out of his control."

"Let me guess, the wraith don't do divorce?"

Woolsey shook his head. "As we understand it, if we try and separate them they'll both die."

Well that was an unforeseen complication. "I'm sorry, come again?" Jack exclaimed.

"Todd called it Separation sickness. He said that, in essence, he and Kate have been bound together; their lives tied together as one so that any attempt to break them apart would result in both their deaths," Elizabeth looked back and forth between the two generals and wondered if they'd be able to fill in the gaps, "They literally cannot live without one another."

"Which is why Kate almost died," Sam said, understanding beginning to set in. "The connection was broken."

Woolsey steepled his fingers and inclined his head. "Todd had just learned that Major Sheppard's internment as a runner was to punish him; not us and not Sheppard. He reacted badly and without a full understanding of what would happen when he broke their connection. He was trying to protect her."

For a full minute nobody spoke, the occupants of the room each digesting in their own way what they had learned. It was Jack who broke the silence.

"So, what, exactly, does all this mean?" his gaze lingered on Woolsey, "What do you need from us?"

"Insurance," replied the director with a sigh.

"What kind of insurance?" Sam asked.

"We're keeping this a secret for now, at least in the city," explained Elizabeth, "The wraith, from what I'm given to understand, are another matter. Todd has already made it clear that Kate _is_ queen whether she likes it or not and is to be treated as such by everyone under his command. Here, in Atlantis, we've given Todd to Major Lorne to satisfy his need to be physically close to Kate while assigning her sole responsibility over all wraith related matters. We didn't know how else to accommodate them except to keep them as close as possible."

"How'd Sheppard take the change?"

Woolsey shook his head wearily. "Not well."

She glanced towards Jack. "Could we maybe redefine her orders so that her sole directive is to deal with the wraith?" she turned back to Woolsey and Weir, "That could help ease some of the tension."

"It would," Elizabeth agreed.

"Anything else?" Jack asked.

The two directors shared a long, meaningful look before turning back to the Generals. "Actually," Woolsey began, "There is one more thing…"

~xXx~

It took the six of them a good fifteen minutes to reach the Leviathan and, in the end, Varkan volunteered to remain outside in case his hive tried to contact them and to try and see if he could figure out how to get the Lantean vessel out of its cocoon. Meanwhile, with Andromeda leading the way, the rest of them entered through a hatch on the port side of the ship and began making their way past various safety precautions towards the bridge.

"There," the Ancient said, pointing to the last door separating the four of them from their destination.

"Finally," Cam exclaimed, glancing towards Andromeda as she set to work on the door controls, "How many security measures did you take?"

"The information stored in the Leviathan's archives is precious," Andromeda explained while keying in the last sequence, "I could not take any changes that it would fall into the hands of those that would destroy it."

Glancing around the hallway they were in and at the complexity of the code the Ancient was using, Kate let out a long, low whistle. "Well you did a good job."

The door opened and without so much as a backwards glance, Andromeda led the way onto the bridge. Five steps inwards and lights began to switch on, sensing their presence. On the main communications terminal, a light began blinking.

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

Kate and Cameron shrugged while Andromeda moved towards it as if in a trance. "It is a message," the Ancient said, "Someone sent a communique after then ship was interned."

"For what purpose?" asked Romulus. The wraith, having hesitated upon traveling too far inwards, now took several purposeful steps that took him to stand directly behind his beloved.

"I do not know," Andromeda replied. Reaching out to retrieve the message, she lay her hand flat upon the terminal's interface. It read her genetic signature and, moments later, the main screen to the rear of the bridge lowered. The message, a file containing both audio and visual, queued up upon its surface.

"It's a wraith," Daniel observed, surprised. "Why would a wraith send a message to your ship?"

Cam had a very likely idea. "Probably to explain why she cocooned it inside a hive."

"Perhaps," Andromeda agreed, tapping the console. The message began to play.

"Greetings Andromeda of Ascorn. If you are receiving this then it is as I have always known and you have found your way back to us and to your ship. I am sorry that I am unable to meet with you and to tell you this in person but it is as we feared, the matrons have turned against us and Nuaura's plan has been put into action. My days are numbered and I choose, in what may well be my final moments, to tell you as much as I can so that you may finish what you and I have begun and save the wraith for we are now in much need of saving."

Romulus' eyes widened in alarm. "Nuaura?" he questioned looking wildly about, searching for the eyes of his mate. He did not find them; instead he met with Katherine's gaze.

"Yeah," Kate confirmed, a bit confused not to mention concerned over Romulus' reaction. "The queen that sent the message that started the war, the one I told you about."

The wraith hissed. "You did not tell me her name!"

Kate's look of concern deepened. "I didn't think it really mattered. What's done is done."

"That is because you do not understand the implications of -"

"Nuaura's deceptions and manipulations go further than ever we could have imagined," the recording cut Romulus off and returned their attentions to the viewing screen, "Not only does she plan to abolish the old order and erect a new one but even now she has given orders to three lesser matrons – females who are as equally depraved as she – to destroy all evidence of our lives before the Lantean conflict was begun. She means to leave nothing of us behind to conflict with her new world order, any remnant of what once we were is to be eradicated so that only her word and her laws remain. She would see this ship obliterated as well if she could find it so I have taken measures to insure that she does not. I have grown this hive around your ship to ensure its protection. You must relay this information to Valloran and his commanders as quickly as possible. I know that, in the end, his first loyalty is to our race and not the female from whom he has the misfortune of having been birthed. There are Lords and matriarchs aplenty that would follow him, ally with him against our Queen so that he might topple her from her throne. While it is true that Nuaura's triad now hunts for our Matriarchs and their Lords and Commanders she has left explicit instructions not to harm her first born. She had plans for him and I say use that to your advantage and warn him so that he may save as many as he can.

"I know not for what nefarious purpose Nuaura has planned for him but this I do know; there have long been rumors that our Queen desires her eldest in ways a motem should not desire a son. Whatever she would have him for, be it to settle her own unnatural desires or to use him as an integral part of a much larger plan, she is most desperate to entrap him. Valloran is greatest among us, favored and revered by all; you must spare him if you can. The wraith cannot lose him. He is, to us, our one true direction. Like the stars that guide us in the heavens he gives us a path in which to follow. Save him or, if you cannot, find someone who can."

"Sounds like the wraith messiah," Cam commented when the wraith in the recording paused. "Wonder if he can walk on water."

"He hates water," mumbled Kate which earned her a look from both her former teammates.

"Wait a sec," Cam turned to her, "You've met this guy? Who -"

But the recording resumed affectively cutting Cam off mid-sentence. This time the expression on the wraith's face wasn't a pleading one. She looked sad and as soon as she started talking again it was immediately clear why.

"My time grows short. Nuaura's triad is coming for me, coming for my head because I dare to defy her. There is still one thing more I must tell you and that is the fate of your child."

Andromeda and Romulus both froze. The former looked stricken while the latter's eyes widened, his heart hammering a violent cadence in his chest. Standing beyond the pair Daniel and Cam's faces took on expressions of surprise, mouths yawning wide in stupefied shock. Kate, meanwhile, looked to Romulus in concern.

The message played on. "She is beautiful Andromeda. Even at so young an age I can see much of you in her. Her eyes are flecked with your emerald green and I would be surprised if she does not also inherit your scarlet locks. Her Lantean blood tempers the sometimes sharp features of our kind, in face I believe that she will grow to much resemble her motem. In temperament I believe she will favor her sire. She is strong and in strength she will grow; hidden, safe from all those that would exploit her. I have purged all knowledge of her from existence; her conception, her birth. I have kept my promise, Saava Sura and stained my hands with my sister's life blood to keep your daughter safe. There are none that can find her now."

Tears traced Andromeda's cheeks, her vision blurring as, on screen, the image of her friend shook; explosions and screams ten centuries old echoing through the Leviathan's bridge. "Do no morn me, dearest Sura; I have done what I set out to do. Succeed where I have failed and may the stars ever shine upon y-"

A loud boom, a scream and then a wall of flame took over the screen, the message's last images ones of terror and destruction. The recording ended, the screen went blank and an almost deafening silence descended upon the bridge. No one dared speak.

A minute later, Cameron finally found his tongue. "Well…that was…"

"Why didn't you tell us you had a child?" Daniel abruptly asked, turning to look at the Ancient, a frown marring his face. "In all the time you've been with us, you never said -"

"I'm more concerned about who this Valloran person is," Cameron interrupted. The other three occupants of the room turned and looked at him. "What?" he shrugged, "I'm sorry about your kid, don't get me wrong, but the first part of the message made him sound like he's the guy to know about. You know, the whole one true direction thing. We should -"

"Is it too much to ask for a little compassion?" Daniel chided, shooting his teammate a dark glare. "I mean, would it kill you to just -"

"Nuaura is Valloran's mother."

Daniel and Cam stopped arguing, the both of then turning to Kate who was wearing an expression on her face that neither one of them could quite interpret. Her eyes rose to Andromeda's.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, searching the Ancient's face for any sign that she'd meant to but just forgot. "Before we came all the way out here, why didn't you -"

"Because it is none of your concern!" Andromeda snapped, rounding on the woman who she had at first felt such a kinship to. Now, however, she could not see past the girl's naivety. Katherine had no concept of what it was she had so boldly inserted herself into. She was as a child playing at being an adult and Andromeda was sickened by it. What was Valloran thinking to have made this one his queen? She understood nothing.

Immediately on the defensive, Kate's eyes narrowed as she faced off with Andromeda the Ancient. "What the hell is your problem?" she demanded, "You've been up in arms since we left Atlantis and I would very much like to know what I did to you because fuck if I know!"

Cameron winced. "Now Kate..."

She rounded on him. "Don't 'now Kate' me Cameron," she whirled back around and pointed an accusatory finger at her supposed friend, "She's got a stick up her ass and I really wanna know what -"

"You do not have the authority to demand answers from me Major Sheppard," Andromeda sneered. "I need not -"

"Katherine may not possess the ability to compel answers from you but I do," Romulus interrupted, talking two steps towards his mate until he stood directly before her forcing her to look up at him. "Why did you not inform Katherine of Nuaura's importance and connections when first you briefed -"

Angry emerald eyes flashed as they looked up into the wraith's golden orbs. "Katherine, Katherine; yet again your first and only concern is to Katherine! Do you care nothing for the information we have just received? Does it matter so little to you that you would dismiss it so-"

"Of course it matters!" Romulus growled, the sound echoing in the near empty bridge, "But where you have spent the last ten millennia locked in stasis I have been forced to languish on the fridges of a dying world unable to do anything to save it! The wraith are dying, if nothing is done to stem the damage that Nuaura and her thrice cursed triad have done then we will cease to be in but a handful of years beyond this one! I cannot afford to linger on my own sorrows when the fate of my entire race hangs by but a thin thread!"

Andromeda was not swayed. "If truly you care for the continuation of your race then why do you insist on giving such validation to Valloran's idiotic decision to name a _human_ woman Nuaura's successor!?"

"Whoa, wait up – what!?" Cam exclaimed, confused as all fuck. "What the hell are you -"

"Is that truly your only argument?" Romulus spoke, ignoring the human, "What does it matter that Katherine is human or n-"

BANG!

Everyone stopped talking and turned towards the origin on the sound. Kate stood a bit of a ways away, nine millimeter pointed towards the ceiling, a furious looking expression on her face.

"Everyone shut up!" she yelled, looking at everyone in turn before settling on Andromeda. "And you, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not succeeding anyone. Who told you I wa -"

"Do not tell me that you are so simple that you cannot understand a basic concept!" Andromeda raged. "I had thought you intelligent but it would seem that I was quiet mistaken in my estimation of you intelligence."

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"In choosing to bind you Valloran has chosen you to succeed his mother making you Queen of the -"

"Fuck that I already told him, I don't want to be a wraith queen! I'm not -"

"Want has nothing to do with it; you are queen regardless of your own desires. It baffles me what could have possessed him to elevate you to such a position and when you clearly do not understand the honor that has been bestowed upon you. You flaunt yourself to others and even attempt to entice -"

"I don't flaunt myself and what the fuck do you mean I'm a queen no matter what? In case you haven't noticed I'm not a wraith so their rules don't mean shit to me!" Kate shot back, voice dripping disdain. "I don't live on a hive, I have shit control over the drones and I don't strut around demanding people bow to me. I refuse to believe that getting married magically means I have all this sudden control over the wraith. I don't control jack!"

Andromeda opened her mouth to throw back an argument only to have Cam cut her off. Turning to Kate wildly he yelled, "You got married!?"

Kate deflated, but only a bit. "Yes Cameron I got married," she sighed, "Sorta."

"To who!?" Cam demanded. "And what do you mean sort of? You can't be sort of married, you either are or you aren't."

"It's complicated," Kate attempted to explain, "By Earth standards I'm still single but by wraith law I'm -"

"_Wraith_ law?" Cam stared at her, horrified. "You married a wraith!? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing's wrong with me Cameron, why do most people get married?"

"When we get back to Atlantis we need to get your head examined because there is clearly something wrong with y -"

"It's Todd isn't it?" Daniel interrupted, eyes switching back and forth between Kate and Cam. They both stopped talking and looked at him. "I'm right, aren't I? It's Todd, you married Todd," he took a deep breath, "And Todd…Todd is Valloran. That's why you're so upset Andromeda didn't tell you."

Daniel always had been remarkably good at figuring things out which is why Kate knew that it would be pointless to lie when he'd already reached the right conclusion. Looking him dead in the eye, she gave a succinct nod. "Yes."

Cam exploded. "WHAT!?"

The woman glared at him. "My current marital status isn't really what's important right now Cameron," she rebuked him, turning back to Andromeda. "I'm gonna assume Todd doesn't know his mother started the war."

The Ancient shook her head. "No."

"Good, we're not gonna tell him," Kate said, her tone leaving no room for argument. Andromeda glared at her while Romulus bowed his head pleased that she wished to keep this from him. Nuaura was long dead and Valloran finally free from her grasp; he did not need to be dragged back under by her ghost.

Kate took a deep breath. "Now, what's say we work on figuring out a way to -"

"Katherine."

Kate stopped and cocked her head to one side as Varkan's mental voice infiltrated her mind. He sounded worried. "Yes?" she responded.

"My second has just contacted me. There are two hives on approach belonging to the triad. This is their territory, we cannot be found here. We must leave or risk termination."

"Fuck," then, when realizing that she had four people eyeing her in confusion, "There are two hives on the way."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Cam demanded.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Varkan told me."

Daniel frowned. "Who?"

Kate let out an exasperated sigh. "Varkan, the wraith whose hive we were just on."

"What the hell kind of name is Varkan?" Cam wondered hotly.

"A wraith one," Kate snapped. "Normally John comes up with names for all the wraith but Varkan decided he'd rather us know his real one then end up as Steve two point oh."

"What the hell does that mean!?"

"It doesn't matter look," Kate turned to Andromeda, "We need to go."

"We cannot just leave," Andromeda argued. "There is not enough time for a full data transfer and there is too much valuable information on this vessel for us to just abandon – "

"If we're still here when the hives show up we're all dead," Kate threw back, "Now I don't know about you but I'd like to live."

The Ancient leered at her. "Of course you would care more for your own life then for the good the intelligence contained within my ship's -"

"What good is information if the triad kills us before we can pass it on?" Kate wanted to know. "Or are you arguing with me just to argue?"

Andromeda's nostrils flared. "I would never -"

"ENOUGH!" Romulus yelled. Both human males jumped while Katherine and his beloved both turned to him. "As much as I detest the thought of surrendering the intel contained within Leviathan Katherine is right. It is enough that we survive to recount it. And besides," he paused and looked pointedly at Andromeda, "Katherine's life is tied to Valloran's; if she dies he will follow."

This seemed to quell the Ancient who dropped her eyes to the ground. Kate, on the other hand, turned to look quizzically towards Romulus who, upon meeting her gaze shook his head so as to suggest she should ask him later. Then, when no one else dared speak, the wraith continued. "We need to leave."

"I cannot just surrender the Leviathan," Andromeda protested. "There is too much knowledge she protects. I cannot justify -"

"Do the weapons on this thing work?" Kate asked.

Andromeda eyed her. "They do. Why?"

Kate looked at her. "You don't wanna lose your intel and we can't be here when the hives show up so, we need to get this ship out of here."

Her fellow female regarded her. "And you wish to use Leviathan's weapons to…escape this cocoon?"

"Yep."

The Ancient shook her head. "That is not a viable option. There is not enough power in the ship's batteries to engage the engines even if we were free. Blasting our way out would only make us even more vulnerable. We must think of another way."

"What of the hive?" Romulus suggested. The two female turned to him.

"Varkan's hive?" Kate asked, "What about it?"

Romulus explained his plan. "If we were to free this ship then the commander could position his hive around us much as this hive surrounds us now. Then, if we were to jump into hyperspace the window would encompass Leviathan as well. We would not be able to travel the full length of a normal jump but we would be able to put enough distance between ourselves and they that we would no longer be in danger."

Andromeda regarded her mate, wondering when he had taken the time to learn of hyperspace physics. As she recalled any sort of mathematical science was not his strong suit. "That plan is…viable."

The wraith nodded. "Then it is what we will do."

With a round of nods, everyone jumped to the task. Kate gave mental instructions to Varkan who agreed to return to his hive and do all the necessary maneuvering; apparently he didn't trust his second with such complicated maneuvers. Cam went off to find the chair room with Daniel trailing behind. Romulus stayed on the bridge and Andromeda began the necessary repairs to the ships various systems in order to make the wraith's plan work. When all was sorted, the Ancient lady gave Cameron the signal and instructed him where to aim the Leviathan's weapons in order to effect the necessary damage so that they could break free.

Four shots later, Leviathan's sub-lights kicked in and she floated out of the debris field. Above them, Varkan's hive was already maneuvering into position.

Daniel and Cam walked back onto the bridge. "Ya know," the colonel said, looking - impressed - out the forward windshield, "I've never really appreciated how big those things are. They're huge!"

Daniel nods in agreement.

Andromeda looked over her scanners and controls. "The hive is in position. We are ready to -"

Outside, a hyperspace window opened and two hives dropped out of hyperspace. The Triad's ships had arrived and they immediately began firing.

"Shit!" Cameron yelled. Above them, Varkan's hive shifted position so that the blast hit their hull rather than the Ancient ship. "We need to get out of here!"

Another volley of weapon's fire impacted Varkan's hive. Reacting quickly, Andromeda began recalibrating Leviathan's shields. Draining power from all other systems except life support, she redirected them to the ship's defenses. Before the next volley was fired she engaged the shields and pushed their range outwards so that they encompassed the protective hive. The Leviathan was loosing power rapidly and the shield would not hold long at it's current configuration but it was her hope that it would hold just long enough for them to be able to get away.

It did. A moment later their hive opened a hyperspace window and took it and them into hyperspace. They dropped out after only a few minutes but, after a quick scan of the quadrant they'd jumped too, it seemed that they were well out of danger.

Andromeda dropped the shield in order to preserve power. "The batteries are now all but depleted; they are holding at point two percent," she looked around at the humans and at Romulus. "We will lose life support in a matter of minutes."

"Commander Varkan has already ordered a transport and will arrive shortly," Romulus informed the others after the much younger wraith was finished communicating with him mentally, "We can retreat to the hive."

"Then what?" Cam asked. "How are we getting this ship back to Atlantis?"

"The hive's got a grappling arm on it we can tow it," Kate said. "As soon as we're back on board I'll have Varkan latch on and then we can go."

Romulus looked at her. "When we arrive you may wish to relay your condition to the Commander. I am sure he will want to know that you are safe and on your way back to him."

With a nod, Kate agreed and the five of them left the bridge after shutting down all non-essential systems. Andromeda led the way to the hanger and keyed in a code to allow the wraith transport to land. Without preamble thy boarded and were back on the hive after a short five minute flight. Varkan met them in the dart bay and instructed a drone to take Daniel and Cam to a guest room. He then offered to escort Katherine to a terminal where she could contact the Commander in Atlantis. Andromeda remained behind to oversee the transport of her vessel and, after a few moments contemplation, Romulus approached her.

"We must speak," he said purposefully.

His mate barely glanced his way. "What of?" she asked, watching out one of the hive windows as the grappling arm extended towards her ship. "I believe we have said all that we need say. You have made your position quite clear."

Romulus shook his head. "Obviously I have not or you would not be acting this way," reaching out, he made to take her hand in his only to have Andromeda pull away. "Please, preena, look at me."

With reluctance, Andromeda lifted her eyes to his. "What?"

Romulus sighed. "Do you truly object to Valloran's choice? You have known that if ever he were to take a mate then they would succeed Nuaura. Is Katherine so terrible a choice? She is capable, Andromeda, more capable then I think you know."

The Ancient woman sighed and pulled away from the wraith, wrapping her arms around herself defensively. "She is capable yes," she agreed, "But not in the ways a queen needs to be. She is strong, yes, but strength in arm does not mean that she has the same strength of will. If he wished to make her matriarch then I could understand but you and I both know that he would see her queen of all wraith not just those under his command. She cannot understand -"

"And she will never understand if those around her do not give her the opportunity to see," the wraith countered. "Katherine knows only what is, she has no knowledge of what was but, before the end, she will be made to. Queens are made Andromeda not born and Katherine will make an excellent queen. She but needs time to learn. It is her potential that drew Valloran too her and it is that same potential that we all now can see. All except you. You doubt her strength; do not. Nuaura's might saw all the wraith united and made the many worlds upon which we set foot shudder but Katherine; she has within her the power to make the stars themselves tremble. You need only believe her capable of discovering her own strength."

Andromeda looked to him. "You have such faith in her, in what you believe her capable."

Romulus nodded. "I do," he took a step forwards, "I watched her penetrate Valloran's heart, watched as the strength of her essence drew him to her and then, watched as he surrendered himself completely to the power she has come to have over him. Katherine may not realize it but she is now the single most powerful individual to walk among our starts. She has but to ask it of Valloran and he will obey."

"And he has said this?" Andromeda could not believe it, could not believe that after so long Valloran would simply give up his free will and hand it over to the human without thought or question. "He has said that he will obey her, bow to her?"

"Yes."

"Does she know that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Romulus sighed. "Because Katherine is not wraith and it will take time yet to understand what it means to have others surrender their will onto her. She is not ready but she will learn. I have every faith in her."

Andromeda still did not like it but she knew that if she continued to argue she would only estrange her mate even further and she was tired of being gone from him. "When we return to Atlantis I shall remain. I will not be returning to earth," she looked at him, "If what you say is true then I wish to see it. I will watch her and him and judge for myself that she is as capable as you say. And, while I wait, I can begin searching."

"Searching?" Romulus asked. "Searching for what?"

"Our daughter," Andromeda responded, a determined gleam in her emerald eyes. "I will find her."

A sudden thought occurred to the elder wraith and he wondered why he did not think of it before. "I believe that she has already been found," he admitted, drawing a gasp from his beloved. "I am not certain of course but it seems to be too much of coincidence to dismiss."

Hope flared to life within her. "And what coincidence is that?"

"One of the queens in Valloran's alliance possess the ability to operate Lantean technology. The humans attempted to discover how by running a sample of her blood through their medical database. They were unable to get a match. A subroutine hidden inside the databases caused them to crash as soon as the sample of the queen's blood was run through the system."

"Then we have found her," Andromeda informed him, almost giddy with excitement, "I wrote that routine so that it would be impossible to trace our daughter back to myself through our shared genetics. I did not want to run the risk that if she were ever found she could be identified through my bloodline."

Romulus graced his mate with a smile. "And you succeeded," he frowned, "There is but one problem."

"And what is that?"

The wraith hissed. "She does not know the circumstance of her birth. As such, she must be approached with caution."

Andromeda agreed. "We will discuss how to handle the situation when we arrive back in Atlantis until then," she glanced at him shyly, "I would see you in private."

Romulus grinned. "My quarters are this way."

~xXx~

In another part of the hive, Kate found Daniel and Cam back in the council room with the fruit bowl.

"I thought you were gonna stay in your room for the rest of the trip?"

Cam looked up. "We were but the room was just too creepy," he frowned. "There was fog everywhere and it was real cold. I like it better out here."

Kate sat down. "Look guys," she addressed them, "We need to talk."

Mitchell eyed her. "Yeah, I figured."

Daniel glanced over her. "I wanna know how you ended up marrying Todd."

Kate sighed. "I'll tell you but you both have to swear to me that when we get back none of this gets back to John."

Daniel made a face. "He's your brother," he reminded her, "Doesn't he have a right to -"

"No," Kate said and there was fear in her voice. Fear of what John would try and do if he were to find out. Daniel and Cam looked at one another before both men leaned back in their chairs.

"We're listening."

Kate sighed and began to explain.

* * *

**A/N:** Well hi there, I see you've made it to the end. Please ignore my rant up there at the top, it's late, and i really ought to be in bed right now. If this is your first time reading this chapter, please review. If this is your second time reading this chapter, please review anyway. If this is your second time reading this chapter and you're upset because my lovely rant about Kate is gone, I'm sorry. If it means that much to you I'll go back and add it in at the end of the next chapter (and by next I mean next _new_ one). Anyway, regardless of anything, you should just review. It's the only way FanFiction authors get paid so drop a penny in my cup and make my day.

Until next time, cheers!

Lady M


	10. Resolutions

**A/N:** Howdy folks! So, if you're wondering why I removed this chapter and then put it back up it's because I've changed things. Some of you expressed your concerns about how I ended this chapter in your reviews the first time around and, looking back, you're right; it did sort of come out of nowhere. That having been said, I went back and fixed things so hopefully ya'll like this version better then the last one. If you do, let me know. not only did I do some MAJOR tweaking but I completely changed the last half of the episode so reviews would be nice. If this is your first time reading this chapter, review anyway, I love hearing from you. Until then, read and enjoy.

Cheers!

* * *

**Chapter X: Resolutions**

Todd had been in Atlantis a week during which time he had done his best to adapt to city life and to come to terms with living day to day among so many humans. This was not the first time he had remained for any long duration within the Lantean city but it _was_ the first time in which he found himself required to integrate himself into the lives of his human allies. Sheppard had insisted that if they had to put up with him then Todd would have to do a little more than just be a house guest. He would have to participate in group activities and, as Sheppard put it, get out more. As a result by the seventh day of the wraith's asylum he had learned that every First day various expedition members put on something called their Sunday best and went to worship a variety of religions none of which Todd understood; that every other Fourth day the females of Atlantis gathered in the evening to play poker usually in Katherine's quarters; Second day was called Mystery meat Monday; and every last Seventh day of each month the entire city participated in a celebration that Sheppard told him was called a 'We Haven't Died Yet' party.

In addition to the various activities of the Humans of Atlantis - none of which Todd saw any point to but in which he had begrudgingly been forced to participate – there was one other admin that the wraith had been made aware of in his first few days within the city. Katherine, it would seem, was displeased with him and Todd, after six days, could not determine why.

It had begun after she had returned to the city with her former teammates and Andromeda who, without so much as a by-your-leave, announced to Mr. Woolsey and Dr. Weir that she would be remaining in the city for an undetermined amount of time. Todd was not the only one that caught the dark look that his mate shot the Lantean before disappearing somewhere inside Atlantis. She had not even looked at him and, when pressed, Romulus would only say that Andromeda had been not been particularly kind to Katherine whilst they had been away.

This had made Todd angry but rather than confront the Lantean, who insisted that both she and Romulus needed to speak with Maliaka before she could return to her hive, he instead went in search of his mate. His efforts proved futile; Katherine was nowhere to be found. After hours of searching the wraith reluctantly gave up deciding that, whatever was bothering her, she would come to him in her own time. It took only two days for Todd to realize that his Katherine was deliberately avoiding him and a further four more before he began to grow desperate. He had caught but a few glimpses of her since her return and those few glimpses were not enough to quiet his mind and put his thoughts at ease. When the last day of his first week had come and gone and still he had not discovered what ailment afflicted his chosen the dejected wraith had had enough and decided to go straight to the secondary source. Andromeda had been given quarters very similar to his own located near the science labs. Todd made his way there in all haste and proceeded to bang loudly on her door.

Finding herself abruptly woken, Andromeda answered her door only to come face to face with a severely angered wraith who proceeded to growl at her and shove his way into her chamber before she even had the chance to speak.

"Valloran, what -"

"What did you say to Katherine!?" the wraith demanded, hands clenching and unclenching in obvious agitation.

Andromeda stared at him. "I do not know -"

Todd began to pace. "She is deliberately avoiding me. I have asked Major Lorne if he might speak to her but at each turn, she rebuffs all conversation. She will only say that she is fine and then demand to be left alone."

The woman looked at him with pity. "Then perhaps she is fine and simply does not wish to be disturbed."

The wraith snarled. "I can feel her anxiety, her frustration and malcontent. She is not fine."

The Ancient's face twisted into a sneer. "Then perhaps you were mistaken to bind her so closely when it is clear that she does not understand the significance of such an action."

The pacing stopped and Todd turned, slowly, disbelievingly, to look at Romulus' mate. His friend had not been specific when he had explained that Andromeda was not pleased with Katherine but, hearing the darkness in her words, Todd thought he understood what issue she had with his chosen. "You find fault with my choice," he said slowly, eyes wide, "You do not think her worthy."

"I do not find her worthy of _you_," the Ancient sighed. "She is a capable, Valloran, extremely so but only by human standards. She does not understand your world or the standards she must rise to in order to become a part of it. I understand you wish to validate your choice but you need not elevate her past the point of her understanding in order to do so. The last female to rise above her level of understanding and take such a role did you no favors as I am sure I have no need to remind -"

Rage boiled in Todd's veins and his growl of fury drowned out whatever else Andromeda had been about to say. "Do not compare Katherine to my motem! The situation is completely dissimilar -"

"The situation is entirely the same Valloran, would that you would see it!" Andromeda cried. "Your mother was the primary's third child, uneducated in how to lead let alone rule. She tricked your sire into binding her and making her queen and once enthroned, her ignorance cost the wraith everything. She had no idea what it meant to be queen, to put others before herself, to serve others as much if not more than they served her. Katherine has no such understanding either and if you make your sire's mistake then you are damning not only yourself but all those who -"

Acting on his wrath, Todd proceeded to slam his fist into the wall beside Andromeda's head. The Lantean female let out a terrified shriek before finding herself trapped between Valloran and the wall. Looking up into the wraith's glowing yellow eyes Andromeda finally realized that she had gone too far.

"V-Valloran -"

"You understand _nothing_!" Todd hissed, "For all your superior intelligence you are yet as senseless and naive as a human child. You think you understand what it means to be queen; to understand why I long to see Katherine seated upon a throne. She knows what it means to serve blindly, to follow orders as they are given without question despite her own beliefs. As such, she would never demand the same of another. She does not expect loyalty but rewards it when it is given. She protects that which she considers hers with a ferocity that dares any to take from her. Were my motem still alive I would challenge even she to court my Katherine's fury. Her rage, should she feel that those she loves were threatened, would shake the stars!"

A lump formed in Andromeda's throat and she tried to swallow. She had never before seen Valloran this angry or this impassioned in speech. She believed he thought it true although she could still not see it. His faith in his chosen was, however; unshakable and if Andromeda did not wish to come to harm then she knew that any more doubts she had concerning this topic must remain unvoiced.

Still growling softly, Todd pulled away and watched as the Lantean woman fought to regain control of her terror and her composure. It would seem that she, much like Sheppard, had allowed long term familiarity to erase her fear of him. Todd knew that he was dangerous, that there were those that would have him described as violence incarnate and it was time, he felt, to remind those that had forgotten of what he was capable. He too could shake the stars if threatened and Andromeda comparing or even speaking of his Katherine in the same sentence as his depraved motem was, to him, quite threatening. If Andromeda wished to keep her life she would not speak of it again.

"You will keep your opinions on this matter within your own council," he instructed, the promise of harm evident in his tone as he backed away from her. "You will limit what you say to Katherine and if I find that you have in anyway made her doubt herself again, if your words make her draw away from me then…" he hissed, "I will take from you that which you hold most dear and keep it for as long as what I covet remains detached from me."

Andromeda swallowed hard, terrified, before Valloran retreated and left her alone in her quarters. She had seen others fear for their lives when in the presence of the wraith but never had she been one of them. Having been so she was reminded of why so many feared him so greatly.

Valloran was the last person on any earth that one would wish to make an enemy of.

~xXx~

Sunday morning found Kate awake at zero-four-hundred getting dressed for church. Her attendance wasn't stellar given that Atlantis didn't really have off duty hours but when she could she liked to go even if it meant putting on her dress blues. John could never be convinced to get up early enough and was pretty much an Agnostic anyway but they'd been raised catholic and Kate had always found a sense of tranquility in the whole experience. Now if she could just find her damn hat and her service coat she could meet up with Lorne in the mess for some coffee before the service.

The latter was draped over the back of her desk chair while the former had been tossed casually onto her coffee table. Slipping into the jacket, she grabbed the hat up off the table and was all set to walk out the door when she heard a knock. A sudden awareness flooded her mind and Kate knew before she even opened the door who was waiting for her on the other side.

"Todd."

His heart ached to hear such weariness in her tone and to hear her call him 'Todd'. "Has our relationship suffered so great an injury that you will not call me by name?"

She was about to reply with a dismissive and insincere 'sorry' but the look on his face stopped her. Kate knew that Todd liked hearing her say his name but it had never actually occurred to her how much until now. The expression on his face was one of mild betrayal; like it was an insult to have her call him anything _other_ than Valloran.

"I – I'm…" her eyes dropped to the floor and she trailed off uncertainly.

Golden eyes narrowed as Todd watched his Katherine shift nervously before him; void of her usual confidence. If, at this moment, Andromeda was to happen upon them Todd was quite certain he would strangle her. Trampling down his anger, he took a breath, "We much speak."

Immediately her weariness was replaced by panic. Normally Kate wasn't one to shy away from a fight but in the wake of her argument with Andromeda Kate's normal self-confidence abandoned her. The Ancient's words had, in one fell swoop, unleashed all of her insecurities leaving her raw, open, and uncertain. She couldn't do this, not now and, in a last act of self-preservation, Kate found herself looking for a way to escape.

"Look," she began, trying desperately to edge around the wraith, "Can we not do this now? I promised Lorne I'd meet him in the -"

With a hiss, the wraith reached out and caught her arm, staying her before she could attempt to evade him once more. "Major Lorne will understand the delay. This…" he pulled her towards him, "Is more pressing."

Like a scared animal, trapped and without any hope of escape, Kate reluctantly accepted the inevitable. "Alright, talk."

The air was thick with her fear, Todd could taste it. He hissed and drew her closer to him. "You are afraid," he whispered, voice trembling with his own mounting concern and dread, "I can feel your desire to flee, to leave me. I am your mate, Katherine; you know I would never harm you."

"I…" she started, voice faltering, "I don't…I'm not sure I know what that means."

Todd frowned. "I do not understand. What part of that sentence can you not comprehend?"

"All of it!" Kate shouted, her resolve snapping. With a mighty pull she wrenched her arm away, shouting while gesturing between the both of them wildly. "You, me, _us_! I don't understand any of it! I thought I did but now…I just – Andromeda said -"

"Damn Andromeda!" Todd snarled, advancing. He crowded her, backing her into her doorway, his nearness and proximity boxing her in giving her no room to escape. "She spoke out of turn on a matter which is of no concern to her. You are my mate, my chosen and what your station is as such is none of her -"

"I don't _have_ a station!" Kate argued, pushing at him. "I'm _not_ wraith! I don't want it, I don't… I can't… you never said that if I married you it'd make me a queen! Never, not once! I don't deserve – you… you're out of your _mind_ if you think any of this is okay!"

Her aversion, angry and incoherent as it was, left him unable to speak. He did not understand. Why would she not accept this, why did she not want it? In Todd's mind Katherine was already Queen, _his_ Queen, and had been for far longer than he was willing to admit. Ever since he had given her his name, Todd had had thoughts of her as such which is why he could not understand _why_ she so detested the thought of him acknowledging her in this way. To be Queen was to be honored above all, to be cherished, to be obeyed. Todd had never bowed to anyone, not as Eldest and not as Valloran but to Katherine, _for_ Katherine he would gladly do so. His chosen was deserving and he held her in all confidence, trusting her enough to never lead him or any that followed him astray. If the thought of being called his queen was so disdainful to her then perhaps…perhaps other associations were also unwanted. In his mind, Todd recalled her argument and her mention of their bond and how bonding with him had given her the position she so clearly despised.

A horrible, sickening thought suddenly occurred to him. "I…do not understand," he said, his voice - for the first time in all his life - meek, "Do you not wish to be bound to me?"

There were many words that Kate felt could be used to accurately describe Todd. Pathetic was not normally one of them but right now, at this moment, no other word would suffice. The overwhelming misery infused in his normally strong, multi-toned voice made Kate's blood run cold forming ice crystals in her veins. "No!" she cried, "I mean, yes, I-I do! I _love_ you, I just…I don't know if I can _be_ what you _want_ me to be. You have all these plans; how you're gonna get rid of the queens and save the wraith and you need someone with you that can help with that and I… I don't know if I'll ever be, you know… enough for you."

Shock stole through him as the wraith's eyes widened; alarmed at Katherine's level of insecurity. "_How_ can you think this!?" he demanded, desperate to understand, "How, Katherine, when I have always -"

"Because you're _you!_" she said, as if that explained everything, "I guess I've spent so much time wanting you that I never stopped to think – I never really understood what it'd mean to _have_ you. My brother calls you the King of wraith and he's _not_ wrong. You're Valloran: the great warrior of Vallan, the High Commander who defeated the Daemon and conquered the _Ancients_. And that was then. Now, as the Eldest, the other wraith are scared to death of you and as Valloran you're the closet thing they have to a freaking _God_. Next to all that I'm nothing. In no way can I ever even get _close_ to you, to what you are, who you are. I just…what do you even see in me?"

The question made Todd's breath catch. True, they had never really discussed with one another what attracted them to the other in the first place but then, Todd had not thought it necessary. Hindsight, as the humans said, was twenty-twenty. There had been a pull between them that had existed since the day they had met but it was not that pull alone that had made Todd want her. It was any number of things from the mundane to the stupendous and now, as he looked down into the eyes of his mate with their desperate pleading, Todd designed to enlighten her.

"Katherine," he trilled, "Look at me."

But his mate was determined to stare resolutely at the floor. With a sigh, Todd reached out his feeding hand and cupped her chin; lifting her head until her yes met his. "I see in you everything that I have ever wished for myself but was afraid to seek. Life, my life, has not been kind. I learned early in my years that there were very few females who wished to have me for who I am rather then what I am. First born of Vallan's queen, warrior, commander, high born; I took none to my bed that did not want something from me other than the pleasure of my company. For all my life it has been this way until I met you. You want nothing from me other then what I would freely give and without thought or want for anything in return, you have given me everything that is yours. For that, my Katherine, I am willing – eager – to give you the same. All that I am, all that I can be, my life – is yours. _I_ am yours."

He let out a long, low hiss as she swallowed against his fingers. He went on. "You have conquered me, Katherine Sheppard; without effort you have done what many females before you have tried and failed to do. When I say I wish to call you my Queen, it is not so that you can command me or give me orders that I must obey. The queens of old did not demand that others bow to them. Those that did chose to out of respect, loyalty and deepest trust. To have you as my queen is to honor you, honor the faith I have in you to always act in my best interest before you would act in your own. Andromeda was mistaken to say that you are my queen because you are bound to me. You are my queen, Katherine, because I _choose_ you to be and I would wish it still even if we were not bound. You truly do not know how worthy you are my pereena and I _will_ have you see it before my life is done."

Kate gulped and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her racing heart which had begun to beat erratically as the gravity of what he was telling her finally started to sink in. Todd dropped his hand from her face and Kate took another couple of deep breaths before she forced her eyes open and looked up at him.

"I'm not ready," she whispered, hastening to explain when she saw his confusion, "This, all of this, is so new to me. I don't…I need time. Everything was going so well after I got over being a runner, before you and John got stuck together. We were just starting to figure this out, figure _us_ out and then, well, then that whole thing happened and we kinda skipped to the end. I mean, I know why we did, what would've happened if we didn't but now… now we're married, bound, and I… I just feel like we missed it."

The wraith frowned. "You are not happy with our circumstance?" he eyed her, "You did not voice this concern before. When I explained to you what had transpired before going to the conclave, after our consummation, you never said – "

"I didn't say anything because, after everything we were finally, _really_ together and I…" with a sigh of vexation Kate trailed off, "… I know you explained it all to me before; how you wanted to bond with me which is the wraith equivalent of marriage and I _wanted_ that, I _do_ _want_ that but…"

Todd held his breath. "But?"

Kate looked at him. There was a desperate glint in his golden gaze; fear. He was afraid, afraid that she was gonna back out and leave him. Afraid that she didn't want him. She hurried to finish her explanation. She needed to get it out, get it said. It was now or never.

"I love you Valloran, I love you so much it scares me but I'm not ready. Not ready to be your queen and not ready to be your wife. Andromeda, what she said made me stop and think; really think. We skipped it, the whole middle and I want that. I want to have _everything_ with you; the beginning, the middle and the end so can we… can we just rewind? Go back to before, to where we were right before you and John got stuck together? Can we do the middle please? I want… I need that time to adjust, adjust to what you want from me and you, you need that time too because sometimes I think you forget that I'm not from here. I didn't grow up in this galaxy, I'm from another world, somewhere far away and I've got different morals and a different way of doing things. There are a million and one things I want to do, to share with you before I go off and join you and the other wraith because that's what's gonna happen right? When all is said and done, I'm going to leave Atlantis and probably never see Earth again; I'm gonna go off and live with you and your wraith and leave this, all of this behind. I need that, _we_ need that and I…can you just do this for me please? After we've done it all, after we've adjusted and done all the fun, middle stuff, when I'm ready then…then I'd do it. I'll be your wife and I'll be your queen, I promise. I just…I just need time."

Kate stopped talking and waited, watching as the wraith in front of her thought about what she'd said. At first, Todd didn't say anything, in fact he looked confused, but then, slowly, understanding washed over his face and he turned to look at her; amber eyes piercing hers.

"If time is what you require then time I shall grant you," he hissed, reaching down to take her hands into his as he had often seen humans do to comfort one another and show affection. "There is very little I would not do for you, my Katherine. What you ask, I will see it done. We will return to how once we were and I… I shall try to… to court you as I believe that is what you mean when you say that you wish to have the middle. There is but one thing I must ask of you in return."

Just one thing? Okay, Kate could agree to that. "What?"

Todd bowed his head and released Katherine's hands. Stepping closer to her he dropped his feeding hand to her waist whilst his other traced her jaw with his fingertips. "I will return to our previous state because it pleases you but…I do not think I can return our level of intimacy to what it once was. I do not have the strength to abstain from you now that I have had you. I do not think I would survive it were I to try."

Kate flushed; her whole body growing almost uncomfortably warm. "Oh, u-um," she stammered, "Yeah, th-that we can keep."

Growling softly, Todd took a step forwards forcing Katherine backwards into her room. The door slid shut behind him as the wraith let out a long, low hiss. "Good," he whispered, bowing his head and angling it so that his mouth slanted above hers. _It has been too long_, Todd thought to himself as he closed what remained of the distance between them, crushing his mouth upon hers with bruising force.

'_Yes it has,'_ Kate's mind answered his, her heart dancing in her chest at the snarl that Todd let out in response. It echoed throughout her room as the wraith pushed her back towards her bed and with every step Kate could feel, through their connection, his desire for her growing. It was a constant push in the back of her mind that threatened to swell up and drown her. When at last the backs of her knees hit her mattress Kate grabbed Todd by the arms and spun them both around. Their positions reversed, she pushed at him with both her body and her mind until he sat, a growl of pleasure at her forcefulness escaping him as Kate put her hands on his shoulders and then straddled him.

"_Katherine,"_ she heard Todd's voice in her mind, her name an almost desperate plea, _"Katherine, it has been ten days. It has been too long since last I touched you. Please Katherine…please…"_

With a wicked grin Kate let go of him long enough to shrug out of her service coat before threading her fingers though Todd's hair, pulling the wraith upwards for another kiss. The rest of her dress uniform soon followed and it occurred to her as she was helping to divest Todd of his clothing that she'd gotten dressed this morning for nothing. There was no way in hell she was gonna make it to church and, with Todd the nearly naked wraith under her, Kate couldn't be bothered to feel bad about it.

There was always next Sunday…

~xXx~

The next several days were an adjustment period. Lorne finished getting Todd squared away. Rodney got used to the fact that there was now an Ancient living in the city who, as much as it pained him to admit it, was _much_ smarter than he was. Woolsey and Weir worked tirelessly to work out the kinks in the new chain of command they'd settled on. The colonel stayed mostly out of the way and Kate, two days after her chat with Todd, accosted Cadman, Teyla and Jennifer and dragged them all into her room before locking the door.

"We need to talk," was her opening line and she was too nervous to notice the looks the three women shared before she opened her mouth to launch into her prepared speech. "It's about Todd."

The three of them passed another glance between them. It had been obvious that something was not quite right for over a week now but none of them had been brave enough to ask. If Kate's panicked pacing was any indication it was something big.

"What's up?" Cadman asked.

Kate took a deep breath. "We're married."

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

Kate, at least, had the compunction to look sheepish as she repeated herself. "Todd and I… we're… married."

Cadman and Jennifer gaped at her while Teyla's surprise was much more reserved. "The hell?!" Cadman cried, "You mean this is why you've been all moody for the past week? I'd have thought you'd be thrilled!"

Jennifer nodded emphatically.

Kate sighed. "And I am, I'm fucking ecstatic that we're finally, you know, _together_, but I'm not ready to be _married_."

"Then why'd you do it?" Laura demanded, "If you're not ready, why'd you go through with -"

"Because we both would've died if I hadn't!"

Neither the physician nor the marine knew what to say to this so Teyla, ever the diplomat, tried her hand. "Perhaps," she began slowly, "It would be better if you explained."

Stealing herself, Kate began. "As you know Todd and I share this kind of connection thing, we can sense each other's moods, talk to each other in our heads and sometimes, the closer we are, even feel what the other person is feeling -"

"I didn't know that," Cadman muttered, interrupting.

Kate glared at her. "Well, we can," she snapped, "Moving on. Remember when I was dying and nobody knew why?" they all nodded, "Well, turns out that the connection me and Todd share is basically the wraith version of marriage. And the wraith don't do divorce. Breaking up is a death sentence so in order to not, you know, die we had to reconnect and now we're…"

"Bonded," Teyla finished, an astounded look on her face. "How does Todd feel about this? I cannot imagine he's very pleased."

Kate snorted. "Oh he's tickled fucking pink!" she cried, "That's the problem."

Jennifer frowned. "I'm sorry, problem? Todd's _happy _about this and it's a problem?"

Her friend shot her a look. "It's a problem because, like I said, I'm not ready."

Cadman was beginning to see the issue. "So, what're you gonna do about it?"

Kate took a deep breath. "Well, yesterday we talked and I asked him to, um, rewind."

The three of them were confused. "Rewind?" Jennifer repeated, "What is he a cassette tape?"

"No!" Kate was exasperated, "Look…" she tried to explain, "… we were kinda forced to jump the gun and skip to the end so I asked him if we could go back and do the rest of it."

The three women looked at one another. "You mean date?" Cadman surmised, still confused, "I don't get it. Did he agree?" Kate nodded, "Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know how!"

"To date?" Jennifer clarified, "You've gone on dates before. You went out with Phoenix remember."

Kate went back to pacing. "Yeah but it ended horribly and this can't end horribly because if it does and we crash and burn of the fourth date we can't just throw up our hands and agree to date other people. The outcome is predetermined and I… I'm…"

Fearing for her friend's health, the pregnant doctor got up and grabbed for Kate, stopping her mid pace. "Okay, Kate," Jennifer spoke in soothing tones, "Calm down. You're over thinking this. You and Todd belong together; I know that, he knows that and everybody else in Atlantis with the exception of your brother knows that. Just, take a deep breath and let's talk about this. You seemed convinced that something's bound to go wrong when we both know that that's not likely."

Reassured, but only somewhat, Kate allowed Jennifer to lead her over to her bed whereupon she sank down onto it. A sudden thought popped into her brain and she looked up at the doctor, the expression on her face one of absolute horror. "What about John?"

Teyla understood her worry but not her fear. "I do not think your brother has any idea what has been going on," she said reservedly, "I believe he chooses to remain in ignorance."

Kate shivered. "Yeah, but he won't, not for much longer."

"What do you mean?" Cadman asked.

Kate's mind began to race. "If Todd actually tries to - he called it court - me, then John's gonna find out. It's hard to date in secret trust me, I've tried. The person you're trying to keep it a secret from is always the first person to find out."

Jennifer thought the solution was fairly simple. "So tell him."

Kate, Cadman and Teyla looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"Wha -?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Kate," green eyes met grey, "Have you ever actually sat the colonel down and explained you and Todd to him before?"

Kate shook her head. "No, but -"

The doctor headed her off. "When it comes to Todd your brother habitually ignores everything about him except what he decides is important. And as a result, he pretty much missed everything up until Todd got sick and we all know how _that_ ended."

Kate was beginning to see where this was going. "So…"

"So after the whole Jurassic Todd episode he decided he'd better start paying attention but since he'd already missed the whole first act he didn't have any context to really understand what was going on," Jennifer continued, "Without context everything that happened between you and Todd sorta gives the wrong impression which is why John insists on acting like such an ass. If you want everything to work out with Todd then the first thing you need to do is explain things to the colonel. Nothing will get better until you do."

Much as she was dreading the conversation she knew that Jennifer was right. John needed to understand, to know, and Kate needed her big brother back. With a sigh she bowed her head and excepted the inevitable.

The conversation changed and turned to other things until the door chimed about an hour later and opened to reveal Lorne. According to the major, Rodney was about to kill Andromeda and Jennifer needed to go save her husband before he began seriously contemplating murder. The group broke up, Teyla took off to go see her son and Cadman and Kate followed Lorne down to their office to have a group discussion about the consequences of having a wraith on their team.

A week later they got their first mission. The planet with all the kids had recently experienced a population boom so their shield needed an upgrade so that it could cover a bigger area. And since Rodney and Andromeda were busy (among other things, trying not to kill each other), it was unanimously decided that Todd was the best person to deal with it. After hearing the explanation about _why_ eight-five percent of the population on M7G-677 was under the age of ten, however; Todd voiced some concerns.

"You wish to take me, on my first mission as a regular member of this expedition, to a planet comprised mostly of _children_?" the wraith blinked at John Sheppard, "Have your facilities taken compete leave of you?"

John smirked. "Aw come on Todd, it'll be good for you. Children trust easier than adults, it's a great way to ease you in."

The wraith growled. "That may be but I do not interact well with children."

"You can't be worse than Rodney. The first time we were there he got into a fight with an eight year old."

Todd harrumphed. "If you insist on taking this course of action then so be it. When it is over do not say I did not warn you."

"Noted," John said gleefully, rubbing his hands together as his and Lorne's teams, minus Rodney, boarded the jumper. "Let's get this show on the road."

It took them fifteen minutes to get there and another twenty before they were in the village. Todd's reception went about as well as expected. At the first sight of him there were screams, projectiles were thrown at him and Todd was forced to take shelter behind Kate who loudly announced to everyone that could hear her that he was a nice wraith and wasn't going to eat anybody. It took each of them saying it at least twice before the message was finally received and everyone calmed down. Afterwards, Colonel Sheppard explained who Todd was and how he was there to help. This seemed to ease a bit of tension out of the situation but not nearly all of it. Everyone was still wary but through their suspicions John was able to get Keras and the other elders to agree to let Todd work on their shield.

"If you are certain that it can be trusted," Koss, who was two years Keras' junior, voiced.

John opened his mouth to assure him but was cut off.

"He."

All eyes turned to Kate. "I beg your pardon?" Koss cocked his head to one side. "What-"

Kate's voice was sharp. "Todd is male, a he, not an 'it'," she clarified.

Realizing his error, Koss turned towards the wraith and swallowed at the prospect of meeting the creature's eyes directly. "F-forgive me," he stammered, "I…I did not…"

"You are forgiven," Todd inserted, in no mood to garner the fear of the human before him. He wished his task done so that they may return to Atlantis. He had plans for himself and his Katherine this night. "The insult was not meant. May we get on with it?"

John eyed him. "What's with you? Got a hot date tonight?"

The way he said it made it sound as though his words had been chosen specifically to convey some sort of deeper meaning and while Todd did know what the term 'date' meant, given the situation and the continued desire for secrecy, the wraith opted to fringe ignorance. "What?"

John snickered and shook his head. "Never mind," he turned to Keras, "Yes, I'm sure he can be trusted. I may not like him much but he's saved our asses more than once. Not to mention all the shit he's done for Kate."

Kate's head whipped around to her brother so fast it gave her whiplash but she couldn't think of anything to say. What the hell was going on? Was John actually acknowledging... no, he couldn't be. Other than that time with Travers and while she'd been a runner; he didn't know the half of it. Still, that plus his comment about hot dates made Kate wonder if her brother knew that something was going on. Although how much of a something had yet to be disclosed. He couldn't know all of it because if he did then Todd'd be locked in the brig and they'd still be in Atlantis arguing about it.

Todd too found the colonel's sentiment odd but, before he could contemplate on it, Sheppard had turned to him and he found himself being addressed.

"So I need you to teach Keras how to operate the shield and make upgrades that way we don't have to come for a visit every time their population doubles," John eyed him. "That work for you?"

Todd nodded. "It is within my capabilities, yes."

John grinned. "Great," he turned to Lorne "You and everyone else mingle, ask questions, find out if they need anything, excreta. We'll be back in an hour."

Lorne nodded and popped off a salute before his commanding officer turned on his heel and motioned for Todd to follow. It was a fifteen minute walk to the ruins and, once they were out of sight John turned to Keras.

"So," he asked, "What's new with you? It's been a while since I've seen you. Whatever happened to that girl you were keen on, what-was-her-name? Karra?"

The thirty-two year old blushed. "We are expecting our first child in a little under a month."

"HA!" John exclaimed gleefully clapping the young man on the back, "Good for you."

Keras glanced at the man that had saved his life. "Do you have any children Colonel Sheppard?"

"I have Kate."

"Your sister?" the elder frowned, "I do not understand."

John sighed. "I raised her. Our parents separated before Mom found out she was pregnant. By the time she realized she was gonna have a baby there was no chance of reconciliation. Mom almost aborted her -"

"Your motem almost did _what_ to Katherine!?"

John jumped. Todd'd been so quiet since they'd left the village that John had almost forgotten he was there. Hearing the wraith's angry growl cut through his explanation brought the colonel up short and startled Keras who, like his companion, seemed to just realize the wraith was in their company. And boy, John thought, turning towards the alien, Todd did _not_ look happy. In fact, if he had to hazard a guess, John would say the wraith looked rather alarmed.

Nervously John cleared his throat. "Our, ah, Mom didn't really want another kid so she briefly considered abortion. She didn't go through with it because Dad threatened to deny her the divorce if she did. The divorce went through the day after Kate was born so that she wouldn't be illegitimate. Mom and Dad parted ways and, to my knowledge, didn't see each other again until David got married six years later."

Todd growled and kept walking. The humans followed and, when they were on their way once more, the one called Keras turned to Sheppard to inquire after the rest of the tale.

"So how did you end up raising her?"

John shrugged. They'd reached the shield generator and while Todd set up, he continued with the rest of his story. "As much as he loved her, Dad didn't know how to raise a girl. Kate had a nanny from the day we brought her home until she was six and after that she had an army of private tutors and dozens of after school activities; ballet, music, swimming, lacrosse. Anything Dad could think of to keep her busy because he didn't know what else to do with her. David, our oldest brother, went off to college when she was two – he wasn't much help; so it all came down to me. I made sure that she always had someone to talk to who loved her unconditionally, someone who didn't expect anything of her, who just wanted her to be herself. It was hard on her; our parents had two very different sets of expectations and Kate was always kind of torn between the two. She ran herself ragged trying to please them both but all she ended up doing was making herself miserable. No matter what she did, it was never enough for them and, as she got older, both Mom and Dad made it damned clear how disappointed they were in her. In the end she just sorta snapped. Left her fiancée at the altar and just kinda disappeared."

As he listened, Keras couldn't help but feel sorry for the Lady. "And your parents never expressed pride in her?"

John shook his head. "Nope."

Keras could not believe it. "Never?"

"Well…" John trailed off, scowling, "Dad was always proud of Kate he was just shit at telling _her_ that. Mom… I don't think our mother's been proud of Kate a day in her life."

Keras looked at the ground, unable to comprehend what it must've been like to grow up thus. His own parents, though young, had often sought him out to tell him how proud they were of him. He and his brothers and sisters had grown up knowing that they were loved, would always _be_ loved. To not have had that, Keras shook his head, it was unimaginable.

Todd, meanwhile, was laboring under an intangible fury. While his own adolescence could hardly be called congenial he had at least always known that his parents found pride in him, in his accomplishments and in what and who he had become. From Sheppard's description it would seem that Katherine had not been granted that concession and that, more so because he was now reaping the rewards of that deficiency, angered him. It was now easy to understand why his Katherine found it so easy to doubt herself, why she was so quick to believe the words of others when they totted her inadequacies. Her parents had never thought her worthy so his chosen, on some deep level carefully hidden, did not think so either. It was something he thought he could improve upon if only she would let him.

As he began the upgrades, Todd's contemplations turned inwards as he called for the one called Keras to attend him. Carefully he outlined the intimate workings of the shield generator and its functions leaving no detail out. The human was an astute study for which Todd was glad. He vary rarely had to repeat himself and, all told, his explanations were done before the generator had finished calibrating the upgrades. With nothing else to do the two humans once more fell to idle chatter while Todd stood by and listened, neither included in the conversation nor entirely excluded from it. John Sheppard kept sending glances his way which Todd could not interpret and so the wraith gave up. The human would either tell him or he would not, he would waste no time attempting to sieve through the complexities of John Sheppard's thoughts.

When at last the calibrations were complete and the generator began to output more energy, increasing the radius of the shield, the three of them returned to the village where they found Major Lorne and several of the oldest males of the village embroiled in a game of cards. From the number of players and the small piles of rocks meant to simulate plastic chips it was easy to deduce that they were playing poker. Todd looked around, eyes searching for his mate, but did not find her.

"Where is Katherine?"

Lorne looked up. "Huh, what?"

Todd growled. "Where - "

"He wants to know where Kate is," John interrupted before Todd the irritated wraith's voice could raise to a yell and scare everyone, "Come to think of it; I don't see Teyla or Cadman either. Or Ronon. Where'd everybody go?"

"Your women are down at the river, playing with some of the children and pregnant mothers," Koss informed him, "Ronon is giving a lesson on hunting and trapping to some of our younger villagers near the edge of the woods."

John turned to Todd. "There you go, Kate's by the river, are you happy now?" The glare he got could've curdled milk. John did his best to ignore it as he pulled up a seat and gestured for Keras to do the same. "What's the buy in?"

"Four rocks."

"Deal us in."

Todd frowned. "I do not understand. We have completed our task, are we not going to return to the city?"

John eyed him. "Why?" he asked, "Got somewhere to be?"

The wraith hissed. "As circumstance would have it, yes"

"Well too bad."

Todd growled; everyone except Lorne cringed and shrank away from him. The major did, however, eye his commanding officer questioningly as if to ask him why he was purposefully bating the wraith. With a wave, the colonel dismissed his concerns and picked up his cards, arranging them skillfully in his hand.

"Oh relax," he told the agitated alien then, to the table at large, "Call."

Resigned to the fact that he was at Sheppard's mercy, at least for the time being, Todd crossed his arms and let out a long, low hiss. "Very well," he said coolly attempting, perhaps vainly, to keep his temper in check, "If we are not leaving at present then what do you suggest _I_ do to occupy myself?"

The colonel shrugged flippantly. "Don't care; do whatever you want. Just don't eat anybody and try not to start any fights."

Sheppard's response was a dismissal if ever he heard one and, with a quiet snarl, Todd flexed his hands twice before turning on his heel and heading in the direction of the jumper. If he stayed he knew that he would do something he regretted and so, weary of a confrontation with Sheppard more for Katherine's sake then his own, he left.

Back at the table, its occupants watched the wraith stalk away, eight pairs of eyes tracking his movements until he disappeared out of sight. Lorne let out a heavy sigh while the colonel turned resolutely back to the cards in his hand John. Koss, meanwhile, and Keras were eying both Atlantians concernedly. After a few moments of silence, the latter of them finally took the bait.

"Yes, what?" John asked.

Koss eyed him. "Are you certain it is…wise to allow him out of your sight?"

The colonel shrugged. "It's not like he can go anywhere."

Across the table another man, Devan, was also less convinced. "But, are you not worried what he might do if you are not around to control him?"

"Todd's not a pet," Lorne said tersely, frowning.

Sheppard nodded. "Yeah, it's not like we're worried about him pissing on the furniture or anything if we're not in the room."

Koss was still uncertain. "But -"

John interrupted him. "He's not gonna hurt anyone, trust us. Todd's damn scary ninety-nine percent of the time but he doesn't go around killing people for the joy of it. He's not like most wraith, you can trust him."

The testament to Todd's good nature seemed to appease the others; it made Lorne nervous. Unless something had changed in the past twelve hours, Colonel Sheppard didn't trust Todd as far as he could throw him. Something was going on here, something big but, unfortunately, one look at his commanding officer told Lorne that he wouldn't be getting the details anytime soon. So really, the only thing left to do was play cards and hope the colonel slipped and revealed his hand. It was a long shot but Lorne could hope.

He turned his attention back to the game.

~xXx~

Halfway to the jumper Todd realized that he had no desire to traverse further on his present course. There was no point; he could not enter the gate ship if he tried and achieving it would accomplish nothing. Thus, he turned his steps towards the river and made finding his mate his ultimate goal. If he was to be forced to remain in the company of so many unfamiliar humans for any duration of time the least he could do was suffer through it in the presence of his Katherine. His search took him into the woods and led him down to the river's edge were his chosen and Captain Cadman were helping a group of children search through the reeds for, if he had to guess, some manner of small animal. A smile came to his face at the innocent joy his Katherine was experiencing and, hesitant to interrupt, he contented to watch her silently from afar if only for a few moments.

Alerted to the silent presence of the wraith, Teyla looked up from the weaving one of the young mothers had been showing her and greeted him. "Todd."

Yellow eyes slid sideways as, at the Athosian's call, all attentions became focused on him. Two of the three females sitting with Teyla watching while the children played stood, gasping in fear as soon as they saw him. The other remained seated but took to cradling her infant child to her protectively. On the river's banks, the searching children all looked up towards him and let out gasps and small shrieks of surprise tainted by fear. Cadman shot him an apologetic look while Katherine smiled at him.

Todd stepped forwards, his hands held out beseechingly as if to give evidence that he was not a threat. "Do not be frightened," he said carefully, "I will not harm you."

The young females looked unsure while the children seemed only slightly more willing to believe his words. For a moment no one moved but then one of the younglings, a small girl with hair so blonde it was nearly white, stepped forwards away from the others and continued walking until she was standing directly in front of him. The woman with the infant in her lap gasped and seemed to half rise in alarm. Todd took this to mean that she was the child's motem.

"Seera!" the woman called, her voice shrill with alarm.

"It is alright," Teyla assured her, holding up a hand to calm Maeva, "He is not a threat, no harm will come to her."

Maeva was unsure and fearful for her child. All her life she had heard stories of the wraith and how they were to be feared, this wraith certainly _looked _the part of an evil monster. Dressed all in black and with an aura around him that seemed to contradict all of the Atlantians reassurances that he was not a threat, Maeva could not help the fear that clogged her throat and turned the blood in her veins to ice. Still, neither Teyla, Captain Cadman nor Major Sheppard seemed alarmed. Perhaps…chocking down her fear she remained seated and nodded at her daughter; if Seera wished to venture closer to the creature she would not stop her.

The child, meanwhile, was regarding Todd with intense scrutiny and curiosity. "Are you a wraith?" she asked dubiously as if she doubted that that was indeed what he was.

Todd nodded. "I am."

Little Seera gasped, green eyes going wide. '_The wraith are monsters',_ her motman had told her, '_If you should see one you must run away very quickly, as fast as you can or else it will eat you!'_ And for a moment, Seera wanted to run, was going to, but then she stopped. It _had_ said that he wouldn't harm them. Maybe….

"Are you a nice wraith?" she asked it, staring upwards as she dared not to run away.

Todd dipped his head. "I have been described as such."

Upon his confirmation, little Seera smiled shyly. "Will you play with us?"

Cocking his head to one side, surprised by the question, Todd looked past the child towards Katherine who favored him with a gentle smile. "We're catching frogs," she told him, "Or at least this planet's version of them."

"Ah," then, returning his gaze to the child, "Have you managed to catch any?"

Seera shook her head. "Na-ah, but Miss Kate did! She found a burrow and reached down inside of it and pulled one out. It was big and fat, Miss Laura said it's from eating bugs!"

"I am certain that that is it."

Twisting back and forth while wringing her hands together, Seera looked up at the wraith, pleased that he was a nice wraith and that he was talking to her. "So will you play with us?"

Todd shook his head. "No, I think not," then, upon seeing the female child's face fall, he added, "But I shall stay and watch if that should please you."

Appeased, Seera let out a happy squeal and ran back to the water's edge and began babbling to the other children and Miss Kate and Miss Laura, regaling them with what had just happened even though they'd been there to see it. "And _then_ he said…"

With a chuckle, Todd left his place at the tree line and crossed to Teyla. Locking eyes with her he silently asked her permission to join the gathered group and, with a nod, the female acquiesced. Todd sat down and drew up his knees, resting his forearms on them as he turned his attentions towards the water and the children playing there. At the river's edge, his mate turned to him and smiled, her eyes dancing. Relaxing, Todd let himself bask in the feeling of her contentment and joy as though he were a cold blooded creature basking in the sun. Katherine was truly radiant when she was happy.

Beside him, seated closest to Teyla, one of the young women followed his gaze before summoning the courage to speak to him. "She smiles at you," the wraith's head turned towards her fractionally, "And you at her."

Todd, knowing enough to understand what he was being asked, nodded. "I do, yes," he turned towards the female, glancing down for a moment at her protruding belly, "Much as I imagine your mate does to you."

The woman was taken aback by the comparison. "H-he does, yes," she frowned, "I…I do not…is that what she is to you? Your mate?"

In the background, excluded from the current conversation, Teyla and the other women were doing a very poor job of pretending not to be listening. Todd knew that whatever he said would most likely make its way back to Sheppard but, at the moment, he found he did not care. He answered honestly. "She is."

The young female looked beyond surprised whilst her companions, likewise, seemed most astonished. Teyla, Todd noticed, did not seem to share the sentiment. The Athosian hardly seemed to react at all to his confirmation, something the wraith found curious.

"You already knew this," he hissed, eyes narrowed slightly in accusation.

Teyla nodded. "Kate informed me of the…change in your relationship some days ago."

"Did she?"

With a nod, Teyla confirmed it for him noticing as she did that the wraith's over all demeanor was guarded; almost unsure. Almost as if he could not believe that Kate had done such a thing. Teyla decided to elaborate. "Kate came to us, Laura, Jennifer and I, and informed us that by wraith law you and she are married," she paused to gage his reaction, surprise, and then continued. "She seemed…overwhelmed."

With a heavy sigh of regret Todd's gaze shifted back towards the water. He looked tired. "She has asked me to give her time."

"Time for what?" one of the women, the youngest, asked.

Todd hesitated, unsure of how much to reveal and, if he should choose to, what to say. In the end he decided to impart his circumstance, at least in part, to these females hoping that they – as members of Katherine's own species and of her own sex – might give him insight on a subject he poorly lacked. "Our union was abrupt," he explained, "I…made a mistake which nearly cost us both our lives and in order to rectify it we had to…expedite the completion our bond. As such, our positions have progressed past the point at which Katherine feels comfortable. She has asked me for time to...adjust to the results of our union."

The women looked at each other. "Have you granted her the time?" one of them, the pregnant one that had first spoken to him, asked.

The wraith nodded. "I have," he told them, "There is nothing I would not give her were she to ask it of me." As a collective, the women sighed in unison, unreasonably pleased with his avowal. Todd released a sigh of his own, "I do not understand."

Teyla, who had already spoken to Kate, thought she could better explain her friend's hesitation to him. "Todd," she called and the wraith turned to her. His eyes were, for but a second, ungraded and, in that instant, she understood what it was Todd truly feared. Rather than try and explain Kate's reasons to him she tried instead to reassure him. "Do not think that she will leave you. Her heart is yours, trust in that."

Despite the assertions, Todd was still unsure. "She will not let me call her Queen."

Several gasps followed this last confession while Teyla could only look at him with pity. She was, however, unable to say anything to further assuage him for at that moment a joyful cry erupted from the direction of the river and all present, Todd included, turned their heads to see little Seera triumphantly holding her prize – a hapless, frog-like creature – aloft while herself covered in mud.

"I caught one!" she exclaimed, a proud smile plastered onto her young, round face, "Look!" prancing ashore, she eagerly showed off her catch to everyone turning first to her motman and then the other women before, finally, planting herself in front of the wraith. "Look!" she proclaimed again, holding out the greyish-green creature for him to see. "I caught it, all by myself. Just like Miss Kate!"

Despite himself, Todd found himself amused by the child's small accomplishment. "Well done," he bestowed praise on her, gracing her with a gentle smile that he had often gifted Caavin when he had been a youngling.

With a giggle, Seera turned from him and trotted back to the water's edge to show off the poor creature to the other children and Miss Laura. Watching her, Todd looked up when a shadow fell over him. Tilting his head back his eyes found Katherine's and held.

Wordlessly she sat down in front of him, between his knees, and then leaned backwards until she was snuggled against his chest. Surprised by the action but admittedly receptive to it, Todd removed his feeding arm from its resting place and wound it around her waist. Now locked to him, he felt her sigh in contentment.

"So how'd you end up here with us and not with John and Lorne?"

Todd frowned. "Do you dislike my company?" he asked, turning his head so that the question was whispered into her neck, just below her ear.

Kate snorted and tilted her head back, letting it rest on his shoulder. "What have I told you about asking stupid questions?"

With a hiss, the wraith leaned forwards and opened his mouth just enough so that his teeth could scrape gently at the base of her neck. Excitement raced through him as he felt her shiver. "It was no contest," he purred, "I could have remained in the village and subjected myself to Sheppard's company or I could have come and found you."

"Even though my company came at the price of six other women, a baby and a whole bunch of children?"

Todd inclined his head. "If given the choice, no matter whoever else you may be sharing your company with, I will always choose you."

Mindful of those others she'd previously mentioned, Kate resisted the urge she had to turn her head and kiss him properly. As it was, she was amazed he was this into such an obvious display of affection. The wraith Kate had learned, in particular _her_ wraith, weren't usually real big on PDA. Maybe his willingness had something to do with their fight and how, even though they'd talked about it, things still felt a little strained between them.

"That is not why."

Startled, Kate pulled forwards. Immediately she felt Todd's arm tighten around her middle forcing her to settle back against him. She did and, rather than scold him for listening to her thoughts, she instead asked, "Oh? Why then?"

Satisfied that she would not try to escape, Todd answered her. "You asked me to court you did you not?"

"Yeah," Kate said, confused, "But -"

"And are not such types of open affection common during a human courting?"

"Generally speaking, yeah," she twisted, straining against the arm that held her so that she could face him, "But you're not human."

Todd blinked. "You are."

Her breath caught. "Todd -"

"Your continued use of the argument that you are not wraith has given me great cause to reflect upon the differences between you and I," he paused, a long look passing between them before he continued, "Never once, in all the time we have known one another, have you ever asked or expected me to be anything that I am not. You have always and without fail accepted me as I am, as _what_ I am. Even when I still required the need to feed you did not condemn me for it. Therefore it is only fair that I be willing to accept the same from you. You have told me that you wish to be courted and while I cannot promise you that I will behave as humans do whilst I do, I _will_ try to…adapt my methods so that they reflect upon your culture as much as they do upon mine. As a human you have desire for outward displays of emotion and affection; I do not think it beyond my ability to give them to you."

No longer concerned with who was or was not there to see her do it, Kate leaned forwards and kissed him. It was short, lasting barely six seconds, and Kate heard the unmistakable sounds of children giggling and of people gasping as she licked her lips and pulled back so that she could look at him. She smiled. "And you claim you're not romantic."

Todd's golden eyes darkened to amber. "I have long accepted that you seem capable of bringing out attributes in me that would otherwise remain elusive if pursued by another."

Kate opened her mouth.

"Awwwwww, how sweet!"

Together they looked up and found Laura Cadman standing over them, arms crossed and with a look of pure glee plastered onto her face. "You do know that the two of you are just too fucking cute for words right?"

Todd scowled. "I am not cute."

Cadman snickered. "Yes you are," she argued, "You're fucking adorable."

Kate glared up at her. "Is there a reason you're lording over us or are you just being puckish?"

Laura smirked and jerked her thumb behind her. "Everyone else is heading back to the village," she explained, "You coming or staying here?"

Standing, Todd sighed. "I supposed we should accompany you. If we linger, I do not trust Sheppard not to come searching for us."

"That's probably a good idea," Kate agreed, accepting Todd's hand to help her up, "I don't think getting shot was on your list of things to do today."

"Most decidedly not."

"Didn't think so."

Cadman let out a bark of laughter and fell into step beside the two of them as they wandered back towards the village; at least two dozen steps behind everyone else. They traveled in companionable silence and, when they reached the settlement, turned as one and headed in the direction of the Colonel, the Major and Ronon the former of which raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as the trio approached.

"You're late," he informed them, "Everyone else got back ten minutes ago."

"Oh, so sorry," his sister quipped mockingly, "Did'ya have to start dinner without us?"

John glared at her. "As a matter of fact we did," his turned towards Todd and eyed the wraith amusedly. "Apparently you're a big hit; Braven's daughter won't shut up about you. Keeps saying you're a nice wraith and that you praised her for catching a frog."

Todd hissed defensively, displeased to have his actions were under such scrutiny. "It was an impressive catch."

John's eyes went wide. "So wait, you really _did_ say all that?"

Kate nodded. "Yep, he really did."

Her brother frowned. "I thought you said you were crap with kids?"

The wraith sighed. "Dealing with children is not one of my strengths nor do I find it particularly enjoyable but I am capable of it if the need arises."

The colonel shook his head and muttered something under his breath about being amazed Todd even _had_ kids if he so disliked dealing with them. Sheppard's mumblings were ignored as Todd swept past him allowing his Katherine to steer him towards the dining tables that had been erected at the village's center. John Sheppard and his opinions were washed away as the wraith allowed himself to be lost in the mealtime conversations going on around him. If there was anything he truly need concern himself with he could worry about it later.

~xXx~

An hour later, after the last of the food had been consumed and the tables cleared away, Todd found himself standing at the very edge of the fire's light watching as the humans danced and laughed, carrying on in various pursuits of frivolity. He did not begrudge them their joy, indeed, he found himself exceedingly pleased as he watched his Katherine spin wildly about in the arms of Major Lorne. The major, Todd knew, thought of his mate as though she were a treasured sister, a best friend and so, as they danced, Todd felt no jealously unlike what he had felt with Varkan. The only envy he perceived was that the human was able to so freely shower his chosen with affection whilst he, at least whilst in her brother's presence, could not. Any attention he gave Katherine must be hidden, contained, lest Sheppard see it and seek to take her away from him.

Todd growled at the very thought.

"Something on your mind?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Todd turned and espied the very human around which they revolved standing next to him. He hissed. "Nothing as concerns you."

John sighed and turned back towards the firelight, smiling as his sister and Lorne waltzed past for what and to be the fifth or sixth time. "She's happy," he observed, glancing sideways to see that the wraith's eyes, like his, were glued to the dancing couple. "She always did love to dance."

Todd inclined his head. "It is one of her favorite activates," he agreed.

"But not one of yours," John edged, turning towards him ever so slightly, "I hear you hate it."

"I do not enjoy it, no."

"Then why'd you do it?"

His head cocked in question, Todd turned to face the colonel. "To what are you referring?" he asked

Taking a breath, John faced the wraith head on and reminded him that he'd seen him dance with Kate at their birthday party. "If you hate doing it then why'd you do it with her?"

Todd saw no point in being dishonest. "Because, as I said, it is an activity that Katherine enjoys."

His answer was simple, easy to interpret, and John wasn't stupid. He did, however, want to ask for clarification, so that there could be no room for doubt, but the wraith chose that moment to walk away from him leaving him alone to watch as Kate and Lorne stopped dancing and the former jogged up to him.

He smiled at her. "What's up?"

Kate stuck her hands in her back pockets. "Cadman's been gone a while, I was going to go check on her; see if she needs any help."

John frowned. They'd decided to stay the night so he'd sent Cadman to the jumper to relay a message back to Atlantis informing Woolsey of the change in plans. Seeing his sister's concern he looked down at his watch; the captain had been gone now for close to twenty minutes. "Yeah," he told Kate, "Go check on her, make sure everything's alright. If it's not, radio."

Nodding Kate left the party and headed towards the clearing they'd parked the jumper in. It was completely dark now and Kate was worried that something might have happened to her teammate. She'd never been on this planet at night before so had no idea what kinds of animals came out at night if any. The thought of Laura being attacked by something with claws made Kate walk faster. She was almost to the clearing when she heard it, a scream followed by a yell and then a frightened female voice crying.

_"No! Please, stop' let go!"_

Kate froze, the hairs on the back of her neck rising as she thought she heard what sounded like a slap followed by a chocked sounding sob. Breaking into a run, she raced forwards until she arrived at the jumper.

A shiver ran down her spine.

Laura was surrounded on all sides by a group of at least six men. Kate didn't recognize them so they weren't from the village or, if they were, they hadn't been at any point during the day or she would've seen them. The men, all of whom were dirty, ragged and heavily armed, had Laura boxed in. One of them, the leader, stood behind her and held her hands behind her back while another – shorter, rounder and missing several teeth – walked casually towards her unfastening the tethers on his pants as he went. It was obvious to all in attendance what was about to happen and one look at Laura's face revealed her to be equal parts furious and terrified.

"Please, please no," she begged, straining with all her might against the man that held her, "Let me go. Just let me go."

"Not gonna happen," the man holding her said, roughly biting her neck to punctuate his sentence. Laura screamed both in pain and in anger. "You're gonna be a good girl and please my men then, maybe, we'll see about letting you go."

Faced with such a fate, Cadman stopped thrashing and simply stood there seething as the man in front of her ran his eyes over her lecherously, shuddering in revulsion as he pressed himself into her. She could feel his breath on her face and with a burst of rage she gathered her strength and brought up her knee. The fat man yelled and dropped to the ground, clutching his groin in pain. Her victory was short lived. Another one of the men came towards her and raised a hand to hit her. Steeling herself, Laura prepared for the hit only to open her eyes when it never landed. Surprised, she looked beyond her newest attacker and Kate.

Cadman let out a sigh of relief.

The man, meanwhile, sneered and turned to face this new little girly. "W'at 're ya -"

Whatever else he'd been about to say was forever lost as, with one swift movement, Kate let go of his arm, reached out and then snapped his neck. His body fell to the ground and, immediately, Kate found herself embroiled in combat as the other five men reacted to the threat of her presence. The leader holding Laura let her go and reached for a gun to try and shoot the woman but she was moving too fast.

Cadman, meanwhile, hit the ground on her hands and knees and then hauled herself up as the largest of her remaining five – no, four – attackers rushed at Kate and attempted to catch her.

"K-Kate!"

Ducking the attempted attack, Kate dodged another one yelling out as she did so. "Laura go! RUN!"

Cadman shook her head and pressed herself up against the side of the jumper, reluctant to leave her friend.

One of the men was able to land a hit on Kate that knocked her backwards but failed to over balance her. "That's an order Captain!" she screamed, catching another man, this one by the arm, and twisting it until, with a snap, it broke and he let out a howl of pain. "Go, _now_!"

Intense conditioning prevented Laura from arguing with a direct order and, without further prompting, the marine took off at a dead sprint back towards the village. No one tried to stop her and, after just five minutes of running during which time Laura paused for breath not once, she arrived back at the village.

"Colonel!" she screamed as soon as she saw the firelight, "Lorne, Ronon!"

At her shout, all revelry stopped and everyone turned towards her. With the last of her strength, Laura pushed forwards and literally ran right into her commanding officers arms. Shocked, Lorne had no choice but to wrap his arms around her which was a good thing because if he hadn't Cadman would've ended up on the ground. As soon as she collided with his chest, Laura's legs gave out.

"What the -" Lorne started only to cut off as he got his first real look at his captain's face. He gasped and grasped her chin, turning her head towards the light to better see the hand print that adorned her left cheek, "What the hell happened!?"

Gasping for breath between painful sobs that wracked her whole body, Laura tried to explain. "I'd just got back to the jumper when I heard a noise. There…there were a g-group of men w-waiting for me, surrounding the jumper. They, oh god, they grabbed me and tried…th-they were going to -"

"Going to do what Captain?" Sheppard prompted although, sickeningly, he thought he had a pretty good idea as to where this was going. Still, he _had_ to know, "What were they going to do?"

But Cadman was in no mind to answer him; too caught up in reliving her terror. "They…they…they w-where g-g-going too -"

"Force her."

Together everyone looked at Todd. The wraith, upon realizing that Captain Cadman could not finish her sentence, had delved into her mind and taken the needed information from it. He had also, as a result, seen her memories of the attack and felt an echo of her fear. The thought that anyone would dare harm a female, any female, in this way angered him and, with a growl, Todd stood there clenching and unclenching his fists in no small amount of fury. The captain had always been kind to him; it was difficult to see her suffer in this way.

John turned to Lorne who, upon Todd's revelation, had instinctively tightened his arms around Cadman protectively. "Get her someplace safe and try and calm her down," he ordered before turning to Ronon and Todd, "We're going -"

"Kate!" Cadman cried causing everyone to turn to her worriedly. "Kate c-came an-and f-found me. She st-stopped them be-before th-they could…She or-ordered me to run. I…I had n-no choice! Colonel -"

The color drained from John's face. "Where -"

But before he could say anything he was interrupted by a loud, desperate scream that pierced the night and echoed ominously through the trees.

_"VALLORAN!" _

And before anyone had time to ask what the hell _Valloran_ meant, Todd was off like a shot while Sheppard, Ronon and Keras raced to catch up with him.

"What the _hell _does 'Valloran' mean?" John shouted as he ran, asking no one in particular. A memory prickled at the back of his mind and he frowned. He'd heard it before, he _knew_ he had, but from where eluded him.

Ronon, keeping pace just in front of Sheppard, didn't answer. A wraith's name was a sacred thing and it was a complete accident that he, Lorne, Cadman and Teyla knew Todd's. They'd all agreed never to mention it and Ronon wasn't about to now just to appease Sheppard's curiosity. If the colonel really wanted to know what it meant he could ask Todd although, there was also every possibility that he'd figure it out on his own.

A growl up ahead had them all running faster, spurring them onwards until they burst into the clearing where they'd left the jumper. There they found Todd hovering angrily some ten feet from Kate who was being pinned by one man while another held one of her own guns directly to her head. Around them were the bodies of four other men who, it was easy to see, were all dead.

John, Ronon and Keras all came huffing to a stop directly beside Todd the pissed off wraith who growled at the men and commanded them to release Kate.

They didn't comply.

"Back off wraith," one of the men, the one whose hand was twisted into Kate's hair, hissed, "Come any closer and we will end you!"

Todd snarled. "You could not end me if you tried. Release her, _now_!"

The other man, the one with the gun, looked back and forth between Todd and Kate thoughtfully. "Ahh," he said, understanding, "So this girl's important to you is she, wraith? You care for her?"

Todd hissed angrily as the man turned and walked over to Kate. Reaching out, he trailed his hand down the side of Kate's neck and then, as if to prove he could, leaned forwards and licked her right between the breasts. John cringed, his stomach threatening to revolt at the sight. He glanced worriedly at Todd; the wraith's eyes had turned from golden yellow to deep, dark amber.

"I will," he spoke slowly, deliberately, infusing every syllable with malice and threat, "Kill you…if you…touch _her_!"

The man smirked and nodded to his companion who twisted his hand deeper into the strands of Kate's hair so much so that she cried out in pain. At the sound, Todd stepped forwards only to stop when the barrel of Katherine's gun was suddenly pressed against her temple.

"One more step wraith and she dies!" the man yelled, "I swear, I _will_ kill her."

"Then it will be the last thing you ever do!" Todd hissed, hands clenching so tight his fingernails drew blood.

The wraith's anger only seemed to assume the man who smirked in response to Todd's threat.

John thought the man was an idiot; nobody who made Todd _that_ mad lived. Stepping forwards so that he now stood directly next to the wraith, the colonel leveled the man with a steely, cold gaze. As much as he _so_ didn't care who this man was he knew that if they had any hope of getting out of this situation any information they could get would be helpful. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man grinned. "Name's Mallik and I'm a bounty hunter," he looked around and met eyes with each of the three men, "And who might you all be?"

Reluctantly John gave up his name nodding at Ronon and Keras to tell them to do the same. Once the introductions were made her turned back to Mallik, "Now, you know who we are, what do you want?"

"Oh not much," the hunter said, "Just your girl here. My employer was very specific, he said he wanted one of the new Atlantians and I think she'll fill the position quite nicely," he turned back to her and traced her jawline with the tip of one finger.

Kate's eyes flashed and, when his finger lingered on her lower lip, she snapped her teeth in an attempt to bite him. She missed and Mallik grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Ohhh," he cooed, "You're quite the little spitfire aren't you? How about you and me take a ride, sweetheart? I promise it'll be good."

Through clenched teeth, John snarled, "The fuck you're going anywhere with her!"

But the hunter only grinned. "On the contrary Colonel, there's nothing you or your pet wraith can do to stop me."

In unison, both John and Todd growled.

Mallik laughed. "I must say," he said glancing between the one called Sheppard and the monster indiscriminately, "I'd heard the stories about your sister colonel and her wraith but I didn't think they were true," his eyes locked on Todd, "You really do love her don't you?"

The growl that Todd let out could have shattered stone. "Let…her…go."

"I don't think so in fact, I don't know if I'll even turn her in," the gleam in the hunter's eyes was dark and malicious. "Not for a while at least. After all, how many opportunities am I gonna get to pin the one and only Lady Katherine of Atlantis to my bed?"

This last, very evident threat, made John snap. Since Mallik had decided Todd was the bigger threat he wasn't watching John as closely as he should have been. With a growl the colonel rushed forwards, dodging the shot the hunter fired at him. Before Mallik could fire at him again, John tackled him around the middle. With the thud both men hit the ground and began to roll around locked together in combat. Above them, Mallik's man, the one that held Kate, tightened his hold on her and pulled a weapon from the small of his back. Pressing it to her head he put her before him directly in front of the wraith and Sheppard's two men. The message was clear: move and she dies. Reluctantly, the three of them stood down.

John, meanwhile, was still grappling with the hunter who had managed to recover enough to flip them. Now on his back, John raised his arms defensively and waited for Mallik to give him an opening. He did and John took it; as the bounty hunter pulled back for a hard punch, the colonel quickly jabbed his palm upwards and slammed it into Mallik's nose. It broke with a crunch and with a howl of pain, Mallik fell off of him. Rolling to his knees John leaned over his fallen advisory and, with practiced ease, put both hands on either side of his head and snapped his neck. Standing, he turned towards the other man that still held his sister and growled.

"Let her go."

The man shook his head and began backing away, dragging Kate with him. Drawing his nine millimeter from the holster on his thigh, John raised it, took aim and fired a signal shot that buried itself right between the man's eyes. As the body fell, Kate twisted pulling herself out of the corpse's grasp. In three strides John was in front of her, holding her face between his hands. Instinctively her own came up and wrapped their shaking fingers around both his wrists; clinging tight.

"John…"

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Her brother's hazel eyes softened. "Good," he said, letting go of her face to pull her forwards and crush her against his chest."Let's go home," he whispered into her hair feeling her nod against his lips in agreement. He released her, giving her instructions to go back to the village with Ronon and gather up Cadman, Teyla and Lorne. After all that had happened, they'd not be staying the night.

As Kate moved off to head back with Ronon Todd made to follow her but John stopped him. "Wait just a minute, Todd," the colonel called, "We need to talk."

Moving to the human's side, the wraith eyed him wearily. "Concerning?"

"Kate."

Todd made a face. "Have not you and I already had a discussion revolving entirely around your sister?"

John sighed. "Yes," he agreed, "But that was before."

"Before what?" the wraith prompted, curious as to where the human was going with this.

"Before…ah hell," John looked directly at him, hazel eyes locking to gold, "My sister loves you."

Todd nodded confused as to why Sheppard was restating this. "Yes, we have established this."

"Yes well, what we've _not _established is that you love her back."

The wraith blinked. "What?"

It was painful for the colonel to repeat himself but he did. "I said, you love her back."

Todd was absolutely baffled. Where was this coming from? "I…yes, I do," he peered at incredulously at Sheppard, "In the past I have tried, numerous times, to prove this to you. Why, now, do you choose to believe me? What has changed?"

"She knows your name."

Todd stared at him.

"Valloran, that's you," John said trying his best to pronounce it right. He must've succeeded because Todd didn't correct him, "You told her your name, your real name."

Denying it would have been pointless so, with no other option, Todd inclined his head in confirmation. "I did, yes," he studied Katherine's brother and then went on to explain, "When I met the human from whom you derived my name I…I did not wish for Katherine to think of him whenever she would think of me."

"So you told her your name."

He nodded. "Yes."

With a sigh, John looked down at the ground. "I ah…I also heard you both on Sunday," he confessed, "I knew Kate'd been having a rough week so I was gonna see her at chapel only she never showed. I went looking for her and found you outside of her quarters. I didn't stick around long but I ah…I heard some of what you said and I ah… I guess I never knew the whole story."

Todd blinked at him. "Is this…are you giving me your -"

"My Blessing, yeah, something like that," he broke off and eyed the alien seriously. "You know I'll kill you if you hurt her right? I mean it, I'll blow off your fucking head."

The wraith nodded. "I am aware," he said, "Believe me, if ever I were to cause Katherine such pain, I would deserve death."

John locked eyes with the wraith. "Just promise me you'll take care of her."

The gravity of the situation finally fell on Todd and the wraith answered as with a promise he felt was worthy of the task Sheppard had charged him with. "I would move the stars for her."

A smirk appeared at the corner of John's mouth. "Yeah, I think you would," he held out his hand, "We good?"

The wraith hesitated for only a moment before reaching out and grasping it. "We are."

"Good."

~xXx~

"And we've no idea who sent them?" Woolsey asked, pacing the length of his office for what had to be the third time, "Or how they found you?"

John shook his head. "Nope, not a clue."

"That's not comforting."

Elizabeth frowned. "Well it certainly complicates things," she looked over at John, "Do you think Laura will be alright? What about Kate?"

"Kate'll bounce back pretty easily I'm sure," John said, "It's unfortunate but she's had a lot more experience in these types of situations then most women. It's Cadman I'm worried about. She's still pretty shaken up."

"Major Lorne said she doesn't want to sleep alone," Woolsey reveled, "I've given him permission to stay the night in her quarters if he thinks it will help."

"It probably will," John agreed, "Cadman's close to her team, they're like her family. Her, Lorne and Kate are thicker then the band of freaking brothers."

"Well then we'll have to let them keep an eye on her," Woolsey said before casting a look over Atlantis' commanding military officer, "How did Todd do?"

John sighed. "He did fine, on the mission part anyway. He seemed to have a bit of trouble with the goodwill part of it though. I think that part of our missions will take some getting used to."

"Yes, I expect so," Woolsey said heaving a sigh as he sat down behind his desk and leaned back in his chair. "Beyond our involvement with him, Todd has seen very little of what we do as an expedition. I expect the next several missions will be a bit of an eye opener for him."

John snorted. "In more ways than one."

Atlantis' director looked him over once last time. "Is there anything else Colonel?"

John shook his head. "Not at the moment."

Once again, Woolsey sighed. "Well then I guess I'd better start the paperwork. I'll be putting Captain Cadman on medical leave starting immediately."

"I was about to suggest it," the colonel said, standing, "Woolsey, Elizabeth," he nodded to each of them in turn, turned on his heel and left the office.

Immediately he sought out Teyla and learned from her that Todd agreed to go a few rounds with  
Ronon in the gym and that Kate was in her room. It was getting dark and he wanted to catch her before she went to sleep so, after grabbing a quick bite to eat, he headed down to her quarters and knocked.

Kate didn't look all that thrilled to see him when she opened the door. "John," her voice was a sigh, "I've told you, I'm fine; really. I don't need -"

"I'm not here about that," her brother said, pushing his way into her room, "I'm here because I want you to tell me about Todd."

His sister stared at him. "You want me to _what_?"

He sighed. "I want you to tell me about Todd, about how everything… happened. I need to understand Katie Beth because right now I've only got the equation and the answer; I need you to walk me through the math."

Kate smiled at the allusion before turning to silently study her brother.

When she'd been a kid, John had been more like a dad then a brother; she'd even lived with him and Nancy for three years while she'd finished high school. Whenever she'd needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to just listen to her she'd always gone to John. David had always been too quick to tell her what she _should_ do and their mother really couldn't have been bothered. Somewhere between college and getting drafted into the NC26 project John had stopped being her confidant and until Daniel and now Evan and Laura, it'd been a long time since she'd ever trusted anyone enough to just listen. She missed it, missed feeling that close to her brother. Other than Todd, John was the person she loved most in the world and one of the biggest problems she had with her and Todd's relationship was the feeling that she was having to choose between them.

It was time to take Jennifer's advice. "Okay," she agreed, gesturing for him to sit. He walked over to her couch, sat down and then leaned forwards to rest his elbows on his knees waiting for her to continue.

Kate took a deep breath. "Let me finish before you jump down my throat alright," she looked at him and saw him nod, telling her to continue. She swallowed and went on.

"I know you don't think that Todd loves me or that, really he's capable of it but you're wrong. You're so, so wrong and I… I don't exactly know how to explain this other than to tell you what he's told me."

"Okay, take your time Katie Beth."

She hesitated. "John -"

But her brother shook his head. "You asked me to listen," he looked at her, hazel eyes boring deeply into hers, "So this is me, listening. I'm not… just, say whatever it is you need to. I promise I won't explode."

Still hesitant, Kate took another deep breath and then took the plunge. "You know, it's funny," she told him, "I know you think this whole thing started when we were on that prison planet but, really, it started way before that."

"How much before?"

"The day we met," then, as an explanation, "When we were in that compound before we ran into the replicators, Todd told me he thought I was desirable."

John's eyebrows rose. "I… really?"

His sister nodded. "Yeah," she smirked, "He said it again too, the next time I saw him; to Lorne. Poor Evan nearly had a heart attack."

John snorted. "I can imagine," he said thinking that if he had heard Todd the wraith say he thought his sister was hot that early on he'd have had a heart attack too. He frowned, the implications of what Kate was telling him suddenly registered. "Hold on, you're saying that this thing you have with him started when you met? That was nearly two _years_ ago!"

Kate huffed. "What you thought we just woke up one day and thought 'hey, I wanna tap that?' No! All this, everything about it, it's way more complicated than that!"

Her brother shook his head. "You're right, I'm… I'm sorry," he sighed, "It's just – never mind. The two of you met, he said he thought you were hot and you started asking him questions about the wraith. Then what happened?"

His answer was a heavy shrug. "From there it just kinda snowballed," Kate admitted not knowing how else to describe it. She tried anyway. "There's always been… there's always been this sort of connection with us, like a string pulling us towards each other. When we were stuck on his hive, he had me brought to his room and gave me all these books to read about how a hive worked; everything from how they're built to how the command structure works. He left me there for hours and when he came back he had a worshipper bring me something to eat so that I didn't have to leave and could stick around, ask him questions about what I'd read. Then there was our spar and then a couple of days after that we played that board game that's kinda like risk and we started talking and I asked him… I asked what made the wraith any different from the Ancients because they wipe out anyone that rivals them and he, he got mad but he didn't make me leave. We talked about the gene therapy afterwards and, well, I can't be sure but – "

"You think you're the reason he decided to try again," John's voice was filled with surprise but really, he should've already known this, all the signs had been there, "You changed his mind."

Kate nodded. "He's never confirmed it but I…the timing just seems so… Anyway, after that, when we went to help the Travelers, Todd was on the hive. He was there to make a deal with the queen and he wasn't going to get involved until he saw Larrin. He knew you like her so as soon as he saw her he started to think how he could save her without it looking suspicious but then, when he found out that the queen had ordered me brought to the hive…Larrin told me that he seemed upset, afraid. It was the first time he showed concern for me."

How and why Todd had gotten himself involved in that particular event had always sort of bothered John. He had, for a time, considered the possibility that their wraith ally might be watching them, keeping tabs on them like some sort of wraithy version of big brother but he'd dismissed it. "I always wondered why he got involved in that," he looked at his sister pointedly. "He did it for you; he's done a lot of stuff for you hasn't he?"

With a bashful nod, Kate replied, "Yes, he has."

"Like protecting you while we were on that prison planet."

Breath catching, Kate realized that they had finally come to the first major turning point in the story. The place where John had first become aware that there was something between them; something more than just basic attraction.

John studied her. "If you wanna skip this part you can," he told her, "I've a pretty good idea of what happened so you don't need to really tell me -"

"No," Kate cut him off, her eyes darkened and flashed to his, holding. "You have no idea what happened between us while we were trapped. You, like everyone else, only saw what we wanted you to see. The illusion, the idea that there was something there and there was. Something happened between us but it's not what you think. I haven't… I've never told anyone what really happened so just be quiet and listen. I need to get it out."

His nod told her to continue and, inhaling deeply, Kate plowed forwards. "When we were on that planet and I was first brought before the Fortress Commander, Seven, you have no idea how close I came to being given away to some random wraith who would've taken pleasure in breaking me in like a damned thoroughbred. Todd stepped in, Todd saved me and it _hurt_ him, actually hurt him to look at me and tell me that I was now his companion. He knew how it'd look and how I'd be seen and it upset him to think that I would be looked at and thought of like a slave. So, even though we had a part to play whenever we were out in public, when it was just us alone in our rooms, Todd did everything in his power to distract me so that I wouldn't think about what I was and what had happened.

"He brought me books to read almost every day. Some were written by wraith and had been salvaged from the original hive that had crashed down before the fortress had been built and some had been taken from various humans who hand ended up there. Depending on what sort of book it was, if it was literature or poetry, sometimes he would read to me. We practiced talking; he taught me how to speak that ancient form of wraith that all his command logs were written in. We'd have entire conversations about everything and nothing in both English and ancient wraith, sometimes we'd even mix them; like Spanglish. Every day he'd tell me how he was working, trying to get us home and at night, sometimes we'd stay until dawn telling each other stories. He'd tell me about the wraith and how they used to be and I'd give him the abridged version of _'Star Wars'_ and _'Lord of the Rings'_. There towards the end I'd actually started him on _'Harry Potter'_. When we got back he asked to actually borrow the books; I think he's on book six as we speak."

John watched as his sister talked, a wistful look of remembrance on her face. She was happy, telling him about her time with Todd made her happy and in that moment John realized how much he really had missed. He'd been _so_ blind, _so_ sure that Todd didn't love her, _couldn't _love her that he'd never stopped to actually connect the dots. Everything the wraith had done with them or for them in the past year had been because of or had had something to do with Kate; everything. How had he not _seen_ it?

The happy expression on Kate's face faded and then vanished. She fell silent, lost in thought. "Katie?" John prompted.

She looked at him, a pained look plastered on her face. "And then we got rescued," she said sadly.

"And it ended."

She nodded. "Yeah," guilty eyes glanced upwards. "I lied to you, when I said that I started it," there was no need for her to clarify what she was talking about, "He kissed me and, if I had wanted him to stop John he _would_ have. I wanted it, I wanted him and we almost…but then Rodney knocked on the door and we had to stop. Later, when we were all getting ready to leave, he pulled me aside and told me not to tell you what had happened. It hurt, it hurt so badly and I was so angry at myself for forgetting that it was all pretend, that it wasn't real. I thought…I thought that he didn't want you to know because if you did then he'd lose his advantage with us."

Yes, John could see why she'd think that. "I take it that wasn't the reason he asked you not to tell."

She shook her head. "He asked me not to tell because he thought that if you knew you'd do everything in your power to keep me away from him and he… he decided that he'd rather be just my friend and keep seeing me then sleep with me and loose me forever. After we got rescued and after he explained to me his reasons…if he had given me any reason to think he still wanted me, I would've jumped on that train faster than you could've blinked but he, he kept me at arm's length. You would've been proud of how much restraint he showed; he told me, later, that trying to keep away from me was like trying to hold his breath underwater indefinitely."

"Doomed for failure."

"Yeah."

John sighed. When he'd asked her to tell him about Todd he'd known the explanation was gonna blow his mind but he hadn't quite expected it to be _this_ blown. And it was, how he saw things, how he saw _Todd_, would never be the same after this. Never. There was no going back and honestly, John was glad. He thought about where the story was going to go next.

"So, then there was our birthday party -"

Kate cut him off. "No, first there was Travers."

Cold anger washed through John at the mention of Todd Travers. "Right, him," he nearly growled. "You died, Todd saved you," he glanced at his sister, "And then he told you his name."

Kate stared at him. "I…h-how do you know -"

"You screamed for him Katie, when Mallik had you; you screamed his name and I knew, knew I'd heard it somewhere before," he looked at her, "It took me a while but then I remembered; you said it right before you slipped into your coma."

Kate looked at the floor. "I…I shouldn't have done that," she gulped, "It's just, I panicked and I -"

Not wanting her to feel guilty, he interrupted her. "I don't think Todd cares," he said, "Honestly, I don't."

"I still shouldn't have said it much less _screamed_ it," his sister insisted, "A wraith's name is sacred to them, it's not mine to just give away. If Todd wanted you to know it he'd have told you."

John tired to put her at ease. "Well when I asked him about it he didn't deny it; he even told me why he told you."

Kate blinked, surprised. "I…he did?"

Her brother nodded. "He said he didn't want you to think of him when you thought about Travers because that's where I got his name from," he looked at his sister, "He could've denied it but he didn't. I think that means he doesn't care that I know."

His logic seemed plausible and, after this particular revelation, neither of them spoke for several minutes. John was silently contemplating the ramifications of what all his sister had told him so far and Kate was trying to figure out where to go from here. In the end she got up and walked to her bedside table. She could feel John's eyes tracking her as she went and she ignored them as she opened the drawer and pulled out the dagger she kept there. Walking back over to the couch, she stopped in front of her brother and held it out to him.

"What's this?" he asked, taking it from her, "Some kind of knife?"

Kate sat down next to him and took a deep breath. "It's called a Lotlorian blade. Each one is unique, made usually by a father or a brother; sometimes a mate but not generally. It's awarded to females who've proven themselves capable leaders in battle."

John looked down at the thing and pulled it from its sheath, examining it. It was very finely made and heavy with a red stone embedded in the pummel and engravings etched long the fuller. He looked back up at Katie. "So this thing's special right?" she nodded. "How'd you get one?"

"Todd made it for me."

John raised an eyebrow. "He _made_ this for you?"

"From scratch; it was my birthday present."

Her brother blinked, stunned not for the first time since their discussion had started. "What does it say?" then, as clarification, "The words on the blade. What do they say?"

"No retreat in the face of battle. No sympathy for the fallen. No mercy for your enemies," Kate recited and then added, "It's in Ancient wraith."

Again, silence surrounded both brother and sister and for about ten minutes nobody talked. Then, John broke the silence. "Tell me why you were upset."

Kate turned to him. "What?"

John caught her hands in his and squeezed them tight. "I know there's more, probably a lot more but right now I feel like my head's gonna explode with everything you've told me so let's just skip ahead to the part where you tell me what had you all worked up after you and Andromeda came back from your ship hunt. I figure you can sit me down and tell me the rest later. Maybe we can even make a thing of it; confessions with Kate."

Kate snickered. "Yeah okay," she said realizing that John probably was feeling a bit overwhelmed given everything. It was a lot to take in when it hadn't happened to you. "I suppose before I tell you what went wrong I've got to explain how the wraith do marriage."

At the sound of the 'm' word John sat up ram rod straight. Last Sunday, he'd heard the two of them mention marriage but he hadn't really had enough facts at the time to figure out if they were talking in future or present tense. It had all been really confusing especially since his brain had been playing catch-up the whole time. Now, however, he felt he as though he was about to receive a friggin' big piece of the overall puzzle.

He prompted her to continue, "Marriage?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah," then, after she'd taken another deep breath, "Ironically enough, the first time Todd told me about how wraith do marriage was at Jennifer and Rodney's wedding. He told me that when wraith marry – they call it bonding – it's forever. There's a connection between mates that literally ties their lives together and the wraith don't do divorce; to separate is to die. This connection, we have it; Todd and I and he, when he found out that the queen's made me a runner to punish him and not you, not Atlantis, he broke the connection."

John's eyes went wide as he realized why this little tidbit was so important. "That's what…when you got sick and we couldn't… he broke up with you and you nearly _died_!"

"It wasn't just me," Kate informed her brother gravely, it still scared her to think about how close they'd _both_ gotten to death's door, "When Todd broke our connection it nearly killed us both and in order to fix it, Ganos had to help him redo it so now we're connected again and as a result we're…Todd and I are…"

And as Katie trailed off, John understood what she was trying to say. "Married," he finished for her.

Kate swallowed wondering that if by telling him this she was about to get Todd shot at. Again. "By wraith law yes."

Even knowing without a doubt that Todd did love his sister, learning that by wraith law they were hitched was a bit much for him. Turning towards Kate he inquired in as even and neutral a voice as he could muster, "And… how do you feel about that?" and then, with the same amount of effort at not blowing his top, "Is that what was bothering you all last week?"

Kate's answering nod almost had John reaching for his gun; not to actually shoot the wraith but more to shoot _at _him. He'd purposely miss but Todd didn't need to know that. It took a supreme amount of effort to hold off and wait for Katie to continue.

She did. "While we were looking for the Leviathan Andromeda… she said some things that she probably shouldn't have and I don't really want to repeat them but… the gist of it all is that as much as I love him and as much as I know he loves me we skipped to the end without doing the middle and I…"

"Despite knowing that you're married you don't feel married so in order to catch up to where you are you wanna go back and do the whole courting, dating thing," John supplied, he always had been good at understanding what his sister was trying to say.

Kate nodded. "Yeah."

John sighed. "Well, I won't pretend to be thrilled about all this…" and at the indignant look she shot him John hastily continued, "But, now that I've got a bit more of the picture I'll admit that I… may have been wrong about Todd. I still don't think he deserves you but then, I don't think _anyone_ does but… if you're happy then, I guess I can learn to live with it."

He had barely finished speaking before Kate lunged at him and John found his arms full of crying, sobbing, sister. Instinctively, he wrapped her up and held her tight just like he'd done when she'd been a little girl. It'd been so long since he'd held her like this; since she'd let herself break down in front of him. Astounded by her trust in him, he held her tighter and felt her burry her head into his shoulder.

"Shhhh. I've got you. It's okay, it's all gonna be okay," he pulled back when he heard her sniffle and kissed her forehead, brushing a tear from her cheek. "I love you, you know that right?"

Kate sniffled. "I know," she said, tears running unchecked down her cheeks, "And that's what's made this all so _hard_."

John frowned. "Made what hard?"

"Me and Todd," Kate replied, her voice gargled, "I love you so, so much and I love him and it's… it's like ever since I got back from being a runner…you've made it so clear that you don't approve; I feel like I've been having to choose between you. And I hate it, I hate it so much. You're my brother and he's my, my everything else and I don't want to have loose one of you so that I can have the other especially when I don't have a choice about which one I'd have to pick. I…"

His sister trailed off and began to sob more earnestly leaving John with the revelation as to just how much _pain _he'd been putting his sister through over the last few months. When Kate'd been born, John had been the first to hold her afterwards because both his mother and father had been too busy arguing over who was gonna get custody of her now that they were divorced. He had heard her crying from her crib so he'd hopped up, wondered over to her and peered down her with all the curiousness of the average thirteen year old boy. Huge, watery grey eyes had looked back at him and in that instant John had sworn to protect his baby sister no matter what. She was his, _his_ and if Mother and Dad didn't want her then he'd take her. Scooping her up he'd marched over to both his parents and interrupted their argument by declaring loudly that baby Kate was coming home with him and that she was his reasonability from now on. His parents had been too stunned to argue and John had spent the rest of the day holding her and rocking her and telling her over and over again that her big brother loved her whenever she cried.

Now, looking back at those same steel grey eyes that had once captured him so completely John realized that he'd failed to protect her from the one person he never thought he'd ever have to; himself. And it killed him, seeing her like this literally tore at his heart. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, pleading, as he cupped her face and brushed back her tears with the pads of his thumbs, "I… after you left Travers you just disappeared and I thought I'd lost you. I came to Atlantis knowing that it was a one way trip because I thought you didn't want me around anymore. Then, when you got here, it was like I got my baby sister back. Everything was the way it used to be. But then you met Todd and I… I could see you falling for him and it was like Travers all over again. I didn't want to lose you again so I held on. I should've let you go; if it comes back it's yours right? But I couldn't, I…I didn't want – I love you _so_ much Katherine Elizabeth, more than my own life and the thought of sharing you, with anybody… I'm so, so sorry!"

Sniffling, her eyes still blurry with tears, Kate smiled at her big brother. "I love you too, John."

The siblings stared at each other for a few moments more before they heard a knock sound against Kate's door. She got up and went to answer it.

"Who is it?" John called.

"Three guesses," Kate answered, swiping her hand over the doors controls. The panel hissed open to revel a concerned looking Todd standing just outside her door. "Hey," she greeted, leaning against the doorjamb, "John's here."

"Is he?" Todd frowned, "Then may I trust that he is the cause for your recent upset?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but before you eat him just know; it was cathartic."

"That is good to know," he began backing away, if Sheppard was secreted within then it was a fair guess to say that Todd would not be spending his night in Katherine's company. "Will I see you in the morning?"

Kate seemed to catch on too. "Yeah," she said, a little sadly, "I'll meet you for -"

"There's no need!" John called, getting up and walking over towards the door. He nodded to the wraith in acknowledgement before turning to his sister, "It's time for me to tap out anyway; I've got mission reports to work on and a captain to go check on."

He made to move past her but Kate stopped him. "You don't _have_ to go," she said, "I'm not kicking you out."

Holding up his hands he backed out of the room anyway. "No but I'm leaving anyway. Ya'll have fun, use protection and try not to be too loud."

Kate blushed. "Oh Lord."

Todd looked confused. "What does he mean use protec -"

"Birth control, he means mean birth control," Kate said quickly before Todd could finish saying the word protection, she really didn't want to explain to him what a condom was. "And I'm on birth control genius," she admonished her brother, "It's a requirement for going through the gate. I get a shot every three months."

John smirked. "So, there's no chance I'm gonna be an uncle any time soo-"

"OH MY GOD GET OUT!" Kate screamed, shoving at her brother until he tumbled the rest of the way out of her room into the hall. "Idiot!"

"You love me," John snickered, laughing, "And really, it's not so -"

"Go away John!"

"Fine," he pouted, "I get the picture, I'll see you both in the morning. It's staff meeting day, yay!" and then, with a final wave, he left them alone.

Todd turned to his mate. "Katherine?" he questioned.

Kate sighed. "John came by and wanted me to explain us to him so I did," she waved for him to come in and then shut the door, "He knows."

"Knows what, exactly?" Todd questioned, reclining himself on her bed, "I gather, from your banter, that he is aware of the…progress in our relationship?"

Sitting beside him, Kate nodded while absentmindedly tracing patterns on his thigh. "I didn't explicitly tell him we're sleeping together but I'm sure he's smart enough to infer it."

"And yet I have not been shot."

Kate's eyes danced. "Not yet anyways."

Todd hissed and sat up, resting his weight on his feeding hand while using the other to reach out and catch Katherine's chin. "And your discussion, you are pleased with its outcome?"

"I am," she confirmed, leaning into his touch.

The wraith growled softly. "I can feel your contentment," he told her, "You are happy."

A wicked smile tugged at the corners of Kate's mouth. "I'd be happier if you kissed me."

Growling softly, Todd dipped his head towards her and complied; hissing in satisfaction as he captured her mouth with his. His mate responded to him eagerly, rising up to meet him halfway. After the trials of the day, they both needed this. It took Todd little time at all to divest Katherine of her coverings and to lay her back amongst the pillows on her bed. In minutes his own clothing was gone and he and his mate were writhing together as one, each lost in the ecstasy they found only in the other. When it was over, Todd collapsed onto his stomach after Katherine took herself out from under him. Molding herself into his side, the wraith hissed in pleasure as his chosen began to play with the ridges of his spine.

His last conscious thought before succumbing to slumber was that, at long last, everything would be alright.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there, don't forget to review. Again, if this is your second run through I'd really like to know if you liked the changes or which version you liked best. If it's not, review anyway; it's the only way Fanfiction authors get paid. So drop a penny in my cup and make my day. 'Til next time...

Cheers!

Lady M


End file.
